


Ani dnes se svět nepřestal točit

by AsterinXXX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Insomnia, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, Past Drug Use, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Will be Action
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 131,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Tony Stark, génius, miliardář, playboy, filantrop a samozřejmě Iron Man, by nikdy nahlas nepřiznal, že se po rozchodu s Pepper Pottsovou cítí ve Stark Tower osaměle. Chodby jsou tiché a i na tak velkém místě stěny působí klaustrofobicky. Když tedy zjistí, že byt Steva Rogerse vyhoří, neváhá a nabídne kolegovi Avengerovi útočiště. Ani jeden však netuší, že je to krok do víru událostí, ze kterého není návratu.Vypořádávání se s vlastními city vůči tomu druhému je jen špičkou ledovce a když začnou drobné, ale stále nebezpečné útoky na jednotlivé členy Avengers, oba vědí, že musejí spojit síly a jednat.Jenže kdo za tím vším stojí? SHIELD, Hydra nebo snad některý z jejich nepřátel z jiných světů? Či snad někdo, s kým ještě neměli tu čest, skrývající se za maskou spořádaného občana Spojených států? Ať už je odpověď jakákoliv, Steve s Tonym musejí jednat rychle.Počet slov: UvidímePočet kapitol: Bůh víVydání první kapitoly: 19.01.2020Vydání poslední kapitoly: Někdy v blízké budoucnostiZveřejňování: Každou středu
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 162
Kudos: 47





	1. Pár slov od autora a reakce čtenářů

Nový čtenáři, 

než se člověk pustí do nového příběhu, určitě si říká, jestli mu to vůbec stojí za ten čas. Počet kudos a shlédnutí je jedna věc, která člověka zaujmou, ale ne vždy se z toho dá poznat, jestli za to příběh stojí nebo ne. 

Když jsem dopsala poslední kapitolu téhle série, požádala jsem čtenáře, kteří se mnou byli již od začátku, aby napsali pár slov. Já totiž můžu svou práci vychválit až do nebes a nemusí to stačit. Samochvála přece smrdí, ne? Ale když si to přečtete od někoho jiného, už to zní lépe. Níže si můžete jejich reakce přečíst a třeba Vám to pomůže k rozhodnutí.   
  


Neskutečně zábavná jízda na vlnách adrenalinu, potlačovaných emocí, humoru i romantiky! A až vás na konci vyplivne, budete zaručeně chtít jet znovu!

-kratula (AO3)

Lidé z wattpadu:

Tenhle příběh mě už na začátku hrozně chytl. Já osobně bych nic takového nedokázala napsat, protože je to opravdu propracované a rozhodně to není obyčejná fanfikce jako každá druhá, že je všechno růžové a hlavní postavy si k sobě najdou cestu v páté kapitole. Ani jednou mě příběh nepřestal nudit a jednoduše jsem si ho zamilovala. Bez váhání bych ho doporučila každému fanouškovi Stony.  
\- [Siwald](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Siwald)  
Nejlepší fanfikce na téma Stony. Úžasně propracované do posledního detailu  
\- [Agent01-K](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Agent01-K)  
Od fanfikcií neočakávam veľa a neočakávala som ani od tejto. Avšak už od prvej kapitoly ma tento príbeh zaujal. Postavy pôsobili tak skutočne a vďaka neuveriteľnému talentu autorky popisovať ich myšlienky, som zabúdala, že táto knižka nie je súčasťou MCU. Detektívna zápletka je úchvatná, nechýbajú malé detaily, ktoré človeku často uniknú a neskôr si na ne spomenie. Toto v spojení s romantikou a vývojom vzťahu je asi tá najlepšia kombinácia pre fanfikciu. Myslím, že som našla jeden z tých príbehov, ku ktorým sa človek rád znova vráti.  
\- [VenusCartier](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VenusCartier)  
Nepopsatelně silný příběh vhánějící do očí slzy smutku i smíchu... Skvěle napsaný emotivní příběh získal zasloužené 1. místo v kategorii Stony...Silný příběh plný zvratů se smysluplnou zápletkou...Realistický a zároveň okouzlující popis situací... Nejlepší akční romantika, co jsem kdy četla... Chytře vymyšlená zápletka, ve které na konci příběhu všechny dílky přesně zapadnou do sebe... Vřele doporučuji všem milovníkům Stony a Avengers, které unavuje čtení laciných příběhu s primitivní zápletkou... Okouzlující příběh napsaný na motivy filmů z hvězdného studia Marvel... Osvěžující zápletka vybočující že stereotypů všech Stony fanfikcí...  
\- [nela_p_09](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nela_p_09)  
Moje maličkost je, co se literatury a fanfikce týče velmi vybíravá a jen velmi zřídka ji něco zaujme. Tento příběh mě však zcela pohltil. Sevřel mě do svých spárů a nepustil až do konce. Příběh je velmi kvalitně napsán a nechybí chvíle napínavých zvratů a romantiky. Fanfikce jako žádná jiná.  
\- [Cristyrosela](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Cristyrosela)  
Nemohla jsem se od tohoto příběhu odtrhnout a netrpělivě čekala na každou další část! Takhle mě chytí málokterá knížka. Oceňuju zpracování i spousty jiných témat, nejen sexu, jak to u většiny Stony fanfikcí bývá, takže... naprostá pecka, doporučuju!  
\- [Tery48](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tery48)  
Četla jsem toho hodně a čekala jsem hodně, ale tenhle příběh mě zaujal. Není to obyčejný klišé. Je originální a hlavě se postavy chovají skoro jako ve filmech. Hodné příběhů postavy mění, tenhle ne a v tom je to napětí, které vás drží u čtení. Příběh sám o sobě je originální a ne nějaká kopie jinýho.  
\- [MeiraMackon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MeiraMackon)  
Když jsem tenhle příběh začala číst, nic moc jsem neočekávala, myslela jsem si, že to bude takovej ten cringe, jako u všech ostatních podobných příběhu, ale naprosto předčil má očekávání a jsem hrozně ráda, že jsem ho začala číst. Je to vážně úžasný příběh, ze kterého se můžete i něco naučit a uvědomit si věci, které se v reálném životě dost opomíjíDoporučila bych ho vážně všem, i těm, kteří tento styl příběhu třeba tolik nečtouPro mě je to vážně naprosto dokonalý příběh, který si budu číst pořád dokola a nepřestane mě překvapovat, jak je skvělý  
\- [Janca2512](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Janca2512)

Pro mě je tohle nejlepší Stony na Wattpadu. Velice propracovaná zápletka i vedlejší linky, a hlavně všemi oblíbení Avengers mě rychle vtáhli do děje. Na každou kapitolu jsem se vždy těšil jako malé dítě.

\- [DominikStories](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DominikStories)  
  


Bola som tu od začiatku a neľutujem to táto story je jedna z tých najlepších ktoré som kedy čítala s téma stony.Autorka ma veľký talent všetko do seba pekne zapadá a celkovo obdivujem štýl písania. Nieje to vôbec jedna z tých poviedok ktoré nemajú zmysel a po ich dočítaní si poviete wtf did i just read.Velmi sa mi páčilo ako sa pekne rozoberalo téma PTSD, Panické záchvaty a pod. Celkovo niečo dokonalé bol to neuveriteľný zážitok prečítať si to az do konca. Nenávidela som stredy ale vďaka tejto story som si ich obľúbila ♥️ prirástla mi k srdcu a bude mi veľmi chýbať

\- [ziall_bitch](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ziall_bitch)

No jak bych začala.... Když jsem hledala na Wattpadu Stony tak na mě vyběhla tahle kniha a nemohla jsem se jí nabažit četla jsem ji celý den a musela jsem znovu, takže někdy to dopadlo že jsem šla spát pozdě.... Příběh byl výborně zpracován a už se těším na další knihy💞💞

-[_Aqvlus_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Aqvlus_)

Když jsem na Wattpadu začala hledat Stony, našla jsem spousty příběhů, ale jen málo z nich se mi zalíbilo. A pak, pak jsem vlastně omylem našla tenhle, a jsem za to hrozně ráda. Zaujal mě už název, a popisek jasně rozhodl že tohle si zkrátka musím přečíst, a tak jsem se do toho pustila. Přišla jsem když už byl příběh skoro dopsaný, a tak jsem od přečtení úžasné první kapitoly, kdy jsem se rozhodla že tohle musím přečíst celé, pokračovala dál, a bylo téměř nemožné mě odtrhnout od čtení. Všechno to napětí, propracovanost, úžasné detaily, úžasná zápletka, roztomilosti Tonyho a Steva, srdcervoucí momenty, zajímavé dodatky a fakty na konci kapitol, no zkrátka dokonalost. Vážně jsem si tenhle příběh zamilovala, vážně, je to rozhodně jeden z nejlepších příběhu co jsem kdy četla, přírostl mi k srdci a bude mi chybět, ale pravděpodobně se ještě vrátím a přečtu si ho znovu🖤🤍

\- [GryffindorPrincess00](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GryffindorPrincess00)

Narazila jsem na příběh, když jsi ho dávala do skupiny na facebooku a zaujal mě už jen názvem. Rozhodla jsem se začít číst. Ve výsledku jsem zjistila, že jen první kapitola nestačí a hltala jsem další a další. Zaujal mě tvůj styl psaní, čtivost i humor s napětím, který je v kapitolách znát. Kolikrát jsem se u monitoru začala nějaké scéně uculovat nebo se přímo smát nahlas. Zajímavá byla i celá detektivní linka, nejen ta vztahová. Budu se těšit na další tvoje díla a zároveň vím, že se za nějaký čas k celému příběhu vrátím a budu si dávat víc pozor na detaily. Skvělá práce. :-)

-[lenkaper](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lenkaper)

Stony příběhy mám moc ráda. Ale tenhle příběh je snad z nich nejlepší. Zajímavý děj, od kterého je těžké se odtrhnout... Četla jsem jedním dechem. 😇 Steve a Tony (i ostatní Avengers) jsou charakterizováni stejně jako ve filmech. Dokázala jsem se i do postav vcítit, což se mi moc nestává. Tenhle příběh se mi zaryl do srdce a bude mi moc chybět. Už se těším na dvojku. ❤❤

-[firewolfik](https://www.wattpad.com/user/firewolfik)

Od fanfikce neočekávám mnoho,a už vůbec ne tolik.Charaktery jsou téměř identické s filmem,ne jako ve většině Stony ff. Je tam spoustu detailů, které čtenář přehlédne a pak mu to dojde. Rozhodně tomu nechybí zápletka. Romantika tam taky je. To je asi všechno co od ff čekám. Rozhodně doporučuji přečíst až do konce. Tohle je ff ke které se budu určitě ráda vracet.

-[TaNeskodna](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaNeskodna)


	2. 1.

Neměla to být a ve výsledku ani nebyla těžká mise. SHIELD mu dal ráno vědět, že se jim podařilo lokalizovat malou skupinu teroristů a požadovali jejich zadržení dřív, než dojde k jakémukoliv útoku na civilní obyvatelstvo. Steve se neptal na podrobnosti, věřil svým nadřízeným, že udělali správná rozhodnutí. Avengers se mu podařilo svolat hned. Clint s Natashou byli připraveni na jakoukoliv misi neustále a Bruce zrovna nebyl zabrán do žádného složitého výzkumu, kterému by Steve nerozuměl, ani kdyby se opravdu snažil. Jen Tonyho bylo potřeba trochu popostrčit. Když mu ale řekl, že se k němu dostala informace o tom, že tato pochybná skupina má v držení některé z jeho zbraní a hodlají je použít proti nevinným lidem, startoval quinjet hned.

Skupina to byla malá, skrývali se uprostřed lesů na severu Spojených států a ačkoliv byli opravdu dobře vybavení, nepředstavovali pro ně hrozbu. Samozřejmě, opatrnost byla nasnadě. Když se do celé akce vložil Hulk, vše šlo jako po másle. Většina členů skupiny byla po smrti nebo zajata během několika prvních minut.

Stevovi se v jednu chvíli zkroutil žaludek a rychle pohledem zkontroloval všechny členy svého týmu. Bylo to až příliš snadné a jeho intuice mu napovídala, že se dřív nebo později něco pokazí.

Nakonec ho napadlo, že to mohlo skončit daleko hůř. K úhoně přišel pouze on sám, když nestihl včas uskočit letícímu kusu zdi, který odhodil Hulk. Nikdo z jeho týmu nebyl zraněn, mise byla úspěšná a to bude pro jejich nadřízené to nejdůležitější. Ani on nedopadl tak špatně. Skončil jen s vykloubeným ramenem, které mu Natasha zručným, ale ne zrovna citlivým pohybem vrátila zpět na místo. Přesto se mu okolo žaludku usídlil nepříjemný pocit prohry a ve vzduchu se vznášela napjatá atmosféra. Na cestě tam žertovali, povídali si a Steve s úsměvem sledoval, že jsou jen jako parta dobrých přátel. Teď před ním seděli čtyři jedinci, každý uzavřen ve své hlavě, snažíc se vypořádat s nedávnými událostmi po svém.

Seděl na podlaze quinjetu, hlavu si opíral o sedadlo a očima po týmu bloudil. Tony seděl u kormidla, něco si pro sebe mumlal a sledoval jeden z radarů. Na první pohled se mohl zdát klidný, ale Steve jasně vnímal napětí v jeho ramenou a viděl dvě hluboké brázdy mezi jeho obočím. Natasha s Clintem seděli na svých sedadlech, připoutaní bezpečnostními pásy a oba tiše podřimovali. Věděl, že plně vnímají, co se v okolí děje, že spí jen napůl oka. Bruce ležel na zemi zabalený v dece a naprosto prázdný pohled upíral do jediného bodu před sebou.

Na pomyslný seznam ve své hlavě si zapsal další položku, kterou bude muset udělat, až se vrátí. Nejprve musí sepsat hlášení o misi a hned poté si půjde se všemi promluvit. Ujistit je, že to nebyla jejich vina. Dělali co mohli, ale zkrátka se jim nepodaří vždy zachránit všechny. A Bruce bude muset požádat, aby si nevyčítal to, co se stalo jemu. Nebyla to jeho chyba a vlastně ani Hulkova. Jednalo se o pouhou nešťastnou náhodu, Steve zkrátka stál ve špatnou chvíli na špatném místě, hned v trajektorii letících sutin a nebyl dost rychlý, aby uskočil či jen zvedl štít a uchránil se alespoň trošku před nárazem.

Bruce zavřel oči, dlouze si povzdechl a pomalu se posadil na své sedadlo. Poslepu si zapnul bezpečností pás, pevněji se zabalil do deky a opřel si hlavu. Steve věděl, že je unavený a jakmile to bude možné, prospí den. Přeměna na Hulka a zpátky ho vždy tolik vyčerpala. Soucitně se usmál napůl úst.

"Měl by ses taky připoutat, kápo," ozval se Tony docela tiše a na okamžik na něj pohlédl, "budeme za chvíli přistávat."

"Dobře," přikývl, zvedl se na jedné ruce a posadil se. Potlačil bolestný sten, nechtěl Bruce ještě více rozrušit. Rameno měl sice zpátky na svém místě, ale to neznamenalo, že to nebolelo. Věděl, že do hodiny, možná do dvou, se bude zase cítit naprosto zdravě, ale do té doby to bude bolet a on se s tím prostě musel srovnat.

"Chceš pomoct?" zašklebil se Tony, v očích mu plálo škodolibé pobavení. Bylo mu jasné, že to říká jen proto, aby si z něj mohl utahovat, ne proto, že by mu opravdu pomoc nabízel. Jen tedy zavrtěl hlavou, připnul si bezpečností pás a dlouze, ale tiše vydechl.

Přistáli hladce, Natasha s Clintem se jako na povel probrali, ale ke vstávání se ani jeden neměl.

Steve se postavil jako první, pomalu si připnul štít na záda, zatímco si levou ruku tiskl k tělu a snažil se jí hýbat co nejméně.

"Půjdu podat hlášení. Vy si odpočiňte. Odvedli jste dneska skvělou práci," usmál se na ně mírně. Jediné reakce se dočkal od Tonyho, který pobaveně zavlnil obočím a naznačil zasalutování.

Točil perem v prstech a zamyšleně hleděl ven z okna. Musel sepsat hlášení, promluvit si s Brucem a pak se dostat domů a konečně se pořádně vyspat. Napsat hlášení, promluvit si s Brucem a jít spát. Opakoval si to stále dokola, jako mantru.

Byl unavený. Díky séru supervojáka sice vydržel beze spánku i několik dní, ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že byl opravdu unavený. Posledních pár nocí téměř nespal, kdykoliv zavřel oči, vzpomínky se vracely. Občas se mu to stávalo, naštěstí ne příliš často.

S povzdechem si promnul oči a zkusmo zakroužil ramenem. Už nebolelo, alespoň nějaké plus, pomyslel si hořce a konečně si k sobě přitáhl papír a pustil se do psaní.

Krátké holé věty se před ním spojovaly v odstavce. Popsal vše potřebné, celý průběh mise, ale ne příliš detailně. Stejně si to přečte akorát Fury, pak někoho nechá, aby to přepsal do počítače, vytiskl, založil, zakopal a zapomněl na to.

Jeden z aktivistů odpálil bombu, kterou měl připevněnou na vestě. Při výbuchu zahynuly dvě děti.

Nepříjemný pocit mu znovu sevřel vnitřnosti, na několik okamžiků zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Chtěli je zachránit, ale nebylo to možné. Ani Hulk se svou silou, Tony se svým oblekem či on sám se svým štítem nedokázal zabránit výbuchu. Stáli v bezprostřední blízkosti a nebýt Hulka a Tonyho...

Díky včasnému zásahu Hulka a Iron Mana neutrpěl žádný člen týmu žádné zranění.

Dopsal větu a pero odložil. Znovu před očima viděl dvě ohromné zelené ruce, které shrábly Natashu a Clinta jako šachové figurky, sevřely je a Hulk s nimi uskočil co nejdál to bylo možné. Jeho se ujal Tony, pevně ho chytil a odletěl s ním pryč. Tlaková vlna bomby je samozřejmě zasáhla a Stark na chvíli ztratil kontrolu nad tryskami. Ale jinak se nikomu nic nestalo. Kromě těch dvou dětí.

Přejel si dlaněmi po obličeji, vstal a potlačil zívnutí. Hlášení odnesl Furymu, prohodil s ním pouze několik slov a nakonec se zeptal, kde najde Bannera.

"Měl by být na své ubikaci, spí," odpověděl Fury prostě, už začtený do zprávy. Viděl, jak jeho oko sjelo na na poslední věty, než k němu znovu vzhlédl. "Dělali jste, co jste mohli, Rogersi."

"Já vím, pane," přikývl.

"Není třeba se za to, co se stalo, lynčovat."

"Vím, pane," zopakoval a oplácel mu upřený pohled.

"Dobře. Jděte," odmávl ho ledabyle rukou a pustil se do své práce. Steve na nic nečekal, opustil místnost a vydal se rovnou za Brucem. Pokud bude spát, nebude ho budit a promluví si s ním zítra. Upřímně ale doufal, že je ještě vzhůru. Bál se o něj ze všech nejvíce. Natasha a Clint si už prošli horšími věcmi a věděl, že se se smrtí těch dětí vyrovnají nejlépe sami. Samozřejmě, že se jich později zeptá, ale až za pár dní.

Ale Bruce nebyl špion. Nebyl voják, byl to vědec se srdcem ze zlata. Strachoval se o něj dokonce více, než o Tonyho, i když i s ním by si měl promluvit. Jen, aby mu ukázal, že je tady pro něj, kdyby si potřeboval popovídat. Poskytnout mu morální podporu. Moc dobře věděl, že Tony jen trhne rameny, řekne mu, že je v pořádku a že se Steve až moc stará. Jednou ho dokonce nazval mámou kvočnou. Doteď mu to neodpustil, i když se nad tím potají pobaveně ušklíbal.

Zlehka zaklepal na dveře a naslouchal. Ozvalo se zavrzání postele, šouravé kroky a v příští chvíli se před ním dveře otevřely a ve škvíře se objevila Brucova unavená, bledá tvář. Možná se mu to jen zdálo, ale oči měl trochu zarudlé.

"Neruším, doktore Bannere?" zeptal se s jemným úsměvem. Bruce zavrtěl hlavou, ustoupil a pozval Steva dovnitř. Posadil se na jedinou židli, Bruce se opět svezl na postel a přehodil si deku přes ramena.

"Co potřebujete, Steve?" zeptal se. Hlas měl tichý, plochý a chraplavý, pokusil se o úsměv, ale vyšla z toho jen křečovitě stažená grimasa.

"Jen jsem si chtěl s vámi promluvit o dnešku..." načal zlehka. Bruce pokýval hlavou a povzdechl si.

"Moc se omlouvám. Přísahám, že jsem vám nechtěl ublížit a vlastně ani ten druhý chlap nechtěl."

"O tom nemluvím," usmál se. "A navíc, už je všechno v pořádku. Dívejte." Zakroužil ramenem, aby svá slova podložil a ulevil tak Bruceovi alespoň od jednoho pocitu viny.

"To jsem rád. Být supervoják asi nebude zase tak špatné," tiše se zasmál. Steve pouze přikývl a opřel se lokty o svá stehna, prsty zaklenul do sebe a zamyšleně se na ně zadíval.

"Poslouchejte, doktore Bannere... To, co se dneska stalo, nebyla ničí vina. Udělali jsme, co jsme mohli, ale někdy prostě nezvládneme zachránit všechny."

Bruce upíral pohled do podlahy a křivil ústa v nešťastné grimase.

"Byly to jen děti," hlesl nakonec a schoval tvář v dlaních.

"Ano," přikývl Steve, "já vím. A věřte, že kdybychom mohli udělat něco jinak, abychom jim pomohli, udělali bychom to. Ale sám víte, že to bylo nemožné. Ten muž byl vyděšený, nechtěl vyjednávat, nechtěl bojovat. Chtěl to ukončit. A to, že měl u sebe ty děti..." Steve zavřel oči, vnitřnosti se mu zkroutily a jen silou vůle se mu dařilo mluvit klidně a vyrovnaně. "Bylo to podlé. Ale tohle někteří lidé dělají. Je to odporné, já sám to vyloženě nesnáším, ale věřte mi, nemá cenu si něco vyčítat."

"Já to vím, Steve," hlesl Bruce a odvážil se mu podívat do očí. "Vím to, ale... Prostě... Furt je vidím, když zavřu oči. Byly to jen malé děti..." zopakoval.

"Nejste bůh, doktore Bannere. Ani já ne, ani nikdo jiný z našeho týmu. Neumíme zázraky."

Natáhl se a položil mu ruku na rameno. "Nezapomínejte na ty životy, které jsme už spolu zachránili."

Bruce přikývl, roztřeseně se nadechl a zdálo se, že se alespoň malinko uklidnil.

"Děkuji, Steve. Je mi furt hrozně," uchechtl se hořce, "ale myslím, že budu v pořádku. Až se vyspím."

"Jistě."

Steve pochopil, hned vstal a vydal se ke dveřím. "Pořádně se prospěte, doktore Bannere. A kdybyste si potřeboval ještě někdy promluvit, nebojte se na mě obrátit."

"Budu si to pamatovat. Dobrou noc."

"Dobrou noc."

Steve odešel na chodbu, dveře za sebou zavřel a oblékl si koženou bundu, kterou s sebou doteď nosil. Bylo načase jít domů. Najíst se a vyspat. Odešel na nejbližší autobusovou zastávku a počkal si na svůj spoj.

Docela brzy po probuzení z ledu si uvědomil, že má cestování autobusem či vlakem rád. Samozřejmě, většinou dával přednost své motorce. Bylo to rychlejší, když opravdu někam spěchal, ale když měl čas, rád ho strávil na sedačce v autobusu. Musel sice jet dvěma, někdy i třemi spoji a poté zbytek cesty dojít pěšky, ale to mu nevadilo. Přišlo mu, že je jen dobře, že v této dnešní uspěchané době může zpomalit.

Nemusel nic dělat, jen se rozhlížet okolo sebe, prohlížet si ostatní cestující či budovy a všeobecný shon za okny. Někdy skicoval do malého skicáku, který vždy nosil v kapse, jindy si četl. A s potěšením shledával, že není jediný člověk, který to dělá. Objevil se občas jedinec, který více než svému mobilu dal přednost knize. Před týdnem si vedle něj dokonce přisedla dívka s velkým notesem v ruce a sotva se posadila, začala do něj uhlédným písmem psát. Občas jí nakoukl přes rameno a četl si její basně, zatímco ona sledovala jeho skicování.

Jindy poslouchal rozhovory ostatních, i když uvnitř věděl, že by to dělat neměl. Ale nemohl si pomoct. Dozvídal se tolik nových věcí a zároveň si uvědomoval, že ačkoliv se za těch sedmdesát let svět v mnohém velmi změnil, v určitých věcech zůstal stejný. Jen ho mrzelo, jak moc od sebe moderní technologie odcizila členy rodiny. Seděli vedle sebe, ale místo toho, aby si povídali a těšili se z přítomnosti toho druhého, měli oči přilepené na obrazovce mobilu. A proč vlastně? Aby mohli být v kontaktu s lidmi, kteří tady zrovna nebyli? Moderní technologie natolik sblížila a propojila svět, až ho vlastně rozdělila.

Po probuzení dostal svůj vlastní mobil a byly mu vysvětleny všechny jeho funkce. Naučil se používat pouze posílání zpráv a telefonování, víc toho nepotřeboval. Někdy ani to málo ne. Běžně se mu stávalo, že nechal mobil na stole i několik dní vybitý a vůbec ho to neobtěžovalo.

"Mamí, dívej, letadlo!" volala holčička vedle něj. Stála na sedačce čelem k oknu a ukazovala prstem na bílou čáru na obloze.

"To je úžasné, zlatíčko," dostalo se jí nezaujaté reakce. Matka holčičky si něco prohlížela ve své vlastní svítící krabičce a vůbec nevěnovala dceři pozornost.

"V takovém jsme letěli, když jsme byli u moře, že?" pokračovalo dítko.

"Uh-huh."

"A bylo tááák velké!"

"Přesně tak..."

"A ty lešušky byly moc milé."

"Jessico, sedni si a přestaň vykřikovat na celý autobus," napomenula ji matka a na okamžik vzhlédla. Dívenka poslechla, sedla si a zamračeně se dívala před sebe, kopajíc nohama dopředu a dozadu. Steve se pousmál. Jednání ženy se mu vůbec nelíbilo, ale kdo byl, aby ji soudil?

Vytáhl z kapsy skicák a tužku a položil si ho na koleno tak, aby na něj viděla i malá Jessica. Chvíli mu nevěnovala pozornost, ale když začal rychlými tahy kreslit plyšového medvídka, zpozorněla a zvědavě jeho počínání.

"Páni," vydechla tiše a upřela na něj své velké hnědé oči. Steve si uvědomil, že mu přípomíná Tonyho, když vidí něco, co ho absolutně zaujalo. Tiše se nad tím uchechtl.

"Moc hezky malujete," zašeptala.

"Děkuji," mrkl na ni, dodělal detaily v medvědově tváři a papír opatrně ze skicáku vytrhl a podal jí ho. Překvapeně zamrkala, otočila se nejdříve na matku, ale ta jim nevěnovala sebemenší pozornost. Nakonec si papír vzala, tvář se jí rozzářila upřímným, šťastným úsměvem.

"Děkuji. Je nádherný. Mami, dívej, ten pán mi nakreslil medvídka!"

"To je úžasné, zlatíčko," zopakovala žena nezaujatě.

"Kde jste se to naučil?" vyzvídala dál ta malá. Autobus zastavil na kraji cesty, spolu s ostatními auty a okolo nich se prohnal hasičský vůz. Steve přivřel oči, vůz houkal hrozně hlasitě, až ho v uších bolestně píchlo.

"Sám, doma. Kreslím už od malička," odpověděl dívence a znovu se usmál. Postřehl, že jim její matka už věnuje alespoň minimální pozornost. Koutkem oka se na něj podívala a prohlédla si ho, netvářila se nadšeně.

"Malujete i vodovkama?"

"Jen tužkou," mrkl na ni. "Co ty, maluješ ráda?"

"Moc! Hlavně ve školce, tam malujeme každý den! A mamka si každý můj obrázek schovává, viď že jo?"

Znovu se otočila na matku, která na chvíli sklonila mobil a přikývla. "Samozřejmě. Všechny je mám v šuplíku."

Steve slyšel její tep, malinko se zrychlil. Lhala a Steva to vlastně ani nepřekvapilo. Vzpomněl si na svou matku. Ta si opravdu každý jeho obrázek schovala. Když zemřela, našel pod její postelí starou krabici a ta byla plná jeho výtvorů. Nikdy žádný nevyhodila. Vzpomínal si, že když mluvil, ona ho opravdu poslouchala. Neodpovídala mu pouze naučenými frázemi, jako to dělala tato žena. Doba se nakonec přece jen neskutečně změnila.

"Pojď, vystupujeme," zavelela žena najednou, popadla Jessicu za ruku a šla s ní ke dveřím. Dívenka mu zamávala, usmála se jako sluníčko a ještě jednou mu poděkovala za obrázek. Když se za nimi dveře zavíraly, Steve slyšel její matku, kárala ji, aby nikdy nemluvila s cizími lidmi. Potlačil vlastní štiplavé myšlenky, schoval skicák a vyhlédl z okna. V dálce viděl šedý kouř stoupající k obloze.

Vystoupil o čtyři zastávky později a vydal se domů. Pomalým krokem procházel okolo přeplněných popelnic, lidí, kteří neustále někam spěchali a stánků s rychlým občerstvením. V nose ho štípal pach kouře a čím blíže byl domovu, tím silnější ten pach byl. Zároveň slyšel hučení hasičské hadice, pokřikování lidí a vzdálené praskání ohně. Už teď litoval toho chudáka, kterému shořel byt. Zároveň ho napadlo, jestli nenechal otevřené okno. Požár musel být poblíž jeho bytu a pokud se kouř a saze dostaly dovnitř, bude to u něj smrdět jako v udírně.

Vyšel zpoza rohu a ohromeně shledal, že to byl právě jeho a sousední byt, který hořel.

_________________________  
Vítám vás u nové povídky. Po těch pár letech, co jsem nepsala, jsem se s nadšením vrhla do tohohle nápadu a upřímně doufám, že ho dotáhnu do konce. Fanfikci jsem nepsala už opravdu dlouho a myslela jsem, že to ani nikdy neudělám, ale moje láska k Tonymu a Stevovi je očividně silnější.

Povídka bude pravděpodobně docela dlouhá, už teď mám napsaných deset kapitol a stále nejsem ani v polovině, takže se máte na co těšit, jste-li taky fanoušky Stony!


	3. 2.

Opřel se o zábradlí ve výtahu a zamyšleně se zahleděl na svou levou ruku. Měl odřené klouby, zatržené dva nehty a zápěstí ho bolelo tak moc, že jím skoro nemohl hýbat. Během boje došlo k chybě na obleku, kterou v žádném případě neočekával, a přišel o jednu rukavici. Samozřejmě o tom nepověděl kapitánovi Starostlivému, proč by taky měl? Nebyl dítě, aby potřeboval pofoukat bebí a navíc byl Rogers i ostatní dost mimo z toho, co se stalo. Ne, že jím by to neotřáslo, ale to bylo vedlejší.

"Nějaké novinky, Jarvisi?" zeptal se a na okamžik vzhlédl ke stropní kameře a na svého drahého přítele se usmál.

"Téměř žádné, pane," informoval ho. "Když jste byl pryč, Dum-E rozbil váš oblíbený hrnek s logem Black Sabbath, ale už jsem si dovolil vám objednat nový. A stavila se slečna Pottsová, aby si odvezla zbytek věcí."

Tony se kousl zevnitř do tváře a přes veškerou snahu nebrat rozchod s Pepper nijak vážně, srdce se mu nepříjemně sevřelo.

Vešel do obývacího pokoje a rozhlédl se. Skrz okna byl vidět západ slunce, halíc vysoké budovy New Yorku do rudých a růžových odstínů. Jarvis nerozsvítil a navzdory zlatu za okny se pokoj nořil do pochmurných stínů. Aby pravdu řekl, zvykl si na to, že na něj doma Pepper čekala, kdykoliv odjel na misi. Cítil podivný pocit prázdnoty, když hleděl na hnědou pohovku. Většinou na ní seděla se sklenkou vína v ruce a pracovala, aby se při čekání neuhryzala nudou a obavami.

Nepřekvapilo ho, že to s ním ukončila, vlastně to očekával. Žádný z jeho vztahů nikdy nevydržel déle než několik měsíců a vždy to byl on, kdo to nějak pokazil. Jenže většinou si uvědomil, co provedl. Tentokrát si nebyl jistý a Pepper mu to nikdy přesně neřekla.

Mohlo to být tím, že se jí málo věnoval. Až moc času trávil v dílně, pracoval na svých oblecích nebo na jiných vynálezech. Na čemkoliv, jen aby se zabavil. Někdy nevylezl i několik dní.

Nebo to bylo tím, jak je oba společensky znemožnil na té poslední charitativní akci. Nebo to byla něčí oslava? Už nevěděl a ani si přesně nepamatoval, co udělal. Alkohol mu to spolehlivě vymazal z hlavy a Pepperino absolutně nedetailní vyprávění mu nepomohlo si vzpomenout. Matně věděl, že se snažil osedlat alpaku...

Ještě mohlo být na vině to gay porno, které ho Pepper přistihla sledovat. Většina žen obecně nesnášela, když jejich partner sledoval porno, ale gay porno byl úplně jiný šálek kávy. Ale u všech bohů, měli jednadvacáté století! To se opravdu člověk nemohl podívat na film pro dospělé, aniž by za to nenesl následky? Bylo to jen neškodné video, nebo ne?

Pepper se s ním nebavila. Když museli projednat něco pracovního, zachovala si profesionální přístup a strávila s ním tolik času v jedné místnosti, kolik bylo třeba, ale ani o minutu víc. Párkrát se pokusil s ní promluvit i o tom, co se mezi nimi vlastně stalo, ale pokaždé ho odbyla a odešla. Nakonec to přestal zkoušet a prostě to nechal plavat. Byl až moc hrdý na to žádat ji o návrat. A když se to tak vezme, po pár dnech v lihu mu bude líp a nic takového, jako zlomené srdce - které ale určitě neměl! - ho už trápit nebude.

Odešel do koupelny, z jedné ze skříněk vytáhl ortézu na ruku a zpevnil si jí zápěstí. Cestou zpět do obývacího pokoje položil další otázku: "A hádám, že se nikdo nepokusil zničit New York, zatímco jsme byli pryč, viď?"

"Ne, pane, celý den panovalo krásné počasí a dle policejních zpráv došlo pouze k dvanácti vloupáním, jedné krádeži auta, dvěma ublížením na zdraví a k požáru v Brooklynu."

"V Brooklynu?" zareagoval s povytaženým obočím.

"Ano, pane. Ve stejném domě, kde bydlí kapitán Rogers. Přejete si vyslat dron?"

"Proč bych si to měl přát, Jarvisi?"

"Myslel jsem, že byste možná rád věděl a viděl víc."

"Hmmm..." Tony si promnul zamyšleně bradu a podrbal se ve vousech. Nalil si sklenici whisky, dopřál si pořádný doušek a souhlasně pokýval hlavou. "Tak proč ne, pošli ho tam."

"Už se stalo, pane."

"Jak by se asi kapitán Upjatý tvářil, kdyby věděl, že ho šmíruju pomocí dronů?" prohodil Tony se smíchem a po Jarvisově odpovědi se rozesmál ještě víc: "Obávám se, že byste nejdříve musel kapitánu Rogersovi vysvětlit, co to dron je."

Na ohromné obrazovce se objevil krásný a čistý přenos z kamery dronu, letící nad New Yorkem. Tony se posadil do křesla a dopřál si další doušek zlatavé tekutiny. Dron brzy dorazil na místo určení a Tony tak mohl viděl několik hasičských aut a plameny, šlehající z oken Stevova činžovního domu. Kapitán měl teda dneska opravdu z prdele štěstí, pomyslel si škodolibě a zašklebil se. Jako kdyby nestačilo vykloubené rameno, ještě mu shořel byt. Teď bude muset přespávat na základně SHIELDu v těch téměř vězeňských postelích, které byly méně pohodlné, než holá podlaha.

"Spodní byty jsou prázdné," informoval ho Jarvis hlasem, který by se dal nazvat nenuceným. Tony střelil zamračeným pohledem po jedné z kamer. Nabádal ho snad Jarvis k tomu, aby si kapitána nastěhoval do věže?

"Jarvisi, kdy přesně ses stal takovým manipulativním parchantem?"

"Přibližně v době, kdy jste mě vytvořil, pane."

Tony zamručel, naprosto jasně si uměl představit Jarvisovu vážnou slušnou tvář. Svezl se níž po křesle a pozoroval přenos z dronu. Na okamžik se mu dokonce podařilo zahlédnout Steva, který zrovna vyšel zpoza rohu a tvářil se nadmíru šokovaně.

"Ví se, co se tam stalo?"

"Podle toho, co zatím vypustili novináři, došlo k výbuchu plynu."

"Hmm... " Z nějakého důvodu tomu Tony nevěřil. Ne, že by výbuchy plynu byla nějaká rarita, kdepak. Docházelo k nim docela často. A právě o to šlo. Když došlo k podobné události a někdo nechtěl, aby veřejnost znala pravdu, zakrylo se to výbuchem plynu. A takový velký požár zrovna v činžáku, kde bydlel slavný Kapitán Amerika? Buď šlo jen o pořádnou náhodu nebo tady něco pořádně smrdělo.

Zamračil se nad tou myšlenkou. Jestli to byla opravdu ta druhá možnost, možná by nebylo od věci nabídnout Stevovi útočiště. SHIELD byl možná na první pohled bezpečnější místo, plný agentů, zbraní a špičkového bezpečnostního zařízení, ale Tony jim nevěřil. Věřil členům Avengers, sice ne stoprocentně, ale věřil. Ale SHIELDu ne. Skrývali toho před nimi až moc. Možná že Steve nemrkl okem, když dostali rozkaz, ale Tony tak důvěřivý opravdu nebyl.

Dopil, skleničku nechal na zemi a vrátil se zpět do výtahu. V garáži nasedl do nejbližšího z aut a vyrazil rovnou směr Brooklyn.

"Jarvi, vytoč mi Rogerse."

"Jistě, pane," reagoval okamžitě z palubního počítače a v příští chvíli se autem nesly vyzváněcí tóny. Trvalo to dlouho, Tony měl dokonce chvíli dojem, že mu to kapitán vůbec nezvedne, ale nakonec vyzvánění ustalo a z reproduktorů se, kromě hluku ulice, ozval Stevův klidný a k Tonyho překvapení pobavený hlas. Nezněl jako člověk, který právě vyhořel.

"Ahoj, Tony. Řekni mi, kdy se ti podařilo dostat k mému mobilu a štítu, že jsem si toho vůbec nevšiml?"

Tiše se pobaveně zachechtal, okamžitě věděl, o čem Steve mluví. "Když jsi jednou usnul v jetu, vojáku. Ale to už je docela dlouho, jak je možné, že jsi na to nepřišel dřív? Mimochodem, hodně mě urazilo, že jsi u mě neměl žádnou fotku!"

"Nevím, jak se ke kontaktům přidávají fotografie. Ani jsem nevěděl, že je to možné," přiznal se kapitán beze studu. Tonyho napadlo, že zní zvláštně uvolněně a spokojeně. A taky unaveně. To poslední chápal, byli po misi, on sám sotva držel oči otevřené, ale jinak absolutně nechápal, jak s ním ztráta bytu, domova a jeho věcí vůbec nepohnula.

"Jasně, zapomněl jsem, že jsi z doby kamenné," ucedil a předjel několik aut, které se jako šneci táhly před ním. "Hele, proč vlastně volám. Jarvis mi řekl, že ti vyhořel barák."

"No... jo, to má Jarvis pravdu. Je to tu teď docela blázinec. Naštěstí nikdo nezůstal uvězněný uvnitř a požárníkům se daří oheň zkrotit."

Tony se zašklebil nad slovem "požárníci". Napadlo ho, že ho snad ještě od nikoho neslyšel.

"Co máš teď v plánu? Spát na základně SHIELDu? Nebo si najdeš pohodlnou lepenkovou krabici na rohu ulice?"

"Obávám se, že by mi z krabice táhlo na nohy. Proč se ptáš?"

Steve vtipkoval? Tony nakrčil obočí a sjel pohledem na monitor v palubní desce, který ukazoval jen jméno kontaktu "Kapitán Steve Zatracený Rogers" a dobu trvání hovoru, jako by tak mohl vidět Stevovi přímo do tváře. Tohle mu k němu nesedělo, Steve byl neustále tak upjatý a vážný. Možná se takhle vyrovnával se stresem? Pche, a pak že on sám používal humor, aby nikdo nepoznal, v jakých sračkách zrovna je. Ještě tu byla možnost, že se Stevovi záhadně podařilo se opít nebo něčím sjet. To to musel být matroš, aby skolil supervojáka. A ani se nerozdělil!

"Mám volné patro ve věži. S pokojem, koupelnou, kuchyní, šatnou a plno dalšího místa nezbytného k životu... Tak mě jen tak napadlo, jestli bys náhodou nechtěl zůstat u mě, než vymyslíš, co dělat dál."

Dlouho bylo ticho, Tony mohl slyšet jen Stevův dech a pokřikování lidí a hasičů na ulici. "Dejte tomu psovi kyslík!" křičel v jednu chvíli někdo.

"Hej, kápo?"

"Je to od tebe velmi pozorné, Tony, vážím si toho," začal jak jinak, než slušně a obšírně. Tony z jeho řeči to "ale" cítil naprosto jasně už od prvního slova a samozřejmě, že se hned dostavilo. Kapitán nezklamal. "Ale nerad bych tě obtěžoval."

"Hej, poslouchals mě? Mám volné patro, nemusíme se vůbec potkat, pokud nebudeme chtít!" zazubil se. "A navíc, nedělám to pro tebe, kápo. Ale pro sebe a pro tým. Jestli budeš spát na tom mučícím nástroji, kterému SHIELD drze říká postel, budeš jako osina v zadku a každá mise bude utrpení."

Steve se zlehka uchechtl a povzdechl si. Tony nato dodal. "Furt tak všem pomáháš, mámo kvočno. Nech jednou někoho, aby pomohl tobě... Ale nutit tě nebudu."

To byla lež, chtěl ho k tomu donutit. Možná by tam mohl prostě dojet, nacpat toho skoro dvoumetrového supervojáka do kufru a odvézt ho s sebou. Samozřejmě z čistě vědeckých důvodů! Znal Steva pouze jako Kapitána Ameriku a jako svého velitele.

Ale jaký byl skutečný Steve Rogers? Vařil si ráno snídani? Nosil u vaření zástěru? Jakou hudbu poslouchal a jak trávil volný čas? Modlí se před spaním? Na kolenou u postele? A hlavně, a to byla ta nejdůležitější otázka, chodil doma v botech nebo bez? Naboso nebo v ponožkách? Podle toho se dalo poznat opravdu hodně a Tony měl náhlou chuť to všechno zjistit. Možná by i na Rogerse získal jiný pohled a potlačil do pozadí tu představu dokonalého Kapitána Ameriky, kterou do něj již od dětství vtloukával Howard.

Ozval se dlouhý povzdechl značící rezignaci. "Pokud ti to opravdu nevadí, Tony, rád bych tvou nabídku přijal."

Spokojeně se zašklebil a v duchu se poplácal po rameni. Podařilo se mu kapitána přemluvit a měl z toho patřičnou a samozřejmě i škodolibou radost. Budou to zajímavé dny.

"Okej. Seš furt před barákem? Vyzvednu tě, budu tam do deseti minut."

"Deset minut? Tony, i kdybys přerušil všechny dopravní předpisy, nedostal by ses sem dříve než za půl hodiny."

"Jsem už na cestě."

Steve se opět odmlčel, poté se ozvalo další povzdechnutí. "Nepočítal jsi s tím, že odmítnu nebo bys odmítnutí nebral jako odpověď?"

"To první, kápo. Tonyho Starka nikdo jen tak neodmítne."

"Jo, to máš asi pravdu. Jeď opatrně."

Steve zavěsil dřív, než mu na to stačil odpovědět nějakou štiplavou poznámkou. Tony se usmál, pohodlněji se usadil v kožené sedačce a předjel další šneky na silnici. Byla sice pravda, že si s Rogersem šli po krku téměř neustále od doby, co se poznali, i tak se ale Tony těšil. Když už nic, bude ve věži ještě další živá bytost. Ty tiché holé zdi někdy působily klaustrofobicky a jediná útěcha mu byla práce v dílně.

Téměř krokem projel Rogersovou ulicí. Byl to opravdu blázinec, dům ještě stále hořel, na místě byla dvě hasičská auta, policie a několik sanitek. Všichni byli natolik zaměstnaní, že ho ani nikdo nepřišel seřvat - nebo se o to alespoň pokusit - za blokování cesty.

"Jarvisi, pošli sem znovu ty drony," zasyčel napůl úst. "Ať udělají skeny, chci všechno, co dokážeš zjistit."

"Jistě, pane."

Steva uviděl na zídce kousek od něj. Seděl se svěšenými rameny, pohled upíral na dům a ruce měl volně spuštěné v klíně. Tonymu, ačkoliv nevěděl proč a značně ho to znervóznilo, vytanula na mysli představa malého Steva s aktovkou na zádech. Opravdu, vypadal jako školáček, který čeká na rodiče. Ne, že by o tom Tony něco věděl. Prvních pár let ho vzdělávali doma a pak byl poslán pryč na internát. Rodiče ho nikdy ze školy nevyzvedávali.

Zastavil auto přímo před ním, spustil okýnko a podíval se na něj přes okraj slunečních brýlí.

"Musím říct, že na bezdomovce vypadáš docela dobře... Berte tohle jako únos, kapitáne," zažertoval, natahujíc se přes sedadlo, aby mu otevřel dveře. "Nasedej, než se mi za zadek postaví další hasiči a zablokují nás tady. Tys do toho baráku prostě musel vlézt, co?" okomentoval černé šmouhy na jeho tváři a rukách.

Steve rychle nastoupil a s přehnanou opatrností dveře zavřel, za což mu byl Tony vděčný. Se svou silou by byl schopný ty dveře vyrvat a Tony měl své auto rád.

Pobaveně se zašklebil, Steve se dovnitř téměř nevlezl. Týlem se dotýkal stropu a kolena měl téměř u uší. Poradil mu, jak si seštelovat sedadlo, ale i když ho posunul až dozadu a trochu zaklonil, stejně ho bylo plné auto.

"Příště přijedu v džípu," zabrblal, rychle vycouval a vydal se zpět k věži.

"Děkuji, Tony," věnoval mu kapitán úsměv. "Pomohl jsem jim jen vyvést z domu pár lidí, kteří tam zůstali. Měli ale ohromné štěstí, že můj byt a sousední byly prázdné. Nedošlo k žádnému úmrtí a zranění nejsou vážná."

"Jistě, štěstí..." poznamenal napůl úst a podíval se na něj. "Věříš té pohádce o výbuchu plynu, Rogersi?"

"Jistě. Proč bych neměl?"

Steve se zdál zmatený. Cítil na sobě jeho pohled, tak jen trhl neurčitě rameny. Možná byl jen paranoidní, ale opravdu se mu nechtělo věřit, že výbuch plynu v domě Kapitána Ameriky byla nehoda. Rozhodl se, že se na to později podívá, aby si byl jistý.


	4. 3.

Uvažoval, že by mohl mobil, tiše mu vibrující v kapse, prostě ignorovat, ale nakonec mu svědomí nedovolilo to udělat. Mohlo to být přeci něco důležitého, třeba další mise nebo novinky o Peggy. Jenže místo jména ředitele Furyho či čísla hospicu se na něj z displaye pobaveně šklebil Tony.

Podle pozadí poznal, že stál v quinjetu a držel před sebou Stevův štít. Na levé tváři měl stín modřiny a na rtu prasklinu, přesto se usmíval a oči mu zářily šibalským pobavením. Vrásky, které se mu tak tvořily okolo očí a úst a dokonce i na čele z něj dělaly úplně jiného člověka. Kdyby znal Tonyho jen z fotky, myslel by si, že je to zábavný a milý chlapík. To samozřejmě byl taky, ale byl taky arogantní a škodolibý a ať už se Steve snažil sebevíc, vždy se Tonymu nějak podařilo ho vytočit.

Nicméně nad fotkou povytáhl obočí a pobaveně se uchechtl. Neměl nejmenší tušení, kdy se Tonymu podařilo tohle udělat, protože nenechával štít ani svůj mobil jen tak někde ležet. Jenže Tony si vždy našel skulinku, aby mohl udělat to, co chtěl. Dokonce i změnil název kontaktu. Už tam nestálo prostě "Tony Stark", ale "Génius, milionář, filantrop, playboy a rozhodně slavnější než ty!" Zasmál se nad tím, to byl celý Tony. Přijal hovor.

"Ahoj, Tony. Řekni mi, kdy se ti podařilo dostat k mému mobilu a štítu, že jsem si toho vůbec nevšiml?"

Slyšel Tonyho smích, který ho nutil se taky usmívat. Vysmátého a uvolněného Tonyho měl vlastně docela rád, byl snesitelnější a konverzace s ním plynula, nepřipomínala trhání zubů.

"Když jsi jednou usnul v jetu, vojáku. Ale to už je docela dlouho, jak je možné, že jsi na to nepřišel dřív? Mimochodem, hodně mě urazilo, že jsi u mě neměl žádnou fotku!"

V jeho hlase byla jasná známka opravdového dotčení. Jenže Steve ani nevěděl, že bylo možné si ke kontaktům přidávat fotografie a tak ho něco takového ani nenapadlo. Navíc, jak by to udělal? Nemohl jen tak za Tonym přijít a vyfotografovat si ho. Mohl jedině stáhnout nějakou fotku z internetu, ale ani to neuměl.

"Nevím, jak se ke kontaktům přidávají fotografie. Ani jsem nevěděl, že je to možné," přiznal se tedy beze studu.

"Jasně, zapomněl jsem, že jsi z doby kamenné," ucedil. "Hele, proč vlastně volám. Jarvis mi řekl, že ti vyhořel barák."

Jeho oči opět sjely na stále hořící činžovní dům. Plameny už byly menší, lidé pomalu mizeli z ulic, buď si pro ně přijeli příbuzní nebo odjížděli do nemocnice v sanitkách. Steve se snažil plně vnímat jen Tonyho hlas a ostatní zvuky ignorovat. Sirény sanitek, policejních a hasičských aut byly opravdu hodně hlasité.

"No... jo, to má Jarvis pravdu," přiznal. "Je to tu teď docela blázinec. Naštěstí nikdo nezůstal uvězněný uvnitř a požárníkům se daří oheň zkrotit."

"Co máš teď v plánu? Spát na základně SHIELDu? Nebo si najdeš pohodlnou lepenkovou krabici na rohu ulice?"

"Obávám se, že by mi z krabice táhlo na nohy, takže raději volím SHIELD. Proč se ptáš?"

"Mám volné patro ve věži. S pokojem, koupelnou, kuchyní, šatnou a plno dalšího místa nezbytného k životu... Tak mě jen tak napadlo, jestli bys náhodou nechtěl zůstat u mě, než vymyslíš, co dělat dál."

Dlouho neodpovídal. Zůstal překvapeně hledět na bílý kamínek na chodníku a znovu si v hlavě přehrával Tonyho slova. Ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že mu zrovna Tony nabídne útočiště. Očekával spíš, že se mu vysměje, bude si z jeho situace dělat legraci, ale že ho pozve k sobě domů?

Proběhl okolo něj mladý hasič, v náruči držel malou čivavu omámenou kouřovými zplodinami.

"Dejte tomu psovi někdo kyslík!" křičel na záchranáře.

"Hej, kápo?"

Škubl sebou. Přestal myslet na to, že on teď představuje tu čivavu a Tony hasiče a záchranáře, což byla opravdu šílená představa. Musel být unavenější, než si doopravdy myslel.

"Je to od tebe velmi pozorné, Tony, vážím si toho," začal zvolna a snažil se dát co nejvíce najevo, že si Tonyho nabídky opravdu velmi váží. Ale nemohl to přece přijmout. Neslušelo se jen tak využít něčí pohostinnosti, když měl kam jít. "Ale nerad bych tě obtěžoval."

"Hej, poslouchals mě? Mám volné patro, nemusíme se vůbec potkat, pokud nebudeme chtít!" zazubil se. "A navíc, nedělám to pro tebe, kápo. Ale pro sebe a pro tým. Jestli budeš spát na tom mučícím nástroji, kterému SHIELD drze říká postel, budeš jako osina v zadku ještě víc, než doteď, a každá mise bude utrpení."

Zlehka se uchechtl. V tom měl Tony naprostou pravdu, kolikrát už přemýšlel nad tím, že se lépe vyspal v zákopu než v jejich postelích. Povzdechl si. Tonyho nabídka zněla opravdu lákavě.

"Furt tak všem pomáháš, mámo kvočno. Nech jednou někoho, aby pomohl tobě... Ale nutit tě nebudu."

Prudce se narovnal a zamračil se. Zase mu řekl mámo kvočno a Stevovi se to ani trošku nelíbilo. Ale musel dát Tonymu opět za pravdu. Možná, že to nebyl tak špatný nápad. Navíc, mohl by tak strávit s Tonym trochu více času a to by jim jistě pomohlo se více poznat a vycházet spolu lépe během misí. Anebo je to ještě více rozhádá, ale to nemohl vědět. Dlouze si povzdechl, rezignoval.

"Pokud ti to opravdu nevadí, Tony, rád bych tvou nabídku přijal."

"Okey. Seš furt před barákem? Vyzvednu tě, budu tam do deseti minut."

"Deset minut? Tony, i kdybys přerušil všechny dopravní předpisy, nedostal by ses sem dříve než za půl hodiny."

"Jsem už na cestě."

Steve se odmlčel a zavrtěl nad Tonyho počínáním hlavou. 

"Nepočítal jsi s tím, že odmítnu nebo bys odmítnutí nebral jako odpověď?"

"To první, kápo. Tonyho Starka nikdo jen tak neodmítne."

"Jo, to máš asi pravdu. Jeď opatrně."

Zavěsil a schoval mobil zpět do kapsy. Posadil se na nízkou zídku protějšího domu a bez pohnutí čekal na odvoz. Žaludek se mu podivně zkroutil, jako vždycky, když měl s Tonym sám trávit nějaký čas. Honem se pokusil ten pocit alespoň trošku zahnat. Nebyla to nervozita, úzkost ani nic podobného. Nevěděl, proč se takhle cítil. Sám tomu nerozuměl.

Ne, to by lhal. Věděl přesně, co se s ním děje, jenže si to nechtěl přiznat. Kdyby to udělal, stalo by se to skutečností a na tu teď neměl čas, prostor ani náladu. Stačilo, aby to ignoroval a snažil se rozptýlit čímkoliv jiným. Zároveň si uvědomoval, že bude v háji ve chvíli, kdy se na něj Tony usměje a jeho oči roztají jako horká čokoláda. Nikdy dřív si neuvědomil, kolik odstínů můžou hnědé oči mít. Nebo to dělaly jen Tonyho oči? Kdo ví...

Steve je rád pozoroval. Když byl šťastný nebo do něčeho ponořený, oči mu zářily a měly barvu již zmiňované horké čokolády. Když se zlobil, byly jako ledové kaštany. A ve chvíli, kdy byl opravdu vytočený do běla, ztmavly tak moc, že byly téměř černé.

Povzdechl si a svěsil ramena. Jsi v háji, Rogersi. Jsi opravdu hodně v háji...

Uslyšel příjemné vrčení motoru a v příští chvíli až k němu dojelo bílé sportovní auto, o kterém už teď věděl, že se do něj těžko vleze. Pousmál se, Tony spustil okýnko a vrhl na něj pobavený pohled přes okraj slunečních brýlí.

"Musím říct, že na bezdomovce vypadáš docela dobře... Berte tohle jako únos, kapitáne," zažertoval, natahujíc se přes sedadlo, aby mu otevřel dveře. "Nasedej, než se mi za zadek postaví další hasiči a zablokují nás tady. Tys do toho baráku prostě musel vlézt, co?"

Steve se trochu otřepal, aby Tonymu nezašpinil auto a rychle nastoupil. Hlavou se udeřil do stropu auta a holeněmi do palubní desky. Tony ho instruoval, kterými tlačítky si může sedadlo upravit, což hned udělal. Opatrně na ně zatlačil, jen zlehka, aby nic nezničil a brzy měl alespoň místo na nohy.

"Příště přijedu v džípu," zabrblal Tony, rychle vycouval a vydal se zpět k věži.

"Děkuji, Tony," věnoval mu úsměv. "Pomohl jsem jim jen vyvést z domu pár lidí, kteří tam zůstali. Měli ale ohromné štěstí, že můj byt a sousední byly prázdné. Nedošlo k žádnému úmrtí a zranění nejsou vážná."

"Jistě, štěstí..." poznamenal napůl úst a podíval se na něj. "Věříš té pohádce o výbuchu plynu, Rogersi?"

"Jistě. Proč bych neměl?"

Steve se zmateně zamračil a Tonyho sledoval. Do teď ho nenapadlo o tom výbuchu přemýšlet jinak, než o nešťastné nehodě, jenže Tony mu nasadil brouka do hlavy. Udělal to někdo schválně? A pokud ano, proč?

"Myslíš, že to nebyla nehoda?" vyslovil své nynější obavy.

"Možná. Ta možnost tady je, to musíš uznat."

"To jistě, ale proč?"

Tony se ušklíbl a na okamžik se na něj podíval. "Hele, kápo, ve světě je sice plno lidí, kteří tě milují, ale zároveň i ti, kteří se tě chtějí zbavit nadobro."

Steve mlčel. Zamračil se nad Tonyho slovy, měl totiž naprostou pravdu. Snažil se pátrat v paměti, jestli nedávno nedošlo k podobným událostem nebo k jiným útokům na jeho osobu, ale na nic nepřišel.

"Nebo jsem jen paranoidní," mávl nad tím Tony rukou, jako vždycky, když chtěl uzavřít nějaké téma. Steve se tomu nebránil, ačkoliv mu mozek jel na plné obrátky. V tu chvíli si všiml Tonyho zápěstí zpevněné ortézou. Zamračil se víc, než předtím a veškeré předešlé úvahy byly prozatím zapomenuty.

"Tony, tohle se ti stalo během mise?" zeptal se a pokynul k jeho ruce. Tony taky shlédl a mírně rukou pohnul. Steve mohl jasně slyšet ostřejší nádech bolesti.

"Měl jsi mi to říct," pokáral ho příkře. Nepřekvapilo ho, že to Tony zatajil, to však neznamenalo, že s tím souhlasil.

"A co by to změnilo, kápo?" zamručel. "Dal bys mi na to pusu a všechno by se kouzelně uzdravilo? Prosim tě..."

"Musím o takových věcech vědět, Tony, abych to mohl napsat do hlášení. A taky, aby se ti dostalo patřičné lékařské péče."

"Hmm, dokotři? Ne, to není zrovna pro mě. Ortéza, prášky na bolest a sklenka bude stačit, uvidíš."

Steve se zprudka nadechl, připravený odpovědět, ale nakonec to neudělal. Promnul si kořen nosu, vzduch z plic opět vypustil a opřel se pohodlněji do sedadla. Nechtěl se s Tonym hádat, ne po tom, jak dobře si dneska vedli při misi. Hádkou a dalšími výtkami by je mohl akorát poslat o několik kroků vzad, což opravdu nechtěl. Zavřel oči a vnímal jen vrnění motoru a Tonyho klidný, pravidelný tep.

Ujeli ještě několik metrů, než Tony prudce škubl volantem doprava a zastavili na krajnici. Steve sebou překvapeně trhl a sledoval, jak k němu Tony natahuje ruku. Neuhnul před ním, nechal jeho chladnou dlaň spočinout mu na čele. Zmateně se zamračil.

"Co to děláš?"

"Zkouším, jestli nejsi nemocný. Připadáš mi nemocný."

"Cože? Ne, Tony, nejsem nemocný. Jsem supervoják, nemůžu onemocnět..." vysvětlil pomalu, stále zmatený z Tonyho počínání. Hleděl mu do očí, které byly tmavší a tvrdší, obezřetnější, než obvykle, a přemýšlel, o co mu kruci šlo.

"Opravdu? Celej den seš na mě jak milius, když jsme si volali, vtipkoval jsi, nepeskuješ mě za překročení povolené rychlosti a teď jsi mě ani neseřval. Co je s tebou špatně, Rogersi?" řekl velmi vážně.

"Tony..." hlesl unaveně a až nyní uhnul hlavou před jeho rukou. Bylo to až příliš rozptylující. "Nejsem nemocný, jen unavený. A nechci se s tebou hádat. Ano, zlobím se, že jsi mi neřekl o svém zranění, protože si upřímně myslím, že bych o takových věcech měl vědět. Ale tím, že se s tebou teď budu hádat, nic nezměním."

"Hmm..." Tony zamyšleně přimhouřil oči a pozorně si Steva prohlížel. Pohled mu oplácel, cítil však mrazení podél páteře.

"Přesto bych rád věděl, proč jsi mi to zatajil."

Tony pokrčil rameny, uchopil volant a opět se zařadil do hustého provozu. Ta veselá světélka z jeho očí zmizela a Steve tak mohl vidět, že byl unavený a zničený úplně stejně, jako on sám. Nestávalo se často, že by se Tony nechal vidět takto. Většinou měl nasazenou svou masku, někdy arogantní, jindy budící dojem, že nic na světě ho nemůže rozhodit. Rozdával falešné úsměvy, sršel vtipy a ani za nic nikoho nenechal pod onu masku nahlédnout.

"Měli jsme dost práce s tvým ramenem, Hulkem a s celou situací. Plus ty děti..." zamračil se. "Moje ruka nebyla priorita."

Steve se něžně usmál. "Tony, jsi důležitý člen týmu, to přeci víš. Tvoje zdraví je stejně důležité jako ostatních."

Netrvalo dlouho a maska byla zpět na svém místě. Tony se zazubil a bezstarostně si povzdechl, opírajíc se do sedadla. "Když to říkáš, kápo." Opět mávl rukou a Steve věděl, že diskuze byla u konce.

Konečně dojeli k věži. Steve hleděl z okna, všiml si, že navzdory tmě se v okolí zdržuje velké množství starších dětí a teenagerů. Byli většinou usazení na lavičkách nebo na zemi na dekách a hleděli do mobilů, tabletů nebo laptopů. Mnoho z nich ale rovněž hledělo do učebnic a něco vytrvale psali. Překvapeně povytáhl obočí.

"Je jich tady dost..."

"Těch děcek?" zasmál se. "No to bych řekl. Jak by taky ne, zařídil jsem, aby měli v okolí věže WiFi zdarma. Mám nejlepší pokrytí ve městě," prohlásil pyšně a sjel do podzemní garáže.

Steve samozřejmě věděl, co to WiFi je, Tony s Clintem mu to vysvětlovali už několikrát. Bezdrátové připojení k internetu, zopakoval si v duchu definici, jen pro jistotu.

"Proč bys to dělal?"

"Ne všichni mají takové možnosti," pokrčil rameny. "A internet potřebujou, už jen kvůli škole. Víš, Rogersi, dneska se prostě všechno děje přes internet. A navíc, jsem štědrý muž! Dělám štědré věci."

Steve se musel tiše uchechtnout, když viděl, jak se Tony naparuje. Hrdě se narovnal, bradu vystrčil dopředu a na tváři mu hrál velice samolibý pohled.

"To je od tebe hezké. Jen je škoda, že brzy začne být příliš chladno na vysedávání venku," poznamenal spíše pro sebe.

Vystoupili z auta, Steve se vší opatrností zabouchl dveře a následoval Tonyho k výtahu.

"Vítejte zpět, pane."

Trhl sebou a rychle se rozhlédl. Jarvise samozřejmě znal a podle hlasu ho poznal, i tak se ale lekl. Jedna věc byla, když měl v uchu komunikační zařízení, to pak očekával, že na něj bude mluvit někdo, koho nevidí. Nebyl ale připravený na to slyšet Jarvisův hlas zdánlivě odnikud. Tony se začal smát.

"Jarve, chlape, děsíš nám hosty! Jdi se stydět do kouta, běž."

"Omlouvám se, kapitáne Rogersi. Nechtěl jsem vás vyděsit," omluvil se Jarvis, ignorujíc Tonyho... rozkaz? Mohl ho Jarvis vůbec poslechnout a jít se stydět do kouta? Steve sice často zapomínal, že Jarvis není živá osoba, přesto pochyboval, že Jarvis vůbec ví, jak se stydět.

"V pořádku, Jarvisi. Jen jsi mě překvapil. Přeji ti hezký den."

"Já vám taky, kapitáne. Pan Stark mě informoval, že tady s námi chvíli zůstanete. Chtěl bych vás upozornit, že řídím celou věž a můžete mě tak slyšet všude. Doufám, že vás znovu nevylekám."

"Prej informoval," odfrkl si Tony polohlasem. Steve se usmál.

"Určitě ne, Jarvisi. Jsem si jistý, že si na to brzy zvyknu. A navíc, neměl bych tady zůstávat moc dlouho. Jen co si najdu nový byt, odejdu."

"Jarvis ti s tím pomůže," ujistil ho Tony a poplácal ho po rameni. "Slyšíš, Jarve? Začni dávat dohromady seznam volných bytů v Brooklynu."

"Jistě, pane. Nechám vám to na srakpadu ve vašem bytě, kapitáne."

"Na srakpadu..." zopakoval Steve pomalu a svraštil obočí, čímž Tonyho opět rozesmál.

"Raději mu to vytiskni, Jarve."

"Jak si přejete, pane."

Dveře výtahu se otevřely a Steve byl uveden do velké místnosti s hnědými sedačkami, křesly a krbem napravo a kuchyňským koutem nalevo. Celá stěna naproti výtahu byla prosklená a Steve měl tak úžasný výhled na noční New York. Vše, stěny i podlahy, byly obloženy chladným mramorem, jen pod sedačkami ležel huňatý koberec.

Obdivně vydechl, neustále se rozhlížel a vůbec nezaznamenal Tonyho upřený pobavený pohled. Stihl se bleskurychle přesunout k baru a už třímal sklenici s whiskey.

"Tak co říkáš?"

"Je to... velké," poznamenal Steve rozpačitě. Tony obrátil oči ke stropu a uchechtl se.

"Čekal jsem větší nadšení."

"Nejsem na tohle zvyklý, Tony," usmál se omluvně. "Je to tady opravdu velkolepé. Nic menšího jsem ale neočekával."

Tony se zasmál, dopřál si doušek whiskey a ukázal rukou do prostoru k jedné z chodeb. "Najdeš mě většinou někde tam, buď v posteli nebo v dílně. Ale Jarvis ti vždy řekne, kde přesně jsem, takže se nemusíš namáhat s hledáním. Kdybys tedy toužil po mé společnosti," mrkl na něj. "Tvůj byt je o několik pater níž, Jarvis tě tam provede. Chovej se jako doma a kdybys mi chtěl někdy udělat snídani, zlobit se nebudu."

Steve se usmál a jen přikývl a mlčel, jelikož nenacházel slov. Přešel k oknům a vyhlédl ven. Takhle z výšky se zdál New York maličký. Na chvíli ho napadlo, že se cítí jako pán světa a hned pochopil, proč tohle Tony nechal postavit.

"No nic, já jdu spát. A ty bys taky měl. Jarve, postarej se o něj. A, kápo." Došel k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno. "Chovej se jako doma."

"Jsem ti opravdu velmi vděčný, Tony. Dobrou noc."

"Dobrou, dobrou."

Tony odešel a Steve se na Jarvisovu žádost vrátil zpět do výtahu.


	5. 4.

Po hodině převalování to nakonec vzdal, posadil se a rozhlédl se po ložnici, hledajíc hodiny, ale nenašel. Plánoval se natáhnout pro svůj mobil, jenže v tu chvíli se ozval Jarvis, hlasem tišším než obvykle: 

“Dobré ráno, kapitáne Rogersi. Je právě pět hodin čtyřicet osm minut. Venkovní teplota je pět stupňů celsia a během dne by měla vyšplhat na deset stupňů celsia. Na dnešek jsou hlášeny přeháňky a bude převážně zataženo.”

Pousmál se a pohlédl na strop, ale žádnou z kamer nenašel, takže se jen tak usmál do prostoru. 

“Dobré ráno i tobě, Jarvisi.”

Jarvis ohleduplně mlčel po celou dobu, kterou Steve strávil v koupelně a znovu promluvil až ve chvíli, kdy došel do kuchyně.

"Poslíček vám nechal na křesle dárek od pana Starka. Musím vás ale varovat, pan Stark mi dal jasné pokyny a pokud se prý jen budete tvářit, jako že přemýšlíte o vracení a následném 'proslovu', mám vás zamknout v pokoji a nepustit, dokud poslušně neslíbíte, že si dárek ponecháte."

Steve se naježil, to znělo přesně jako Tony a vůbec se mu to nezamlouvalo. Už si v hlavě připravoval, co Tonymu řekne, pokud ho Jarvis pustí z pokoje; a obezřetně došel ke křeslu. 

Prstem odklopil jednu stěnu papírové tašky. Zamrkal. Uvnitř leželo několik obyčejných triček, tílek a košil, mikina, troje džíny a tepláky. Další taška obsahovala dvoje boty, jedny na každodenní nošení, druhé na běh; a v poslední bylo spodní prádlo a ponožky. 

"Pan Stark mě požádal, abych zjistil, kde obvykle nakupujete. Byl toho názoru, a já s ním souhlasil, že by vám bylo příjemnější, kdyby bylo oblečení z obchodů vašeho vlastního výběru. I když, dlouho uvažoval nad tím, že vám nechá dovézt košile od Armaniho." 

To už tak moc jako Tony neznělo. Steve si spíš uměl představit, že by Tony nakoupil věci stejné kvality, jako si kupuje on sám, jen aby mohl sledovat, jak s tím Steve nesouhlasí. Nemohl ale popřít, že to bylo ohleduplné. Tony ho opět překvapil.

"Budu mu muset poděkovat, dělá toho pro mě víc, než bych si přál," povzdechl si a promnul si kořen nosu. Byl vděčný, na druhou stranu se cítil hloupě. Nejen, že ho tady Tony nechává bydlet, ale ještě mu kupuje oblečení? A Steve mu to neměl jak oplatit, jedině snad za věci zaplatit, ale to by Tony jistě nepřijal. 

"Jsem si jistý, že pokud mu uděláte opravdu dobrou snídani, jak navrhoval včera večer, a přidáte k tomu šálek kávy, bude to jako poděkování stačit."

"Budu mít z čeho vařit?" nakrčil Steve nevěřícně obočí. Neuměl si představit Tonyho u sporáku a z vlastní zkušenosti věděl, že jídlo z donášky měl Tony nejradši. Tudíž pochyboval, že by v lednici bylo něco jiného, než poloprázdné papírové krabičky od číny.

"Hospodyně dorazí až zítra odpoledne, takže se obávám, že obsah lednice je velice omezený."

"Dobře, nevadí. Zajdu si zaběhat a cestou zpět něco koupím. Jí Tony vajíčka?"

"Kromě hub a mořských plodů jí pan Stark úplně všechno," ujistil ho Jarvis a rozsvítil před Stevem obrazovku s mapou Manhattanu, na které zvýraznil několik tras a obchodů s potravinami. "Dovolil jsem si označit obchody, které již brzy otevírají a jsou hned na trasách, které newyorčtí běžci považují za nejlepší." 

Steve se na trasy letmo podíval a vybral si tu nejdelší. Dle Jarvisových výpočtů by průběrnému běžci zabralo hodinu a půl ji oběhnout. Se svou rychlostí to Steve odhadoval na půl hodiny, a to kdyby to opravdu flákal. 

"V kolik Tony vstává?"

"Pan Stark v noci ještě dvě hodiny pracoval a usnul teprve před třemi hodinami. Myslím, že se jen tak nevzbudí." 

"Dobře. Děkuji, Jarvisi."

Převlékl se do nového sportovního oblečení a zálibně se zahleděl na nové boty. Byly velice pohodlné a padly mu dokonale. Nechávám se rozmazlovat, napadlo ho mrzutě a udělal si v hlavě poznámku, že se musí alespoň pokusit Tonymu za věci zaplatit. S úsměvem a vyhlídkou na hezký den vyběhl vstříc zamračenému Manhattanu.

Nakonec se zdržel déle, než předpokládal, ale věřil Jarvisově úsudku. Navíc, sám Tony prohlašoval, že málokdy vstane před devátou. A bylo teprve osm. 

Zastavil se rychle ve svém bytě, jen aby ze sebe smyl pot a prach města, a hned nato zamířil nahoru do Tonyho kuchyně. Z vlasů mu ještě kapala voda a v ruce svíral ucha igelitové tašky plné jídla. Zarazil se jen co vystoupil z výtahu a překvapeně povytáhl obočí. 

“Říkal jsem vám, že spí,” ozval se Jarvis tlumeně. “Kde spí, to už jste se neptal.”

Steve pomalu došel ke kuchyňskému ostrůvku a sledoval spícího Tonyho. Ležel na břiše s tváří otočenou k němu, jedna ruka mu visela přes okraj linky a pod ní na zemi se válel hrnek a malá hnědá louže, podle vůně šlo o kávu. 

“Spí tady často?” zašeptal Steve, vědom si toho, že ho Jarvis jistě uslyší.

“Občas ano. Osobně si myslím, že se panu Starkovi spí dobře všude, kromě postele,” informoval Steva klidně. “Nebuďte ho. Až to začne být příliš nepohodlné nebo mu začne brnět ruka z nedostatku přísunu krve, probudí se sám.”

Steve se podezřívavě zahleděl ke stropu. Možná se mu to jen zdálo, ale měl dojem, že si to Jarvis užívá. Podobně jako Tony, když si mohl z někoho vystřelit. Povzdechl si a zavrtěl nad tím hlavou. Jarvis byl očividně po svém stvořiteli.

Vzal z pohovky deku, Tonyho opatně přikryl a zůstal nad ním chvíli stál. Ani se nepohnul, dál spal a klidně oddechoval. Steve si dřepl, hledíc Tonymu do tváře. Byl uvolněný a klidný. Bez masky, skrývající vše před světem. Prostě jen Tony. Tony s těmi atraktivními vráskami, které se mu tvořily vždy, když se usmál; a s očima mající ten nejhezčí odstín hnědé, jaký kdy viděl.

Vlasy, které měl většinou perfektně upravené, nyní připomínaly vrabčí hnízdo a Steve najednou zatoužil se jich dotknout a zjistit, jestli jsou tak jemné, jak vypadají. Pročísnout je, zabořit do nich nos a přivonět si. 

Vztáhl k němu ruku, pomalu a váhavě a vší silou se snažil přestat. Věděl, že by neměl. Věděl to. Racionální část jeho mozku na něj křičela, aby toho hned nechal. Tony byl přeci člen jeho týmu! Nemohl takhle zneužívat situace a Tonyho pohostinnosti pro své vlastní sobecké potřeby. Navíc, Tony byl ztělesnění heterosexuality…

Steve stočil prsty do pěsti a ruku opět spustil. Tahle myšlenka vždy zabrala a přiměla ho držet se zpátky. Rychle sebral hrnek a papírovými utěrkami utřel kávu z podlahy. Tony se zhluboka nadechl, něco zamručel, ale jinak spal dál a Steve za to byl vděčný. Potřeboval chvilku, aby dostal vlastní emoce pod kontrolu. Pustil se do přípravy snídaně a počínal si při tom tak tiše, jak to jen bylo možné. Zvolil míchaná vajíčka s nadrobno nakrájenou zeleninou. Bylo to rychlé, chutné a plno živin, které jistě Tony a jeho geniální mozek potřebovali.

Snažil se soustředit na vaření, zaměstnat se manuální prací, hlava mu však stále pracovala na plné obrátky. Že o Tonym smýšlí jinak, než jen jako o příteli a členovi týmu pochopil přibližně v době, kdy začal o jeho vráskách přemýšlet jako o atraktivních. Ve chvíli, kdy se přistihl, že nehnutě sedí a jen Tonyho sleduje. Při práci, při rozhovoru s ostatními nebo pouze když seděl a něco si četl na starkpadu. A ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že na Tonyho provokování reaguje prudčeji, než by měl. 

Kolikrát si na něm zchladil žáhu a svou vlastní frustraci. Kdyby přitom Tony nevypadal vždy tak pobavený, pořádně by se styděl. Věděl, že bylo špatné Tonyho používat jako hromosvod, ale pokaždé, když Tony otevřel pusu, aby vypustil nějakou štiplavou poznámku, rozčílil se dřív, než se stačil zarazit. Příště by mu ji měl něčím zacpat…

Zprudka se nadechl a rukama se zapřel o linku, pevně ji sevřel, děkujíc bohu - a Tonyho vkusu - že je tak pevná a nerozpadla se mu v rukou. 

Rogersi! Okřikl se v duchu. Tohle byla naprosto nevhodná představa. A zároveň tak lákavá… Možná nakonec nebyl vůbec dobrý nápad jít sem bydlet. 

Tony se zavrtěl, nespokojeně zaskučel a pomalu se vyškrábal do sedu. Steve se k němu otočil, v ruce držel šálek kávy a čekal, až se Tony probere dost natolik, aby si ho všiml. Zakroužil odkrvenou rukou, znovu zaskuhral a protřel si oči. 

“To byl blbej nápad,” ucedil. Steve se pousmál, pohled mu sjel na slabé světlo na Tonyho hrudi. Obloukový reaktor se rýsoval skrz látku trička, vždy přítomný a chránějící Tonyho život. 

Kdy doopravdy pochopil, co k Tonymu cítí? 

Když o něj při útoku na New York téměř přišel.

“Dobré ráno,” popřál mu a natáhl k němu ruku s kávou. Tony neváhal, hrneček si okamžitě převzal a napil se. Spokojeně si povzdechl. 

“Není dobré, Rogersi. Proč jsi mě nevzbudil? Mám teď ruku úplně mrtvou,” stěžoval si ublíženě a tiskl prsty stále znovu a znovu v pěst ve snaze je prokrvit. “A ty taky, Jarve! Degraduju tě na touster.”

“Jistě, pane, cokoliv si přejete,” souhlasil Jarvis úslužně a tentokrát Steve už nepochyboval o tom, že se umělá inteligence opravdu baví na Tonyho účet. Mělo by ho to znepokojovat? O umělých inteligencích nevěděl nic a tak netušil, jestli bylo Jarvisovo chování normální. 

“Vajíčka?” navrhl, snažíc se odvést Tonyho pozornost na něco jiného a podal mu talíř. Tony jeho obsah zhodnotil kritickým okem a přičichl si, načež mu ze rtů unikl spokojený povzdech.

“Tebe si tu nechám,” informoval ho, talíř si vzal a rovnou se pustil do jídla. Steve ho ohromeně sledoval a uvažoval, jak může člověk jako Tony, který se celý svůj život točil ve vyšší společnosti, jíst hůř než prasata v ohradě. Cpal si do úst ohromná sousta, až se místy bál, že se Tony udusí. Neuvěřitelné…

Opřel se bokem o linku, ruce si založil na hrudi a počkal, dokud Tony nedojedl, což trvalo pouze několik minut. Zhltal svou snídani rychlostí blesku a ještě si přidal. Steve byl rád, že mu chutnalo a cítil se o poznání lépe, když věděl, že má alespoň jedno domácí jídlo. 

“Tony, rád bych si promluvil o tom oblečení,” začal, jen co Tony odložil talíř do dřezu a otřel si ruce do kalhot. 

“Něco blbě? Jestli ti nesedí velikosti nebo barvy, není problém to vyměnit!” ujišťoval ho okamžitě, Steve se pousmál.

“Ne, Tony, je to perfektní, ale…”

“Nehodláš mi to vracet, že ne?” zamračil se na něj. Steve se zhluboka nadechl, připravený odpovědět, ale Tony ho už nevnímal. Místo toho se zahleděl na jednu z kamer.

“Říkal jsem ti, ať ho nepouštíš z pokoje, jestli bude takovýhle, Jarvi. Máš padáka!”

“Kapitán Rogers nevypadal, že by vám chtěl cokoliv vracet, pane. Dokonce si šel ráno v novém oblečení a botách zaběhat.” 

“Nechci ti nic vracet, Tony,” vložil se do toho Steve a čelil Tonyho zamračenému pohledu, který se však pomalu zase vyhladil a nahradil ho zvědavý a přezíravý. “To oblečení potřebuji, chtěl jsem ti jen poděkovat a domluvit se, jak ti to vrátit. Můžu ti za to zaplatit, jestli souhlasíš.”

Steve by se normálně hádal. Neměl rád milodary, dokázal se o sebe postarat sám už od šestnácti a to bez cizí pomoci. Téměř. Ale věděl, že jakmile by Tonyho laskavost znevážil, musel by čelit jeho uražené mužské pýše. Jednou už tu chybu udělal, Tony byl týden uražený jako malé dítě a nebavil se s ním. 

Nebylo pochyb o tom, že stejně jako Tony uměl lézt na nervy, uměl být i štědrý. Loni na Vánoce přijel na základnu SHIELDu dodávkou a přivezl dárek každému zaměstnanci a agentovi. Steve svůj dárek odmítl. Ano, bylo to od Tonyho velice pozorné gesto, ale to neměnilo nic na jeho pocitu, že si snaží všechny koupit.

“Nechci tvoje peníze, Rogersi. Ty asi nechápeš smysl dárku. Já ti něco dám, ty řekneš díky a necháš si to. To je celé. Tadá!”

Tony rozhodil ruce do prostoru. Steve si povzdechl a napadlo ho, že to alespoň zkusil.

“Děkuji, Tony,” sklonil mírně hlavu v úkloně. “Ale kdybych ti to mohl nějak oplatit… řekni si. Dobře?”

Tonyho pohled sjel na pánev se zbytky snídaně, natáhl se k ní a kousek si hodil do úst. Vypadal nadmíru spokojeně a Steva z toho hřálo u srdce. Nemohl se zbavit úsměvu, který mu neustále hrál na tváři. Zkusil to, opravdu, ale koutky se mu zvedaly samovolně. 

“Domácí jídlo jsem pořádně neměl od doby, co mě poslali na internát,” pronesl zamyšleně, pánev si přitáhl na klín a jedl dál. Pohled měl podivně plochý, jakoby ztracený v myšlenkách. “A musím uznat, že je to výborné. Takže pokud se mi chceš nějak odvděčit, vař mi takhle dál.”

Steve nad tím zavrtěl hlavou a shovívavě se usmál. Nicméně souhlasil, i když to bylo, dle jeho názoru, to nejmenší, co mohl udělat.


	6. 5.

“Děkuji, Tony. Ale kdybych ti to mohl nějak oplatit… řekni si. Dobře?”

Tony zapřemýšlel, jestli mu je kapitánova obětavost příjemná nebo ho to spíš otravuje. Samozřejmě, že nemohl říct jen díky a nechat to plavat. Ó, to ne. Musel mít proslov, okecat to a pak ještě nabídnout protislužbu. Nebo spíš požádat o protislužbu. To mu bylo podobné. 

Zabloudil pohledem zpět k pánvičce s chladnoucími míchanými vejci. Byl už plný, i tak snědl další kousek a spokojeně se pousmál. 

Tony nevařil. Nebavilo ho to, zbyl po tom nepořádek a zabíralo to čas. Proto měl vždy lednici plnou polotovarů a zbytků z donášek. Hospodyně mu někdy něco uvařila a zamrazila, ale to už nebylo pak tak chutné. Ale Stevova snídaně byla výborná, i když to byla jen míchaná vajíčka, která by v případě nouze zvládl i sám. 

Připomnělo mu to mámu. Snažil se ty myšlenky rychle zahnat, bylo hloupé na ni teď myslet, ale nedařilo se mu to. Máma většinou nevařila. Měli kuchařky, které se o to staraly. Ale někdy, když byl Howard pryč, vzala Tonyho ráno do kuchyně. Nemohlo mu být tehdy víc než pět nebo šest let. Vysadila si ho na stůl a zadala mu důležitý úkol. Míchání. Naučila ho, jak vejce rozklepnout, poté mu dala do ruky vidličku a nechala ho, aby vše smíchal. Vzpomínal si, jak rád píchal do žloutku a sledoval, jak se vylévá do bílku. Míchal vždy tak urputně, že se mu to podařilo rozlít. Nezlobila se na něj, nikdy. Podala mu utěrku a musel po sobě vše uklidit. 

“Vždy se po tobě snaž svůj nepořádek uklidit, Tony,” říkala mu něžně. Rada, kterou si ne vždy vzal k srdci, ale na kterou si pamatoval dobře. 

Byly to jen jejich chvíle, bez Howarda, bez žádného stresu ani strachu. Jen oni dva v kuchyni, máma se zástěrou a on většinou ještě v pyžamu. Z rádia jim hrála hudba, máma na ni tančila a Tonymu vždy přišlo, že svět je nádherný. Dokud se domů nevrátil Howard…

Definitivně se svými ranními vařícími dýchánky přestali, když ho poslali na internát.

“Domácí jídlo jsem pořádně neměl od doby, co mě poslali na internát,” pronesl zamyšleně, pánev si přitáhl na klín a jedl dál. Byl stále ztracený ve vzpomínkách, ale vnímal Stevův upřený pohled. “A musím uznat, že je to výborné. Takže pokud se mi chceš nějak odvděčit, vař mi takhle dál.”

Vzhlédl k němu a setkal se s vojákovým shovívavým úsměvem. Dělal se mu v levé tváři vždy dolíček? napadlo Tonyho zamyšleně. Prohlížel si ho, ten jeho něžný výraz a svalnaté paže založené na hrudi. Tělo měl uvolněné, ležérně se opíral o kuchyňskou linku a vlasy, ještě stále vlhké po sprše, se mu jemně vlnily. Tonyho napadlo, že takhle kapitána vídával málokdy. Vždy byl tak vážný, ostražitý a zkrátka ztělesněním Kapitána Ameriky. Ale tohle… tohle musel být Steve Rogers. Prostě a jen Steve, ten kluk ze čtyřicátých let, který bránil slabší ještě předtím, než do něj píchli sérum. Vypadal mladší, nevinnější. Ne jako voják, který viděl hrůzy války z první linie, ale jako kluk, který se sotva snažil zjistit, co dělat se životem.

Tony konečně viděl rozdíl a pochopil, proč ho Steve někdy neskutečně iritoval a jindy ne. Když byl v módu Kapitána Ameriky, Tony ho nesnášel. Dělal ze sebe autoritu a čekal, že se bude Tony podřizovat, což za žádnou cenu nechtěl udělat. Ale když nechal Kapitána Ameriku doma a byl jen Stevem tak jako teď… byl to prostě jen další chlápek, se kterým se mu dobře trávil čas. 

“Jen to? Mám ti vařit?” uchechtl se tiše, ale nezdálo se, že by nesouhlasil. Tony se zazubil. 

“Přesně tak, vojáku. Ale jen snídaně a obědy, večeře ne. Stejně večer většinou pracuju nejvíc a nemám na jídlo čas. Nebo jsem na večírcích,” mávl nad tím ledabyle rukou a Steve se v tom naštěstí nevrtal, ačkoliv se jeho usměvavá tvář opět stáhla do nesouhlasné masky. Tony neměl chuť mu vysvětlovat, že domácí rodinné večeře jsou pro něj noční můrou.

“Dobře, Tony, jak si přeješ,” souhlasil nakonec, převzal si od něj již prázdnou pánev a postavil se ke dřezu, aby ji umyl. Chvíli oba mlčeli, na Stevovi bylo vidět, že přemýšlí a Tony jen upíjel kávy a prostě si užíval klidnou atmosféru. Energie, která ze Steva vyzařovala, byla o tolik jiná, než na co byl zvyklý. Pravda, poslední dobou s ním vycházel lépe, ale stále se našly okamžiky, kdy po sobě začali štěkat jako dva vzteklí psi. 

“Chtěl jsem s tebou probrat ještě jednu věc.”

Tony obrátil oči ke stropu a uchechtl se. “Hodláš mě teď každé ráno zavalit vážnými rozhovory? V tom případě budu zůstávat zalezlý až do oběda.”

“Ne, neboj,” uchechtl se Steve, utřel si ruce do utěrky a zapřel se o linku. Nedíval se na něj, pohled upíral do dřezu na mýdlové bubliny. “Jen jsem chtěl vědět, jestli jsi v pohodě po tom, co se stalo včera…”

Zaťal zuby. Proč musel takové krásné ráno kazit? Tonymu se ani v nejmenším nechtělo vzpomínat na včerejší události. Dával si smrt těch dětí za vinu, i když logicky věděl, že jim neměl jak pomoc. 

“Jasně, všechno v cajku, kápo,” ujistil ho a poplácal ho po rameni, na tváři dokonalý falešný úsměv. “Co ty?”

“Budu v pořádku,” zamumlal a podíval se na něj. Vážně a starostlivě. “Kdyby sis chtěl promluvit… víš, že za mnou můžeš přijít, že jo?”

“Jop, připomínáš mi to furt,” zasmál se, seskočil z linky a došel si dolít kafe. “Když se budu hroutit, přijdu za tebou, neměj strach. Můžeme spolu prolít pár chlapských slz a rozdat nějaká ta objetí. To zní jako skvělej plán, no ne?” pronesl teatrálně a rozhodil rukama, div že kávu nevylil. Steve mu na to neodpověděl, na tváři měl znovu ten něžný úsměv. Tony stále nezahodil tu myšlenku, že se Rogersovi povedlo sehnat dost silnej matroš na to, aby skolil supervojáka. 

“Půjdu pracovat. Zatím se měj a uvidíme se u oběda,” zamával na něj a vykročil k dílně, Steve ho nechal jít. Seběhl schody, překročil hromady nářadí a haraburdí a sesunul se na židli. 

“Ta jo, děcka, vstáváme,” zatleskal a rozhlédl se. Doomboti se k němu hned rozjeli a Jarvis mu znovu popřál dobré ráno a rozsvítil veškeré monitory. “Jarvisi, pošli mi sem toho syčáka. Musím zjistit, proč zahodil rukavici.”

“Jistě, pane. Jen bych vás rád upozornil, že volá slečna Pottsová. Přejete si s ní mluvit?”

Tony se zamračil. Neměl zrovna chuť s Pepper cokoliv řešit, ať už práci nebo cokoliv jiného. Ale bylo mu jasné, že jakmile jí hovor několikrát zamáčkne, nažene se mu během obědové pauzy do dílny a bude zle. Tony Stark nebyl strašpytel, ale slečna Pottsová byla úplně jiná liga. Měla vzhled anděla, ale ve skutečnosti byla ztělesněním zla! Když ráno vstala z postele, ďábel se běžel schovat.

“Tak mi ji přepoj,” povzdechl si a promnul si kořen nosu. 

“Tony?”

“Pepper, drahoušku, dobré ráno!” zvolal zvesela a raději si nalil skleničku. “Jak se ti daří?”

“Dobře, děkuji za optání,” dostalo se mu škrobené odpovědi. Tony protočil oči, tohle zase bude rozhovor.

"Je zase třeba něco podepsat? Odsouhlasit? Koupit růžová mýdla na dámské záchodky? Říct nějakému sexistickému hovadu, že šéf jsi ty?" 

"Ne, Tony, to nebude nutné. Jen jsem se tě chtěla zeptat na vánoční večírek."

Tony mohl v jejím hlase slyšet drobný úsměv, když odpovídala, což bylo dobré znamení. Možná, že se na něj přestávala zlobit. Pomalu. Velmi pomalu. Rychlostí šneka, kterého podplatili, aby se plazil ještě pomaleji a trhl tak Guinnessův rekord. Jo, ta poslední varianta zněla správně.

"Vánoční večírek? Je říjen, Pepper. Vánoce jsou ještě hodně daleko," oponoval. Večírky měl rád, ale pouze v případě, že je nemusel pomáhat chystat. 

Jaké víno chcete, aby se podávalo, pane Starku? Přejete si možnost vegetariánského a veganského bufetu? Ubrousky byste rád smetanové nebo světle béžové? Kdyby to bylo čistě na něm, whisky a skotská by tepla proudem a stoly by se prohýbaly pod vahou cheeseburgerů. Bylo mu ale vysvětleno, že se to nehodí. 

"Tony, moc dobře víš, jak dlouho trvá plánování takového večírku. Musejí se navrhnout pozvánky a rozeslat se, vybrat jídlo a pití, zařídit prostory, výzdobu a plno dalších věcí."

"A musíme to dělat?" povzdechl si a promnul si kořen nosu. Ne, že by to musel všechno zařizovat on sám, ale organizátoři potřebovali jeho svolení, a tak mu neustále volali a podávali výše zmíněné otázky. Nebavilo ho to, vždy odkýval první snesitelnou možnost a poté musel poslouchat Pepperino nespokojené vrčení, že se barva ubrousků neshoduje s barvou ubrusů. 

"Měli bychom, Tony. Je to způsob, jak poděkovat našim zaměstnancům za jejich tvrdou práci. A taky je to snad jediná akce, na které se ukážeš a oni tak vědí, pro koho vlastně pracují.” 

Položil si ruku na obloukový reaktor a přehnaně zalapal po dechu. 

“To byl výtka, Pepper? Jsem dotčen! Ukazuju se přece pořád!"

"Ano, v televizi jako Iron Man," lehce se zasmála a Tonyho ten zvuk zahřál u srdce. Usmál se, ruku spustil, napil se a byl aktuálně ochotný slíbit jí všechno. I to pověstné modré z nebe by jí snesl, jen by musel upravit svůj oblek dost na to, aby takový let zvládl. "Ale já potřebuji, aby ses někdy objevil i ve firmě. Aby zaměstnanci měli dojem, že se o ně zajímáš." 

Odrazil se a dojel na židli až k jednomu ze stolů. Jarvis před ním spustil projekci kalendáře a Tony si zamyšleně promnul bradu. Nebylo to tak, že by měl práce nad hlavu, ale že by si mohl jen tak dát nohy na stůl se taky říct nedalo. Čekaly ho nejrůznější schůze, telefonáty s Japonskem a Čínou, které se kolikrát protáhly na několik hodin a za pár týdnů měl letět do Kazachstánu, domluvit se s tamní vládou, jakým způsobem se zbavit zbraní, které si nakradla jedna aktivistická organizace. Možná se z toho nakonec stane i mise Avengers, pokud Fury svolí. Dle informací, které měl k dispozici, měli celý arzenál. 

A takhle vypadal jen zbytek října, listopad i prosinec na tom byl ještě hůř. Ke konci roku se toho vždy nakupilo tolik. A to nepočítal ostatní povinnosti, které se ho jako Avengera týkaly. 

"Patnáctého prosince," navrhl a díval se na políčko s malou patnáctkou v levé horním rohu. Prozatím bylo prázdné a Tonymu se to jevilo jako skvělé datum. Bude se moct opít do bezvědomí a šestnáctého tak prospí. 

"Podívám se," zamumlala Pepper nepřítomně, chvíli byla zticha. "Mám ve čtyři hodiny schůzi, ale nemyslím si, že by to byl problém. Stihlo by se to krásně."

"Skvělé," opřel se, drbajíc se na břiše. "Den máme, to je pokrok. Teď potřebujeme nějakou cateringovou agenturu. Ale ne tu, co minule, to jídlo byl propadák. Samozřejmě i nějaké ty kašpary, co zařídí výzdobu - nevím, jak se jim říká. A bude to chtít plno číšníků."

"Tony, Tony," mírnila ho. "Já po tobě nechci, abys to celé zařídil. Vím, že máš moc práce. Jen jsem potřebovala vědět, jestli to budeme pořádat nebo ne. O zbytek se zvládnu postarat."

“Cože? Tos mě teď úplně zbytečně donutila zapojit všechny tři mozkové buňky, které jsou ochotné se tomu věnovat? Ach Pepper, to je od tebe tak nezdvořilé!”

“Kašpare. Jsi dneska nějak dobře naladěný,” zahihňala se.

“Dostal jsem snídani.”

Ticho, které následovalo, bylo nepříjemné. Tony si promnul čelo a čekal, jestli se Pepper doptá, aby mohl obratně zareagovat vtipem a informovat ji o svém novém spolubydlícím. 

“Ah…” vydechla. “Páni. To bylo rychlé… Chápu. Ale docela mě překvapuje, že tam zůstala dost dlouho na to, aby ti udělala snídani.” 

Tony překvapeně hvízdl a plácl se dlaněmi do stehen. “No téda! Kapitán Amerika mi neřek, že je ve skutečnosti baba. Jaks to věděla, Pep?”

“Kapitán Amerika?” reagovala okamžitě a nervózně se zasmála. “Já myslela… No, to je jedno. Co u tebe dělá Kapitán Amerika?”

“Vyhořel,” pokrčil Tony ledabyle rameny. “Tak jsem mu nabídl azyl. Jsem to ale šlechetný muž, že?”

“To jistě jsi, Tony.” Následoval další nervózní smích a Tony zatoužil vrátit se o několik vět zpátky a říct věci jinak. Znovu mezi nimi začala vznikat propast.

Shlédl na své ruce a opatrně si promnul jeden z prstů, které si včera zranil. Bolel, za nehtem měl krev, ale dalo se to vydržet.

“Hele, Pep…” zamumlal a přimhouřil oči, uvažujíc, co vlastně chtěl říct.

“Musím končit, Tony,” skočila mu do toho. “Mám ještě horu práce a jestli se do toho nepustím hned, budu si to muset vzít domů.”

“Ne, počkej!” vykřikl a opravdu se mu podařilo Pepper zarazit. Hovor pokračoval dál, neukončila ho. “Nemusíš nic moc říkat, jen mě chvíli poslouchej. Omlouvám se, jasný? Je mi jasné, že jsem udělal nějakou pořádnou hovadinu, která tě ode mě odehnala a mrzí mě to. Nebudu škemrat, aby ses vracela, protože… je mi jasné, že bych to brzy zase celé pokazil. Já prostě… Pepper, já nejsem…” zhluboka se nadechl a zavrtěl nad svým koktáním hlavou. Dokázal si dělat legraci ze soudců, urážel vyšší autority, ale nedokázal v klidu promluvit k Pepper. “No, to je jedno. Jen chci, abys věděla, že mě to fakt mrzí. A chci tě požádat, jestli by to mezi námi mohlo být zase v klidu, jako předtím.”

Pepper neodpovídala a Tonymu ta doba připadala ukrutně dlouhá. Tiskl si prst se zatrženým nehtem, bolelo to jako čert, ale odvádělo to pozornost od jeho rychle bušícího srdce.. 

“Ty si nepamatuješ, co se na tom večírku stalo, že ne?” řekla tiše, rozzlobeně. Tony zavřel oči, proklel svoje pití a pomodlil se ke všem bohům, které znal - hej, mohl Thor slyšet jeho modlitby? Musí se ho později zeptat - a přiznal, že si nepamatuje vůbec nic. Na druhé straně něco bouchlo a Pepper se hořce zasmála.

“No samozřejmě! Ty se ani neobtěžuješ si zapamatovat čím jsi mezi nás vrazil klín! To je k neuvěření!” 

“Opil jsem se, Pep. Mám prostě okno,” zamračil se.

“Tak si to okno užij a pořádně se snaž si vzpomenout,” zasyčela, hlas se jí pak ale zklidnil na profesionální, který u ní miloval je ve chvílích, kdy ho nepoužívala na něj. “Nebudu ti dělat peklo, Tony. Nejsem puberťačka a umím se k tomu postavit jako dospělá. Zkusili jsme to, nevyšlo to, konec příběhu. Jsem ochotná s tebou jednat stejně, jako předtím, než jsme se dali dohromady. Ale neodpustím ti, že si ani nepamatuješ, co jsi udělal…”

“Kdybys mi alespoň pomohla si vzpomenout,” zkusil to.

“Ne. Musím pracovat, Tony. Měj se a pozdrav kapitána Rogerse.”

Tiché pípnutí oznámilo konec hovoru, Tony se zhroutil do židle a kopl do sebe celý obsah skleničky. Snídaně ho začala tlačit v žaludku a jeho dobrá nálada byla tatam. Pevně zavřel oči, snažíc se vzpomenout si, ale bylo to zbytečné. Ještě, že měl Jarvise, který mu poslal do dílny onen rozbitý oblek. 

“Mám udělat skeny, pane?” zeptal se. Tony se pousmál.

“Jo, Jarve. Je čas pustit se do práce.”


	7. 6.

Steve měl vždy víru v lidstvo, ale čím častěji byl od chvíle svého probuzení v kontaktu s dnešními lidmi, ztrácel ji více a více. Ano, i v jeho době byli nepoctiví lidé a lháři, ale o to více poctivých, se kterými se setkával dennodenně.

Nikdy by ho ani nenapadlo, že sehnat byt je tak obtížné. Ten, ve kterém ještě do nedávna žil, mu zařídil SHIELD a ze Steva ta povinnost tak opadla. Teď na to byl sám, po ruce měl jen ochotného Jarvise a už začínal ztrácet naději.

Za poslední měsíc, kdy žil ve Stark Tower se mu podařilo sehnat čtyři byty v Brooklynu. Jarvis mu nejednou řekl, že by měl větší šanci byt sehnat, kdyby hledal i jinde, ale vždy ho odbyl. Brooklyn byl jeho domov. Když se procházel po ulicích, poznával některá místa, i když prošla za ty roky ohromnými změnami. Takže ne, Brooklynu se vzdávat nehodlal.

Vždy to vypadalo dobře. Jarvis mu pomohl najít inzerát, ukázal mu na mapě, kde se onen byt nachází a Steve už je pak jen kontaktoval. Jednou jednal s afroamerickým vdovcem; poté v mladým párem; s umělcem, se kterým si toho měl opravdu hodně co říct; a nakonec s manželským párem s dvěma dětmi.

Lidé byli milí a vstřícní, pozvali ho na prohlídku, sdělili mu své požadavky. A poté mu do několika hodin zavolali a omluvili se, že byt už slíbili někomu jinému. Dnes mu dokonce pan Collins oznámil rovnou ve dveřích, že byt už není k mání. A to byli jasně domluveni, že se Steve přijde podívat!

Cesta zpátky na Manhattan trvala autem i autobusem přibližně čtyřicet pět minut a to pouze v případě, že byl dobrý provoz, který nebyl nikdy. Pěšky to bylo podstatně déle, ale Steve si uvědomoval, že by nebylo pro něj ani pro ostatní cestující bezpečné, kdyby nastoupil do autobusu. Vždyť zpřehýbal kovové zábradlí v činžovním domě, když ho se vztekem opouštěl.

Samozřejmě, že měl vztek. Všichni ti lidé s ním s prominutím vyjebali a on začínal ztrácet trpělivost. To opravdu byli všichni v dnešní době takoví, nebo jen měl takovou smůlu? Nevěděl.

Doufal, že si byt najde rychle a nebude tak Tonyho obtěžovat déle než dva, maximálně tři týdny. Už to byl měsíc a jemu se vyhlídka na stěhování opět sesypala jako domeček z karet. A teď to bude muset absolvovat znovu. Požádat Jarvise o vyhledání inzerátů, volat několika lidem, domluvit se na podmínkách. Už z toho byl unavený a nechtělo se mu do toho znovu, na druhou stranu se nehodlal vzdát.

Lhal by ale, kdyby řekl, že si pobyt ve Stark Tower neužívá. Užíval, a to hodně. Výhled na New York byl překrásný a probouzel v něm tak silnou touhu malovat, jako už dlouho nezažil. Díky Jarvisově a Tonyho obětavosti se zdokonaloval v používání moderní techniky, doháněl hudební styly a filmy, které zaspal, a konečně se naučil pořádně používat Google. A pak tady byl samozřejmě sám Tony. To byla ale kapitola sama o sobě.

Začalo mrholit, Steve nastavil obloze tvář a cítil, jak drobné kapičky hasí jeho hněv. Povzdechl si, uvolnil ramena a jen nehnutě stál. Nemá smysl plakat nad rozlitým mlékem, pomyslel si s mírným úsměvem a znovu se dal do kroku. Domů to byl ještě kus cesty a on by se rád vrátil před šestou.

Nakonec ale v polovině cesty nasedl na autobus, z části kvůli dešti, ale taky na vině byla únava. Ve Stark Tower se mu sice líbilo, ale jeho problémy se spánkem to nevyřešilo.

"Tak co byt, kápo?" vyzvídal Tony, jen co vyšel z výtahu na společném patře, jak tomu začal sám Tony říkat. Tony seděl v křesle, na klíně mu ležel starkpad a očividně na něčem pracoval. Odpověděl mu nevrlým zavrčením a zhluboka se napil pomerančového džusu.

"A jéje. Co se stalo?"

"To, co ve všech třech případech předtím," zamračil se Steve a džus odložil na linku. "Už ho dali někomu jinému. Řekni, Tony, je to běžné nebo mám prostě jen smůlu?"

Tony pokrčil rameny ve tváři mu hrál svatouškovský výraz. "Náhody se dějí."

"Jo, nějak často."

Povzdechl si, promnul si kořen nosu a zůstal chvíli opřený o mramorový povrch linky. Na vztek byl moc unavený. Cítil, že by mohl usnout ve stoje, ale věděl, že jakmile si lehne a usne, nevydrží to déle než hodinu.

"Musíme si promluvit," ozval se Tony znenadání tak vážným hlasem, až Stevovi přejel mráz po zádech. Vzhlédl k němu, hluboce se mračil a jeho oči měly barvu hořké čokolády. Byly temné a tvrdé.   
  
  


Tony ze sebe vydal unavený, ale spokojený povzdech, opřel se do židle a dopřál si lok energetického drinku. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že ještě narazí na poctivé lidi, kteří odmítají peníze. Jeho peníze! Bral to jako osobní urážku.

Panu Etkinsovi, sedmdesátiletému vdovci stačilo slíbit místo v jednom z luxusních domů pro seniory na Floridě; kluk s uměleckým jménem Neuvěřitelný Dan chtěl jen nějakých pár šupů, díky kterým by mohl svou kariéru umělce dokonale rozjet - Tony nepochyboval o tom, že všechno utratí za drogy a alkohol, stejně jako každý druhý rádoby umělec; a mladý pár, Susan a Debbie, se chtěl prostě a jen setkal s Iron Manem. To stihl ještě tentýž den, rozdal pár autogramů, objetí, odpověděl na tři otázky a zase letěl domů. Ale pan Collins, to byl jiný oříšek.

Byl až otravně spravedlivý, neustále omílal dokola, že se na byt má přijít podívat jeden mladý slušný muž - kdyby jen věděl, jak _mladý_ ten muž ve skutečnosti je, divil by se. A tak Tony přihazoval a přihazoval jako na aukci a modlil se, aby mu to vyšlo. Použil na pana Collinse veškeré své tajné zbraně obchodníka, ale nezdálo se, že by cokoliv fungovalo. Dokud se do toho nevložila paní Collinsová.

Tony miloval panovačné ženy a zvláště ve chvílích, kdy hlasovaly pro něj a ne proti němu. Nakonec, po únavné půlhodině pan Collins zahanbeně souhlasil a Tony si mohl už jen gratulovat. Opět to zvládl, už počtvrté a tím zdařile oddálil Stevovo stěhování.

"Pane, smím vás upozornit, že to, co děláte, je velice nefér vůči kapitánu Rogersovi?" pokáral ho Jarvis a být Tony jen o trochu jiným člověkem, zastyděl by se. Díky bohu nebyl. Byl Tony Stark, Iron Man, muž, který si jde tvrdohlavě za svým!

"Ale no, Jarve. Jen pomáhám našim newyorským spoluobčanům. To není zase tak strašné.

"To jistě není, pane, ale věřte mi, že bude kapitán Rogers opět velice rozrušený."

"No a?" pokrčil nad tím rameny. "Tak ať je. Hlavní je, že se nikam nebude stěhovat."

Jarvis byl už zticha a Tony se znovu pustil do práce na obleku. Samozřejmě, mohl si se Stevem prostě promluvit, ale to nebyl jeho styl. Jít za někým a škemrat, aby neodcházel? K tomu Tonyho Starka nikdy nikdo nedonutí. Bylo jednodušší Stevovi prostě mařit jeho šance na odchod. Stačilo pak jen na pár minut vydržet Stevovo vrčení, načež se zhluboka nadechl, uklidnil se, omluvil se a byl zase jako předtím.

Tony si na něj až moc zvykl, věděl to. Ale kdo se mu mohl divit? Věž byla tak podivně tichá a prázdná, když tady byl sám. Steve do ní vdechl život, všude vonělo doma vařené jídlo a chodbami se nesl Stevův smích. Dokonce se spolu večer dívali na filmy.

Od té doby, co spolu začali bydlet, se Tonyho noční stavy úzkosti snížily na minimum, přibral dvě kila a podle Jarvise byla jeho hladina cholesterolu po několika letech opět v normě.

Na jednu stranu to bylo absurdní. Ještě nedávno si s Kapitánem Dokonalým lezli krkem tak moc, až to vypadalo, že se jednoho dne zkrátka zabijí navzájem.

"Jak se vůbec našemu nájemníkovi vede, Jarvi? Má všechno, co potřebuje? Nestěžuje si na něco?"

"Ne, pane, kapitán Rogers se zdá zcela spokojený. Až na noční spánek, který se mu už od příchodu vyhýbá. Myslím, že je načase se o něj strachovat. Nemám dostatečná data, abych zcela pochopil organismus supervojáka, ale za celých dvacet devět nocí, které kapitán Rogers strávil ve věži spal patnáct hodin a dvacet osm minut."

"Patnáct hodin?!" zděsil se Tony a nechal všeho, co zrovna dělal. Otočil se na židli a poručil Jarvisovi, aby mu ukázal data, která zatím o Stevovi nasbíral. Sám spal málo, ale ne takhle málo. To by ho zabilo. Supervoják byl samozřejmě z jiného těsta, ale patnáct hodin za dvacet devět nocí? Něco mu říkalo, že ani Stevovo sérem upravené tělo tohle nemůže zvládat. Vždyť to nebylo ani hodinu denně!

Jarvis před ním rozsvítil složku nadepsanou ROGERS, Steven. Kromě informací o výšce, váze, obsahu tělesného tuku, velikosti chodidla, průměrné tělesné teplotě, průměrné tepové frekvenci a plno dalších informací, obsahovala detailní záznamy a grafy týkající se spánku, které byly doslova alarmující. Tony v duchu proklel Jarvise, že mu o tom neřekl dřív. Jestli se takhle Steve mučil už předtím, jeho problém, ale v péči Tonyho Starka nemůže a nebude strádat nikdo.

Rychle si složku prohlédl. Zdálo se, že non-REM fáze spánku se Stevovi téměř vyhnula. Usínal nad ránem a budil se do dvaceti minut. Spánek to byl mělký, neklidný a jeho srdce povětšinou uhánělo vpřed rychlostí dostihového koně. Jen dvakrát spal déle než hodinu a to pokaždé, když usnul u filmu, který spolu s Tonym sledovali. To dokonce spal klidněji.

Jiné dny Steve nespal vůbec a dle Jarvisových poznámek si buď četl, boxoval dole v tělocvičně nebo jen ležel v posteli nebo seděl u okna a hleděl před sebe. Anebo si kreslil.

"To je šílené," zamumlal a mnul si obličej dlaní. A takhle unavený je bral Steve na mise? To by bylo hodně nezodpovědné i na Tonyho poměry, natož na Steva, který vždy dělal maximum pro to, aby byli všichni perfektně připraveni. 

"Jarvisi! Tohle jsi mi měl říct dřív!"

"Neptal jste se, pane," oponoval mu program omluvně. Tony zavrčel, bylo jednoduché vybít si vztek na Jarvisovi. Nemohl ale uvěřit, že si toho sám nevšiml. Takhle silná spánková deprivace přece musela být vidět. Opřel se do židle, propletl prsty a točil palci, ve snaze vymyslet, co s tím. Věděl, že žádné prášky na spaní by nezabraly. Musel by dát Stevovi pořádnou dávku a tu si opravdu netroufl sám odhadnout. Nerad by supervojáka předávkoval.

"Kde je Rogers teď?"

"Odjel se podívat na byt, který jste právě koupil, pane. Řekl bych, že už bude na cestě zpátky."

Pokýval hlavou a rozhodl se, že na něj počká nahoře. Mohl nad tím jen mávnout rukou a nechat Steva, aby nespal dál, ale nějak se mu do téhle možnosti nechtělo. Byla přeci jeho povinnost hostitele se o svého hosta postarat! Jenže jak mu pomoct?

Steve nakonec dorazil až po dvou hodinách. Tony stihl vyřídit několik telefonátů, najíst se a vymyslet, jak Steva uspat. Vzpomněl si na ty dvě oddělené hodiny, kdy Steve spal poměrně klidně. Když se nad tím zamyslel, nebylo to nic tak překvapujícího. Jemu samotnému se lépe spalo, když vedle něj někdo ležel. Po útoku na New York toho naspal nejvíc, když měl po boku Pepper. Když spal sám, noční můry byly horší a spánek mělký.

Čekal, že bude kapitán čtyřicátá léta proti, ale nehodlal se vzdát bez boje. Hej, vždyť o nic nepůjde! Bude u něj sedět a pracovat a kapitán se možná alespoň trochu prospí. Za zkoušku to rozhodně stálo.

Steve vyšel z výtahu, viditelně naštvaný a mokrý od deště.

"Tak co byt, kápo?" zeptal se ho a odložil starkpad na stoleček vedle sebe. Steve se na něj otráveně podíval a místo odpovědi zavrčel. To bylo dobré znamení, pokud Steve jen vrčel, jeho zlost neměla dlouhého trvání. Pozoroval ho, jak přešel dlouhými kroky k lednici, vytáhl krabici pomerančového džusu a určitě stáhl celý její obsah na jeden lok.

Vstal a šel za ním, ruce ležérně v kapsách svých pracovních kalhot - vytahaných tepláků, které jistě pamatovaly lepší časy.

"A jéje. Co se stalo?"

"To, co ve všech třech případech předtím," zamračil se a džus odložil na linku. "Už ho dali někomu jinému. Řekni, Tony, je to běžné nebo mám prostě jen smůlu?"

Tony pokrčil rameny ve tváři mu hrál svatouškovský výraz. "Náhody se dějí."

Nebo se ti do cesty jen plete jeden nabubřelý miliardář, dodal pro sebe a zazubil se. Okrajově ho napadlo, co bude asi dělat se čtyřmi byty a kolik jich ještě bude muset koupit, než to Steve vzdá.

"Jo, nějak často."

Kapitán si hluboce povzdechl, začal si mnout kořen nosu a opíral se o mramorovou linku. Tony si ho prohlížel, hluboce se mračil a konečně to viděl. Steve měl tmavé kruhy pod očima, držení těla neměl tak pevné a sebevědomé, jako jindy. Dokonce se v jednu chvíli mírně naklonil dozadu a téměř spadl. Vypadal zesláble a staře, což byla kombinace, která byla pro Kapitána Ameriku absurdní.

"Musíme si promluvit," řekl Tony vážně. Kapitán se napnul, chvíli se ani nepohnul a až poté se odvážil vzhlédnout. Na okamžik ukázal Tonymu pohled laně v záři reflektorů.

"O čem?"

Znovu se narovnal, ruce nechal podél těla a ostražitě Tonyho sledoval. Neměl nejmenší tušení, na co pomyslel, že ho to takhle vyvedlo z rovnováhy a aktuálně to ani neplánoval zjišťovat. Pozoroval Stevovy oči, jindy veselé, blankytně modré a zářící. Nyní byly pohaslé a bez života.

"O těch tvých spacích návycích. A nesnaž se zatloukat, Jarvis tě práskl."

"Dovolil bych si poznamenat, že spací návyky kapitána Rogerse by se již daly označit spíše za volný styl. Je na tom hůř, než vy, pane."

Steve svěsil ramena a pomalu vypustil vzduch z plic. Tony nechápavě jeho změnu postoje sledoval. Opravdu se mu teď tak ulevilo? To už jeho zvědavost vzbudilo.

"Jo, no..." hlesl Steve a podrbal se ve vlasech, vyhýbaje se očnímu kontaktu, "trochu špatně spím, to je pravda."

"Patnáct hodin, kápo," informoval ho Tony a založil ruce na hrudi. "Patnáct hodin od doby, co tu bydlíš. Vím to moc dobře, Jarvis tě monitoruje. Monitoruje, nesleduje, v tom je rozdíl." Zvedl ukazováček do výšky. "A jsem moc rád, že to dělá."

Steve se neměl k žádné odpovědi. Opřel se zády o kuchyňskou linku a hleděl k zemi. Povzdechl si, schoval tvář do dlaně a nadále mlčel. Tony se přestal mračit. S mírným úsměvem nad tím zavrtěl hlavou a došel k němu.

"Hele, nemusíš mi nic vysvětlovat," řekl už mírněji a položil mu dlaň na předloktí. Už dřív si uvědomil, jak horká Stevova kůže vždy je. Údajně cena za rychlý metabolismus. Svaly se pod jeho dotykem na okamžik napjaly. "Ale takhle nemůžeš dál pokračovat. Já o nespavosti něco málo vím, kápo, a možná jako supervoják vydržíš dýl, ale nakonec tě to skolí úplně stejně jako nás obyčejné smrtelníky."

Znovu se ocitl v zajetí modrých očí. Měl dojem, že mu Steve chce něco říct, ale neslyšel od něj jediné slovo. Nehodlal to z něj páčit. Nepotřeboval nic slyšet, co bylo Stevovo, bylo prostě Stevovo a pokud nechtěl, nemusel se svěřovat. Tony by mu stejně neměl jak pomoci. Jestli existovalo něco, na co byl totálně levý, byly to rozhovory o vnitřních bolístkách.

"Pojď ke mně do postele," šeptl a hned si uvědomil, jak hloupě to vyznělo. Steve mu znovu předvedl pohled laně v reflektorech. "Všiml jsem si, že spíš lépe, když vedle tebe někdo je," pokračoval tedy rychle, aby ho kapitán špatně nepochopil, "tak to můžeme zkusit, no ne? Třeba na chvíli usneš."

"Tony..."

"Ne neberu jako odpověď," upozornil ho okamžitě a zazubil se. "Odmítni a celý týden ti poteče ve sprše ledová voda. Jarvi je šikovný, umí to zařídit."

Steve se uchechtl, na okamžik shlédl na Tonyho dlaň spočívající mu na předloktí, a nakonec přikývl. "Tak dobře, za zkoušku to stojí... Mám dojem, že brzy usnu ve stoje."

"Tak jdeme," zavelel, otočil se na patě a vedl Steva rovnou k výtahu a poté do své ložnice. "Udělej si pohodlí, klidně se svlíkni. Já si k tobě sednu a budu pracovat. Bereš?" Ohlédl se na něj přes rameno. Steve opravdu vypadal, že usne každou chvíli.

"Beru," souhlasil bez boje. Tonymu teď dávalo vše smysl. Steve se s ním tehdy nehádal kvůli oblečení ani dalším věcem, které mu dal nebo zařídil, protože na to neměl energii. A jeho občasné štěkání, které teda Tony zažil poprvé, u těch byla na vině taky únava. Vše perfektně zapadlo do sebe.

Odešel k oknům a dal se do zatahování rolet, které tam měl čistě z dekorativních důvodů. Mohl nechat Jarvise, aby zatmavil okna, ale chtěl dopřát Stevovi alespoň náznak soukromí. Nemohl přece jen tak stát a dívat se, jak si svléká tričko a kalhoty, pečlivě je skládá na konec postele a lehá si pod deku. Tedy, jasně, že se díval, ale jen po očku a prováděl u toho určitou činnost a tak si nepřipadal jako starý chlívák.

Pokoj se brzy ponořil do příjemného šera. Tony se otočil, Steve ležel pod přikrývkou na zádech s rukama sepnutými na hrudi a byl napnutý jako struna. Posadil se na druhou polovinu postele, zády se opřel o její čelo a shlédl na nervózního kapitána.

"Poprvé s chlapem v posteli?" zažertoval. O pohledu, kterým ho Steve obdařil, nevěděl, co si má myslet. Nebyl to znechucený ani zděšený pohled, spíš otrávený. Jako kdyby to nebylo poprvé, co něco takového Steve slyšel.

"Všechno ok? Nechceš další polštář? Není ti moc vedro nebo zima? Má ti Jarvis pustit zpěv velryb? Slyšel jsem, že se při tom dobře usíná."

"Ne, Tony děkuji. Tohle stačí," ujistil ho a zavřel oči. Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec se uvolnil, převalil se na bok a ruku si složil pod hlavu. "Ale můžeš mi říct pohádku, jestli chceš."

Žert v jeho hlase byl znatelný a Tony se samozřejmě tiše uchechtl. Snažil se si na nějakou pohádku vzpomenout, ale rodiče mu nikdy žádné neříkali. Ale přece jen ho jedna napadla. Říkala mu ji teta Peggy, která byla ve vyprávění pohádek opravdu strašná a touhle Tonyho spíše zlobila, než uspávala.

"Byl jednou jeden král..." pronesl vážně a sledoval, jak k němu Steve zvedl překvapený pohled, "a s tím jsme zatočili. A teď spi, jinak zatočím já s tebou."

Steve zamrkal, tiše se uchechtl a zašeptal: "To byla příšerná pohádka."

"Hej!" ohradil se uraženě, ale rovněž šeptem. "Je to ta nejlepší, kterou znám!"

"Ale je fakt strašná. Příště ti nějakou povím já, ať se alespoň jednu naučíš."

Tony přešel Stevovo "příště" a připlácl mu na obličej druhý z polštářů, tiše se zasmál. "Už spěte, kapitáne. Ať máte pro další boj s mimozemšťany dost energie."

Zpod polštáře se ozval uvolněný smích, Steve mu polštář vrátil, zavřel oči a očividně se definitivně pustil do usínání a to s takovou vervou, až se mu spojilo obočí v hlubokém zamračení.

Tony ho pozoroval, tvář se mu brzy vyhladila, dýchání se zklidnilo a prohloubilo. Netrvalo to ani deset minut a supervoják hluboce a klidně spal. Tony se pohodlněji usadil, položil si na klín starkpad a pustil se do návrhů nového obleku, u kterého strávil následující dvě hodiny.

Nakonec práci odložil. Sám toho v noci moc nenaspal a oči ho začínaly štípat. Pomalu se sesunul do lehu, schoval nohy pod přikrývku a lehl si těsně ke Stevovi. Ne tak, aby se dotýkali, ale dost na to, aby cítil jeho tělesné teplo a vůni. Bylo to příjemné, tak příjemné, že i on usnul docela rychle a klidně a probudil se až po třech hodinách.

Venku fičel vítr, déšť bubnoval do oken a New York se halil v mlze. Steve stále spal, dům byl tichý a Tony měl dojem, že byl přesně tam, kde měl být. Po Stevově boku. Podivná myšlenka...

Což ho ale přivedlo k další myšlence, a sice jak se sem kapitán vlastně dostal. Ne do jeho postele, tam si ho zatáhl sám, to věděl, ale sem do věže. Snažil se během těch několika týdnů dohnat tolik restů, že na výbuch Stevova bytu téměř zapomněl.

"Jarve, najdi ty skeny Rogersova bytu a udělej mi projekci a simulaci," zašeptal, škrábaje se do sedu. Jarvis nic neřekl, chvíli se nic nedělo. Tony si promnul oči, zívl a když se znovu rozhlédl, seděl ve spáleném bytě. Skeny byly světle modré, průhledné a tlumené, aby Steva nebudily. Jarvis myslel na všechno.

"Tak jo, Jarve, najdi mi, kde to začalo."

Tony sledoval simulaci, jemnými pohyby rukou si zvětšoval místa, která chtěl vidět lépe, zkoušel si své vlastní scénáře a zkrátka tomu chtěl přijít na kloub. Steve dál spal, povětšinou klidně, jen jednou sebou začal cukat a skuhrat. Tony nad tím ani nepřemýšlel, když mu položil ruku na hlavu a prsty se jemně probíral Stevovými vlasy vzadu na týle. Přestal se vrtět, zhluboka si povzdechl a dál spal klidně.

Jeho vlasy byly jemné jako dětské a když se Tony trochu sklonil, cítil z nich mýdlo smíchané s jeho osobní vůní. Na okamžik přivřel oči, než si uvědomil, co dělá a rychle se odtáhl.

Snažil se dál věnovat práci, ale nešlo to už tak snadno. Oči mu stále těkaly ke spícímu vojákovi, který se mimochodem začínal vrtět. Myslel si, že se už už probere, ale nestalo se. Jen se převalil na břicho, objal polštář a pohodlněji se uvelebil. Tony zvedl ruce do výši ramen a jen ho sledoval. Nakonec skončil s hlavou těsně u Tonyho stehna a levou nohou podél Tonyho pravé.

"Tak když myslíš," šeptl si spíše pro sebe a ruce pomalu zase spustil. Levou vrátil na Stevovu hlavu, protože kdekoliv jinde to bylo dost nepohodlné, a pravou pracoval dál. Zkoušel to. Snažil se. Ale nemohl se soustředit. Steve ho pálil do kůže, svaly se mu mírně napnuly při každém nádechu a Tony na něj nakonec jen zůstal zírat.

Deka se mu během převalování shrnula a Tony tak mohl nerušeně klouzat očima po jeho nahém těle. Jediný kus oblečení, který si Steve nechal, byly černé boxerky, které dokonale zdůrazňovaly jeho zadek. Tony si skousl ret a přemohl touhu na něj sáhnout. Byl tak kulatý a pevný. Na Stevově těle bylo vše jako vytesáno z toho nejhladšího mramoru.

Klouzal očima od jeho pozadí po útlém pasu až k širokým ramenům. Ujistil se, že Steve stále spí, než pomalu pohnul rukou a dotkl se ho. Známá horkost se mu opřela do dlaně, pomalu prsty zkoumal jeho svalnatá ramena. Jeho kůže byla na dotek hladká, tělo pevné a nádherné.

Ucukl a překvapeně zamrkal. Nádherné? Ano, jistě, Steve byl jistě ztělesněním mužské krásy, ale hodilo se vůbec, aby o něm řekl, že je nádherný? Běžně říkal o ženách, že jsou nádherné, protože opravdu byly, ale ještě nikdy tak neoznačil muže. Když se nad tím tak zamyslel, neuvědomoval si, že by se kdy na muže díval tak, jako teď na Steva.

Znovu zhodnotil pohledem jeho postavu a všímal si každého malého detailu, snažíc se najít chybu. Nenašel ji. Kapitán Dokonalý byl prostě dokonalý. Otravně dokonalý s těmi svými dětsky blonďatými vlasy, plnými rty, kulatým zadkem a silnýma rukama, kterými by jistě mohl pevně svírat Tonyho boky, když by...

Shlédl na svůj klín s výrazem absolutního zmatení. Jistě, nebylo to poprvé, co měl erekci. Znali se zcela důvěrně už pěkných pár let a dovedli spolu opravdové divy - potvrdí devadesát devět procent žen, se kterými kdy spal; to jedno procento bylo nespokojené, protože se tehdy moc opil a Tonymu juniorovi se tak nechtělo stát v pozoru - ale ještě nikdy se mu nepostavil z pohledu na chlapa. Zajímavé...

Nechal svou ruku na jeho zádech, palcem mu jemně kreslil kolečka po lopatce, opatrně a jemně. Tony měl hrubé ruce, poseté mozoly, odřeninami a spáleninami, věděl to a bylo úplně jedno, jak moc si je mazal krémy, vždy byly drsné. Kapitána to ale od spánku vůbec nerušilo.

Dlouze si povzdechl, opřel si hlavu o zeď za sebou a hleděl ke stropu. Snažil se myslet na něco hnusného a nepříjemného, ale bylo to jako házet hrách na stěnu. Mysl mu místo toho zaplavovaly nemravné představy zahrnující Steva, které mu způsobovaly cukání v rozkroku.

Ale no tak! okřikl se v duchu. Ze všech chlapů musím být na větvi zrovna z Rogerse? To je snad zlý sen.

"Přejete si upravit tu simulaci, pane?" ozval se Jarvis tiše. Jarvi, zlatý Jarvi! Vždy přesně věděl, kdy potřeboval rozptýlit. Což bylo na jednu stranu děsivé, protože mu nic takového Tony nenaprogramoval, ale zároveň výhodné. Položil si polštář na klín a stáhl ruku ze Stevových zad.

"Jo, Jarve. Pusť mi to. Třeba na něco přijdeme."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím, mí drazí! Další středa, další kapitola, jak bylo slíbeno. Pomalu, ale jistě se se Stevem a Tonym někam dostáváme, jupí! ...ale ne, raději se ještě neradujte. Jsou to idioti a bude jim to ještě chvíli trvat.   
> Chci všem poděkovat za komentáře a kudos, je to úžasná podpora!


	8. 7.

"Ne, ne, ne, takhle to nedává smysl, Jarve. Tak zkus třeba..." Tonyho hlas se změnil v neurčité hučení, které Stevovi nedávalo nejmenší smysl. Cítil, jak znovu upadá do spánku, ale bránil se tomu. Slyšel Tonyho hlas, věděl, že byl Tonyho, i když nerozeznal slova. Byly to známé vibrace, hloubka a zabarvení. Takový hlas mohl mít jedině Tony.

Pomalu pootevřel oči a zmateně se rozhlédl. Hlava se mu točila a neměl nejmenší tušení, kde je. Nohy se mu během spánku zamotaly do přikrývky, levá ruka ho brněla a jasně cítil vlhkou stopu táhnoucí se mu od pravého koutku úst dolů po bradě.

Zamrkal, sliny si setřel jen co si promnul oči a znovu se rozhlédl. První věc, kterou uviděl, bylo světlo obloukového reaktoru, které vycházelo z Tonyho hrudi; a jeho obličej osvětlený modrým podsvícením starkpadu. Znovu zamrkal. Co dělal u Tonyho v posteli?

Podařilo se mu vymotat si nohy a posadit se. Hlava mu pomalu zase začínala pracovat, neurčitě si vzpomněl na jejich krátký rozhovor, kdy mu Tony navrhl tuhle alternativu. Asi to zafungovalo, Steve se cítil jako praštěný pytlem, hlavu měl stále jako kolovrat a ve tváři byl horký víc než obvykle.

"Dobré ráno," ozval se za ním přijemný šepot. Pomalu se obrátil a jeho pohled ulpěl na Tonym. Trochu se k němu nakláněl a obezřetně ho sledoval. "Jak je ti?"

"Blbě," zamumlal a znovu si lehl. "Ale asi jsem chvíli spal..."

"No to bych řekl, Šípková Růženko," uchechtl se Tony pobaveně a vrátil se k práci na starkpadu. Steve si až nyní všiml modrých, ehm... obrázků okolo nich? Rozhlédl se, chvíli mu to trvalo, ale rozpoznal svůj byt. Překvapeně zamrkal.

"Co to je?"

"Tvůj byt," potvrdil Tony. "Naskenoval jsem si ho po tom, co vybuchl. Snažil jsem se s Jarvisem přijít na to, co to způsobilo."

"A přišli jste na něco?"

"Jo. Budeš se divit, ale vše ukazuje na - a na to si počkej... výbuch plynu. Obyčejný výbuch plynu." Tony se zdál zklamaný a vůbec ne přesvědčený. Podepřel si hlavu a střídavě sledoval projekci svého bytu a Tonyho.

"A ty tomu nevěříš, že?"

"Nevěřím," zavrtěl hlavou a zamračil se. "Zkusil jsem všechny možné scénáře. Třeba puštěný plyn v jednom z bytů a sprej na brouky v mikrovlnce. Ale ne, nic. Všechno nasvědčuje tomu, že to byl obyčejný výbuch plynu."

Steve se usmál. Cítil podivný příjemný pocit v žaludku, když věděl, že Tonymu nedá ona nehoda spát, i když moc dobře věděl, že to dělá pravděpodobně jen proto, že má špatný pocit, a ne kvůli Stevovi. I tak ho to potěšilo.

Znovu se zadíval okolo sebe, jasně viděl skrz modrou projekci Tonyho ložnici. Okrajově ho napadlo, že by se Buckymu postup techniky a vědy líbil. Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou, položil se na polštář a ještě zavřel oči.

Cítil se lépe, hlava se mu sice stále točila, ale konečně se vyspal. Cítil větší sílu v celém těle, smysly se mu opět zbystřily dost na to, aby slyšel takové drobnosti, jako Tonyho klidný pravidelný tep. Pod prsty hebkost povlečení, v nose ho šimrala příjemná vůně vypraného prádla, spánku, Tonyho kolínské a samotného Tonyho. Tohle vše vnímal i předtím, jistě, ale jen okrajově. Musel se na to přímo zaměřit, aby si to uvědomil. Teď to bylo všudypřítomné. Vše se vrátilo do normálu.

Ale nechtělo se mu vstávat. Postel byla měkká a vyhřátá a Tonyho přítomnost uklidňující. Přesto věděl, že vstát musí. Bylo to od Tonyho velice pozorné, ale... Bylo to nevhodné. Rozdmýchávalo to ve Stevově nejrůznější představy, kterým by se nejraději vyhnul. Nesměl tady zůstávat o moc déle.

"Kdo by to byl čekal, že je Kapitán Amerika kolektivní spáč," pronesl Tony škádlivě a několika pohyby rukou si zvětšil a vybarvil část simulace a zamyšleně na ni hleděl. Byla to jedna ze zdí v jeho ložnici a i pod nánosy sazí šly rozpoznat malůvky, které na ni Steve během bezesných nocí čmáral.

"Jestli jsi mi nabídl pomoc jen proto, aby sis ze mě pak utahoval, tak se příště neobtěžuj," zabručel v odpověď a sledoval, jak se Tonyho zaujatá tvář roztáhla v širokém pobaveném úsměvu. Oči neodtrhl od simulace, klouzal po ní a zkoumal ji jako brouka pod lupou. Až poté shlédl ke Stevovi.

"Jak dlouho už nespíš?" zamumlal. Vzhlížel k němu a napadlo ho, jak bláznivě přirozené mu připadá vedle něj jen tak ležet a sledovat ho. Špatné, Rogersi, tohle začíná být špatné.

"Nějaký ten pátek to už bude," odpověděl neurčitě, snažíc se přemluvit ke vstaní a odchodu. Nepohnul se ani o píď, jen si propletl prsty na břiše a nadále hleděl Tonymu do obličeje. Bezděky sjel pohledem na jeho rty a kousl se zevnitř do tváře. Už mnohokrát přemýšlel, jestli chutnají po whisky, kterou do sebe Tony neustále lije. Rád by to zjistil...

"Nějaký ten pátek..." opakoval po něm, načež zavrtěl hlavou a dlouze si povzdechl. "Na to, jak se staráš o ostatní, na sebe kašleš přímo ukázkově, Rogersi."

Steve se zamračil. Nebylo to tak, nekašlal na sebe. Snažil se s tou nespavostí něco dělat, ale nic nepomohlo. Nakonec začal doufat, že to prostě časem odezní, tak jako vždycky předtím, ale nestalo se to. Uhnul před Tonym pohledem a na jazyku ho lechtala odpověď, kterou nakonec polknul. Tony už udělal dost, nemohl ho ještě vystavovat svému fňukání.

"Nemusíš už dneska nikam chodit, klidně noc dospi tady," mrkl na něj Tony, odložil starkpad a lehl si vedle něj. Jarvis zhasl simulace a pokoj se ponořil do tmy, kterou rušila jen světla New Yorku pronikající dovnitř skrz rolety.

Steve chvíli neříkal nic. Ležel, byl zticha a naslouchal okolním zvukům. Za okny foukal vítr a vydatně pršelo, jestli půjde ráno běhat, bude mít promočené boty hned při prvním kroku. Možná by si mohl jen zaboxovat, to bude stačil. Zavřel oči, připravený znovu usnout, když si vzpomněl na dnešní událost v autobuse.

"Měl bych jít k sobě," zamumlal do tmy pokoje. "A musím si najít byt co nejdřív. Už jsem tu až moc dlouho."

"No jak myslíš," zabručel Tony otráveně, Steve na sobě cítil jeho pohled. "Co že se do toho najednou ženeš s takovou vervou?"

"Dneska v autobuse..." začal a promnul si oči, "sedly si ke mně dvě dívky. Asi školačky, vypadaly dost mladě. Začaly se se mnou bavit, takové ty normální fanouškovské řeči, vždyť to znáš."

"Uh-huh."

"A pak se mě zeptaly, jestli mezi mnou a tebou," mávl k Tonymu ledabyle rukou, "něco je. Jako... romantického."

Následné ticho nebylo přímo nepříjemné, ale Steve rozhodně netoužil po tom ho prodlužovat. Chvíli počkal, jestli Tony zareaguje nějakou vtipnou poznámkou, ale když se nic nedělo, pokračoval: "Tvrdily, že okolo věže často chodí a tak viděly, že tady vrátím hodně času a vyvodily si z toho tenhle závěr."

"Říkal jsem si, že se tentokrát drby nějako vlečou."

Překvapeně se na Tonyho podíval, i ve tmě ho viděl dostatečně dobře. Křenil se jako malý kluk a neměl daleko ke smíchu. Nechápal ho. Nevadilo mu to? Takové řeči se mohou v pomluvy změnit opravdu lehce!

"Tony..." pokáral ho příkře, což byla poslední kapka a Tony se rozesmál. Smál se na celé kolo svým hlubokým zvučným smíchem a za jiných okolností by ho Steve jen s úsměvem poslouchal. Tentokrát se mračil. Tony to bral až moc na lehkou váhu.

"No co je?" dostal ze sebe, když se trochu uklidnil. "Jsou to jen neškodné řeči, Rogersi. Za chvíli odezní. A o mě se už šířily horší věci. Tak co ti na tom vadí?"

Neodpověděl mu. Tony nemohl pochopit ten strach, který se do něj zakousl ve chvíli, kdy to jedna z těch dívek řekla nahlas, div nevyskočil ze sedadla a nedal se na útěk. V tu chvíli nebyl Kapitán Amerika. Byl malý kluk z Brooklynu, který už od dvanácti pokukoval po dělnících a obdivoval jejich těla. Malý kluk z Brooklynu, který moc dobře věděl, že se s tímhle nesmí nikdy nikomu svěřit. Bylo by to až moc velké riziko. Homosexualita byla tehdy ilegální. A člověk buď skončil ve vězení nebo v blázinci. Steve neměl tušení, co bylo horší a byl moc rád za to, že to nikdy nezažil. Na rozdíl od jiných.

Chodil s mámou každou neděli do kostela a téměř pokaždé si pastor Mitchell udělal chvilku na to, aby jim řekl, že homosexualita je hřích. Tito lidé jsou posedlí ďáblem, přenášejí nemoci a unášejí naše děti! Steve se nenáviděl od chvíle, kdy zjistil, že mezi tyto lidi patří i on sám. Zkusil to změnit. Úpěnlivě se snažil se změnit, ale bylo to samozřejmě zbytečné.

Nakonec to přijal jako své temné a špinavé tajemství, po většinu času schované hodně, ale hodně hluboko. Nikdy to nikomu neřekl, ani Buckymu ne. Věděli o tom jen jistí muži, které většinou ani neznal jménem.

"Hej, Země volá Rogerse. Vnímáš?"

Rychle zahnal myšlenky a znovu věnoval Tonymu pozornost. Pokusil se o úsměv, ale vyšel z toho jen napjatý úšklebek. Ještěže bylo v pokoji tma.

"Jsou to jen drby, kápo. Nic víc. Tak o tom moc nepřemýšlej," utnul konverzaci, jemně ho šťouchl loktem do žeber a převalil se zády k němu. "A teď buď spi nebo padej. Tvoje volba."

Zvolil si první možnost. Z jasně sobeckých důvodů, strávit vedle Tonyho ještě pár dalších hodin. Ráno odejde a tohle se už nebude opakovat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asterin kalendář vás zdraví! Máme tady další středu a s ní i další kapitolu. Dneska bohužel trošku kratší, ale to snad přežijete :D 
> 
> Musím říct, že AO3, je příšerné místo >< Poslední dva týdny jsem nenapsala ani slovo a místo toho si jen čtu, převážně povídky na ship Geraskier (Zaklínač). Držte mi palce, ať mě ta mánie brzy přejde, protože jinak budete za chvíli bez kapitol!
> 
> Děkuji za veškeré komentáře i kudos, nemáte ani tušení, jak moc to člověka potěší! Uvidíme se zase ve středu, těším se na vás.


	9. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!   
> Středa je tady, opět a zase! Už osmá v řadě, neuvěřitelné. No a osmička je takové krásné číslo, tak proč nedat do příběhu trošku drama? Tony se nám totiž rozhodl, že si docela slušně zavaří, i když to původně vůbec neplánoval! 
> 
> Užijte si to a dejde mi potom vědět, jak si zatím povídku užíváte. 

Následující týden byl velmi úspěšný a Tony by byl za normálních okolností spokojený. Zvládl vyřešit výzdobu na vánoční večírek a ani při tom nikoho neurazil tak moc, že by dotyčný od zakázky odstoupil, jako se to stalo minulý rok; sehnal čokoládovou fontánu; konečně dodělal veškeré úpravy v Rogersově bytě - ubral na technologiích, snížil Jarvisovu hlasitost na minimum a nechal dovnitř nastěhovat malířský stojan a plátna; podepsal kontrakt, na kterém s Pepper pracovali téměř rok; a nakoupil pět set šedesát hrnečků s motivy Iron Mana. Prostě úspěšný týden, za který by si měl náležitě pogratulovat a odměnit se. Ale byl tu jeden malý problém.

Dobře, ten problém nebyl zase ta malý. Měřil skoro dva metry a zdál se ještě větší, když byl naštvaný. Což byl poslední dobou téměř pořád a Tony ho v tom rád udržoval. Aby pravdu řekl, štval ho kdykoliv mohl. Doslova ho sral!

Líbilo se mu vidět Steva naštvaného. Vždy mu na čele naběhla žíla a hrudník se mu vzdouval mocnými nádechy. Snažil se uklidnit, ale Tony věděl kde štípnout, aby ho rozžhavil doběla. A pokaždé se mu to podařilo. Poštěkali se jako dva psi, načež oba odešli k sobě a asi hodinu se nebavili. Neměl tušení, co během té doby dělal Rogers, ale on sám se rozvaloval povětšinou v posteli, mučil se žhavými představami zahrnujíc Rogersovy svalnaté paže a pevný zadek; a masturboval. Pokaždé. Ne, že by to k něčemu bylo. Brzy měl zase poloviční erekci, kdykoliv na Steva pomyslel, a začínal ztrácet trpělivost.

"A dost, sakra," zavrčel si pro sebe v pátek večer. Unavovalo ho to. On, Tony Stark, přece nemůže být takhle mimo z jednoho supervojáka. Z chlapa! Ani za nic. Je to jen nějaká zmatenost, která určitě ve středním věku občas nastoupí a dá se jí rychle zbavit. Za celý svůj život Tony nepomyslel na chlapa v erotickém slova smyslu. Není možné, aby se to ze dne na den změnilo.

Potřeboval se rozptýlit, vypadnout z věže a chvíli nebýt v přítomnosti kapitána Dokonalého. A přesně věděl jak jak na to. V objetí několika krásných dam to půjde nejlépe. Po pár drincích a možná nějakém hazardu si jednu, ne-li více, odvede domů a ráno bude zase tím starým Tonym Starkem. Milovníkem žen. To znělo jako dobrý plán.

"Jarve, jdu ven," oznámil ve výtahu. Už byl umytý, převlečený a upravený. Dokonalý Tony Stark, tak, jako to mělo být.

"Jistě, pane. Bavte se."

"Budu se bavit, příteli, tomu věř," ušklíbl se, nasedl do auta a vydal se vstříc nočnímu New Yorku, který nikdy nespí.

Následujících několik hodin strávil ve víru hudby, alkoholu a žen. Objímal jich nepočítaně, užíval si jejich pozornosti a na supervojáka nepomyslel ani jedinkrát. Což bylo výborné. Byl na sebe pyšný, jak pohotově se do řešení svého problému pustil. Mohl by si sám dělat doktora!

Pane Starku, předepíšu vám dvě láhve whisky, nespočet vnadných žen a na závěr divoký sex ve Stark Tower. Do rána jste z vaší gay zmatenosti vyléčený.

Nakonec skončil v kasinu, ani si nepamatoval jak se tam dostal. Po každém boku měl jednu ženu. Nalevo krásnou afroameričanku s dlouhými narovnanými vlasy a ohromným pozadím, na kterém mu ruka spočívala neustále a jí to nevadilo. Naopak, nakrucovala se a tiskla se mu do dlaně stále víc a víc. Napravo nízkou štíhlou blondýnku s modrýma očima, které se věnoval více. Byla záhadná, svůdná a někoho mu připomínala. Nemohl si vybavit koho a ani ho to netrápilo.

"Vsaďte na pass line, pane Starku," zašeptala mu do ucha tichým svůdným hlasem, kterým vyslala Tonymu mrazení dolů po páteři. Jedna žena dnes v noci bude stačit a bude to tahle.

"Jistě, drahoušku. Foukni." Dal jí před ústa svou pěst svírající kostky. Zamrkala na něj dlouhými řasami, jemně uchopila jeho pěst do svých dlouhých prstů a foukla. Nemohl z jejích rtů spustit oči, takové rty by byla škoda nelíbat.

"Můžete."

Usmál se, otočil se zpět ke crapsu a vrhl kostky na hrací plochu. Několikrát se odrazily od mantinelů a zastavily se na pětce a dvojce. Obecenstvo, které si během těch několika málo minut získal, propuklo v ohromný jásot. Tony se jen samolibě usmál. Jistěže to by výherní hod, jak by mohl nebýt?

"Dnes stojí štěstí na vaší straně, pane Starku," ozval se mu u ucha znovu ten svůdný šepot. Spokojeně se usmál napůl úst a přitáhl k sobě blondýnku blíž.

"Na mé straně stojíte hlavně vy, krásná záhadná." Líbl ji na hřbet dlaně a nechal afroameričanku jít. Už o ni ztratil zájem, tahle krasavice ho zaujala více. Komu se jen podobala? Pepper ne, té určitě ne. "Řeknete mi své jméno?"

"Bettany," usmála se. Dívali se jeden druhému do očí, tiskla se k němu a Tony okamžitě ztratil zájem o hru. I o své peníze. Dostal, pro co si přišel. Pro tuhle dlouhovlasou vnadnou krásku, která mu vyžene z hlavy... koho že?

"Bettany, hmmm.. Krásné jméno. Poslyšte, Bettany, co kdybychom odtud vypadli? Provezu vás v autě a vezmu vás do věže. Tam se jen tak někdo nedostane. Možná vás nechám si sáhnout i na Iron Mana, pokud budete hodná."

"To zní dobře, pane Starku."

Tony miloval, jak mazlivě jeho jméno vyslovovala. _Starku_. V životě neměl své příjmení radši. Kalhoty mu už začínaly být těsné. Bylo na čase odejít.

"Omluv mě na chvíli, drahá."

Pustil ji a otočil se na afroameričanku, která vypadala uraženě. Znovu si ji přitáhl do objetí a pošeptal jí do ucha těch pár magických slůvek. Poznal už od začátku, o co jí jde a jeho péro to nebylo. Jeho peněženka se jí zamlouvala více.

"Všechny žetony jsou tvé, drahá. Nalož s nimi moudře."

Pustil ji a zhodnotil pohledem její nadšený úsměv. Výborně, přece jen se mu dnes večer podaří uspokojit dvě ženy. Byl spokojený, Tony Stark opět boduje.

Vrátil se k Bettany, objal ji okolo pasu a vedl ji ven. Tiskla se k němu a šeptala mu do ucha tak nemravné návrhy, až tím vysílala vlny vzrušení rovnou do jeho rozkroku. Bettany byla dokonalá svůdnice. Nic úžasného co by stálo za víc než za jednu noc, ale Tony víc nepotřeboval.

Uháněl stále plnými silnicemi vysokou rychlostí, Bettany popíjela šampaňské a dlaní ho hladila vysoko po stehně. Tony junior reagoval pozitivně a velký Tony si od toho sliboval opravdu příjemnou divokou noc.

"Pojďme hned do ložnice," vrčela mu do ucha, jakmile se za nimi zavřely dveře. Tony ji natiskl na stěnu výtahu, obtočila mu nohu okolo té jeho a zasypávala jeho krk polibky a jemnými kousanci. Tony ji držel za zadek, hnětl ho v dlani a tiskl ji k sobě, penis tvrdý.

"Nahoru, Jarve," zamumlal a políbil ji na rty. Na ty plné nádherné rty, které nyní chutnaly po šampaňském. Polibky mu oplácela, oddávala se mu a její tělo hořelo. Tony ji chytil pod zadkem a vyzvedl ji, nohy mu omotala okolo pasu a ruce okolo krku. Nesl ji do ložnice, stále ji líbal a vousy ji poškrábal na krku. Slyšel její přerývavý dech, cítil její nehty ve svých ramenou a v nose ho šimrala její vůně. Přesto měl dojem, jen okrajově vnímal, že něco chybí.

Svalil se s ní do postele, rty zakleslými do sebe. Nepamatoval si, kdy jí svlékl šaty, ale to růžové krajkové prádlo si pamatoval moc dobře. Byla nádherná, křivky měkké a kalhotky mokré a voňavé.

Skončil pod ní na zádech, drala se mu do kalhot, jako kdyby pro ni neexistovalo nic jiného než Tonyho tvrdé péro. Pomohl jí, nadzvedl boky a v příští chvíli jeho kalhoty skončily na zemi. Sledoval ji, okolo ramen se jí snášely prameny světlých vlasů a její spodní ret byl ve vězení bílých zubů. Zaklonil hlavu, zavřel oči a užíval si vlhké teplo, které se sevřelo okolo jeho erekce. Zmučeně zavrčel. Bylo to dobré, kurevsky dobré.

Přesto pocit, že je něco špatně, jen narostl. Byla moc malá. Vlasy měla moc dlouhé. Oči moc tmavé. Tělo moc měkké. Všechno s ní bylo špatně, nebyla ten, s kým teď chtěl být.

"Steve..."

To jediné slovo zapůsobilo jako studená sprcha. Cukl sebou, otevřel oči a rychle se posadil. Setkal se s pohledem modrých očí. Bettany mu klečela mezi roztaženýma nohama a tvářila se jako vítěz. Tony rychle oddechoval a nespouštěl z ní oči. Nemohl uvěřit, že to řekl nahlas. Nemohl uvěřit, že mu to slovo vůbec přišlo na mysl a to v takové situaci!

"Takže to je pravda..." zašeptala. Neodpovídal, dál ji sledoval a odhadoval ji. Došlo mu to až moc pozdě. Nešlo jí o to dostat se mu do postele, teda, alespoň jí nešlo jen o to. Nemohl uvěřit, že byl takový hlupák. Schoval všechny pocity za arogantní úsměv, penis dal zpět do boxerek a trochu si od ní odsedl.

"To mě mohlo napadnout dřív. Tak odkud, drahoušku? New York Times? Ne, ti se alespoň tváří, že píšou seriózní věci. Jejich novináři mi do postele nelezou. Ty budeš od bulváru. New York Post? The Village voice? Nebo nějaký zašlý internetový blog, který byl mrtvý ještě před svým vznikem?" ušklíbl se nadřazeně. Bettany se však netvářila uraženě. Usmála se.

"Daily News," informovala ho a ležérně si přehodila nohu přes nohu. "Naši čtenáři by rádi věděli podrobnosti o poměru Iron Mana a Kapitána Ameriky. Chtěla jsem zjistit víc."

"No drahoušku, rodiče na tebe musejí být tak pyšní!" vyštěkl posměšně a štípl ji do tváře. "Cpeš se do postele miliardářům, abys napsala dobrý článek. Normálně dítě roku."

"Co by řekli vaši rodiče na váš nynější vztah? Jsem si jistá, že by vám Howard Stark nepožehnal," vrátila mu to až moc tvrdě.

Tonyho úsměv ztuhl a pohled ztvrdl. Jestli mu tělem ještě před chvílí kolovalo vzrušení, teď ho nahradil čirý vztek. Při zmínce o Howardovi se mu žaludek stáhl. Hleděl jí zle do tváře a potěšeně shledal, že se od něj odsunula a zbledla ve tváři.

"Obleč se a vypadni. Jarvi, zavolej jí taxíka."

"Jistě, pane."

"Naši čtenáři si zaslouží znát pravdu!" opakovala a hlas jí přeskakoval, když se soukala do šatů. "Měli by vědět, jestli jsou spolu jejich dva nejoblíbenější superhrdinové buzny!"

"A víš co? Tak jim řekni, že jsou!" ušklíbl se. "Ti nejteplejší buzíci široko daleko. A náramně si to užívají," rozhodil ruce do prostoru. "Kouří si navzájem péra a jebou se do prdele. Všechno jim to řekni. Jen ať to ví celý svět!"

Tony nepřemýšlel, když to říkal. Měl vztek a na následky nepomyslel. Sledoval, jak Bettany popadla své boty a vyběhla ze dveří. Pošahaná káča pitomá! Vyskočil na nohy, nakopl vlastní boty a vytáhl ze skříňky láhev skotské. Dal si pořádný lok.

"Je už pryč?" zavrčel na Jarvise po několika minutách.

"Zrovna nastupuje do výtahu, pane."

"To jí to trvalo. Co dělala, ukradla něco?"

"Pokud věříte indiánskému rčení, že fotky kradou duše, pak ukradla duši kapitánu Rogersovi."

Tony se nechápavě podíval ke kameře a chvíli mu trvalo, než mu Jarvisova slova došla. "Vyfotila si ho?"

"Ano, pane. Kapitán Rogers si přišel do kuchyně pro sklenici pomerančového džusu a vaše dnešní noční návštěva na něj narazila. Vyfotila si ho, vešla do výtahu a teď vystupuje z budovy."

"Kráva," odfrkl si, znovu se napil a zamířil rovnou do dílny. Vzal to po schodech, potřeboval se hýbat, jinak hrozilo, že v příští chvíli do něčeho (někoho?) praští. Na společném patře zahlédl koutkem oka Steva, nevšímal si ho.

"Tony, je všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se tím svým otravně starostlivým hlasem. Zasraný Rogers! Všechno posral!

"Ty mi dej taky kurva pokoj, Rogersi!" zařval na něj vztekle a zmizel na schodech. Ožere se, něco rozbije a ráno se bude proklínat. To znělo jako ten nejlepší plán. Ale napřed si vyhoní. A už teď věděl, že bude zase myslet na ty nesmyslně plné rty jednoho supervojáka.

Zasraný Rogers! Zkurvený pitomý Rogers! Za všechno mohl on. Tony ho nesnášel. Nenáviděl ho. A zároveň se chtěl vrátit zpět nahoru, dostat ho na kolena a cítit ty jeho rty okolo svého znovu tvrdého ptáka.

Sesypal se do křesla, frustrovaně si povzdechl a vjel si rukou do boxerek. A to ten večer začínal tak dobře.


	10. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dneska to máme docela dlouhé, tak si to užijte! 
> 
> Snad jste připravení... 

Steve pečlivě nachystal na talíř lívance se sirupem a pohledem už po několikáté netrpělivě těknul k výtahu a ke schodům. Tonyho včerejší noční vylití vzteku absolutně nepochopil, přesto se cítil provinile. Nevěděl, co udělal, že na něj Tony tak rozčitěleně křičel, ale byl připravený se omluvit. Napadlo ho, že při jejich předchozím štěkání řekl něco, co už bylo přes čáru a tím Tonyho urazil, ale nemohl si na nic vzpomenout.

Naposledy se takhle dráždili navzájem včera ráno a to bylo ohledně malířského náčiní, které Tony Stevovi dal. Sice po sobě štěkali jako staří psi, Steve z toho však cítil hravost. Tony to dělal jen proto, aby viděl Steva naštvaného a Steve se nechal naštvat jen proto, aby mohl sledovat ty ďábelské jiskry v Tonyho očích. Atmosféra nebyla napjatá, byla opravdu pouze a jen hravá. Doopravdy se na Tonyho za ten stojan a plátna nezlobil, ačkoliv mu nedělalo dobře, že za něj Tony tolik utrácí.

Věci s nimi takhle šly od té noci a Steve nad tím přemýšlel stále dokola. Ale jak již bylo řečeno, Tony si s ním hrál jako kočka s myší a Steve na jeho hru bez odporu přistoupil. Bavili se. I když se hádali, za chvíli se zase smáli a Steve měl dojem, že se každým dnem vztah mezi nimi jen lepší. Ke konci se to už ani nedalo nazvat hádkami. Byly to slovní přestřelky a záleželo jen na tom, kdo dokáže toho druhého lépe "setřít".

Proto Steve absolutně nechápal, proč na něj Tony tak řval. Zůstal pak zaraženě stát, sledoval Tonyho záda a holé nohy mizející v šachtě schodů. Tony byl opravdu rozzuřený. A opilý, Steve mohl cítit pach alkoholu až ke kuchyňskému koutu. Napadlo ho, že ho možná rozzlobil někdo jiný, nejspíš ta blonďatá žena, která kolem něj proběhla, vyfotila si ho a honem zmizela. A Tony ho možná jen použil jako hromosvod. To ale nemohl vědět jistě. Musí si s Tonym promluvit a zjistit, co se stalo.

"Jarvisi, je Tony vzhůru?" zeptal se a posypal lívance čerstvými borůvkami a malinami. Opravdu se snažil si Tonyho udobřit jídlem? Ježiši Kriste, Rogersi, to nemůžeš myslet vážně...

"Ještě ne, kapitáne. Je dole v pracovně a spí na zemi. Včera toho dost vypil, mohl byste ho jít, prosím, zkontrolovat?"

Steve si povzdechl. Neměl rád, když Tony pil. Neměl rád opilce. Pár piv s přáteli bylo něco jiného než několik lahví whisky. A Tony jich dokázal na posezení vypít hned několik.

"Zajdu za ním," souhlasil, vzal s sebou talíř a sklenici vody a vykročil k výtahu.

Dílna byla... rozházená. Steve už Tonyho dílnu několikrát viděl a takový zmatek v ní nepanoval. Nářadí se válelo všude po zemi, nákresy byly roztrhané a zmuchlané, dokonce jeden z Tonyho robotů ležel na boku, klapal kleštěmi a točil kolečky v zoufalé snaze se postavit. Mezi tím vším leželo plno střepů z hrnků. Většina Tonyho sbírky byla pryč.

Když sem tehdy poprvé přišel, upoutaly ho dvě věci. První bylo sedm poliček táhnoucí se po celé jedné zdi, na které byly vyrovnány hrnečky nejrůznějších barev a stylů. Převažovaly hrnečky s motivy Iron Mana a Stark Industries, ale Steve mezi nimi viděl i hrnek se sebou samým, Hulkem, Natashou i Clintem. Hrnečky z nejrůznějších koutů světa zobrazující památky a turistická místa. A další. Tony mu vysvětlil, že se mu běžně stává, že hrnek v zápalu rozbije a tak má takovouhle sbírku nachystanou dopředu. Aby si měl vždy z čeho vychutnat kávu.

Druhá byla nástěnka, na které měl Tony připevněno pár obrázků. Většinu kreslily nějaké děti, ale jeden z nich Steve poznal. Byl jeho, načmáral ho jednou během schůze a nechal ho na stole. Byl na něm Fury vyobrazený jako víla Ariel z Malé mořské víly. Příšerná představa, to uznával, ale nic lepšího ho v tu chvíli nenapadlo.

Police nyní téměř zely prázdnotou, porcelánové střepy byly všude; a obrázky z nástěnky ležely zmuchlané na stole. Mezi vším tím nepořádkem Tony ležel na zádech. Vlasy měl rozcuchané, tvář sinalou a v pravé ruce stále svíral téměř prázdnou láhev od skotské. Na levé dlani měl stopy zaschlé krve.

Steve odložil talíř, zkontroloval, jestli Tony dýchá - dýchal - a nejprve zvedl robota zpět na kolečka. Znovu zaklapal, rozjel se a dal se do úklidu. Druhý robot se k němu přidal. Steve je chvíli jen sledoval, než se znovu otočil k Tonymu.

Klekl si a poplácal ho po tváři. Odpovědí mu bylo zamručení. Zkusil to znovu.

"Tony, vstávej," zavelel pevným hlasem. Neprobral se, jen znovu zamručel, upustil láhev a převalil se. Steve s ním jemně zatřásl.

"Vstávat!" řekl hlasitěji. Tony konečně otevřel oči a upřel na něj zamlžený zmatený pohled.

"Nech mě bejt, Rogersi," zabručel a pokusil se znovu usnout. Steve ho chytil za ruce a bez větších obtíží ho vytáhl na nohy. Tony zaskučel, zapotácel se, hlasitě si odříhl a zůstal stát, opíraje se o Steva.

"Cos to včera vyváděl?" povzdechl si Steve, odvedl ho k židli a posadil ho. Tony se opřel do opěradla a vzhlédl k němu.

"Trochu mi to ujelo," protočil oči, Steve mohl jasně slyšet, jak si ještě trochu šlape na jazyk. "Já na tebe včera řval, že? Hnnn... kurva. To nepatřilo tobě." Tony si promnul hlavu a zhluboka si oddechl. "Bolí mě hlava. Je mi blbě. Kurva... To byl ale sakra blbej nápad."

"To teda byl. Na, vypij to." Podal mu sklenici vody, Tony ji od sebe ale odstrčil.

"Nechci, fuj. Dej mi tu skotskou, alkohol se vyhání alkoholem."

"Tony, vypij tu vodu," zavelel a nasadil masku Kapitána Ameriky. Tony k němu vzhlédl s jedním okem přivřeným a pobaveně se zašklebil.

"Ano, pane," zasalutoval posměšně, sklenici mu vytrhl z ruky a obrátil ji do sebe. Znovu říhl. "Fuj... Bože, to byla noc."

"Co jsi to tady vyváděl?" zeptal se Steve znovu už mírnějším hlasem a rozhlédl se po rozbité místnosti. Vypadalo to, jako by se tudy prohnalo tornádo.

"Víš, že ani nevím?" uchechtl se slabě a kopíroval Stevův pohled. "Asi jsem byl kvůli něčeho nasraný. A to docela pořádně. Sakra, moje hrnky. Musel jsem být hodně mimo, jestli to odnesly moje hrnky."

"A jeden z tvých robotů," přitakal Steve a ukázal na něj prstem. "Ležel na zemi, když jsem přišel."

"Dum-E? No kruci! Sorry, kámo!"

Tony se postavil na stále trochu nejisté nohy a klopýtal rovnou k robotovi. Prohlédl ho, poplácal ho po kovovém rameni a ještě několikrát se mu omluvil. Steve ho jen sledoval a vrtěl nad tím hlavou. Bylo zvláštní takhle Tonyho vidět, jen ve špinavé košili, boxerkách, ponožkách a krátkém županu.

"Máš tu snídani, pokud to tvůj žaludek zvládne," informoval ho, když se Tony opět sesypal na židli. Střelil po talíři zvědavým pohledem a bylo vidět, jak přemýšlí, jestli se do jídla pustit nebo ne. V břiše mu zakručelo.

"Asi zvládne," okomentoval to, talíř si přitáhl a pustil se do jídla. Steve si uvědomil, že nepřinesl příbor, ale to Tonyho neobtěžovalo. Jedl rukama. "Jarve, zlato, utrhl jsem si včera nějakou ostudu? Jsem na titulních stránkách?"

"Píšou o vás v Daily News."

"No paráda. Nějaké kontroverzní fotografie? Moc si nepamatuju, co jsem včera dělal. Mohl jsem klidně strkat jazyk do krku manželce nějakého ministra nebo tak něco," zasmál se. Steve založil ruce na hrudi a nesouhlasně Tonyho sledoval. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, jaká pohroma to je, pustit Tonyho ven.

"Ne vaše fotky, pane," reagoval Jarvis okamžitě a rozsvítil jeden z monitorů.

Steve zbledl. Ruce se mu roztřásly a žaludek mu sevřela ledová pěst. Měl dojem, že se pozvrací.

 _Tony Stark kope za jiný tým!_ hlásal ohromný titulek. Pod ním bylo menším písmem _Jsou Tony Stark a Kapitán Amerika v milostném vztahu?_ Celé titulní stránce vévodila fotografie. Steve chvíli nemohl uvěřit, na co se to dívá. Byl to on sám, do půl těla nahý s rozcuchanými vlasy a sklenicí džusu v ruce. Leskl se potem.

V uších mu dunělo bušení na dveře. Výkřiky mladíka. Před očima se mu prohnal muž v uniformě. 

O krok ustoupil a ostrou bolest v chodidle ani nevnímal. Střep z hrnku se mu zařízl do kůže a podlaha se okamžitě začala barvit do ruda. Nemohl se nadechnout. Měl dojem, že mu začíná astmatický záchvat.

Nebyl Kapitán Amerika. Byl Steve Rogers, malý hubený kluk z Brooklynu ze čtyřicátých let, který každou neděli seděl v kostele a poslouchal, jak nenormální a nechutný je. Steve Rogers, kluk, který v patnácti utíkal před policií a jen o vlásek jim unikl.

"No teda, tady byl někdo pilná včelka," slyšel Tonyho překvapené mručení. "Možná dostane tenhle měsíc prémie, protože, heh, takový drb o mě snad ještě nekoloval. Neboj, kápo, to za chvilku zase zmlkne a nikdo-"

Židle zaskřípala, Tony se na něj otočil a zmlkl uprostřed věty. Nepodíval se na něj, dál sledoval noviny a úpěnlivě se snažil myslet logicky. Něco říct. Uklidnit se. Pořádně se nadechnout. Nešlo to, v hlavě měl prázdno, strach mu zaplavoval celé tělo.

"Steve, krvácíš," řekl Tony tlumeným hlasem. Steve zamrkal, konečně se trochu vzpamatoval a přenesl váhu na zdravou nohu. Shlédl dolů a sledoval svou vlastní krev, jako kdyby ji nikdy předtím neviděl.

Konečně se mohl nadechnout, nabral zprudka vzduch do plic až se mu zatočila hlava. Konečně se vrátil zpátky. Zpět do tohohle těla, zpět do téhle doby. Nepřijde si pro něj policie a nezavřou ho. Nemusí před nikým utíkat, nemusí mít strach... Stejně ho měl. Odporný ledový strach, táhnoucí se celým jeho tělem.

"Cos to udělal, Tony?" zašeptal. Hlas měl chraplavý, v krku sucho. Tony nic neřekl. Seděl na židli před ním, pozoroval ho a zdál se menší než obvykle. Steve měl dokonce chvilku dojem, že se tváří provinile, omluvně. Hned to ale bylo pryč, Tony nasadil bezstarostný úsměv a pokrčil rameny.

"Jen jsem roznesl drb, to je toho. Jak říkám, za chvíli to utichne. Nikdo tomu neuvěří."

Steve beze slova odešel. Neměl energii na Tonyho bezstarostnost. Neměl energii na to mu cokoliv vysvětlovat ani se rozčilovat. V hlavě mu stále dunělo, srdce ne a ne zpomalit a pohled do té arogantní tváře mu nepomáhal. Odkulhal k výtahu, zanechávajíc za sebou krvavé šlápoty.

Steve strávil poslední dvě hodiny u sebe v bytě. Seděl v křesle, téměř se nepohnul a jen sledoval prázdnou zeď naproti sobě. Podařilo se mu uklidnit, strach se zmírnil, i když nezmizel úplně. A vztek, který na Tonyho po odchodu měl, taky vychladl.

Celé si to znovu promyslel. Racionálně, logicky. Lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že od probuzení nepřemýšlel o coming outu. O přístupu veřejnosti k homosexualitě v dnešní době nevěděl mnoho, ale bylo mu jasné, že jsou lidé mnohem tolerantnější než v jeho době. Ale sám by se k tomu nejspíš nerozhoupal. Toto Tonyho uklouznutí mohlo ale posloužit dobře.

Stále měl strach. Kdyby byl jen obyčejný řádný občan, bylo by to snažší, ale on byl Kapitán Amerika. Národní ikona. Znali ho všichni, měl po celých státech několik muzeí. Lidé ho obdivovali. Měl strach, že by toto přiznání lidi spíše odradilo. To nemohl dopustit. Jak by mohl chránit svět, kdyby ho lidé nenáviděli?

"Jarvisi? Mohl bych se na něco zeptat?"

"Jistě, kapitáne, ptejte se. Budu se snažit vám odpovědět jak nejlépe umím."

Steve se pousmál, byl ještě chvíli zticha a snažil se zformovat svou otázku. "Jaký je přístup veřejnosti k lidem jiné orientace?"

"Myslíte gaye a lesby, kapitáne? Rozhodně jiný než za vaši doby. Mnoho slavných celebrit provedlo svůj coming out a lidé je stále uznávají a jejich kariéře to nijak neuškodilo. V dnešní době existuje mnoho zákonů chránící členy LGBTQ komunity. Celý červenec se označuje za takzvaný pride month, pořádají se pride pochody a nejrůznější dobročinné akce. Nikdo nemůže být propuštěn z práce za svou orientaci a sňatky homosexuálů jsou od dvacátého šestého června 2015 povoleny v celých Spojených státech. Homosexuálním párům je rovněž povoleno adoptovat děti."

"To zní dobře," zamumlal Steve spíš pro sebe a alespoň částečně se mu ulevilo.

"Tahle mince má ale i druhou stranu, kapitáne," varoval ho Jarvis. "Stále existují lidé a skupiny, které jsou zásadně proti homosexualitě. Nejčastěji protestují během pride pochodů a jejich názory jsou, dá se říct, předpotopní. Není jich ale mnoho. Alespoň ne ve Spojených státech."

Nepřekvapilo ho to. Můžete se snažit jak jen chcete, ale nikdy nepřesvědčíte všechny o své pravdě.

"Děkuji, Jarvisi..."

"Pan Stark říkal pravdu, kapitáne. To, co se o vás teď píše, se rychle přežene. Lidé se toho budou držet déle, protože se jedná o vás a o pana Starka, ale nakonec se na to zapomene. Nemusíte si dělat starosti."

Steve se trochu pousmál a přikývl, cítil se lépe. "Je Tony stále v dílně?"

"Je teď na společném patře, dělá si kávu. Mám mu říct, že se na něj ptáte?"

"Není třeba, Jarvisi. Zajdu za ním."

Steve se vydal k výtahu a ještě stále trochu odlehčoval pořezanou nohu. Rána se mu do zítřka zacelí, do té doby to bude muset vydržet. Musel si s Tonym promluvit. Jenže sotva se dostal na společné patro a Tonyho pozdravil - zahučel pozdrav zpět a ani se na něj od kávovaru neotočil - znovu promluvil Jarvis.

"Pane, kapitáne, volá agentka Romanovová. Jde o Hulka, očividně se trochu urval z řetězu."

Steve ztuhl. Rychle pohlédl na obrazovku, kde jim už Jarvis pustil přenos z kamer. Hulk zrovna zvedl jedno z aut a mrštil jím proti budově.

"Sakra! Kde je, Jarve?"

"Doktor Banner měl dneska přednášku na newyorské univerzitě a po přeměně v Hulka se dal na východ."

"Svezeš mě?" otočil se Steve na Tonyho, ten rychle přikývl.

"Jo. Za pět minut venku. Pohni si."

Tony ho pevně držel a letěl nejvyšší rychlostí k univerzitě. Stevovi hučel vzduch okolo uši, přesto dokázal komunikovat s Natashou.

"Jak to tam vypadá?"

"Blbě, Kapitáne!" ztěžka popadala dech. "Snažila jsem se ho uklidnit, ale neposlouchá. Jen zuří."

Steve tiše zaklel a snažil se Hulka zahlédnout. Nebylo to zase tak těžké, jakmile sestoupali níž. Hulk se proháněl ulicemi a ničil vše, co mu přišlo pod ohromné zelené ruce. Lidé se s křikem utíkali schovat.

"Pusť mě," řekl Tonymu. "Pokud možno na něj."

Tonyho rudo-zlatá maska se na něj otočila a Steve si mohl jasně představit Tonyho výraz. "To je nějaká tvoje úchylka, skákat z vysokých míst bez padáku, že?"

"Nech toho, Tony, a pusť mě na něj."

"Jak myslíš, sebevrahu. Zkus ale tentokrát použít trochu ten štít, ať nemáš zase vykloubené rameno."

Přesunuli se přesně nad Hulka, Tony sestoupal ještě trošku níž a Steva pustil. Ve vzduchu se přetočil hlavou dolů a těsně před nárazem se stočil za štít. Náraz Hulka odmrštil a to takovou silou, až rozerval asfalt. Steve toho nápadu okamžitě zalitoval.

"Žiješ?" ozval se Tony z komunikačního zařízení. S chrčením se převalil na záda a podařilo se mu zahlédnout rudo-zlatou šmouhu na obloze.

"Tak snadno se mě nezbavíš, Tony."

Tony se pobaveně uchechtl. "Měl bys vstávat, náš hromotluk se k tobě řítí. Máš plán?"

Vyškrábal se na nohy a rozhlédl se. Hulk se ještě stále sbíral ze země, ale podle vrčení a řevu se neuklidnil ani o trošku. Ne, že by to Steve očekával.

"Potřebujeme, aby ztratil vědomí. Je tvůj oblek dost silný na to, abys s ním vyletěl alespoň do sedmi kilometrové výšky?"

"Tenhle ne, kápo, ale můžu si nechat poslat jiný. Bude to ale chtít chvilku."

"Kolik?"

"Pět minut."

Steve si oddechl a přikývl. To by šlo. "Romanovová, Bartone, musíme Hulka na pět minut zabavit. Snažte se ho dostat co nejblíž ke Square Parku."

"Obávám se, že jste na to sám, kapitáne. Naštval jste ho," prohlásil Clint s jasným pobavením v hlase. Steve ho neviděl, ale věděl, že je někde vysoko a všechno pozorně sleduje. Hulk konečně vyskočil na nohy, znovu zařval a rozběhl se ke Stevovi.

"Do prdele," šeptl a rozběhl se nejvyšší rychlostí. Hulk mu byl v patách, odrazil se a kdyby ho Tony včas nevaroval, měl by ho Steve na zádech.

"Slyšeli jste ho? On zaklel," přidala se Natasha.

"A vedení se ujímá Kapitán _mluv-slušně_ Amerika, běží vpřed, přeskakuje auto a ukazuje světu svůj otravně dokonalý zadek!" vykřikoval Tony jako správný komentátor závodu. Natasha a Clint se smáli. Jen on tady nasazoval život a na chvíli, jen na okamžik, měl dojem, že je na tyhle hlouposti starý.

"Dostaňte ty lidi z ulic!" zavelel. Několik metrů před ním stála skupinka studentů a mířili na ně mobily. Steve nikdy nepochopil, jak mohli takhle riskovat svůj život jen kvůli videu.

Natasha se zjevila odnikud a v příští chvíli studenti zaběhli do vstupu do metra. Když okolo ní proběhl, ukázala mu zdvižené palce. Proč si z něj dneska všichni museli utahovat?

"Hulk bude skákat, musíš uhnout, kápo!"

Neuhnul, ale zastavil se a skrčil se. Hulk ho přeskočil, Steve se znovu rychle rozběhl, přeběhl po něm a za letu po něm mrštil svůj štít. Doufal, upřímně se modlil, aby ho zasáhl do hlavy a omráčil ho. Do hlavy ho zasáhl, ale nemělo to žádný účinek. Štít se mu vrátil, Steve ho pevně uchopil, zbrzdil pád kotoulem a dal se znovu do běhu.

"Bartone, zajisti, aby byl park prázdný!"

"Rozumím!"

"Skáčeš jak kamzík, kápo. Měl by ses ve svém věku šetřit," poškádlil ho Tony znovu. Steve se ušklíbl a přeskočil další z aut. Park měl na dohled, viděl prchající civilisty a Clinta, jak na ně mává rukama něco vykřikuje.

"Tony?"

"Ještě vteřinku, dej mi ještě vteřinku!"

"Dostaneš ty vteřinky i dvě, jen mi slib, že to bude fungovat!"

"Ty přece nemáš rád lhaní, kápo."

Steve vztekle zavrčel a vzhlédl, ve snaze Tonyho zahlédnout. Špatně došlápl, z pořezaného chodidla mu vystřelila vlna bolesti do celého těla a Steve se svalil na zem. Země se otřásla, Hulk se odrazil a Steve se jen stihl schovat za štít, očekávajíc náraz. K tomu ale nedošlo.

Nad hlavou mu zasvištěl vítr, Tony do Hulka vrazil a změnil tak jeho trajektorii. V příští chvíli mu letěl Hulk nad hlavou, ruce v ohromných červených želízkách. Tony, jehož oblek byl nyní o hodně větší, ho držel za nohu a letěl s ním rychle vzhůru.

"Dostaň se s ním nad park, Tony! Musíš se s ním dostat nad park!" instruoval ho. Znovu se vyškrábal na nohy, doběhl na okraj parku a pozoroval mizející rudou a zelenou šmouhu.

"Jsem tu, kápo! Co teď?" ozval se po chvilce.

"Pusť ho."

"Co? Co ty máš dneska s tím padáním z vysokých míst!" odporoval Tony a očividně se mu jeho plán vůbec nelíbil. Steve musel rychle jednat, jinak hrozilo, že si Tony něco vezme do hlavy a udělá naprostou hloupost.

"Hulk musí ztratit vědomí, aby se Banner vrátil! Neublíží mu to! Musíš ho pustit, Tony."

Tony se odmlčel, Steve se už začínal smiřovat s tím, že ho neposlechne. "Doufám, že víš, co děláš."

Země se otřásla, vzduchem lítaly kusy hlíny a praskání stromů trhalo uši. Ale řev Hulka se už neozval. Steve doběhl k nově vzniklému menšímu kráteru a s oddechem shledal, že Hulk je pryč. V hlíně ležel Bruce a Steve mohl jasně slyšet jeho dech i tep. Byl v pořádku.

Tony přistál vedle něj, rovněž Bruce skontroloval pohledem a poté se otočil na Steva. "Víš, že jsem ho mohl prostě vytáhnout ještě výš? Je tam řídký vzduch, za chvilku by byl v limbu."

Steve zamrkal, narovnal se a upřímně se na Tonyho zahleděl. "To mě nenapadlo."

"Jistěže ne. Proto jsem většinou mozek tohohle týmu já," pronesl samolibě, načež se s pokýváním rozhlédl. "Ale jo, tohle byl lepší plán. Kráter tomuhle parku jen prospěje. Každý park by měl mít svůj vlastní kráter ve tvaru Hulka."

Steve svěsil hlavu na prsa, tiše se zasmál a poté k němu opět vzhlédl. "Hele, tys vážně nazval můj zadek otravně dokonalý?"

"Jop.”

"Nikdo tě nenutí se na něj dívat, víš to vůbec?"

"Je těžké se nedívat, cpeš ho před oči všem."

"Nesnáším tě, Tony."

"A já tebe, kápo."

Tony po poplácal po rameni, načež se oba rozesmáli. Adrenalin ustupoval, Bruce se probouzel a Steva v tu chvíli vůbec netrápilo, že se jim zase podařilo trochu pomuchlat New York. Pomohl Bruceovi na nohy, Natasha mu přinesla nové oblečení a Clint jim přistavil quinjet. Prostě další běžný den v běžném životě běžného Avengera.

Vydali se na základnu SHIELDu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Steve a Tony se k problému jménem Bettany ještě vrátí v další kapitole, nemějte strach. Ale jak už teď vidíte, nakonec to takový velký problém nebude. Steve je ve skutečnosti velice rozumný člověk a věří, že má každý problém řešení. Což nic nemění na tom, že ho ten článek vyděsil k smrti a ještě se s tím bude potýkat.
> 
> \- Jak jste si jistě všimli, neumím psát akční scény. Upřímně se omlouvám! Moc jich v téhle povídce nebude, tak to snad přežijete :D
> 
> \- Steve nemohl v noci spát, takže si zašel zaboxovat a nakonec se ocitl ve špatnou chvíli ve špatné kuchyni a před špatným foťákem. A když vám někdo vmete do tváře údajný vztah dvou Amerických hrdinů a k tomu fotografii jednoho z nich do půl těla nahého, no... Jinými slovy, Steve musel vypadat jako po dobrém sexu. 
> 
> \- Udělala jsem to Stevovi asi hodně jednoduché, s tím vším co mu řekl Jarvis, ale upřímně, takhle to vnímám já. Veřejné mínění o členech LGBTQ komunity je, alespoň co já vím, dost pozitivní a problémy nastávají až později v osobním životě, kdy to hůř přijímají rodiny, občas zaměstnavatelé atd. Známe mnoho slavných osobností, které nakonec přiznaly, že jsou jiné orientace a ano, pravděpodobně je to nějak ovlivnilo, ale snad ne nijak drasticky. Musela bych si udělat větší průzkum, ale nemyslím si, že je to tak nutné.  
> Byla jsem v USA na Pride pochodu a kromě pěti protestujících chlapů s cedulemi, kteří citovali Bibli, tam nebyl nikdo, kdo by jakkoliv vyjádřil nesouhlas. Dokonce tam měl stánek jeden kostel, který se omlouval za vše špatné, co křesťanství na LGBTQ komunitě napáchalo, což mi vehnalo slzy do očí. Nejsem věřící, ale vím, jak velký vliv křesťanství má a upřímně, nesnáším to.   
> Ten pochod byl opravdu zážitek a jsem ráda, že jsem tam šla. Poprvé jsem naživo viděla drag queens, což bylo nádherné a trochu děsivé zároveň. A je krásné vidět, jak se lidé umějí spojit proti negativním vlivům. Spolu s ostatními jsem stála a během pochodu deštníkem blokovala ty cedule, které nám oni protestující chlápci cpali do xichtu. 
> 
> No a jak vidíte LGBTQ komunitu vy? Asi necítíte žádný odpor, když čtete tuhle povídku, ale co v reálném životě? Pojďme o tom diskutovat!


	11. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobré ráno, mí drazí přátelé. Jak se máte?   
> Já se musím pochlubit, přijali mě na univerzitu v Anglii, už mám všechno zařízené, zabookované koleje a už jen musím přežít do září a můžu jet! Ale nebojte, kdyby se náhodou stalo, že do té doby nebude Ani dnes se svět nepřestal točit dokončené, budu pokračovat v psaní i ze zámoří!  
> Dneska máme zase trochu kratší kapitolku, ale to snad přežijete. Užijte si čtení a přečtěte si prosím i informace na konci!

V zasedačce vládlo napjaté ticho. Všichni Avengers kromě Bruce byli usazení u stolu, zatímco Fury stál v jeho čele s rukama založenými za zády a pouštěl hrůzu. Vůbec mu to nešlo, Tony měl větší strach z naštvaného Steva, a to Steve většinou připomínal přerostlé štěně zlatého retrívra.

Chvíli po všech klouzal pohledem, Natasha i Clint se tvářili nezúčastněně a Steve poklepával prstem do stolu stále neklidněji a neklidněji. Většinou si s sebou bral na brífingy blok a pero a kreslil si, ale dneska neměl ani jedno.

"Řekl jste Starkovi, aby pustil Hulka z výšky na park?" zeptal se Fury a z jeho hlasu se dalo poznat, že má jen kousek k záchvatu vzteku. Měl by na sebe dávat trochu pozor, byl to už muž v letech. Jeden takový záchvat a mohl dostat infarkt nebo tak něco.

"V tu chvíli se to zdálo jako nejlepší možnost, pane," přikývl Steve. Narovnal se v zádech, upřeně Furyho sledoval a mód Kapitána Ameriky z něj přímo čpěl. Tony si podepřel hlavu a prohlížel si ho. Čelist měl napjatou a oči tvrdé a vážné. Naprosto jiný Steve, než kterého vídal doma.

Furyho postoj se mírně uvolnil a přestal se tvářit tak naštvaně. Pohled stočil na Natashu. "Víme, co se stalo?"

Zavrtěla hlavou, opřela se do židle a její vždy dokonalé obočí se mírně stočilo v zamračení. "Ne. Když jsme s Bartonem dorazili na místo, Hulk byl už venku a řádil. Pokusila jsem se ho uklidnit, ale zaútočil na mě."

"Hulk s námi většinou spolupracuje, pane. Tentokrát vypadal, že nás vůbec nepoznává," přidal se Barton. "Když dorazili kapitán a Stark, rozzuřil se ještě víc. Museli jsme co nejdříve dostat Bruce zpátky."

"Kápo reagoval pohotově a i když se mi jeho nápad moc nezamlouval, zabral," pokrčil Tony rameny a poplácal Steva po zádech. "Kapitán opět a zase zachránil situaci. A všichni musíme uznat, že kdybychom nechali zeleného chlápka řádit déle, škody by byly mnohem horší než kráter v parku."

Záblesk modrých očí byl krátký, přesto v nich Tony viděl vděčný výraz. Zazubil se, ruku na jeho zádech nechal o okamžik déle a znovu se podíval na Furyho. Navzdory všem argumentům to jeho vztek neudusilo úplně.

Tony ho sledoval s podepřenou hlavou. Viděl, že se jeho rty pohybují, ale jediné, co slyšel, bylo _"blablabla, měli jste to udělat jinak, blablabla, New York je zase v troskách, blablabla"_. Stále rychlejší a neklidnější klepání do stolu ale slyšel jasně. Steve byl jako na jehlách, bylo vidět, že se snažil věnovat Furymu pozornost, ale neustále těkal pohledem po místnosti.

"Hej," šeptl, podal mu propisku a nechal před ním ležet svou dlaň, "dělej, co musíš."

Steve mu věnoval další vděčný pohled a bez zaváhání mu propisku vytrhl z prstů a jeho dlaň si přitáhl blíž k sobě. Tony si druhou rukou nadále podepíral hlavu a alespoň předstíral, že dává pozor. Krátké rychlé tahy na jeho kůži byly vlastně docela příjemné a Tony se neustále snažil nahlédnout přes Stevovo široké rameno, aby viděl, co to čmárá, ale bylo to zbytečné.

Pokreslil mu ruku z obou stran, dokonce i prsty a když Tony spíš tušil, než viděl, že mu došlo místo, prostě mu dal druhou. Zdálo se totiž, že Fury jen tak nezmlkne. Nyní mlel něco o tom, že Avengers sice mají vysoké procento úspěchu na misích, ale zanechávají po sobě větší spoušť něž tornádo a tsunami dohromady. Hej, co jako čekal? Poslal Jekylla a pana Hyda, stoletého vojáka, dva špiony, miliardáře v obleku a občas i vikingského boha, aby vyřešili situaci. Už v tu chvíli musí být každému jasné, že to nepůjde bez škod na majetku.

Prohlédl si svou inkoustem pokreslenou ruku a tiše si pro sebe hvízdl. Z nedostatku nápadu nebo jen prostě tak mu Steve na prsty nakreslil popínavé růže, které vůbec neladily s tím, co nakreslil dál. Tony musel přivřít oči, než mu došlo, že na hřbetě ruky má svůj vlastní obloukový reaktor, ten, který měl v hrudi nyní. Na dlani měl ten první, který si po návratu ze zajetí vytvořil. Steve musel zahlédnout nákresy někde v jeho dílně nebo že by měl fotku SHIELD? Nevěděl, bylo mu to jedno.

"Agente Bartone, agentko Romanovová, máte za chvíli cvičení s nováčky, můžete jít.” Zaregistroval Tony konečně rozumnou větu a nyní i on věnoval Furymu větší pozornost. "Chci od vás obou hlášení o misi, jelikož jste tam byli první. Běžte."

Natasha ladně vstala, vrhla na Tonyho všeříkající pohled, mírně se usmála a neslyšně zmizela, spolu s Clintem v patách. Musí mu vyrobit ty šípy se Skittles, jak mu kdysi slíbil. Nebyla v tom žádná logika, ale, hej, jsou to skittlesky! Kdo by je neměl rád?

"Starku, Rogersi," otočil se na ně ten jednooký medvěd, jakmile asasíni zmizeli, "s vámi chci mluvit o jistých novinách."

Tahy propisky ustaly, Steve jeho ruku pustil a zvedl hlavu. Znovu se narovnal a skočil do módu Kapitána.

"Za to můžu já," mávl nad tím Tony ledabyle rukou. "Já a můj zlozvyk tahat si do postele novinářky. Trochu jsem si z ní vystřelil, ona to vzala vážně a vyšel z toho ten článek. To, že při odchodu narazila na Rogerse jen v negližé ale už moje chyba nebyla!" hájil se rychle. Fury mezi nimi těkal pohledem a očividně mu byla tato situace ještě méně příjemná, než samotnému kapitánovi čtyřicátá léta.

"Takže mezi vámi nic není?" ujišťoval se. Oba unisono zavrtěli hlavou. Fury přitakal, trochu si oddechl a znovu se narovnal ve snaze vypadat větší. "Chci říct, je mi jedno, jestli je nebo není... Je to čistě vaše věc a dokud to nijak neovlivní Avengers, je to v pořádku.. myslím. Ale jen jsem se chtěl ujistit."

Tony si znovu podepřel hlavu a zvědavě Furyho koktání pozoroval. Připadal mu spíš jako člověk, který by s tím měl ohromný problém. Vždyť v takových velkých institucích běžně platilo pravidlo, že spolu kolegové nesmí nic mít. FBI, CIA, všichni to tak měli. Pokud se teda nic nezměnilo.

"Až se s Rogersem zasnoubíme, budete první, kdo se to dozví, Nicku. Žádný strach.“ Zazubil se. Steve se na něj podíval a mírně varovně ho oslovil. Nevinně se usmál. "Co? Neděláme si z něj dneska legraci? Ne? Tak nic, no."

"Stačí, Starku," utnul ho Fury. "Potřebuji, abyste si šli promluvit s Bannerem. Zjistěte, co ho rozhodilo tak moc, že vypustil Hulka. A Rogersi, i od vás chci hlášení. Chtěl bych ho i od vás, Starku, ale po desáté misi mi došlo, že by bylo jednodušší donutit jeptišky tančit u tyče."

"Divil byste se, jak umí být jeptišky povolné," zavlnil Tony významně obočím a vstal. "Pojď, kápo, vyzpovídáme Bruce."

"Běžte," kývl Fury, až poté Steve vstal a šel s Tonym, propisku stále v ruce. Několikrát s ní cvaknul, pohled upřený nepřítomně před sebe.

"Tony..."

"Pokecáme si pak, okej?" podíval se na něj. "Zajdem se někam najíst a probereme to. Teď ale pojďme za Brucem, beztak je na nervy z toho, co zelenej udělal."

Steve souhlasil a zaklepal na dveře Bruceova pokoje. Unavený zastřený hlas je vyzval, aby šli dál. Tony nezaváhal, rozrazil dveře a hned se svezl na postel vedle zmateného zkroušeného Bruce. Objal ho rukou okolo ramen.

"Předem ti říkám, že jestli tě něco bolí, může za to kápo, já ne."

Bruce se slabě usmál a trochu se do Tonyho objetí opřel. "Nic mě nebolí, Tony."

"To se celkem divím. Narazil do tebe v plné rychlosti. A pak mi řekl, že tě mám pustit na zem z docela pěkné výšky. Rogers si na tebe asi zasedl, Bruci," žaloval dál a pobaveně sledoval, jak se Steve nervózně kroutí. Bruce se ale jen uchechtl, sundal si brýle a upřel na Steva krví podlité oči.

"Vím, že jste to všechno udělal jen proto, abyste zastavil toho druhého chlapa, kapitáne."

"Co se stalo, profesore Bannere?" zeptal se Steve a posadil se na židli naproti nim. Ruce spojil v klíně a vlídně Bruce sledoval. V jeho pohledu nebyla ani špetka zloby, odsouzení ani žádné jiné negativní emoce. Pouze pochopení a soucit.

Bruce zavrtěl hlavou, tvář schoval do dlaní a povzdechl si. Tony mohl cítit, jak se chvěje. Byl více v prdeli, než obvykle, když mu to s Hulkem ujelo. Ne, že by se to stávalo často.

"Co kdybyste začal od začátku?" navrhl Steve. Tony do toho nezasahoval, jen Bruce držel a byl mu oporou. To Tony uměl skvěle! Být někomu oporou. Hlavně, když po něm nikdo nechtěl utěšující a soucitné proslovy. Na to byli lepší jiní. Třeba Steve. On jen nastavil rameno. Napadlo ho, že se se Stevem vlastně dobře doplňovali.

"Měl jsem na univerzitě přednášku. Šlo to dobře, posluchárna byla plná, studenti aktivní," spokojeně se usmál, ale jen na okamžik. Úsměv mu hned zase ztuhl na tváři a pohled se mu rozostřil, ztracen v myšlenkách. "Balil jsem si věci, když za mnou jeden ze studentů přišel. Seděl hned v první řadě, pamatuju si ho dobře. Ptal se mě na můj výzkum, zdál se jako velmi bystrý chlapec. Ale šlo z něj něco... špatného. Znáte to?" vzhlédl k nim. "Když cítíte, že je něco špatně?"

Steve přikývl a Tony ho následoval, i když to nebyla tak úplně pravda. Ale chtěl být dobrá opora, snažil se!

"Začal pak přede mě házet fotky. Byly na nich děti. Ty děti!"

Tony si vyměnil se Stevem pohled. Hned věděl, o jakých dětech mluví.

"Říkal mi vrahu dětí. Házel přede mě další a další fotky a pak i tablet s videem. Znovu mi ukázal tu explozi. Pak už si jen pamatuju, jak jsem se probudil v díře v zemi a vy dva jste stáli nade mnou."

Bruce se třásl víc a Tony měl dojem, že mu tvář mírně zelená. Z hrudníku se mu vydralo hluboké zvířecí zavrčení. Začal mu třít rameno.

"Hej, Bruci, klídek. No tak, nechceme se teďka se zeleným chlápkem rvát znovu. Nemohl jsi za to, jasné? Ty děti, ta bomba, tvoje chyba to nebyla. Ani Hulkova ne. I jeho to sere, že? Hulk má děcka rád, viděli jsme to."

Chvíli to trvalo, Tony dál říkal vše, co ho napadlo a měl až chvíli strach, že si opravdu budou muset s Hulkem střihnout druhé kolo, ale Bruce se nakonec uklidnil. Zhroutil se na Tonyho, ve tváři bledý jako smrt.

"Musím se vyspat," řekl slabým hlasem. Tony kývl, pomohl mu si lehnout a přikryl ho.

"Řekl bych ti pohádku, ale prý vyprávím strašné. Pusu na dobrou noc bys chtěl?" žertoval a přestože Bruce už téměř spal, mírně se zasmál a odstrčil ho od sebe.

"Jdi ode mě, Tony, jinak na tebe toho druhého fakt pustím."

Zasmál se, nechal ho spát a spolu se Stevem vyšel na chodbu. Kapitán se mračil, spodní ret si pevně svíral v zubech. Tony na něm na okamžik spočinul pohledem. Rogers měl opravdu krásné rty, Tony se k němu málem natáhl a uvolnil ho ze sevření zubů. Neudělal to, zvládl se zarazit.

"Měli video toho výbuchu, Tony," šeptl a vytrhl ho tak ze zamyšlení. Nechápavě se na něj podíval. "SHIELD po nás uklízel. Jestli tam byly kamery, videa mohl získat jedině SHIELD."

Vážnost jeho slov mu došla téměř okamžitě. Pohlédl ke dveřím Bruceova pokoje, pak zpět na Steva. Bezstarostně se usmál, ale tentokrát se postaral o to, aby Steve poznal, že jde o masku.

"Jdem se najíst, co ty na to? U jídla se povídá lépe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho... Už se nám to trošku zamotává. Že by měl SHIELD něco proti Hulkovi? No, to uvidíme v příštích dílech.  
> Mám prosbu a tak trochu i návrh, drazí přátelé. Máte nějaké nápady, které byste chtěli, aby je někdo napsal? Nějaké sladké (nebo i nesladké) scénky mezi Stevem a Tonym nebo klidně i jinými páry (kromě Stucky... nepíšu Stucky, Steve patří jedině Tonymu!)? Zalíbilo se mi totiž psát bonusové kapitoly a ráda bych vám udělala radost. A kdo ví, třeba se mi zrovna váš nápad zalíbí natolik, že bude zařazen i do hlavního příběhu!   
> Budu ráda, když mi dáte vědět, pokud máte něco na srdci. Může to být cokoliv a potom se o tom můžeme pobavit. Slibuju, že všem napíšu zpátky!   
> Zároveň, pokud máte nějaké připomínky k příběhu, něco vám nesedí, chcete se na něco zeptat atd. atd., napište! Hrozně ráda si s vámi povídám :3  
> Mějte se krásně a uvidíme se další středu!
> 
> \---
> 
> Me: -trying to leave kudos-  
> AO3: You have already left kudos here :)  
> Me: I want to leave more kudos!!!!  
> (Upřímně, proč nemůžu u příběhu nechat více kudos? To je tak nefér, chci nechat padesát kudos! Proč mi v tom AO3 brání? :((()


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobré ráno, chlapci a děvčata. Dneska to bude bohužel trošku kratší, ale příště si to vynahradíme, nemějte strach!   
> Dopsala jsem nedávno osmnáctou kapitolu a pomalu, ale jistě se blížím k jedné věci, na kterou se těším a děsím se jí zároveň, tak mi držte palce. Protože jak se znám, vycouvám a několik týdnů se psaní zase ani nedotknu :D

Obchodní centrum bylo přecpané, ale nakonec se jim podařilo u Burger Kinga najít volný stůl. Oba před sebou měli své cheeseburgery; tedy, Tony měl před sebou svůj cheeseburger, Steve jich měl šest.

Nikdo je cestou sem nezastavil, přestože Steve viděl svou fotku na každém novinovém stánku, takže se zdálo, že jejich krytí fungovalo. Steve měl na hlavě kšiltovku, stejně tak Tony, který k ní ještě přidal velké sluneční brýle. Steva nejednou napadlo, že tak asi budí mnohem více pozornosti, ale nechal to být. Dokud na ně nikdo nepokřikoval, a to ani na tak přecpaném místě, bylo to fajn.

Počkal, dokud Tony nedojedl, zhluboka se nadechl, připraven pustit se do toho nepříjemného rozhovoru, ale Tony ho předběhl.

"Chceš nejdříve řešit naši aféru nebo Bruce?" zeptal se, utírajíc si mastnotu z prstů do papírového ubrousku. Zahleděl se mu do tvaře a snažil se z ní cokoliv vyčíst. Tony se ale zdál vážný a očividně byl ochotný se s ním bavit bez vtipů a narovinu.

"Můžeme začít těmi novinami," kývl nakonec a napil se.

"Fajn, začnu." Tony odložil nedojedený balíček hranolků a založil ruce na stole. Steve si na okamžik prohlédl své vlastní malůvky na Tonyho rukách. Slušely mu. Miloval Tonyho ruce. Byly silné a drsné, ruce opravdového chlapa. "Udělal jsem blbost, okej? Uvědomuju si to a můžu ti slíbit, že tě do něčeho podobného už příště nezatáhnu."

Nebyla to tak úplně omluva, ale Stevovi to stačilo. Tony mluvil upřímně, bez vtipů a Steve věřil, že svých činů opravdu lituje. S úsměvem přikývl.

"Jsem rád, že to říkáš, Tony. Děkuji," mírně sklonil hlavu. "Nebudu lhát, šokovalo mě to. A naštvalo. Je mi jedno, co děláš, Tony, dokud mě do toho bez mého vědomí netaháš."

"Na mou obranu, byl jsem opilý a naštvaný. Ta baba na mě vytáhla Howarda a to vždycky ztratím hlavu," zašermoval rukama. Steve se chtěl zeptat, zajímalo ho, o čem se s tou ženou bavil a rád by věděl, proč má Tony ke svému otci takový vztah. Neudělal to. Měl tolik otázek, ale nebyl vhodný čas ani místo to řešit.

"To nejsou zrovna silné argumenty," neodpustil si štiplavě. Tony se zašklebil.

"No to víš, že jsou. Nikdy ses neopil a nenaštval a neudělal nic hloupého? No tak, tak svatý být nemůžeš."

Steve se kousl zevnitř do tváře. Jedna událost mu vyvstala v paměti a připomněla mu, proč od té doby nepil. Uslyšel bušení na dveře, rychle se rozhlédl, než mu došlo, že je to zase a jen v jeho hlavě, stejně jako dneska ráno. Otočil se zpět, opřel se a uvědomil si, že ho Tony sleduje přimhouřenýma očima přes okraj svých brýlí.

"Jo, jednou se něco takového stalo," přiznal neurčitě a modlil se, aby se Tony dál neptal. A neptal se. Jen pokrčil rameny, zamručel "tak vidíš" a vzal si jeden ze Stevových cheeseburgerů. Nechal ho, samotného ho nějak přešla chuť.

"Nicméně, hlavní je, že se už na tebe nezlobím a nebudu ti to tvoje uklouznutí před novinářkou nijak vyčítat. Ve skutečnosti, pomohl jsi mi si uvědomit pár věcí."

Znovu po něm vrhl ten přimhouřený pohled. Zamyšlený a zvědavý pohled. Naklonil se trochu dopředu a Steve mu pohled oplácel. Cítil se jako hmyz pod lupou.

"Jednou... Jednou si my dva pořádné promluvíme, Rogersi, protože čím více tě znám, tím více mě zajímáš," řekl vážně, načež se usmál a bezstarostně se pustil do jídla. "Takže, jsme my dva zase cool?"

"Jsme, Tony," souhlasil, stále trochu vykolejený z toho, co Tony řekl.

"Takže mi furt budeš dělat obědy a snídaně?" ptal se nadějně. Steve se krátce zasmál a přikývl. Tony se tvářil až příliš nevinně a nadšeně. Nemohl mu říct ne. Tony si úlevně oddechl. Chvíli seděli v tichosti, Tony jedl, Steve se rozhlížel po lidech okolo nich a snažil se blokovat ten všeobecný hluk.

"Ráno ses nezdál naštvaný," promluvil znovu Tony. "Spíš jsi vypadal jako, hm... arachnofobik, před kterým se prohání skupina pavouků."

Steve se napil a neurčitě se na Tonyho usmál. Nic neřekl, což ho nepotěšilo. Rozhořčeně odložil burger na tácek.

"Vážně, Rogersi? Žádná odpověď? Máme konverzovat, zasloužím si odpověď na otázku!" rozčiloval se. Tiše si povzdechl, a to si zrovna začínal myslet, že se Tony stal trochu ohleduplnější. Očividně se spletl.

"Tony, ne vždy ti musím odpovědět. I mlčení je odpověď."

"Tak to je pěkná blbost," zamračil se. "Omluvil jsem se ti přece! Tu odpověď si zasloužím!"

Steve ho překvapeně sledoval. Tony teď připomínal malé dítě, dokonce i uraženě špulil rty. Nechápal ho. Copak Tony neuznával soukromí jiných lidí? Sám o spoustě věcech sotva mluvil, ale po druhých to vyžadoval. To nebylo fér.

"Dobrá, odpovím ti, ale jen pro tentokrát," souhlasil nakonec, Tonyho reakce ho ale opět zastihla nepřipraveného.

"Už si to nech, teď je to vyřvané. Nech si to," mávl rukou jako největší slečinka, opřel se do židle a založil ruce na hrudi. Steve několikrát zamrkal. Takové změny nálady u něj snad ještě neviděl. Zaujal stejný postoj jako on.

"Tony, v jaké době jsem vyrostl?"

"Čtyřicátá léta, to ví každý," obrátil oči ke stropu a v příštím okamžiku se zarazil. A před Stevem opět seděl ten starý Tony, kterému ráno dával na stůl snídani a se kterým vedl většinou docela smysluplné konverzace.

"Přesně tak. V mé době byla homosexualita trestný čin, Tony. Kdyby tehdy vyšel článek podobný tamtomu, už dávno bychom byli ve vazbě. A ano, vím, že dnes je to jinak, Jarvis mi to dost jasně vysvětlil. Přesto mě to stále děsí."

Tony si ukazováčkem posunul brýle, aby mu Steve neviděl do očí a jen něco neurčitě zamručel. Bojovnost z něj vyprchala, uklidnil se a přestal se rozčilovat. "To mi nedošlo."

"V pořádku, Tony. Nečekám, že to pochopíš, ani tě o to nežádám. Ale mluvit na toto téma otevřeně je pro mě stále dost těžké a nepříjemné. Ocenil bych, kdybys příště tolik netlačil."

"Nebudu slibovat něco, o čem nevím, jestli to dodržím," zabručel, "ale zkusit to můžu. Možná."

"To mi stačí, Tony. Děkuji."

Opět mezi nimi zavládlo ticho, tentokrát trochu nepříjemnější než předtím. Steve stále žasl, že je to mezi ním a Tonym jako na houpačce. Jednou bylo všechno v pořádku, pak zase ne a tak stále dokola. Ale dělali pokroky, alespoň on si to myslel.

"Nechal jsem Jarvise, aby našel toho kluka, co tak rozzuřil zeleného chlápka," informoval Tony nenuceně. "A taky jsem ho nechal se trochu povrtat v SHIELDu. Jestli máš pravdu, pak to video bylo od nich. Je tu sice možnost, že se někdo napojil na kamery v tom baráku a video ukradl, ale..." zamračil se a zavrtěl hlavou. "Verze s SHIELDem hrající na obě strany mi sedí víc."

"Myslíš, že SHIELD podniká kroky proti Bannerovi?"

"Proti nám všem," pronesl Tony tajemně a jeho oči se blýskly nad okrajem brýlí. "Zamysli se. Nejdříve tvůj byt, teďka Bruce... Něco kujou, kápo. A já přijdu na to co."

"Nenašel jsi přece žádné důkazy, že ten výbuch nebyla nehoda," oponoval mu. Tony si uraženě odfrkl.

"Cítím to, jasný? Mám takový divný pocit v břiše. Podobné nehody nejsou vždy nehody."

Steve se s ním nehádal. Sám považoval výbuch plynu v domě za pouhou nehodu a věděl, že jestli si Tony vzal do hlavy něco jiného, nic ho nepřesvědčí.

"S SHIELDem něco nehraje už od začátku. Nemáš taky ten pocit? Neřeknou nám víc, než je podle nich potřebné. Na každého z nás mají pěkně tlusté složky a mám dojem, že nás nechávají sledovat. Něco tady smrdí, kápo."

"Souhlasím s tebou," přiznal nakonec, čímž donutil Tonyho zalapat po dechu. "Mám ten dojem už dlouho, Tony. Věřím Furymu, ale nevěřím vedení. Máš pravdu, něco tam smrdí."

"Ach bože," hlesl Tony naoko šokovaně. "Ty pochybuješ o vedení. Tolik jsi vyrost, Stevie!"

"Šašku," uchechtl se a hodil po něm zmuchlaný papír po burgeru. Tony se smíchem uhnul a kopl ho pod stolem do kotníku. Jako malé děti, napadlo Steva s úsměvem.

"Musíme být opatrnější, kápo. Přijít na to, co mají v plánu."

Souhlasil s ním. Jestli byli Avengers v nebezpečí, neodpustil by si, kdyby něco přehlédl. Už delší dobu ostražitě poslouchal, co se kde říká. Neměl takovou techniku jako Tony a nemohl si všechny nechat prověřit, ale alespoň byl opatrný. Jenže netušil, co by dělal, kdyby opravdu na něco přišel. SHIELD a Avengers bylo to jediné, co mu v téhle době dávalo smysl a důvod, proč každé ráno vstát z postele. Nevěděl, co by dělal, kdyby o to ze dne na den přišel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To šlo docela dobře, což? No, nebojte, oni Tony a Steve ještě podobný rozhovor několikrát zapředou. Steve bohužel není s některými věcmi tak cool, jak by si přál. Bude mu to ještě dělat potíže, ale naštěstí má po svém boku ochotného Iron Mana, který vždy rád pomůže! Nebo se o to alespoň pokusí.
> 
> Otázka týdne! Sice jsem říkala, že v mé realitě se Občanská válka nestala, ale kdyby náhodou, byli byste Team Cap nebo Team Iron Man a proč? 
> 
> Já bych nebyla asi ani jedno. Miluju je oba stejně, Tony byl se mnou sice déle, vím toho o něm víc než o Stevovi a naprosto miluju, jak se během let jeho charakter vyvinul, ale i Steve má své místo v mém srdci. Já být člen Avengers, seděla bych mezi nimi a snažil a se do nich vtlouct trochu rozumu. XD 
> 
> No, uvidíme se příští týden, těším se na vás!


	13. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já vím, je pátek. Ale jsem nešťastná a naštvaná a zachtělo se mi s vámi navázat kontakt. Protože vaše komentáře mi vždy vykouzlí úsměv na rtech.   
> Určitě jste všichni slyšeli o tom, že se uzavírají české hranice. Pakárna, což? Pomalu, ale jistě ve mě začala klíčit obava, že to bude trvat až moc dlouho a nepustí mě v září do školy. Jedna moje část si je jistá tím, že se to nestane, ale ta druhá neustále říká "No jo, ale co když...?"  
> Což ale není všechno, bohužel. Od srpna máme doma výměnnou studentku z Thajska, která je pro mě jako sestra. Dneska nám volali z agentury, přes kterou ji sem poslali a řekli nám, že do této neděle musí sedět v letadle a letět domů. Což opravdu nepotěší...  
> Takže tak, jsem z toho opravdu rozbitá a asi jsem si chtěla trochu postěžovat. A zároveň vám trošku zvednout náladu, pokud se i vás uzavření hranic nějak více týká. Pokud ne, lucky you.   
> Ve středu normálně zveřejním další kapitolu, v našem rozvrhu se tedy nic nezmění.   
> Takže vám to tu nechám... Užijte si čtení a napište mi! 

Byl to zvláštní pocit, být u Tonyho v ložnici bez jeho vědomí. Steve se cítil nesvůj a několikrát se nervózně ohlédl přes rameno. Věděl, že by tady neměl být, ale dle Jarvise byla jediná žehlička právě tady a Steve si nutně potřeboval vyžehlit košili. A Jarvis tvrdil, že by to Tonymu jistě nevadilo.

"Pan Stark by byl nervóznější, kdybyste byl bez jeho svolení u něj v dílně. Ložnice pro něj zase tak osobní místo není, nemějte strach, kapitáne," uklidňoval ho Jarvis. Kdyby Steve tolik nespěchal, zařídil by se jinak. Ale teď neměl jinou možnost.

Samozřejmě, už u Tonyho v ložnici byl, ale to tady byl i Tony. Pustil ho sem, dovolil mu u něj zůstat. Kousl se zevnitř do tváře, když si na tu noc vzpomněl. Po dlouhé době spal dlouho, klidně a téměř bez nočních můr.

Rozložil si žehlící prkno a několika rychlými tady košili vyžehlil, že byla rovná jako list papíru. Spěchal, chtěl být co nejdříve pryč. Tony sice ráno odjel do firmy na nějaké zasedání, ale měl být každou chvíli zpátky.

"No teda, chováš se tady víc jako doma, než bych čekal," ozvalo se za ním naoko nesouhlasně. My o vlku... Rychle se ohlédl a cítil se jako malý kluk přistižen při činu.

Tony se ležérně opíral o rám dveří s rukama založenými na hrudi a přestože měl nasazenou vážnou přísnou masku, v očích měl tisíc čertů.

"Tony, já... Omlouvám se, ale Jarvis říkal, že by to mělo být v pořádku. Potřeboval jsem si jen vyžehlit košili," dostal ze sebe na jeden výdech a divil se sám sobě, jak moc znervózněl. Tony se naštěstí uvolněně zasmál a mávl rukou.

"To nic, kápo, nevadí mi to. Kam máš namířeno, na rande? Nezapomeň si vyčistit boty a zuby. Není nic horšího než špinavá bagančata a smrdutý dech."

Zkusmo si přejel jazykem po zubech, přestože si je čistil už ráno. Usmál se. "Ne, jdu navštívit Peggy."

Tonyho úsměv na chvíli ztuhl a oči ztratily ten šibalský lesk. Netrvalo to dlouho, hned své pravé emoce opět schoval, tak, jako to dělal vždycky.

"Tak za tetou Peggy. Pozdravuj ji ode mě."

"Nechtěl bys jít se mnou?" navrhl trochu nesměle a koutkem oka sledoval Tonyho reakci. Ramena mu ztuhla a očividně se mu ten nápad ani trochu nelíbil. Steve se oblékl a pečlivě zapnul každý knoflíček, kromě posledních dvou u krku. "Určitě by tě ráda viděla. Občas o tobě mluví."

Tony vykročil k prádelníku a položil na něj manžetové knoflíčky. Trhl trochu rameny, hlavu držel dole a neodpovídal. Steve ho jen pozoroval a tiše žasl nad tím, jak moc mu to slušelo v obleku. Na míru šité sako zdůrazňovalo jeho postavu a dokonale mu sedělo na ramenou.

"Ani by mě nepoznala," zamumlal nakonec a přes rameno se na Steva ohlédl. Usmíval se, upřímně, ale nešťastně. "Neviděla mě už hrozně dlouho, Steve. Navíc, ta její hlava jí dělá ve vzpomínkách guláš."

"Možná dneska nepozná ani mě," pokrčil rameny a schoval ruce do kapes džín. Snažil se znít, jako kdyby mu to nelámalo srdce. "Někdy má lepší den a vyjasní se jí, jindy ne. Ale i tak to stojí za to ji navštívit."

Usmíval se a upřímně doufal, že Tonyho přemluví. Ale nevypadalo to tak. Tony zakroužil rameny a zamítavě zavrtěl hlavou.

"Ne, nepůjdu. Ale hodím tě tam, co ty na to? Stejně si ještě musím něco vyzvednout. Pojď," vykročil ke dveřím a nedal tak Stevovi prostor k protestu. Sklonil hlavu a dlouze si povzdechl, ale šel s ním.

Peggy měla jeden z horších dnů, nicméně nakonec Steva poznala. Stál u její postele, tajil dech a jen čekal, děsil se, že dnes je ten den, že dnes na něj prostě bude jen hledět a veškeré vzpomínky na něj budou pryč. Když se jí na tváři rozlil úsměv a oslovila ho, spadl mu kámen ze srdce.

Děsil se toho dne, kdy ho nepozná. Doufal, upřímně se modlil, že k tomu nedojde. Byla poslední člověk, který ho spojoval s jeho dobou. Jestli... Až o ni přijde, bude úplně sám.

Posadil se k ní, držel její vrásčitou hladkou ruku ve svých dlaních a s úsměvem a trpělivě jí povídal, jak se mu daří. Třikrát se ho zeptala, jestli je stále ve spojení s Buckym a Steve ji třikrát vysvětlil, že je Bucky mrtvý. Její reakce byla vždy stejná, posmutněla a vyjádřila mu svou soustrast, jako by tu informaci slyšela poprvé. Dnes na tom byla opravdu hůř než jindy.

Steve jí zrovna chtěl povědět o nehodě v jeho bytě, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Překvapeně se k nim podíval, ještě se nestalo, že by je během jeho návštěvy kdokoliv rušil. Jeho překvapení jen narostlo, když dovnitř vstoupil Tony. Zavřel za sebou a oba si prohlédl.

Peggy ho pozorovala nejprve stejným pohledem, jako předtím Steva; nejistě a zmateně. Steve napjatě čekal, stejně tak Tony. Tvář se jí však velice brzy roztáhl do úsměvu.

"Howarde!" vykřikla šťastně. "Howarde Starku, ty starý mizero, konečně jsi za mnou přišel."

Úsměv na Tonyho tváři byl křečovitý a oči se během vteřinky změnily z teplých a přívětivých na temné a tvrdé. Zatřepal jemně hlavou, došel k posteli a shlédl na Peggy.

"Kdepak, teto Peggy. To jsem já, Tony."

"Tony?" zopakovala nevěřícně. "Ale no tak, Howarde, nestřílej si ze mě. Tony je přece malý chlapec, nedávno jsi mi psal, že konečně začal chodit!"

Steve očekával, že se Tony otočí na patě a odejde. Tvářil se tak, měl přesně ten výraz, kdy se nechtěl vypořádávat s určitým problémem a chtěl od něj jen utéct. Neudělal to. Tiše si povzdechl, opatrně se sklonil a otřel se špičkou svého nosu o ten Peggiin, hledíc jí zpříma do očí..

"Jsem to já, teto Peggy," zopakoval znovu, hlas tichý a něžný. Její pohled se vyjasnil, jako by si vzpomněla na něco, co bylo dlouho zapomenuté. V očích se jí zaleskly slzy, vztáhla k Tonymu ruce a pohladila ho po tváři. Tony naklonil hlavu do jejího doteku, přivřel oči a spokojeně se pousmál.

"Tony... Nemůžu tomu uvěřit, tolik jsi vyrostl."

Vtiskl jí pusu na tvář a odtáhl se. Bezstarostně se usmíval a Steve by mu to i uvěřil, kdyby neviděl napětí v jeho ramenou a led v očích. Zmínka o Howardovi ho nepotěšila.

"To víš, teto. Trochu vody a chleba dělá divy," mrkl na ni. "Zato ty jsi pořád stejná kočka."

Peggy se tiše zasmála a plácla ho zlehla po ruce. "Vždy šarmantní, vy Starkové jste všichni stejní." Jeho ruku stiskla, něžně se usmívala a dívala se mu do tváře. "Vypadáš tolik jako tvůj otec, Tony. Ach bože, kolik je to let, co jsme se neviděli?"

"Nějaký ten pátek," usmál se. Steve vstal a nabídl Tonymu svou židli. Chvíli váhal, nakonec se ale posadil, ujišťujíc se pohledem, že je s tím Steve v pohodě. Usmál se na něj, přikývl a odešel k oknu, kde se opřel o parapet a jen je mlčky pozoroval. Peggy teď věnovala pozornost jen Tonymu a Steve jim to nechtěl kazit.

Peggy dnes mluvila hodně a hlavně o Howardovi. Tony si udržoval zdvořilý úsměv, ale Steve viděl, že je napjatý stále víc a víc. Pravou rukou držel tu Peggiinu, levou svíral tyč na její posteli, až mu bělaly klouby. Napadlo ho, že by se mohl pokusit změnit téma, ale měl neblahé tušení, že by to nedopustila.

"Kde vůbec Howard je?" zeptala se. Upírala na Tonyho pohled, oči velké a nevinné, téměř dětské. Neviděla Tonyho řeč těla ani mimiku, neuvědomovala si, že rýpe do otevřených ran. Nedělala to schválně a Tony to věděl úplně stejně jako Steve.

Zůstal na ni mlčky a nehybně hledět, načež se mírně usmál a zamumlal: "Odjel s mámou do Francie. Dlouho si neudělali dovolenou, víš? Tak ji vzal do Louvre."

"To je od něj pozorné," povzdechla si spokojeně, zavírajíc oči. "Maria a její láska k umění. Nic se na ní nezměnilo, že? Stále dokáže v Louvre strávit hodiny a pak tvrdit, že neměla dost času si to tam projít."

"Přesně tak, teto," souhlasil. "Prý tam šli už třikrát a máma stále nemá dost."

Tony se stále usmíval, něžně a jemně. A falešně. Do očí mu Steve neviděl, přesto si je dokázal představit. Unavený, nešťastný a pohaslý pohled. Pohled člověka, který už má všeho dost.

"Má tě moc rád, Tony," zamumlala Peggy unaveně, zvedajíc k němu ruku. Položila mu ji na tvář a nechala ji tam, palcem hladíc jeho líci. "Často mi o tobě píše, víš? Je na tebe opravdu moc pyšný, Tony. Lepšího syna by si nemohl přát."

Tony zakryl její dlaň svou a stáhl ji ze své tváře. "Jsi unavená, teto. Necháme tě odpočívat, jo? Musíš se vyspat."

"Nemohl bys mi chvilku číst?" zarazila ho okamžitě a rukou ukázala k hromadě knih na nočním stolku. "Mám teď rozečtený Podpis čtyř."

Steve se odlepil od parapetu a sebral knihu ze stolku, věnoval Peggy úsměv. "Můžu já?"

"Ne, Steve, dneska ne," odmítla ho něžně. "Mohl by mi číst Tony?"

Setkal se s Tonyho očima, viděl, že se mu do toho nechtělo. Chtěl odejít, zmizet a už se nevrátit. Neudělal to. S povzdechem vzal knihu ze Stevových rukou, na okamžik spočinul svými prsty na těch jeho, jako by potřeboval dodat odvahy a energii. Prsty měl chladné, více než obvykle. A mírně se chvěly.

"Tak jo," řekl živým hlasem, opřel se do nepohodlné židle a nalistoval stránku založenou fotografií. Na okamžik na ní spočinul pohledem, než ji schoval mezi stránky o kousek dál, dramaticky si odkašlal a spustil:

"Sherlock Holmes si vzal z rohu krbové římsy svou lahvičku a z pěkného marokenového pouzdra vyndal injekční stříkačku..."

Peggy usnula téměř okamžitě, ale Tony u ní zůstal sedět a dočetl alespoň prvních deset stránek, než knihu zavřel a odložil. Přikryl Peggy až po uši, vtiskl jí pusu na čelo a otočil se na Steva. Setkal se s jeho pohledem, vydechl z plic zadržovaný vzduch a svěsil ramena. Vypadal unaveně, zničeně a staře.

Steve zatoužil po tom ho obejmout, stisknout ho v náruči a ujistit ho, že všechno bude v pořádku.

"Tony..."

"Teď ne," zarazil ho gestem ruky, "pojď, pojedeme," vyzval ho šeptem a ven z budovy téměř klusal. Byl mu v patách, jen co se i on rozloučil se spící Peggy. Venku nastoupili do auta a beze slova se vydali zpět k věži. Už se stmívalo, provoz byl stále hustý a začínalo mrholit. Ticho je doprovázelo až do věže.

Tony se Steva ani nezeptal, jestli by se chtěl vrátit k sobě, zkrátka Jarvisovi řekl, ať je vezme do společného patra a od Steva se očekávalo, že půjde s ním. Šel, chtěl s ním jít. Bál se teď nechat Tonyho osamotě. Zdálo se, že je na tom opravdu zle. Ani si nenasadil žádnou ze svých obvyklých masek. Byl to jen on, Tony Stark, odhalený až na dřeň.

"Jarvi, oheň."

V krbu se jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku rozhořel oheň a světla se ztlumila na minimum, takže se pokoj ponořil do teplých stínů. Steve Tonyho mlčky sledoval, chtěl už několikrát promluvit, ale neodhodlal se k tomu. Tony dlouhými kroky přešel místnost, nalil si sklenici whisky a pokynul k pohovkám.

"Sedni si," vyzval ho. Steve ho poslechl jako v mrákotách, stále ho koutkem oka sledoval a čekal, co se bude dít. V jednu chvíli ho napadlo, že je tohle jen ticho před bouří. Že se na něj v příští chvíli Tony oboří a vyčte mu všechno, co se dneska stalo. Ale, jak měl Tony Stark ve zvyku, překvapil ho.

Počkal, dokud se Steve neposadil, došel k němul a drcl mu do kolena, tiše ho instruujíc, aby dal nohy od sebe. V příští chvílí seděl mezi Stevovými stehny zády k němu a opíral se mu o hrudník.

"A teď mě chvíli drž," hlesl. Obličej skryl za dlaní a vypustil ze sebe další dlouhý povzdech. "Jen na chvíli, Steve. Prosím. Drž mě pohromadě."

Jeho hlas byl sotva slyšitelný šepot. Opatrně, váhavě zvedl ruce a objal ho. Netrvalo dlouho a Tony se uvolnil, schoval se v jeho pažích.

_Drž mě pohromadě._

Steve zavřel bolestně oči. Nikdy by ho ani nenapadlo, že by se mohl Tony cítit takhle. Rozbitý, rozpadající se na kusy. Sevřel ho pevněji, čelem se mu opřel o rameno a mimoděk mu palcem přejížděl po břiše. V nose ho šimrala vůně Tonyho kolínské, pracího prostředku, sprchového gelu a samotného Tonyho, pod tím vším velice slabý pach motorového oleje a kovu. Steve miloval Tonyho vůni. Byla tak osobitá a jedinečná, patřila k němu. Za jiných okolností by to bylo vzrušující a Steve by mu přejížděl rty jemně po krku a líbal ho. Teď na to neměl ani pomyšlení.

Jen ho držel u sebe, _držel ho pohromadě_ a naslouchal jeho tepu a dechu. Dýchal zhluboka a roztřeseně, jako člověk snažící se zahnat pláč. Bodavou bolest u srdce si Steve uvědomoval až příliš jasně.

Začal tiše broukat. Dál se Tonymu opíral o rameno, tiskl ho k sobě a broukal _You Are My Sunshine_. Byla to první píseň, která ho napadla a očividně to nebyl krok vedle. Veškeré zbývající napětí z Tonyho těla vyprchalo, spustil dlaň do klína a dokonce sem tam zamumlal slova písně. Steve koutkem oka zahlédl mokré stopy na jeho tváři. Nekomentoval to.

"Lepší?" zeptal se šeptem. Zdálo se nedůstojné mluvit nahlas, kazit tuto chvilku hlasitými projevy. Tony se uchechtl a zavrtěl hlavou.

"Ne, furt na hovno. Ale z toho si nic nedělej." Poplácal ho po ruce, na které nakonec spočinul a přejížděl po ní konečky prstů. Zapřel se do něj zády a donutil tak Steva se plně opřít do pohovky. Hlavu mu položil na rameno a jen mlčky hleděl ke stropu a Steve hleděl na něj.

"Chtěl bych tomu věřit, víš?" promluvil po několika minutách ticha. "Tomu, co říkala Peggy. Cos mi říkal ty. Všem těm kecům o svém otci."

Plameny ohně se odrážely Tonymu v očích a Steve z nich nedokázal odtrhnout pohled. Nepromluvil. Nechal mluvit Tonyho a jen mu dával jasně najevo, že je tady pro něj. Je tady pro něj a bude ho objímat, _držet pohromadě_ a dodávat mu sílu. Řekne mu slova, která potřebuje slyšet, bude-li to potřeba. Ale teď jí nebylo. Tony nepotřeboval nic slyšet, potřeboval jen říct pár věcí nahlas. Steve to věděl, cítil to a tak mlčel.

"Byl to manipulativní bastard. A násilnická svině. Nevím, jakého Howarda Starka jste znali vy dva, ale tohohle jsem znal já," zavrčel zle a napil se whisky, stáhl celý obsah skleničky na jediný lok. Ale pro další si nedošel, upustil sklenici na koberec a nechal ji tam ležet.

"Večery bývaly nejhorší. Přes den byl pryč, pracoval nebo někde terorizoval někoho jiného. Večer se vrátil na večeři, napil se a začalo peklo," hořce se uchechtl. "Hodně rychle jsem přestal počítat, kolikrát jsme s mámou dojídali večeři u mě v pokoji. Vždycky mě bránila, odvedla mě odtamtud, abych ho nemusel poslouchat..."

Tonyho hlas se pomalu vytratil, dlouze si povzdechl a znovu schoval tvář za dlaní. Koutky se mu ale zvedly v úsměvu.

"Škoda, žes moji mámu neznal. To díky ní umím na klavír a italsky. Jen tu lásku k umění jsem od ní nepochytil," zasmál se. "A víš co? Uměla být i děsivá, trochu jako Pepper. Howard se nikdy neodvážil na mě sáhnout, když tam byla i máma. Byla to silná žena..."

Steve se mírně pousmál a trochu povolil stisk, Tony se však nepohnul, jen se více přitulil. Trochu pootočil hlavu, aby viděl Stevovi do tváře a zazubil se, šťouchajíc ho loktem do žeber.

"Hele, kápo, přidej se do debaty, ať tu nefňukám sám. Co tvoje máma? Vím o tobě od Howarda první poslední, dokonce i velikost trenek jak před tak po séru, ale o tvé rodině nikdy ani nepípl. Nenechávej mě v tom samotného."

Steve na okamžik zavřel oči. Už to bylo dlouho, co naposled na mámu opravdu vzpomínal. Chyběla mu, kolikrát ho napadlo, že by byl rád, kdyby byla tady. Poradila by mu ve chvílích, kdy byl ve slepé uličce. Rozhodně by mu řekla, co dělat se svými city k Tonymu.

"Jmenovala se Sára," zamumlal do ticha pokoje a usmál se. "Byla skvělá. Laskavá a neskutečně statečná. Ať už se dělo cokoliv, nevzdala to a mě učila to stejné. Zemřela, když mi bylo šestnáct, od té doby jsem se potloukal sám. Neměla to v životě lehké, táta on... nebyl ideální."

"Bil ji?" zeptal se nenuceně, přesto Steve cítil, jak se mu v rukách napnul. Přikývl.

"Jo. Ne moc... jako by to na tom něco měnilo," protočil oči nad svými vlastními slovy. "Pamatuju si, že tomu říkal 'výchova ženy'. Posadil si mě jednou na klín, bylo mi asi pět, a vysvětloval mi, že takhle řeší problémy s ženami správní chlapi. Dáš jí jednu do nosu, Steve, a hned ti přestane odmlouvat, říkal mi."

Jeho vlastní hlas mu připadal cizí, byl chladný a nenávistný. Tohle byla jedna z nejhorších vzpomínek, kterou na otce měl. Steve by v životě nevztáhl na ženu ruku a někdy ho děsila představa, co by z něj vyrostlo, kdyby jeho otec tak brzy nezemřel. Byl by jako on, kdyby s ním žil celý život a poslouchal podobné výchovné řeči?

"Takže násilnická svině, no hezký. Vítej v klubu, Rogersi." Poplácal ho po stehně, Steve se pousmál.

"Nebyl takový vždy. Byl to voják, bojoval v první světové. A když potom během Velké hospodářské krize přišel o práci, nesl to těžce a propadl alkoholu."

Tony sice whisky ze skleničky vypil, ale očividně měl ještě v kapse saka placatku, kterou nyní nesl k ústům. Po Stevových slovech se však zarazil, prohlédl si ji odsuzujícím pohledem, jako kdyby to ona mohla za všechen alkoholismus na světě, a schoval ji zpět do kapsy. Steve se ušklíbl, ale byl mu vděčný.

"Máma se s ním často hádala. Jakmile načala téma peníze, býval nejagresivnější," povzdechl si. Nechtěl na to vzpomínat, ale jak jednou začal, nemohl přestat. "Zemřel, když mi bylo šest. A od té doby jsme na to byli s mámou sami."

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi ticho a Steva napadlo, že měl raději mlčet. Tohle bylo těžké téma a fungovalo jako skvělý zabiják atmosféry. Ale cítil se podivně lehčeji. O své rodině s nikým nemluvil už hodně let, ne jen od doby svého probuzení, ale ani předtím. A Tony ho poslouchal. Nevěděl, jestli opravdu nebo jen proto, aby u něj mohl ještě chvíli sedět, ale ve výsledku na tom nesešlo. Pousmál se a těsněji ho k sobě přivinul.

"Takže otec na hovno a úžasná máma, která zemřela až příliš brzy?" prohodil Tony zamyšleně, svými dlaněmi spočívající na jeho. "Sakra, Rogersi..."

"Hmmm, jsme na tom podobně," souhlasil. Jeho samotného to překvapilo.

"Tak na to se už ale musím napít. Ty kráso, být jako přes kopírák s Kapitánem Amerikou, to se neděje každý den," brblal naoko nespokojeně, načež si dopřál pořádný doušek z placatky. Steve se tiše, upřímně zasmál. Tony zase žertoval a atmosféra se uvolnila. Bylo mu dobře.

"Bydleli jste vždycky v Brooklynu?" zeptal se Tony ještě a posadil se bokem k němu, odtahujíc se z jeho objetí. Steve ho nechal jít.

Zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne, rodiče byli z Irska. Emigrovali sem, vzali se a měli mě."

Tony na něj vyvalil oči. Zaraženě ho sledoval, placatku stále svírajíc v ruce. Druhou si projel vlasy, zanechávajíc za sebou rozcuchané vrabčí hnízdo. "Kecáš. Největší Americká ikona je Ir?! Proč to nikde nepíšou? Nikdy se o tom nemluví!"

Steve se ušklíbl a pobaveně pozoroval Tonyho zmatený pohled. Sám sebe se na tyhle otázky jednou ptal a došel k tomu, že se asi nikdo neobtěžoval původ jeho rodiny dohledat. Kapitán Amerika byl... prostě Kapitán Amerika a nikoho ani nenapadlo, že by mohl být z rodiny z jiného kouta světa.

"Tím tě budu jednou vydírat, Rogersi!" varoval ho Tony a ukázal na něj placatkou, ze které Steve cítil bourbon. "Dávej si na to pozor, znám tvoje špinavé tajemství. Znepřátel si mě a všem řeknu, že Americká ikona je ve skutečnosti leprikón."

"Nikdo ti to neuvěří," usmál se. Tony se narovnal a ve tváři měl bojovný výraz, připravený vyhrát. Nebezpečně mhouřil oči, ale míhaly se v nich škádlivé plamínky.

"Najdu záznamy! Budu mít důkazy a zničím tě, Rogersi."

"A jak je najdeš?" povytáhl obočí ve výzvě. "Neřekl jsem ti mámino jméno za svobodna a křestní jméno otce."

"Nepodceňuj mě, Rogersi," zasmál se. "Mám na to peníze, prostředky, čas, lidi a Jarvise! Najdu každého Rogerse, který si kdy vzal nějakou Sáru."

"Tak to zkus," pokrčil rameny. "Budu ti držet palce. Ale ani SHIELD tyhle informace nemá. Nikde to není, nikdo to neví."

Z Tonyho ona bojovnost a hravost najednou vyprchala. Ruka s placatkou mu klesla do klína a zamračeně si Steva prohlížel. Jeho náhlá změna nálady Steva překvapila.

"Steve Rogers nikoho nezajímá," zamumlal zaraženě. Steve sebou cukl. Jeho prvotní reakce byla zlost, chtěl se na Tonyho obořit, říct mu, že tohle bylo krajně nezdvořilé i na něj. Otevřel ústa a vzápětí je zase zavřel. Došel mu význam Tonyho slov jen o pár vteřin později. Zůstal na něj beze slova zírat.

Steve Rogers nikoho nezajímá.

Nikdy ho to nenapadlo a o to víc ho zasáhlo vědomí, že to byla pravda. Kapitána Ameriku oslavoval celý svět. Steve Rogers byl jen muž za maskou, který nebyl důležitý. Muž s minulostí, která nikoho nezajímala.

Ztěžka polkl knedlík tvořící se mu v krku. Opřel se znovu o hnědou kůži pohovky za sebou a jen seděl a hleděl a v hlavě měl prázdno. Jen okrajově vnímal Tonyho ruku na svém týle, jemně se probírajíc jeho vlasy.

"Co kdybys mi o Stevu Rogersovi řekl víc?" nadhodil Tony jemným tlumeným hlasem. Byl to právě ten tón, který Steva přinutil se vrátit do současnosti a znovu se podívat Tonymu do očí. Tvář mu ozařovaly jen plameny ohně a rty mu zdobil pokřivený úsměv. Jeho oči byly měkké a vlídné, barvy mléčné čokolády. A chápavé.

Ten den šli spát až pozdě v noci. Steve mluvil dlouho, hodně dlouho a i když mu Tony v minulosti mnohokrát řekl, že je ten nejhorší člověk na dlouhé rozhovory a že neumí naslouchat, teď naslouchal.

Stránku z komiksu najdete [tady](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4bd957789d5f57cc7423899ff15db936/c03ce1c78f4c5a14-79/s500x750/6066e1442df984add3a2cd145f3ece54389ecc8a.jpg) a [tady](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ch8N1S3UUAAEhzW.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upřímně, tahle kapitola měla původně vypadat jinak. V hlavě jsem měla obrázek toho, že Tony je úplně na sračky a Steve mu pomůže se z toho dostat. Ale během psaní mě, stejně jako Tonyho, napadla věta "Steve Rogers nikoho nezajímá" a došla mi bolestná pravda. Když se na to podíváte, je to pravda. Trilogie o Kapitánovi Americe je jen a jen o Kapitánovi. O Stevově rodině tam prohodí kolik, pět slov? U ostatních členech Avengers víme alespoň základní informace o jejich rodině. Víme, že Howard Stark byl zmetek, víme, že Clint má tři děti a manželku, ve filmu o Black Widow uvidíme její rodinu. V jiných filmech nám dali flashbacky nebo alespoň nějaké zmínky. Ale Kapitán Amerika? Ticho po pěšině.
> 
> A v tu chvíli mě to napadlo. Steve Rogers nikoho nezajímá. Pro všechny je důležitý jen Kapitán. Když zemřela Peggy a kdyby se neobjevil Bucky, Steve by byl v našem světě úplně sám. Jediní lidé, kteří se o Steva zajímají, jsou Avengers. A proto jsem v téhle kapitole chtěla ukázat, že Tony se o něj zajímá. Není si zatím moc vědom toho, že by k němu něco cítil, ale není mu lhostejný, vidí rozdíly mezi Stevem a Kapitánem a chce, aby to Steve věděl.
> 
> Aneb, když si postavy dělají co chtějí a nedrží se plánu! Tramtadadá.
> 
> You Are My Sunshine je oblíbená americká píseň. Původní verze pochází z roku 1939 a napsali ji Jimmie Davis a Charles Mitchell. Přezpívalo ji plno zpěváků, mně osobně se nejvíce líbí verze od Johnnyho Cashe. Nejčastěji se zpívá dětem jako ukolébavka. V refrénu se zpívá
> 
> You are my sunshine - Jsi moje sluníčko
> 
> My only sunshine - moje jediné sluníčko
> 
> You make me happy - děláš mě šťastným
> 
> When skies are gray - když je nebe šedé
> 
> You'll never know dear - nikdy nebudeš vědět, drahá (drahý? :3)
> 
> How much I love you - jak moc tě miluji
> 
> Please don't take my sunshine away - prosím, neber mé sluníčko pryč
> 
> No a teď babo raď. Byla to opravdu jen náhodná volba písně, nebo Steve nenápadně vyjádřil své city?
> 
> Informace o Stevově rodině jsem si vypůjčila z původního komiksu o Kapitánu Americe, kde se opravdu píše, že Sára a Joseph Rogersovi pocházeli z Irska. Po svatbě (tento detail jsem upravila) emigrovali do USA a měli Steva. Joseph zemřel na infarkt, když bylo Stevovi šest let a Sára na zápal plic, když mu bylo šestnáct. Když jednou Joseph Sáru uhodil, Steve plakal a ptal se jí, proč před ním nikdy neustoupí a Sára mu řekla, že to nikdy nesmí udělat. Díky téhle události se Steve nikdy nevzdává a říká své ikonické “Vydržím celý den - I can do this all day.”


	14. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karanténa započala! Celá rodina vaší drahé Asterin je zamčená doma a aby toho nebylo málo, hlídají ještě dvě sestřenice, jedna školního a druhá předškolního věku. Dohromady sedm lidí v baráku, z toho tři děti!  
> Pondělí, 9:00  
> Tamaki: Ach bože, už je středa?! Ne... ne, je pondělí. Dobře, nevadí, už jen dva dny.  
> Pondělí, 15:00  
> Tamaki: Teď už musí být středa QwQ Ne... furt je pondělí QwQ Kdy přijde středa?
> 
> Aneb krásnou středu vám přeji! Jak vidíte, pomalu, ale jistě mi začíná hrabat a středa je moje spása. Díky bohu za ni, můžu si s vámi pokecat! :3
> 
> Jak zvládáte karanténu vy? Docela prča, což? Běhat jsem nebyla už týden a opravdu mi to pomalu leze krkem. Ale alespoň mám čas na psaní! Dneska jsem sepsala jednu moc krásnou scénu, která teda zabolí u srdéčka, ale je pro Tonyho a Steva velice podstatná. Bohužel si ji vy přečtete až za pár měsíců, pardon!
> 
> Dnešní kapitola bude taková klidnější. Seznámíte se s novou postavou, kterou jsem si dovolila sama vytvořit, protože Tony potřebuje více dobrých přátel. Užijte si to!

Atmosféra ve věži byla po delší době opět veselá a uvolněná. Stevova krize osobnosti zmizela stejně rychle, jako se objevila - nebo spíš jako ji Tony vyvolal. Neúmyslně! Opravdu se nesnažil Kapitána Ameriku úplně psychicky zdeptat, ale, hej! Nehody se dějí - a negativní emoce ohledně článku se taky zmírnily, i když nezmizely úplně. Steve sice tvrdil, že se na Tonyho nezlobí, ale snídani mu neudělal už dva dny! Prý že musel být na základně SHIELDu a pomáhat Clintovi a Natashe, taková výmluva! Naštěstí dneska ráno ho Tony našel v kuchyni. Jen mu mávl, zrovna měl na uchu Rhodeyho. Steve se na něj usmál, zašeptal "dobré ráno" a opět se otočil k vaření. Kuchyně nádherně voněla, Tonymu se sbíhaly sliny a jen tak tak se udržel od ujídání rovnou z pánve. Věděl, že by dostal vařečkou po prstech.

Tony se opřel o linku kuchyňského ostrůvku a trpělivě odpovídal jen ano a ne na Rhodeyho otázky. Očividně byl jeho nejlepší přítel delší dobu mimo civilizaci, vrátil se až dnes ráno a jako první věc, která na něj na internetu vyskočila, byly skandální články o Tonyho domnělém vztahu s národní ikonou. Nedalo se přímo říct, že by Rhodey vyšiloval, ale v klidu taky zrovna nebyl. Ono, když se do telefonu místo pozdravu ozve "Cotokurvatony?!" a to tak rychle, že sotva postřehnete vlastní jméno... no, jo, Rhodey vlastně docela vyšiloval.

Tímhle rozhovorem si už prošel s Happym, Natashou a Brucem, Clinta zvládl Steve. S Pepper zatím ne, ale věděl, že k tomu dříve či později dojde. Všem řekl to stejné. Příběh o tom, jak dostal do postele novinářku a vystřelil si z ní. Ne, neboj, nespím s Rogersem. Ano, je to jenom drb. Ne, nejsem gay.

S ostatními to bylo naprosto v pořádku jim to takhle říct, protože to byla pravda. Teď mu to ale přišlo nadmíru vtipné, protože ve chvíli, kdy Rhodeyho ujišťoval, že není gay, sledoval Stevova záda a uvažoval, že by rád ochutnal kůži na jeho krku. Po ranní sprše ještě voněl sprchovým gelem. Stačilo by k němu zezadu přistoupit, natisknout se mu rozkrokem na ten úžasně tvarovaný zadek a rty se přisát ke kůži vzadu na krku. Jestlipak by z něj vymámil alespoň prudký nádech? A kdyby mu udělal cucflek, jak dlouho by vydržel? Tolik otázek!

Tony se rozloučil a položil mobil na kuchyňskou linku. Steve se k němu znovu otočil a tvářil se nadmíru pobaveně.

"Kolika lidem jsi to už musel vysvětlovat?"

"Pár jich bylo," mávl nad tím rukou. "A ještě jich plno bude, ale můžu si za to sám."

"To ano," souhlasil a podal mu talíř se snídaní. Omeleta s kuřecím masem, rajčaty, paprikou a cibulkou. Spokojeně se usmál, konečně další Stevova snídaně!

"Mě dneska ráno zastavili nějací lidé na ulici. Přejí nám mnoho štěstí a prý nás teď obdivují ještě víc. A nabádali mě, abych si z toho článku nic nedělal. Co se tam vlastně psalo?" ptal se nenuceně a klidně, očividně mu to téma už začínalo být příjemnější.

Tony odložil vidličku se soustem a nechápavě ho sledoval. On ten článek nečetl? Tony si ho četl už pětkrát, pokaždé se u toho řezal smíchy a upřímně Bettany litoval.

"Nečetls to? Ale to bys měl, zasměješ se," zavlnil obočím. "Napsala to docela hezky. Samé homofóbní řeči a tak. Ono, na internetu se už rozjela ohromná debata, všichni ji slovně kamenují a nás dva podporují. Divím se, že ještě nedostala padáka."

Steve se nezdál pobavený. Tiše si povzdechl, nachystal snídani i sobě a posadil se na barovou stoličku naproti Tonymu. "Takže se to jen tak nepřežene."

"No, to asi ne," uznal. "Ale alespoň se na nás nevyřitil rozzuřený dav, no ne?"

"Máš pravdu," usmál se a pustil se do jídla. Tony ho pozoroval. Dobře, spletl se, očividně ho pořád to téma štvalo, ale v tom bylo i něco jiného. Jenže co? Nezeptal se ho, nechtěl si kazit snídani vážným rozhovorem. Raději následoval Stevova příkladu a sám začal jíst.

Byl teprve v půlce omelety, když se ozval Jarvis: "Pane, doktorka Griffinová vstoupila do budovy. Žádá vás, abyste si natáhl kalhoty a schoval whisky."

Steve v sobě udusil smích a Tony překvapeně vzhlédl ke kameře. "To už se zase blíží Vánoce, že je Amanda tady?"

"Ano, pane. Je osmnáctého listopadu, Vánoce se kvapem blíží."

Pokrčil nad tím rameny, rychle zhltl zbytek snídaně a talíř nechal ležet. Steve se k němu otočil.

"Mám odejít?"

"Nemusíš, představím vás," mrkl na něj. "A pak s ní půjdu do dílny. Tvrdí, že je to moje bezpečné místo a že je lehčí tam se mnou mluvit. Bůh ví." Pokrčil rameny, umyl si ruce v dřezu a otřel si je do kalhot.

Dveře se otevřely a z výtahu vystoupila drobná žena s medově hnědými vlasy po ramena přibližně v Tonyho věku. Udělala jen jeden krok, dost na to, aby se za ní dveře opět zavřely, ale do místnosti nevstoupila. Hleděla přímo před sebe, mírně naklonila hlavu na stranu a zdálo se, že naslouchá.

"Neudělal jsi mi zase překážkovou dráhu, že ne, Tony?" zeptala se. Hlas měla nízký a velice příjemný. Steve si až v tu chvíli všiml bílé slepecké hole, kterou držela v levé ruce. Tony se uchechtl.

"Neboj, Mandy, tentokrát jsem na to ani neměl čas. Pojď sem, pojď. Kávu?"

"To by od tebe bylo hezké," přikývla a za doprovodu klepání hole k nim došla. Steve ji pozoroval. Při pozornějším pohledu uznal, že byla pravděpodobně starší než Tony. Měla dobrosrdečný obličej, úzké rty a vrásky, dokazujíc, že se často usmívá. Ale nejnápadnější na ni byly jemné pavučiny jizev táhnoucí se jí okolo mléčně bílých očí.

Vyměnil si s Tonym pohled, nezdálo se, že se chystá do představování. Byl zticha, chystal kávu a pobaveně se na Steve zubil. Doktorka Griffinová opět naklonila hlavu a jemné obočí se jí na okamžik spojilo v zamračení.

"Tony, kdo je tady s námi? Představíš nás?"

"Nikdy nepřijdu na to, jak to dělá," zamumlal si Tony pro sebe nespokojeně a došel až k ní, dlaň jí zlehka položil na rameno a natočil ji, aby byla čelem ke Stevovi. "Mandy, Steve Rogers. Steve, Amanda Griffinová, dáma, která se párkrát do roka ujišťuje, že je moje duševní zdraví v normě," představil je ležérně a doplnil to okázalým gestem ruky.

"Tvoje duševní zdraví je v háji už delší dobu, to víme oba dva," řekla škádlivě, štípajíc ho do tváře, načež se otočila zpět ke Stevovi a podala mu ruku. "Velice mě těší, Steve."

"Mě taky, doktorko Griffinová," usmál se a její ruku pevně, ale jemně stiskl. Doktorka Griffinová byla velice drobná žena a Steve se bál, že by jí mohl ublížit. Zakryla jeho ruku levou a usmála se tak srdečně a chápavě, až Stevovi poskočilo srdce. Možná že neviděla, ale Steve měl najednou dojem, že o něm ví naprosto všechno. Její ruce byly suché a teplé a tvář přátelská.

"A už tě má v pasti," upozornil ho Tony šeptem s děsivým podtónem v hlase. "Další věc, kterou nikdy nepochopím. Ta ženská si získá úplně každého, s kým se setká. A tebe už chytla taky, že jo? No jen si na ni dej pozor, je to pavouk. Sežere tě dřív, než si uvědomíš, že tě drží v síti."

Doktorka se po Tonym velice opatrně ohnala svou slepeckou holí a jen o pár centimetrů minula jeho lýtko. Tony s potěšeným škodolibým chichotem odběhl zpět za kuchyňský ostrůvek. Choval se jako malý kluk a Steve mu věnoval nesouhlasný pohled, ale úsměv z tváře mu nezmizel. Znáte ten pocit, když se s někým potkáte a najednou máte dojem, že slunce vylezlo zpoza mraků? Doktorka Griffinová budila přesně tento dojem.

"Nevšímejte si ho, Steve," nabádala ho jemně, když jeho ruku pustila. "Jsem si jistá, že Tonyho už chvíli znáte a tak víte, že má sklony k vymýšlení si."

"Má sklony k tomu říkat hlouposti," souhlasil s ní a neušel mu Tonyho přehnaně dotčený pohled doplněný o zalapání po dechu a přitlačení si dlaně na obloukový reaktor. Ta drzost! měl vepsané ve tváři, oči velké a zářící šťastnými světélky. Steve mírně poklesl v kolenou a jen si ten pohled užíval. Šťastný Tony byl podivným způsobem rozkošný Tony.

"Zajímavé," slyšel doktorku šeptat si pro sebe a na okamžik se lekl, že jeho zírání viděla. Ale neviděla, nemohla. Samozřejmě, že nemohla. Její oči byly nehybné, upřené na jediné místo před sebou, aniž by si byla vědoma, na co se dívá.

"Nechcete se posadit?" navrhl jí.

Souhlasila a Steve ji pomalu a opatrně odvedl k jednomu z křesel, Tony je následoval a nesl s sebou tři hrnky s kávou. Steve ho slyšel si pobrukovat, jeho nálada byla už od rána veselá, ale teď snad ještě narostla. A Steve se cítil stejně.

Bylo příjemné potkat někoho, s kým se Tony rád stýká. Stevevi se už poštěstilo setkal se s několika jeho obchodními partnery a viděl ho telefonovat s mnoha lidmi, ale to vždy byly zdvořilostní rozhovory. Z toho, jak se choval k doktorce Griffinové, soudil, že byli dobrými přáteli.

Tony s doktorkou zavedli obyčejný uvítací rozhovor a Steve je jen s úsměvem pozoroval. Tony byl uvolněný, opravdu uvolněný, smál se a veškeré jeho masky byly pryč. Steva napadlo, jestli to bylo protože je doktorka nemohla vidět, nebo protože je Tony v její přítomnosti prostě nepoužíval. Ať už tak či onak, bylo to příjemné.

"Víte, Steve," otočila se doktorka Griffinová na něj a on jí za to byl vděčný, "sotva jsem dostala svůj diplom, když mi můj mentor hodil na krk Tonyho. Myslím, že se ho jen chtěl zbavit, protože... divil byste se, jaké zvíře Tony tehdy byl."

"Vždy jsem byl a vždy budu, Mandy," zasmál se hrdě, upíjejíc ze svého hrnku. Steve o jejích slovech nikterak nepochyboval. Žil s Tonym v jedné věži už dost dlouho na to, aby to věděl i sám. 

"Já vím, že víš," mávla rukou. "Poslali ho za mnou tehdy, abych mu pomohla... můžu o tom mluvit, Tony?" zeptala se ohleduplně, načež Tony jen lhostejně pokrčil rameny a souhlasil. "Abych mu pomohla se vypořádat se smrtí jeho rodičů. A řeknu vám, nebylo to lehké. Tony moc nespolupracoval. Po prvním sezení jsem chtěla vrátit svůj diplom, vzít si svých pět švestek a odjet do Nepálu mezi mnichy," zasmála se.

"Zničil jsem ji," mrkl na něj Tony a dloubl ho loktem do žeber, zatímco doktorka pouze souhlasně přikyvovala. "Říkal jsem si, že už bude stačit jen jedno, maximálně dvě sezení a vzdá to, stejně jako jiní. A hádej co."

Steve si neodpustil provokující pohled. "Dostal jsi do nosu?"

"Nakopala mi prdel, skoro doslova!" vykřikl pobouřeně a ukázal na doktorku prstem. "Vidíš ji? Drobná, malá, hotový andílek. A kdybys viděl s jakou na mě příště nastoupila. Bál jsem se jí!"

"Zase tak zlá jsem přeci nebyla, Tony," usmívala se mile, vějířky vrásek zdobíc její slepé oči. "Jen mi došlo, že se na Tonyho Starka nesmí jít zrovna v rukavičkách. Alespoň ne ze začátku."

Steve se neubránil tichému smíchu. Neuměl si představit, že by se jí Tony doopravdy bál. Ačkoliv, vzhled může klamat.

"A tak jsme se setkali," ukončil Tony, klaníc se až ke kolenům. "Konec příběhu. Chodil jsem k ní jen chvíli, ale zůstali jsme přátelé. A jak jsem už říkal, sem tam dohlédne na to, že úplně nepropadám depresím."

"Jsem rád, že na něj dohlížíte," řekl Steve upřímně a věnoval doktorce vděčný úsměv, který možná že nemohla vidět, ale snad ho v jeho hlase slyšela.

"Někdo musí," usmála se, načež složila ruce v klíně a naklonila hlavu nejprve směrem k Tonymu a poté zpět ke Stevovi. Její tvář stále zdobil úsměv i ony vějířky vrásek, ale výraz, který měla, byl zvláštní. Steve ztěžka polknul a měl najednou strach, naprosto iracionální strach, že ví. Že to moc dobře ví.

Tony se vedle něj naklonil dopředu, mračil se a i on se zdál, že znervóznil. "Zase máš ten výraz, když ti dojde něco dřív, než mě. Na co jsi přišla?"

Ten výraz ve tváři byl pryč, nahrazen oním obyčejným vlídným úsměvem. Napila se kávy, spokojeně si povzdechla a a znovu se opřela do křesla. Steve se uvolnil. Byla to určitě jen jeho šílená představivost.

"Řekla jsem ti to už někdy předtím, aniž by ses nad tím sám zamyslel?" opáčila otázkou, čímž Tonyho nepotěšila. Nespokojeně si odfrkl.

"Ne, nikdy. A nemáš ani tušení, jak moc mě tím štveš."

“Možná k tomu dnes dojdeme, Tony,” ujistila ho. Nahmatala své hodinky zdobíc její levé zápěstí a stiskla jeden z knoflíků. Z hodinek se ozval hlas, sdělujíc, že je půl desáté dopoledne. “Musím být za chvíli někde jinde, Tony. Steve, bylo mi ctí, ale opustíme vás. Musím si ještě promluvit s Tonym o samotě.”

“Samozřejmě. Rád jsem vás poznal, doktorko Griffinová.”

Steve rychle vstal, potřásl si s ní rukou a sledoval, jak spolu s Tonym odcházejí k výtahu.

Tony pomohl Amandě dostat se skrz labyrint nepořádku na zemi až ke křeslu. Byl zticha, dokud se neposadila, což ho stálo ohromné úsilí, načež se přes opěradlo svého křesla naklonil a zkoumavě jí hleděl do tváře.

“Tak honem, vyklop to. Na co jsi tam nahoře přišla?”

Znal ten její pohled až moc dobře a upřímně ho děsilo, co ji mohlo napadnout. Nevinně se usmála, přehodila si nohu přes nohu a rovněž se k němu naklonila. Tony by řekl, že si hleděli zpříma do očí, ale on byl samozřejmě jediný, kdo to opravdu dělal.

“Co máš na mysli, Tony?”

“Tam nahoře. Koukala jsi na Steva a pak na mě a pak jsi měla ten svůj výraz, jako máš vždycky, když ti dojde něco, co má brzo dojít i mě.” Mluvil nahlas, ale nekřičel, i když chtěl. Ať už jí napadlo cokoliv, věděl, že se mu to nebude líbit, bude to popírat jak jen to bude možné a nakonec zjistí, že měla pravdu. Bylo to tak pokaždé. Ale on se nikdy té popírací části nevzdal.

“Na nikoho jsem se nekoukala, Tony,” připomněla mu jemně, v hlase pobavení. Tony protočil oči, jeho netrpělivost stoupala stejně rychle, jako nervozita.

“No tak jsi k nám nakláněla hlavu, to je úplně fuk! Na něco jsi tam prostě přišla a já chci vědět na co!” Už křičel. Věděl, že mu to odpověď nepřinese dřív, ale narůstající frustrace se mu rozlévala tělem a zabraňovala myslet jasně. Mandy se opřela, mlčky mu čelila a čekala. Takové bylo pravidlo. Chápala lidské emoce, ale když nad sebou někdo ztratil kontrolu, odmítala se s ním bavit, dokud se alespoň trochu neuklidnil. Nehodlala se s nikým překpřikovat. Zhluboka se nadechl, zavřel oči a počítal tiše do deseti.

“Promiň,” zamumlal. Přikývla, nezlobila se na něj. Nikdy se na něj nezlobila.

“Proč tě to tolik rozrušilo, Tony?”

“Nevím. Nerozrušilo,” zavrčel, pohled upřený na své dlaně. Věděl, moc dobře věděl, přestože si to nechtěl připustit.

“S něčím se potýkáš, Tony. Už delší dobu, je to tak?” usmála se chápavě. “Chtěl bys mi o tom říct?”

“Ani ne,” odmítl rázně a přejel si dlaní po obličeji. “Ale mám otázku. Řekni mi, je možné, aby si chlap ve středních letech uvědomil, že by mohl být… na chlapy? Prostě gay?”

Přivřela oko v zamyšlení a několik vteřin jen mlčela, převracejíc jeho otázku v hlavě. Nakonec nejistě pokývala hlavou ze strany na stranu. “Ne tak úplně, Tony, alespoň co já vím. Svoji sexualitu si uvědomujeme už od docela nízkého věku, ale ano, může se měnit až do doby, kdy nám je třicet. Neřekla bych tedy, že by muže ve středních letech najednou napadlo, jako blesk z čistého nebe, že by mohl být gay, pokud do té doby byl jen s ženami a byl tak spokojený. Uvědomoval by si po celou dobu, že ho muži přitahují. Alespoň částečně. Je ale docela běžné, že člověk potká osobu stejného pohlaví, se kterou se cítí… dobře,” usmála se. “Sexuální orientace může být velmi proměnlivá a věř mi, že neexistuje pouze homosexuálni, heterosexuální a bisexuální. Dnes se to dělí na plno dalších skupin a hodně velkou roli v tom hrají city.”

“Takže…” zamumlal pomalu a zamyšleně, “je možné, aby tenhle určitý chlap celý život byl jen s ženami, pak potkal jiného chlapa a napadlo ho, že by s ním chtěl něco mít?”

“Samozřejmě,” přikývla. “Teď už jen záleží na tom, jak to tento určitý muž vnímá. Jestli je to jen sexuální touha nebo je v tom i něco hlubšího.”

“Proč na tom záleží?”

“Záleží na tom, pokud bys to chtěl nějak pojmenovat. Jak jsem řekla, lidská sexualita je proměnlivá a lidé se charakterizují různě. Existuje mnoho sexuálních identit. Například pansexuálové, demisexuálové nebo omnisexuálové. Zatímco pansexuála přitahují všichni lidé nezávisle na pohlaví, demisexuál začíná cítit sexuální přitažlivost až na základě silného emočního spojení.”

“Někdy si říkám, jak sis nacpala do hlavy celý internet,” zamručel a zaklonil hlavu, až se týlem dotkl opěradla křesla. Mlčky pozoroval strop a jedna část jeho mozku uvažovala nad tím, jak je možné, že tam vidí prasklinu. Nevšiml si jí dřív, divné.

Nic se mu nevyjasnilo, jen měl stále více a více otázek a v hlavě větší zmatek. Doufal, že uslyší něco jiného. Že je jen zmatený a že to za chvíli přejde. Ne, že jsou jeho myšlenky ohledně Rogerse vlastně docela logicky pochopitelné a nejsou nijak šílené. Raději by byl šílenec než… demisexuál nebo pansexuál či snad jiný cosi-sexuál.

“To je blbost, Mandy. Prostě blbost. Sakra, vždyť mě znáš. Miluju ženy všech tvarů a barev! Jak jsou měkké a krásné a jak voní. Nemůžu se tak snadno přeorientovat na chlapa, to prostě není možné...”

Vlastní hlas mu zněl cize a slyšel v něm nejistotu. Moc dobře totiž věděl, že to možné je, protože se to už dělo, ať už si nalhával cokoliv. O Rogersovi se mu už i zdálo. Když ho ten večer držel v náruči, nechtělo se mu pryč. Chtěl jen sedět, opírat se o něj a cítit ho. To tělo jako z mramoru, pevné a nádherné, bez chybičky. Když u něj Tony seděl, byl v bezpečí, nic na něj nemohlo dosáhnout a zranit ho. Vždyť před ním i brečel! A Steve tam byl pro něj. Vnímal ho, poslouchal ho a bral ho takového, jaký je. Ne kvůli jeho penězům nebo slávě. Viděl Tonyho stejně jako on viděl Steva.

Polkl a zakryl si dlaní oči. _Do prdele!_

“Není to tak nelogické, když se nad tím zamyslíš, Tony,” slyšel Amandin vlídný hlas, ale přicházel z velké dálky. Tony byl ztracen ve vlastních myšlenkách a vnímal ji jen okrajově. “S kolika ženami jsi byl schopný si vyvinout opravdový, hluboký vztah?”

Neodpověděl. Oba moc dobře věděli, že jich bylo zoufale málo. A ani s nimi to nebylo bůh ví jak hluboké. Tony to prostě neuměl. Obdivoval ženy a miloval je. Mnohdy jim věřil více než mužům, ale nedokázal se jim otevřít.

“A s kolika muži? Nemyslím teď romantický vztah, ale přátelský. Dost na to, abys jim bezmezně věřil.”

Rhodey…

Happy…

Na druhou stranu, přátelský vztah měl i s Mandy a snad stále i s Pepper. Když se nad tím ale zamyslel hlouběji, věděl, že byli věci, které by řekl jen Rhodeymu nebo Happymu. A teď asi i Stevovi. Nedokázal by je řešit s Mandy a už vůbec ne s Pepper.

Odkryl si tvář a sledoval ji nevěřícným pohledem. Potvrdila mu přesně to, čeho se děsil. Jeho smýšlení o Stevovi nebyla jen zmatenost ani hra jeho geniální mysli. Bylo to skutečné.

“Možná se mýlím, Tony,” zašeptala a starostlivě mu čelila. Vrásky okolo úst se jí prohloubily a oči, kdysi ocelově šedé a inteligentní, se na něj bezvýrazně upíraly. “To budeš muset zjistit sám. Moje rada je, nebránit se tomu a dát věcem volný průběh.”

“A pak mi jednoho dne dojde, že celé mé srdce plane jen pro Kapitána Dokonalého? Prosimtě,” odfrkl si sarkasticky.

“Kdybys mi před patnácti lety řekl, že z tebe jednou bude superhrdina, byla bych stejně skeptická, jako jsi teď ty,” řekla klidně. “Ale neuvěřitelné věci se dějí každý den, Tony.”

Otevřel ústa, připraven ji odpálkovat nějakou pichlavou a trefnou poznámkou, ale nakonec je zase zavřel. Pravdivost jejích slov na něj tvrdě doléhala.

Mandy vstala, udělala krok k němu a jeho hlavu vyhledala nejprve dlaněmi, než se sklonila a vtiskla mu polibek do vlasů. Tony zavřel oči, držíc se jejích útlých zápěstí. Užíval si ten mateřský dotek.

“Svět se nepřestane točit, ať už uděláš cokoliv, Tony. Ale vždy musíš být připravený na následky,” zašeptala a pustila ho. Věta, kterou končila každý jejich rozhovor a jak moc dobře věděl, tak i každé sezení s pacienty. Věta, která byla vytvořena speciálně pro něj.

Kouzlo spočívalo v tom, že záleželo na posluchači a na situaci a pohle těchto aspektů se její význam měnil. Mohlo to znít jako děsivé varování stejně jako příjemné uklidnění. Pro Tonyho to bylo prvních pár let omluva jeho činů. Je přece jedno co a jak udělám, dokud jsem připravený čelit následkům. Svět se kvůli mě nezastaví.

Vyprovodil Amandu až k proskleným dveřím dole v lobby a ochotně s ní čekal na taxík. Venku bylo chladno a vzduchem se nesly první sněhové vločky. Letos zima začínala až moc brzy, vždyť byli teprve v půlce listopadu.

“Volali mi z nápravného zařízení Richarda J. Donovana,” informovala Mandy pomalu a tiše. Tony se napjal, odtrhujíc pohled od vloček za oknem.

“Nemají v plánu ho propustit, že ne?” hlas měl rovněž tichý, ale nebezpečný. Výraz na Amandině tváři mluvil za vše. Tony měl možná kalendář nacpaný k prasknutí, ale jedno plánování vraždy se tam ještě vejde. Objal ji okolo ramen.

“Prý za dobré chování,” pokračovala. “Jestli vše půjde pro něj dobře, bude venku po Vánocích.”

Tak jako Tony neměl vždy střepiny v hrudníku, nebyla Amanda vždy slepá. To až po útoku jejího šíleného bývalého manžela. Oslepil ji, týden ji věznil v bytě a nakonec ji málem zabil. Tony a jeho právníci tehdy dělali vše pro to, aby Briana dostali za mříže na doživotí, ale dostal _jen_ patnáct let. Jen patnáct! A teď se ho ještě chystali propustit dřív.

“Zařídíme soudní zákaz přiblížení. A dostaneš bodyguardy, ty nejlepší. Nedostane se k tobě, Mandy, neboj se.”

“Když ho tehdy odváděli, slíbil mi, že mě dorazí hned, jak se dostane ven,” mumlala, hlas se jí třásl. Celá se třásla, Tony ji k sobě přivinul blíž.

“Máš Iron Mana a Kapitána Ameriku na své straně,” ujistil ji. “Nedostane se k tobě.”

Tiše se zasmála, napjatě a nervózně, ale zdálo se, že ji to trochu uklidnilo. Tony ji odvedl k taxíku, doporučil taxikáři, aby s ní jen jako s královnou - nutno podotknout, že se taxikář tvářil stejně vyděšeně, jako ohromeně - a vrátil se zpět nahoru.

Steve byl stále na společném patře. Seděl na pohovce, dělal něco na starkpadu a Tonyho si buď nevšiml nebo se rozhodl si ho nevšimnout. Zůstal stát nehybně u výtahu, ruce schované v kapsách a mlčky si kapitána prohlížel. Zvedal vždy jedno obočí, když se na něco soustředil? A opravdu se mu vždycky dělal dolíček v levé tváři, když se usmíval nebo si toho Tony prostě nikdy nevšímal? Zůstal pohledem přišpendlený na jeho rtech, fascinovaný.

Okrajově ho napadlo, jak podivně přirozené mu připadalo najít po návratu domů Steva na svém gauči. Představoval si, jak k němu vzhlédne s širokým úsměvem, modré oči veliké a zářící. Možná by mu věnoval i letmý dotyk těch růžových rtů, jen tak na přivítanou. Zeptal by se ho, jak se dneska měl a Tony by se jen ztratil v jeho objetí a užíval si teplo a vůni jeho těla.

Bylo až k nevíře, jak zoufale někdy toužil po obyčejném rodinném životě. Zatřepal nespokojeně hlavou, v uších mu zněla Mandina slova. Možná, že nakonec v něčem měla pravdu. Ale jen možná.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Těším se na další středu :3 Protože další středu bude kapitola, kterou jsem si opravdu užila psát. Nebude růžová a rozkošná, ale Tony alespoň konečně trochu otevře oči. 
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení, vaše kudos a komentáře mě udržují při životě a uvidíme se zase za týden!
> 
> Otázka týdne! Máte nějaké jiné oblíbené filmy nebo seriály z Marvel světa, které se nevýkají Avengers? Za mě rozhodně X-Men! Logan je a vždy bude moje obrovská láska a nikdy na něj nezapomenu. Pokud vím, byl první "superhrdina" do kterého jsem kdy byla zakoukaná :D


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> První týden a kousek karantény je za námi, juchů! Kolik z vás už chce zabít členy vlastní rodiny? Já rozhodně, ponorka se rozjíždí nádherně a ty tři uvřískané děti mi ke klidu nepřidávají. :D Upřímně doufám, že jste všichni v pořádku a zdraví. Nám potvrdili jednoho nakaženého člověka v naší malé vesničce a mamka s babičkou se málem zbláznily. Doufám, že to brzy zase pomine, opravdu jo.   
> Užijte si čtení!

Únos syna ministra vnitřní bezpečnosti se zdála jako vážná a velice významná mise, ale Tony si nemohl pomoct a musel si z toho dělat legraci. Mise dostala krycí název Medvídek Pú - pravděpodobně protože po návratu do auta našel ministr v autosedačce jen plyšového medvídka Pú, zatímco jeho syn ležel dávno svázaný na podlaze dodávky - a Tonyho to opravdu nemístně rozesmálo pokaždé, když si na to vzpomněl. 

“A tenhle znáte?” zeptal se a proletěl nad Kapitánem, aby měl lepší přístup ke chlapovi, který se ho chystal střelit do zad. “Přijde medvídek Pú do řeznictví a ptá se, jestli mají šunku.”

“A pak řezníka zastřelí, aby pomstil Prasátko, víme,” zkazil mu Clint pointu a dle tónu jeho hlasu si to náležitě užíval. “Něco novějšího bys tam neměl?”

“Pro tebe už ne.” 

“Chlapi, mám Kevina!” oznámila Natasha spěšně a rychle oddechovala. Musela běžet a na stoprocent držela to mládě v náručí, že jí to dávalo tak zabrat. “Kryjte nás, dostanu ho do jetu.”

Tony změnil směr letu a spolu s Hulkem udělali únikovou cestu rovnou ke quinjetu. Šlo to dobře, kdyby nedostal SHIELD zprávu, že jeden z únosců má zbraň, která by jako z ruky vypadla jednomu z chitauri, nebyla by to vůbec věc Avengers. Policie by to zvládla sama.

“Pane, volá vám Happy,” ozval se Jarvis a Tony si opravdu pohrával s myšlenkou, že hovor odmítne. Všichni z týmu mu už mnohokrát říkali, že by neměl vyřizovat osobní rozhovory během misí, pokud to znamená jeho rozptýlení. “Jde o slečnu Pottsovou,” dodal Jarvis a ona myšlenka byla okamžitě odsunuta stranou. Hovor přijal. 

“Tony, díky bohu!” vykřikl Happy okamžitě, ani se nestihl ozvat. Tonyho žaludek se stáhl, tohle neznělo dobře. Happy mluvil rychle, lapal po dechu a byl cokoliv jiného, jen ne v klidu. 

“O co jde, Happy? Nadechni se a mluv,” poručil přikře a už myslel na nejhorší věci, které se Pepper mohly stát. Autonehoda byla jedna z nich a hned se mu to potvrdilo. 

“Pepper bourala! Jsou v nemocnici a doktoři mi nechtějí nic říct. Nevím, jak na tom je, Tony, nevím, co dělat!”

Tony rychle zhodnotil situaci pod sebou. Natasha se schovávala s malým Kevinem v quinjetu, zatímco se Kapitán, Clint a Hulk snažili zneškodnit zbytek útočníků. Jarvis našel už jen tři muže. Měli prakticky hotovo. 

“Letím tam,” řekl okamžitě, otáčeje se směr New York. “Musím jít! Pošlu vám oblek, pomůže vám to tu dokončit!” oznámil ještě týmu a hned nato komunikaci přerušil, aby se nemusel vypořádávat s jejich nesouhlasem. 

V uších mu hučela krev a srdce bilo závratně rychle. Pepper bude v pořádku, bude v pořádku, opakoval si stále dokola. Zjistil si od Happyho v jaké nemocnici jsou, poručil Jarvisovi, aby dal všechnu energii do trysek a řítil se pryč.

Tony přistál rovnou před vchodem do nemocnice, vyskočil z obleku a hnal se dovnitř. Lidé před ním spěšně uhýbali, valili na něj oči a cosi si šeptali, ale to mu bylo v tu chvíli absolutně u prdele. Happyho našel na chodbě před jednou z ordinací. Chodil tam a zpátky, čelo se mu lesklo potem, rychle dýchal a pohled měl nepřítomný a starostlivý.

“Hej,” plácl ho po rameni, aby si ho Happy všiml. “Kde je?”

“Tony!” vydechl úlevně a poklesl v kolenou, až měl Tony chvíli dojem, že se na něj sesype. Podepřel ho, pomohl mu posadit se a silně mu zaryl prsty do ramene, jen aby ho udržel soustředěného. 

“Kde je Pepper?” 

“Odvedli ji na vyšetření,” vydechl. “Nechtějí mi nic říct! Tony, já… nevím, co se stalo! Jela s tím mladým klukem, pohádali jsme se, nechtěla, abych ji odvezl,” sypal ze sebe a Tonyho později napadlo, že ho nikdy neviděl takhle rozrušeného. Rameno mu pustil, poplácal ho a rozhlédl se po chodbě. Byla téměř prázdná až na dva pacienty a lékaře, který kráčel směrem k nim začtený v nějakých papírech. 

Tony k němu došel a vzal mu papíry z ruky. “Pepper Pottsová, kde je?”

Lékař k němu zaraženě a pobouřeně vzhlédl, otevřel ústa, aby se bránil a pak se mu po tváři mihlo poznání. Překvapeně zamrkal. “Pane Starku… Prosím, utiště se, tady jste v nemocnici.”

“Pepper Pottsová,” zopakoval příkře. “Před chvíli ji sem dovezli. Kde je?” Mluvil pomalu a chladně, až donutil lékaře o krok ucouvnout. 

“To nevím, pane Starku. I kdybych věděl, nemohl bych vás za ní vzít, nejste člen rodiny.”

Být v jiném rozpoložení, Tony by ho obdivoval za jeho odvahu. Tonymu Starkovi nikdo jen tak neříká ne. Shlédl na jeho jmenovku, papíry, které mu vzal zahodil za hlavu a udělal k němu krok. “Nechcete přijít o práci, že ne, doktore Murphy?”

Doktor zbledl ve tváři a rychle zavrtěl hlavou. “N-ne, samozřejmě,” koktal.

“Tak mi kurva řekněte, kde je Pepper Pottsová!” zařval na něj vztekle. Doktor vypadal, že se pochcal strachy, ale byl zticha a tudíž absolutně k ničemu. Tony zuřil. Byl ochotný prorazit zdi, jen aby Pepper našel. 

“Tony?”

Prudce se otočil. Pepper uviděl na konci chodby, seděla v kolečkovém křesle a zaraženě na něj hleděla. Ulevilo se mu, neskutečně se mu ulevilo. Rychle šel k ní, papíry mu šustily pod nohama a doktor Murphy za ním něco koktal. 

Zkontroloval Pepper pohledem. Obličej měla na několika místech odřený, na čelisti jí pomalu vznikala modřina a levou ruku měla zavěšenou. Jinak vypadala zcela zdravě. A elegantně jako vždycky.

“Pepper,” vydechl úlevně a sklonil se k ní, jemně jí sjel palcem po zbarvující se tváři. “Bože, Pepper, jak jsi na tom?”

“Dobrý,” usmála se. “Tony, nevyhrožoval jsi tomu lékaři, že ne? Uvědomuješ si, že nás může žalovat?”

“Tak ať,” odvětil nezaujatě a objal ji. Opatrně, dost opatrně na to, aby jí nijak neublížil. “Co se stalo? Jaký idiot tě to vezl?”

“Nebyla to Jamesova chyba, opravdu ne,” bránila ho okamžitě.  _ James, _ hm. Tony netušil, kdo to byl, ale věděl, že si s ním dříve či později promluví. “Druhý řidič do nás narazil na křižovatce, Tony. James za nic nemohl.”

“Kdo do vás vrazil? Má ho policie?”

Pepper zavrtěla hlavou a Tony se až divil kolik plánování vražd se mu v kalendáři zase nakupí. 

“Ujel. Ale policie po něm pátrá.”

“Najdu si ho sám,” odfrkl si. Pepper se usmála, něžně a shovívavě. Pak se její výraz změnil v podezřívavý. “Neříkal jsi, že máte dneska misi?”

“Uletěl jsem,” trhl ledabyle rameny. “Musel jsem letět za tebou, kruci!”

“Ne, nemusel. Nebuď hloupý, Tony, oni tě potřebují víc než teď já. Budu v pořádku, dobře? Dají mi sádru, nějaké prášky na bolest a budu zase v pořádku.”

“Určitě?” ujišťoval se. Nechtěl teď odcházet, ale věděl, že má pravdu. Zavařil si to u Furyho i Kapitána už dost a čím déle bude pryč, tím horší to bude. Ne, že by se jich bál, jen by se rád vyhnul řvaní na svou osobu. Fury vždycky tolik prskal...

“Určitě, Tony.”

Přikývl. Dál před ní dřepěl, sledoval ji a nechtělo se mu hnout. Ale musel, věděl, že musel. Vstal, opřel se na pár vteřin svým čelem o její a znovu ji pohladil po tváři. “Budu zpět hned, jak to půjde. A vy,” vstal a otočil se na sestřičku, která doteď stála za madly křesla a trpělivě čekala. Když se na ni Tony otočil, ztuhla a zbledla úplně stejně jako doktor Murphy. “Vy si dejte sakra pozor, aby byla v pohodě. Jinak si v žádné nemocnici už ani neškrtnete”

“A-ano, pane Starku,” zakoktala.

“Tony…” šeptla Pepper varovně. Věnoval jí široký úsměv a rychle vyběhl zase z nemocnice, neskutečně rád, že je Pepper v pořádku. Jen co byl ve vzduchu, spojil se s kapitánem.

“Nemůžu uvěřit, žes to kurva udělal, Starku!” vyjel na něj Steve okamžitě, až sebou Tony malinko cukl. Nebyl u něj zvyklý na takový vztek. A už vůbec ne na to, že mluvil sprostě.

“Hou, hou, kapitáne. Taková sprostá mluva, že vám hanba není!” pokusil se to Tony obrátit v vtip. Steva to ale nepobavilo, byl zticha a jistojistě pouštěl hrůzu na všechny v okolo. Tony mohl téměř cítit ten chlad, který z něj musel vyzařovat. A vztek. Kapitán Amerika byl opravdu rozžhavený doběla a ne tím dobrým způsobem.

“Už letím zpátky. Jak to tam vypadá?”

“Skončili jsme, letíme zpátky na základnu. Clinta postřelili.”

Tonyho žaludek se bolestně sevřel a mohl jasně cítit, jak se mu čelo orosilo potem. Ztěžka polkl. Úleva byla tatam a starost byla opět na místě. “Jak… jak je na tom? Je v pohodě?”

“Přežije to,” řekl kapitán prostě, hlas ostrý jako břitva. “Ne díky tobě. Promluvíme si na základně.”

Zavěsil a nenechal Tonyho ani nic říct. Omluvit se, třeba! Nebo mu to vysvětlit. Pokud bylo vůbec co vysvětlovat. Zamračil se, Steve neměl nejmenší právo být na něj naštvaný. Poslal jim přece jeden z obleků na pomoc!

Steva našel v zasedací místnosti spolu s Furym. Oba vypadali velice… nadšeně. Kapitán se mračil tak moc, že se mu mezi obočím tvořily dvě hluboké brázdy, tvář měl bledou a celé tělo ztuhlé. Fury přecházel tak a zpátky, rovněž se mračil a Tony měl neblahé tušení, že plánuje jeho vraždu. 

Oba se na něj otočili se stejnou zlostí v očích a Fury spustil ještě dřív, než Tony za sebou zavřel dveře. 

“Vážně, Starku? Vážně?!” utrhl se na něj. “Opravdu jste opustil tým během mise?!”

“Už to tak vypadá,” pokrčil Tony ledabyle rameny a schoval ruce do kapes. Chladně jim oběma oplácel pohled. Nechá je upustit trochu páry a uvidí se, jaký to bude mít výsledek. Co nejhoršího mu můžou udělat? 

“Vám je to vážně úplně jedno?” pokračoval Fury o poznání tišeji, nicméně o to zlověstněji. “Dostal jste je všechny do nebezpečí. Kvůli vaší sobeckosti to Hawkeye koupil. Mohl umřít, Starku! Chápete to?!”

“Ale neumřel,” řekl Tony lhostejně a usmál se. Nebylo mu to jedno, to ani v nejmenším, ale nehodlal ani před Furym a ani před kapitánem stáhnout ocas mezi nohy a začít se omlouvat a kát se. “Poslal jsem za nimi svůj oblek, aby jim hlídal záda. Bylo to, jako bych tam byl já.”

“Ale nebyl jsi tam, Starku!” vložil se do toho Steve. Tony se zamračil a jeho vlastní vztek o poznání narostl. Ne, to nebylo fér. Steve mu neřekl příjmením už hrozně dlouho, neměl právo s tím teď zase začínat!

“Dostal jsi nás všechny do nebezpečí, počítali jsme s tebou! A tys jen tak zradil naši důvěru a odletěl.”

“Šlo o Pepper,” zašeptal vytočeně. “Dokážeš pochopit, že tady šlo o Pepper?”

Provrtával Rogerse pohledem a měl náhlou chuť ho praštit, vymlátit mu ty jeho dokonalé zuby. Jak on ho tou svou dokonalostí vytáčel. Kapitán Dokonalý! Vždy připraven ochotně položit život za své spolubojovníky. Pche, nebyl nic jiného než vymytý zelený mozek.

“Neměl jsi jí jak pomoct, Starku. Nám jsi pomoct mohl, ale obrátil ses k nám zády. Myslel jsi zase jen na sebe a svoje důvody!”

“Jenže tady šlo o Pepper!” rozkřikl se Tony a několika rychlými kroky překročil vzdálenost mezi ním a kapitánem Dokonalým. Zavrtal mu ukazováček do hrudi a upřeně se mu zahleděl do očí. “A Pepper je pro mě stokrát důležitější než kdokoliv z Avengers!”

Ticho, které následovalo, bylo ohlušující. Tony sledoval, jak kapitánova rozzlobená maska na chvíli spadla. Po tváři se mu přehnalo překvapení, bolest, zrada. Měl výraz nakopnutého štěněte. Chvíli na Tonyho zklamaně hleděl, než jeho výraz opět ztvrdl v masku Kapitána Ameriky. 

“Jsem rád, že to vím, Tony.”

Tony spustil ruku a o krok ustoupil. Tak, a teď to posral ještě víc. Tón, kterým Steve promluvil, mluvil za vše. Bylo to tady. Kapitán ho měl právě teď a tady tak akorát dost. Zklamal se v něm a vzdal to. 

Pocit, který Tonyho zaplavil, byl příšerný. Chtěl vzít svá slova zpět. Několikrát otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale nakonec to neudělal. Už bylo pozdě a vlastní hrdost by mu to ani nedovolila. 

“Stahuji vás ze všech misí, Starku,” ozval se Fury. “Do odvolání. Měl byste si ujasnit priority.”

Prudce se na Furyho otočil. S touhle jedinou možností nepočítal. Potřebovali ho přece, nemůžou ho z misí jen tak vypustit! Už už se chtěl začít bránit, ale vážný hlas Kapitána Ameriky ho umlčel. 

“Když dovolíte, pane, s tím nesouhlasím.” 

Fury povytáhl obočí, upřel na Steva pohled a nevěřícně zopakoval: “Nesouhlasíte s tím?”

“Ne, pane.” 

“Ale to je mi dokonale jedno, Rogersi. Mám právo o tomhle rozhodovat a hodlám ho náležitě využít. Stark není způsobilý účastnit se misí společně s Avengers.”

“Tony dneska ztratil důvěru nás všech,” uznal Steve a udělal krok dopředu a Tony se tak ocitl za jedním z kapitánových ramen. Steve stál mezi ním a Furym a bránil ho vlastním tělem. V životě se žádná hádka, kterou vyprovokoval, nezvrtla takhle moc.

“Ale tím, že ho necháte sedět doma, zatímco my budeme tam venku, nic nezměníte. Tony se musí ze svých chyb poučit a musí dostat šanci prokázat, že se poučil. A jako velitel Avengers bych o tom chtěl rozhodnout sám.”

Fury na Steva shlížel, hleděli si vzájemně do očí a odhadovali toho druhého. Tony neměl v tuto chvíli odvahu se jim do toho plést, jen užasle - a obdivně - sledoval, jaké pořádné koule Kapitán Amerika má. Nebo to teď mluvil Steve? Nedokázal to v tu chvíli poznat.

Na chvíli se zadíval jen na Steva. Byl napnutý v ramenou a ruce svíral v pěstech, připravený jít do boje, bude-li to nutné. Modré oči, vždy tak něžné a přátelské, byly tvrdé a Furyho doslova probodávaly. 

“Jste připravený se za Starka zaručit, Rogersi?”

“Ano, pane,” souhlasil Steve bez zaváhání a Tony poklesl v kolenou. On opravdu…?

“Pokud se to stane znovu… Pokud se kvůli Starkovi někdo zraní nebo, nedej bože, zemře, bude to vaše chyba úplně stejně jako jeho. Starka vyhodím a váš post velitele předám Romanovové. Jste připravený si tohle vzít na triko, Rogersi?”

“Jsem, pane. Pokud k podobnému incidentu znovu dojde, přijmu veškeré následky.”

“Jak myslíte,” šeptl Fury nakonec a přimhouřil oko. Ještě několik okamžiků si Steva prohlížel, než se otočil na patě, cípy jeho pláště se zatřepotaly a on opustil místnost.

Steve vypustil všechen vzduch z plic, sklonil hlavu na prsa a viditelně se uvolnil. Povolil prsty, povolil ramena a Tony si najednou uvědomil, jak strhaně a ustaraně vypadá. Natáhl ruku, aby mu ji položil na rameno, ale Steve vykročil ke dveřím.

“Kápo, počkej!” zavolal na něj. Steve se otočil. Mohl vypadat jakkoliv unaveně, ale oči měl stejně tvrdé, jasné a pichlavé, jako předtím. 

“Mám práci, dneska přespím tady. A ty bys možná mohl navštívit Bartona, promluvit si s ním. A já nevím, třeba se mu i omluvit, pokud něco takového umíš.”

Tony osaměl. Omámeně se posadil na jednu z židlí a sledoval dveře. Upřímně doufal, že se Steve vrátí. Seřve ho, vyčte mu všechno, co kdy udělal. Klidně i to, co neudělal! Cokoliv! Na hádky uměl Tony reagovat dobře, ale co měl dělat s tichem? Cítil se na nic a nevěděl, co dělat. Tentokrát… tentokrát to posral opravdu kolosálním způsobem. A neměl tušení, jak to napravit. 

Jelikož si Barton údajně musel po operaci odpočinout, Tony s ním ten den už mluvit nemohl. Nicméně, využil toho času, vzal jeho toulec a pracoval na něm celou noc. Přidal několik vylepšení, na které byl náležitě hrdý. Upravil výbušné šípy, přidal šípy se slzným plynem, které mohly být užitečné v misích, kdy měli padoucha jen zajmout, ale nezabít ho; a plno dalších věcí! Například Skittles šípy. Proč? Protože prostě Skittles. Kdo by je neměl rád?

Práce ho uklidnila a když myslel jen na ni, neměl ten hnusný pocit na zvracení, který se od rozhovoru s Furym a Stevem dostavoval v pravidelných intervalech. Přibližně každých… furt. Cítil se tak pořád. 

Popravdě, bylo mu jedno, že na něj má teď Fury pifku. Neřešil to, byl to Fury a ten měl na někoho pifku pořád. Steve ho trápil víc. Bylo to absurdní, ale jen pomyšlení na to, že ho zklamal, mu kroutilo vnitřnostmi. Nechtěl, aby to mezi nimi bylo napjaté, protože to se pak Steve neusmíval a Tony měl jeho úsměvy vlastně docela rád. A nevařil mu snídaně a ty měl Tony definitivně rád! Ale ze všeho nejradši měl, když s ním Steve trávil čas ve věži. 

Pozastavil se nad tím, když si to uvědomil. Byly asi čtyři ráno, dílnou se ozývala hlasitá hudba a i přes to Tony podvědomě vnímal ticho a prázdno věže. Nedělalo mu to dobře, chtěl, aby se Steve co nejdříve vrátil. 

Rogers působil uklidňujícím dojmem a Tony se už mnohokrát přistihl, že je schopný se v jeho přítomnosti uvolnit a dokonce i zahodit většinu masek. Nemusel si na nic hrát a Steve to bez problému vždy přijal. Hlasitě polkl.

Většinou jasně poznal, co k ostatním lidem cítil. Věděl, kdy má někoho rád, kdy někoho nenávidí a kdy mu někdo nevadí. Bylo to jednoduché. Bruce měl rád, miloval jeho geniální mozek a rád s ním dělal vědu. Hammera nenáviděl, protože to byl debil. Coulson mu nevadil, protože to byl… no, prostě Coulson. Ale co Rogers? Nedařilo se mu ho zařadit ani do jedné kategorie a to ho rozptylovalo. 

Úvaha na někdy jindy, uznal nakonec a odešel si dopřát alespoň hodinku spánku.

Musel chvíli přemlouvat ošetřovatelku, ale nakonec ho k němu pustila. Barton ležel v posteli, tvář měl samou náplast a znuděně si četl v knize. Jen co Tony vstoupil, vzhlédl k němu a na tváři se mu usídlil pobavený škleb. 

“No nene, ty ses našel! Když ses včera zaběhl, mysleli jsme s Nat, že budeme muset jít vyvěšovat letáky. Ztratil se miliardář, v případě nálezu odměna celé jeho jmění!” zasmál se vlastnímu vtipu, ale tvář se mu zkroutila bolestí. Tony odhadl, že ho střelili do břicha.

“Tak to jsem rád, že jsem se našel sám, nerad bych se toho všeho vzdával,” zazubil se Tony a posadil se na židli vedle postele, Clintův toulec si položil na klín. “Mrkej na to! Udělal jsem plno vylepšení.”

Tony začal vzrušeným hlasem popisovat, co všechno stihl v noci upravit a opravit, popisoval mu veškeré výhody upravených částí a zároveň se upřímně modlil, že to bude stačit k tomu, aby mu Clint všechno odpustil. I když mu osobně nic neudělal… Hej, nebyl to přece on, kdo po něm střelil, no ne?

“Nech mě hádat,” prohlásil Barton, jakmile Tony domluvil. “Tohle všechno jsi udělal proto, aby sis mě udobřil, že?”

“Hmmm… možná,” pokrčil Tony rameny a položil mu toulec na nohy. 

“Starku, střelili mě asi minutu předtím, než jsi odletěl,” informoval ho a na tváři mu hrál pobavený výraz. “Tys za nic nemohl, věř mi.”

Tony na něj zůstal užasle zírat, což ho samozřejmě pobavilo ještě více a začal se smát. Tak on sem přišel, celou noc kvůli Bartonovi nespal, byl připravený si vysypat popel na hlavu a on mu teď potvrdí to, co si celou dobu myslel, a sice, že to nebyla jeho chyba? Byl dotčen.

“Tak proč jsi to sakra neřekl kapitánovi Bručounovi?!”

“Protože jsem chtěl vidět, jak tě s Furym sjedou,” vyplázl na něj jazyk jako malé dítě. “Dívali jsme se s Nat na přenos z kamery.”

Tony založil ruce na hrudi a nesouhlasně ho sledoval. “To bylo podlé, Clinte. I na tebe.”

“Dlužil jsem ti to za minule,” mrkl na něj a když se konečně uklidnil a zhluboka se nadechl, zeptal se: “Jak je na tom Pepper?”

“Dobře,” přikývl. “Zlomila si ruku, toť vše. Doktoři ji to sice museli trochu srovnat a zasádrovat, ale už ji propustili. Ráno mi volala a jediné, na co si stěžovala bylo to, že se jí ta sádra nehodí k žádným šatům.”

Zasmáli se oba, Tony rád viděl, že je na tom Clint dobře. I když ta díra v břiše jistojistě nebyla příjemná.

“Jsem rád, že je v pohodě. Co se vůbec stalo?”

“Já nevím,” rozhodil rukama. “Podle všeho do nich někdo prostě naboural. Nebyla to vina Pepperina řidiče, ale toho druhého, který mimochodem ujel. Snažil jsem se ho najít, ale je to slepá ulička.” 

Povzdechl si. V noci toho stihl opravdu hodně a byl stále schopný fungovat jen díky kávě, hromadě cukru a kofeinovým tabletám. 

Clint chápavě pokýval hlavou a pomalu se posadil. Oddechoval u toho jako starý dědek, který musel vyjít jedny schody. “No, nehody se stávají.”

“Jo, poslední dobou víc, než obvykle,” ucedil Tony spíš pro sebe. “Takže, my dva jsem ok, Bartone? Žádná zlá krev? A v misích mi budeš zase věřit, že tě nesestřelím?”

Musel se ujistit. Musel vědět, jestli mu třeba Clint nedává za vinu i bostonské pití čaje. 

“Jsme ok, Starku, klid,” ujistil ho, rukou spočívajíc na toulci. “A za ty upgrady ti dík. Kdybych věděl, že se stačí nechat postřelit, abys pro mě taky něco hezkýho udělal, udělal bych to už dřív.”

Tony si odfrkl, na tváři mu nicméně pohrával úsměv. Tak, tohle bychom měli, zamnul si spokojeně ruce a opřel se do nepohodlné židle. Teď ještě vymyslet, co s kapitánem Jsem-aktuálně-nasraný-na-celý-svět-a-na-tebe-hlavně-Starku. Clint mu očividně četl myšlenky.

“Co hodláš dělat s kapitánem?”

Tony trhl rameny a zamračil se. Ani po probdělé noci opravdu nevěděl, co udělat. Promluvit si s ním musel, to určitě ano, ale co mu vlastně má říct? Že se omlouvá? Že ví, že udělal chybu a že se to už nestane? Takovou upřímnost by Steve jistě ocenil, to Tony věděl. Ale jak mu má vysvětlit to, co řekl?

“Nevím, něco mu dám,” zašklebil se ve snaze obrátit to celé v vtip. “Třeba jeho osobní stroj na zmrzlinu! Tos věděl, že největší slabost Kapitána Dokonalého je pekanová zmrzlina?” zavlnil významně obočím. “Dokáže sníst celý ten obrovský kýbl bez mrknutí oka a pak si ještě přidá!”

Clint se zatvářil skepticky a Tony se mu vůbec nedivil. Ani on nevěřil vlastním očím, když viděl, jak se jí Steve láduje po naběračkách a ještě u toho vypadá způsobně a jako gentleman. Měl si ho natočit, sakra! Teď by měl aspoň důkaz.

“Tak nápad to není blbý,” uznal Clint nakonec. “No a nicméně, pokud to nepomůže, vždycky si před něj můžeš kleknout a vykouřit mu ho.”

Kdyby byli ve filmu, Tony by se ve chvíli, kdy Clint otevřel pusu, napil a aktuálně by se zdařile topil ve skleničce. Nicméně, i bez vody se dokázal zakuckat a zírat na Clinta šokovaným výrazem.

“Cos to řekl?” zasípal nechápavě a doufal, že se jen přeslechl. Ano, určitě měl slyšiny, které se ho jen snažily vyděsit. 

“Že si před něj můžeš vždycky kleknout.”

Ne, slyšiny to nebyly. Slyšel dobře hned napoprvé. Anebo se mu podařilo se přiotrávit kofeinem, Clint byl jen jeho halucinace, pouze výplod jeho geniálního mozku. Cokoliv se zdálo více přijatelné, než Clintův návrh. Oklepal se.

“Proboha, Clinte! Co to povídáš? Gratuluju, podařilo se ti vyvést z míry Tonyho Starka.”

“To si nechám dát na tričko,” uchechtl se a upřel na Tonyho zvláštní pohled. Takový všeříkající. Jakoby se mu telepaticky snažil sdělit, že všechno ví. Podobný pohled na něj upírala tehdy Natasha, když nechal Steva, aby mu pokreslil ruce. Byla to snad nějaká tajná zbraň špionů? 

“Myslíš, že jste tak nenápadní? Svlíkáte jeden druhého pohledem, kdykoliv to jde.” 

Tony zkrátka nevěřil vlastním uším. Určitě to byly halucinace, musely být. Nebo nějaký hodně živý sen. Ležel teď ve své dílně, slintal na podlahu a hlava mu tvořila tyto šílené představy. 

Jistě, to, že on sám svlékal kapitána Dokonalého pohledem věděl, ale pochyboval, že by to stejné dělal i Steve. To prostě nebylo možné. 

Jejich Steve? Kapitán Amerika, chodící čtyřicátá léta, kdy byly v módě svatby a první děti hned v osmnácti, dokonce i dřív? Nebylo možná, aby byl Kapitán Amerika jinak orientovaný, než hlásal tehdejší režim. 

Zamyšleně se zamračil a vzpomněl si na ty dva večery, které spolu strávili v těsné blízkosti. Ale poprvé ho Tony jen donutil k tomu spát u něj v posteli a podruhé se ho Steve snažil ukonejšit. Jo, tak to bylo. Nebylo v tom nic víc, nemohlo být… Nebo že by? Popravdě, vysvětlovalo by to tu jeho reakci na jistý článek v novinách...

“Pane bože,” hlesl Clint - Tony na něj během svého přemítání dočista zapomněl - a překvapeně vyvalil oči z důlku. “No kruci… Vy kolem sebe oba tančíte a ani nevíte, že to ten druhý vidí stejně. Já se z vás picnu, chlapi…”

Tony si přejel dlaněmi po tváři a upřel na Clinta dalo by se říct téměř zoufalý pohled. Pokud měl pravdu, znamenalo to, že ho včera zranil mnohem víc, než si myslel. Vmetl mu Pepper rovnou do tváře a ani u toho nemrkl okem.

“Já někdy zapomínám, že seš možná hluchej, ale oči ti slouží víc než dobře… Seš si jistý?” 

Potřeboval se ujistit. Potřeboval důkazy, hmatatelné nebo alespoň takové, které se daly nějak ověřit! Upřímně se modlil, že si z něj Clint jen střílí, protože jestli ne… Jestli ne, je tak hluboko ve sračkách, že si v nich může klidně zaplavat.

Clint pokrčil rameny. “Docela jo. Hele, zamysli se nad tím. Viděl jsi ho někdy, že by se byť jen podíval na Natashu, když se převlíkala v quinjetu?”

Tony zavrtěl pomalu hlavou. “Je to ale přece slušně vychovaný gentleman, ne hovada jako my.”

“Mluv za sebe, Starku. Hele, viděl jsi někdy Natashu?”

Tony přikývl.

“Tak vidíš. I když se hodně snažíš, prostě ti tam ty oči na chvíli sjedou. Steve se vždy otočí zády a zůstane tak, dokud není zcela oblečená.”

“Dobře… Ale to přece nic nedokazuje. Možná má prostě jen lepší sebeovládání.”

“Jo, to on má,” zahučel Clint souhlasně. “Co se ženských týče, to určitě má. U chlapů si už tak dobře nevede. Okukuje zadky snad každému, který kolem něj projde. Poslední dobou ale kouká jen na ten tvůj.”

Tony tomu stále nemohl uvěřit. Měl dojem, že jeho mozek zpomalil na tu nejpomalejší možnou rychlost. Zakryl si ústa dlaněmi a nevěřícně Clinta sledoval. Tohle byla tak absurdní situace! Chtělo se mu smát a nadávat zároveň. 

Pokud měl Clint pravdu, jejich slavný Kapitán Amerika byl gay. Nebo bisexuál, čert to vem. Pokud to byla pravda, bylo to skvělé a naprosto příšerné zároveň. V hlavě znovu slyšel vlastní hlas, křičíc na Steva, jak je pro něj Pepper důležitá. A to ona byla, ne, že ne. Ale ne takhle, už ne. Odešla od něj, on se z toho nějak dostal a byl schopný si s ní zachovat stejný vztah, jako předtím. Ale tohle Steve nevěděl. 

Vybavil si emoce, které se mu včera přehnaly po tváři. Překvapení. Bolest. Zrada. Tony neměl nejmenší pochybnosti, že zasáhl to nejcitlivější místo Stevova nitra. A nepochyboval ani o tom, že to, co se Stevem cloumalo, nebyla pouhá tělesná náklonnost. Ne, když se podíval na události několika minulých týdnů, viděl to jasně. Steve o něj pečoval, staral se o něj a vypadal spokojeně a uvolněně téměř vždy, když spolu trávili čas. Tony si jeho péči po celou dobu užíval, aniž by věděl...

“Kdy sis toho všiml?” zamumlal.

“Že kouká po tobě? Nevím… bylo to myslím po New Yorku.”

Zaskučel a prohrábl si vlasy rukou. Po New Yorku se dal dohromady s Pepper a Steve to musel sledovat. To bylo až moc na srdce jednoho vojáka ze čtyřicátých let. 

“Ty seš z toho úplně v číči,” poznamenal Clint překvapeně. Tony souhlasně zavrčel.

“Jo. Totálně. Opravdu, nechám ti udělat tričko s nápisem ‘Rozbil jsem Tonyho Starka.’”

“A na zádech bude ‘A on to přiznal’! To tak prostě musí být,” škádlil ho a Tony zatoužil ho praštit. Zhluboka se nadechl, narovnal se a spustil ruce do klína. 

“Tak já půjdu. Musím koupit kýbl zmrzliny a raději i ten zmrzlinovač. Tohle bude zajímavý rozhovor.”

“Budu držet palce,” mávl mu Clint a znovu se natáhl po knize. Tony ho sledoval.

“Tobě to… nevadí?”

“Co? Že po sobě vy dva jedete?” protočil oči. “Prosim tě. Dokud nejedete po mě, jsem v klidu.” 

Tony se ušklíbl. “Tak to se neboj, nejsi můj typ. Seš až moc otravný.”

“To říká ten pravý,” zabrblal a ponořil se do čtení. Ještě ho chvíli sledoval a přemýšlel, jestli ho o to má požádat, nebo ne. Představil si děs v Kapitánově tváři, kdyby zjistil, že někdo zná jeho špinavé tajemství. Jo, tohle zažít nechtěl.

“Hej, ještě jedna věc. To, co jsme tu teď řešili… Nech si to pro sebe. Mě osobně je jedno, kdo to ví, ale Rogerse by to mohlo dost… nepotěšit.”

“Bez starosti, mlčím jako hrob,” mávl na něj Barton a Tony konečně opustil pokoj, venku se opřel o dveře a otřeseně hleděl na zeď před sebou. Tak… Byl opravdu v číči.

Kdyby o Tonym Starkovi někdo řekl, že je zbabělec, Tony Stark by si ho našel a nakopal ho do prdele. Nebyl zbabělec, samozřejmě, že nebyl. Hej, vždyť se postavil šílenému Rusovi a armádě mimozemšťanů, vletěl s atomovkou do vesmíru a málem tam zůstal! Takže ne, Tony Stark nebyl zbabělec.

Kdyby o Tonym Starkovi někdo řekl, že se bojí Steva Rogerse, Tony Stark by si ho našel, nakopal by ho do prdele a pak by se mu beze studu přiznal, že ano, že se bojí Steva Rogerse. A mohl se mu někdo divit? Steve Rogers byl ztělesněním klidu, takže když se vám nějakým zázrakem ho podařilo naštvat, bylo to zlé. 

Tony Stark se bál i Pepper Pottsové a to se mu už nebylo vůbec čemu divit. Když se Pepper Pottsová rozohnila, byla něco mezi drakem, godzillou, Hulkem a medúzou. Ne tou řeckou Medusou, ale opravdovou medúzou, které si nerušeně plavaly v moři a žahaly plavce. Požahala vás někdy medúza? Ne? Buďte za to rádi.

Takže ano, Tony Stark sice nebyl zbabělec, ale bál se Steva Rogerse a Pepper Pottsové. Kdyby měl udělat seznam věcí, kterých se nejvíce bojí, Steve a Pepper by se dělili o druhé místo. Na prvním by byli Mumínci. Rozhodně by to byli Mumínci…

Tohle všechno Tonymu znělo hlavou jako povídání vypravěče, když postával před pracovnou Kapitána Ameriky a snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe, aby vešel dovnitř. Už třikrát odtamtud odešel, prošel se po velitelství, promluvil si s pár lidmi a uvědomoval si, že kbelík zmrzliny v jeho levé ruce pomalu, ale jistě taje. Bylo načase sebrat odvahu, pomyslel si s hlubokým nádechem. 

Vešel do kanceláře bez klepání, pohlédl na tu horu svalů za stolem v  _ ach kurva _ modré košili, která až moc dokonale ladila s jeho očima. Chvíli měl dojem, že se na to prostě vykašle a zase odejde, ale byl Tony Stark a Tony Stark nemůže jen tak z něčeho vycouvat.

“Jsem nezodpovědný bastard a egocentrická svině,” dostal ze sebe a sám musel uznat, že to nebyl zrovna nejlepší začátek omluvné řeči. 

Steve k němu vzhlédl od počítače, povytáhl obočí a řekl tím nejlhostejnějším a nejklidnějším hlasem, jaký u něj kdy Tony slyšel:

“Steve Rogers, těší mě.”

Tony se zarazil. Ani jeden z nich se sice nezasmál, ale tahle Stevova reakce by se klidně dala nazvat vtipkováním. Nebo byl prostě jen sarkastický. Nebo neměl chuť na Tonyho řeči. Teď si jen vybrat!

“Vím, co mi chceš říct,” zvedl Tony ruku, jako by se ho snažil zarazit, přestože Steve nevypadal, že se chystá promluvit. “Zklamal jsem tě a tým taky. Nechal jsem vás v tom, otočil jsem se k vám zády a riskoval tak životy všech. Jsem nedůvěryhodný a sobecký.”

“Ještě jsi zapomněl na arogantní,” připomněl mu, stále ledově klidný. Opřel se do židle, založil ruce na hrudi a nadále Tonyho sledoval s povytaženým obočím. 

Tony otevřel ústa, pak je zase zavřel a pohled mu oplácel. Tohle byla novinka. Zatím u Steva zaznamenal tichý vztek a vrčící vztek. Ten vrčící byl jednoduchý, stačilo říct nějaký hloupý vtip, Steve se usmál a pohroma byla zažehnána! Na druhou stranu tichý vztek vyžadoval několik hodin o samotě a poté rozhovor. Ale sarkastický vztek? Ten Tony zatím neznal a upřímně nevěděl, jak se s tím vypořádat. 

Konečně zavřel dveře, došel ke Stevově stolu a postavil na něj kbelík zmrzliny. Viděl, jak po ní Steve střelil pohledem, než zase vzhlédl k Tonymu, čekajíc na jeho další slova. Tony na ně čekal taky a doufal, že se nezapomněly někde u kávovaru.

“Co tímhle blábolením chci říct,” začal pomalu a sesunul se na židli naproti Steva, “je, že se omlouvám. Upřímně se omlouvám, vím, že jsem vám všem vrazil kudlu do zad, když jsem zmizel a slibuju, že to už neudělám.”

Dál na sebe hleděli, hrajíc hru, kdo vydrží déle. Stevova tvář se nakonec uvolnila, zhluboka vydechl a projel si rukou vlasy. Tonyho mimoděk napadlo, jaké by to bylo svírat Stevovy vlasy v pěsti, zatímco by měl jeho plné rty pevně semknuté okolo svého ptáka. Kurva, Starku! Špatné místo i čas na takové představy. 

“Tvé omluvy si vážím, Tony, a přijímám ji,” řekl až moc škrobeně a stále se nezdálo, že by ho vztek opustil.

“Mluvil jsem s Clintem,” pokračoval. “Omluvil jsem se i jemu a vylepšil jsem mu toulec a pokecali jsme si a on tvrdí, že nemá problém se mnou dál pracovat.” 

“To rád slyším,” přikývl. Tony se zamračil. Co měl ještě říct? Co měl udělat, aby se Steve zase usmál a vtipkoval a uvolnil se? Na mysl mu přišla Bartonova rada a opravdu ji na okamžik zvážil a sjel přitom Stevovi pohledem do klína. Ale ne, to by asi nefungovalo. Zaprvé, ještě nikdy nikoho nekouřil a bůh ví, jestli by mu to šlo; a zadruhé, Steve by ho asi nenechal. Pravděpodobně ne, rozhodně ne tady, kde je mohl každou chvíli někdo načapat. 

“A chci ti poděkovat,” řekl nakonec. Steve tentokrát povytáhl jen jedno obočí ve zvědavé grimase a  _ sakra _ Tony miloval jeho obočí. “Za to, cos řekl Furymu. Že ses za mě postavit a… a nevzdal to se mnou.”

“Nikdy to s tebou nevzdám, Tony,” ujistil ho pevně, hypnotizujíc ho pohledem. “Nikdy, rozumíš? Ať si Fury říká co chce, vynechat tě z misí je… blbost.” 

Tony polkl. V hrudi se mu usídlil neskutečně příjemný pocit, o kterém ani nevěděl, co znamená. Dělalo mu dobře, že za něj Steve takhle bojuje.

“Nezklamu tě, Steve,” slíbil mu. “Vím, že kdybych to posral znovu, stáhnu tě s sebou. A to fakt nechci.”

“Beru tě za slovo, Tony,” usmál se. Konečně! Konečně se usmál! Sice jen napůl úst a jen na chvíli, ale i to Tonymu stačilo. Uvolnil se, opřel se do křesla a konečně se mu ulevilo. 

Steve znovu střelil pohledem ke kbelíku a pobaveně se uchechtl. “Udobřuješ si mě zmrzlinou, Tony?”

“Tak trochu,” zavlnil obočím a posunul kbelík blíž ke Stevovi. “Dej si. Je pekanová…” lákal ho.

Steve se tiše zasmál, ale nenechal se dvakrát pobízet. Z jedné ze zásuvek vytáhl lžičku a přisunul si kbelík před sebe. Pekanová zmrzlina, kryptonit Kapitána Ameriky, napadlo Tonyho pobaveně. 

“A sehnal jsem i stroj na zmrzlinu. Už by ti ho měli instalovat do bytu.”

“Tony…” šeptl Steve varovně přes okraj kbelíku a Tony nemohl jinak než se rozesmát. 

“Budu tam na ni chodit taky, jen si nemysli!” ujišťoval ho. “Už máme filmové pátky, tak ještě můžeme mít zmrzlinové středy, nemyslíš?”

Steve zavřel oči a něco zoufale zamručel. Tony se bavil. 

“Nemá smysl ti cokoliv rozmlouvat, viď?”

“Učíš se rychle, kápo,” pochválil ho stále se smíchem v hlase. Bylo až k neuvěření, jak rychle se atmosféra uvolnila. Tony si nestěžoval, byl za to rád. 

“Jak je na tom slečna Pottsová?” 

“Dobře, je jen trochu potlučená a má zlomenou ruku,” ujistil ho i sebe zároveň. “Vrazil do nich nepozorný řidič a ujel.”

Steve chápavě přikývl a nerušeně si užíval zmrzliny. Tony ho pozoroval, mlčky, zamyšleně. Dnes ráno sám sebe vyděsil představami o tom, že Steve bude tak moc naštvaný, že se bude chtít odstěhovat. Dostal téměř panický záchvat, když si to představil. Nechtěl, aby Steve kamkoliv chodil. Líbilo se mu s ním bydlet, byť se nestýkali tak často, jak by si přál. Stále více a více si uvědomoval, jak moc si na něj zvykl.

“Jak to dopadlo?” zamumlal. “Je ten kluk v pohodě?”

Steve přikývl. “Je zpátky u otce. Únosce jsme zajali a zbraně zajistili. Všechno šlo dobře, kromě toho incidentu s Clintem,” ujistil ho. “Mimochodem, v motoru jetu něco zní...divně. Takové divné bouchání, Natasha tvrdila, že to znělo jako kdyby tam trpaslík mlátil kladívkem,” zavrtěl nad tím nechápavě hlavou. “Mohl by ses na to podívat?”

“Jasnačka!” reagoval okamžitě. “Půjdu se na to mrknout hned. Ať ho máme připravený na další misi, na kterou… alespoň doufám budu moct jít… taky?” dostal ze sebe ke konci dost nejistě a v očekávání kapitána sledoval. Sice tvrdil, že nechat Tonyho sedět doma je hloupost, ale člověk nikdy neví…

Steve přimhouřil oči v zamyšlení a Tony nějak tušil, že je v háji. “Nechám tě první dvě mise sedět v jetu a jen nám budeš hlídat záda,” rozhodl nakonec.

“Hej!” ohradil se. “To není fér! Víš, že jsem nejlepší v akci. No tak, Steve…”

“Tony…” řekl varovně. “Nemůžeme dělat, jakože se nic nestalo. Prvních pár misí budeš sedět v jetu, tečka. Fury měl pravdu v tom, že by sis měl ujasnit své priority.”

“Šlo o Pepper…” zopakoval už po několikáté během několika málo hodin, jako by to byla nějaká kouzelná formule, která ho má dostat z maléru. Steve se usmál. Chápavě, ale docela… zraněně. Tonymu se sevřelo srdce, bylo tu ještě jedno téma, které s ním musí probrat. 

“Já vím, Tony, a chápu to, opravdu. Ale nemůžeš jen tak odletět,” řekl shovívavě. “Potřebuju, abys se mnou komunikoval. Kdybys mi řekl, co se stalo, našli bychom nějakou zlatou střední cestu. Mohl jsi nám to pomoct dodělat a pak hned letět, s tvojí pomocí bychom skončili mnohem dřív. Ale takhle jsi mě postavil před hotovou věc, Clinta postřelili a Fury běsní.”

Svět se nepřestane točit, ať už uděláš cokoliv. Ale musíš být připraven na následky. Tony si tu větu zopakoval několikrát v hlavě. V tu chvíli mu byly následky ukradené, to nepopíral.

“Takže komunikace, hm?” řekl zamyšleně a přikývl. “Okej. Nejsem v mluvení moc dobrý, ale můžu se o to pokusit.”

“Mluvíš furt, Tony,” ušklíbl se na něj pobaveně. “Zase tak velký problém by to neměl být.”

Přikývl a dopřál si několik vteřin, aby si utřídil myšlenky. Musí mu nějak nenápadně vysvětlit Pepper. Teda, nemusí, ale chce. Před očima se mu znovu objevil Stevův výraz, zrazený a bolestný. Pepper byla pro něj bolestné téma a přitom ani nemuselo být. 

“Steve, to, co jsem ti řekl. To s Pepper,” začal, ale kapitán ho nenechal domluvit.

“Nemusíš mi nic vysvětlovat, Tony. Já chápu, jak důležitá pro tebe je.”

“Jo, je,” souhlasil. “Hrozně důležitá. Ale to ty a Avengers taky a to, co jsem řekl, vyznělo, jako byste mi byli u prdele. Což nejste, opravdu. Ale Pep je prostě Pep. Známe se už celou věčnost, vede firmu, jednu dobu jsme spolu chodili. A když mi Happy řekl, co se jí stalo, zpanikařil jsem.”

Steve chápavě přikyvoval, ale Tonymu neuniklo, jak se mu roztáhly oči překvapením a v jeho tváři se objevila jistá naděje, když zmínil, že spolu chodili. Minulý čas, vidíte všichni? Za celou dobu, co Steve bydlel ve věži se o Pepper vlastně nebavili ani jednou, došlo Tonymu po chvíli. 

“Jak jsem už řekl, Tony, chápu to,” zopakoval snad po sté a než pokračoval, dopřál si lžičku zmrzliny. Tony se nad tím musel zašklebit. “Upřímně, na tvém místě bych asi chtěl udělat to stejné.”

Zdálo se, že byl rozhovor u konce. Tonymu se hlavou honilo ještě to jedno poslední téma, ale nakonec se rozhodl o tom pomlčet, protože neexistoval žádný dobrý způsob, jak se Kapitána zeptat, jestli upřednostňuje kundy nebo ptáky, bez toho, aby vypadal jako šílenec. A něco mu říkalo, že by Steve určitě neocenil, kdyby to probírali tady.

Vstal, stáhl si tričko přes lem kalhot a udělal neurčité gesto ke dveřím. “Půjdu se podívat na toho trpaslíka s kladívkem.”

“Díky,” řekl Steve, nyní úplně zaměstnán zmrzlinou. Čtvrt kbelíku už bylo pryč a Tony nad tím mohl jen nechápavě vrtět hlavou. Apetit supervojáka byl nekonečný. 

Ve dveřích se ještě zarazil, tohle rýpnutí si odpustit prostě nemohl. “Mimochodem, jak se ti spalo? Postele v SHIELDu jsou měkké jako obláček, viď?”

“Hmm, výborně,” pokýval hlavou. “Ve tři ráno jsem si lehl na zem a bylo to mnohem pohodlnější.” 

Tony se zašklebil, pobaveně a škodolibě. “To bychom si možná měli zopakovat naši spací seanci. Přijdeš večer domů?” zeptal se a upřímně doufal, že nezní až moc nadějně. Minulá noc nebyla jedna z jeho nejlepších a jeden z důvodů, proč ji raději celou propracoval, byla Stevova absence. Bylo to nelogické, věděl to, ale zkrátka vědomí, že je ve věži sám mu nedělalo dobře.

Vzhlédl k němu a Tony měl chvíli dojem, že se dívá do nějakého zvláštního zrcadla, protože ten šibalský pohled, který měl Rogers v očích, míval většinou on sám. “Původně jsem plánoval tady ještě zůstat, ale zmrzlinovač mě přesvědčil.” 

Zasmál se, tiše a krátce a s pobaveným mumláním opustil Kapitánovu pracovnu. Jasně, že zmrzlinovač pomohl. Pff, prej nějaké kouření. Nic takového, Clinte. Starý dobrý zmrzlinovač zabírá nejlépe!

V hangáru se připojil k dvěma mechanikům a pomohl jim najít závadu v motoru. O dvě hodiny později měli hotovo a Tony před odchodem domů poslal Stevovi zprávu. 

<< Trpaslíkovi bylo úspěšně odebráno kladívko

Na odpověď nemusel dlouho čekat a když si ji přečetl, upřímně se nahlas rozesmál, až se za ním ostatní ohlíželi. Normálně by ho to asi urazilo, ale bylo to tak nečekané, že na to neměl ani pomyšlení.

**> > To je mi líto, jak bez něj budeš pracovat?**

Tak, dneska to bylo docela dlouhé. A dámy a pánové, už se blížíme! Už brzy jim to oběma dojde! Jupí!  
Jelikož jsem minulý týden dostala pár komentářů s prosbou o bonusové kapitoly, rozhodla jsem se vám vyhovět. Času na psaní kvůli dětem nemám bohužel moc, ale přesto jsem si pár hodin ukradla. Stihla jsem zatím napsat jen jednu, ale mám nápad na další tři, takže uvidíme, jak to půjde. Tu první vám dodám již tento pátek, takže se těšte!  
Otázka týdne! Jaké je vaše oblíbené music video (či jak se tomu říká)? Já jich mám plno, ale to úplně nejvíc nejoblíbenější je asi [tohle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_RhoAigR1c).


	16. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přeji krásnou středu, sluníčka!  
> Přiznejte se, kolik z vás už zabily úkoly ze školy? Slyšela jsem, že se učitelé zbláznili a nechtějí vám dát chvilku klidu. Jsem upřímně ráda, že ty děti, kterým se školou pomáhám, jsou z prvního stupně. Mají na týden jen pár úkolů dá se to krásně zvládnout. :D  
> Dnešní kapitola je klidná, hodně povídací, ale důležitá! Užijte si ji!

Steve postával s rukama v kapsách na ulici a zmateně si prohlížel lobby Stark Tower. Byla to prosklená část přízemí, kde se nacházela recepce, výtahy a nalevo od vchodu velká místnost, do které byl pohled z ulice. Steve si pamatoval, že když sem poprvé přišel, vypadalo to jako čekárna, kterou ale nikdo moc nevyužíval. Posledních pár týdnů okna zakrývaly plachty a očividně se uvnitř pracovalo. 

Nyní byla místnost plná teenagerů. Steve tváře některých z nich rozeznal, vídával je sedět v okolí věže, hledíc do mobilu či učebnic. Překvapeně zamrkal a po chvíli váhání se rozhodl to prozkoumat. Hned u dveří se zastavil a prohlédl si ceduli vedle nich. 

_ Starkovo volnočasové centrum _

_"Tahle část věže je teď vaše, děcka. Žádný časový limit, pracujte, na čem musíte a učte se! Děláte to pro sebe, ne pro nikoho jiného. T.S."_

hlásala zlatými písmeny na rudém podkladu. Pod ní byla menší cedule informující o WiFi zdarma a možnosti zapůjčit si počítač či starpad. Nakonec si všiml už jen nálepky v pravém horním rohu. Byla na ní duhová vlajka a pod ní nápis “Láska vítězí”.

Steve se usmál a čistě ze zvědavosti vstoupil dovnitř. Zvedlo se k němu několik očí, které se ale hned zase vrátily k tomu, co sledovaly předtím. Uvnitř vládlo příjemné ticho, jen v rohu se šeptem bavilo několik děvčat a u jednoho z počítačů dva chlapci, povzbuzujíc jeden druhého. Steve si nebyl jistý, ale dle toho, co na monitoru zahlédl, hráli nějakou hru. Některé děti se učily, jiné pracovaly na počítači a zkrátka si hleděly svého.

Celou zeď naproti dveřím zabírala kuchyňská linka s dřezem, kávovarem, velkou mísou ovoce a malou lednicí plné limonád. Nad linkou byly poličky a Steve se musel něžně usmát, protože až moc připomínaly poličky u Tonyho v pracovně. Stála na nich asi stovka hrnečků v barvách Iron Mana. Pod linkou stály skříňky a Steve nějak tušil, že budou plné sladkostí. Místnost voněla po sladkém a téměř každé z dětí mělo vedle sebe nebo v ruce pytlíček s bonbóny nebo čokoládovou tyčinku. Zbytek místnosti vyplňovaly stoly s počítači, tablety a v neposlední řadě velké barevné sedací pytle. 

_ “Hej vy! Ano, vy, co jste právě vešel!”  _ ozvalo se z reproduktoru u stropu tak náhle, až sebou Steve i několik dětí škubli a zmateně se rozhlíželi. Steve okamžitě poznal Tonyho hlas.  _ “Tady nemáte co dělat, pane. Tohle je centrum pro děcka. Internetová kavárna pro seniory je naproti. Zeptejte se někoho tady, určitě vám pomůžou přejít silnici.” _

Většina dětí se dala do tichého smíchu a Steve jen věnoval pobavený úsměv jedné z kamer, vědom si toho, že je Tony sleduje. Pobavení z Tonyho hlasu přímo odkapávalo a dalo se poznat, jak moc si tuhle situaci užíval.

_ “Děcka, věnujte mi pozornost!” _ zvolal důležitě.  _ “Pro ty, kdo si toho ještě nevšimli, právě do místnosti vešel všemi milovaný Kapitán Amerika! A jsem si jistý, že je víc než ochotný vám povyprávět hrdinské historky o tom, jak nakopal zadek Náckům, mimozemšťanům a dalším potvorám, které chtěly dělat peklo na zemi. Tohle je vaše jedinečná šance zeptat se ho na všechno, co vás kdy zajímalo. Takže jen do toho, než vám uteče!”  _ zasmál se. 

Steve si rezignovaně povzdechl, stále se ale usmíval a přejel všechny vlídným pohledem. Odložil si bundu, posadil se na jeden z pytlů a pobídl je, aby si sedli k němu. 

“Pokud chcete, klidně vám nějaké příběhy řeknu. Nebo se mě jen můžete ptát.”

Mladší děti se zvedly okamžitě a vytvořily okolo něj půlkruh, zatímco ty starší se trochu ostýchaly. Většina zůstala na svém místě, ale pozorovali ho a poslouchali. Steve je nechal pokládat otázky, na které trpělivě a pokud možno pravdivě odpovídal. Vynechával ty krvavé a až moc násilné detaily, nechtěl je děsit. Ptali se ho na bitvu o New York, na dobu před pádem letadla a dokonce dva z nich chtěli vědět, co byl Steve zač, než se stal Kapitánem Amerikou, což ho upřímně potěšilo. Objevili se i tací, které zajímalo, jestli si pamatuje něco z doby, kdy byl u ledu, což popřel.

Tony s radostí do jeho vypravování vstupoval a všechny rozesmíval trefnými poznámkami. Steve ale shledal, že mu to vůbec nevadí. Bylo to příjemné, jen tak tam s nimi sedět a mluvit. Mohl tak předat něco ze skutečného Kapitána Ameriky a trochu tak narušit tu nesmyslnou legendu, kterou z něj lidé za těch sedmdesát let vytvořili. Slyšelo to jen asi deset lidí, ale i to stačilo, aby se cítil lépe. 

Otázek nakonec bylo stále méně a méně, až se zdálo, že je vyčerpali všechny. Steve vzhlédl k hodinám (rovněž v motivech Iron Mana), povídal si s nimi téměř dvě hodiny. Vůbec mu to tak nepřišlo.

“Je pravda to, co se o vás a panu Starkovi teď psalo v novinách?” zeptala se nesměle jedna ze starších dívek. Steve se na ni podíval, mohlo jí být okolo sedmnácti let, seděla v hoře učebnic, tvář měla bledou a nejistou. Usmál se na ni. S potěšením shledal, že mu srdce už netluče jako o závod a nemá chuť utéct, jako se to stalo poprvé, když se ho na to někdo zeptal. 

Za posledních pár dní měl hodně času přemýšlet, přečetl si na internetu mnoho článků na téma Coming out a dokonce se odvážil si přečíst i ten samotný článek. Byl strašný a dočetl ho jen s vnitřním odporem, jen proto, aby si potom zlepšil náladu při čtení komentářů. Tony měl pravdu, většina lidí autorku proklínala a stavěla se na jeho a Tonyho stranu. Dokonce vznikl hashtag (Jarvis mu musel vysvětlit, co  _ hashtag  _ znamená)  _ PodporujuStony _ . Steve se nad tím spojením jejich jmen musel pobaveně ušklíbat. Znělo to zvláštně, stony, ale líbilo se mu to. 

“Ne tak úplně,” začal pomalu s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu v zamyšlení. Sledoval neurčitě jeden bod na zdi, vědom si pohledů všech v místnosti a jedné kamery. Ačkoliv znervózněl, byl rozhodnutý poprvé v životě říct o sobě pravdu. Musí někde začít a parta dětí, která ho obdivovala se nezdál zrovna jako špatný začátek. “Není pravda to, že bychom byli s Tonym spolu. Ale je pravda to, že…” zhluboka se nadechl, dodávajíc si odvahy, “že jsem gay.”

Bylo zvláštní to takhle slyšet. Zároveň cítil, jak z něj něco opadlo a neskutečně se mu ulevilo. Jako by s sebou celý život táhl ohromný balvan, který teď konečně upustil na zem. Bylo mu dobře, cítil se lehce a byl na sebe upřímně pyšný. 

Rozhlédl se, všechny oči se na něj upíraly a úlevou shledal, že mezi nimi nenašel jediný odsuzující pohled. Chlapci se sice tvářili rozpačitě, ale ne nesouhlasně. Napravo od sebe dokonce slyšel někoho šeptat “vidíš, říkal jsem ti to!”.

“Zníte, jako byste to řekl poprvé nahlas,” zasmála se jedna z dívek a Steve souhlasně přikývl.

“Taky to tak je.”

“Ne, ne!” vyjekla zaraženě a zakryla si ústa dlaněmi. “Vy jste to nikdy nikomu neřekl? Ani třeba rodičům nebo kamarádovi?”

Steve zavrtěl hlavou.

“Ale nějakého přítele jste měl, že jo?”

Znovu zavrtěl hlavou.

“Proč ne?”

Tiše si povzdechl a na okamžik zavřel oči. Shledal, že tohle byla ve skutečnosti těžší část, než samotné přiznání. Znovu mu v uších zadunělo bušení na dveře a křik policie. “Vyrostl jsem v jiné době, než vy. Dnes se samozřejmě setkáte s lidmi, kteří s touto orientací nesouhlasí, můžou vás odsuzovat. Jenže v mojí době to bylo nezákonné. Policie vás za to mohla zatknout a poslat do vězení nebo do psychiatrické léčebny,” zamračil se nespokojeně a po zádech mu přeběhl mráz. Tohle téma bylo opravdu nepříjemné. “Riskoval bych až moc, kdybych to někomu řekl.”

“To je odporné,” ucedil chlapec pravděpodobně se stejném věku, jako ta bledá dívka a po tváři se mu rozlilo takové znepokojení, až to Steva zarazilo a potěšilo zároveň. Souhlasil s ním, všichni v místnosti s ním souhlasili.

Povídali si ještě několik minut, než Steve vstal a omluvil se, že už musí jít. Rozdal několik objetí a pár autogramů a odměnou mu byly obdivné a podporující pohledy. Cítil se dobře. Na jednu stranu ano, přiznal se jen skupině dětí, ale i to byl přeci začátek nebo ne?

Ještě věnoval rychlý pohled kameře, než odešel a vydal se k výtahům. Žaludek se mu mírně stáhl, když si uvědomil, že teď bude muset čelit Tonymu. Ztichl hned po Stevově přiznání a už nepromluvil, což mohlo být jak dobré tak špatné znamení. Upřímně ale doufal, že to bude v pořádku. Navzdory všemu, Tony byl velice otevřený a tolerantní člověk. 

Tonyho dobrá nálada pomalu, ale jistě ustupovala, když se mu práce znovu a znovu bortila pod rukama. Snažil se vypátrat řidiče, který srazil Pepper a kluka, který rozhodil Bruce tak moc, že vypustil Hulka. Nedařilo se mu ani jedno a upřímně, nechápal to.

New York byl plný kamer. A to doslova. Kamery byly na každém kroku, v každé večerce, na každé silnici. A Tony s nimi uměl pracovat. Nebyl žádný problém nabourat se do nich a sehnat si záznamy, dělal to už tisíckrát. Zkusil nejprve štěstí s dopravními kamerami a po několika vteřinách našel několik, které zachytily Pepperinu nehodu. Krev mu tuhla v žilách, když to sledoval a v hlavě si poznamenal, že místo plánování vraždy Pepperina řidiče mu zařídí pořádně tučné prémie. 

Nehoda vypadala zle. Druhý řidič řídil pickup, takovou tu velkou krávu, kterému se nepromáčknou plechy snad ani po nárazu do zdi. Měl zastavit na červené, ale neudělal to a plnou rychlostí to napálil do jejich auta. Roztočilo se a kdyby Pepperin řidič - James, připomněl si - zazmatkoval, byli by pravděpodobně oba mrtví. Podařilo se mu dostat auto pod kontrolu, vyhnul se vozidlu v protisměru i sloupu veřejného osvětlení a zastavil na trávě. Pickup ani nezpomalil a odjel, zatímco James rychle táhl Pepper ven z auta a volal sanitku. 

Tony si ho ze zvědavosti vyhledal v databázi zaměstnanců Stark Industries. James Jones, zkráceně JJ. Byl to mladý kluk, příští měsíc mu bude pětadvacet let, se špinavě blond vlasy a tmavýma očima. A dle záznamů jezdil závody, což vysvětlovalo jeho pohotovost. Hodně pořádné prémie, ujišťoval Tony sám sebe. 

Tvář druhého řidiče byla až moc nejasná a nemohl ho podle ní najít a ani poznávací značka mu nepomohla - auto bylo toho dne ukradeno. Tony se ho pokusil pomocí kamer sledovat a alespoň přibližně zjistit, kam mířil, ale i to byla slepá ulička. 

“Do háje,” zavrčel. Chtěl toho zmetka najít za každou cenu, nemohl to jen tak nechat plavat Ale všechno dnes stálo proti němu. 

“Jarvi, sleduj to auto. Jestli o něm někde někdo pípne, chci to vědět.”

“Jistě, pane.”

“Tak jo,” povzdechl si, promnul si ztuhlý krk a zkusil štěstí s Bruceovým studentem. Tam to vypadalo nadějně. Přestože v posluchárně kamery nebyly, chodba jich byla plná a stačilo si jen počkat. S Jarvisovou pomocí ho dokázal sledovat v mumraji ostatních studentů až ven. 

“Daniel Hernandéz, pane,” oznámil Jarvis téměř okamžitě a na jednom z monitorů vyskákalo několik oken. Tony si zamračeně prohlédl snědou tvář mladého muže. Byl v podobném věku jako James, pohled měl přímý a vážný a jak Tony brzy zjistil, veškeré informace, které dal univerzitě, byla slepá ulička.

“Dneska mi neděláš radost, Jarve.”

“To mě upřímně mrzí, pane,” odvetil Jarvis nezaujatě. Tony si přejel dlaněmi po tváři a snažil se myslet jasně. “Dobře, Jarve, prohledej všechno, co můžeš. Chci o něm vědět první poslední, i kdyby to měly být jen pitomé statusy na Facebooku.”

“Hned se do toho pustím, pane.”

Tony se zatočil v židli a pohled skončil na přenos z kamery. Spokojeně se usmál, otevřel to centrum teprve včera dopoledne, ale už teď bylo plné děcek. Seděli u stolů a na sedacích pytlech a dělali, co museli. Stevova poznámka o blížící se zimě mu vnukla tento nápad a očividně se to uchytilo rychle.

“My o vlku…” ušklíbl se pro sebe a pozoroval již zmíněného vojáka, jenž právě vstoupil do místnosti a zvědavě se rozhlížel. Tony si to nemohl odpustit, prostě nemohl. Přisunul si k sobě mikrofon.

“Hej vy! Ano, vy, co jste právě vešel!” řekl a pobaveně pozoroval, jak sebou Steve i pár děcek trhli. “Tady nemáte co dělat, pane. Tohle je centrum pro děcka. Internetová kavárna pro seniory je naproti. Zeptejte se někoho tady, určitě vám pomůžou přejít silnici.”

Potěšeně sledoval a poslouchal smích, linoucí se ze všech koutů a Stevův pokřivený shovívavý úsměv, který se mu na rtech objevil vždycky, když Tony prováděl nějakou blbost. Bavil se, mohl Steva předhodit těm maličkým vlkům, kteří ho jistojistě roztrhají na kusy! Nebo umluví k smrti. 

“Děcka, věnujte mi pozornost!” zvolal důležitě. “Pro ty, kdo si toho ještě nevšimli, právě do místnosti vešel všemi milovaný Kapitán Amerika! A jsem si jistý, že je víc než ochotný vám povyprávět hrdinské historky o tom, jak nakopal zadek Náckům, mimozemšťanům a dalším potvorám, které chtěly dělat peklo na zemi. Tohle je vaše jedinečná šance zeptat se ho na všechno, co vás kdy zajímalo. Takže jen do toho, než vám uteče!” zasmál se. 

Stevova ramena poklesla v povzdechu. Věnoval ještě jeden pohled kameře. Usmíval se, nezdál se otrávený. Sundal si bundu a usadil se na jeden z pytlů, takže mu Tony už neviděl do tváře, ale to mu nevadilo. Mohl nerušeně klouzat pohledem po jeho těle.

Byl to pěknej chlap, to opravdu musel uznat. Dobře se na něj dívalo. 

“Pokud chcete, klidně vám nějaké příběhy řeknu. Nebo se mě jen můžete ptát.”

Tony se zase pustil do práce, ale pozorně Stevovo vyprávění poslouchal a s radostí do toho vstupovat, čímž z děcek loudil další a další smích a od Steva si tím vysloužil řadu úsměvů. Ach bože, miloval, když se na něj tak usmíval.

“Pane, dokončil jsem průzkum o Danielu Hernandézovi,” ozval se Jarvis a Tony dal na chvíli Stevovi pokoj. Data ho ale vůbec nepotěšila. Jarvis prošel všechno a našel velké kulové. 

“To nedává smysl, Jarve!” utrhl se na něj. “Není možné, aby za sebou někdo nenechával žádné stopy. To nemá kreditky? A co řidičák? Sakra, Jarve, cokoliv!”

“Vůbec nic, pane. Daniel Hernandéz oficiálně neexistuje.”

Tony zlostně zavrčel a napil se kávy. “Zkusil jsi ho najít podle fotky?”

“Ano, pane. A nic jsem nenašel. Ten muž neexistuje ani jako Daniel Hernandéz ani jako nikdo jiný.”

Další slepá ulička, výborně, pomyslel si hořce. Další zasraná slepá ulička. Cítil, jak se mu tělem rozlévá zoufalství. Chtěl tomu přijít na kloub, potřeboval tomu přijít na kloub. Ale ať už vyzkoušel cokoliv, nešlo to. 

Přešel po místnosti tam a zpátky, urovnal několik hrnečků na poličce v marné snaze se odreagovat. Okrajově stále vnímal Stevův uklidňující hlas a napadlo, že by to s ním mohl probrat. Možná bude mít Kapitán Dokonalý nějaký nápad.

“Ale je pravda to, že…že jsem gay.”

Tříštění porcelánu byla v tu chvíli poslední věc, která Tonyho zajímala. Prudce se otočil a hnal se zpět ke stolu, až se málem přerazil o U. Skočil na židli koleny napřed a zarazil se až o stůl, oči pevně připíchnuté na obrazovce. Steve vypadal… v klidu. Ramena měl napjatá a šíji ztuhlou, ale jinak byl docela klidný. Nevyšiloval, necukal prsty a ani si nemnul obličej, jako vždycky, když byl nervózní. 

“No kurva,” vydechl a vjel si rukama do vlasů, po tváři se mu ale roztáhl přihlouplý úsměv. Kapitán vylezl ze skříně, konečně! Bylo to hloupé, ale byl na něj neskutečně pyšný. 

“Jarvi, zdrž ho v tom výtahu na chvilku!” křikl a hnal se nahoru k baru. Musejí bouchnout šampaňské a oslavit to! A dát si tu zatracenou zmrzlinu! A možná sex na gauči, ale to se uvidí až později. 

Smál se pro sebe, když se přehraboval v zásobách a pak zase nadával, když zjistil, že tam má jen whisky a skotskou. Ale nakonec šampaňské našel, zapomenuté a schované, ale bylo tam a to bylo hlavní! Popadl ještě dvě skleničky, div je nerozbil a doběhl k výtahu těsně předtím, než se dveře otevřely. 

Steve vyšel ven, ruce schované v kapsách a ve tváři směsici nervozity a očekávání. Jen co uviděl Tonyho, usmál se a pohledem zhodnotil šampaňské a skleničky. 

“K čemu šampaňské?”

“Slavíme, Steve!” zvolal nadšeně a zvedl obě ruce do vzduchu. “Konečně jsi vylezl ze skříně a to musíme oslavit!”

Vydal ze sebe krátké uchechnutí, ale nebyl proti. Jen na Tonyho upíral upřímný vděčný pohled a Tony měl dojem, že se v tom pohledu utopí. Okej, asi vážně mohl mít pro Rogerse slabost. Ale jen trochu. 

Spustil ruce, věnoval Stevovi další široký úsměv a objal ho. “Jsem na tebe hrdý, chlape.”

“Dík, Tony,” hlesl překvapeně, ale objetí opětoval a na chvíli spočinul čelem na Tonyho rameni. Jakmile se odtáhl, Tony mu vtiskl skleničky do ruky a šel směrem k pohovkám, snažíc se bouchnout šampaňské.

“Takže, budeš z toho dělat velkou slávu? Nějaké veřejné prohlášení Kapitána Ameriky nebo tak něco?”

“Rozhodně ne,” zamítl s tichým smíchem, následujíc Tonyho. “Řeknu to týmu a Furymu. A když se mě někdo zeptá, odpovím. Ale nebudu dělat žádné veřejné prohlášení.”

“Řekl jsi to partě děcek,” zašklebil se na něj. “Už teď to ví celý internet.”

Steve nad tím jen pokrčil rameny a přidržel skleničky. Přiťukli si, chvíli si povídali a Tony jen spokojeně sledoval, jak šťastně a uvolněně Steve vypadá. Ten ztuhlý postoj a vážný výraz Kapitána Ameriky, který se mu ve tváři objevoval i když zrovna Kapitánem být nemusel, byl pryč a Tony tak mohl vidět jen samotného Steva. V tomhle si byli podobní, napadlo ho. Tony se skrýval za své úsměvy a masky a Steve za Kapitána. Málokdy ukázali své pravé já. 

Co dělá si uvědomil až ve chvíli, kdy to opravdu udělal. Jediným krokem mezi nimi zkrátil vzdálenost a vtiskl Stevovi krátký polibek na rty. Slyšel ho, jak zprudka natáhl vzduch do plic a shlédl k němu s vyplašeným pohledem. Tony klesl zpět na paty a pohled mu oplácel. Ztěžka polkl. 

“Tony…”

“Neptej se!” zarazil ho okamžitě a nervózně se usmál. “Sám nevím, co dělám. Ale přijdu na to, slibuju. A pak budu schopný ti odpovědět! Ale teď… teď se neptej.”

Steve se zdál snad ještě zmatenější než předtím. Dlouho se na Tonyho jen mlčky díval, oči mu těkaly z místa na místo. Nakonec se usmál. Něžně a chápavě, až měl Tony pocit, že se mu rozskočí srdce.

“Dobře, Tony.”

“Fajn! Výborně!” dostal ze sebe spolu s dalším nervózním smíchem. “Já teď půjdu pracovat. A přemýšlet. A pak si o tom někdy pokecáme, jo? Vím, jak rád mluvíš, takže si o tom můžeme promluvit. Potom. Ne teď. A nějak tohle,” naznačil mezi nimi rukou, “vyřešit. Pokud souhlasíš.” 

“Souhlasím.”

Tony přikývl a couval k výtahu, koutky stále roztáhnuté do nervózního úsměvu. Srdce mu divoce bilo a okrajově si uvědomoval, že takhle nervózní nebyl snad od puberty. 

Zacouval do výtahu a jen co se dveře zavřely, opřel se o zeď a zprudka vydechl. Fajn… Zajímavé. Právě dal pusu Rogersovi, jako dítě ze školky. 

A jemu to nevadilo...

Musel na sebe být pyšný, protože tentokrát se večírek opravdu vydařil. Jídlo bylo výborné, pití ještě lepší a čokoládová fontána s mísami ovoce úplně nejlepší! Pepper jen spokojeně vrněla, protože barva ubrusů konečně ladila s barvami ubrousků. Mluvil ten večer s mnoha lidmi, polovinu ani neznal, ale rozhazoval dokonalé úsměvy na všechny strany, všechny bavil svými vtipy a vlastně to byl docela příjemný večer. Dokud si nevšiml Bettany. 

Postávala u vchodu na terasu a bavila se s Pepperiným asistentem. Dle jejich vzájemného chování si buďto byli velice blízcí nebo se ho jen Bettany snažila svést a vymámit z něj nějaké pikantní informace. A pak mu ukousnout hlavu jako kudlanka. Všimla si ho, provokativně se na něj usmála a zvedla skleničku s vínem. Tony jí gesto i úsměv oplatil, ale tělem se mu rozlila hořkost. Vyhledal pohledem Pepper a vydal se k ní, odtahujíc ji z rozhovoru.

“Pep, zlato, na moment?”

Nejprve po něm střelila nespokojeným pohledem, pak se ale usmála, omluvila se svým společníkům a zamířila s Tonym k čokoládové fontáně. 

“Něco se děje?”

“Ne, ne, vůbec, jen chci vědět, kdo pozval tamtu ježibabu,” zamumlal napůl úst a pokynul k Bettany rukou, dost okázale na to, aby si toho všimla. Věnovala mu další provokativní pohled.

Pepper si ji dlouho nejistě prohlížela s hlavou nakloněnou ke straně, než pomalu prohlásila: “To je… přítelkyně mého asistenta, pokud si dobře vzpomínám. Dali se dohromady docela nedávno a on je z ní celý pryč. Proč se ptáš?”

Pokrčil nad tím rameny a dopřál si doušek vína. Musel spokojeně zamlaskat, nebyl sice vínový typ, ale tohle bylo výborné. “Ale jen tak. To je ta novinářka, co psala o mně a Stevovi.”

“Megera,” zasyčela Pepper tiše a Tony nemohl jinak než rozesmát se. “To je ona? Že se  _ nestydí _ se tady ukázat!”

“Nestyděla se mi vlézt do kalhot, jen aby měla co psát,” smál se tiše. “Takže tohle je jen malá oběť. Mimochodem, ty jsi asi jediná, kdo se mě na ten článek neptal,” uvědomil si rychle a postavil se tak, aby Pepper věnovala pozornost jen jemu a ne Bettany. Zvědavě zavlnil obočím. “Čím to?”

Pepper si povzdechla, uhýbvajíc před ním pohledem k vlastnímu vínu. Zatočila jím ve skleničce a dopřála si ještě pár minut ticha, než pokrčila rameny. “Popravdě, nijak mě nepřekvapilo, že bys mohl něco s kapitánem Rogersem mít.”

Tony zamrkal. Tohle byla snad ta jediná reakce, kterou neočekával. Jak nepřekvapilo? Copak byl někdy s chlapem? Nebyl! Tak jak to, že to Pepper nijak nepřekvapilo? 

“Hou, hou, hou,” zarazil ji gestem ruky. “Brzdi, Pep, brzdi. Nepřekvapilo? Hele, já vím, že jsem dost extravagantní chlap a že jsem už zkusil kde co, ale pokud vím, tohle za sebou ještě nemám.”

Pepper přestala sledovat víno a vzhlédla k němu, tvář jí mírně potemněla nelibostí, ale nakonec si rezignovaně povzdechla. “Ty sis pořád nevzpomněl.”

“Cože?” nakrčil nechápavě obočí a na okamžik opravdu netušil, o čem to mluví. Pak ho to trklo. “Ježíš, Pepper, já tu mluvím o voze a ty pleteš svetr. Ne, nevzpomněl jsem si. Nevím, co jsem na té pitomé akci udělal, ale teď tu přeci řešíme ten člá-”

“Našla jsem tě na záchodech jak klečíš před číšníkem. Ježiši Kriste,” šeptla a schovala tvář do dlaně. Tony musel ocenit Pepperino odhodlání ho překvapit vším, co dneska vypustila z úst. Šlo jí to skvěle.

Pozoroval ji a jen zaraženě mrkal. Její slova mu pomalu, ale jistě začala docházet a jako kouzlem se zvedla opona a odhalila většinu ze vzpomínek na onen večer. Vysoký blonďatý modrooký číšník v bílé košili a vestě. Chuť cigaret na jeho rtech. Studená podlaha tlačíc do kolen. Cosi v puse.  _ Ach bože! _

“ _ Oh _ … Ou!” zvolal překvapeně, až se na něj otočilo několik očí. Ignoroval je a jen sledoval Pepperinu rudou tvář a zahanbený pohled. “To, ehm… wow.”

“Jo,” kývla. “Vzala jsem mu foťák, ujistila ho, že jestli cekne, bude toho litovat a tebe dostala do taxíku.”

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi trapné ticho, Tony už ani nevnímal mumraj okolo nich a jen Pepper pozoroval. Takže  _ takhle _ to přesně posral! Konečně to věděl. 

“To bylo asi to nejhorší u čeho jsi mě kdy nachytala, že?”

“Ne,” zasmála se. “Když jsi seděl opilý v ohradě s lamami a před sebou jsi měl pentagram, svíčky a  _ lebku _ a mlel jsi cosi v latině, to bylo to nejhorší.”

“Satanismus je sexy, Pepper,” zavlnil významně obočím a vysloužil si tím jen další smích a jemný úder do paže. Zasmál se s ní, napil se vína a dlouze si povzdechl. 

“Tony, poslouchej,” řekla tiše, pohladila ho po paži a upřímně se usmála. Tony pozoroval ty drobné vrásky okolo očí, které na ní měl tak rád a ona je tak nenáviděla. “Je mi úplně jedno, jestli ten článek byl pravdivý nebo ne. Budu při tobě stát ať už se stane cokoliv. Ale když jsem tě tam našla…” povzdechla si a obrátila do sebe zbytek vína, což bylo možná nezdvořilé, ale zato naprosto sexy. Ženy, které umí pít, se mu vždycky líbily. “Myslela jsem si, že mě máš jen jako zástěrku, aby to nevyšlo na světlo. A to jsem nechtěla. To by mě zabilo, Tony.”

Usmál se. Pepper, milovaná Pepper, která přežila i ty nejhorší věci, které udělal a přesto při něm vždy stála. Vůbec si ji nezasloužil. Vztáhl k ní ruku a pohladil ji palcem po tváři a věnoval jí ten nejupřímnější pohled, který uměl.

“Tak to nebylo, Pep. Opravdu.”

“Dobře,” kývla a usmála se. “Dobře. Jsem ráda, že to vím.”

Tony napíchl na vidličku kousek jahody a namočil ji do čokolády. Zamyšleně celý proces pozoroval, vědom si Pepperina pohledu. Pousmál se.

“Hele, Pep… A kdyby se stalo, že bych nakonec s Rogersem možná i něco měl… Vadilo by ti to?”

Ucítil její dlaň na paži a až v tu chvíli k ní shlédnul. Usmívala se. “Je ti s ním dobře, že?”

“Jo…” šeptl a jahodu snědl. “Je to… já nevím, neumím to popsat. Je to jiné než kdykoliv předtím. Steve  _ je _ jiný.” 

Souhlasně zamručela a přikývla, její stisk mírně zesílil. “Všimla jsem si toho, víš? Jsi veselejší, klidnější. A máš zdravou barvu,” zahihňala se a prstem ho píchla do tváře. Tony na ni vyplázl jazyk. 

“Tony, dokud jsi šťastný, je mi jedno s kým.”

“Dík, Pep,” povzdechl si. Jednou rukou ji k sobě přivinul a vtiskl jí polibek do vlasů. “Seš skvělá, víš to?”

“Vím.”

“Takže jsme cool? My dva?” zeptal se a okrajově ho napadlo, že tuhle otázku položil v poslední době až moc často. 

“Všechno při starém, Tony,” ujistila ho a vtiskla mu do ruky svou skleničku. “Ale teď, pokud mne omluvíš, půjdu si promluvit se slečnou novinářkou.”

Přitiskl si ruku na hruď a obdivně Pepper sledoval. “Jdeš bránit mou čest, můj statečný rytíři?”

“No to si piš. Nikdo nebude tvoje ani Stevovo jméno tahat bahnem,” řekla vážně a ladně, ale rázně se vydala k Bettany. Tony se neubránil škodolibému úsměvu. Čelit naštvané Pepper není vůbec žádný med a on si jen užíval, že to může sledovat z přední řady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneb když Tony jedná dřív, než myslí. :3  
> Doufám, že se vám kapitola líbila, nezapomeňte mi napsat! Vaše komentáře mě udržují při životě :D  
> Otázka týdne! Která postava z MCU filmů myslíte, že je nejvíce podceňovaná a dostala nejméně prostoru? Svěřte se mi se svými teoriemi :3  
> A ještě jedna otázka! Dost v poslední době přemýšlím nad dalšími bonusovými kapitolami a rozhodně se v nich objeví Bucky. A kdybych měla chuť ho s někým párovat, brali byste ho spíš se Samem Wilsonem anebo s Natashou? Mně je to upřímně jedno a nemůžu se rozhodnout, proto se ptám.  
> Díky za to, že jste a uvidíme se zase příští středu!  
> ...a ještě jedna otázka ^^ Kolik vám je? Chtěla bych vědět, jaké věkové rozmezí tady mám ^^
> 
> Btw. dala jsem tedy na vás a udělala sérii, do které bonusovky přikládám, aby nám to nenarušovalo hlavní příběh.


	17. 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Středa je tady! Kdo se na ni těšil? Já určitě, od pondělí nedělám nic jiného, než že opravuju šestnáctou kapitolu a ve chvílích absolutního zoufalství si pročítám ty předchozí (tomu říkám pořádný egoismus, snažit se zabavit vlastním příběhem znovu a znovu... hehe)  
> Venku se nám konečně oteplilo, tak jak zvládáte karanténu teď? Já se na to už vyprdla, hodím dětem roušky a jdeme ven, oni na kolech, já běžím. Dokonalý tělocvik, večer usínají bez problému a moje hodinky zase hrdinsky hlásí, že jsem ušla 10 000 kroků :D   
> Hrdě oznamuju, že mám rozepsané další dvě bonusové kapitoly, ale nejsem si ještě jistá, kdy je vydám. Možná ještě tento týden, možná až ten příští, uvidíme. Docela jsem se tam zasekla, ale věřím, že to nebude trvat dlouho! Na druhou stranu náš hlavní příběh má už 21 kapitol a ani zdaleka není u konce. Vidím to ještě tak na dalších deset, plus mínus.  
> Užijte si čtení a znovu připomínám, že erotické části jsou na začátku a na konci označeny tučně, pokud je nechcete číst. 
> 
> Btw. Dámy a pánové, musela jsem se vrátit a smazat tu poznámku o orgiích v Itálii, protože jsem našla vymazané scény z Iron Man jedničky a tam Tony doslova utekl, jen aby nemusel mít čtyřku se třemi krásnými ženami… Původně jsem to tam vlastně ani neměla a napsala to na poslední chvíli a jak tak koukám, být to tam vůbec nemá! Náš Tony je v mnoha ohledech stará dobrá klasika xD Jen jsem vás na to chtěla upozornit.

Stevovi nikdy nedělalo problém poznat, když Tonyho něco trápilo. Byl povětšinou zticha, okolo jiných lidí procházel, jako by je vůbec neviděl a když už otevřel pusu, jeho jazyk byl jedovatější než obvykle. A už od probuzení se naléval alkoholem. Ale na jeho držení těla se to dalo poznat nejlépe. Vždy pevně zatínal čelisti, ramena měl napjatá a jeho oči byly ledové a temné jako noc. V tu chvíli Steve věděl, že je nejlepší se držet dál.

Takže když se okolo něj Tony v poledne proplížil a táhl za sebou auru temna a zmaru, Steve se ani nesnažil zahajovat konverzaci. Mlčky k němu posunul talíř s obědem, čímž mu alespoň na vteřinku vykouzlil poloviční úsměv na rtech, než talíř popadl spolu s celou konvicí kávy a zmizel zpět v dílně. Díval se za ním, přemýšlejíc, co se mohlo stát.

Předcházející večer se Tony musel vrátit hodně pozdě, Steve už dávno spal - nebo se teda snažil znovu usnout - takže netušil, jestli si špatnou náladu přinesl už z večírku nebo se s ní probudil.

Několikrát ho napadlo, že by si s ním mohl jít promluvit, ale neudělal to. Věděl, že pokud si Tony bude chtít promluvit, přijde sám, až se na to bude cítit. Dopřál mu prostor a upřímně doufal, že jeho špatná nálada nepramení z toho jediného polibku.

Steve se věnoval svému. Dohnal resty, napsal Furymu posudky o nováčcích, kterým se spolu s Natashou a Clintem věnoval; a znovu se pustil do hledání bytu, tentokrát sám. Jarvis mu nabídl pomoc, a Steva v tu chvíli napadlo jestli monitoruje jeho pohyb na internetu, ale odmítl. Za posledních pár týdnů se naučil používat Google a obecně celý starkpad dost obstojně a byl na sebe náležitě pyšný. Nakonec to nebylo tak složité, vlastně ho to i bavilo. A když zjistil k jak velké knihovně elektronických knih má přístup, dobrovolně nedal starkpad z ruky.

Bylo chvíli po třetí, když se na jeho dveře ozvalo zaklepání. Steve překvapeně vzhlédl. Neměl žádné návštěvy od té doby, co se sem přistěhoval - ne že bych jich předtím měl hodně.

Za dveřmi stál Tony oblečený v kabátě s kožešinou okolo kapuce a v ruce držel velikou kytici. Tvářil se nepřítomně, nevzhlédl, když mu Steve otevřel, jen si povzdechl a zeptal se: “Je mi jasné, že máš lepší věci na práci, ale mohl bys teď jet se mnou?”

Nebylo žádné tajemství, že měl Steve pro Tonyho slabost a snesl by mu modré z nebe, kdyby ho o to požádal. Na druhou stranu ale odmítal skákat jak on pískal. Teď ho něco přimělo k souhlasu téměř okamžitě. Bylo to tím unaveným slabým tónem v jeho hlase a výrazem ve tváři.

Vzal si bundu, zhasl světlo a beze slova šel s Tonym do garáže. Držel se půl kroku za ním, mlčky si ho prohlížel a uvažoval, o co šlo. V hlavě se mu rojilo plno zlých scénářů, jenže ta kytice zapadala jen do jednoho.

Jeho domněnka se potvrdila po téměř půlhodinové jízdě autem. Tony tentokrát vybral jiné, větší, takže měl Steve dostatek místa jak na nohy, tak na hlavu a byl mu za to vděčný. Ani jeden po celou dobu nemluvil, Tony si jen několikrát povzdechl a mnul si čelo. Když zaparkovali před hřbitovem, Stevovi se sevřel žaludek.

“Mám jít s tebou?” ujišťoval se, pohled stále upřený z okna. Tony souhlasně zabručel.

“Jo. Normálně chodím sám, ale letos… Nevím, něco je jinak. Asi jsem moc střízlivý,” zasmál se suše a vystoupil. Steve ho následoval, proplétali se spolu mezi náhrobky a jeho napadlo, že by měl jít navštívit mámu. Nebyl za ní už tak _strašně_ dlouho.

Všechny kousky puzzle do sebe konečně zapadly do sebe ve chvíli, kdy stanuli před dvěma identickými náhrobními kameny. _Maria Stark_ a _Howard Stark_ , stálo na nich, datum úmrtí _16\. prosince 1991._ Šestnáctého prosince... To bylo dneska. Tonyho špatná nálada, ta kytice i jeho žádost, aby ho Steve doprovodil, hned dávala větší smysl.

Když znovu otevřel oči, Tony na něj upíral výmluvný pohled. Pochopil ho hned, nemusel se doptávat. Něžně se usmál a hlavou pokynul k jedné z kamenných laviček pod nedalekým stromem.

“Půjdu si sednout. Kdyby něco, ozvi se.”

Tony mu věnoval krátký vděčný úsměv, oči stále pohaslé a mdlé, než se otočil zpět k náhrobkům a dřepl si, zatímco mu Steve ochotně poskytl prostor a soukromí. Usadil se na studený kámen, ruce schoval do kapes a skrz větve stromu pozoroval pomalu tmavnoucí oblohu.

Byla to rozpačitá situace, do které je Tony postavil, ale Steve se cítil podivně poctěný. Znal Tonyho už dlouho a věděl, že se málokdy s něčím opravdu svěří nebo si nechá pomoct. A přesto se spolu bavili i o tak hlubokých a bolestivých věcech, jako byl Howard. Nechal Steva, aby se přiblížil a odhalil mu část svého opravdového zlomeného já.

_Drž mě pohromadě._

Se zatnutými zuby si přejel dlaní po hrudníku. Srdce se mu stále bolestivě svíralo, kdykoliv si na tuto větu vzpomněl. Chtěl tady pro Tonyho být, pomoct mu dostat se skrz těžké časy a těšilo ho, že ho od sebe Tony neodhání. Spíš by se dalo říct, že Stevovu přítomnost vítal. Věřil mu.

Napřímil se a pohledem k němu zabloudil. Posadil se na zem, zády se opíral o matčin náhrobek a otcův měl za sebou. Steve viděl, že pohybuje rty a kdyby se opravdu soustředil, určitě by slyšel, co říká. Ale neudělal to.

Mlčky ho pozoroval, prohlížel si ho a v hlavě si znovu a znovu rekapituloval události posledních týdnů. Nemělo by to být zase tak překvapující, že? Tony to už vlastně řekl, nedávno v jeho pracovně. Řekl, že Stevovi věří. Ale až teď si Steve začínal uvědomovat, jak hluboká Tonyho důvěra byla. A zdálo se, že stále rostla. Znenadání se cítil výjimečný, vážil si jeho důvěry stejně tolik, jako se jí děsil. Tonyho důvěra byla tolik křehká.

Skryl široký úsměv za dlaní, když se na Tonyho znovu zadíval. Zdálo se, že se uvolnil, dělal rukama rozmáchlá gesta a ústa mu zdobil úsměv.

Otřásl se, když se zvedl studený vítr. Slunce už bylo téměř za obzorem a vzduch se ochladil dost na to, aby bylo chladno i Stevovi. Tony už musel mrznout a přestožě Steve věděl, že by o tomhle neměl v tuto chvíli rozhodovat, vstal a vykročil k němu. Tony už mlčel, přesto se stále usmíval a jeho oči už byly jasnější než předtím. Vypadal uvolněně a spokojeně, jako by mu z ramen spadlo ohromné břemeno. Steve mu podal ruku.

“Pojď, dostaneme tě do tepla,” řekl starostlivě. Tony se s ním nehádal, s jeho pomocí se postavil na nohy a než mohl Steve cokoliv dalšího říct nebo udělat, objal ho pažemi okolo pasu. Steve na okamžik ztuhl, hned se však zase uvolnil a shovívavě se usmál.

“Na chvilku,” zamručel mu do bundy. Nemohl jinak, než přikývnout. Pevně ho k sobě přivinul a nosem se mu zabořil do vlasů. Hned ho obklopila Tonyho osobitá vůně, kterou tolik miloval, a když druhý muž neprojevil jedinou známku nesouhlasu, setrval tak ještě několik minut.

“Vezmu tě někam na jídlo, co ty na to?” zeptal se šeptem. Tony zaklonil hlavu, vzhlédl k němu a v očích měl ten tolik známý šibalský lesk.

“Raději vezmu já tebe. Tvoje ruce se ani za nic nedotknou volantu mého auta, supervojáku,” poškádlil ho bodře. Byl tu ten krátký okamžik, kdy na sebe jen hleděli a mlčeli. Steve polknul a sklopil pohled k Tonymu rtům, než znovu vzhlédl k těm vřelým hnědým očím.

Tony povolil stisk. Pomalu ho pustil z objetí, ale když vykročili k autu, přehodil mu ruku přes ramena. Tony se do něj beze slova opřel a Steve by přísahal, že ho slyšel spokojeně zamručet. Ale mohlo se mu to taky jen zdát.

“Cheeseburger je prostě to nejlepší jídlo na světě a ani za nic mi to nerozmluvíš,” prohlásil Tony, než se s labužnickým úsměvem do té mastnotou nasáklé _věci_ zakousl. Steve se na něj jen díval a shovívavě se usmíval. Bylo až k nevíře jaké stravovací návyky Tony měl. Miloval fast food a očividně zastával názor čím mastnější, tím lepší. Přesto nikdy neodmítl jediné ze Stevových jídel a vždy mu vrátil prázdný talíř, kolikrát si i přidal. Nebrblal nad zdravou stravou, nestěžoval si a jen jedl. Steve si musel se zahanbením přiznat, že se vždy cítil jako pyšná matka, jejímuž dítěti chutná její vaření. Nahlas by to ale nikdy nepřiznal.

Mlčky se rozhlédl a zhodnotil jejich okolí pohledem. Byl to jen zvyk, jen obhlédnutí situace a ujištění, že jim nic nehrozí. A nakonec skončil tím, že pozoroval ostatní spíš ze zvědavosti, než z ostražitosti.

Byli ve stejném obchodním centru jako minule a lidí zde bylo snad ještě více. Vánoce byly za rohem a všichni se snažili sehnat vánoční dárky. Pozoroval unavené ženy se zplihlými vlasy a v dlouhých kabátech, jak v jedné ruce vláčí těžké tašky a v druhé svírají ručku své drahé (mnohdy uvřeštěné) ratolesti. Pozoroval podobně unavené muže, kteří hleděli povětšinou do seznamů a snažili se najít příslušné obchody. Všichni nosili velké přecpané tašky, balící papíry a ohromné krabice. Vzduchem se nesly koledy, ze stropu visely kýčovité vánoční ozdoby a v samotném středu centra stál obrovský vánoční stromeček, který zasahoval až do nejvyššího patra. Na jeho špici se leskla ohromná zlatá hvězda. Že by v tom ale cítil ducha Vánoc, to se říct nedalo.

Měl dojem, že je všechno… přeplácané. A uspěchané. Věcí a ozdob bylo všude až moc, reklamy mluvily jen o nejnovějších hračkách, kterými jistě potěšíte své děti. Bylo toho moc. Byl to kýč. Alespoň ze Stevova pohledu.

Vzpomínal si, že Vánoce nikdy nebyly nijak bohaté, zato byli s rodiči spolu. Táta dokonce odložil flašku, slušně se oblékl a sehnal stromek. Poslední Vánoce s ním si Steve pamatoval dobře, byly to jedny z nejlepších. Dostal od otce model letadélka. Seděli spolu až do oběda na zemi a opatrně ho slepovali. Steve ho nikdy nevyhodil, v dětství mu viselo nad postelí a později ho měl schované ve skříni.

Když táta zemřel, trávil svátky jen s mámou a i to si užil. Pekli spolu cukroví a když se poštěstilo, máma sehnala od řezníka i kousek krocana. Najedli se spolu a potom šli na půlnoční mši. Steve dokonce zpíval s ostatními dětmi koledy, jen aby udělal matce radost. Vždy měla slzy v očích a dívala se na něj s hrdostí a láskou v očích.

Ráno si rozbalili dárky. Steve jí většinou něco nakreslil nebo vyrobil, ale později, když už sám pracoval, jí dárky kupoval. Vždy jen drobnost, neměli peníze na rozhazování, ale chtěl jí zkrátka udělat radost. K poledním Vánocům jí koupil rukavice z tmavé kůže. Byly opravdu drahé a šetřil na ně celý rok, ale nikdy té koupě nelitoval. Stálo to za to, sledovat, jak se jí tvář rozzářila a oči znovu zaplnily slzy. Držela ho v náruči, líbala ho na tváře a děkovala stále znovu a znovu.

Letmý dotyk hrubých prstů na zápěstí ho vrátil zpátky do reality. Zamrkal a potkal se se vřelým pohledem hnědých očí.

“V pořádku?” zeptal se Tony a v hlase se mu odrážely obavy.

“Jo. Jo, v pohodě,” přitakal a zlehka zatřepal hlavou, snažíc se vzpomínky zahnat. “Všechno v pořádku, jen jsem se zamyslel.”

“Dobře…” Tony ruku neodtáhl, dál jí spočíval na Stevově a hleděl mu do očí. Pak se usmál. Ústa se mu roztáhla do toho širokého veselého úsměvu, upřímného úsměvu, který mu prohloubil vrásky v celém obličeji a rozzářil ho.

“Tak fajn,” přikývl a zmuchlal papír od cheesseburgeru do kuličky. “Když už spolu takhle krásně trávíme čas, proč to nezkazit prací?” zazubil se a Steve jen rezignovaně přikývl. Plánovali si podobný rozhovor už dlouho, ale vždy jim do toho něco vlezlo. Tony byl ke konci roku neobvykle vytížený a ani Stevovi nedal SHIELD chvilku klidu. Teď se nenacházeli na tom nejvhodnějším místě, zato měli čas a toho se muselo využít.

“Šel jsem si promluvit s pár lidmi z univerzity,” začal Steve pomalu a narovnal se v zádech. “Profesoři mi vyhověli a pomohli mi sehnat, studenty, kteří byli ve škole, když došlo k tomu incidentu s Hulkem. Moc mi toho ale neřekli.” Povzdechl si a promnul si čelo. “Ukázal jsem jim fotku Daniela Hernandéze, ale nikdo ho neznal. Jedna slečna tvrdila, že vedle ní seděl ten den na přednášce, ale prý ho nikdy předtím neviděla. A informace, které dal škole-”

“Byla slepá ulička,” dokončil Tony a přikývl. “Vím, taky jsem se na to díval. Telefonní číslo je odpojené a jeho údajné bydliště je prázdná parcela. Nechal jsem Jarva, aby na něj dával pozor, jestli se objeví někde na kamerách. Pár záběrů mám, ale jsou k ničemu. Jak vypadá víme, ale nemůžu ani za boha zjistit, kdo to sakra je. Je jako duch.”

Steve se zamračil. Upřímně doufal, že Tony bude mít nějaké informace. Něco, co by je posunulo dál. Ale nepoštěstilo se, stále byli ve slepé uličce. Frustrovaně si projel rukou vlasy.

Hodně rychle pochopil, že se nedá jen tak v této době zmizet. Každý člověk za sebou zanechával plno digitálních stop, ať už šlo o platby kreditními kartami nebo o aktivitě na internetu. Každý Američan musel mít Social Security Number, aby mohl pracovat, mít bankovní účet nebo si zažádat o řidičský průkaz. Žít inkognito nebylo jen tak možné a v New Yorku už vůbec ne. Ledaže...

“Mohlo by jít o agenta?” zeptal se tlumeným hlasem, přestože si byl jistý, že je nikdo neposlouchá. Tony pokrčil rameny.

“Jo, ale ne od SHIELDu. Na to jsem se už taky podíval. Na to jsem se popravdě podíval hned, vzpomeň si na to video, o kterém mluvil Bruce.” Mrknul na něj. “Takže jo, teorie s agentem je hodně pravděpodobná, ale nepracuje pod SHIELDem. Ledaže by ho neměli v systému. Víš jak, někdo tajný, na špinavou práci.”

Steve přikývl. Nevěděl jistě, jestli SHIELD někoho takového zaměstnává, ale upřímně by se tomu ani nedivil. “Pokud máš ale pravdu, pak jsme akorát v další slepé uličce.”

“Bohužel,” souhlasil a napil se. Steve ho pozoroval, zpod přivřeným víček se díval, jak okázale si Tonyho jazyk hraje s brčkem a posouvá ho z jedné strany rtů na druhou. Polilo ho horko, v ústech mu vyschlo a vlna vzrušení se mu usídlila nízko v žaludku.

“Měli bychom dávat na doktora Bannera pozor,” poznamenal pomalu a děkoval bohu, že zněl klidně, navzdory bouři, která se mu rozpoutala v těle. “Jestli je naše teorie správná, tak se určitě nezastaví jen u toho, že ho takhle vyprovokují. O něco jim šlo.”

“Jo, jenže my nevíme o co a ani kdo ti _oni_ jsou.” Protočil oči a nadále si pohrával s brčkem. Steveovi se v hlavě rodila naprosto detailní představa co jiného by Tonyho pusa mohla takhle dělat a brčko v ní rozhodně nefigurovalo. Zavrtěl se na židli, džíny ho nepříjemně škrtily v rozkroku.

“Ale souhlasím s tebou. Hej, můžu Bruce nastěhovat do věže,” navrhl nadšeně, odkládajíc kelímek na stůl. “Budeme ho mít pod dohledem a z mých laboratoří bude nadšený.”

“To zní dobře, Tony,” souhlasil s úsměvem a odkašlal si. Hlas měl zhrublý a to tím způsobem, který Tony opravdu nemusel slyšet. Blýskl po něm tázavým pohledem přes okraj brýlí, ale jinak nereagoval, za což mu byl Steve vděčný. Těžko by se mu vymýšlela uspokojivá lež, hlavně teď, když mu veškerá krev mířila do rozkroku.

Zavřel na několik vteřin oči a dopřál si tři hluboké nádechy, ve snaze se uklidnit. Ne, že by to fungovalo. Vnímal Tonyho přítomnost a znovu se mu vybavila jeho vůně, podmanivá a smyslná, což jeho vzrušení jen podpořilo.

“Jsi dneska nějak mimo, Steve. Fakt je všechno ok?” zeptal se Tony a Steve znovu ucítil jeho prsty na své ruce. Ztěžka polkl a snad jen silou vůle v sobě zadržel naprosto nedůstojné vzrušené zavrčení.

“Všechno ok,” ujistil ho rychle a sám se napil, hrdlo měl vyschlé. Tonyho dotyk byl jako elektrický výboj mířící přímo do jeho slabin. Jeho hrubé prsty mu jemně přejížděly po hřbetu ruky a Steve zatoužil ho uchopit do svých a zlíbat každý kousek kůže. Každý mozol, každou jizvu, každou popáleninu. Miloval Tonyho ruce, mozolnaté a silné, s dlouhými prsty…

Steve byl rád, že je mezi nimi stůl. Představa, že by Tony o jeho erekci věděl, byla děsivá a naprosto vzrušující zároveň. Stevovi však stále fungoval zdravý rozum a neudělal žádnou hloupost. Jen se musel uklidnit, myslet na něco jiného než na milování s tím úžasným géniem, jenž seděl naproti němu.

Stůl zavrzal, když se o něj Tony opřel lokty a naklonil se tak blízko, že Steve mohl cítit jeho horký dech na své tváři. Hnědé oči na něj hleděly zpod přivřených víček, rty stočené do šibalského úsměvu. Steve znehybněl a jen čekal, co udělá.

“Kdybych tě neznal,” zašeptal, hlas o oktávu nižší než obvykle, “myslel bych si, že myslíš na něco nevhodného…”

Ucítil jeho botu na své noze, sjíždějící mu odshora dolů po lýtku, zatímco jeho prsty stále zlehka třely Stevovu ruku. Přinutil se dýchal pomaleji a klidně, tohle zacházelo daleko. Tony si s ním hrál a bylo jen na Stevovi, jestli na hru přistoupí nebo ne. Byl si jistý, že je to jen hra. Tohle Tony dělal, hrál si s lidmi, aby se pobavil. Nebylo možné, aby to bylo skutečné.

“Nepřeháníš to?”

“Já?” Vyklenul Tony obočí v překvapené grimase, ale to šibalské světlo z jeho očí nezmizelo. “Já nic nedělám, Steve. To ty. Pověz mi, na jaké prasárničky asi může náš nevinný Kapitán Amerika myslet?”

To jediné slovo Steva přinutilo na hru přistoupit. _Nevinný._ Čekal od Tonyho cokoliv, ale tohle ne. Zkoumal jeho výraz, ale nezdálo se, že by to myslel jako žert. Mluvil naprosto vážně. On si opravdu myslel…

Steve se usmál. “Tony…” vyslovil pomalu, podmanivě, “ty si opravdu myslíš, že jsem _nevinný_? _”_

Viděl, jak se mu v očích blýskla nejistota. Trochu se od Steva odtáhl, přestal hladit jeho ruku a jen si ho zkoumaveně prohlížel. “A nejsi?”

“Chceš to zjistit?”

Špatná otázka, Rogersi!

“Možná.”

Ještě horší odpověď, Starku!

Tohle zacházelo daleko. Tonyho oči potemněly a Stevovo vzrušení narůstalo. Napětí mezi nimi sílilo. Byli na nevhodném místě na takové rozhovory a i když Steve v tu chvíli nechtěl nic jiného, než se s Tonym zamknout na toaletách a dokázat mu, že opravdu nevinný _není_ , a to takovým způsobem, že by si ke konci Tony ani nepamatoval vlastní jméno, neudělal to. Nemohl, nebylo to správné.

Odtáhl se, opřel se do židle a znovu si dopřál sérii hlubokých nádechů. Džíny mu byly nepříjemně těsné a v tu chvíli nesnášel, že byli na tak veřejném místě. Nádech. Výdech. Jen klid, Steve, jen klid.

"Pane Starku, kapitáne Rogersi, přeji vám krásný den."

Steve se napjal a vzadu na krku se mu zježily všechny chlupy. Znenadání se u jejich stolu objevila mladá dívka v šatech a mikině s kapucí. Vlasy měla černé a krátké a na tváři jí pohrával milý úsměv. Přes rameno měla přehozený batoh, vypadala na středoškolačku.

Neslyšel ji přicházet. Nevěděl o ní, dokud nebyla těsně u jejich stolu. To se mu nestávalo často. Ano, sice teď věnoval všechnu pozornost Tonymu, ale jeho tělo stále reagovalo ostražitě. Uvědomoval si každý pohyb, kohokoliv, kdo okolo nich prošel. Měl přehled o situaci. A přesto ji neslyšel přicházet. _Necítil_ , že by se blížila.

Vzrušení bylo pryč, polil ho studený pot a mód Kapitána Ameriky na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat.

Tony se odtáhl, posunul si brýle na špičku nosu a přes jejich okraj se na dívku zkoumavě zadíval. Sjel ji pohledem od hlavy až k patě, vrátil se zpět k její tváři a povytáhl vysoko obočí.

"Známe se, drahoušku?"

"Já vás znám, ale vy mě asi ne," usmála se zeširoka. "Jmenuji se Ruby. Omlouvám se, že vás ruším při jídle, ale viděla jsem vás a chtěla jsem vás jen... pozdravit." Pokrčila rameny a nervózně se zahihňala. Steve jí to nevěřil. Pozoroval ji a snažil se přijít na to, co bylo špatně.

"To je od tebe milé." Tony se stále usmíval. Začal se pak plácat po kapsách. "Chceš autogram? Nemám u sebe pero, ale jestli ty máš, není problém. Nebo fotku? Vy mladí většinou jdete po fotkách."

"Ne, ne, nic takového," zarazila ho okamžitě a zamávala před sebou rukama. "Nechci vás obtěžovat a opravdu jsem vás jen chtěl pozdravit a.... a poděkovat za to, co děláte pro Ameriku."

"Nechceš fotku? Ani autogram?" ptal se Tony nechápavě. "Co za puberťáka ty vůbec jsi? Všichni po těchhle věcech jdou."

"Ehm... slušně vychovaný puberťák, který opravdu chce jen pozdravit a poděkovat?" usmála se rozpačitě. Tonyho obočí opět vylétlo vzhůru.

"To se nevidí každý den... Pojď, sedni si na chvíli k nám. Můžeme si na chvíli popovídat, ne? Když už nechceš fotku. Stevovi to určitě nebude vadit, že? Steve?"

Odtrhl od ní pohled a setkal se s Tonyho zvědavýma očima.

"Seš v pohodě?"

"Jsem," přikývl a mírně se na Ruby usmál. "Klidně se k nám na chvíli posaďte, slečno."

"Já... já bych asi neměla," koktala, ale nakonec se sesunula na židli a batoh položila na zem. Podívala se nejdříve na Steva, poté na Tonyho a tváře jí zdobil ruměnec. "Bože, tohle mi ve škole neuvěří," šeptla si spíše pro sebe. Tony se zasmál.

"Kam chodíš do školy?"

"Tady kousek do Townsend Harris High School. Jsem už ve čtvrťáku a chystám se na příjímačky na výšku a musím říct.. uff, je to záhul," zhluboka si oddechla a zavrtěla hlavou.

"Na jakou výšku?" udržoval Tony nenucenou konverzaci. Stále se na ni usmíval, podepíral si hlavu a prohlížel si ji. Ne nijak neslušně, spíš zvědavě. Zato Steve doslova zíral, nicméně rovněž ne neslušně. Studoval ji jako nepřítele. Něco prostě nesedělo...

"Vy si budete myslet, že vám jen chci lézt do zadku, pane Starku," povzdechla si a upřeně ho sledovala. Tony zvedl ruce dlaněmi nahoru v obranném gestu.

"Slibuju, že si to myslet nebudu."

"Chtěla bych jít na MIT," přiznala se tedy nakonec skoro šeptem a tváře jí zrůžověly ještě víc. Tony obdivně hvízdl.

"No to teda klobouk dolů. Budu ti držet palce, určitě se tam dostaneš."

"Fakt myslíte?" ptala se nedůvěřivě. "Všichni mi říkají, že bych to měla vzdát a jít zkusit něco lehčího. Někdy si říkám, že bych je měla poslechnout."

"Drahoušku, kdybych já poslouchal to, co mi ostatní říkali, dneska bych nebyl tam, kde jsem," mrkl na ni Tony. "Musíš si věřit. A na řeči lidí ser."

Přikývla, ale stále se zdála dost skleslá. Nakonec se usmála a vstala.

"Musím jít, mám ještě doučování. Bylo mi opravdu ctí se s vámi dvěma potkat. Ještě jednou díky za to, co děláte."

"Rádo se děje, drahoušku. Pojď, dostaneš Starkovské objetí. Dodá ti odvahu na MIT," zasmál se Tony, vstal a objal ji.

Steve se napjal. Ostražitě sledoval její ruce, doslova očekával, že se v nich objeví zbraň a pokusí se na Tonyho zaútočit. Nic takového se však nestalo. Když ji Tony pustil, byl stejně zdravý jako předtím. Ruby se nadšeně usmála, rozloučila se s nimi a odešla pryč. Tony se posadil zpět na židli.

“Teda už jsem tě viděl vytáhnout ksicht Kapitána Ameriky v různých situacích, ale při rozhovoru s malou holkou? To je novinka,” řekl otráveně. Steve se zamračil.

“Něco na ní bylo… divného,” řekl pomalu a ještě se ohlédl, ale uviděl jen její hlavu mizející na eskalátorech. Nemohl přijít na to, co mu na ní nesedělo. Neustále mu to unikalo, snažil se soustředit, ale bylo to bezvýsledné. Jeho oči viděly něco, co si jeho hlava zatím neuměla zařadit.

“Jo, byla to puberťačka a nechtěla ani fotku ani autogram. To bylo snad to jediné, co na ní bylo divného.” Obrátil oči ke stropu a hořce se uchechtl. “Vážně, kápo, s tímhle bys měl něco dělat. Vidět nepřítele i v malé holce? To je dost otravný a vážný problém. Se nedivím, že nespíš. Vidíš nepřítele i v ledničce?” zasyčel provokativně.

“Měl jsem prostě špatný pocit,” zavrčel. Nesnášel, když tohle Tony dělal, když znevažoval jeho slova. “Mrzí mě, že že moje obezřetnost obtěžuje.”

“Jo, obtěžuje,” ušklíbl se, jeho pohled ztvrdl. “Docela jsem si zvykl na to, že nemám Kapitána před ksichtem každý den. A hle, tady ho máme znovu! Otravně povýšeného a nedůvěřivého vůči všem. I vůči malé holce…” odfrkl si, jedovatost z jeho slov téměř odkapávala.

Ještě chvíli hleděli jeden druhému do očí a Steve téměř očekával, že se do sebe pustí. Nestalo se. Tony si jen znovu odfrkl, vstal a vydal se pryč.

Nešel za ním hned. Ještě chvíli seděl a rozzlobeně sledoval obaly od burgerů, jako by snad ony mohly za celou tuto situaci. Steve věděl, jak uměl být Kapitán Amerika otravný. Bože, i jemu lezl kolikrát na nervy, ale nemohl ho jen tak odstřihnout. Byl jeho součástí a Steve za to byl vděčný, hlavně ve chvílích, jako byla tato. Ať už si Tony myslí cokoliv, na tom děvčeti bylo něco špatně. Zatím nevěděl co, ale hodlal na to přijít.

Na mysli mu na okamžik vytanula Bruceova slova. Cítil, jak mu po zádech přeběhl mráz.

_Ale šlo z něj něco... špatného. Znáte to? Když cítíte, že je něco špatně?_

Tony byl ochotný přiznat, že měl problém s Kapitánem Amerikou. Nebylo to poprvé, co o tom přemýšlel. Měl rád Steva, ten mu nevadil, ale jakmile se mu ve tváři usídlila vážná maska Kapitána, záda se mu narovnala, ramena napjala a Kapitán z něj vyzařoval, Tonyho nálada se hodně rychle vydala jiným směrem.

Když se u jejich stolu objevila Ruby, Tony mohl tu autoritativní auru cítit a ani se na Steva nemusel podívat. Byl v plné polní, ostražitý a připravený jít do boje. A to jen kvůli malé holce. Tony ho nechápal. To děvče nebylo ničím nezvyklé, snad jen tím, že Tonymu někoho připomínala. Pořádně si ji pohlédl a byl si jistý, že ji už někde viděl. Tony neměl dobrou paměť na tváře a když už si někoho zapamatoval, byl to většinou někdo, kdo na něj udělal dojem. Jenže ať už se snažil jak chtěl, nedokázal Ruby nikam zařadit. Nakonec to nechal plavat.

Uvědomoval si, že na něj byl zbytečně tvrdý. Na jednu stranu Stevovu ostražitost chápal. Měl toho za sebou až moc a to mu nebylo ještě ani třicet. Kolik mu proboha bylo? Dvacet šest? Kluci jeho věku v dnešní době nevěděli, co se životem. A Steve už měl za sebou válku, přišel o všechny blízké a na ramenou mu ležela ohromná zodpovědnost. Tiše si povzdechl a když zastavili na světlech, podíval se na něj.

Steve se nezdál naštvaný, spíš unavený. Hlavu si opíral o okno a hleděl ven, rysy strhané. Tony mu položil ruku na stehno a upřímně ho potěšilo, když neucukl a ani se nenapnul. Rty, ty jeho _nádherné_ rty, se mu stočily do jemného úsměvu a opětoval mu pohled.

“Hej,” šeptl, “zase špatně spíš?”

Steve jemně zatřepal hlavou a přikývl. “Líp než předtím, ale furt málo.”

“Proč nic neřekneš?” povzdechl si a znovu se rozjeli. “Pustíme si nějaký film, co ty na to? Možná usneš.”

“To zní dobře, Tony.”

Cesta pokračovala v tichosti. Tony nechal svou ruku na místě a Steve ji po chvíli zakryl svou vlastní. Čekal, že ho odstrčí, ale neudělal to. Místo toho ho jemně sevřel a palcem mu třel hřbet ruky. Koutkem oka se na něj podíval, Steve si druhou rukou zakrýval ústa, loktem opřený o dveře a znovu pozorně sledoval dění za oknem. Jeho dlaň byla horká, kůže jemná a Tony si uvědomoval, že je v koncích.

Už takhle nemohl dál, musí mu to říct. Musí mezi nimi zrušit tu propast, protože jestli to neudělá, brzy se zblázní. Když byli spolu, Tony se cítil v bezpečí. Věděl, že mu může cokoliv říct a Steve ho nebude soudit. Věděl, že když bude potřebovat pomoc, Steve mu pomůže a nebude chtít nic na oplátku. Věřil mu. Věřil mu víc, než komukoliv jinému.

Ten krátký polibek bylo uklouznutí, které neplánoval, ale zdálo se, že tím zbořil poslední zdi mezi nimi. Promluví si o tom, dneska. A s trochou štěstí z toho něco vzejde.

“Huš, huš, běž udělat popcorn,” zasmál se a postrčil Steva ke kuchyni. “Já zatím něco vyberu.”

“Provedu, šéfe.” Naznačil zasalutování a oba se rozešli rozdílnými směry. Tony vyskočil na pohovku, posadil se na její zadní opěrku a nechal Jarvise, aby zapnul televizi a vybral první dobře vypadající romantickou komedii - hej, žádné odsuzování, ok? Romantické komedie nejsou jen filmy pro ženské. Navíc se u toho dá skvěle vypnout mozek a relaxovat, protože už od prvních tří vteřin filmu víte, jak to dopadne. Zamilují se, políbí, budou spolu, pak jim do toho něco vleze, ale oni to spolu překonají a zase budou spolu!

Z mikrovlnky se začalo ozývat pukání popcornu a vzduchem se nesla příjemná vůně. Tony se otočil, neubránil se úsměvu. Pozoroval Steva, kterak se bez váhání obratně točí v kuchyni a chystá jim pití a další dobroty k filmu. Tonyho nejednou napadlo, že jeho kuchyň zná lépe než on sám.

“Vždycky jsem se tě chtěl na něco zeptat.”

Steve k němu vzhlédl a povytáhl obočí v otázce. “Na co?”

“Nosíš zástěru, když vaříš?”

“Nosil bych, kdyby tu nějaká byla,” zasmál se zlehka. Postavil skleničky a několik misek na tác a jal se přesypávat popcorn ze sáčku do mísy. Tony překvapeně hvízdl.

“Tak to musím nějakou sehnat. Rovnou několik, s takovými těmi roztomilými obrázky a vtipnými nápisy. Třeba ‘Polibte kuchaře!’”

Tony ho pozorně sledoval. Zkoušel ho, protože značná část jeho mozku stále nebyla ochotná věřit, že by mohl Steve pociťovat jistou náklonnost zrovna k němu. Napjatě očekával, že zahlédne alespoň mihnutí znechucení nebo nelibosti po jeho tváři, ale jediné, čeho se dočkal, byl jemný úsměv a záblesk nejistoty.

“Tomu bych se nebránil,” uznal Steve nakonec a došel k němu, tác položil na konferenční stolek a pohledem zhodnotil televizi. “The Knight Before Christmas?”

“Má to dobré hodnocení. Uvidíme.”

Tony sklouzl do rohu pohovky a poplácal se po stehně. “Pojď. Lehej.”

Opět ta nejistota. Steve se nejprve pohledem ujistil, že to Tony myslí vážně a až poté se svalil na pohovku a hlavu si opřel Tonymu o nohu. Ležel na boku, pozoroval televizi a několik vteřin mu trvalo, než se uvolnil. Tony se usmál, známá horkost jeho kůže se mu opřela o tělo. Bylo to příjemné, podivně uklidňující.

Jarvis spustil film, vypnul světla a rozžehnul oheň v krbu. Tony se pousmál. Dokonalá vánoční atmosféra, už jen chyběla vůně perníku a jehličí. Překvapilo ho, jak dobře se cítil. Ne, že by Vánoce neměl rád, ale vždy to znamenalo jen večírky a litry alkoholu. Stromeček mu do domu přitáhla většinou Pepper a on neměl náladu jí to rozmlouvat. Letos by to možná mohlo být jinak. Možná by mohl zkusit i nějaké ty oblíbené vánoční tradice, pokud by to znamenalo, že je může strávit se Stevem.

Shlédl k němu a jemně mu zapletl prsty do vlasů. Steve se usmál. Věnoval mu krátký pohled, než se zase zadíval na televizi. Tony z něj nepouštěl oči. Užíval si ten pohled, prohlížel si ho a snažil se si zapamatovat každičký malý detail. Klouzal očima po téměř nepatrných vráskách v koutcích očí a úst a po těch neuvěřitelně modrých očích a nemožně dlouhých řasách. Jen tak, pro jistotu. Kdyby to náhodou nedopadlo dobře a Steve se rozhodl odejít.

Srdce se mu sevřelo, to nebyla pěkná představa. Ale byla naprosto reálná. Co když si to jen nalhával? Na druhou stranu, Steve by přece něco řekl už tehdy, když mu dal tu trapně _dětskou_ pusu, nebo ne? Steve byl ten typ člověka, který se ozve hned v momentě, kdy se mu něco nelíbí. Neudělal to. Místo toho trpělivě čekal, až bude Tony připravený o tom mluvit. To se mu muselo nechat, Steve uměl být neskutečně trpělivý.

Tony zaklonil hlavu, týlem se opřel o opěradlo pohovky a pomalu, zhluboka se nadechl. Jo, tohle bylo trapné. Takhle nervózní nebyl už opravdu hodně dlouho, jestli vůbec někdy. Co mu vůbec má říct? Hej, Steve, je mi s tebou fajn, pojďme na to vlítnout! Jo, to by asi nešlo. Něco mu sice říkalo, že by voják neodmítl, ale Tony to takhle nechtěl. Poprvé v životě to chtěl udělat správně a ne začít hned sexem.

Tak fajn, Starku, seber se. Co se může nejhoršího stát? Maximálně si rozbiješ hubu a připomeneš si, proč je blbý nápad lidem ukazovat, že i ty máš nějaké ty city.

Shlédl a překvapeně zamrkal. Steve měl zavřené oči a klidně oddechoval. Zkusmo pohnul prsty a jemně ho podrbal ve vlasech. Usnul?

"Hej, spíš?" zašeptal. Odpovědí mu bylo nesrozumitelné zamručení. Tony se usmál. "Tak spi."

"Nespím," zamumlal a posadil se. Byl unavený, Tony to na něm viděl. Nebyl na tom tak špatně jako tehdy, ale pomalu se do toho stavu zase dostával. Tony by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že ho to neznervózňovalo.

Vstal a několikrát přešel po koberci tam a zpátky, ve snaze rozproudit krev a urovnat si myšlenky. 

"Takže, přemýšlel jsem, jak jsem slíbil," začal a zamnul si ruce. Neodvážil se podívat Stevovi do tváře, moc dobře věděl, že by v tu chvíli zapomněl na vše, co chtěl říct. Dopřál si několik dalších kroků, několik dalších vteřin na to utřídit si myšlenky. Bože, Starku, věčně hubu nezavřeš a teď najednou nemáš co říct? Seber se!

"A k čemu jsi došel?"

Tony se zazubil a odvážil se na Steva podívat. "Nedočkavče. Dej mi taky chvilku, ne? Chci si tuhle trapnou situaci užít! Nestává se mi často, že bych přiznával... tohle." Tony udělal neurčitý pohyb rukou a povzdechl si. Šibalský úsměv na Stevově tváři mu však neušel.

"'Tohle'? Tony, nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že budeš mít problém pojmenovat věci jejich pravými jmény," škádlil ho. Jo, tohle potřeboval. Vtipkování. Krátce se zasmál a svěsil ruce.

"Jo no, to jsem celý já," hlesl a zhluboka se nadechl. No tak, jako náplast. Rychle strhnout. Jenže když otevřel ústa, žádná slova z nich nevyšla a dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. Sakra, tohle bylo těžší, než se mohlo zdát. To ta pusa byla jednodušší. Hah. “Nevím, jak začít.”

Steve se posunul na pohovce, nespouštěje z něj pohled. “Chceš se bavit o té puse?”

Bože, on tomu fakt říkal _pusa_. A nahlas! Znělo to tak absurdně a bohužel pravdivě, protože ano, byla to pusa. Dětská pusa. Trapná dětská pusa jak od školáčka z první lavice, kterému se už celý měsíc líbí ta copkatá holka z lavice vedle něj! Tony přikývl.

“Chceš… na to zapomenout a dělat, že se to nikdy nestalo?” ptal se dál. Tony se zhrozil.

“Proboha, jasně, že ne!” vyjekl okamžitě a posadil se na konferenční stolek naproti Steva. Jejich kolena se téměř dotýkala a Tonyho obalila Stevova vůně, vůně levného mýdla a kolínské. Zhluboka natáhl nosem, byla to vůně, která se mu vybavovala vždy, když večer ležel sám v posteli. Uklidňující a příjemná. I teď působila jako balzám na nervy. “Nechci dělat, že se to nestalo. Vlastně chci.. Spíš chci úplný opak.”

Tak. Řekl to. A ten úlevný výraz ve Stevově tváři mu neušel. Voják pouze přikývl na srozuměnou a nic víc neřekl. Čekal. Tony zkusil znovu promluvit několikrát, ale slova mu umírala na jazyku znovu na znovu. Povzdechl si.

"Poslyš, v tomhle fakt nejsem dobrý," začal tedy nakonec a mnul si nervózně prsty. "Dokážu z místa vyhrát soud jen tím, že mluvím nebo opilý přednášet na univerzitě, ale jakmile mám vést vážnou řeč s člověkem, kterého... Na kterém mi záleží, tak mám okno."

Odmlčel se a usmál se, ale Steve nenabídl žádnou pomocnou ruku a nechával ho, aby se v tom vyválel sám. Zmetek!

“Těch pár posledních měsíců, co tady bydlíš, bylo _skvělých._ Chci říct... Bylo, ne? Míň se hádáme a už mi nelezeš tolik krkem a spolupracujem a mluvíme… Většinou,” zasmál se.

“Bylo to fajn. _Je_ to fajn,” přisvědčil klidně. Tony se zeširoka usmál. Výborně, výborně! Tohle vypadalo dobře. Jen jak pokračovat? No, jen klid, Starku! Dokážeš to. Odhodlaně se natáhl a uchopil Stevovu dlaň do své. Palcem mu přejel po kloubech. Steve ono gesto opětoval.

“Nechci na tu pusu zapomenout. Chci další takovou a lepší. Chci, aby to něco znamenalo. Něco víc než jen… jednorázovou věc nebo jednu noc.”

Okrajově Tonyho napadlo, že ta “jedna noc” by asi stála za nic, protože, jak si s hrůzou uvědomil, neměl nejmenší tušení, co s chlapem dělat. Tedy, teoreticky by věděl! Ale prakticky vůbec ne a na okamžik se cítil jako patnáctiletá panna.

“Souhlasím. Nemám zájem o to být jen další zářez Tonyho Starka,” prohlásil se škodolibým úsměvem.

“Hej! Drzoune,” zasmál se Tony a zavrtěl nad jeho komentářem nechápavě hlavou. “Tak abys věděl, já si zářezy nedělám. Jakmile je po všem, zapomínám, že jsem tu babu kdy viděl a odcházím pracovat.”

“Jaký jsi gentleman.”

“Rogersi!”

Steve se rozesmál se zakloněnou hlavou, ale znovu jemně stiskl Tonyho ruku, snad jako omluvu. Tonymu to stačilo. Přiblble se usmíval, sledoval ho a veškerá nervozita ho opouštěla. Když se Steve uklidnil, řekl: “Myslel jsem, že nemáš zájem o muže.”

“Doteď jsem neměl,” zvolal vážně a zdvihl varovně prst. “Takže nemám nejmenší tušení, jak tohle," naznačil mezi nimi rukou, "bude fungovat. Ale jsem ochotný to zkusit, pokud do toho jdeš se mnou.”

“Bože můj, rozhodně do toho jdu,” souhlasil okamžitě a Tony se pobaveně uchechtl. Oba ztichli, jen se na sebe dívali a Tonymu najednou přišlo, že je ta situace trapná. Nevěděl, co dělat dál. Paráda, pochlapil se a řekl mu to a upsal se tak… k čemu vlastně? K randění s Rogersem? K pokusu o vztah? Ach pane bože, opravdu tohle udělal?

Pustil Stevovu ruku a trochu se odtáhl. No to byl teda nápad. Vždyť to nemůže vydržet. Jeho hlava konečně dohnala jeho pusu. Snažil se všechny ty myšlenky zahnat, ale šlo to špatně. Při slově vztah si vždy vybavil těch pár, ve kterých byl a upřímně, ani jeden nedopadl dobře. Zase to akorát posere.

“Tony? V pohodě?”

Prohrábl si rukou vlasy a vstal. Zvětšil vzdálenost mezi nimi, jen aby se mohl zhluboka nadechnout. Na pár okamžiků zavřel oči a uklidnil se. Poté se na něj znovu podíval.

“Poseru to, Steve. Musíš vědět, že to dříve či později kolosálně poseru.”

“To nemůžeš vědět.” Nevstal, zůstal sedět a dal tak Tonymu alespoň částečně pocit kontroly nad situací. 

Hořce se zasmál. “Bohužel to vím. Vždycky jsem to nějak posral. Něco řeknu, něco udělám a naštvu tě."

“No a co?” nakrčil nechápavě obočí a rozhodil rukama. “Tak si o tom promluvíme a vyřešíme to. Tony, každý z nás někdy něco pokazí.”

Tony nevěřil vlastním uším. Díval se na něj jako na blázna. “Promluvíme? Vyřešíme?” opakoval hloupě. Steve přikývl.

“Jasně. Co čekáš, že couvnu při prvním problému?”

Ne tak úplně. Tony Steva znal a věděl, že před problémy neutíká. Ale jeho předchozí vztahy vždycky skončily, když to Tony nějak posral. Na nějakou promluvu či řešení nikdy nedošlo. Pomalu přikývl a Steve se nevěřícně zasmál.

“Vzpomínáš, co jsem ti řekl tehdy v pracovně?”

“Cože?” zamračil se, zmatený tou otázkou. Pak mu svitlo. “Jo, jasně, to, že jsem arogantní?”

Steve se zlehka zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne, to jsem nemyslel. Řekl jsem ti tehdy, že to s tebou nevzdám, Tony. Vzpomínáš?”

Pomalu přikývl. Jasně, vzpomínal si. Nevzdá to s ním. Srdce se mu sevřelo a cítil, jak se mu začal v krku tvořit knedlík. Ještě to mezi nimi ani nezačalo a Steve už sliboval, že to s ním nevzdá.

“Tony, poslouchej,” řekl pomalu a propletl si prsty v klíně, “co takhle tomu nechat volný průběh? Sám jsi říkal, že nevíš, jestli to bude fungovat. Třeba se k té části, kdy to jeden z nás pokazí ani nedostaneme,” usmál se, ale Tony se nenechal oblbnout. Ta slova ho bolela úplně stejně jako jeho. “Zkusíme to a uvidíme, jak se to vyvine. Souhlasíš?”

Posadil se zpět na okraj stolku a přikývl. Bože, stále žasl nad tím, že rozhovory se Stevem byly jako na houpačce. Jednou nahoře, jednou dole a pak se vše v klidu urovnalo. Jestli se mu podaří něco posrat, možná to přece jen nebude znamenat konec všeho.

Dopřál si několik hlubokých nádechů a znovu se natáhl pro Stevově ruce a propletl s ním prsty. Nemohl si pomoct, musel to zkusit. Stevovy ruce byly o něco větší a jeho prsty jemnější, nepoznamenané roky práce v dílně. A přesto se do sebe bez problému zaklesly. Tony si spokojeně povzdechl.

“Co ty víš, třeba to jako první pokazím já,” poznamenal Steve klidně. Tony se pobaveně zašklebil. 

“O tom pochybuju, Kapitáne _Dokonalý._ ”

“Tak mi říkáš jen ty,” ujistil ho se smíchem. “Nejsem bez chyby, Tony. A navíc, nikdy jsem ve vztahu nebyl. Nemám nejmenší tušení, co dělat.”

Tonymu poklesla brada. Tohle to nenapadlo, ale když se nad tím zamyslel, dávalo to smysl. S chlapem Steve nic oficiálního mít nemohl, protože tehdejší režim (Tony dával pozor, když mu Steve něco říkal, opravdu!) a podle toho co slyšel, s Peggy se neznal moc dlouho.

Peggy, hmm.. na to se ho bude muset později zeptat.

“No paráda. Jsme odsouzeni k záhubě, Rogersi,” pronesl vážně, Steve se pobaveně zazubil a nic na to neřekl.

Oba mlčeli, ale nebylo to nepříjemné ticho. Steve si to užíval. Zkoumal pohledem jejich ruce a ten pohled i pocit se mu opravdu líbil. V jednu chvíli měl chuť se štípnout, aby se ujistil, že se mu to jen nezdá. Mohl to být jen sen, nádherný sen, ze kterého se za chvíli se zklamáním probudí. Ale nebyl. Bylo to opravdové, Tony tady s ním opravdu seděl, držel ho za ruku a Steve tak mohl konečně pořádně cítit jeho drsnou kůži.

Chápal Tonyho nejistotu nebo si to alespoň myslel. Ani on si nebyl stoprocetně jistý tím, že jim to vyjde. Ale byl více než ochotný to zkusit a pracovat na tom. Steve byl pozitivní a věřil, že spolu dokážou nějak zařídit, aby jim to fungovalo. Pokud si tedy Tony časem neuvědomí, že jeho parketa jsou opravdu jen ženy.

Vzhlédl právě včas, aby viděl Tonyho rudý jazyk, kterak si olizuje rty. Steve ztěžka polkl a cítil horkou vlnu vzrušení usazujíc se mu nízko v žaludku. Nespustil z Tonyho rtů pohled, když opatrně uchopil jeho tvář do dlaně a přitáhl ho k sobě blíž. Jejich rty se téměř dotkly, Tony ztěžka vydechl a zamračil se, když se Steve zarazil.

“Můžu tě políbit?” zašeptal. Nazývejte ho staromódním, ale Steve věřil, že bylo základem slušnosti se zeptat. 

Tony neodpověděl, místo toho zkrátil těch posledních pár milimetrů a natiskl se mu na rty. Byl to pomalý polibek, opatrný. Ochutnávali jeden druhého, užívali si ten pocit a oťukávali se. Nevydrželo to ale dlouho. Stevovo tělo spalovala touha a upřímně neviděl smysl v tom, držet se zpátky.

Uchopil Tonyho za bok, jen zlehka, uvědomujíc si svou vlastní sílu, a táhl ho k sobě. Nechtěl mu ublížit a chtěl mu dát možnost protestovat, kdyby chtěl. Jenže Tony nechtěl. Nechal se vést a ochotně mu vklouzl na klín. Steve sotva utlumil roztřesený vzdech, Tony mu omamoval všechny smysly. V nose ho šimrala jeho vůně a pod prsty cítil hebkost jeho kůže. 

Odtáhl se a sjel mu zlehka rty a špičkou jazyka po krku. Tiché hrdelní zasténání jeho sluchu neuniklo a další vlna vzrušení mu putovala rovnou do rozkroku. Měl dojem, že je znovu v pubertě a nemá nad sebou vůbec žádnou kontrolu. Už teď měl erekci a džíny mu byly nepříjemně těsné.

**“V-víš,” dostal ze sebe Tony zadýchaně a ochotně naklonil hlavu ke straně, “říkal jsem si, že budu dneska za gentlemana. Popovídáme si a pak si tě odvedu do postele ve vší počestnosti.”**

Steve se mu usmál do kůže, tohle vůbec neznělo jako Tony. Lichotilo mu, že to chtěl brát postupně, že to chtěl udělat _správně_ a kdyby byl o pár (desítek) let mladší a méně zkušenější, přistoupil by na to. Jenže nebyl a aktuálně nemyslel na nic jiného, než cítit Tonyho penis jak mu těžkne na jazyku.

“Je-li to tvé přání,” zašeptal mu do ucha a neodpustil si jemné kousnutí, “ale upřímně, já už delší dobu myslím jen na to, že ti ukážu, jak _nevinný_ vlastně jsem.”

Stále mu tu poznámku neodpustil a když už teď konečně mohl, hodlal mu to předvést. Tony se napjal a ze rtů mu vyklouzlo téměř nedůstojné zakňučení. Zhoupl boky a otřel se svým rozkrokem o jeho.

“Jo…” vydechl. “Jo, to zní líp. Mnohem, hnn… sakra, sundej to!” komandoval ho a tahal za lem jeho trička. Steve se nenechal dvakrát pobízet, zahodil ten nepotřebný kus látky na zem, Tonyho tričko hned v těsném závěsu.

Chtěl si ho prohlédnout, ale Tony mu nedal možnost. Těsně se na něj natiskl a hladově do políbil, jazykem se dobývaje do jeho úst. Steve mu ochotně vyhověl. Líbal ho nazpět a svíral jemně jeho boky, nehty zatnuté do jeho kůže. Neodvážil se do toho plně položit, ještě ne. Už to bylo dlouho, co naposledy s někým byl - popravdě, naposledy pár měsíců před pádem letadla - a nedokázal odhadnout svou sílu. Držel se zpátky, nechtěl ho zranit.

Zato Tony byl jako neřízená střela. Bez ustání útočil na jeho ústa, jednu ruku pevně zaťatou v pěst ve Stevových vlasech. Pohupoval boky otíraje se o Stevovo tělo svým zvrdlým ptákem v zoufalé snaze uvolnit alespoň část vzrůstajícího napětí. Z úst mu unikaly stále hlasitější a naléhavější vzdechy. Když ho Steve stiskl přes kalhoty, zprudka zalapal po dechu.

Shodil ho na pohovku vedle sebe a okamžitě si klekl před něj na zem. Tony rozevřel stehna, zval ho dál, zatímco se sám snažil roztřesenými prsty rozepnout knoflík a zip.

“Kam se tak ženeš?” šeptl pobaveně a pomohl mu. Bez větších potíží mu stáhl džíny i se spodním prádlem až ke kotníkům. Se spokojeným zamumláním si olízl rty. Tony byl už plně ztopořený a leskl se preejakulátem.

“Ježiši, Rogersi, přísahám jestli už nezavřeš tu pu-!”

Pevně omotal své prsty okolo kořene jeho penisu a v jednom dlouhém tahu do vzal do úst. Zbytek Tonyho věty zanikl v táhlém hlasitém stenu, který Stevovi vibroval tělem. Přivřel spokojeně oči, užívajíc si horkou váhu Tonyho péra na jazyku. Palčivě si uvědomoval, jak mu tohle chybělo. Jen před někým klečet a kouřit ho.

Svíral Tonyho penis rty a v jistých pohybech ho bral stále hlouběji do úst, pomáhaje si rukou. Masíroval ho jazykem. Hluboké vzdechy, tiché nadávky a rychlý dech mu bylo dostatečným ujištěním, že nevypadl ze cviku. Ucítil Tonyho ruku ve svých vlasech, jemným ale pevným tlakem si určoval tempo a pánví mu vycházel vstříc. Podvolil se a na okamžik vzhlédl.

Tony fascinovaně sledoval jeho rty zpod přivřených víček, oči ztmavlé touhou. Po tváři stažené do slastné grimasy se mu táhl ruměnec po krku dolů až na hrudník a z pootevřených rtů mu unikaly projevy slasti. Když vzápětí zvrátil hlavu dozadu a bez dechu zanadával, Steve věděl, že je blízko.

Stačilo jen pár dalších tahů a Tony mu vyvrcholil do úst. Steve bez zaváhání vše spolykal, věnoval jeho penisu tři pomalé tahy dlaní a pustil ho, sedajíc si na paty. S potměšilým úsměvem Tonyho pozoroval. Ztěžka oddechoval, hlavu měl stále zakloněnou, odhaluje tak svůj krk. Steve neodolal.

Vstal a naklonil se k němu. Zasypal jeho krk lehkými pomalými polibky a těsně nad klíční kostí ho jemně kousl. Tony se napjal.

“Sakra, Steve,” vydechl spokojeně a podíval se na něj.

“Hmm?” zamumlal nazpět, přejíždějíc po linii jeho krku špičkou nosu. Tony byl pokrytý tenkou vrstvou potu a jeho vůně byla intenzivnější než předtím. Těžká, opojná.

Tony pootočil hlavu a zajal jeho rty v pomalém líném polibku. Mohl cítit chvění jeho těla a ani dech se mu zatím plně nezklidnil.

“Tony… bože, Tony… Co to se mnou děláš?” vydechl ztěžka. Tonyho šibalský úsměv mu neunikl. 

“Copak s vámi dělám, kapitáne Rogersi? Povídejte,” předl provokativně a Steve by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že s ním to oslovení nic neudělalo. Ne, zcela jasně cítit zaškubání v ptáku. Vzrušeně zakňučel, uchopil Tonyho ruku do své a natiskl si jeho dlaň na rozkrok. Tonyho oči se rozšířily, na okamžik jimi těkl k jeho klínu, než opět vzhlédl a olízl si rty.

“Do prdele.”

Jo, k tomu se taky časem dostaneme, napadlo ho s úsměvem. Následoval Tonyho pokyny a posadil se na pohovku tak, jako předtím on a pomohl mu zbavit se svého zbývajícího oblečení. Tony jeho rozkrok nejprve zhodnotil pohledem, než se šibalsky uculil a odhodlaně klesl na kolena mezi jeho rozevřenými stehny.

“Nechytej mě za vlasy, jo? S tou tvojí silou bys mě mohl udusit.” Ušklíbl se a než mohl Steve odpovědět, uchopil jeho penis do ruky a věnoval mu několik pomalých tahů. Steve zaklonil hlavu a spokojeně vydechl, prsty zatínaje do okrajů sedačky. V příští chvíli ucítil vlhké teplo a ani se nepokusil zarazit slastné vzdechy deroucí se mu z hrdla. Jo. Jo, tohle mu taky hrozně chybělo. 

Se zavřenýma očima si užíval jeho péče a několikrát ho šeptem povzbudil. Tony se tomu tlumeně uchechtl a s každým dalším pohybem hlavou ho bral hlouběji do úst. Věděl, že nevydrží o moc déle. Pohupoval boky proti Tonyho ústům a blížící se vyvrcholení mu svíralo slabiny.

Že ho Tony dodělává už jen rukou si uvědomil až ve chvíli, kdy se mu rty otřel o ucho a hlubokým hlasem zapředl: “Uděláš se pro mě?”

Orgasmus ho zasáhl v plné síle. Zatmělo se mu před očima a ve snaze utlumit naprosto nedůstojné hlasité projevy se zakousl Tonymu do ramene. Orgasmická křeč brzy pominula a Steve si jasně uvědomoval, jak spokojeně a unaveně se cítí. Pustil Tonyho kůži, děkujíc bohu, že nestiskl příliš silně, a padl zpět na opěradlo pohovky.

Jen okrajově vnímal Tonyho, kterak jedním z triček otírá Stevovo sperma ze své ruky a jeho břicha. Věnoval mu krátký pohled, než zavřel oči a snažil se popadnout dech. Následné ticho bylo uklidňující příjemné. Cítil Tonyho prsty odhrnujíc mu vlasy z čela a jeho rty na svém krku. Vzápětí ho kousl a vsál jeho kůži těsně pod hranou čelisti, tvoříc jistě dostatečně viditelný cucflek. Steve se napnul.

**“Tony…” napomenul ho mírně a zasmál se.**

“Jen chci vědět, za jak dlouho zmizne,” hájil se medovým hlasem. Usmál se, pohladil ho po tváři a vtiskl mu krátký polibek na rty.

“Pojď, dáme si sprchu a půjdeme spát,” navrhl Tony a Steve s ním trochu neochotně souhlasil. Nechtělo se mu vstávat a někam jít, ale tah Tonyho ruky byl neúprosný a přestože měl Steve několikanásobnější sílu, teď se cítil slabý jako moucha. Ale pohled na Tonyho vlnící se pozadí za tu námahu rozhodně stál.

Rychle se osprchovali a vlezli si do postele. Tony se spokojeně přitulil k jeho boku s jednou rukou přehozenou přes jeho břicho a hlavou opřenou o rameno. A Steve byl šťastný. Připadalo mu to celé jako sen a než usnul, štípl se silně do tváře. Ale nic se nezměnilo, Tony se ho stále držel a Steve věděl, že tam bude i až se ráno probudí. Neuvěřitelné věci se přeci jen občas dějí.

Polibek pro lepší den! (Nemůžu si pomoct, ti dva jsou sladcí...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuhle kapitolu jsem psala tři. zasrané. týdny! A jsem opravdu ráda, že je to konečně za mnou xD Podobnou scénku jsem nepsala už hodně dlouho a bylo to opravdu rozpačité, takže se omlouvám. Příště to snad bude lepší, pokud se na to tedy příště rovnou nevykašlu :D
> 
> Social Security Number je číslo, které má každý Američan (a dostanou ho i lidi, kteří do Ameriky přijedou). Je to tak trošičku jako naše rodné číslo (které pro změnu oni nemají vůbec). Potřebujete ho, když si zařizujete bankovní účet, řidičák, zaměstnání atd.
> 
> Takže, tadá! Veliký zlom a kluci budou od teď spolu. Nemůžu vám ale slíbit, že to bude růžový a bezproblémový vztah. Oba mají své mouchy, své bubáky a nebude to lehké. Tony si není ve vztazích vůbec jistý. Umím si představit, že mnoha ženám v jeho životě šlo ve výsledku spíš o peníze a o jeho slávu. Nemluvě o jeho problémech s důvěrou, kterou v něm tak nádherně vypěstoval Howard. Steve bude mít ještě hodně práce, ale ani on není bez chyby, jak již bylo řečeno. Jinými slovy, bude to s nimi ještě hodně jako na houpačce, ale můžu vám slíbit, že to nevzdají. 
> 
> Četla jsem pár ff a v mnoha z nich byl Steve nezkušený stydlivý panic. No, jak jste mohli vidět, můj Stevie takový není. V mládí si zažil své (o tom se ještě dozvíte) a je cokoliv jiného jen ne nevinný. 
> 
> A teď maličko čísel! Jak jsem se již zmiňovala, píšu dopředu, takže příběh má prozatím 21 kapitol a 215 stran. A opravdu ještě nejsem u konce. Máte se na co těšit! A už teď mi v hlavě vzniká pokračování, takže MOŽNÁ napíšu dva díly. Ale tím si opravdu nejsem jistá, uvidíme.
> 
> A ještě jedna věc. Chtěla bych vám zároveň poděkovat a taky o něco poprosit. Věc se má tak, že sleduju docela dost lidí na internetu, převážně na tumblr a všimla jsem si, že se tam rozmohl ohromný nešvar a sice opravdu hrubé komentáře jak vůči autorům, tak vůči ostatním fanouškům.   
> Takže vám chci poděkovat za to, jak slušně se chováte jak ke mně, tak jeden ke druhému (alespoň jsem nikdy neviděla, že byste na sebe v komentářích útočili). Opravdu, lidi, nestojí nás to vůbec nic být k ostatním milí.   
> Sama mám zkušenosti s tím, že když jsem se pokusila připojit k fanouškům nějakého příběhu, okamžitě mě začali napadat, když jsem se odvážila vyjádřit jakoukoliv konstruktivní kritiku (i když si o ni autor řekl) Není to příjemný pocit a docela mě to odradilo od toho psát jakékoliv komentáře (i ty, kdy jsem autora chválila). Sociální fóbie se mezi lidmi rozrůstá a jak jsem si všimla, přerůstá to i do internetového světa, kde se pravděpodobně s člověkem na druhé straně nikdy nepotkáte, ale i tak se bojíte mu cokoliv napsat.   
> Opravdu bych byla nerada, kdyby se tady někdo cítil špatně, takže ještě jednou, DĚKUJI, že jste na sebe hodní! Jsem na vás pyšná. A zároveň bych tímhle chtěla vzkázat novým čtenářům, ať se nebojí napsat, pokud mají jakékoliv připomínky. Přijmu jak kritiku tak chválu a jak jste si všimli, odpovídám na každý váš komentář! Ráda si s vámi píšu, ten vztah mezi námi je pak takový osobnější a díky tomu se těším na každou další středu. Vy se těšíte na příběh, já na vaši odezvu. 
> 
> Děkuji všem, kdo dočetli až do konce, mějte se krásně, děkuji za vaše komentáře a kudos a uvidíme se zase příští středu! 


	18. 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přeji krásnou středu, dámy a pánové!  
> Jak se vám daří? Taky vás rodiče straší? Moji právě teď řeší, jestli v září do té školy odjedu a upřímně, už mě to přestává bavit. Jsem ohledně celé téhle situace opravdu pozitivní a nepochybuji o tom, že mě do Anglie pustí, ale doma prostě všichni šílejí. Bože, situace na palici, vážně.   
> Nicméně, užijte si čtení! Dneska to je kratší, příště vám to opět vynahradím. 

Nervozita, se kterou se Steve probudil, mu nepříjemně svírala vnitřnosti. Nechal zavřené oči a jen naslouchal. Cítil, že Tony sedí vedle něj, jako tehdy, když u něj spal poprvé. Slyšel ho si pro sebe tiše mumlat a jednu jeho ruku měl ve vlasech. To ho alespoň částečně uklidnilo.

Vzhlédl. Tony pracoval, vlasy rozježené do všech stran a oči stále trochu opuchlé po dlouhém spánku. Trochu se pohnul, poutaje na sebe jeho pozornost. Hnědé oči k němu okamžitě shlédly plné směsice radosti a jistých rozpaků, jež cítil i on sám.

Nebylo to vlastně tak překvapující. On sám nikdy neměl možnost strávit s milencem noc a ráno se vedle něj probudit a Tony se tomu, alespoň co Steve slyšel, vyhýbal obloukem. Pokud už nechal ženu, aby u něj přespala, probudil se dřív než ona, zmizel v dílně a nechal buď Pepper nebo Jarvise, aby ji ráno vyprovodili. Takže ano, jisté rozpaky byly na místě.

Chvíli na sebe beze slova hleděli a ve vzduchu se vznášelo napětí. Jenže pak se Tony spokojeně usmál.

“Dobré ráno, Šípková Růženko,” zabroukal a sklonil se, aby mohl Stevovi vtisknout krátký polibek do koutku úst. “Vyspaný?”

Spokojeně si povzdechl a přikývl. Všechno bylo v pořádku, Tony ho neplánoval vykoupnout z postele a včerejší noc nebyl jen hodně živý sen, ale skutečnost. Tiše se zasmál a převalil se na břicho, jednu ruku obločil Tonymu okolo pasu a hlavou mu spočinul na stehně. Cítil se bláznivě a byl to ten nejlepší pocit snad od doby, co se probudil do jednadvacátého století.

“Ach bože, měl jsem pravdu. Seš opravdu jen přerostlé štěně!” zvolal Tony naoko otráveně, ale jeho ruka si našla cestu zpět do Stevových vlasů a z jeho hlasu byl znát úsměv. Znovu se tiše zasmál a na několik okamžiků jen setrval na místě a ještě odpočíval se zavřenýma očima. Tonyho prsty v jeho vlasech byly tak příjemné, konejšivé.

“Chceš ještě spát?”

“Ne,” zamručel a pevněji ho k sobě přivinul. “Chci tě jen držet.”

“Heh… Tak fajn,” broukl a vrátil se nerušeně k práci. Zvědavost mu nakonec nedala a posadil se, aby mohl Tonymu hledět přes rameno.

“Na čem pracuješ?”

Tony hned starkpad zhasl a vsunul ho pod polštář. Steve překvapeně zamrkal.

“Je to tajemství?”

“Jo… Velké,” souhlasil a hleděl na něj kamenným výrazem. “Nevím, co _přesně_ by se stalo, kdybych ti to řekl… Ale tuším, že by byla v ohrožení celá Sluneční soustava.”

Steve mu to možná na setinu vteřiny uvěřil a očividně se mu to odrazilo ve tváři, protože Tonymu začal smích bublat v hrudi téměř okamžitě. Zaklonil hlavu a smál se, uvolněně a upřímně pobaveně. Steve ho jen sledoval, snažíc se udržet si vážný výraz.

“Dobrá. Nech si svá tajemství, kovový muži,” pronesl hlasem pokud možno podobným Thorovému, čímž Tonyho rozesmál ještě více, až si ruku tiskl na břicho. Steve se k němu nakonec přidal.

Seděli pak vedle sebe, zády se opíraje o čelo postele a ještě se pochechtávali. Tony si opřel hlavu o jeho rameno a dlouze si povzdechl, úsměv stále na rtech.

“Tohle je divné.”

“Co?”

“Tohle,” zamumlal a naznačil mezi nimi rukou. Steve cítil, jak se mu sevřelo hrdlo.

“Špatně divné?” odvážil se zeptat a gratuloval si, neboť jeho hlas byl klidný a pevný. Tony okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou.

“To jsem neřekl. Je to prostě… nevím, prostě zvláštní, okej? Je mi dobře, je mi _s tebou_ dobře, ale… ale upřímně mě děsí, že to nebude trvat dlouho. Že z toho za chvilku bude špatně divné a mně dojde, že tohle není pro mě.”

Steve ho jen mlčky pozoroval. Jistě že ho to taky napadlo, byl to popravdě hodně reálný scénář. Taky ho to děsilo. Ale nemohl nic dělat.

“Počkáme a uvidíme, hm?” navrhl a přehodil Tonymu ruku přes rameno. “A pokud k tomu dojde, tak najdeme řešení. Souhlasíš?”

“Fajn,” přikývl a vzhlédl k němu, na rtech se mu opět objevil úsměv. “Doufám, že se budeš pořádně snažit, aby k tomu nedošlo,” zašeptal s výzvou v očích a naklonil se, otíraje se svými rty o jeho. Steve se pousmál. Jemně uchopil jeho tvář do dlaně a počkal si na svolení, než zajal Tonyho rty v pomalém, líném polibku. Ochutnával jeho ústa a Tony mu vycházel vstříc, snažíc se převzít vedení. Nechal ho a jen s potěšením poslouchal jeho zrychlující se tep a dech.

“Včera jsem si to užil,” zamručel Tony spokojeně a sjel rty Stevovi po čelisti. “Kdy si to zopakujeme?”

“Kdykoliv chceš.”

“Třeba hned?” Uculil se, zasypávaje jeho krk polibky a kousanci. Steve zoufale zalapal po dechu.

“Třeba hned,” souhlasil bez váhání a chytil Tonyho za boky. Chtěl ho svalit pod sebe a znovu ho políbit. Hladově, naléhavě. Jenže Jarvis ho zarazil uprostřed pohybu.

“Omlouvám se, že ruším. Kapitáne Rogersi, volá vám ředitel Fury. Přejete si s ním mluvit?”

“Do prdele,” zaklel Tony nespokojeně a odtáhl se. “Pak se mi budeš věnovat.”

Přikývl, to by si rozhodně nenechal ujít. Věnoval Tonymu ještě jeden krátký polibek, než vzhlédl ke kameře u stropu.

“Jistě, Jarvisi.”

Tiché pípnutí oznámilo začátek hovoru a Steve se automaticky narovnal v zádech. “Řediteli Fury,” pozdravil klidně.

“Kapitáne Rogersi,” oplatil mu Fury bez zaváhání stejnou mincí, “jste sám?”

Dobře, hodně divná otázka. Steve dříve slyšel než viděl, že se Tony nadechuje, aby odpověděl místo něj. Okamžitě mu zakryl ústa dlaní a varovně zavrtěl hlavou.

“Jsem sám,” ujistil ho, pohled upíraje Tonymu do tváře. Byl překvapený, ale šibalská světélka v jeho očích zaplála téměř okamžitě. “O co jde?”

“Mám pro vás úkol. Potřebuji, abyste šel zkontrolovat jednoho agenta. Už několik dní se nehlásí a já potřebuji vědět, co se stalo. Zjistěte, co s ním je a přineste mi jeho výzkum.”

“Jistě, pane,” souhlasil, ale neubránil se zamračení. Tohle smrdělo. Opatrně spustil ruku Tonymu z úst, ale přiložil si prst ke rtům, naznačuje mu, že má být stále zticha. Poslechl. “O jaký výzkum jde?”

“Vše se dozvíte později, Rogersi, slibuji. Ale poslouchejte mě,” odmlčel se a Steve znovu vzhlédl ke kameře, jako by se snažil skrz ni hledět přímo na Furyho, “je opravdu důležité, aby o tom Stark nevěděl. Znáte ho, dokáže proměnit cokoliv v katastrofu a to se ani nemusí moc snažit.”

Ušklíbl se a jasně si uměl představit Tonyho dotčený výraz a to se na něj ani nemusel podívat. “Tohle není poprvé, co chcete, abych před Starkem něco tajit, Fury.”

“Je to pro dobro všech, Rogersi, věřte mi.”

Nedokázal si odpustit kyselý úsměv. Už dávno mu došlo, že se SHIELD Tonyho bojí. A měli důvod. Kdyby chtěl, dokázal by celou jejich instituci zničit dřív, než by dopil svůj ranní šálek kávy. Steve s ním bydlel už dostatečně dlouho na to, aby to věděl, a s každým dalším dnem si uvědomoval, jak geniální Tony ve skutečnosti je a kolik toho ví. Fury se měl čeho bát.

To však neznamenalo, že se ho bál i Steve. Ne, věřil mu a to ne jen proto, že k němu choval jisté city. Ne, Tony byl člen Avengers a Steve by mu bez zaváhání vložil do rukou vlastní život.

“Rozumím. Dejte mi patnáct minut.”

“Máte deset, Romanovová vás vyzvedne.”

Tiché pípnutí oznámilo konec hovoru a pokoj se ponořil do ticha, které přerušil až Tony: “Právě jsi lhal Furymu.”

“Já vím.”

“Právě jsi naprosto klidně lhal Furymu a ani ses u toho nezastyděl,” zopakoval a Steve se k němu konečně otočil. Uličnický úsměv mu zdobil tvář a Stevovi bylo jasné, že s jeho činem naprosto a z celého srdce souhlasí.

“Možná mám trochu výčitky svědomí. Zajdu si pak ke zpovědi,” zažertoval a otočil oči ke stropu. “Jak jsem řekl, Fury se snaží před tebou držet plno věcí v tajnosti a mně to upřímně začíná rozčilovat.”

“A začíná tě to rozčilovat, protože si v hloubi duše myslíš, že je to nefér nebo protože jsem měl včera tvoje péro v puse?”

“Rozhodně to druhé,” ujistil ho s dalším protočením očí. Tonyho úsměv se jen rozšířil. Naklonil se k nočnímu stolku a chvíli něco hledal, načež Stevovi hodil malý flash disk. Nechápavě povytáhl obočí.

“Přines mi kopii toho výzkumu. Neznám vědce, který by v dnešní době neměl poznámky v počítači,” mrkl na něj. “Kouknu se tomu na zoubek. Jestli Fury nechce, abych o tom věděl, bude to něco velkýho. Možná na ně vyhrabeme nějakou špínu a zjistíme, co tam tak hnije. Ach bože, třeba vymysleli způsob, jak se nás všech zbavit!”

“Nestraš.”

Steve schoval flash disk v dlani a přikývl. Tony měl pravdu. Nezapomněl na jejich rozhovor a stále si myslel, že je s SHIELDem v poslední době něco hodně špatně.

“A ještě tohle,” pokračoval Tony a připnul Stevovi okolo zápěstí hodinky. “Uvnitř je Jarvi. Až tam dorazíte, naskenuje to místo. Takže budeme mít i informace, které nebude mít uložené v počítači. Slyšíš, Jarve? Buď pro Steva hodnej a postarej se nám o to.”

“Jistě, pane,” odvětil Jarvis okamžitě. Steve znovu přikývl a hodinky si krátce prohlédl. Vypadaly obyčejně, nenápadně.

Vtiskl Tonymu krátký polibek na rty a odešel z ložnice. Ve dveřích se ale zastavil a hned se vrátil zpátky. Mohl toho mít na starosti hodně, ale ona bláznivá nálada ho neopustila.

Popadl Tonyho za boky a s širokým úsměvem ho povalil do polštářů, až z něj vyloudil překvapené heknutí. Znovu ho políbil, hravě, ale naléhavě, chtivě. Natiskl se na něj, po minulé noci stále byli oba nazí a dotek kůže na kůži byl elektrizující. Tony vzdychl do polibku a překvapeně k němu vzhlédl, když se Steve odtáhl.

“Jen jsem ti chtěl říct, že se ti opravdu budu věnovat, až se vrátím,” broukl Steve s šibalským úsměvem. Tony se rozesmál a poplácal ho po rameni.

“Beru tě za slovo. Ale teď už mazej, než tě vrátím zpátky do útulku.”

Naposledy ho políbil a odešel. Dovolil si se ještě ohlédnout přes rameno, okrajově ho napadlo, jestli to nepřehání, ale Tony se nezdál nespokojený. Zvedl se na loktech, oči mu plály vzrušením a radostí. To bylo dobré. Bylo to skvělé.

“Nesnáším, že odcházíš, ale za ten pohled na tvůj zadek to stojí!” Slyšel ještě Tonyho hulákat, když nastupoval do výtahu. Musel se pro sebe tiše zasmát. Očividně nebyl jediný, kdo se cítil bláznivě.

S úsměvem se zhoupl na patách, když před ním zastavilo auto a Natasha se na něj uličnicky usmála skrz otevřené okénko.

“Po dlouhé době jen my dva, starouši. Připravený?”

“Já vždycky,” přikývl a nastoupil. Natasha okamžitě vyrazila kupředu a zařadila se do provozu. V řízení byla stejná jako Tony, přesná, ale rychlá a splašená. Steve si na to začínal zvykat.

Chvíli mlčeli, byl si vědom, že si ho koutkem oka prohlíží a upřímně, bylo mu to jedno. Spokojeně se usmíval, díval se na cestu a hlavu měl plnou Tonyho. Měl bych se soustředit na misi, napadlo ho, ale ne že by to mělo nějaký účinek.

Natasha mu hodila do klína útlou složku a poklepala na ni prsty. “Ať zase nevrčíš, že ti nikdo nic neřekne.”

“Já nevrčím,” ohradil se zlehka, ale složku otevřel. Prohlédl si fotografii muže, kterého nikdy v životě neviděl, ale bylo mu jasné, že se jedná o agenta, kterého mají najít. Hali Nilsson, původem ze Švédska. Byl to muž ve středních letech se strhanými rysy a jasnýma zelenýma očima. Vědec, převážně zaměřený na chemii a biochemii. Steve rychle přejel očima zbytek informací a složku zavřel. O jeho výzkumu v ní nebylo ani slovo.

“Prý měl Furymu odevzdat výsledky výzkumu už před dvěma dny, ale neobjevil se,” řekla Natasha a zahnula do chudší čtvrti Queensu.

Zastavili před řadou činžovních domů a vystoupili, Steve se rozhlédl. Na ulici byli jen tři lidé, dvě děti a starý muž se psem. Nevěnovali jim moc pozornosti. Okolo projížděla auta, přes ulici byla právní kancelář a celé místo budilo vlastně docela příjemný dojem. Natasha ho šťouchla loktem do žeber.

“Čicháš nepříjemnosti?”

“Vlastně ne,” zavrtěl hlavou a následoval ji ke dveřím. Dovnitř je pustila holčička s růžovou čepicí, která zrovna vyběhla ven a se smíchem se utíkala přivítat s mužem vystupujícím z auta - pravděpodobně její otec. Steve se pousmál, tohle místo bylo možná chudé, ale mělo své kouzlo.

“Ty jsi konečně pozval na rande tu sestřičku, viď že jo?”

Překvapeně shlédl a věnoval Natashe zmatený pohled. Pozorovala ho, na rtech jí pohrával onen uličnický úsměv a dle výrazu v jejích očích Steve věděl, že ho studuje a je připravená odhalit jakoukoliv lež. Se shovívavým úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou.

“Tak tu holku z tělocvičny? Debbie?”

Znovu zavrtěl hlavou a vydal se nahoru do schodech. Chodby byly čisté a vzduchem se nesla vůně prostředku na podlahy. Natasha mu byla v patách.

“Tak tu agentku, kterou má teď pod křídly Hillová. Jak se jen jmenuje… Hannah!”

“Helen,” opravil ji a znovu trpělivě zavrtěl hlavou. “Nikoho jsem na rande nezval, Nat. Proč se vůbec ptáš?”

“No,” začala nevinně a její pohled se změnil na vševědoucí, obočí lehce povytažené vzhůru, “vypadáš nadmíru spokojeně. Asi jako chlap, který si po dlouhé době užil.”

Steve s úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou a povzdechl si.

“Nic ti neřeknu,” ujistil ji, pokračujíc v cestě. Věděl, že nemá smysl lhát, Natasha by to poznala hned. Ale mohl mlčet a mlžit, s tím nic nenadělá ani ona.

“Takže jsi s někým byl!” hvízdla obdivně. Steve si vysloužil poplácání po rameni. “Jsem na tebe pyšná.”

“Dej pokoj,” uchechtl se naoko otráveně, načež se zarazil. Stáli před dveřmi agenta Nilssona a na první pohled se zdálo, že je všechno v naprostém pořádku. Jenže Steve jasně cítil slabý pach rozkládajícího se těla. Znechuceně se ušklíbl.

“Přišli jsme pozdě.”

Zapřel se ramenem do dveří a za zvuku lámání dřeva a řinkotu bezpečnostního řetízku dveře vylomil dřív, než Natasha vylovila z kapsy svou kapesní sadu paklíčů. Pach byl nyní silnější, ne však tolik silný, aby se jim z toho zvedal žaludek.

“Bylo zamčeno zevnitř,” poznamenala Nat tiše a pomalu vklouzla do bytu, pistoli držíc u boku. V bytě bylo ticho, nikdo uvnitř nebyl. Steve opatrně překročil hromádku papírů na zemi, zavřel za nimi rozbité dveře a rozhlédl se.

Byt byla jen jedna místnost s kuchyňským koutem nalevo a dveřmi napravo. Po všech vertikálních plochách se válely haldy papírů, jednu celou stěnu zabírala bílá tabule pokrytá chemickými vzorci. Pach se linul ode dveří.

“Jdu tam,” řekla Natasha a obezřetně našlapovala. Zaváhala s rukou na klice, dopřála si hluboký nádech a otevřela. Steve se přinutil dýchat ústy.

Agent Nilsson ležel na špinavých bílých kachličkách, nahý, zamotaný do sprchového závěsu. Nat si k němu dřepla, pistoli schovala zpět do pouzdra a zkoumavě na něj hleděla. Steve využil její nepozornosti a rychle ťuknul na hodinky. Červený paprsek během vteřiny oskenoval celou místnost a zase zmizel. Natasha si ničeho nevšimla.

“Je mrtvý asi tři dny,” oznámila a ohlédla se přes rameno. “Nemá žádná zranění, kromě rány na hlavě. Nechce se mi tomu věřit, ale vypadá to, že uklouzl, když lezl z vany.”

Připojil se k ní a rovněž agenta prozkoumal pohledem. A musel souhlasit s jejím závěrem. Opravdu to vypadalo, že agent uklouzl, pokusil se chytit závěsu, ale ten se utrhl. Nilsson se udeřil do hlavy o záchodovou mísu a už se nepohnul.

“Takže to byla jen nehoda?” vydechl nevěřícně, Natasha přikývla. Rychle vstala, dál se mrtvým mužem nezaobírala a vykročila k laptopu. Steve jí zastoupil cestu.

“Co to děláš?” Nechápavě se na něj zamračila a celé její tělo se napnulo. Steve založil ruce na hrudi, hledíc jí do očí.

“Chci kopii toho výzkumu.”

“Cože?”

“Slyšela jsi,” Zamračil se. “Už mám dost Furyho tajností. Takže chci kopii.”

Neodpověděla hned. Ostražitě ho sledovala, zkoumala ho, studovala. Steve se ani nepohnul, pohled jí oplácel a cítil, jak atmosféra houstne. O její loajalitě vůči Furymu a SHIELDu moc dobře věděl a byl si vědom toho, že nyní stojí na velmi tenkém ledě. Nenáviděl se za to, že musel Natashu postavit do této pozice, pokoušet se ji přinutit neuposlechnout Furyho rozkaz. Ale neměl na výběr. Nebo si to alespoň myslel.

“Chceš to dát Starkovi…”

Přikývl. Jak již bylo řečeno, nemá cenu Tashe lhát. Pozná to. Cítí lež na míle daleko a pokud se chce dozvědět pravdu, udělá pro to vše. Proto Steve nelhal. Byl upřímný.

“Steve,” povzdechla si zmučeně a promnula si obočí. “To nemůžeš myslet vážně. Znáš Starka, vždycky udělá nějakou hloupost v zájmu vyššího dobra. A ty ses za něj už jednou zaručil. Takhle vás oba stáhne až na dno.”

Steve stiskl čelisti a jeho pohled ztvrdl. Věděl, že je na jejích slovech plno pravdy, ale on Tonymu věřil. Věřil, že neudělá hloupost a možná, že byl naivní, ale nemohl jinak. Poznal Tonyho tak, jak ho znala jen hrstka lidí.

“Něco se v poslední době s SHIELDem děje,” řekl pomalu a měl znovu její plnou pozornost. Nic neřekla, ale výraz v její tváři byla dostatečná odpověď. “Musela sis toho všimnout, Natasho. Něco se děje. Fury nám říká ještě méně než kdy předtím, provádějí výzkumy, o kterých nechce, abychom věděli. Opravdu si myslíš, že nám řekne, na čem Nilsson pracoval? Neřekne. Poslal nás dva, protože ví, že splníme misi a nebudeme pokládat žádné otázky. Ale s tím jsem už skončil, Nat.”

Jeho pohled zvlídněl a ruce spustil podél těla, pousmál se. “Mám o nás všechny starost. Tohle,” ukázal rukou okolo nich, “je určitě nějak spjato s Avengers. Možná jsem blázen, ale mám ten pocit. A věř mi, že nedovolím, aby se komukoliv z vás něco stalo. Klidně půjdu proti SHIELDu, když to bude nutné.”

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi ticho, ale Steve věděl, že vyhrál. Bylo to trpké vítězství, neboť vidět Natashin vnitřní boj odrážející se jí ve tváři nebylo příjemné. Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl flash disk.

“Prosím, věř mi” řekl a podal jí ho. Povzdechla si a ramena jí poklesla.

“Jsi blázen, Steve. Ale věřím ti,” usmála se, flash disk si vzala a odešla k laptopu. Pracovala v tichosti, Steve jí hleděl přes rameno a v hrudi se mu rozléval teplý pocit vděku.

“Ale musíš mi říct, kdo je ta šťastná,” ozvala se po několika minutách se smíchem v hlase. Steve si povzdechl a jemně jí stiskl rameno.

“To se nestane.”

“Jsi krutý. Jak si ji mám proklepnout, když ani nevím, o koho jde?”

“Nijak,” usmál se, schoval nabízený flash disk zpátky do kapsy a otočil se k odchodu. Dají vědět Furymu, aby poslal někoho, kdo se o Nilssona postará, doručí mu laptop a budou to mít konečně z krku. Steve se těšil zpátky do věže, měl přece ještě jistou práci. Nedokázal zabránit úsměvu, který se mu rozlil po tváři.

“Jednou mi ji musíš představit,” rozhodla Natasha nakonec. “Abych ti ji mohla schválit.”

“To jistě jednou udělám,” slíbil s tichým smíchem, když nastupovali do auta. Byl si jistý, že Natasha netuší, že ona záhadná _ona_ je vlastně on. Nebo v to alespoň doufal.

Když se Steve dostal domů, bylo už dávno po poledni a Tony byl pryč. Nemusel se ptát Jarvise, aby to zjistil. Bylo to zvláštní, ale zkrátka to poznal. Nebylo to tak, že by věž byla někdy úplně prázdná, to ne. Dole v lobby bylo stále mnoho lidí, stejně tak v laboratořích, to Steve věděl. Ale když byl Tony pryč, cítil to.

Zamířil ke kuchyni, na kuchyňský ostrůvek odložil noviny a uvařil si čaj. Na základně se nakonec zdržel déle, rozhovor s Furym byl nepříjemný, jako by snad tušil, že ho Steve neuposlechl. Měl štěstí, že se Natasha rozhodla mu věřit, neprozradila ho a kryla mu záda. Byl jí vděčný.

"Kde je Tony, Jarvisi?" zeptal se. Stál u okna, upíjel čaj a bezmyšlenkovitě pozoroval zasněžený New York. Za chvíli měly být Vánoce. A jemu to bylo upřímně ukradené. Měl by sehnat Tonymu dárek? A ostatním z týmu? Budou vůbec nějak Vánoce slavit? Nevěděl.

"Odjel za doktorem Bannerem, pomoct mu se stěhováním," odpověděl Jarvis okamžitě. "Měli by být brzy zpátky."

"Děkuji."

Několik minut se nepohnul a jen nadále pozoroval padající vločky. Přemýšlel, hlavou mu vířilo mnoho myšlenek a ještě více starostí. Aniž by to plánoval, vzpomněl si na Ruby. Cítil mrazení v zádech, když si vybavil její tvář, sice usměvavou, ale zvláštním způsobem neupřímnou. Něco na ní nehrálo, ani s odstupem nezměnil názor.

"Jarvisi, kdybych ti řekl místo a čas, dokázal bys mi sehnat záznamy z kamer?" zeptal se polohlasem a dopřál si další doušek pomalu chladnoucího čaje. Sladká chuť se mu rozlila po jazyku, spokojeně zavřel oči.

"Záleží o jaké místo by šlo, kapitáne. K veřejným prostranstvím mám neustálý přístup, ale kdyby šlo například o nějakou soukromou instituci, mohl by to být problém a musel bych to prokonzultovat s panem Starkem."

"Nákupní centrum."

"Tak to nebude nejmenší problém, kapitáne," ujistil ho Jarvis a rozsvítil po jeho pravici holografickou obrazovku. Steve se pootočil a dal Jarvisovi požadované informace. Netrvalo to ani pár vteřin a Jarvis otevřel čtyři okna. Steve viděl sám sebe a Tonyho, seděli u stolu, Tonyho ruka byla na té jeho a nakláněli se k sobě nevhodně blízko. Ztěžka polknul, když si na tu situaci vzpomněl a pocítil směsici vzrušení a podráždění. Nevinný, pche. To tak.

Následný mráz v zádech byl horší, než předtím. Pozoroval Ruby, kterak k nim přistoupila zpoza Stevových zad. Byla tak blízko, stačilo, aby natáhla ruku a dotkla by se ho. A on o ní po celou dobu nevěděl. Ano, musel s jistým zahanbením přiznat, že se v tu chvíli věnoval jen Tonymu, ale nikdy nepřestal být obezřetný. Jeho tělo vnímalo osoby v jejich blízkosti, moc dobře si uvědomoval tu ženu s dítětem na ramenou, která okolo nich prošla jen pár vteřin před Ruby, nebo tu skupinu teenagerů. Věděl o každé osobě, která byla v jejich blízkosti. Jen ne o Ruby, dokud na ně nepromluvila. Takhle se k němu uměla přiblížit jen hrstka lidí, například Clint, když se opravdu snažil; nebo Natasha.

Steve ztuhl. Nedělalo mu problém vybavit si oči toho děvčete, pohled, kterým je oba sledovala. A uvědomil si, že Natasha měla úplně stejný pohled, zrovna dneska, když spolu vstupovali do bytu agenta Nilssona, nebo kdykoliv jindy, kdy jim mohlo jít o život. Byl to ostrý pohled, obezřetný. Pohled člověka, který jasně vnímá sebemenší detaily, protože ví, že i drobná nepozornosti ho může stát život. Pohled člověka, který je zvyklý pohybovat se v životu ohrožujících situacích. Takový pohled obyčejné středoškolačky nemívají.

"Tady, to černovlasé děvče," upozornil Jarvise a záběry ve všech oknech se na ni zaměřily. "Mohl bys zjistit, kdo to je?"

"Jistě, kapitáne," ujistil ho a chvíli se nic nedělo. Steve Ruby pozoroval a jeho neklid rostl. Neměl sebemenší důkaz, jen svůj zlý pocit, ale i ten stačil. Cítil, že je to děvče nebezpečné.

"Nebude to nakonec tak snadné," ozval se Jarvis znovu a Steve by přísahal, že slyšel v jeho hlase podráždění. "Prošla okolo třinácti kamer, ale ani jedna plně nezachytila její tvář. Musela vědět, jak jsou rozmístěné, kapitáne. Budu muset její tvář slepit z fragmentů z rozdílných kamer. Není to nemožné, ale zabere to čas."

Steve přikývl. "Jistě, Jarvisi, to nevadí. Děkuji za pomoc."

"Nemáte za co, kapitáne."

"A... Jarvisi? Myslíš, že bys o tom mohl neříct Tonymu?"

Jarvis neodpověděl hned a kdyby to byl člověk, Steve by řekl, že nad odpovědí přemýšlí.

"Nemám ve zvyku panu Starkovi lhát."

"Jistě, jistěže ne. Kdyby se zeptal, samozřejmě mu vše řekni, ale kdyby se nezeptal... mohl bys o tom pomlčet?"

"To bych asi mohl," uznal Jarvis nakonec a Steve si oddechl a znovu poděkoval. Pamatoval si, jak nespokojený Tony byl, když byl vůči Ruby nedůvěřivý. Bylo mu jasné, že kdyby se Tony dozvěděl, o co Jarvise požádal, nebyl by dvakrát nadšený.

Pohledem zabloudil zpět k oknu, cítil svrbění v prstech. Zachtělo se mu kreslit atmosféra za oknem se zdála tak pokojná. Nakonec si pro sebe přikývl, vrátil se pro bundu a skicák a vyšel ven na terasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve se jen o Tonyho a svůj tým bojí a tak vidí nepřítele opravdu ve všem, co se pohne. Ale kdo by se mu divil? 
> 
> Ta zmínka o tom, že Tony by mohl sejmou SHIELD, kdyby chtěl a ani by ho to nestálo moc velké úsilí, well... Takhle se na to dívám já. Tony je prudce inteligentní a jeho mozek může být jeho největší zbraní. Upřímně, je trochu jako Tyrion Lannister z Hry o trůny a jeho "That's what I do. I drink and I know things." 
> 
> A otázka týdne zní: Kdybyste byli součástí MCU, kým byste byli? Padouch, agent SHIELDu, napravený špion? Nejlepší kamarád někoho z našich hrdinů? Jsem si jistá, že si alespoň někdo z vás představoval, že do toho světa taky patří, tak se mi svěřte se svými tajnými tužbami!
> 
> Já se musím přiznat, že když si sama sebe dosazuji do nějakého příběhu, mám ve zvyku vymyslet si neskutečně traumatizující minulost xD Ale přitom bych byla stále ta dobrá. Takže něco jako Bucky, upřímně. Člověk, kterého okolnosti (nebo padouši) donutili dělat špatné věci, ale je v jádru ten dobrý. 
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení, budu ráda za vaše kudos i komentáře, mám vás všechny ráda a uvidíme se zase příští středu. S bonusovými kapitolami teď na chvíli přestanu, nerada bych vás rozmazlila :D 
> 
> Mějte se hezky!
> 
> Stay safe!


	19. 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přeji krásný den, lidičky! 
> 
> Tak co, koho se týká znovunavrácení se do školy po 25. květnu? U nás o tom byl jen krátký rozhovor, rodiče rozhodli, že bráchu do školy posílat nebudou. Umíte si představit tu radost desetiletého, když zjistí, že bude mít opravdu dlouhé prázdniny? :D
> 
> Dnešní kapitola je docela dlouhá, plná informací, pomalu narůstajícího napětí a opatrného oťukávání. Přeji krásné čtení!

Tony nebyl urážlivý člověk. Opravdu ne, ani trošičku. A žárlivý? No to už vůbec ne! Takže když pomohl Bruceovi odtahat poslední krabici a vzal ho do svých laboratoří, neurazil se, když ho jeho Science Bro přestal poslouchat ve chvíli, kdy se otevřely dveře. A když ho začal úplně ignorovat ve chvíli, kdy mu Tony řekl, že může použít vše, co v laboratoři najde, byl naprosto v klidu. Opravdu, chápal Bruceovo nadšení a moc dobře věděl, jak úžasné laboratoře ve Stark Tower jsou. Vždyť je taky sám projektoval.

Takže, jak již bylo řečeno, Tony se ani trochu neurazil. Ještě dvakrát na sebe zkusil upoutat pozornost, ale Bruce se plně věnoval monitoru a přenášení dat týkající se jeho výzkumu a Tonymu odpovídal pouze zamručením nebo prázdnými větami, jako by mluvil s otravným dítětem.

“Hodím ti do postele pavouky. Takové ty velké chlupaté, které tak miluješ.”

“To zní skvěle, Tony,” ujistil ho nezaujatě, načež si začal mručet cosi týkající se již zmíněného výzkumu. Tony se otočil na patě a zmizel zpět ve výtahu, rozhodně ne uraženě.

“Kdybych vás neznal, pane, myslel bych si, že žárlíte na svůj vlastní spektrometr.” Neodpustil si Jarvis, jako kdyby se opravdu bavil. Tony neodpověděl, jen založil ruce na hrudi a ze všech sil se snažil nešpulit uraženě rty. Protože Tony Stark nebyl urážlivý člověk.

“Už se Steve vrátil?”

“Ano, pane. Je nahoře, skicuje. Mám mu říct, že se po něm ptáte?”

“Ne, díky, Jarve.” Mávl rukou a nálada se mu zase trochu zlepšila. Steve ho nebude ignorovat, bude mít jeho plnou pozornost a bude si moct postěžovat na celý svět, až mu z toho bude chtít prasknout hlava. Spokojeně se zazubil a přikývl.

Chvíli postával uprostřed místnosti, houpal se na patách a rozhlížel se. Pohled mu sjel na pohovku a po zádech mu přeběhlo příjemné mrazení. Většinou se Tonymu noční aktivity slévaly do rozmazaných obrázků a věci si pamatoval jen matně, ať už měl v krvi alkohol či ne. Ale vzpomínky na včerejší noc byly zcela jasné a když zavřel oči, svíraly se mu slabiny a neviděl nic jiného než ten neuvěřitelně modrý chtivý pohled jeho supervojáka. _Jeho_ , napadlo ho hrdě.

Nicméně, když už je o něm řeč, kde je? Znovu přejel místnost pohledem, ale byla prázdná. Od rána se nic nezměnilo, kromě novin na kuchyňském ostrůvku a absence jejich oblečení, které nechali včera večer rozházené po podlaze. Nepochyboval o tom, že to byl Steve, kdo po nich uklidil. Ten člověk byl neskutečný magor na pořádek. Tony se mu jednou vetřel do bytu, jen tak, protože chtěl, a kdyby neviděl bundu přehozenou přes židli a skicáky na stole, myslel by si, že tam Steve nebydlí. Armáda ho vycepovala dokonale, napadlo ho tehdy. Ach bože, čistí pořád podlahu kartáčkem na zuby? Bude se muset zeptat!

Tony si ho nakonec všiml. Steve seděl v ratanovém křesle venku na terase - Tony si ani nevzpomínal, že je někde ve věži ratanový nábytek, pravděpodobně ho pořídila Pepper - s nohama opřenými o prosklené zábradlí. Rychle se zabalil do deky a vyšel za ním do chladu.

“Už tě jednadvacáté století nebaví a chceš se vrátit do ledu?” zeptal se nenuceně, došel k němu. Steve vzhlédl a přestože se široce usmál, tvářil se nechápavě. Tony mu smetl vrstvu sněhu z ramene.

“Jak dlouho tu už sedíš?”

“Ou…” Steve se na sebe zamyšleně podíval a překvapeně zamrkal na své sněhem pokryté nohy. To si neuvědomil, že prakticky zapadal? Tony mírně přimhouřil oči a pohlédl na skicák spočívající mu na klíně. Steve zrovna kreslil baletku, která byla až nápadně podobná Natashe, ale dle dalších mokrých zvlněných stránek Tony poznal, že to nebyla první kresba, kterou venku vytvořil. Ani druhá.

“Ztratil jsem pojem o čase,” uznal trochu zahanbeně, sundávaje nohy ze zábradlí. Se zašklebením se protáhl. Tváře a uši měl rudé od mrazu a Tony se divil, že byl ještě schopný pohybovat prsty. Nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou, sebral ze země hrnek s čajem a zakroužil jím. Na hladině se už vytvořila tenká krusta ledu.

“No to vidím. Hele, za dalších sedmdesát let tu už nebudu a to by sis přece nenechal ujít.” Zašklebil se na něj a zlehka ho udeřil do ramene. “Tak pojď dovnitř, nanuku. Udělám ti čaj.”

Načež se otočil na patě a vydal se zpět ke dveřím. Steve měl možná jinou termoregulaci, ale on ne a nehodlal umrznout. Tony neměl rád zimu, nikdy neměl a nehodlal to měnit. Sníh snášel jen, když se vydal lyžovat do Alp, ale stejně to vždycky cestou zpátky vzal přes Zanzibar a vyvalil se na pláži. Uměl Steve lyžovat? Pravděpodobně ne, ale to šlo napravit.

Steve se k němu hned připojil, vysoukal se z bundy a sesunul se na barovou stoličku, zatímco Tony se odhodlaně pustil do přípravy čaje a kávy.

“Jak šlo stěhování?”

“Dobře,” pokrčil rameny a zamračil se. “Dokud jsem Bruceovi neukázal laboratoře. Vyměnil mě za všechny ty hračičky, chápeš to?”

Tony věděl, že tentokrát uražené špulení rtů nepotlačil, ale bylo mu to jedno, před Stevem mohl. 

“To si dovolil hodně,” uznal s vážným výrazem a rovněž se zamračil, ale koutky mu cukaly do úsměvu. Visel pohledem na jeho rtech a Tony se zdařile tvářil, že nedělá to samé. Vzpomínky na minulou noc se opět vrátili a jen silou vůle v sobě zadusil naprosto nedůstojné zakňučení. Kdyby mohl zbytek věčnosti strávit jen se Stevem a jeho rty, byl by šťastný a nikdy by si nestěžoval.

“To si teda dovolil.” S rukama založenými na hrudi našpulil rty ještě více a pozorně Steva sledoval. Viděl, jak mu ohryzek poskočil a oči potemněly. Příjemné mrazení v zádech bylo zpět stejně jako dobře známý tlak ve slabinách.

“Možná bych tě mohl nějak odreagovat.”

“Máš na mysli něco konkrétního?” Povytáhl Tony obočí a neubránil se vítěznému úsměvu, když Steve sklouzl ze stoličky a vykročil k němu. Šel pomalu, ladně, jako šelma při lovu (což bylo zajímavé přirovnání, když Tony zvážil, že ho před několika hodinami označil za štěně) a ani na okamžik jeho pohled neopustil Tonyho oči. Jemně ho uchopil za zátylek a Tony spustil ruce a položil mu je na boky. Steve měl ohromné dlaně. Tony se nikdy nepovažoval za malého muže, ale v porovnání se supervojákem se cítil drobný. Překvapivé na tom bylo, že mu to vůbec nevadilo.

Steve klesl pohledem na Tonyho rty, než opět vzhlédl. Tony s úsměvem přimhouřil oči. Tentokrát se žádná žádost o svolení nekonala, natiskl se mu na rty dřív, než Steve stihl promluvit. Slyšel ho se tiše uchechtnou, ale neprotestoval. Ochotně polibek oplácel a v příští chvíli Tony ztratil pevnou půdu pod nohama.

Steve ho vysadil na kuchyňský ostrůvek a nadále plenil jeho ústa. Tony mu tál pod rukama. Objal ho kolo krku a nohy mu zahákl za stehna, jen aby ho k sobě natiskl co nejvíce. Mnohokrát během těch předchozích měsíců uvažoval, jestli je líbat chlapa jiné. A ne, nic na tom nebylo. Pořád stejná práce rty a jazykem. Možná snad ještě lepší.

Rozhodně to bylo lepší.

Oba sebou trhli, když kávovar zapípal a Tony vnitřně proklel Jarvise. Nikdy předtím nepípal, tím si byl naprosto jistý. Co měl sakra Jarvis za problém?

Steve se ohlédl a tiše se uchechtl, než se zase obrátil zpátky a o půl kroku ustoupil. Tony nespokojeně zamručel, snažíc se popadnout dech. Voják se na něj sladce usmál.

“Už netrucuješ.”

“Já netrucoval!” ohradil se Tony dotčeně a založil ruce na hrudi. Pche, takové lži! Steve jen zatřepal hlavou a vtiskl mu poslední polibek na rty, než přešel ke kávovaru a nalil jim oběma šálek kávy. Využil toho a se skousnutým rtem obdivoval Stevovo pozadí. S hrůzou si uvědomil, že si na něj včera ani nesáhl! Pohroma, musí to nahradit!

Převzal si nabízený hrneček a jeho pozornost zaujalo něco jiného. Zamračil se, chytil Steva za bradu a naklonil mu hlavu na stranu. Předtím si toho nevšiml, neboť měl tváře zbarvené mrazem. Steve si povzdechl. Těsně pod okem se mu táhl rudý flek, který pomalu ale jistě začínal chytat fialový odstín. Tony povytáhl obočí.

“A teď, co kdybys řekl strýčkovi Skrblíkovi kde jsi přišel k té modřině?”

“Nejsi skrblík, Tony,” oponoval Steve okamžitě, snažíc se odvést pozornost jinam. Moc mu to nešlo, ale Tony na jeho hru přistoupil. Stejně věděl, že to z něj nakonec dostane.

“To možná ne, ale z My z Kačerova to byla moje nejoblíbenější postava. Byl vtipný, bohatý, hamižný a měl úžasný cylindr. Chtěl jsem si takový pořídit, ale dneska se už nesluší je nosit, bohužel.”

Steve mlčel a rozpačitě a nechápavě se usmíval. Tony obrátil oči ke stropu.

“Aha, jasně, neznáš My z Kačerova. Nevadí, to doženeš,” mávl rukou. “A víš, že se strýček Skrblík rád koupal v penězích? No fakt! Jednou jsem to chtěl zkusit. Vybral jsem pět tisíc dolarů jen v pennies a nechal je nasypat do prázdného bazénu. Málem jsem si zlomil nos, když jsem do nich skočil,” rozesmál se nad tou vzpomínkou. Měl v sobě tehdy skoro celou láhev whisky a pokud ho paměť nepletla, prohnal si nosem bílý prášek. Jo, to byly časy. Ale to Steve vědět nemusel.

“Nicméně, zpět k tématu! Kdo tě praštil? Myslel jsem, že jedete jen mrknout na nějakého vědce. Naštval se, když jsi mu sáhl na petriho misky? Na udělátka se vědcům nesahá, Steve.”

“Ne, Tony. Byl už mrtvý, když jsme přijeli.”

Zarazil se a věnoval Stevovi další zkoumavý pohled. Nepostřehl žádný náznak viny, což bylo jen a jen dobře. Steve měl ve zvyku dávat si za vinu i věci, za které nemohl.

“Oh… To je nemilé… Něco se mu vymklo z ruky?”

“Jo, sprchování,” zašklebil se nenadšeně. “Podle všeho uklouzl a rozbil si hlavu o záchodovou mísu.”

“Uklouzl ve sprše? Nemůžu uvěřit, že je taková smrt opravdu skutečná.”

“Nikdy jsi neuklouzl ve sprše?”

“Jistěže ne! Teda, určitě jo, ale to jsem musel být opilý a nepamatuju si to… Takže, věděc to nebyl a nepřijde mi pravděpodobné, že by tě praštila jeho mrtvola… Takže, kdo to byl?”

Steve mlčel. Odvrátil pohled, dlouze si povzdechl a opatrně upil z hrnečku. Tony trpělivě čekal a pozoroval ho, zatímco mu jednou nohou znovu přejel po stehně.

“Agentka Cohenová,” zamumlal nakonec skoro neslyšitelně. Tony nakrčil nechápavě obočí.

“A proč tě agentka praštila? Pronesl jsi nějakou sexistickou poznámku? Steve, to se v dnešní době dělat nesmí! Poštveš na sebe feministky.”

Steve se tiše zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou: “Ne, Tony, nic jsem jí neřekl. Jen…” znovu si povzdechl a vzhlédl k němu, “jen jsem s ní byl docela nedávno na schůzce.”

“Ah… A proto tě dneska praštila? Proč vůbec chodíš s agentkama na schůzku, když si jsi docela jasně vědom toho, že za tenhle tým nekopeš?”

Tony byl dokonale zmatený. Myslel si, že Steve nikam s nikým nechodí. Bavil se o tom s Clintem a Brucem! Avengers byli jediní lidé, se kterými se stýkal, kromě Peggy a Sama Wilsona. A když teď stoprocentně věděl o Stevově orientaci, dávalo to ještě menší smysl.

“Domluvila mi to Natasha a mně přišlo opravdu neslušné agentku Cohenovou odmítnout.”

Ah tak! Amazonka zakročila a rozhodla se, že z našeho uzavřeného vojáka udělá lva salónů. Mazané. A naprosto k ničemu, Nat, naprosto k ničemu. Tony se vnitřně dmul pýchou, že věděl něco, co Natasha zatím nezjistila.

“Hmmm, jo, to zní jako ty. A od té doby ses jí neozval, ona se naštvala a praštila tě?”

“Tak nějak,” přikývl zahanbeně a dotřetice si povzdechl. Natáhl se pro noviny vedle Tonyho a podal mu je. “A taky viděla tohle.”

Tony cítil, jak mu srdce pokleslo snad až do kalhot. Odložil hrnek a nejistě noviny rozložil, přestože jasně věděl, co v nich bude. Noviny dneska ještě neviděl, ale jestli Steve dostal pěstí od holky, která si u něj dělala naděje, mohla v nich být tedy jen jediná věc.

A ano, jeho domněnka se hned potvrdila.

“Ahá! Ah… Oh… Ty jsem ještě neviděl. No ale sluší nám to, nemyslíš?” dostal ze sebe s předstíraným nadšením. Hlas se mu ke konci téměř zlomil. Steve se shovívavě pousmál.

Titulní stránku zdobily fotografie jeho a Steva, jedna ze hřbitova, kdy ho Steve držel v náruči; druhá z nákupního centra. Fotograf byl šikovný, podařilo se mu je vyfotit zrovna ve chvíli, kdy měl Tony položenou ruku na té Stevově. Vše samozřejmě doplňoval ohromný titulek a krátký text, obsahujíc pouze domněnky o jejich vztahu a zmínku o výročí smrti Tonyho rodičů. Samozřejmě, že to paparazzi věděli. Celý svět věděl, že Tony navštěvoval jejich hroby jen jednou ročně. Znechucením se mu zkroutil žaludek, někteří lidé byli zkrátka bezpáteřní hajzlové a fotili slavné osobnosti i na _hřbitovech!_ Tony si udělal v hlavě poznámku, že je zažaluje. Duševní újma, narušování soukromí a podobné ptákoviny. Na to lidi slyší.

Tony opatrně vzhlédl. Steve mezitím přešel zpět k barové stoličce a posadil se. Nyní se lokty opíral o linku, bradu si podpíral propletenými prsty a nepřítomně pozoroval hladinu kávy v hrnečku. Tony pátral v jeho tváři a neskutečně se mu ulevilo. Děsil se, že se bude tvářit stejně, jako tehdy, když tak dokonale zakročila Bettany. Tony věděl, že na to nikdy nezapomene.

Viděl Steva čelit armádě mimozemšťanů, viděl ho se postavit jedoucímu tanku, viděl ho se postavit Hulkovi! A vždy jen se štítem v ruce. A nikdy, ani jedinkrát, Steve nevypadal, že by měl strach. Ale když jim tehdy Jarvis ukázal titulní stránku Daily News, Steve měl ve tváři čilý teror. Ten typ strachu, o kterém Tony věděl, že nikdy plně nepochopí.

Hodil noviny do koše a došel zpět k němu, ruku mu obtočil okolo ramen. Steve vzhlédl. Mírně se usmál. Nebyl vyděšený, díky bohu nebyl. Spíš vypadal, že toho má dost. Dokázal sice přiznat pravdu o sobě partě děcek (a měl velké štěstí, že to ani jedno z nich nenatočilo. Tony to pozoroval a zatím se žádné takové video neobjevilo) a Tonymu, ale očividně ještě nebyl připravený, aby o tom věděl celý svět. Tony si povzdechl.

Mohl říct Jarvisovi, aby stáhl veškeré fotografie a články z internetu, to by nebyl problém. Mohl použít své kontakty a předejít tak dalším článkům v novinách. Ale to by bylo, jako kdyby se proletěl nad New Yorkem s obrovskou cedulí hlásající “Spím s Kapitánem Amerikou!” Akorát by vše potvrdil.

Takhle neměli nic, jen pár fotek a plno teorií. A ano, i toho se lidé chytí jako mouchy na med, ale dokud ani jeden nic nepotvrdí, nebude to oficiální. Tonymu bylo jedno, co se o něm povídá. Za ty roky si zvykl a naučil se, že nemá smysl proti mediálním sviním bojovat. Stevovi to ale jedno nebylo.

Stiskl mu rameno a posadil se na druhou stoličku. S bradou v dlani ještě chvíli přemýšlel. Oba byli zticha, atmosféra ne přímo nepříjemná, ale už ne tolik uvolněná jako předtím.

“Měl ještě někdo nějaké připomínky?”

Steve zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne, nikdo. Pár lidí se divně dívalo, ale mohl jsem si to jen představovat.” Trhl nejistě rameny. Tony přikývl a zamnul si ruce.

“Okej, to je dobře. Tak prostě budem víc diskrétní, když spolu budem někde venku. Ne, že by se to dělo často,” uchechtl se. Steve zpozorněl. Zvedl k němu hlavu a pozorně si ho prohlížel, jako by očekával, že to Tony nemyslí vážně a vzápětí se rozesměje. Neudělal to, jen na Steva mrkl.

“Nevadilo by ti to…?” zeptal se opatrně. “Já… No, myslel jsem si, že by mi nevadilo o tom veřejně mluvit… Ale asi jsem se přepočítal.” Uchechtl se a zavrtěl nad tím hlavou. Tonymu se zdálo, že se za to stydí. Zašklebil se a chytil ho na okamžik za ruku. Upřímně, byl vděčný, že nemá takový vnitřní blok jako Steve. Klidně by mohl teď hned jít před kameru, říct to celému světu a v noci se v klidu vyspat.

“V klidu, Steve. Vždyť to ještě ani není dvacet čtyři hodin, co jsme… co se… Hm. Co se něco odehrálo.” Naznačil mezi nimi rukou se zamyšleným zamračením. Netušil, jak to pojmenovat. Nebyla to jednorázová věc, ale ani se nejednalo o žili šťastně až do smrti. Jo, to nesmyslné mávání ruky jim prozatím muselo stačit.

“Přesně tak,” souhlasil napjatě a pohyb jeho ruky kopíroval. “Navíc, sám jsi říkal, že nevíš, jestli to vůbec bude fungovat.”

“Jo, jo, to jsem říkal.”

“Říkal. Jo. Takže o tom možná zatím nemusíme s nikým mluvit?” navrhl a Tony okamžitě přikývl. Jo. Jo, to znělo jako plán. Až na to, že to rychle dojde Clintovi… A Pepper to vlastně řekl ještě dřív, než k něčemu došlo. A Bruce s nimi teď bydlel a i když se většinou tvářil, že neumí napočítat do pěti, jeho sedm Ph.D. bylo dostatečným důkazem, že má docela úchvatnou mozkovou kapacitu. Ačkoliv, v mnoha ohledech byl přímo ukázkově natvrdlý. Pokud nedošlo ke změnám, stále mu nedošlo, že je do něj Natasha zamilovaná až po uši.

Nakonec se domluvili na tom, že pokud k tomu dojde, nebudou to tajit před týmem. Tony mu řekl, že Clint docela jistě ví a Steve pro změnu přiznal, že i Natasha něco tuší a určitě jí to dojde ve chvíli, kdy uvidí noviny. Takže ano, omezili se na úzký kruh přátel a Tony soudil, že s tím byl Steve spokojený. Rozhodně se uvolnil a konverzace přestala být tolik rozpačitá.

On sám se rozhodl informovat jen Pepper. Happy byl sice skvělý chlap, ale někdy nevěděl, kdy má mlčet a Tony nehodlal riskovat, že je někomu práskne. A u Rhodeyho si nebyl jistý. Stále měl v paměti ten minulý telefonát a ačkoliv si byl docela jistý, že tak vyšiloval jen z představy, že Tony _svedl_ a _zkazil_ národní ikonu (vážně, Rhodey, kdyby věděl kdo koho _kazí_ ), nebyl si stoprocentně jistý. Co když je Rhodey skrytý homofob a Tony byl natolik slepý, že si toho za celé ty roky ani nevšiml? Hrůzná představa!

Dopili kávu v konečně trochu příjemném tichu, načež Steve podal Tonymu hodinky a flash disk. Tony spráskl ruce.

“Konečně nějaká špinavá tajemství!” vykřikl nadšeně a hnal se do dílny. “Pojď!”

Nepočkal na něj, seběhl schody a okamžitě se vrhnul do židle. “Jarvi, drahý, vstávej. Máme práci. A o tom kávovaru si ještě promluvíme.”

“Jen jsem zkoušel, jestli správně funguje, pane,” bránil se kysele, Tony střelil po jedné z kamer nevrlý pohled. Bylo možné, aby byl _jeho_ Jarvis homofob? Pokud ano, muselo dojít k chybě v kódu a to se musí napravit.

Jarvis rozsvítil všechny obrazovky a promítl na ně data z flash disku i z hodinek. Tony se podrbal ve vlasech a vousech. “Tohle bude trvat.”

“Jak dlouho?” Steve stál za ním se založenými pažemi a zvědavým okem pozoroval obrazovky. Tonymu bylo jasné, že nerozumí ničemu, co vidí, ale upřímně, i on bude potřebovat chvilku, aby pochopil, na co se dívá. Natasha sice dokázala zkopírovat obsah počítače na disk (bylo mu jasné, že to neudělal Steve… Ne, Steve se sotva naučil používat Google), jenže vše bylo dokonale zašifrované.

“No, uvidíme,” Otočil se na něj. “Pár hodin, pravděpodobně.”

“Dobře,” přikývl a na okamžik zaváhal. Nakonec se ale sklonil, krátce Tonyho políbil na rty a odešel se posadit na pohovku. Tony si spokojeně olízl rty a všiml si, že si Steve přinesl skicák. Výborně, každý má svou práci.

Zatřepal hlavou, aby zahnal myšlenky na ty jeho růžové rty, které by měl nejradši hned teď zpátky na těch svých, a otočil se k obrazovkám. Vážně, kdy začal být tak závislý na něčích dotecích a polibcích? Stárneš, Starku.

“Tak jdeme na to. Jarvi, pusť mi něco.”

Dílnu zaplnily libé tóny jeho oblíbených Black Sabbath a s nově nalezeným elánem se pustil do práce. Podařilo se mu z hlavy vypudit veškeré myšlenky na Steva a jeho rty (nebyl to snadný úkol) a plně se ponořil do dešifrování získaných dat. A sakra, ani to nebyl snadný úkol. Tony docela litoval, že je onen vědec po smrti, protože člověk, který dokáže svou práci zašifrovat takhle promyšleným způsobem, si zaslouží uznání Tonyho Starka.

Na druhou stranu to v něm probouzelo jistou nervozitu. Mrtvý vědec musel pracovat na něčem opravdu tajném a nebezpečném, když nechtěl, aby se k tomu jen tak někdo dostal. Tonyho napadlo, jestli se to podaří Furymu. Nepochyboval o tom, že je SHIELD plný schopných lidí, ale upřímně, nikdo nemá na něj a Jarvise. Jestli Fury neví jak na to, nikdy se do toho počítače nedostane.

Práce se mu slévala v jedno. Neuvědomoval si, jak dlouho pracoval. Sem tam se mu na stole objevil hrnek s kávou a později s čajem, což bylo neskutečně milé gesto a Tony si řekl, že musí později Stevovi poděkovat. Musel si čaj sice dochutit něčím ostřejším a cítil přitom, jak se mu dvě modré oči snaží propálit zezadu do hlavy, ale to nevadilo.

Voják byl po celou dobu zticha. Kreslil si, na něčem pracoval a v jednu chvíli ho Tony přistihl, že si hraje s jeho roboty. Zarazil se nad tím pohledem, Steve se usmíval a házel Dum-E a U polštář. Při devíti z deseti hodech ho nechytili, ale Steve se nevzdával a pokračovali. Nakonec ho vždy chytili a dokonce mu ho i házeli zpátky a ano, Tony je několik minut jen bez pohnutí sledoval. Bylo to podivně roztomilé, vidět Steva, kterak si hraje s jeho dětm- roboty! S jeho roboty.

“Nerozmazli mi je,” varoval ho. “Budou pak po mně chtít, ať si s nimi hraju a nebudou chtít pracovat.”

Steve se jen zářivě usmál, Dum-E se na Tonyho otočil a zaklapal kleštěmi, než obrátil svou pozornost ke Stevovi. Tony nafoukl uraženě tváře, Dum-E na něj byl drzý!

“Předělám tě na kávovar,” pohrozil mu a vrátil se zpět k práci. Steve se tiše smál, Dum-E byl nadále drzý, U se tvářil, že neví, o co jde a Tony uvažoval, kdy naposledy dokázal pracovat s někým jiným v místnosti. Jo, asi nikdy.

Že je Steve pryč si Tony uvědomil jen díky tomu, že se oba roboti opět objevili po jeho boku. Tony jim věnoval uražený pohled a slíbil jim, že si ještě promluví, než se rozhlédl po dílně. Jop, Steve byl fuč, ale nechal po sobě skicák, takže měl asi v plánu se vrátit. Fakt, ten chlap se uměl pohybovat jako duch.

Otočil se zpět k obrazovkám a prohlédl si dosavadní pokrok. Podařilo se mu to rozlousknout a teď už jen čekal, až to Jarvis dodělá. Výborně.

“Držím ti palce, Jarve,” oznámil a vrhl se k pohovce. Nikdy Stevovy skicáky neviděl a nehodlal si tuhle příležitost nechat ujít. Spěšně ho prolistoval a obdivně hvízdl. Steve byl vážně dobrý. Kreslil toho hodně a očividně vše, co viděl. Stránky byly plné všedních věcí, portrétů a očividně i abstraktního umění, alespoň to tak vypadalo. Ne, že by o tom Tony něco věděl. Umění šlo mimo něj a nikdy nepochopil, co na tom lidi vidí. Ještě dokázal pochopit Monu Lisu, to člověk alespoň poznal, na co se dívá. Ale obrazy od takové Michelle Hold, které nedávno Pepper tvrdohlavě přidala do jeho sbírky? Vždyť nešlo o nic jiného než mazanice, které by dokázalo lépe i dítě ze školky.

Tony zvědavě přelistoval na těch několik zvlněných, nyní už suchých, stran, které Steve pokreslil dneska, a trochu se zarazil. Byly to jen rychlé skici a tuha byla na mnoha místech rozmazaná. První si prohlížel dlouho a spíš tušil, že se jedná o seržanta Barnese.

Na další byla Peggy, tu poznal okamžitě. Mladá, krásná, s plnými rty a perfektními vlasy. Tvářila se přísně. Takovou si ji Tony pamatoval, ne tu senilní starou dámu, která čekala v posteli na smrt. Jako dítě s ní trávil hodně času a vždycky vypadala takhle. Dokonale upraveně a přísně. Ostrýma inteligentníma očima si prohlížela každého, kdo okolo ní prošel. Když si ale spolu hráli, usmívala se a oči měla vlídné.

Tony zlehka přejel po kresbě prsty a smutně se pousmál. Bude mu chybět, to samozřejmě, ale neuměl si představit, jaká rána to bude pro Steva, až je Peggy opustí. Tiše si povzdechl a podíval se na další stránku.

Další žena, ale tahle mu nebyla povědomá. Pozorně si ji prohlížel, ale nepoznal v ní nikoho, koho by znal. Usmívala se, vypadala mile a vlídně. Vlasy stažené do drdolu, okolo očí drobné vějířky vrásek. Okrajově ho napadlo, jestli by to nemohla být Stevova matka. Vypadala trošku jako on.

Na dalších stránkách bylo několik dalších portrétů, každý další méně propracovaný než ten předtím. Tony nikoho z nich nepoznal, ale něco mu říkalo, že jde o lidi, které kdysi Steve znal. A kteří už jsou dávno mrtví. Steve měl očividně temné myšlenky, napadlo ho. Tiše si povzdechl, měl by s ním promluvit? Ne, že by tušil, co říct. Tohle mu vážně nešlo, dokázal ze sebe něco vypotit, když se k podobně těžkému tématu dostal během rozhovoru náhodou, ale začít o tom mluvit cíleně? Ach bože, to raději ne.

Baletku přeskočil a zůstal ztuhle hledět. Tahle kresba byla mnohem lépe propracovaná než ty ostatní, Steve na ní očividně pracoval celý večer. Když Tony skicák zvedl, kresba přesně zapadala do scény, kterou Steve musel z pohovky sledovat. Byl na ní Tony sedící u stolu a _páni_ vypadalo to skoro jako fotka. Steve se věnoval každému malému detailu jak na Tonym a jeho tváři a oblečení, stejně tak na jeho stole. Dokonce nakreslil i U a Dum-E. Tony tak měl jedinečnou možnost vidět, jak vypadá, když se soustředí na práci, přestože jen z profilu. A _bože,_ měl vážně až moc vrásek.

Steve se mu objevil v zorném poli a Tony poplašeně nadskočil a honem skicák odhodil na stůl. Sakra, přistižen při činu. _Sakra!_

Steve povytáhl jedno obočí, zůstal stát na místě a jen ho pozoroval. A Tony ani za mák netušil, jestli se na něj zlobí nebo ne. Odkašlal si.

“Kreslíš, ehm… hezky,” prohlásil s křečovitým úsměvem. Když si to uvědomil, donutil se se uvolnit.

“Díky,” odvětil Steve odměřeně a povytáhl i druhé obočí, “ale příště bych ocenil, kdyby ses předtím zeptal.”

“Nechals to tu ležet!”

“To neznamená, že je to tvoje a můžeš na to jen tak sahat.”

“Nechal jsi to u mě v dílně, teoreticky vzato to už je moje,” pokusil se o vtip, jenže Steve se nezasmál. Místo toho to jeho husté obočí sjelo do hlubokého zamračení.

“Celá věž je tvoje. Vztahuje se tohle pravidlo teda na všechny věci ve věži?”

Okej, zpráva přijata, pomyslel si Tony kysele, Steve byl přehnaně ochranářský co se jeho skicáků týče. Zatřepal hlavou a povzdechl si.

“Jasně, jasně, chápu,” ujistil ho a zvedl ruce dlaněmi vzhůru. “Už se toho ani nedotknu.”

“Díky,” kývl a konečně se přestal mračit. Rukou zagestikuloval ke krabici, kterou držel. “Donut?”

“Že váháš!” zasmál se a hned byl u něj. Steve se pousmál, sám si vzal jeden se sypáním a opřel se bokem o Tonyho stůl.

“Jak to jde?”

“Nevím,” zahuhlal s plnou pusou a než pokračoval, polkl. “Jak jsme na tom, Jarve?”

“Hotovo, pane.”

“Výborně! Jsi pašák.”

Tony se posadil zpět na židli a zvědavě se zadíval na dešifrovaná data. Donut se mu v ústech proměnil na prach a zvedl se mu žaludek.

“Kurva…” vydechl. Steve se opřel dlaněmi o stůl.

“Co je?”

“To… tohle,” ukázal na obrazovky a několika rychlými pohyby prolistoval poznámky mrtvého vědce. Musel si to projít celé, tohle přece nemohlo být možné. A přesto, moc dobře věděl, že to možné je. Sakra, vždyť věděl, že se nedá SHIELDu věřit.

“Ten vědec pracoval na látce, která by byla dost silná na to zabít Hulka.”

V dílně padlo nepříjemné těžké ticho. Tony si nevšiml, kdy Jarvis vypnul hudbu a aktuálně mu to bylo jedno. Srdce mu bolestivě tlouklo do hrudního koše, rychle se probíral daty a nasával informace. _Do prdele!_ Jasně, že věděl, že má na každého z nich SHIELD na palec tlusté složky. Vedli si o všech podrobné informace a určitě měli i nějaké záložní plány, jak je zastavit, kdyby přestali plnit rozkazy.

Steve mu přecházel za zády tam a zpátky s pažemi založenými na hrudi, Tonymu se energie Kapitána Ameriky opírala do zad, nebo si to jen představoval. Bůh ví.

“Dokončil to?” zeptal se najednou. Tony mu věnoval pohled, než se znovu obrátil k obrazovkám. Zavrtěl hlavou.

“Ne. Byl skoro u konce, ale hotové to není. A ani si nebyl jistý, jestli by to mohlo fungovat. Těžko by mohli jen tak jít za Brucem a zkusit to,” zasmál se křečovitě. Měl dojem, že panikaří. Pracovat pro SHIELD bylo životohrožující povolání, ale Tonyho popravdě nikdy nenapadlo, že by se někoho z nich opravdu pokoušeli zabít.

“Dobře… Myslíš, že se do toho počítače SHIELD dokáže dostat?”

“Nevím,” zavrčel. “Ten chlápek použil dost složitý kód, i mně a Jarvisovi to dalo zabrat.”

"Dokázal by ten výzkum někdo dokončit?"

"Já sakra nevím!" utrhl se na něj zlostně. "Nejsem chemik, Steve, jsem mechanik. Tomuhle," ukázal k obrazovkám, "sotva rozumím."

Steve mu jemně stiskl rameno a Tony se přinutil se alespoň trochu uklidnit. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a raději se otočil na židli čelem k němu. Hleděli si zpříma do očí.

"Jo, určitě by to někdo dokázal dokončit. Ale někdo na Bruceově úrovni."

Steve přikývl. Zamyšleně studoval obrazovky za Tonyho zády a téměř neznatelně pohyboval rty. Tvář se mu zkroutila, když se silně zevnitř kousl do tváře.

"Musí to prozatím zůstat mezi námi," řekl nakonec a Tony nevěřil vlastním uším. Vstal, rovněž založil ruce na hrudi a nevěřícně Steva sledoval. Choval se jako Fury, sakra.

"A to jako proč? Myslíš si, že by se Bruce zbláznil, zezelenal by a šel by vymlátit velitelství?"

Nevěřícně se uchechtl, když Steve přikývl. Jak si jen mohl něco takového myslet?! Bruce by nikdy...

"Jsem si jistý, že by se nad tím vším Bruce racionálně zamyslel a neměl by v plánu udělat nic takového. Ale co Hulk? Jde mu jen o dvě věci, rozbíjet věci a držet sebe - a tím tedy i Bruce - při životě. Nevím, jak to u Bruce v hlavě funguje," Dotkl se zlehka vlastního spánku, "ale co kdyby se to Hulk nějak dozvěděl? Mohl by se utrhnout ze řetězu."

Tony si promnul kořen nosu. Dobře, viděl co má Steve na mysli. Stále ale nesouhlasil s tím, držet to před Brucem v tajnosti.

"A navíc," pokračoval Steve vážně. Posadil se pomalu na opěradlo jednoho z křesel a znovu zajal Tonyho oči ve svých. "Bruce nám už jednou řekl, že se pokusil zabít."

"Ty si myslíš," řekl a překvapil sám sebe, když slyšel, jak přiškrceně jeho hlas zní, "že by se to Bruce pokusil dokončit sám a... a co, vyzkoušet to na sobě?"

Steve přikývl. Tony ztěžka dosedl zpět na židli.

"Tony, neznám Bruce tak dobře, jak bych si přál. Ale vím, jak je vždycky na dně, když to Hulk přežene. Co když to jednou bude až moc? Nechci to riskovat..."

Steve ho možná neznal dobře, ale Tony ano. Často spolu dělali vědu a když je to omrzelo, přesunuli se jinam a dělali drogy. Nikdy ne víc než trávu, oba z tvrdého matroše už dávno vyrostli, ale tráva byla skvělá na uvolnění. Bruce si ji sám pěstoval a vždy se s Tonym ochotně rozdělil.

Takže ano, znali se a během takových vědeckých i trávových seancí si hodně povídali. Byli Science Bros! Když je omrzela věda i marihuana, vymýšleli ty nejbláznivější teorie, jak se Hulka zbavit. Ale Tony v tom nikdy neviděl nic špatného. Smáli se, bavili se, byla to jen legrace. Ale co když to tak nebylo? Mohl Tony přehlídnout nějaké sebevražedné tendence? Jo, určitě mohl.

"Fajn," zamumlal nakonec. Steve nakrčil obočí.

"Fajn?"

"Jo, fajn. Zatím mu nic neřekneme. Zatím!" Zvedl prst a zamračil se. "Než přijdeme na to, co dělat dál. Ale nemůžeme to před ním tajit donekonečna."

"S tím souhlasím."

"Dobře. Fajn. Fajn..." mumlal Tony spíš pro sebe, pohled upřený do země. Mračil se a žaludek se mu nepříjemně kroutil. Věděl, že je s SHIELDem už delší dobu (Sakra, pravděpodobně už od samého začátku!) něco v nepořádku, ale nenapadlo ho, že by zašel Fury až takhle daleko. Dělalo se mu špatně.

Vzal si další donut, prošel se několikrát po místnosti tam a zpátky a jasně si uvědomoval Steveův upřený pohled. Povzdechl si.

"Co budem dělat, Steve?"

Steve byl zticha. Sledoval své ruce sepnuté v klíně a zamyšleně se mračil. Tony k němu došel, opřel se mu o rameno a v příští chvíli měl jednu Stevovu paži obtočenou okolo pasu. Bylo zvláštní, jak neskutečně přirozené mu to přišlo. Vždycky si myslel, že jsou ty hloupé fráze z knih jen, no, hloupé fráze, ale opravdu měl pocit, že do sebe zapadali jako dva dílky skládačky. Protočil sám nad sebou oči. Vážně, Starku? Vážně?

"Upřímně, Tony? Nevím," zamumlal a zněl dost poraženecky. Tony zavřel oči, nespokojeně. Nebyl na takový tón u Kapitána zvyklý. Vždy byl ten, kdo měl naději. "Nemůžeme jen tak jít proti SHIELDu."

V tom měl pravdu. Byli v pasti a podnikat teď nějaké kroky by jen mohlo rozpoutat peklo. Potřebovali toho víc než jen data mrtvého vědce. To však neznamenalo, že budou sedět se založenýma rukama.

"Někdo z SHIELDu po nás jde… "

Steve neodpověděl jen ho k sobě pevněji přivinul. Tony se pousmál, dojedl a otřel si ruce o kalhoty.

"Zkusím se znovu podívat po Danielu Hernandézovi a na tu patálii s tvým bytem. Věřím, že ty události něco spojuje."

"Ale až zítra, co ty na to?" navrhl se slabým úsměvem, palcem kreslil Tonymu na bok kolečka. "Seděl jsi u toho několik hodin, měl by ses vyspat."

Tony se zašklebil. Dost, že mu velice nenápadně změnil stravovací návyky, to ho teď ještě chce donutit spát osm hodin denně? Steve si opravdu fandil. No, ale jednou to snad neuškodí.

Obrátil k němu hlavu a rty polaskal kůži těsně pod jeho uchem. Steve se zachvěl. "Jen pokud půjdeš se mnou."

"Pokud chceš," zapředl tiše. Tony ho kousl. Steve ztěžka vydechl.

"Chci."

"Tak na co čekáš?"

"Až mě odneseš do ložnice jako princeznu," zažertoval a okamžitě toho litoval. Stevovy oči zazářily šibalskými světélky a odhodlaně se sklonil, aby mu mohl provléci ruku pod koleny. Tony okamžitě vstal a hnal se ke dveřím.

"Okej, opovaž se, jeskynní muži! Byl to jen vtip. Půjdu po svých."

"Jak myslíš, princezno," zasmál se, následujíc ho. Zatracený Rogers, kdo by to byl tušil, že z něj nakonec bude takový škodolibý zmetek? Svět vůbec nevěděl, koho uctívá! 

Jsem totální magor co se vojenských psích známek týče a jo, Tony určitě bude ty Stevovy krást a náš voják z toho bude pokaždé totálně okouzlený a naměkko... Anebo bude v jistých partiích úplný opak měkkého, ale to patří do ložnice, Steve! Do ložnice! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajajaj. Fury, Fury, Fury, do čeho jsi se to zase pustil? No, jistě se k tomu brzy vrátíme!   
> Musím se přiznat, objevilo se mi opět období, kdy se mi nechce psát a nejsem z toho nadšená. Předepsané mám už jen tři kapitoly, což není zase tak mnoho! Upřímně doufám, že během příštího týdne napíšu alespoň další tři. Držte mi palce :D
> 
> Líbila se mi otázka minulého týdne a mám další, malinko podobnou, jen z reálného světa. Máte nějakou úplně dokonalou představu o vlastní budoucnosti? Někde jsem četla, že to lidé dělají běžně a mají několik verzí toho, jak by chtěli v budoucnu žít. Jaká je ta vaše?
> 
> Já to mám jasné. Miluju detektivky a hrozně ráda bych byla detektiv, něco jako Lily Rushová z Odložených případů nebo někdo z Myšlenek zločince. Řešit jeden případ za druhým, zachraňovat lidské životy! Jo, to by bylo moje. Zároveň se ale vidím jako mámu minimálně dvou dětí a jsem teď v období, kdy kňučím, když vidím miminko, že chci vlastní a zároveň se tomu vyhýbám jako čert kříži, protože nechci mít děti tak brzy :D Takže taková ta dokonalá žena, která vyvažuje jak rodinu, tak kariéru a všechno zvládá s přehledem... Well, když se podívám na to, jak rozdrbaný život teď mám, je tahle moje představa hodně nereálná :D Ale snít můžu. 
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení, budu vděčná za komentáře i kudos a mějte se krásně!
> 
> PS: Zlata moje, tohle jsou těžké časy. Vypadli jsme všichni ze zajeté rutiny, která nás držela v chodu a máme najednou více času na to přemýšlet. O světě, o životě, o sobě samém. Před chvíli jsem četla, že problém mentálních a emocionálních poruch a nemocí je to, že dokud nejste dostatečně hluboko v depresi a nemáte dostatečně viditelné sklony k sebevraždě, nikdo si toho nevšimne a lidi to ignorují. 
> 
> Nejste sami! Pokud teď na druhé straně monitoru tohle čte někdo, kdo se cítí sám a že mu nikdo nerozumí, potřebuje si s někým promluvit a ujistit, že vše zase bude v pořádku, nebojte se mi ozvat. Jsem tady pro vás, opravdu. S cizincem se navíc povídá mnohem lépe, než s rodinou, protože si můžete být jistí, že se s ním nikdy (znovu) neuvidíte a nemusíte se bát, že ho nějak urazíte. 
> 
> Všichni si občas procházíme opravdu zasraným obdobím, ať už jde o cokoliv, a věřte, nejste na to sami. 
> 
> Takže pokud potřebujete... Jsem na drátě a nebudu nikoho ignorovat. Protože lidé možná mnoho ignorují, ale já ne. 
> 
> Mám vás ráda, držte se! Uvidíme se zase příští středu!


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přeji krásné ráno/odpoledne/večer/noc. Záleží, kdy je pro vás nejlepší čas na čtení. Jak se vám daří, přátelé? Já byla v pondělí v nové práci, heč! Uklízím v lékárně a pomáhám s evidováním zásilek. Práce snů! Až mi je líto, že to je jen do září. (le těžký sarkasmus) :D  
> Dnešní kapitolka je jen Tony a Steve, nějaký společně strávený čas. Ke konci opět tučná část, snad si moje pravidlo pamatujete. I na psí známky došlo, přesně jak jsem slíbila! 
> 
> Užijte si to.

Tony nevylezl z dílny následující dva dny. Steve za ním občas zašel, jen aby dohlédl, že do sebe dostal i něco jiného, než celou konvici kávy. Chvíli mluvili, zatímco Tony chodil po dílně tam a zpátky, aby si protáhl nohy, a za chůze jedl. Svěřil se mu se svými pokroky, které bohužel nebyly nijak velké, a jednou se na Steva hladově vrhl.

Takže vše bylo při starém, když nepočítáte tu intimní část.

Nesnažil se ho přinutit ke spánku, už to dříve zkoušel a věděl, že se Tony bude akorát vztekat a hrozit, že dílnu zamkne a nepustí ho dovnitř. Steve ho tedy nechal být s vědomím, že nakonec někde padne a usne.

Nečekal tedy, že ho najde sedět v kuchyni. Za okny už byla dávno tma, sněžilo a celý New York zářil díky vánočním světlům více než obvykle. Tony seděl u stolu, znuděně si podpíral hlavu a pomocí rozprašovače stříkal vodu na papírovou tašku. Steve ho nechápavě sledoval.

“Jarvis mi zamknul dílnu,” vysvětlil otráveně, aniž by zvedl hlavu. “Tak zkoumám, kolik střiků to zabere, než se voda rozšíří po celé tašce. Zatím jsem na sto padesátém osmém.”

“Proč ti Jarvis zavřel dílnu?” uchechtl se pobaveně a posadil se naproti. Tony protočil oči.

“No, Jarve, vysvětli mu to.”

“Pan Stark pracoval v kuse déle než osmnáct hodin. Uznal jsem za vhodné, že potřebuje přestávku,” ozval se Jarvis suše. Ton vyplázl jazyk na jednu z kamer. Steve se tiše rozesmál. Nikdy ho nepřestalo překvapovat, že je Tony vlastně pětileté dítě. Rozhodně se tak vztekal.

“Nesměj se mi!” zvolal dotčeně a namířil na něj rozprašovač. Steve zmlkl.

“To neuděláš.”

“Jo? Vsadíš se? Vím, že se tenhle fígl používá spíš na kočky, ale určitě to zabere i na otravná štěňata.”

Steve nedokázal zabránit tomu prokovativnímu úsměvu, který se mu rozlil po tváři. Tony se na něj zašklebil.

“Neprovokuj, Rogersi.”

“Donuť mě, Starku,” provokoval dál. Tony pohled potemněl, úsměv rozšířil a v příští chvíli měl Steve vodu v obličeji a Tony utíkal pryč. Steve neváhal.

“No jen počkej,” uchechtl se pro sebe a běžel za ním. Nedoběhl daleko, Steve ho chytil u pohovky, oba klopýtli a svalili se se smíchem na zem. Steve na poslední chvíli dopadl na ruce a díky bohu Tonyho nerozmačkal. Tony nezaváhal ani na okamžik a pokoušel se odplazit pryč, ale Steve mu nedal možnost. Rychle ho chytil a začal ho lechtat.

Byl to nový objev, Tony byl neskutečně lechtivý na bocích. A Steve si to náležitě užíval.

“Nech toho!” hulákal se smíchem a snažil se mu chytit ruce. “Myslím to vážně! Steve! No tak, vysmahni!”

“Donuť mě,” opakoval zvesela, ale nakonec se slitoval. To však neznamenalo, že se pohnul z místa, nadále se nad Tonym skláněl, dlaněmi zapřený o koberec a s širokým úsměvem ho sledoval.

“Nesnáším tě. Jsi příšerný člověk. Řeknu své terapeutce, že mě šikanuješ,” bručel Tony, ale v jeho hlase nebyla žádná opravdová zášť. Oči mu šťastně zářily, dýchal rychleji a vlasy měl rozcuchané. Steva napadlo, že nikdy nevypadal lépe. Rád ho takhle viděl, usměvavého a šťastného. A ano, ty jeho vrásky opravdu byly _atraktivní_.

Neodolal, uchopil Tonyho tvář do dlaně a palcem jemně přejel po tom drobném vějířku, tvořící se vždy, když se usmíval. Hnědé oči k němu okamžitě vzhlédl a Tony se nejistě zašklebil.

“Co to děláš?”

“Hmm,” řekl zadumaně, “přemýšlím, jestli tě zlechtat znovu.”

“Dej mi pokoj, Rogersi. Jsem už starý muž. To, na co teď saháš, to dokazuje.”

Steve se pousmál a sklonil se, pomalu, aby měl Tony čas ho odstrčit. Snažil se držet alespoň trochu zpátky, uvědomoval si, že je tohle pro Tonyho… zkrátka nové. Takže mu vždycky nechal únikovou cestu. Ale Tony jí nikdy nevyužil, vycházel mu vstříc. A Stevovo srdce přitom dělalo zvláštní věci.

Vtiskl na ten vějířek vrásek lehký polibek a usmál se. “Líbí se mi.”

“Moje vrásky?” povytáhl Tony obočí a zněl ještě nejistěji než předtím. Nevěřícně se uchechtl. Steva nejednou napadlo, že na podobné komplimenty a pozornost není Tony zvyklý, což byla na jednu stranu neskutečná hloupost. Lidé mu projevovali náklonnost neustále, která ale ne vždy byla upřímná. Steve měl teorii, že Tony přesně věděl, jak reagovat na falešnou sympatii, ale byl v koncích, když se setkal s tou upřímnou. A s každým dalším okamžikem se mu tato teorie potvrzovala více a více.

“Jo, tvoje vrásky.”

Tony zčervenal, jen nepatrný ruměnec se mu rozlil po tvářích. Několikrát otevřel ústa, ale nikdy nic neřekl. Nakonec frustrovaně zavrčel a připlácl Stevovi obě dlaně na obličej, odstrkujíc ho od sebe.

“Seš trapnej,” ucedil, Steve se rozesmál. Posadil se vedle něj a s úsměvem ho pozoroval. Tony se díval kamkoliv, jen ne na něj. Styděl se?

“Jsem upřímný.”

“Tak jsi trapně upřímný. Bože, Steve, ty budeš jednou moje smrt,” zavrtěl hlavou, zakrývajíc si tvář dlaněmi. Vyšlo z něj další frustrované zavrčení. Steve, stále se smějíc, vstal.

“Ty jsi zase drama queen.”

“Drzoune!” zalapal Tony po dechu a naoko uraženě k němu vzhlédl. Ochotně ale přijal Stevovu ruku a s jeho pomocí se dostal zpět na nohy.

“Pojďme ven,” navrhl a sjel Tonyho pohledem. “Seděl jsi v dílně skoro tři dny, potřebuješ trochu čerstvého vzduchu.”

“A co venku?” zašklebil se. “Je tam kosa a navíc jsme se teď bavili, že budeme diskrétní, pamatuješ?”

Steve obrátil oči ke stropu, čímž z Tonyho vyrazil další uražené zalapání po dechu. “To ale neznamená, že spolu nemůžeme ven úplně, nemyslíš? A viděl jsem, že máš v dílně taková ta-” zmlkl a tentokrát vyšlo frustrované zavrčení z něj. Moderní technologie byla stále tak matoucí. Tony se škodolibě zašklebil.

“Taková ta- co?”

“Taková ta,” opakoval, “udělátka? To, co používá SHIELD, aby jsi vypadal jako někdo jiný,” vysvětlil honem a nepřítomně gestikuloval ke své tváři. Tony několikrát zamrkal, ale nakonec pochopil. Souhlasně pokýval hlavou.

“Okej, to nezní špatně. Máš někdy fakt dobré nápady, až se divím,” pošťuchoval ho nadále. “Ale to stále nemění fakt, že je venku kosa jak prase.”

“Oblíkneš se.”

“Furt mi bude kosa!” Zamával vztekle rukama, nicméně jeho hlas byl stále hravý a klidný. Nehádali se.

“Zahřeju tě,” uculil se a k jeho překvapení se ruměnec na Tonyho tvář navrátil.

“A jak bys to chtěl udělat?”

“Koupím ti svařák.”

Tony mlčel. Několikrát zamrkal. A zasmál se. “Přemluvil jsi mě. Kam půjdeme?”

“V Central Parku je ještě pořád veřejné kluziště. Můžeme jít bruslit.”

“Nemáme brusle,” začal se Tony znovu vykrucovat, ale Steve se nenechal.

“Můžeme si je tam půjčit.”

Ruměnec byl v tu ránu pryč, stejně tak úsměv a Tony okamžitě zvážněl. Steve na okamžik vnitřně panikařil a horečně uvažoval, co je na bruslení tak špatného, že to v Tonym vyvolalo takovou reakci.

“Půjčit si brusle,” opakoval ledovým hlasem. “Půjčit. Brusle, které na sobě mělo několik tisíc lidí, většina z nich s bradavicemi a plísní. Ty mě chceš zabít, Steve!” zvolal naoko zděšeně a o krok ustoupil. Stevovi spadl kámen ze srdce, uchechtl se. Tony byl opravdu šašek.

“Jarvisi, Steve mě chce zabít!” hulákal dál a honem hledal kameru na stropě. “Udělej něco!”

“Zajistím vám lopatu, pytle na mrtvoly a alibi, kapitáne,” ozval se Jarvis ležérně. Upřímně, pohled na Tonyho tvář byl k nezaplacení. Steve se od srdce rozesmál, až se ohnul v pase, zatímco Tony upíral zděšený a nevěřícný pohled ke stropu.

“Jarve, zlato, děsíš mě. Haraší ti v kódu? Měl bych se na to podívat?”

“Jsem si jistý, že je vše v naprostém pořádku, pane Starku,” ujistil ho. “Jen jsem se chtěl zapojit do vaší slovní přestřelky.”

“Nediv se, Tony,” mrkl na něj. “Jarvis se učí od toho nejlepšího.”

“No, to máš pravdu,” uznal s pokrčením ramen a věnoval kameře poslední pohled, ruce založené v bok. “Ale raději si o tom ještě popovídáme, Jarvisi. Poslední dobou jsi neskutečně drzý.”

“Jistě, pane Starku.”

Steve ho poslal se převléct a sám si došel pro bundu. Sešli se o několik minut později ve výtahu a Tony držel krabičku s… maskovacími udělátky. Steve upřímně netušil jak se jim říká a prozatím se nehodlal ptát.

“Tak se ukaž,” broukl Tony a přistoupil k němu blíž. Opatrně mu přidělal drobné kolečko na spánek a pozorně si prohlédl jeho tvář. “Jelikož nemáme nikoho konkrétního, koho chceme napodobit, budeme si muset vybrat z podob, které tam jsou nahrané.”

Steve trpělivě čekal a pobaveně sledoval, kterak se Tonyho tvář kroutila nelibostí kdykoliv se jeho tvář změnila. Po celou dobu si pro sebe mručel slova jako ‘nah’ ‘to rozhodně ne’ ‘fuj’ ‘ježiši kriste, nebudeš vypadat jako blonďatý Snape’ a podobně. Nakonec o krok ustoupil a zamyšleně si ho prohlédl. Přikývl.

“Jo, to by šlo,” uznal. Steve se na sebe zadíval do zrcadla a překvapeně zamrkal. Samozřejmě věděl, že si nebude podobný, ale ten prvotní pohled byl rozrušující. Vlasy měl samozřejmě pořád stejné, ale ve tváři neměl jediný podobný rys. Čelist měl mnohem širší, pokrytou několikadenním tmavým strništěm. Vystouplé lícní kosti, mírně zahnutý nos a jedovatě zelené oči. Tvář měl plnou vrásek, vypadal starší, minimálně na čtyřicet.

“Ty oči mě děsí. Vypadáš jak nějaký černokněžník,” uznal Tony s uchechtnutím a pustil se do vlastní přeměny. Netrvalo to ani zdaleka tak dlouho jako u Steva, Tony musel vědět co hledá. Jeho vlastní oči byly nyní pomněnkově modré a široké, tvář kulatá. Vrásky byly pryč a stejně tak jeho vousy. Pocuchal si vlasy a obrátil se ke Stevovi. Když se usmál, udělaly se mu dva hluboké dolíčky v obou tvářích. Vypadal mladě, tak ukrutně mladě. Jestli teď Steve vypadal na čtyřicet, Tony vypadal ne na víc než dvacet.

“Co ty na to?” zasmál se, hlas vyšší a medotičtější než jeho vlastní. Steve zamrkal, o krok ustoupil a znovu si ho prohlédl. Tony byl nižší než on ne víc než o půl hlavy, ale s jeho nynějším vzezřením vypadal mnohem menší, drobnější. A Steva napadlo, že to udělal schválně. Prohodil jim role. Přestože bylo Stevovi oficiálně téměř sto let, vypadal na pětadvacet. Jejich věkový rozdíl byl zkrátka dobře viditelný a nepopiratelný. Steva okrajově napadlo, že to možná dělá Tonymu starosti a udělal si mentální poznámku, že si o tom později promluví.

“Už ti chybí jen kytara a můžeš dělat pouličního umělce,” uchechtl se, hlas hluboký a hrubý, jako kdyby týden nemluvil. Tony se rozesmál. I jeho smích zněl jinak a jediný důkaz, že to byl stále Tony, bylo světlo obloukového reaktoru zářící skrz rozepnutou bundu.

“Černokněžník a pouliční hudebník, skvělá dvojka,” pokýval moudře hlavou, zapnul se až pod bradu a oba vykročili vstříc zasněženému New Yorku. Steve k němu neustále těkal pohledem, kousaje se zevnitř do tváře. Věděl, že je to jen maska a že to je stále Tony, ale nemohl přestat přemýšlet o tom, jak mladě teď vypadal. Sotva dospěle. Co si asi pomyslí lidi, až je uvidí? Že jsou otec a syn?

Tony mu omotal ruce okolo paže a zavěsil se na něj se sladkým úsměvem na tváři.

Dobře, definitivně ne jako otec a syn.

“Doufám ale, že jsi pochopil, že se žádné bruslení konat nebude.”

“Hmm,” přikývl. Objal ho s úsměvem okolo ramen a Tony se k němu znovu ochotně natiskl. “Ale ten svařák ti seženu.”

“To rád slyším,” broukl spokojeně.

Tony si to nakonec očividně užil více, než Steve předpokládal. V Central Parku byly ještě stále vánoční trhy a Tony se zastavil u každého stánku, promluvil si se stánkařem a celým trhem se nesl jeho smích a dobře mířené vtipy. Téměř u každého si něco koupil a Steve brzy nesl několik tašek plných vánočních ozdob, drobných dárků pro nejvěrnější zaměstnance Stark Industries, nových ručně pletených punčoch na krb, hrnků s vánočními motivy a mnoho dalších věcí. Dokonce i jmelí.

Budilo to dojem, že má Tony plno plánů na Vánoce. Steve nevěděl, jak se ohledně toho cítí. Uměl si představit, že jestli Tony plánuje vánoční večírek, bude to něco obrovského a věž plná cizích lidí? Popravdě, nezdálo se mu to jako ta nejlepší představa.

“Velké plány na Vánoce?” zeptal se tedy nakonec, když se spolu přesunuli ke stánkům s jídlem, schované pod skleněnou střechou.

“Nah,” mávl Tony rukou, “původně jsem chtěl, ale Pepper letí za rodiči do Michiganu, Rhodeyho posílají na misi a i Happy letí za rodinou. Co ty? Nějaké utužování vztahů mezi námi Avengers?”

“Původně jsem chtěl,” začal Steve stejně, přestože to nebyla pravda. Upřímně na to vůbec nepomyslel. “Ale Bruce a Natasha spolu letí někam k moři a i Clint má plány. Ale všichni budou zpět na Nový rok.”

Tony se spokojeně zašklebil. “Ohoho, to zní dobře. Oslava Nového roku je stejně lepší než Vánoce. Tam člověk očekává, že se ožereš jak zákon káže a uděláš nějaká špatná životní rozhodnutí,” zasmál se a když se uklidnil, zamyšleně k němu vzhlédl. “Znamená to teda, že jsme na Vánoce jen my dva? Nebo taky někam mizíš?”

Steve zavrtěl hlavou. “Nikam nejedu, zůstávám tady.”

“Výborně!” zvolal nadšeně a rozhodil rukama, jednou udeřil Steva do hrudníku. “Můžem spolu nazdobit stromek! A ty uděláš něco dobrého k jídlu. A zkoukneme plno stupidních vánočních filmů.”

Steve se tiše uchechtl, nespustil přitom z Tonyho pohled. Byl rozkošný, když se pro něco nadchl. Steve věděl, že kdyby to řekl nahlas, nesetkal by se s pozitivní reakcí, tudíž si své myšlenky nechal pro sebe.

“Musím ti sehnat dárek.”

Steve ho okamžitě chytil za paži, poutajíc na sebe jeho pozornost. “Nějakou blbost,” upozornil ho. “Ne dražší než deset babek.”

Veškeré nadšení z Tonyho tváře vymizelo, otráveně se na něj zašklebil. “Vážně, Steve? Vážně? A kde je v tom pak ta sranda?”

“Je v tom výzva,” reagoval pohotově. Nechtěl, aby za něj Tony utrácel milióny (upřímně, byl si jistý, že by toho bylo opravdu schopný). “Dokážeš skvěle rozhazovat peníze, ale dokážeš sehnat něco ucházejícího jen za deset babek?”

V jeho očích vzplálo odhodlání. Tony nesnášel, když někdo pochyboval o jeho schopnostech a Steve si to moc dobře uvědomoval. “Ty jeden zmetku…”

Steve se samolibě usmál. Už Tonyho trochu znal. Věděl, jak na něj.

“Platí.”

Potřásli si rukama a Tony ho nadále sledoval odhodlaným pohledem. Steve se už teď začínal děsit, co vymyslí. A těšil se zároveň.

Tony netušil jak a kdy se to stalo - pravděpodobně někdy mezi druhým svařákem a jablkem v karamelu (Steve ho rozmazloval) - ale souhlasil, že zůstanou na vánoční představení, které opravdu nechtěl vidět. Po celou dobu kdy terorizoval stánkaře byla na pódiu kapela a očividně kostelní pěvecký sbor. Halekali ohrané vánoční písničky, jak ty staré tak ty modernější. Tony si s hrůzou v jednu chvíli všiml, že si Steve brouká _Last Christmas._ Ta píseň poprvé vyšla, když bylo Tonymu čtrnáct a v té době si ji zpíval _úplně_ každý. I po těch letech si pamatoval, že nemohl projít v klidu školní chodbou. Rhodey mu ji dokonce opakovaně nastavoval místo budíku! Nenáviděl ho za to.

Ale to, že si ji Steve broukal, nebylo to nejhorší! Nejhorší bylo, že to Tonymu ani trochu nevadilo. Zkoumavě sledoval Stevův jemný úsměv a něžné oči (přestože to v tu chvíli nebyly _jeho_ oči a _jeho_ úsměv, ale Tony už znal jeho obličej dost dobře na to, aby si ho uměl představit) a shledal, že ho má takhle opravdu více v lásce. Uvolněného, usměvavého. Když v jeho postoji nebylo ani známky po Kapitánovi nebo po vojákovi.

Honem odvrátil pohled a dopil svařák. Chtěl ho políbit. Schovat se s ním za jedním ze stánků a plenit jeho ústa, dokud oba nebudou lapat po dechu. Neudělal to. Tony věděl, jak se Steve zatím cítil ohledně přiznání své orientace veřejnosti a přestože teď ani jeden neměl svou vlastní podobu, Tony tušil, že by to voják zkrátka neocenil. Tonymu byly většinou pocity jiných lidí docela lhostejné, ale na Stevovi mu záleželo a nechtěl ho násilím tlačit pryč z jeho komfortní zóny.

Steve mu vzal prázdný kelímek a podal mu tašky, zatímco hlavou kývl k pódiu. “Běž nám zabrat nějaká místa. Přinesu ti další.”

Jo, Steve ho opravdu rozmazloval. A Tony si to užíval.

Postavil se do pozoru, zasalutoval a odpochodoval pryč. Věděl, že se Steve kření jak blázen, moc dobře to věděl. Ten člověk byl samý úsměv, když nepracoval. Tony se přikláněl k teorii, že Steve Rogers a Kapitán Amerika zkrátka nejsou jedna a tatáž osoba (ano, pořád nad tím často přemýšlel). Kapitán Amerika bylo alter ego, které umělo Tony ještě stále nasrat kdykoliv se na něj zaměřilo.

Posadil se na lavičku do třetí řady a trpělivě čekal. Předchozí dva kelímky svařáku ho spolehlivě zahřály a zima ho už tolik netrápila. A věděl, že jakmile si Steve přisedne, zapomene úplně, že je skoro konec prosince. Tony miloval metabolismus supervojáka. Stevovo tělo bylo vždy o pár stupňů teplejší než tělo normální smrtelníka a Tony toho patřičně využíval celý večer. Bylo mu jasné, že jakmile přijde jaro (pokud do té doby spolu vydrží, napadlo ho a srdce mu pokleslo nad tou představou) bude se od něj držet co nejdál, aby se neupekl.

Steve se k němu brzy připojil, posadil se těsně vedle něj a podal mu nový kelímek. Tentokrát přinesl dva a Tony překvapeně povytáhl obočí. Chytil ho za zápěstí, přitáhl si ho blíž a zvědavě zabořil nos do druhého kelímku. Vypadalo to jako svařák, vonělo to podobně, ale alkohol v tom rozhodně nebyl. Rychle upil ze svého - jop, v tom alkohol rozhodně byl - a zvědavě vzhlédl.

“Co to je?”

“Dětský svařák,” zazubil se pobaveně. Tony se znechuceně zašlebil.

“To zní hrozně. Z čeho to je?”

Steve zamyšleně tekutinu očichal, upil a několikrát ji převalil po jazyku, než jistě řekl: “Pravděpodobně rybízový džus povařený s hřebíčkem, skořicí, citronem a pomerančem.”

Tony se zašklebil ještě více. Neznělo to tak strašně, ale absolutně nechápal, proč to Steve pil.

“Proč sis nekoupil normální?”

“Je v tom alkohol.”

“Ehm… jo? O to právě jde, víš? Je to svařák, svařené víno. Jasně, že je v tom alkohol,” řekl a nechápavě Steva pozoroval. Odvrátil od něj pohled a neurčitě trhl rameny. Tonyho zvědavost jen narostla. “Myslel jsem, že na tebe alkohol nepůsobí.”

“Nepůsobí,” souhlasil. Zkoumal pohledem okolí a ani jednou se na Tonyho nepodíval.

“Tak proč ho nepiješ?”

Ticho. Stevovy oči klesly k zemi, zaměřujíc se na jediný bod. Neodpověděl mu, pohled měl nepřítomný a Tonymu hodně rychle došlo, že se odpovědi nedočká. Steve něco skrýval a Tony nesnášel, když před ním někdo něco skrýval. Přisunul se blíž, tisknouc se svým stehnem na to Stevovo a naklonil se do jeho osobního prostoru.

“Proč nepiješ?”

“To je jedno,” zavrtěl rychle hlavou a podíval se na něj. Mračil se.

“Není to jedno! Chci to vědět,” zazubil se. “No tak. Svěř se strýčkovi Skrblíkovi.”

“Nech to plavat!” štěkl po něm najednou až sebou Tony trhl. Steve nad sebou zřídkakdy ztrácel kontrolu. Řeč jeho těla se změnila. Zatímco byl po celý večer uvolněný a klidný, teď ztuhl. Ramena měl napjatá, čelist zaťatou. Odsunul se od něj a Tony okamžitě postrádal teplo jeho těla.

“Tak si to nech,” zavrčel nakonec otráveně a obrátil se k pódiu, ignorujíc ho. Představení v tu chvíli začalo a přestože se o to Tony předtím nezajímal, teď poskytlo dostatečné odreagování. Byla to jen skupinka puberťáků v narychlo vyrobených kostýmech, ale nápad byl dobrý. Vánoce pojaty z pohledu moderních dětí. Trochu cynické, trochu sarkastické, ale vtipné.

Netrvalo to dlouho a teplo Stevova těla se vrátilo. Natiskl se k němu s jednou rukou okolo jeho ramen. Krátký polibek do vlasů. Tiché _promiň_. Tony mu krátce stiskl koleno. Tiché _omluva přijata._ Nemělo smysl se kvůli tomu hádat. To však neznamenalo, že od toho Tony úplně upustí. Ach kdepak! Později se k tomu vrátí. Tony to chtěl vědět a když Tony Stark něco chtěl… no, vždycky to dostal.

Ten telefonát přišel v tu nejméně vhodnou dobu, jaká se jim ten večer mohla naskytnout. Tony si původně bláhově myslel, že když jsou spolu v jeho ložnici, už je nikdy žádné hovory nevyruší. Jednou se to stalo, Jarvis se naprosto nestydatě ozval, že volá Pepper a Tonymu bylo jasné, že kdyby to bylo možné, Steve by v tu chvíli dostal infarkt. Tony tedy nastavil protokol _Kazišuk za mřížemi_ (což byl ve skutečnosti jen soukromý mód, ale ten název Steva pobavil dost na to, aby se zase uklidnil. Ono opravdu není příjemné, když vás během sexu najednou vyruší Jarvisův hlas), aby se to už nestalo. Jenže se to vztahovalo jen na Jarvise, ne na Stevův mobil, který si pokojně ležel na nočním stolku.

Tony nebyl rád. Ani trochu.

Steve se na něj vrhl už ve výtahu. Dobře, _vrhl_ nebylo zrovna to správné slovo. Steve byl v Tonyho přítomnosti vždycky něžný a opatrný a ani tentokrát tomu nebylo jinak.

“Mě jen tak snadno nerozbiješ, víš?” zamručel nespokojeně a naklonil hlavu, aby mu Steve mohl sundat maskovací zařízení ze spánku. Jeho prsty se ho sotva dotkly. Steve se na okamžik zarazil. Pozorně si ho prohlédl, usmál se a vztáhl ruku k vlastnímu spánku. Tony si spokojeně povzdechl, schovávaje obě zařízení zpět do krabičky. Ty zelené oči mu vážně neslušely.

“Právě, že bych mohl,” zamumlal upřímně. Rty mu přejel po krku a zlehka ho kousl. Tony se napjal, nakláněje hlavu ke straně. Steve roztřeseně vydechl. “Sotva se ovládám, Tony. Musím si dávat pozor, mohl bych ti snadno ublížit. Polámat tě.”

Okej, ta věta neměla žádné právo znít tak sexy. Mělo by ho to spíš vyděsit, ale to se nestalo. Vlna vzrušení mu projela tělem rovnou do rozkroku a Tony se opět cítil jako puberťák. V té době taky neměl nad Tonym juniorem vůbec žádnou kontrolu.

 **Jak se dostali do postele bez zranění bylo záhadou.** Postupovali téměř poslepu, po celou dobu se od sebe téměř neodtáhli, pouze ve chvíli, kdy stahovali jeden z druhého oblečení. Stevovy ruce byly snad na každé části Tonyho těla, pevný a horký dotek jistých prstů, zatímco Tonyho jazyk plenil Stevova ústa. Ty rty by byla opravdu škoda nelíbat.

Steve padl naznak do postele, na sobě nic jiného než jeho psí známky, rty zkroucené do chtivého úsměvu a oči temné vzrušením. Tony honem zahodil poslední kousek oblečení a posadil se mu obkročmo na klín. Bylo to podivně rajcovní, mít pod sebou tu masu svalů vydanou na milost a nemilost. Sjel mu dlaněmi po hrudníku, vychutnávaje si pevnost jeho těla, zatímco zkusmo zhoupnul boky. Jejich péra se o sebe otřela a Tonyho znovu napadlo, že kdyby věděl jak dobrý může sex s chlapem být, zkusil by to už dřív.

Zahákl prsty za řetízek známek a zatáhl, skláněje se ke Stevovi blíž. Dýchal ztěžka a už teď se mu po tváři táhl ruměnec až na krk. Kůži okolo úst měl zarudlou od Tonyho vousů. Byl to nádherný pohled.

“Zdravím, kapitáne Rogersi,” usmál se a spíš _cítil_ než slyšel Stevovo spokojené zavrčení bublající mu hluboko v hrudi.

Dali si tentokrát více na čas, zkoumajíc jeden druhého jak ústy, tak dlaněmi a když ho Steve nakonec pevně uchopil za boky a vedl ho nahoru, Tony se nebránil. Bylo mu v tu chvíli upřímně jedno, co s ním měl voják v plánu.

Pevně se chytil čela postele, kolena po stranách Stevovy hlavy a jen v tichém ohromení pozoroval, kterak jeho penis mizí mezi Stevovými polibky zrudlými rty znovu a znovu. Bože, nebyl to úžasný pohled? Masíroval ho jazykem, sál a Tony si byl jen matně vědom zvuků, které opuštěly jeho ústa.

Ucítil Stevovu dlaň na tváři a honem otevřel oči. Temně modrý pohled ho okamžitě zajal a Tony si byl naprosto jistý, že v nich vidí rozkaz.

_Dívej se na mě._

Žár se mu shromažďoval v těle, dýchal stále rychleji a ani kdyby chtěl, nedokázal by od Steva odtrhnout pohled. Oči měl plné chtíče a touhy _a bože_ Tony se cítil jako bůh.

V tu chvíli se obrazovka Stevova mobilu rozsvítila a ozvalo se tiché vyzvánění.

Steve vypadl z rytmu, rychle těkl očima k nočnímu stolku a Tonyho polilo zoufalství.

“Pokračuj,” šeptl. Chytil Steva za vlasy a zhoupl boky, cítil, že narazil na zadní stěnu Stevova hrdla. Byl to špinavý tah, věděl to. Ale Steve překvapil. Víčka se mu zatřepotala a Tony jasně slyšel souhlasné zakňučení, vysílajíc mu vibrace celým tělem. Jemu se to _líbilo._

Sakra, jak si o něm kdy mohl myslet, že je _nevinný?!_

Zaryl Tonymu prsty do obou půlek a přitáhl ho k sobě blíž, jen aby ten čin zopakoval znovu a znovu. Ani jednou se nerozkašlal. Mobil byl úspěšně zapomenut.

Jenže pak začal zvonit znovu.

A když zazvonil potřetí, Steve otráveně protočil oči a bez problému se dostal z Tonyho chabého sevření. **Tony proklel volajícího ve všech jazycích, které znal a přál mu pomalou a bolestivou smrt, protože tohle bylo _mučení!_**

“Rogers,” zavrčel Steve do mobilu, hlas hrubý a chraplavý. Rychle si odkašlal do ohbí lokte a vstal. Neudělal ani krok a celé jeho tělo se napjalo jako struna. Tony se vymrštil do sedu. To nevypadalo dobře.

“Hned jsme tam.” Zavěsil a okamžitě začal sbírat oblečení z podlahy.

“Co se děje?”

Steve vzhlédl, obavami poznamenanou celou tvář. “Nat někdo napadl.”

Kdo si vzpomíná na jejich úplně první ráno ve věži? ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psát erotickou scénu a poslouchat u toho písničky z The Greatest Showman… To snad umím jen já
> 
> edit: nebyl to nejlepší nápad, místo psaní jsem se snažila tančit v sedě xD
> 
> Víte, co mám na psaní téhle povídky nejradši? Jak moc mě to nutí vzdělávat se. Tu si čtu o právech homosexuálů ve světě, támhle zase o historii Ameriky. Nemluvě o těch tunách článků o tom, jak mít zdravý a fungující vztah. Garantuju vám, až tohle dopíšu, bude radost se mnou randit! xD
> 
> A pak někdy narazím na takovou blbost, jakože roku 1770 zakázal britský parlament rtěnky, protože měly údajně moc svést muže a přimět je k manželství. Bylo to považováno za čarodějnictví. Well, maybe it’s witchcraft, maybe it’s Maybellin!
> 
> Otázka týdne zní: Jaký názor má vaše rodina a okolí na LGBTQ+ komunitu? 
> 
> U nás to je takové zvláštní, rodiše je ne úplně berou, ale na druhou stranu ani nijak neútočí. Nicméně nikdy nezapomenu na horor v obličeji mé mamky, když přečetla bráškovi knížku, kterou ode mě dostal k Vánocům. Jmenuje se to Kluk v sukních a, no... Je to o klukovi, který je jiný a chtěl by nosit sukně. Je to dětská knížka, nic šíleného! Já ji ještě nepřečetla, ale rozhodně se na to vrhnu :D
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení, mějte se krásně a pamatujte, vaše kudos a komentáře mi dávají sílu! 


	21. 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím, lidičky. Jak se vám daří? Stále všichni žijete? Doufám, že je vám všem fajn!
> 
> Dvacátá kapitola. Nemůžu uvěřit, že už tady spolu jsme dvacátý týden. Pátý měsíc! Neuvěřitelné. Ani nemůžu vyjádřit, jak moc si vážím vaší podpory. Díky vám všem!  
> Dnešní kapitola je dlouhá a nabitá informacemi, takže si udělejte čaj, najděte si tiché místo a připravte se na pořádné moře faktů. Na konci tohohle dílu si řekneme, jestli jde o skutečnost nebo fikci! (Kdo ví, z čeho ta hláška je? Ha? Pochlubte se!)  
> Užijte si čtení a myslete na to, že Tony je génius, Amerika je plná kamer se záznamy a všichni z Avengers jsou skvělí stavěči puzzle.

Steve vždy věděl, že by nemocnici poznal i se zavřenýma očima. To ten pach. Byl nezaměnitelný. Krev, pot a jiné tělní tekutiny smíchané se silným odérem dezinfekce, nemoci a smrti. Když se hodně soustředil, cítil i paniku, bolest a zármutek. Neměl ten pach rád a vyhýbal se mu kdykoliv mohl. Dnes večer nemohl. 

Hnal se chodbami s Tonym v patách a marně se snažil uklidnit své zběsile tlučící srdce. Clint mu toho neřekl moc, sám více nevěděl. Natashu napadli a pobodali, ale žije. 

"Tudy," zatáhl ho Tony za rukáv do jedné z chodeb. Clint k nim vzhlédl. Opíral se o zeď, kousal si nehet a marně se snažil vypadat, že má všechno pod kontrolou. Jako vždy měl obličej i paže samou náplast a sotva je uviděl, strčil si zpět do uší naslouchátka. 

"Hej," řekl Tony klidně a položil mu ruku na rameno. "Víš něco?"

Zavrtěl hlavou. "Furt je uvnitř. Ale doktor říkal, že to nebude zase tak vážné jak se zdálo."

Tony přikývl a rozhlédl se. "Bruce to ví?"

"Jo. Byli jsme spolu na pivě, když mi zavolali. Šel ven, kvůli Hulkovi. Aby nenadělal bordel tady, kdyby se neudržel."

Tony si vyměnil se Stevem významný pohled a bez dalších slov se otočil na patě. Když okolo něj prošel, jejich prsty se o sebe zlehka otřely. 

Drž se.

Ty taky, napadlo Steva a posadil se s Clintem na jednu z laviček. Nemohli dělat nic než čekat. Zdálo se to jako hodiny. Bruce s Tonym se k nim rychle připojili. Nikdo nepromluvil. 

Tony chodil po chodbě tam a zpátky se strnulým výrazem ve tváři. Clint podupával nohou a Bruce seděl s hlavou v dlaních a zhluboka dýchal. Steve zavřel oči. Opřel si hlavu o zeď za sebou a snažil se vytěsnit vzdálené pípání přístrojů a kašlání a všeobecné zvuky nemocnice. Celé jeho tělo bylo v křeči, očekávalo další útok a bylo připraveno se bránit. Smysly se mu neuvěřitelně zbystřily. V boji to bylo výhodné, teď ho to zahltilo. A nemohl nic dělat, jen se to snažit utlumit. 

Nakonec se zkusil soustředit na Tonyho. Na zvuk jeho kroků, tiché klapání podpatků drahých bot. Na jeho tep, zrychlený, ale pravidelný. Na jeho dech, hluboký a sem tam roztřesený. Na jeho vůni. Steve zhluboka natáhl vzduch do plic a s úlevou shledal, že byla Tonyho vůně dostatečně silná na to, aby přebila pach nemocnice. Cítil to co vždycky, jeho kolínskou a čistě vyprané prádlo. Motorový olej. Tony. A to vše doplněno i o slabý závan potu a sexu. 

Pomalu, hodně pomalu se dokázal uvolnit a uklidnit. Svěsil ramena a tiše si oddechl. Okolní zvuky byly už jen bílý šum. Jeho tělo se dostalo pryč z bojového režimu. Zůstala jen tepavá bolest ve spáncích. 

Ze dveří vyšel lékař, zarazil se v půlce kroku a všechny si se zamračením prohlédl. Zoufale si povzdechl. 

"No paráda, jste tu všichni," utrousil nenadšeně. Steve vstal. Znal ho, mnohokrát ho viděl ošetřovat agenty na základně. Byl jedním z nich. A z velmi očividného důvodu to Stevovi na klidu vůbec nepřidalo. Lékař - jmenoval se Sam Summers - vykročil k němu. 

"Budu mluvit s vámi, Kapitáne, protože tamtoho nemám rád, tamten je hluchý a u tamtoho hrozí, že zezelená," oznámil otráveně, ukazujíc na jednotlivé členy Avengers prstem. Steve se pro tentokrát rozhodl jeho nevhodné poznámky přehlédnout a pouze přikývl. Summers si povzdechl. 

"Romanovová to přežije, je na tom dobře. Zašili jsme ji, dostala pořádné oblbováky a léky na bolest. Zůstanou jí jizvy, několik dní si poleží v posteli, má na hlavě pořádnou bouli, ale jinak je v pořádku."

Steve se zamračil. Ulevilo se mu, to ano, ale něco se mu na tom nelíbilo. "Nechce se mi věřit, že by měla takové štěstí."

Summersův výraz mluvil za vše. Nebylo to štěstí. Steve věděl, že Tony stojí těsně za ním a pozoruje je, stejně tak Bruce a Clint. Nikdo nepromluvil. 

"Bodli ji sedmkrát, pokaždé s chirurgickou přesností. Což je obdivuhodné, protože jak znám Romanovovu, určitě se nedala snadno. Pravda, byla asi dost mimo po tom úderu do hlavy, ale i tak. Všichni víte, že se rve jako lev." Sjel je významným pohledem, než se znovu zaměřil na Steva. Jeho pohled zvážněl. "Ani jedna rána nezasáhla žádný orgán ani tepnu. Ať už ji napadl kdokoliv--"

"--nechtěl ji zabít," doplnil Steve pomalu. Summers krátce přikývl.

"Každopádně, mohla vykrvácet. Ještěže si zavolala sanitku." Summers si otřel ruce do kalhot a pokračoval. "Už volal Fury, chce ji převézt na základnu. Nejsem z toho nadšený, ale znáte toho starého mezka, dělá si co chce. Trochu jak vy, Starku."

"Polib si, debile" utrousil Tony nezaujatě. Steve potlačil úsměv. Věděl, že se ti dva od srdce nenáviděli, přestože netušil proč. Summers Tonymu věnoval ošklivý úšklebek a tentokrát Steve musel potlačit zavrčení. Udělal půlkrok ke straně a schoval tak Tonyho za sebe. Úspěšně tím získal Summersovu pozornost zpět.

"Půjčíme vám sanitku, jeden z vás s ní může jet. Já se na ni přijedu ráno podívat, ale kdyby něco, Fury ví kam volat."

Steve přikývl, poděkoval, potřásl si se Summersem rukou a tázavě se podíval na Clinta a Bruce. Bruce hned vykročil kupředu. 

"Pojedu s ní. A potkáme se na základně, souhlasíte?"

Souhlasili. Počkali, dokud Natashu nenaložili a sanitka nevyjela do nočního města, a následovali je autem. Clint jel s nimi, mlčky seděl na místě za Stevem a škrábal si jednu z náplastí. Nemluvili. Pouze v jednu chvíli Tony trhl rameny a tiše, dost tiše na to, aby to slyšel jen Steve, zašeptal: "SHIELD."

Steve přikývl. Zapadalo to do vzorce. Nejprve výbuch jeho bytu, poté vyprovokování Bruce a nyní útok na Natashu. Někdo napadal Avengers a oba si byli jistí, že za tím stojí SHIELD. Dnes v noci se od Nat nehnou ani na krok. Budou v nevýhodě, obklíčení na nepřátelském území (které bylo ještě nedávno přátelské, napadlo ho hořce), ale dokud zůstanou spolu, dokážou cokoliv. 

Nicméně, Steve cítil, že k ničemu dnes v noci nedojde. Pokud se útočník (nebo útočníci) drží vzorce, zase se na chvíli stáhnou a zůstanou v ústraní. 

"Máš plány na večer, Clinte?" zeptal se a zezadu se ozvalo uchechtnutí.

"Sedět Nat u postele dokud se neprobudí. Připojíte se?"

"To si piš," zazubil se Tony. "Stavíme se po cestě pro marshmallows, čokoládu a grahamové sušenky a budeme kempovat u Nat na zemi." 

Oba se tiše uchechtli, byl to chabý vtip, ale Steve oceňoval, že se Tony snažil uvolnit atmosféru. Natasha byla sice z nejhoršího venku, ale oni dva věděli, že to není konec. A instinkt mu říkal, že to ví i Clint. 

Steve byl nakonec poslední statečný, který neusnul. 

Jakmile Natashu převezli na pokoj, Clint s Tonym sehnali dvě pohovky (Steve by se divil, ale z vlastní zkušenosti věděl, že ti dva umějí i kouzlit, když moc chtějí) a s okázalým hekáním je přitáhli dovnitř spolu s několika polštáři, dekami a jídlem. 

Nebyly ještě ani dvě ráno a Bruce s Clintem na jedné z pohovek tiše chrápali. Steve jen s pobaveným výrazem sledoval, kterak sebou oba cukají a kopou se navzájem. V jednu chvíli měl Bruce Clintovy nohy na hlavě a Steve mu to vůbec nezáviděl. 

Tony vydržel déle. Byl zvyklý ponocovat, samozřejmě, ale předchozí dva dny toho moc nenaspal a upřímně, Steve si dělal starosti. Tony chodil po místnosti a hrál si se vším, co mu přišlo pod ruce. V jednu chvíli dokonce chtěl rozebrat přístroj kontrolující Natashiny životní funkce, ale to mu Steve zatrhl. Vysloužil si tím uražený pohled a Tonyho odchod. Brzy se však vrátil s hrnkem kávy a čaje. Tony se možná urážel jako malé dítě, ale byl pozorný. 

O půl čtvrté to už nevydržel. Po celou dobu pozoroval, jak na něj únava doléhá. Zíval stále častěji a sotva držel otevřené oči. Bylo obdivuhodné, že bere svou roli Natashina ochránce tak vážně, ale Steve hodlal udělat své přezdívce "máma kvočna" čest a opět a zase se tak zachovat. 

"Pojď se prospat," zašeptal a posunul se na konec pohovky blíž k Natashe, aby udělal Tonymu místo. Samozřejmě se okamžitě setkal se zamítnutím a dalším mocným zívnutím.

"Ne, jsem v pohodě," zamumlal unaveně. Steve se usmál. Tony byl opravdu tvrdohlavý člověk. 

"Tony," řekl tiše a počkal, dokud se na něj nepodíval, "pojď se na chvíli prospat, prosím."

"Jak mám na ni dávat pozor, když budu spát?" zavrčel.

"Budu vzhůru, neboj. Kdyby se cokoliv stalo, vzbudím tě." 

Tony váhal a střídavě sledoval Natashu a volné místo na pohovce. Steve se usmál a natáhl se po něm, chytil ho za ruku a pomalu ho přitáhl k sobě. Tony se nakonec nebránil. Zul se a vklouzl pod jednu z dek. Spokojeně si povzdechl. 

"Dvacet minut. Pak mě vzbuď."

Jistě. Dvacet minut. 

Položil mu ruku na rameno a neodpověděl. Tony brzy dýchal klidně a zhluboka a Steve si byl jistý, že usnul. Dokud znovu nepromluvil. 

"Steve? Mi è piaciuto stasera. Grazie." 

Steve zmateně zamrkal. Uvažoval, jestli Tony jen nemluví ze spaní, ale v tu chvíli otevřel oči a usmál se.

"Nerozuměl jsem ti ani slovo..."

"To je dobře," povzdechl si spokojeně a přitulil se mu k noze. "Bylo by to totiž pěkně trapný."

Usmál se. "Bonne nuit, Tony."

"Buona notte, Steve," broukl spokojeně a ztichl. Steve ho nechal spát, zlehka ho hladil po rameni a hlavu si opřel o opěrku za sebou. Pokoj utichl. Ozývalo se jen dýchání, tiché chrápání a pípání přístrojů. Steve zavřel oči. 

Nespal, byl vzhůru a naslouchal zvukům budovy. O Furym tedy věděl dřív než vešel do místnosti a měl dost času stáhnout svou ruku z Tonyho ramene. Dohodli se přeci, že budou diskrétnější. 

Fury se nezdržel dlouho. Prohodili několik slov, promluvili si o Natashině stavu a o následujícím postupu, načež oba utichli. Steve ho koutkem oka pozoroval. Měl o ni starost, to by viděl i méně pozorný člověk. 

"Dejte mi vědět, až se probudí," řekl tiše a vstal. Stevovi neuniklo, že si jeho i Tonyho pozorně prohlédl, než se vydal ke dveřím. "Stark se nikdy nenaučí respektovat osobní prostor, co?"

"To by se musel změnit a všichni víme, že Stark na změny nereaguje pozitivně," opáčil neurčitě. Fury odhalil zuby v pobaveném úšklebku a zmizel na chodbě. V následující hodině se objevila ještě Maria Hillová a po ní Summers. Zkontroloval Natashu, znovu jí dal léky na bolest a zmizel. 

Natasha se probudila okolo sedmé ráno. Steve byl stále vzhůru, ale opíral si hlavu o dlaň a odpočíval oči. Ale moc dobře slyšel Natashino nespokojené zamručení a šustění látky, když se pohnula. 

"Jestli jste vy čtyři moji ochránci, divím se, že jsem pořád naživu," zašeptala pobaveně, hlas hrubý. Steve vzhlédl, usmáli se jeden na druhého. "Ahoj, starouši."

"Ahoj," řekl a opatrně, aby Tonyho nevzbudil, vstal. Tony zabručel něco o kvantové fyzice a šlehačce (Steve se rozhodl, že nemá cenu se divit), převalil se na záda a spal dál. Došel k posteli, pomohl Nat se napít a stiskl jí ruku.

"Tak povídej," povzdechla si, "jak zle na tom jsem?"

"No... být tebou, rozloučil bych se s bikinami," řekl. Natasha se tiše rozesmála, tvář se jí mírně zkroutila bolestí. 

"Blbečku. To není vůbec vtipné."

"Trochu jo," uchechtl se. "Jak se cítíš?"

Povzdechla si. "Jako cedník."

"Jo, rozhodně tak prý vypadáš."

Další smích, tichý a opatrný. Steve se posadil na okraj postele a s úsměvem k ní shlížel. Byla bledá, oči jí zdobily tmavé kruhy a vlasy měla slepené a rozcuchané. Vypadala unaveně a rozhodně nebyla ve stavu jít zmlátit pár padouchů. Ale byla naživu, smála se, vtipkovala a to Stevovi stačilo, aby si zachoval klid. 

Brzy se probudili i ostatní. Honem se seběhli k posteli a ujistili se, že je Natasha v pořádku. Steve jim nechal prostor a zvědavě pozoroval interakci mezi Natashou a Brucem. Drželi se za ruce, oči měli jen jeden pro druhého a zatímco se Bruce starostlivě vyptával, Nat mu s jemným laskavým úsměvem odpovídala. Steve překvapeně zavrtěl hlavou, neměl nejmenší tušení, kdy k tomu došlo, ale zdálo se, že se ti dva opravdu hodně sblížili. Ať už to bylo jakkoli, Steve jim to přál. 

"Volal jsem jedné své známé," řekl Bruce již se znovu nalezeným klidem. "Helen Cho, je to výborná genetička. Tony jí zařídil soukromé letadlo, měla by tu již brzy být. Postaví tě na nohy během několika minut a ani jizvy ti nezůstanou."

Natasha se usmála a pohledem vyhledala Steva. "Vidíš? Nemusím se s bikinami loučit." 

Steve jen pokrčil rameny a rovněž se usmál. Za ním se ozvalo otrávené bručení a v příští chvíli mu Tony visel na zádech a přes rameno hleděl na Natashu. 

"No nene, ona je vzhůru," prohodil naoko otráveně, než se obrátil ke Stevovi a zapíchl mu prst do tváře. "A tys mě měl po dvaceti minutách vzbudit. Copak tohle je dvacet minut, Steve? Propásl jsem její probuzení! Styď se, Rogersi, velmi se styď." 

Steve ustoupil, čímž ho téměř poslal rovnou k zemi a vyloudil z něj několik hlasitých nadávek. Místností se rozezněl smích několika přátel.

Steve dal vědět Furymu, přesně jak slíbil; Tony si sehnal pořádný hrnek kávy a hned po prvních pár doušcích byl příjemnější a přestal být tak protivný; zatímco Bruce a Clint se nevzdálili od Natashiny postele a bavili ji hloupými vtipy. Na Nat bylo vidět, že jim je vděčná. Fury přišel spolu se Summersem. Doktor zkontroloval její rány, nabídl jí další utěšující léky a nakonec zůstal sedět na okraji postele a prohodil s ní několik slov, v ruštině. Nezdržel se ale dlouho, Fury ho požádal, aby odešel, a místnost ztichla. 

Steve zaujal strategické místo nalevo od Nat, se založenýma rukama se opřel o zeď a mlčky pozoroval všechny v místnosti. Tony seděl za ním na pohovce jako tichý stín, hlídajíc mu záda. Oba měli Furyho na očích, připraveni zasáhnout, bude-li to nutné. Steve ale věděl, že nebude. Se SHIELDem mohlo být hodně v nepořádku, ale Fury by Natashe nikdy neublížil. I slepý člověk by viděl, že mu je blízká. Steve by si i dovolil říct, že pro něj byla jako dcera. A Natasha mu věřila. 

Steve doufal, že se v tomhle nemýlí. 

"Pamatujete si, co se stalo, Romanovová?" zeptal se Fury zpříma. Natasha s povzdechem zavřela oči, soustředěně se zamračila. Steve viděl, že jí Bruce konejšivě mne hřbet ruky a musel se usmát. 

"Vracela jsem se domů z vánočního krasobruslení," začala pomalu, oči stále zavřené. "Bylo krátce po deváté. Seskočila na mě z vchodové stříšky. Bože, byla silná."

Clint prudce zvedl hlavu. "Ona?"

Nat neváhala dlouho. Několikrát přikývla. "Jo. Jo, rozhodně to byla holka. Menší než já, hubená. Do tváře jsem jí neviděla, měla masku. Ale byla rychlá, hrozně rychlá."

"Doufám, žes jí to dala pořádně vyžrat," ušklíbl se Clint, Natasha mu úšklebek opětovala.

"Samozřejmě, za co mě máš? Jsem si stoprocentně jistá, že jsem jí zlomila nos a pár žeber," zhluboka se nadechla a obočí se jí spojilo v nespokojeném zamračení. Steve se automaticky napjal. "Jenže pak mi srazila hlavu se zdí a... pobodala mě." 

Její ruka, ta, která nevězela v Bruceově sevření, automaticky našla jednu z ran a přitlačila, snad jako by se ujišťovala, že to byla opravdu skutečnost. Steve ji jemně chytil za zápěstí. 

"Hej," zamumlal, "nech toho, porušíš si stehy."

Nat k němu vzhlédla a Steve si uvědomil, že léky, kterými ji štědře Summers zásoboval, musejí stále působit. Jinak by Natasha nikdy nedopustila, aby ji viděli takhle. V místnosti se vznášelo tíživé ticho, nikdo z nich nebyl zvyklý ji vidět zranitelnou a rozbitou. 

Natasha si prošla v životě peklem, Steve to moc dobře věděl. Ale tohle bylo jiné. Ať už ji napadl kdokoliv, nechtěl ji zabít, ale užíval si její bolest. A bylo stále brzo, Natashiny obranné mechanismy ještě nenaběhly. Pod tím tvrdým výcvikem byla stále obyčejná lidská bytost, která cítila strach a bolest. Steve se jí nedivil a rozhodně v jeho očích neklesla. 

"No, ještěže jste si zavolala sanitku," ukončil rozhovor Fury a vykročil zpět ke dveřím. "Odpočiňte si, Romanovová. Tihle čtyři idioti na vás dají pozor," věnoval jí drobný úsměv a zmizel na chodbě. 

Bruce začal zase o něčem mluvit, Clint se pohodlně usadil v nohách Natashiny postele a Steve se ohlédl na Tonyho. Nenávistným pohledem sledoval dveře a každý kousek jeho těla vypovídal o absolutním vzteku. Steve ho jemně kopl do kotníku, jen aby odvedl jeho pozornost. Povedlo se, Tony obrátil svůj vzteklý pohled na něj, ale zřejmě si uvědomil, co dělá a silou vůle se dostal pod kontrolu.

Natasha promluvila znovu, hlas zmatený: "Já jsem si ale sanitku nezavolala."

Okamžitě měla pozornost všech. Tentokrát to byl Tony, kdo promluvil první. 

"Nebyla jsi to ty, kdo volal 911?"

"Ne," zavrtěla rychle hlavou," ne, sanitka dorazila několik vteřin po tom, co ta holka utekla." 

"Huh," Tony se zamyšleně zamračil, pohodlně se posadil na okraj postele a jednu nohu vyhodil nahoru. "No, nebude problém zjistit, kdo volal. Znám někoho od tísňové linky. Třeba nám to pomůže zjistit, kdo se z tebe pokusil udělat cedník," mrkl na ni s pokřiveným úsměvem. 

"Ahoj, Tony," broukla Natasha spokojeně a zatahala ho za bradku, "necháváš si narůst plnovou?"

"A dej pokoj!" zasmál se. "Jen jsem byl líný to zastřihnout. To víš, konec roku, Pepper se mě pokouší sedřít z kůže."

Steve se pro sebe pobaveně zašklebil. Věděl, že Tony na práci kašlal a zaneprázdněný byl jen kvůli hledání špíny na SHIELD a, no... kvůli Steva. Ale pššt, to nikdo nepotřeboval vědět. 

"Mimochodem, Cho před chvílí přistála a už je na cestě sem," obrátil se na Bruce.

"Půjdu jí naproti," souhlasil a zmizel. Clint slíbil, že sežene snídani a i on odešel. Tony počkal, dokud se za ním nezavřely dveře a sklonil se k Nat. "Příště buď té lásky a počkej alespoň patnáct minut, než se necháš napadnout. Zkazila jsi mi hezký večer."

"Vida, vida," zazubila se, "nový objev, Tony?"

"Tak nějak," přikývl ležérně a opřel se o čelo postele.

"Tak to jste se vy dva snad domluvili. I náš Kapitán někoho má, věděl jsi to?"

"Ale ne!" Tony vyjekl a Steve by mu to překvapení i věřil, kdyby sám nevěděl. "Tos mi neřekl, Steve! Kdo je to? Povídej, přeháněj!"

Kdyby Natasha nebyla pod vlivem léků a oči jí nezahalovala mlha, která jasně dokazovala, že není úplně ve formě, už dávno by přišla na to, co to tady hráli, Steve to věděl. A Tony to musel vědět taky.

"Nic vám nepovím," odmítl a založil si ruce na hrudi. Po celou dobu, než se vrátil Clint se snídaní, do něj oba ryli a snažili se z něj dostat jakékoliv informace. Škodolibý úšklebek z Tonyho tváře nevymizel ani dlouhou dobu potom a Steve nad tím jen obracel oči v sloup. 

Ke konci dne Nat už stála na vlastních nohou a díky péči Helen Cho neměla na těle jedinou stopu po útoku. Steva moderní doba asi nikdy nepřestane překvapovat. 

Byly tři dny před Vánoci, když se všichni členové Avengers konečně sešli ve věži. Tony je usadil ke kulatému stolu (který se tam toho rána náhle zjevil) a prohlásil, že jsou jako rytíři krále Artuše. Od rána se proháněl po věži ve Stevově mikině (Steve to nekomentoval, nevadilo mu to) a vyzařoval z něj falešný klid. Kdyby ho neznal, skočil by mu na to. Ale věděl, že je přibližně stejně nervózní jako on sám. 

Ten rozhovor byl důležitý a měli ho mít už mnohem dříve, ale neměli dostatek důkazů a Steve se oprávněně obával, že se jim nepodaří přesvědčit Clinta a Natashu. Nebylo to tak, že by jim nevěřil nebo o nich pochyboval, ale musel brát v potaz jejich loajalitu vůči SHIELDu a Furymu. Měli s nimi mnohem delší a obsáhlejší minulost než Tony, Bruce nebo on sám. A Steve moc dobře věděl, že oba dva dluží Furymu své vlastní životy. 

Na druhou stranu, měl naději. Natasha prokázala, že Stevovi věří a je loajální i vůči němu a Steve doufal, že jsou oba dost všímaví, aby viděli alespoň částečně to, co on a Tony. Doufal v to. A modlil se. Protože jestli se pletl, dnešek by mohl nabrat nečekané obrátky a on nechtěl mezi ně všechny vrazit klín. 

Bruce mu starosti dělal taky, hlavně proto, že se s Tonym rozhodli mu dnes říct o látce, na které agent Nilsson pracoval. Věděl, že to Bruce šokuje. A pravděpodobně ho rozčílí, že mu o tom neřekli dříve. Steve se jen modlil, aby se vyhnuli kódu zelená.

"Výborně, máme vás tu všechny," usmál se Tony, hodil po Clintovi několik balíčků kyselých gumových bonbónů a zbytek jídla položil na stůl. "Poslužte si, dnešní schůze nebude růžová a cukr vždycky pomůže."

"Neříkej dvakrát," zazubil se Clint a spokojeně se do gumídků pustil. Bruce se držel jeho příkladu, ale nejistě je sledoval.

"Vy dva mě začínáte děsit. Je tohle zase nějaká Tonyho legrace, Kapitáne?"

Steve se nešťastně usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. "Bohužel ne. Potřebujeme něco probrat, něco, co jsme měli probrat už dávno. Ale doteď jsme neměli dostatek důkazů. Útok na Natashu nám ale mnohé potvrdil."

"Rádo se stalo," mávla Nat rukou s pobaveným úsměvem a ukradla Clintovi jeden z balíčků. "Řekneš nám i co Nilsson schovával v tom počítači?"

"Dneska si toho řekneme opravdu hodně," ujistil je Tony a spokojeně se usadil ve svém křesle, zatočil se. "Ale než začneme, jak se cítíš, Amazonko? Nějaké bolesti? Noční můry? Deprese? Mám dobré kontakty, seženu ti veselé pilulky, pokud chceš."

Odpovědí mu byl Natashin šibalský úsměv a Brucovo nespokojeně zamručení. Steve nad tím se zamračením zavrtěl hlavou. Samozřejmě, že se nemohli bavit vážně. 

"Díky za nabídku, Tony. Ale ne, jsem v pohodě. Ale na ty veselé pilulky budu pamatovat."

"Kdykoliv," blýskl zářivým úsměvem, znovu se zatočil a s tajemným výrazem si nasadil na hlavu kapuci. "Tak do toho, kápo! Řekni jim to příšerné tajemství. To o SHIELDu, ne o tom, že si žehlíš trencle."

Steve si promnul kořen nosu. "Já si nežehlím-" začal, ale ostatní propukli v smích, což ho jen více dopálilo. Nemohl si pomoct, Kapitán Amerika se mu usadil v kostech a neměl na Tonyho vtipy náladu ani chuť. Podrážděně se na Tonyho podíval. 

"Trochu vážně, Starku."

Tonyho výraz ztuhl a ten pobavený bezstarostný úsměv byl pryč. Otráveně zapadl hlouběji do křesla. "Trochu vážně, Starku," parodoval jízlivě. Chvíli na sebe beze slova hleděli, Tony s výzvou v očích. Chtěl ho donutit ke ztrátě trpělivosti. Steve odvrátil pohled a zhluboka se nadechl. Vstal. Na tohle dneska opravdu neměl náladu. 

"Věřím, že si někteří z vás všimli, že se uvnitř SHIELDu něco změnilo," začal pomalu. Clint s Natashou okamžitě přikývli, jen Bruce se nadále díval nejistě a nechápavě. Steva kysele napadlo, že už chápe, proč Tony říká, že Bruce často vypadá, jako by neuměl do pěti napočítat. Byl sice prudce inteligentní a Steve věděl o jeho sedm PhD, jenže mnohdy se tak netvářil ani nechoval. 

"Fury nám říká stále méně a stále častěji nás posílá na mise spíš jako jednotlivce nebo v párech, ne jako Avengers. A málokdy nám o misích řekne podrobnosti, které si zasloužíme vědět. Posledně mě a Natashu poslal pro výzkum agenta Nilssona a kromě toho, že nám neřekl vůbec nic ještě trval na tom, abych neinformoval Tonyho."

"A ty jsi ho neposlechl, jako marnotratný syn!" zalapal Clint po dechu a schoval ústa za dlaň. Ostatní se tomu samozřejmě zasmáli. Steve ho zpražil pohledem. 

"Ne, neuposlechl jsem ho, protože jsme tým. A jako tým bychom před sebou neměli mít tajnosti, alespoň co se práce týče. Tohle mi Fury nevymluví."

Clint zmlkl a zvážněl, stejně tak ostatní. Kývli na sebe hlavami. Tony se ujal slova:

"K tomu výzkumu se ještě dostaneme. Není od věci zmínit, že se něco děje už hodně dlouho, začlo to popravdě ještě mnohem dříve, než ti vybuchl byt." Otočil se k obrazovkám a něco ťukl do tabletu - normálně by řekl Jarvisovi, ale Steve ráno slyšel kousek jejich hádky, která končila tím, že o něm Tony do večera nechce slyšet. Očividně to myslel vážně. 

Na obrazovkách se objevily desítky fotografií lidí různé rasy, pohlaví i věku. Překvapeně zamrkal. O tomhle mu Tony neřekl ani slovo.

"To, že na každého z nás má SHIELD několik tlustých složek plných osobních informací snad všichni víte, už jsem vám to říkal."

"Dostal ses k nim zcela legálně, viď, Starku?" ozval se znovu Clint s úšklebkem. Tony se zatvářil jako neviňátko. 

"Nemůžu za to, že mají nulovou obranu. Píšou o vás zajímavé věci, to mi věřte," zasmál se a mávl rukou k fotografiím. "Poznáváte někoho?"

Steve poznal mnoho lidí. Uklízeče z tělocvičny, kam chodil boxovat, než se přestěhoval do věže. Sousedku z vedlejšího domu. Poslíčka s pizzou. Dokonce i tu ženu, se kterou se potkal v autobuse ten den, co mu vybuchl byt. Tu s dítětem, jak se jen ta holčička jmenovala? Jessica! Zmateně se na Tonyho podíval. 

"O tomhle jsi mi nic neřekl."

"A zkazit ti překvapení? Prosim tě," mávl rukou a zvětšil sedm fotografií dvou mužů a pěti žen. "Tihle všichni pracovali buď tady ve Stark Tower nebo ve Stark Industries. Propustil jsem je hned, co jsem na to přišel."

"Na co?" krčil Bruce nechápavě obočí a těkal po fotografiích pohledem. I Natasha vypadala zmateně, přestože se to snažila co nejvíce skrýt. Tony znovu chvíli ťukal do tabletu, fotografie zmizely a nahradily je profily agentů SHIELDu. Stevovi přeběhl po zádech mráz. 

"Všichni ti lidi dělají pro SHIELD. Fury - nebo někdo jiný - nás nechává už pěkných pár měsíců sledovat. Nepodařilo se mi ale zjistit jaké informace mají za úkol vykopat. Vypadá to spíš, jako kdyby nás jen hlídali, abychom neudělali hovadinu." 

V místnosti se rozhostilo ticho. Steve pozoroval profily agentů - ta žena z autobusu se jmenovala Dolores Davisová - a jeho důvěra v SHIELD a Furyho klesala závratně rychle. Moc dobře věděl, že jeho SHIELD sledoval po tom, co vylezl z ledu, ale to bylo oprávněné. Steve byl... nestabilní. Fury se mu tehdy osobně omluvil, ale trval na tom, že mu na paty pověsí pár agentů. Jak pro jeho vlastní bezpečí, tak pro bezpečí civilistů. Steve mu to tehdy neměl za zlé, upřímně, vítal to. Těch prvních pár týdnů snášel velmi těžko a míval výkyvy nálad i výbuchy vzteku. Se svou silou by dokázal napáchat pořádnou paseku a zranit mnoho lidí. A to bylo to poslední, co by chtěl. Jenže to skončilo už dávno. S novou prací a Avengers se Steve vzpamatoval rychle, uklidnil se a Fury mu tehdy sdělil, že agenty stáhl a že mu věří. A teď zjistí...

Kus opěrky křesla mu zůstal v ruce a on na to zůstal jen zmateně hledět. Tolik k jeho síle. Ticho teď bylo ještě tíživější a veškeré pohledy se obrátily na něj. Pomalu odložil ten kus plastu na zem.

"No, beru to tak, že jsi o tom vážně nic nevěděl," zazubil se Tony pobaveně a naklonil se, aby na škodu viděl. Obdivně hvízdl. "Takhle snadno lámeš i kosti?"

"Ještě snadněji," přiznal a moc dobře si uvědomoval, že Tony naráží na jejich nedávný rozhovor ve výtahu. Na okamžik si pohlédli do očí a zdálo se, že Tony konečně pochopil, proč se Steve tolik ovládal. Nebo to možná chápal celou dobu, ale rád si hrál s ohněm. Tomu druhému by věřil spíš.

Odkašlal si, složil ruce v klíně, aby už nic nezničil a snažil se ignorovat ty tři upřené pohledy, kterými je oba častovali Clint, Natasha a Bruce. "Máš ještě podobná překvapení?"

"Nope. Pojďme se tedy pustit do zbytku!" zamnul si spokojeně ruce a opět a zase se zatočil v křesle. Steve měl pocit, že si to až nezdravě užívá. "Pokud nám něco neuniklo nebo jste nám vy tři nic nezatajili, začalo to všechno výbuchem kápova bytu."

"Teoreticky," doplnil Steve okamžitě. "Tony nenašel žádný důkaz, že by to nebyla nehoda."

Tony mu věnoval neohromený pohled. "Ano, Tony nic takového nenašel," zasyčel otráveně, "ale mám vám vypočítat jak velká je pravděpodobnost, že dojde k náhodnému výbuchu zrovna v bytě Kapitána Ameriky? Co? Nebude to problém, když si nad to sedneme s Brucem, zabere to jen chviličku."

"To nebude nutné," zavrčel Steve nazpět a vstal. Několikrát přešel tam a zpátky, založil si ruce na hrudi a zamračil se. Lezl mu na nervy a nebylo těžké poznat, že to bylo vzájemné. 

"Skvěle! Takže, jak jsem řekl, začalo to výbuchem kápova bytu a následoval ten incident na univerzitě s Hulkem," Zabloudil pohledem k Bruceovi, kterému se okamžitě usadil ve tváři provinilý výraz. 

"Bruce nám řekl, že ten muž, který s ním mluvil, měl záznamy - fotografie a video - o výbuchu, který se stal na misi předtím. Smrt těch dětí. SHIELD po nás uklízel, takže pokud tam někde byly kamery, rozhodně by ty záznamy získali oni," pokračoval Steve pomalu a obezřetně pozoroval Clinta a Natashu. Nezdálo se, že by mu nevěřili. Popravdě, Natasha se tvářila, že brzy někoho uškrtí vlastními stehny. Neušlo mu, že chlácholivě stiskla Bruceovu dlaň. Možná, že se přece jen obával zbytečně. 

"Myslíš, že někdo z SHIELDu schválně vyprovokoval Hulka?" ujistil se Clint a opřel se do křesla. Pustil se do dalšího balíčku gumídků, ale mračil se a napjatě pozoroval jak jeho, tak Tonyho. Oba přikývli a Tony se znovu obrátil k tabletu. 

"Podařilo se mi ze školní databáze vytáhnout ksicht toho kluka," oznámil a na obrazovce se objevila jeho fotografie. Bruce se celý napjal.

"Jo, to je on."

"Já vím, brácho. Podle školních záznamů se jmenuje Daniel Hernandéz, ale je to falešné jméno. Adresa, kterou škole dal, je neobydlená parcela a telefonní číslo odpojené. Nenašel jsem na něj vůbec nic, ten člověk jakoby ani neexistoval."

"Mohlo by jít o agenta."

"Jo, ale SHIELD na něj nemá složku. Alespoň ne tu digitální."

"Pokud pro ně dělá špinavou práci, neměli by ho v databázi. Byla by hloupost zanechávat za ním dohledatelné stopy," poznamenal Steve pomalu a vysloužil si tím Tonyho škodolibý úsměv.

"Helemese kdo nám tu mluví o moderní technologii," provokoval ho. Steve potlačil potřebu obrátit oči ke stropu a jen Tonymu gestem ruky pokynul, aby pokračoval v prezentaci. Výjimečně neprotestoval. 

"Dále tu máme útok na naši drahou pavoučici, a to je už samo o sobě podezřelé. Viděl jsem, jak dostala na lopatky deset chlapů najednou a ani si u toho nerozcuchala vlasy," blýskl po Natashe úsměvem, než opět zvážněl, "a dostane ji nějaká holka?"

"Měla dobrý výcvik, Tony," poznamenala Nat vážně, "a překvapila mě." 

"Nemohli po tobě poslat někoho z Ruska?" zeptal se Clint. Nat zavrtěla hlavou. 

"Ne, tohle nebyla Vdova. Poznala bych to."

Tony se zeptal, kde přesně na ni zaútočili a pustil se do práce. Místnost opět ztichla, ozývalo se jen Tonyho soustředěné bručení (Steve by se za normálních okolností pousmál) a Clintovo mlaskání. Veškeré balíčky s gumídky už byly pryč a on se spokojeně pustil do sušenek a Bruce mu ochotně pomáhal. 

"Miluju New York, dávají kamery úplně všude," broukl Tony spokojeně a na největší z obrazovek se objevilo video. Bylo špatné kvality, rozmazané, ale s trochou úsilí se dal rozpoznat boj, který se na něm odehrával. Natasha se nespokojeně zamračila, ale pohled neodvrátila. 

"To nám ale moc nepomůže," poznamenal Bruce nenadšeně a ani on pohled neodvrátil. Steve se znovu tiše pomodlil, kód zelená teď opravdu nepotřebovali. 

"Něco s tím záznamem pak udělám, možná získáme nějaké stopy," mávl Tony rukou, záznam pozastavil a vstal. Vážně si všechny prohlédl. "Můj závěr? Někdo si vybral Avengers jako cíl své pomatené hry. A snaží se nás zničit."

Steve nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou a dlouze si povzdechl. Tony po něm okamžitě štěkl: "Co je?! Máš snad jiný názor?"

S ledovým klidem oplácel Tonyho rozezlený pohled, čímž ho jen rozpaloval více a více a to bohužel ne tím správným způsobem. "Ano, mám." 

"Výborně!" zasyčel a roztáhl ruce. "Prosím, poděl se se třídou."

Věděl, jak Tony nesnášel, když někdo pochyboval o jeho slovech, ale nehodlal jen sedět a mlčet. Tohle byl stále jeho tým a Steve si byl jistý, že se Tony plete. Cítil to. 

"Jdou po Avengers," souhlasil, "ale myslím si, že pravým cílem je Tony."

Trvalo to jen okamžik, než se Tony rozesmál. Zle, nebyl to vůbec hezký zvuk a Stevovi se nelíbilo to slyšet. Z jeho hlasu odkapával jed a sarkasmus. "Já? Ale no tak, kápo, nedělej ze sebe blázna! Vždyť já jsem, kromě Clinta, jediný, po kom ještě nešli!"

"A to je na tom to divné," nakrčil Clint obočí. "Seš pořád někde na veřejnosti, Starku. Neříkám, že je snadné tě dostat, ale je rozhodně nejsnadnější se dostat k tobě."

Tony mlčel. Oba dva sledoval, mračil se a nechápavě vrtěl hlavou. "To je všechno? Jen protože na mě zatím nikdo nezaútočil? To je všechno, co máš?" Obrátil se znovu na Steva. 

"Jdou po lidech okolo tebe, Tony. Ne přímo po tobě." 

"Šli zatím jen po Avengers!"

"A Pepper?"

Tonymu se po tváři rozlil čirý vztek. "Pepper do toho netahej," zasyčel. "Byla to jen autonehoda."

Právě Pepperina nehoda vnukla Stevovi tenhle nápad. Stala se mezi útokem na Bruce a Natashu, kdyby do toho nezapadala, časový interval by byl mnohem delší, než mezi výbuchem jeho bytu a útokem na Bruce. A navíc... tohle byl New York. Dopravní kamery se tyčily na každém rohu, každá malá večerka měla kamery. Většina aut měla kamery. Ale řidiče, který do nich naboural, stále nikdo nenašel. Věděl, jak velký slídil Tony umí být, najde všechno co potřebuje. Jen to auto ne...

"A tys doteď to auto nikde nenašel. Tony, už několikrát jsi hledal lidi a auta a vždycky jsi je nakonec vypátral. Ale auto, které narazilo do Peppert? Stejně nevypátratelné jako ten Daniel Hernandéz."

"No a co? Stane se!"

"Tobě se to nestává."

Zmlkli. Hleděli na sebe, Steve stále klidný, alespoň povrchově, a Tony rozžhavený doběla. Užuž otevíral pusu, aby po Stevovi znovu něco štěkl, ale oba se zarazili. Steve obrátil hlavu k ostatním členům týmu a několik okamžiků jen nechápavě pozoroval situaci. 

Clint seděl se spokojeným úsměvem a napřaženými dlaněmi mezi Brucem a Natashou a bral si od každého z nich dvacetidolarovou bankovku. Steve zmateně zamrkal.

"Co...?" dostal ze sebe hloupě a Clintův úsměv se jen více rozšířil.

"Ale nic, nic, jen jsem vyhrál sázku."

"Co...?" papouškoval Tony, úplně stejně nechápavě. Slova se ujal Bruce: "Vsadili jsme se, jak dlouho to vám dvěma bude trvat. Nat tvrdila, že se dáte dohromady až po Vánocích, já vám nevěřil vůbec a řekl jsem, že vám to bude trvat minimálně do léta a Clint zase prohlásil, že do Vánoc to stihnete. A vyhrál," zavrčel nespokojeně a schoval peněženku zpět do kapsy. "Pochopil jsem, že jsem v háji ten první den, co jsem se nastěhoval."

"A já ten den na misi s tebou, starouši," zabručela Natasha stejně nenadšeně a varovně se na Clinta zamračila. "Podváděl jsi, že jo?"

Clint se odrazil od stolu a na kolečkové židli odjel zpět na své původní místo. Úsměv jeho rty neopustil. "Ale vůbec ne. Jen jsem Starkovi trochu otevřel oči. Chápete, že ten křen fakt nevěděl, že mu Kapitán okukuje zadek kdykoliv může?"

"Stačí!"

Všichni ztichli a Steve si uvědomil, že to byl jeho hlas, který práskl místností jako bič. Zhluboka dýchal, srdce mu tlouklo v hrudi jako splašené a dlaně se mu potily. Sice si slíbil, že týmu o své orientaci řekne, ale to neznamenalo, že se k tomu dostal. Nedostal. Neudělal to. Bál se. 

Sakra, bál se jako malý kluk.

Tonyho ruka mu přistála na rameni a zůstala tam, jen uklidňující váha přinášející jistý komfort a pocit bezpečí. Na okamžik zavřel oči a uklidnil své dýchání. 

"Steve... Víš doufám, že od nás se odsuzování nedočkáš, že jo?" zeptal se Bruce pomalu. Steve odvrátil pohled a jen zamručel. Sem se ten rozhovor rozhodně neměl stočit. Bylo mu nepříjemně, měl chuť odejít. Ale nemohl jen tak utéct.

Když se na ně konečně odvážil podívat, setkal se s upřímnými usměvavými tvářemi. Ani špetka po znechucení či odsuzování. Najednou mu jeho vlastní strach připadal absurdní. 

"Mám chuť po vás řvát, jaký jste idiot, Kapitáne," pronesl Clint vážně a založil ruce na hrudi. "Ale moc dobře vím, že bych dostal perdu od Nat, takže vás toho ušetřím."

"To máš teda pravdu." Drcla do něj Natasha loktem a krátce se zasmála. Tony spráskl dlaně a Steve mu byl vděčný, že přebral otěže.

"Výborně, takže to už víte všichni! Ano, ano, dámy a pánové, je to tak, tady mezi Stevem a mnou je už pár dní krásné něco, které zatím zůstává nepojmenované a pokud všechno půjde dobře, bude to pokračovat i po dnešku... Pokud Steve nedostane infarkt, protože se tak chvíli fakt tvářil."

Steve obrátil oči ke stropu a konečně se usmál a uvolnil se. Opravdu se neměl čeho bát. Odkašlal si, promnul si čelo a bradu a zapletl prsty do sebe, jen aby je mohl znovu rozplést. "Mohli bychom pokračovat v tomhle?" zeptal se a ukázal palcem za sebe na obrazovky.

"A jak můžete vidět," pokračoval Tony nenuceně dál, v jeho hlase určitá dávka škádlivosti, "náš drahý Kapitán se stále necítí zcela příjemně být venku ze skříně, takže buďte ohleduplní a veškeré otázky směřujte na mě. Slibuji, že vám dodám žhavé detaily," zavlnil vyzývavě obočím a ze Steva pomalu opadával i zbytek napětí. Tony si z nich dělal legraci, ale v dobrém a fungovalo to skvěle. Bude potřebovat trochu času, ale věřil si dost natolik a věděl, že ten strach a rozpaky, zakořeněné hluboko v něm, opadnou. Alespoň dost na to, aby se necítil tak zranitelně. 

Přiznat se partě dětí, se kterou už pravděpodobně nebude znovu mluvit, byla jedna věc. 

Přiznat se Tonymu, kterému věřil natolik, aby mu svěřil svůj vlastní život a o kterém věděl, že navzdory všem jeho neduhům je tolerantní a chápavý, byla věc druhá. 

Ale svěřit se týmu, kterému sice taky věřil, ale bál se jejich reakce, bylo něco úplně jiného. A přesto to dopadlo dobře.

"Dohodli jsme se, že zatím budeme pokud možno diskrétní," řekl Tony už vážněji, "tak o tom s nikým nemluvte."

"V tom případě bys možná mohl přestat nosit Stevovo oblečení," popíchla ho Natasha bodře. Tony se zalapáním po dechu shlédl na svůj hrudník zakrytý černou látkou mikiny.

"Jak jsi poznala, že není moje?!"

"Je ti velká a není od Gucciho ani Armaniho."

Rozesmáli se, i Steve se k nim přidal a posadil se zpět na místo. Opravdu se neměl čeho bát. A přesto se musel zeptat, ujistit se: "Jste si jistí, že s tím... s námi nemáte žádný problém?"

Všichni ho okamžitě ujistili, že si jistí opravdu jsou, jen Clint dodal: "Ale mám prosbu. Ačkoliv vám fandím, ocenil bych, kdybyste si svou nehynoucí lásku nedokazovali přede mnou. Nepotřebuju to vidět."

Steve se užuž nadechoval, chtěl Clinta ujistit, že to mu rozhodně může slíbit, protože ačkoliv se mu líbila představa vzájemné náklonnosti na veřejnosti (ten kluk z Brooklynu po ničem jiném celý život netoužil, než chodit po ulici a držet se za ruku nebo obejmout muže, kterého miluje), tak líbání, osahávání a jiné činnosti patřící do soukromí prováděné před jinými lidmi mu přišlo krajně nezdvořilé. Jenže než stihl cokoliv z toho vyslovit, měl Tonyho na klíně. Pevně mu omotal ruce okolo krku, přehodil nohy přes nezlomenou opěrku a tiskl se k němu.

"Co to blábolíš, Legolasi. Ty bys nechtěl mít tohle před očima celý den?" divil se. Natasha s Brucem se tiše rozesmáli a Clint s frustrovaným zaskučením schoval tvář do dlaní.

"Jo, přesně to jsem myslel."

"Hej, před chvíli jsi říkal něco ohleduplnosti," broukl Steve a poplácal ho po noze. "Tak slez."

Tony ho neochotně poslechl, ale sám se pochechtával a ještě na chvíli byl ten zbytek jejich nepříjemné schůze zapomenut. Odešli si pro kávu, Clint s Tonym se nadále popichovali a Natasha v jednu chvíli Steva objala a pošeptala mu, jak moc je na něj pyšná. Být jen o trochu citlivější a mít nad sebou menší kontrolu, Steve by měl v očích slzy. Objetí pevně oplatil a zmohl se jen na tiché 'díky'.

Nicméně, brzy se museli vrátit zpátky ke stolu, ještě nebyli zdaleka u konce. 

"Takže," Tony se rozvalil ve svém křesle a pozorně Steva sledoval, "skončili jsme u toho, že jsi naprosto nesmyslně do všeho zatáhl nehodu s Pepper."

"Není to nesmyslné," zavrtěl Steve hlavou. "Opravdu si myslím, že se ta nehoda řadí mezi útoky na nás. Vím, že nemám žádné důkazy, ale to nemáme ani o tom výbuchu, jestli si vzpomínáš."

"Dobře, takže to je čistě teoretické. Teoreticky si můžeme myslet, že to spolu souvisí. A to je všechno, co máš? Jen to tě přesvědčilo, že tím hlavním cílem jsem já?" ptal se nevěřícně a uštěpačně se šklebil. Steve se rozhodl, že se nechce dneska rozčilovat. Věděl, že se ozvaly Tonyho obranné mechanismy a hádat se s ním by bylo jako řvát do zdi.

"Ne, je tu ještě jedna věc."

Odmlčel se. "Hodláš mi to říct, nebo mám hádat? Jsi hrozný dramatik, Steve, řekl ti to někdo?"

Nesnažil se být dramatický, jen se utvrzoval v tom, co si před okamžikem slíbil. Věděl, že Tonyho reakce bude nepříjemná. "Ruby."

Tonyho tvář znovu potemněla vztekem a celý se napjal. Oči mu ztvrdly. "To nemyslíš vážně..."

"Kdo je Ruby?" ozvala se Natasha nechápavě. Tony po ní střelil pohledem.

"Ruby? Ruby je holka, která s námi před pár dny mluvila v obchoďáku. Normální školačka! Ale tady Kapitán je paranoidní a viděl v ní tu největší hrozbu pod sluncem!" Rozhodil rozčíleně rukama a znovu se obrátil na Steva. "Jsi absurdní."

"Měl jsem z ní špatný pocit-"

"Špatný pocit!" rozkřikl se. "Ty podezříváš z tohohle všeho malou holku a jen kvůli bolesti břicha? Proboha!"

"-a tak jsem požádal Jarvise, aby se na ni podíval," dokončil klidným hlasem, ale pod kůží mu bublala krev. Tolik ke slibu, očividně se dneska naštve ještě několikrát. 

"Jarvise... Tys použil mého Jarvise ke sledování malé holky?" zeptal se pomalu a škleb, který se mu rozlil po tváři, byl opravdu ošklivý. Opřel se lokty o stůl a propaloval Steva pohledem. "A na co jste s Jarvisem přišli? Kam chodí do školy? Kde bydlí? Šel jsi ji sledovat? Šmírovals ji večer oknem?"

Steve natáhl vzduch do plic a šokovaně a znechuceně Tonyho sledoval. Tohle přehnal. Tohle tak hnusně přehnal. Navzdory svému vzteku, neměl slov. Propaloval ho pohledem a alespoň nějaké potěšení měl z toho, že se Tony trochu stáhl, jako by mu snad až teď došlo, co řekl. 

"Ne," řekl Steve nakonec. "Ne, nesledoval jsem ji, ani jsem ji nešmíroval," vyplivl to slovo jako nadávku, "ale zjistil jsem, že vůbec nechodí do té školy, o které mluvila. A že oficiálně neexistuje úplně stejně jako Daniel Hernandéz."

Tony zapadl zpět do křesla a pevně propletl prsty. Neklidně těkal očima z místa na místo, mračil se, ale ta zlomyslnost z něj vyprchala. Steve uhodilo uvědomění jako dobře mířená rána pěstí.

"Ty ji znáš."

"Neznám!" vyštěkl okamžitě. "Jen mi... Možná mi někoho připomněla."

O slovo se opět přihlásila Natasha: "Hej, chlapi, než se zabijete navzájem, mohli byste nás více zasvětit?" Mračila se na ně a Clint s Brucem se neklidně ošívali. Atmosféra v místnosti byla nechutně hustá a napjatá, Steve se jim ani nedivil. Dlouze si povzdechl. 

"Ruby za námi nedávno přišla, když jsme se byli najíst v obchodním centru. Jen mluvila s Tonym o škole a o tom, jak je nám vděčná za to, co děláme pro Ameriku. Ale mně se na ní prostě něco nezdálo. Něco bylo špatně. Tak, jak jste to říkál vy, Bruci," otočil se na něj. "Šlo z ní něco špatného." Bruce přikývl. "Navíc..." Steve si povzdechl a promnul si obočí. "Nevěděl jsem, že tam je, dokud nepromluvila. Přišla ke mně zezadu."

Natashiny oči se rozšířily pochopením. Steve věděl, že pochopí, věděla moc dobře o jeho instinktech a jak pečlivě vnímá své okolí. Testovali to spolu. Věděla, že obyčejný člověk není schopný se okolo něj plížit tak, aby si ho nevšiml.

"Když jsem pak požádal Jarvise, aby mi ji našel, musel její fotku slepit z... fragmentů z různých kamer," řekl pomalu a modlil se, aby to řekl správně. "Ani na jedné nebyla vidět celá, vyhýbala se jim. Věděla, jak jsou rozmístěné. Jarvisi, mohl bys?"

"Jistě, kapitáne," ozval se Jarvis pohotově a na jedné z obrazovek se rozsvítila fotografie Ruby.

"Vím, že to nejsou žádné pořádné důkazy, ale jsem si jistý, že..." pomalu utichl a pozoroval Natashu a Clinta. 

Oba ztuhli, když fotografii zahlédli. Pozorovali ji, pořádně si ji prohlédli, načež si vyměnily tázavé a starostlivé pohledy. Stevovi se zkroutily vnitřnosti, ale zároveň pocítil jistý pocit vítězství.

"O co jde? Znáte ji?"

Clint přikývl. "Jo. Byla mezi letními nováčky, které jsme měli na krku."

"Nebyla mezi námi dlouho," pokračovala Nat. "Jen pár týdnů. Pak si pro ni přišlo vedení a zařadili ji do jiné skupiny a pak ji prý převeleli do jiného státu. Ruby byla ze všech nováčků nejlepší."

"Dala mi na prdel," přiznal Clint okamžitě. "A to bylo poznat, že se ještě držela zpátky. Nedávalo nám to smysl, neměla mít za sebou žádný výcvik. A přesto mě dostala na lopatky dřív, než jsem si stačil všimnout." 

Steve se otočil zpět na Tonyho, ruce pevně založené na hrudi. Povytáhl obočí. "Bolest břicha?"

"Chcípni, Rogersi," zavrčel nazpět a okamžitě se chopil tabletu. Schoval se za ním, zuřivě do něj ťukal a Stevovi neuteklo, že se mu třásly ruce. Otočil se zpět na Natashu.

"Myslíš, že to mohla být ona, kdo tě napadl?"

"Je to možné," souhlasila. Na obrazovkách se objevilo video z obchodního centra a znovu to zobrazující útok na Nat. 

"Tělesné proporce se shodují, kapitáne," hlásil Jarvis. Steve přikývl a byl rád, že znovu věřil svým instiktům. 

"A to nás vede zpátky k SHIELDu," uzavřel Bruce pomalu a sundal si brýle, aby si mohl promnout oči. Dlouze si povzdechl. "Myslíte, že je za tím Fury?"

Nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi, protože všichni přítomní (snad možná s výjimkou Tonyho) si přáli, aby za tím Fury nebyl. Jenže Fury k nim měl nejblíž. Měl je všechny na dosah ruky. Podniknout podobnou akci by pro něj nebylo nijak složité. 

"Co bylo v tom výzkumu?" zamumlala Natasha a zněla unaveně. Steve se napjal. Znovu se podíval na Tonyho, ale ten tam s nimi nebyl. Upíral oči na tablet, ale bylo poznat, že je ztracený ve vlastním myšlenkách. 

"Nilsson pracoval na látce," začal Steve pomalu a jeho oči vyhledaly pro změnu Bruce, "která by byla dostatečně silná na to, aby zabila Hulka."

Bruce vzhlédl, rychle si nasadil brýle a napjatě se zasmál. "C-cože? Nebuď bláhový Steve. Nic takového není, vím to."

"Agent Nilsson na tom pracoval," zopakoval znovu. "Ten výzkum nedokončil a samozřejmě ani nevěděl, jestli by to fungovalo."

Natasha pevně sevřela Bruceovu dlaň, zatímco sám profesor se jen šokovaně díval do stolu. Několikrát otevřel ústa jako ryba, ale neřekl nic. Zhluboka se nadechl. A nervózně se zasmál. "Tak nejdříve skleněná cela a teď tohle?"

Steve mlčel. Všichni mlčeli. Clint vedle něj zuřivě trhal balíčky od gumídků a mračil se tak hluboce, až se mu ve tváři tvořily vrásky. 

"Fury ten výzkum má?"

"Má jeho počítač," promluvil znovu Tony, hlas podivně chraplavý a slabý. "Je zakódovaný a zašifrovaný opravdu dobře, i mě a Jarvovi to dalo zabrat. A pokud se přece jen dostane dovnitř, pochybuju, že jen tak najde někoho, kdo by to dokončil."

Bruce přikývl a dlouze vydechl. "Dobře." Dál se k tomu nevyjádřil a Steve byl za to upřímně rád. Později si s ním promluví o samotě, s každým z týmu si promluví osamotě. Ale až později. Ještě stále nebyli u konce. Otočil se na Tonyho. A v tu chvíli se znovu ozval Jarvis:

"Kapitáne Rogersi, mohl byste panu Starkovi říct, že mám už pár hodin informace o autě, které narazilo do slečny Pottsové?"

Tony vyletěl z křesla jako čertík z krabičky. "A proč jsi mi to kurva neřekl dřív?!"

"Kapitáne, mohl byste, prosím, panu Starkovi připomenout, že mám zakázáno na něj až do večera mluvit?"

"Do prdele, Jarvisi!"

Za normálních okolností by se Steve bavil. Ale ne dneska. "Co jsi zjistil, Jarvisi?"

"Policie to auto včera večer vylovila z řeky. V kufru byl mrtvý muž, prozatím označen jako John Doe. Ale jeho popis sedí na Daniela Hernandéze."

"Pane bože," hlesl Bruce, "Steve měl pravdu."

Tony mlčel. Posadil se zpět do křesla, promnul si oběma dlaněmi obličej a zničeně si povzdechl. Steve mu pomalu položil ruku na rameno.

"Tony... odkud znáš Ruby?"

Tony mu neodpověděl přímo, místo toho začal instruovat Jarvise: "Jarve, vytáhni záznamy o všech lidech, kteří pracovali v mém domě v Malibu. Běž tak... deset let zpátky. A už na mě můžeš mluvit." 

Jarvis to udělal. 

"Teď najdi všechny zaměstnankyně, které měly dceru."

Jarvis poslechl. Na obrazovce se objevilo devět fotografií. Tony se na ně podíval skrz prsty, které si stále tiskl k obličeji. Zmučeně zaskučel. "Druhá zleva nahoře."

"Angela Lópezová, pane. Pracovala pro vás před šesti lety téměř tři čtvrtě roku, než jste ji propustil za donášení. Měla jednu dceru, v té době dvanáctiletou."

"Co s ní bylo když, co jsem ji vyhodil?"

Jarvis chvíli mlčel. "Zmizela z povrchu zemského, pane. Žádné digitální stopy. A škola, kam chodila její dcera, ji nahlásila jako pohřešovanou." 

Na obrazovce vyjela zpráva o pohřešovaném dítěti a ta usměvavá tmavovlasá holčička rozhodně byla Ruby. Ruby Lópezová. Ostatní z týmu byli nadále zticha a jen pozorovali Tonyho počínání. Steva děsilo, co dalšího objeví.

"Fajn," hlesl Tony zničeně a narovnal se. "O Angele nic?"

"Nic, pane."

"Tak najdi všechny Jane Doe v okolí Kalifornie z toho a následujících třech let. Popis kolika z nich odpovídá Angele?"

"Dvou, pane."

"Fotky?"

"Ano, pane."

Steve na okamžik zavřel oči, ale rychle je znovu otevřel. Mrtvé už viděl. A bledé tváře dvou mrtvých žen položené na pitevním stole nebylo to nejhorší, co kdy zahlédl. Tony si je jen krátce prohlédl a přikývl. Když měli fotografii k porovnání, viděli to všichni jasně. Ta napravo byla Angela.

"Našli ji devátého září v mělkém hrobě u silnice. Bez dokladů, střelená zezadu do hlavy."

"Poprava," slyšel mumlat Clinta. Prudce se opřel do křesla a hlasitě vydechl. "O co tady kruci jde, Starku?"

"To bych taky rád věděl," mumlal Tony nepřítomně, oči přilepené na obrazovkách. Promnul si čelo. "Nedává to smysl. Jestli se dokázali dostat k vám tak blízko, proč nikoho z vás nezabili? Sakra, jestli jdou po mě, proč ne přímo?! Clint to dneska řekl, je snadné se ke mně dostat!"

"Nechtějí ti ublížit fyzicky, Tony. Nechtějí tě zabít," ozvala se Natasha klidně a promnula si bradu. "To jediné mi dává smysl. Vyvíjejí tlak. Stupňuje se to. Každý další útok je brutálnější a děsivější, ale jsou mezi nimi velké rozestupy, během kterých jsme všichni několik dní napjatí a opatrní a pak to pomalu odezní. Když se všechno uklidní, udeří znovu. Jen aby dokázali, že nejsme v bezpečí. Že lidi okolo tebe nejsou v bezpečí. A chtějí, abys to věděl." 

Steve mlčel, ale viděl, jak se každé další slovo do Tonyho zabodává jako nůž. Schoval se za nečitelnou masku, ale jeho noha sebou neklidně cukala a zatínal prsty do lemu Stevovy mikiny až mu bělaly klouby. Byla to jen teorie, která ale dávala smysl, když se na to konečně podíval jako na celek. 

"Ať už je za tím kdokoliv, je to trpělivý člověk. Podle tohohle," mávl Clint rukou k obrazovkám, "má na tebe pifku už pěknou řádku let. Ale rozhodl se zakročit až teď."

Tony najednou prudce vstal a promnul si čelo. Mračil se. "Jdu pracovat. Vy tři si užijte vánoční dovolenou, ať už jedete kamkoliv," mávl rukou neurčitě do prostoru. "A až se vrátíte, budu rád, když se nastěhujete sem. Dole jsou byty. Bude lepší, když zůstanete mimo SHIELD."

Bez dalšího slova se otočil a zmizel ve výtahu. Steve ho starostlivě pozoroval, s povzdechem zavřel oči. Tohle nečekal. Byl přesvědčený, že jdou po Tonym, ale neočekával, že to má základy tak daleko v minulosti. Zhluboka se nadechl. 

"Měl bys jít za ním, Steve," zamumlal Bruce, oči upřené na dveře výtahu. "Vždycky to dopadá blbě, když je v podobném stavu sám."

Steve přikývl, ale zatím se k odchodu neměl. Podíval se na Clinta. "Půjdou po tobě a to brzy."

"Jo, to mi došlo," ušklíbl se. "Tak co? Mám zrušit plány? Zalézt někam do díry a nevylézt?"

"Ne," zamítla Nat okamžitě. "Nepochybuju o tom, že nás sledují. Jestli začneme na rychlo měnit plány, dojde jim, že něco víme. Mohli by zpanikařit."

Steve přikývl. "Co navrhuješ?"

"Necháme věci tak, jak jsou. A promluv si s Tonym o tom, co dělat s Pepper a s ostatními. Mohli bychom je poslat pryč, ale nějak nenápadně. Nevím, konference v Japonsku, zdravotní dovolená..." pokrčila rameny. "Cokoliv nenápadného, přirozeného. A ani s tím stěhováním si nejsem jistá. Jestli opravdu mají lidi v SHIELDu, dozví se to."

"Můžu říct Furymu, že je to pokus o zlepšení dynamiky týmu. Bavili jsme se o tom několikrát."

"To by šlo." 

"Vážně si myslíte, že je za tím Fury?" zeptal se Bruce znovu. Natasha si povzdechla, ale nedovolila jim zahlédnout, jak se uvnitř opravdu cítila. Steve si to ale uměl představit. 

"Chci věřit, že ne. Ale neulehčuje mi to. A ten výzkum..."

Všichni zmlkli a jen seděli, ztraceni ve vlastních myšlenkách. Jako první vstal Clint.

"No nic, jestli je to všechno, půjdu," usmál se a plácl se dlaněmi do stehen. "A slavnostně přísahám, že na sebe budu dávat pozor."

Steve přikývl a unaveně se usmál. "Snaž se ten slib dodržet."

Natasha s Brucem se rovněž brzy omluvili a odešli. Steve osaměl. Seděl nadále v křesle, prsty mapoval zlomenou opěrku a požádal Jarvise, aby mu znovu ukázal veškeré důkazy, které měli. Skládal se před ním obrázek, jako kdyby konečně našel dost dílků puzzle. Ne všechny, ale dost na to, aby mohl odhadnout, co vlastně skládá. Nelíbilo se mu to.

Jestli se jejich nepřátelé budou držet vzorce, budou nenápadní dalších pár dní, tři týdny nanejvýš, než se pustí do dalšího útoku. Z Avengers jim zbýval už jen Clint, ale mohli jít i po Happym, podplukovníku Rhodesovi a dalších, které si Tony držel blízko u sebe. 

Mohli se mýlit. A bože, Steve si přál, aby se mýlili. 

Jenže věděl, cítil, že mají pravdu. Primárním cílem byl Tony. Ale nešlo jim o tom zranit ho fyzicky, ale psychicky. Útočili tam, kde byl nejslabší. Tony chtěl jen všechny chránit. A teď jsou v ohrožení lidé, na kterých mu záleželo. 

Všichni v jeho blízkosti byli v nebezpečí. A Tony je neměl jak ochránit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve? Mi è piaciuto stasera. Grazie. - Steve? Dneska jsem si to užil. Díky.
> 
> Bonne nuit/Buona notte - Dobrou noc
> 
> John Doe a Jane Doe je označení pro neidentifikované mrtvoly.
> 
> Tak, je to tady! Velká záhada nesmyslných útoků odhalena. Protože jak nejvíce ublížíte Tonymu Starkovi? Je to člověk se sklony k sebeobětování a jsem si jistá, že tam hodně fungují i sebevražedné sklony. Nemůžete ublížit přímo jemu, to ne. Deset kruhů to udělali, Tony se z toho dostal a zrodil se hrdina. Ne, ne, musíte být vynalézavější. Takže útočíte na lidi, na kterých mu záleží. Pomalu. Nenápadně. A když mu to dojde, uvědomění ho zasáhne jako dobře mířená rána Hulkovou pěstí. Může za to on. Kvůli němu jsou v nebezpečí... 
> 
> Děkuji vám za čtení, pište mi dolů své teorie, pokud nějaké máte a užijte si zbytek týdne! Mám vás všechny ráda


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přeji krásný den, sluníčka!  
> Ano, jsem unavená a ano, jsem jak veverka na speedu. Ale toho si nevšímejte! ^^ Jak se vám daří? Všechno klape? Nechť se přihlásí všichni maturanti, které už nahnali do školy!  
> Dnešní kapitola, no... co k tomu říct? Asi nic, nechci vám nic prozradit. Budete se do toho muset ponořit a udělat si názor sami. Ale upozorním vás, že na tom Tony není nejlépe... Nezabijte mě, prosím!  
> Užijte si čtení ^^

Steve za ním přišel až po dvou hodinách a Tony byl za ten čas o samotě vděčný. Kdyby to Steve viděl, nemohl by se mu už nikdy podívat do očí.

Už ve výtahu cítil, jak se mu zrychluje tep a nástup panického záchvatu byl rychlý a neobyčejně silný. V dílně se svezl na zem, opíral se o zeď za sebou a mermomocí se snažil klidně dýchat. Nešlo mu to.

 _Umíráš, Tony,_ šeptal mu v hlavě cizí hlas. _Takovéhle je umírání a ty teď zemřeš úplně sám._

Mohlo to trvat jen pár vteřin nebo i hodinu, to Tony nevěděl. Když se konečně uklidnil, zůstal bez hnutí ležet na studené podlaze, oblečení propocené skrz naskrz. Tak jako ho předtím polilo ohromné horko, nyní se roztřásl zimou. Jektal zuby a třásl se po celém těle. Rychle se převlékl do suchého oblečení, omotal okolo sebe deku a natáhl se po jediné medicíně, o které věděl, že spolehlivě zafunguje. Po láhvi s whiskey.

Když za ním Steve přišel, byl už značně podnapilý a v horším stavu než předtím. Doufal, že alkohol pomůže. Vždycky měl pak lehkou hlavu, nic ho nezajímalo a pocit viny se alespoň snížil, když už nevymizel úplně. Seděl ve tmě před slabě světélkujícími monitory a ačkoliv se odmítl na Steva podívat, uměl si představit jeho nespokojený škleb. Nebyl idiot, Steve sice nikdy nic neřekl, ale Tony moc dobře věděl, že nemá rád, když pije. No, smůla, Rogersi, napadlo ho a znovu si přihnul rovnou z lahve.

Steve byl zticha. Přisunul si jedno z křesel, posadil se a jen se na něj díval. Tony cítil jeho pohled jak se mu snažil propálit do hlavy. Ani jeden z nich nic neřekl. Tony pil, pozoroval prázdné monitory a Steve seděl a pozoroval jeho. Kdo to asi vydrží déle?

“Jmenoval se García,” prolomil Tony nakonec ticho, znovu se napil a zvědavě se zadíval na dno lahve. Byla z půlky prázdná.

“Kdo?”

“Daniel Hernandéz. Jmenoval se Daniel García. Byl to… byl to synovec chlapa, který se mi staral o zahradu.”

Tony zavřel oči, když se na monitoru objevila jeho fotografie. Nepotřeboval ho vidět znovu, už tak měl jeho tvář vypálenou v paměti.

“Bylo mu třináct, když zmizel. Jeho strýce už taky nikdy nikdo neviděl, nenašel jsem ho ani mezi neidentifikovanými oběťmi. Danielova škola to nahlásila, ale nikdo po něm moc nepátral. Byli to přistěhovalci, beztak si mysleli, že jen zmizeli, aby je nedeportovali.”

“Našel jsi ho…” zamumlal Steve nevěřícně.

“Jo, našel jsem ho,” zasmál se hořce a podíval se na něj. Steve ho neodsuzoval, ani ho nelitoval. Měl nečitelný výraz a očima těkal mezi fotografií a Tonyho tváří. 

“Našel jsi jich víc?”

"Ještě jednu," zamumlal Tony a znovu zavřel oči. Jarvis z vlastní iniciativy zobrazoval fotografii jedné dívky. Taky byla příbuzná muže, který pro něj pracoval. Taky zmizel hned po propuštění. Dítě nenašli nikdy nebo je ani nehledali. Spojené státy byly velké a americký polda raději hledal americké dítě než dítě přistěhovalců.

“Zaměstnával jsi hodně Hispánců a Latinos,” poznamenal Steve překvapeně a Tony se pobaveně zašklebil.

“Jsou to pracanti,” pokrčil nad tím ledabyle rameny. Neřekl mu, že jim chtěl jen dát možnost si něco vydělat. Věděl, že většinou rodina žije z jednoho platu a kolikrát ještě část peněz posílala zbytku rodiny zpět do rodné země. Neřekl mu, že jim chtěl _pomoct._ Vždyť je všechny zabil. Nehodilo se, aby říkal podobné patetické věci. Kvůli němu jsou všichni mrtví.

“A pak jsem ještě našel tohle. Jarve, pusť to.”

Znovu si dopřál pořádný lok z lahve a z reproduktorů se ozval hluboký klidný hlas muže:

“ _911, jak vám mohu pomoci?”_ a slabý ženský hlas mu odpověděl:

_“Potřebuji sanitku. Napadli mě.”_

_“Jaké je vaše jméno, madam?”_

_“Natasha Romanovová.”_

_“Kde se nacházíte?”_

_“Na rohu páté a Blake boulevard.”_

_“Jste zraněná?”_

_“Ano. Pobodali mě.”_

_“Dobře, madam, sanitka je na cestě. Prosím, mluvte se mn-”_

Poté volající zavěsil. Celý hovor trval jen pár vteřin, ale Tony viděl, jak se Steve napjal. Ten hlas patřil Ruby, oba ho poznali.

“Zavolala ještě předtím, než ji napadla. Než se tam sanitka dostala, trvalo jim to osm minut. Během osmi minut stihla Natashu téměř omráčit, pobodat a beze stopy utéct,” informoval ho Tony nezaujatým hlasem, ale uvnitř něj to vřelo. Děsilo ho to. Věděl, jak dobře umí Natasha bojovat a té holce to zabralo jen pár minut ji dostat na lopatky. Nejděsivější na tom ale bylo, jak tvrdým výcvikem si během těch let musela projít, aby byla takhle dobrá.

A to všechno kvůli němu.

“Měl jsi pravdu,” řekl a hořce se rozesmál na celé kolo se zakloněnou hlavou. “Měl jsi kurva pravdu! A já tak nesnáším, když máš pravdu, hlavně když to znamená, že já ji nemám.”

Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou a znovu se napil. Alkohol ho pálil v krku a měl všechnu tu bolest a vinu otupit, ale bylo to jen horší. Vstal. Došel k barovému stolku a s třísknutím na něj lahev položil a nechal ji tam. Už nechtěl pít dál.

“Našel jsem je, sláva mě!” Rozhodil rukama a deka se svezla k zemi. “Našel jsem Daniela a Ruby a další unesenou holčičku a tři mrtvé lidi. A pak jsem ho našel zase, na dně řeky, kde se ho zbavili jako kusu _odpadu!_ A víš, co je na tom nejúžasnější? Že za to všechno můžu já…”

Matně si uvědomoval, že řval. Vjel si rukama do vlasů a moc dobře vnímal slzy vzteku štípající ho v očích. Zavřel je. Ne, nebude před ním brečet. Nebude.

“Proč musím vždycky všechno posrat, i když se o to nesnažím?” slyšel sám sebe. Hlas se mu zlomil téměř na každém slově. Cítil, že se třese.

“Tony, není to tvoje vina,” promluvil Steve měkce. Sakra, jak mohl být tak v klidu? Jak?!

“Drž pysk,” zavrčel na něj. “Není? Zabil jsem je!” Mávl rukou k obrazovkám, ze kterých se na něj dívaly tváře mrtvých lidí, kteří ho kdysi obskakovali a starali se o to, aby jeho dům v Malibu byl vždy perfektně _dokonalý_. “Jakmile jsem je vyhodil, zabili je!”

“Ale za to jsi nemohl, Tony!” trval si Steve na svém. “Nevěděl jsi to, neudělal jsi to. Může za to nějaký chorý _hajzl_ , ne ty.”

Tony měl dojem, že se dusí. A přesto byl schopný mluvit dál. “Řekla mi to.”

Steve zmlkl. Napjal se v křesle a zmateně a zamračeně ho sledoval. Tony si zatlačil dlaně do očí, nemohl se na něj dívat, nemohl.

“ _Señor Stark, por favor!_ Potřebuji tu práci! Jinak zemřeme!” zopakoval ta slova, která se mu v hlavě ozvala ve chvíli, kdy poprvé fotografii Angely uviděl. “Myslel jsem si, že přehání. Že jen chce, abych se nad ní slitoval a nevyhazoval ji. Ale já byl buď moc ožralý nebo sjetý na to, abych pochopil, že to myslela vážně!” Roztřeseně se nadechl a cítil, jak se tlukot jeho srdce opět rapidně zrychluje. “Ach bože, myslela to vážně…” šeptal si stále dokola, ale neslyšel se. V uších mu zněl jeho vlastní tep. _Už zase._ Znovu se, prosím, znovu ne. Ne, ne, ne. _Prosím!_

Podlomila se mu kolena, ale než stihl upadnout, chytily ho dvě silné paže.

“Tony! No tak, Tony... _Merde!_ ”

Steve ho posadil do křesla a zmizel z jeho zorného pole.

_Nechoď pryč, Steve, nechoď! Nechci umřít sám!_

Bylo to horší než předtím. Bylo to _o tolik_ horší než předtím. Bolelo ho na hrudi, bolel ho žaludek a byl si stoprocentně jistý, že se udusí. Jeho srdce tlouklo jako o závod, Tony téměř cítil, jak mu naráží do hrudního koše. Určitě exploduje, napadlo ho v jednu chvíli.

Steve se vrátil, klekl si na zem před něj a díval se mu do očí. “Tony, jsem tady. Všechno bude v pořádku, slibuji,” mluvil k němu klidně. Jeho hlas byl tlumený, pronikal k němu přes hučení v uších. “Dotknu se tě, dobře? Trochu tě zchladím.”

Vzadu na krku se mu objevila mokrá ledová utěrka. Natáhl se, roztřesenou rukou chmátl po Stevových psích známkách houpájící se mu na krku a pevně se jich chytil, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. A že závisel.

“Ne, Tony, neumíráš, opravdu ne. Všechno bude zase v pořádku, slibuji,” mluvil Steve dál a třel mu rameno. “Musíš dýchat, _mon ange._ Na čtyři nádech, do sedmi drž a na osm výdech. Budu počítat, dobře?”

Tony se snažil, opravdu, ale nedokázal to. Dýchal rychle, trhaně. Hlava se mu točila a svíral ty dva kusy kovu tak pevně, až se mu zařezávaly do kůže.

“V pořádku, vedeš si skvěle. Jsem tady s tebou, Tony, slibuji, že se ti nic nemůže stát. Jsi v bezpečí. Zkus to ještě jednou. Nádech. Jedna, dvě, tři, čtyři…”

Tony zavřel oči a soustředil se na jeho hlas. Byl klidný a něžný a když ho Tony slyšel, byl ochotný věřit, že se mu opravdu nic nestane. Steve by to nedovolil, nedovolil by, aby se ocitl v nebezpečí. Cítil na obličeji a na čele ten mokrý chladivý kus látky a ano, to pomáhalo. Poslouchal Steva, poslouchal jeho počítání. Nádech, zadržet, výdech. Jedna, dvě, tři, čtyři…

Musel nakonec usnout. Nebo omdlít, protože další věc, kterou si pamatoval, bylo, že se Stevovi třásl zimou v náruči, zatímco ho nesl pryč z dílny. Chtěl se vztekat, říct mu, že je jeskynní muž, ale neměl na to sílu. Stále se ho držel za psí známky, prsty měl v křeči a dlaně samou rudou čáru. Krev mu ale netekla.

Steve stále mluvil, tiše a stále tak klidně, ujišťoval ho, že je v bezpečí a že se o něj postará. Nezmlkl ani na chvíli, v jednu dobu mu dokonce Tony vůbec nerozuměl a přesto ho ta slova uklidňovala. Jeho unavený mozek rozpoznal francouzštinu. Od kdy uměl francouzsky?

“Pustíš mě na chvíli?” zeptal se s mírným úsměvem. Tony seděl na vlastní posteli a prsty měl stále zapletené do řetízku psích známek. Odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou.

“Jen ti přinesu něco na převlečení. Jsi úplně propocený.”

Tony to věděl. Cítil, jak se na něj oblečení lepilo, bylo mu chladno a stále se třásl. Ale nechtěl ho pustit, nechtěl, aby šel pryč. Bál se, děsil se, že se to zase vrátí a nechtěl být sám. Hrudník ho bolel jako kdyby dostal pořádnou ránu pěstí přinejmenším od Hulka. Bylo mu na zvracení.

“Tony, podívej se na mě,” poručil Steve mírně a opatrně ho uchopil za ruku, ale neodtáhl ho od sebe. “Jen zajdu do skříně. Vezmu nějaké oblečení a hned budu zpátky. Nikam nejdu, zůstanu tady s tebou, pokud si to přeješ. Ano?”

“Fajn,” zachraptěl a neochotně ho pustil. Prsty ho bolely, několikrát s nimi zacvičil, aby se znovu prokrvily. Byl absolutně vyčerpaný. Jasně si uvědomoval pocit viny a hanby rozlévající se mu tělem. Nedokázal se na Steva znovu podívat. Automaticky zvedl ruce a pomohl mu s převlečením. Steve ho informoval o každém svém pohybu, ptal se ho a ujišťoval se a Tony se nezmohl na nic jiného, než na kývání hlavou.

Nakonec si lehl pod přikrývku a téměř celý se pod ni schoval. Jarvis zvedl teplotu v místnosti a Tony se konečně přestal třást. Nevěnoval Stevovi jediný pohled.

“Chceš, abych zůstal?”

“Ne. Jdi pryč,” zamumlal a zavřel oči.

“Dobře,” souhlasil bez mrknutí oka, “budu ještě chvíli vedle. Kdyby cokoliv, zavolej.”

A s tím odešel pryč, ale nechal za sebou otevřené dveře. Jarvis utlumil světlo a Tony po něm štěkl, aby ho zhasl úplně. Stačilo, že se před Rogersem rozsypal jako domeček z karet, nemusel ještě vědět, že spí při světle. Pevně zavřel oči a obrátil hlavu do polštáře. Bylo mu příšerně. Připadal si úplně k ničemu.

Jak jsi to mohl dopustit, Starku? napadlo ho hořce. Pevně sevřel čelisti. Jak jsi mohl dopustit, aby tě takhle viděl? Třesoucí se, brečící uzlíček nervů. Velký Tony Stark úplně na sračky!

Dařilo se mu to utajit před Pepper a Rhodey ho takhle viděl jen jednou. Nakonec stačilo se jen usmát a ujistit ho, že to byla jen jednorázová záležitost. Pravděpodobně mu nevěřil, ale nešťoural se v tom. A Amandě o tom neřekl ani slovo a pokud to přece jen nějak poznala, nezmínila se.

A Steve ho teď takhle viděl a to při jednom z těch nejsilnějších záchvatů, jaký kdy Tony zažil. Většinou nebyly takhle zlé. A ještě nikdy neměl dva za sebou. Idiote. Teď se už na tebe nebude nikdy dívat stejně.

 _Starkové jsou dělaní ze železa!_ dunělo mu hlavou. _Ty nejsi Stark. Jsi slaboch, Tony. Vždycky jsi byl. Nejsi nic víc než zklamání._

Frustrovaně zavrčel a snažil se Howarda dostat pryč z hlavy. Vypadni, vypadni, vypadni.

Usnul až okolo půlnoci naštěstí bezesným spánkem a probudil se až po patnácti hodinách.

Byl rozlámaný. Hlava mu třeštila, bolelo ho celé tělo a naprosto ohavně smrděl. A přesto se odmítal pohnout. Ležel v posteli s jednou rukou přehozenou přes okraj a vnímal mravenčení v odkrvených prstech, zatímco jen tupě hleděl do stropu. Nechtělo se mu nic dělat. Nechtělo se mu vstávat, měl hlad, ale nechtělo se mu jíst.

“Jarvisi, jak dlouho by trvalo, než bych zarostl do postele?” zamručel.

“To je myslím fyzicky nemožné, pane,” odvětil Jarvis okamžitě. Takže tenhle plán padá, pomyslel si suše a zavřel oči. Ležel asi další hodinu, za oknem se začínalo zase stmívat. Musím vylézt, mručel si pro sebe jako mantru, ale nepohnul se ani o milimetr. Hlad ho nakonec vyhnal.

Osprchoval se, převlékl se do čistého a pak se jako zloděj plížil do kuchyně. Rozhlédl se, pozorně naslouchal, ale zdálo se, že je patro prázdné.

“Kde je Steve, Jarve?” zeptal se a zapnul kávovar. Mlčky celý proces pozoroval a ujídal přeslazené snídaňové cereálie přímo z krabice.

“V garáži, pane.”

“V garáži?” Tony se zmateně podíval na jednu z kamer a vložil si do pusy plnou hrst medových kroužků. Už Steva našel na různých místech. Převážně se zdržoval u sebe v bytě nebo na společném patře, někdy venku na terase. Jednou ho dokonce přistihl, jak zvědavě bloudí po laboratořích, zatímco mu Jarvis dával přednášku o všech přístrojích, kolem kterých prošel. Ale pokud věděl, do garáže nechodil, pokud zrovna někam nejeli. Zamyšleně snědl další hrst.

“Co tam dělá?”

“Pracuje na své motorce.”

“Na motorce…” opakoval Tony hloupě. Jasně, že věděl, že má Steve motorku. Měl jich několik, zpátky na základně SHIELDu, které používal občas během misí. A házel jimi podobně jako štítem, nad čímž Tony stále vrtěl hlavou. Ale nevěděl, že si motorku dotáhl i do věže. Ne, že by mu to vadilo.

“Ano, pane. Přivezl ji již před pár týdny, ptal se vás na to.”

“Byl jsem střízlivý?”

“Ano, pane.”

“A měl jsem v sobě kafe?”

“Ne, pane.”

“Pak to dává smysl,” pokýval Tony hlavou a nalil si plný hrnek již zmiňované blahodárné tekutiny. Bez dávky kofeinu nedal ani ránu.

“Mám mu říct, že se po něm ptáte, pane?”

“Nah,” mávl Tony rukou a posadil se na židli. Upíjel kávu, jedl a spokojeně shledal, že se mu nálada pomalu zlepšovala. Stále se cítil rozbitý a všechno ho bolelo, ale už neměl chuť jen ležet a nic nedělat. To však neznamenalo, že se cítil na to čelit Stevovi. Nevěděl, co mu má říct a to bylo opravdu vážné, když i Tony Stark ztratil řeč. Měl chuť se omluvit. Cítil se provinile a styděl se, že ho takhle Steve viděl.

Nacpal si do kapes pytlíčky se sušenými borůvkami a brusinkami, dopil kávu a vydal se k výtahu. Nemůže se mu vyhýbat, ačkoliv to bylo to jediné, co teď chtěl udělat. Zavřít se v dílně a nevylézt, dokud nebude celý incident zapomenut.

Zarazil se v půlce kroku a otočil se směrem k pohovkám. Něco zaujalo jeho pozornost. Na koberci, po pravé straně krbu stál vánoční stromek a několik tašek z ozdobami. Tony se zmateně zamračil.

“A tohle je co?”

“Přinesl ho kapitán Rogers, pane.”

“Kolikátého je, Jarve?

“Třiadvacátého prosince, pane.”

Tony tiše zaklel. Za dva dny byly Vánoce. Jasně, vzpomínal si, že o tom se Stevem mluvili. Budou tady sami, zbytek týmu a Tonyho známí se rozhodli o Vánocích cestovat. Promnul si čelo a vstoupil do výtahu. Netěšil se na to. Vánoce by mohla být sranda, ale Tony měl plnou hlavu jejich včerejšího rozhovoru. Bylo mu špatně jen co si na to vzpomněl.

Zatraceně.

Zhluboka se nadechl, ve snaze uklidnit se a bolestně toužil po skotské. Alespoň dvojité. Jejich problémy by to sice nevyřešilo, ale rozhodně by se cítil lépe. Lehčeji. Zamračeně se pustil do borůvek a vystoupil z výtahu.

Podzemní garáž byla absolutní nutnost, kterou projektoval jako první, když ho stavba věže napadla. Sice se jeho sbírka aut značně zmenšila, když mu Mandarin zničil dům v Malibu, ale stále jich měl dost. Byla to dlouhá místnost s mnoha nosnými sloupy a nízkým stropem. Auta stála ve dvou řadách, vyrovnána téměř podle pravítka.

Steva našel až na konci hned u výjezdu z garáže. Dřepěl u motorky a vyměňoval svíčky. Tony se zastavil a jen se na něj mlčky díval. Bylo to zvláštní, vidět to takhle. Většinou to byl on sám pokrytý skvrnami od motorového oleje, šťourající se v motoru nebo v jednom ze svých obleků.

Steve se ohlédl přes rameno, sjel ho pohledem odshora dolů a zase zpátky, než se usmál a vstal. Ruce si utřel do kusu hardu. “Ahoj. Jak je ti?”

“Fajn,” pokrčil bezstarostně rameny. Opřel se o kapotu jednoho ze svých aut a snědl další hrst borůvek. Nabídl i Stevovi.

“Později,” usmál se a zakýval na něj olejem zčernalými prsty. Tony se zašklebil.

“Později nebudou,” uchechtl se a znovu zabořil ruku do pytlíčku. Steve se nerušeně vrátil k práci, dřepíc k němu zády. Prohlížel si ho, mlčky a přemýšlel, jestli o tom má vůbec začínat. Mohli se přece oba tvářit, že se včerejší večer nestal. Nezdálo se, že by měl Steve v plánu o tom začínat.

“Trochu pozdě na zimní údržbu, nemyslíš?” Zvolil tedy lehčí téma. Steve se tiše zasmál.

“Chtěl jsem to udělat už pár týdnů, ale odkládal jsem to.”

“No nene? Slavný Kapitán Amerika trpí prokrastinací?” škádlil ho. Steve se jen znovu uchechtl.

“Ani nevíš jak moc.”

Znovu utichli a přestože to nebylo úplně nepříjemné ticho, Tony byl neklidný. Cítil potřebu o tom mluvit, vysvětlit to, omluvit se. A zároveň chtěl za včerejškem zavřít dveře a už se nikdy nevrátit. Zacpával si pusu jídlem tak dlouho, jak to jen šlo, jenže pak borůvky došly a na brusinky neměl chuť. Měl si s sebou vzít čokoládové sušenky. Ty by ho zabavily na dost dlouho.

“Věděl jsi co dělat,” slyšel sám sebe mumlat dřív, než se stihl zarazit. Byla to pravda. Pamatoval si, jak Steve reagoval. Věděl, že zůstal v klidu, řekl mu předem, než se ho dotkl, ujišťoval ho, že je v bezpečí, zchladil ho, pomohl mu s pravidelným dýcháním. Tony přečetl o panických záchvatech dost na to, aby věděl, že tohle jsou jedny z nejlepších věcí, které může přihlížející člověk udělat. A Steve ani nezaváhal.

Upevnil svíčky zpátky na jejich místo a ohlédl se. Soucitně se pousmál. “PTSD není to jediné, s čím se kluci z armády potýkají.”

Tony mlčel. Díval se na něj a nebyl sto uhodnout, jestli si panickými záchvaty prošel on sám nebo jestli kluky z armády uklidňoval, když je měli. To druhé si uměl představit. Jasně viděl sotva vylíhnutého Kapitána Ameriku, jak klečí u nějakého chudáka, který ještě nemohl pít, ale už byl považován za dospělého, tiskne si jeho dlaň na hrudník a pomáhá mu správně dýchat. Říká mu, že je v pořádku a že je v bezpečí. Což musela být ta největší lež, kterou slyšel, protože jak mohl být někdo v bezpečí na frontě? Ale slyšet ta slova z úst Kapitána Ameriky na něj muselo mít stejný účinek jako včera na Tonyho.

Steve Rogers, máma kvočna již od minulého století.

“Nemusíme o tom mluvit, jestli nechceš,” ujistil ho a Tony si uvědomil, že se už po několikáté nadechuje, aby promluvil. Rychle zavřel ústa a skousl si ret. A rozhodl se, že se nebude dívat darovanému koni na zuby.

“Už to máš hotové?” usmál se a přišel k němu, aby si mohl motorku pozorně prohlédnout. Jednalo se o moc pěkný kousek, Harley Davidson. Tony obdivně hvízdl. “Stará dobrá klasika.”

“Už jen potřebuje vyměnit olej a dofouknout pneumatiky,” mrkl na něj Steve a zvědavě povytáhl obočí. “Pomůžeš mi?”

“Že váháš!”

Pustili se spolu do práce a Tony se jen spokojeně culil, protože vidět, že jeho technofob přesně ví, co dělat s motorem, bylo zatraceně sexy. Chtěl si to vychutnat pokud možno nejvíc, takže když byla jeho motorka správně připravená na zimu a schovaná pod plachtou, otevřel kapotu jednoho ze svých aut. Steve se zarazil.

“Tohle je trochu jiné, než na co jsem zvyklý.”

“Ale ve výsledku to je úplně stejně, neboj!” smál se Tony. V autech se vrtali následující dvě hodiny. Tony mu nakecal, že určité jeho kousky potřebovaly základní údržbu, protože v nich často nejezdil. Neřekl mu, že na to má lidi, kteří sem tam do věže přijdou, samozřejmě, že ne.

Pracovali spolu a Steve mu v mezičase stihl říct, že o autech a motorkách nevěděl vůbec nic, dokud se nedostal do armády, kde si ho vzali do parády. Každý musel vědět, jak opravit džíp, Tony, prohlásil důležitě.

Když nakonec jeli nahoru výtahem, oba špinaví od oleje a mastnoty, Steve nechápavě vrtěl hlavou. “Kdy přesně lidé zlenivěli natolik, že už nezvládli otočit klíčkem v zapalování a museli udělat startování na čudlík? Čudlík, Tony! To ty klíče už vůbec nepotřebuješ…”

Tony se chechtal. Steve se možná naučil používat Google, oblíbil si televizi a možnost e-knih ho přímo nadchla (Tolik knih v jedné malé krabičce, Tony!), ale stále byly věci, které nebyl sto překousnout. Jako startování tlačítkem nebo automatické dávkovače mýdla v koupelnách. Tony moc dobře věděl, že se na umyvadle v jeho bytě válela kostka mýdla a upřímně, vrtěl nad tím hlavou. A když zjistil, že si schovává veškeré drobné odřezky, které se už nedaly použít a potom je všechny roztaví, aby vytvořil nové, nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo za něj stydět. Holt hospodářská krize v něm byla stále zakořeněná a Steve šetřil kde se dalo. Naprostý opak Tonyho, který byl schopný vyhodit nádobí, když byl moc líný na to ho dát do myčky.

Ten večer Tony upustil od pravidla, které nastavil, když se sem Steve nastěhoval, a poprvé spolu večeřeli. Tony dokonce pomáhal s vařením a musel uznat, že to nebyla zase taková otrava. Ujídat a štvát tím Steva bylo vlastně opravdu zábavné. A po nutné dávce otravování a přemlouvání se dokonce pustili i do pečení perníčků! Vůně se nesla vzduchem a Tonyho tak ovládla vánoční nálada, až požádal Jarvise, aby pustil nějaké koledy. V mezičase nazdobili stromeček. Po celou dobu se pošťuchovali, smáli se a povídali si. Ani jednou ale nenavázali na včerejší rozhovor, přestože Tony cítil nepříjemný pocit, kdykoliv se podíval na kulatý stůl, který se nikdo neobtěžoval vrátit zpět na své místo. Měl nutkání zalézt zpátky do dílny a znovu prozkoumat veškeré stopy, které měli (a že jich nebylo mnoho!), ale věděl, že by na nic nového nepřišel. Byl to na houby pocit, ale museli počkat, až jejich nepřátelé znovu zakročí a doufat, že tentokrát udělají chybu.

Najedení a s hrnkem čaje v ruce pak seděli vedle sebe na pohovce, dívali se na film a Tony přemýšlel nad tím, jak podivně domácký a klidný den to byl. A že se mu to líbilo. Když nepočítal ta auta, nedotkl se práce, celý den strávil se Stevem a nelezl z toho po stropě. Bylo to fajn. Pohodlné. Bylo mu dobře. Se spokojeným povzdechem se o něj opřel a zavřel oči.

“Pořád dobře divné?” zamumlal mu Steve do vlasů, objímaje ho jednou rukou okolo ramen.

“Pořád dobře divné,” souhlasil a myslel to vážně.

Ačkoliv se to tak nemuselo zdát, Steve trávil více nocí ve vlastní posteli než v té Tonyho. Pokud šli spát spolu, zůstal u něj, to ano. Ale pokud Tony večer pracoval, Steve odcházel k sobě úplně stejně jako kdy předtím. Vyhovovalo mu to tak. Těžko si od sebe udržíte odstup, když už spolu bydlíte, ale Steve díky bohu nebyl ten typ člověka, který chce společně trávit každou minutu svého času. A Tony? No ten takový nebyl už vůbec.

Dneska si šli lehnout spolu a zatímco Steve usnul téměř okamžitě, Tony nemohl zabrat. Nebylo to tak překvapující, když vstával ve tři odpoledne, ale rozhodně to bylo otravné. Nakonec se pustil do práce na starkpadu, nehodlal se jen převalovat ze strany na stranu a doufat, že usne. To by byl promarněný čas.

Ten večer poprvé viděl Steva mít noční můru.

Nebylo to vlastně nijak hrozné. Steve sebou neházel, neskučel ze spaní ani nemluvil. Ležel téměř nehybně a kdyby několikrát necukl nohou, Tony by si toho ani nevšiml. Ale dýchal rychle a čelo se mu rosilo potem. Tony zaváhal, měl by ho probudit? Mohl by ho akorát tak více vyděsit.

“Steve?” oslovil ho tlumeně a položil mu ruku na rameno. Nic. Zkusil to znovu. Tentokrát to zabralo. Steve prudce vyletěl do sedu a ostražitě se rozhlížel okolo sebe, tělo v bojovém módu. Dech mu vycházel sípavě z hrdla a když ho Tony pohladil po zádech, cítil, že je úplně propocený. Chvěl se.

“Hej, hej, hej, klid. Všechno je okej. Byl to jen sen. Seš furt tady ve věži. V bezpečí.”

Jen přikývl na srozuměnou a schoval tvář do dlaní. Několikrát se roztřeseně nadechl a Tony opravdu netušil, co dělat. Jarvis taktně rozsvítil všechna světla, ale jen tlumeně, aby je oba neoslepil.

“Co se ti zdálo?”

“Nic,” zamumlal. “Nic. Nech to plavat.” Prohrábl si vlasy a několik okamžiků setrval se zavřenýma očima. Zhluboka dýchal, zatínal čelisti. Mračil se. V příští chvíli vstal a zmizel v koupelně.

Bože můj, co mám teď dělat, mihlo se Tonymu hlavou. Ještě chvíli seděl, poslouchal tekoucí vodu a uvažoval, jestli má jít za ním nebo ne. Steve nezavřel dveře, takže by to nebylo úplné narušování soukromí, no ne? Zahodil starkpad do nohou postele a s odhodláním o velikosti špendlíkové hlavičky šel za ním. Když se opřel o matraci na jeho straně postele, ucukl. Prostěradlo bylo úplně mokré.

Co se mu kruci zdálo?

Steve se opíral o umyvadlo, svaly na zádech ztuhlé. Hlava mu visela mezi rameny a z nosu mu odkapávala voda.

“Nechci o tom mluvit, Tony,” řekl okamžitě a vzhlédl. Jejich oči se setkaly v zrcadle, Steve měl pohled štvaného zvířete. Tony to nekomentoval, jen pokýval hlavou a zatahal ho za lem trička.

“Sundej to,” řekl prostě a požádal Jarvise, aby pustil vodu ve sprše. Steve chvíli váhal, ale nakonec s povzdechem poslechl a puntičkářsky hodil oblečení do koše na prádlo. To Tonyho z předchozího večera se ještě stále válelo na zemi v koutě a on jen čekal, kdy k němu Steve pošle otrávený pohled.

Jen co Steve vstoupil do sprchy, Tony zůstal stát uprostřed místnosti a najednou nevěděl, co dělat. “Jasně. Takže, hmmm… chceš… Chceš společnost?”

“Ne, zvládnu to.”

“Paráda. Jo… Ehm… zajdu ti pro čisté hadry. Jo, to je dobrý nápad. Čisté oblečení. Hned budu zpátky,” blábolil spíš pro sebe a gestikuloval ke dveřím. Ještě zahlédl shovívavý a vděčný úsměv, který ne tak úplně dosáhl až k jeho očím, než odešel. Rychle sjel ke Stevovi do bytu, prohrabal se jeho šatníkem a sebral první čisté věci na spaní, které zahlédl. Než odešel, rozhlédl se okolo.

Steveův byt byl rozhodně větší než ten, ve kterém bydlel předtím. Tony neměl v lásce stísněné prostory a když byty projektoval, postaral se o to, aby byly prosvětlené a prostorné. Nejednalo se přitom o nic velkolepého, jen ložnice s koupelnou a pořádným šatníkem a obývací pokoj spojený s plně vybavenou kuchyní. Celou severní stěnu tvořila okna a výhled na New York byl stejně dechberoucí, jako kdekoliv jinde ve věži. Kdyby Steve chtěl, nemusel by vůbec používat společné patro a mohl naprosto bez problému žít jen tady. Měl i svou vlastní pračku a sušičku!

Nic se od minula nezměnilo. Steve udržoval vše sterilně čisté, ani se nikde neválelo zapomenuté nádobí nebo špinavé ponožky! Jediný důkaz o jeho přítomnosti byl malířský stojan a plátna v rohu obýváku a jeho skicáky. Měl jich hodně a alespoň jeden ležel snad na každém vodorovném povrchu. Stálo ho to velké úsilí nepodívat se do nich. Ne. Ne, poučil se. A navíc měl teď na starosti jiné věci.

“Co s ním mám teď dělat, Jarve?” mručel ve výtahu a odolával nutkání zabořit do jeho oblečení nos. Steve voněl.

“To nevím, pane. Mám zavolat doktorce Griffinové? Jsem si jistý, že by poradila.”

“Ne, díky. Jasně, co by teď udělala Mandy?”

Tony se do ní opravdu pokusil vcítit, dokonce i zavřel oči. Ale nemělo to žádný výsledek, už tak bylo těžké vcítit se do jakékoliv ženy, natož do Amandy, která vždycky nějak věděla, co s člověkem dělat, ať už byl v jakémkoliv rozpoložení. Tony si ale vzpomněl, jak se s ní jednou bavil o vlastních nočních můrách. Ujistila ho, že je to v pořádku, že se jeho mysl jen vypořádává s těžkými zážitky. A přiměla ho, aby jí o svých snech pověděl a zanalyzovala je. Okej, to by mohl zkusit. Zkusit, jen zkusit. Nebude z Rogerse nic tahat.

Vrátil se do ložnice, nechal Stevovi oblečení v koupelně a pustil se do výměny ložního prádla.

“Neutopil ses?” zavolal. Voda v tu chvíli přestala téct a když nakoukl, Steve se už sušil ručníkem. Vypadal lépe, rozhodně se už netvářil jako ustrašené zvíře. Oblékl se, opět _puntičkářsky_ uklidil, dokonce zvedl i to Tonyho oblečení, které leželo na zemi už dva dny, a vrátil se za ním do ložnice. Nepodíval se na něj, jen si sedl na postel, zády se opřel o její čelo, lokty si položil na pokrčená kolena a dlouze si povzdechl. Tony se posadil naproti němu.

“Takže, už mi o tom chceš říct?” zeptal se zlehka, hladíc ho po lýtku.

“Ani ne,” zamumlal nazpět, pohled upřený ke stropu. A tady máme pana Kapitána Ameriku, napadlo Tonyho kysele. Chlapa, který vás nějak kouzelně přiměje vylít si srdíčko na jeho rameni kdykoliv chce, ale sám mlčí, když něco trápí jeho. Jaká ironie.

“Víš, jestli jsem se u Amandy něco naučil, tak to, že jít znovu spát a nemluvit o tom, když máš možnost, ti akorát způsobí další blbé sny nebo neklidný spánek.”

“Hmmm.” Zavřel oči a nadále mlčel. Tony ho jemně štípal do lýtka.

“Mně to můžeš říct. Budu poslouchat.”

“Nech to být.”

“Nechci to nechat být.” Okej, musel uznat, že se hodně vzdaloval od “nic z Rogerse netahat”. Jeho zvědavost zvítězila.

“Tony, prosím, nech toho. Tady není o čem mluvit. Byl to jen sen.”

“Uh-huh, viděl jsem. Vypadal jsi, jako kdyby tě chtěl někdo zabít. No tak, Kapitáne Dokonalý, řekni mi to. Uleví se ti.”

“Přestaň s tím!” utrhl se na něj a kdyby to šlo, odtáhl by se. Tony se rozhodně trochu stáhl, ale nehodlal se vzdát, i když se na něj Steve zlostně mračil. “Neříkej mi tak. Neříkej mi dokonalý. Je to dál od pravdy, než si myslíš.”

Tony se zarazil. Dobře, tohle nabíralo zajímavý směr. Zvědavě si ho prohlížel, Steve znovu odvrátil pohled a vrátil se k hypnotizování stropu. Tony se zašklebil.

“Fakt, jo? Tak mi řekni, co jsi provedl tak strašnýho, že to pošpinilo tvoji dokonalost. No, Steve? Co, zabil jsi někoho?”

“Vážně, Tony? Vážně?” prohlásil otráveně. “Jsem voják, _samozřejmě_ , že jsem někoho zabil. A ne jednou. V tom to není…”

“Takže přiznáváš, že v tom něco je!” zvolal a zněl možná až moc vítězně, než bylo vhodné. Sakra, v tomhle fakt nebyl dobrý. Proč musel být Rogers takový zabedněný tvrdohlavec a nemohl mu to prostě říct?

Steve na to nic neřekl. Znovu si opřel hlavu, zavřel oči a byl zticha, očividně pevně rozhodnutý, že už dneska nepromluví. Tony se nehodlal vzdát, ale na druhou stranu ho nechtěl provokovat. Nebyl slepý, viděl, že už teď nemá daleko k výbuchu vzteku. Takže to zkusil opačně.

“No tak dobře,” řekl pokud možno nejvíc rezignovaně, dopřál jeho noze několik slabých poplácání a vklouzl pod deku na své straně postele. Steve si brzy lehl a pokoj se ponořil do ticha a namodralé tmy. Tony čekal a velmi brzy se mu potvrdila jeho teorie. Čím více se na Steva tlačilo, tím více zabejčený byl.

“Stydím se za to,” zašeptal tiše, tak tiše, že ho Tony sotva slyšel.

“Stydíš?” povytáhl obočí a nedokázal potlačit ušklíbnutí roztahující se mu po tváři. “Co je, jde o trapas? Běhal jsi nahatý po minovém poli a vyfotili tě u toho?”

Steve se nezasmál. Jen si dlouze povzdechl a znovu zmlkl. Tony vnitřně zaklel. Kurva, v tomhle vážně, _ale vážně,_ nebyl dobrý. Nemohl si ale pomoct, musel si ze všeho dělat legraci. Takový prostě byl.

No tak, co by dělala Mandy? Nesmála by se, rozhodně by se nesmála. Tak fajn, Starku, tohle dáš. Jen musíš upustit od vtipů. Pokud teda Steve znovu promluví, hmm. Pootočil hlavu a sledoval ho. Steve si zakrýval oči předloktím, ale rozhodně nespal.

“Zničil jsi někdy někomu život?”

Tony překvapeně zamrkal a uchechtl se. “Tak teď jsi zase ty ten absurdní. Copak nevíš, co Stark Industries vyrábělo, než jsme začali s mobily a tablety? Já zničil více životů, než si umíš představit…”

“Myslím ty osobně. A nic jsi s tím neudělal, i když jsi měl tu možnost.”

Tony zmlkl a jen zavrtěl hlavou, i když ho Steve nemohl vidět. S očekáváním ho sledoval a doufal, že bude pokračovat. Nemyslel si, že by se dostali k podobnému tématu. Čekal, že se jeho noční můra týkala války nebo doby, kterou strávil v ledu. Steve se mu svěřil, že ačkoliv si na to nepamatuje, občas se mu o tom zdá a není si jistý, jestli si to jen jeho hlava vytváří nebo se jedná o potlačené vzpomínky.

Vyšel z něj dlouhý, roztřesený výdech, než pokračoval: “Udělal jsem takovou hloupost, Tony. Tak příšernou hloupost, která s sebou stáhla dolů někoho, kdo s tím neměl vůbec co společného.”

Lezlo to z něj pomalu, ale Tony se rozhodl být trpělivý. Převalil se na bok, hlavu si podložil rukou a mlčel, ve strachu, že by Steva od vyprávění odradil, kdyby ho popoháněl.

“Opil jsem se. Jeden večer jsem se tak hrozně ztřískal v baru, o kterém jsem věděl, že se tam schází chlapi jako… jako já. Jeden z nich mi celý večer kupoval pití a já pil. Nechtěl jsem se o nic starat, jen se opít. A vrznout si. Vzal jsem toho chlápka k sobě domů. Nikdy jsem si je nebral domů. To se nesmělo, chápej. Žádná jména, žádné adresy, žádné osobní informace. Nikomu jsme nesměli věřit, protože nikdy nevíš, kdy narazíš na práskače. Ale mě to ten večer bylo tak hrozně ukradený.

Když jsme skončili - byl příšerný, mimochodem. Vydržel sotva pár minut a smrděl po cibuli,” dodal a Tony si nemohl pomoct, ale musel se uchechtnout. I Steve se krátce zasmál a trochu se uvolnil. Podíval se na něj, jen na okamžik, než oči zase schoval pod předloktí. On se opravdu styděl.

“Šel jsem kousek s ním. Došlo mi, jakou kravinu jsem udělal a chtěl jsem, aby vypadl co nejdříve a vedl jsem ho těmi nejzašlejšími uličkami, aby si nepamatoval, kde bydlím. Jenže jsme narazili na policejní hlídku.”

Tony se napjal a veškeré známky po pobavení byly pryč. Steve mu už několikrát řekl, co by se s ním stalo, kdyby mu na to někdo přišel. A Tony sám zapátral a rozhodně to nebyly milé informace. Ne vždy tihle muži skončili za mřížemi, ale to veřejné zostuzení stačilo k tomu, aby se jim život sesypal. Mnohdy je opustila rodina, vyhodili je z práce, společnost se na ně dívala skrz prsty. A měli škraloup v rejstříku.

“Já jim utekl, ale jeho chytili. Už jsem ho nikdy neviděl, ale pravděpodobně ho zmlátili a on jim vyklopil všechno, co o mě věděl. Bylo to jednodušší, prásknout toho druhého. Měl jsi pak jistou šanci, že nad tebou přimhouří oko a pustí tě jen s modřinami.

Zvládl jsem jim zmizet a nenapadlo mě nic lepšího než se schovat doma a modlit se, aby mě nenašli. Jenže oni mě našli. Nikdy na to nezapomenu…”

Steve si vjel rukama do vlasů, oči držel pevně zavřené a viditelně se chvěl. Tony cítil, jak i jemu tluče splašeně srdce a děsil se, co uslyší dalšího.

“Seděl jsem za dveřmi a jen se modlil. Bál jsem se, Tony. Sakra, byl jsem vyděšený k smrti. Policisté chodili po chodbě, pokřikovali po sobě - byli to ti stejní, poznal jsem je po hlase - a pak začali bušit na dveře. Ale ne na ty moje.

Vedle mě bydlel kluk, Peter O'Reilly. Byl o pár let mladší a byli jsme si hrozně podobní. Nevím, fakt nevím, co přesně se tu noc stalo, ale odvedli jeho místo mě. Slyšel jsem je ho bít a křičeli na něj, že je zatčen za porušování mravnosti a další věci…” Stevův hlas se pomalu vytratil a Tony neměl odvahu na to promluvit místo něj. Pomalu natáhl ruku, položil ji Stevovi na hrudník a nechal ji tam. Cítil pod dlaní jeho rychlé zdvihání a prudký tlukot srdce. Steve tiše zaúpěl a zuřivě zagestikuloval rukama.

“Byl jsem hned vedle nich. Mohl jsem vylézt, mohl jsem jim říct, že mají nepravého. A-ale já… Já nemohl,” hlas se mu zlomil. “Byl jsem zbabělec.”

“Chránil jsi sám sebe, Steve.”

“To mě sakra neomlouvá!” vyštěkl. “Ten kluk za nic nemohl. A já ho nechal, aby platil za moje problémy. Zatraceně!”

Steve vyletěl z postele rychlostí blesku a začal přecházet tam a zpátky, ruce pevně vpletené ve vlasech. Tonymu připomínal lva v kleci. Nenechal se jeho reakcí vyvést z míry, s klidem se posadil a pozoroval ho. Ale upřímně, netušil, co říct.

“Ani jeho jsem už nikdy neviděl. Hned nato mě vzali do armády a já nevím, co s tím klukem poté bylo...”

Tony se posadil na okraj postele, nespouštěje z něj oči. “To o něm se ti zdá? A kvůli toho nepiješ?"

“Uh-huh,” Přikývl a zastavil se na místě. Vypadal tak zničeně a ztraceně. “Dlouho jsem na něj nemyslel. Namlouval jsem si, že je už pravděpodobně mrtvý a nemá smysl se tím zatěžovat. Ale všechno se mi to vrátilo, když o nás ta ženština napsala.”

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi ticho a Stevovo přiznání jen těžce viselo ve vzduchu. Tony nakonec vstal, přešel k němu a oběma dlaněmi ho plácl po tvářích. Možná až moc silně, ale rozhodně to stačilo na to, aby se Steve vrátil zpátky z vlastních vzpomínek. Vzhlédl k němu.

“Poslouchej mě,” řekl Tony vážně. “Je mi jasné, že tohle sis už milionkrát říkal a nikdy tomu nevěřil, ale je to pravda. Jen jsi chránil sám sebe. Vím, že se cítíš na hovno a jo, oprávněně. Ale když nám jde o krk, děláme hodně špatné věci, Steve. A ty ani nevíš jistě, jestli jsi tomu klukovi zkazil život. Možná se to tehdy vysvětlilo a on si žil spokojeně dál.”

“To nemůžeš vědět,” hlesl slabě.

“Ne, nemůžu. Ale nemá cenu se tím po zbytek života užírat, ty paličáku. Každý děláme chyby, Steve. Možná je načase, aby sis odpustil.”

Po dlouhé chvíli Steve pouze přikývl. Tony nebyl naivní, věděl, že těch pár slov nic nenapravilo, ale jen to, že o tom Steve mluvil mu muselo alespoň trošku pomoct. Znal to. Nesnášel, když ho Mandy přiměla o něčem mluvit, ale cítil se pak lépe.

“Chtěl bys odreagovat?” zeptal se tlumeně. Další přikývnutí. Tony se usmál, uchopil ho za ruce a vedl ho zpátky k posteli. V odreagovávání byl mnohem lepší než v poslouchání, to byl fakt. A Steve potřeboval chvíli myslet na něco jiného nebo nejlépe vůbec na nic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já dneska... dneska asi jen tak odejdu a nechám vás psát, protože si to hrozně ráda čtu. Ale mám otázku!  
> V poslední době píšu stále delší a delší kapitoly. Nejnovější má 20 stran a to je už docela dost. Chtěli byste to rozdělit na polovinu s tím, že první by vyšla normálně ve středu a další hned ve čtvrtek nebo v pátek? Anebo to mám kašlat a hodit vám to sem celé? Dejte mi vědět!
> 
> Jsem ráda, že tady se mnou pořád jste. Děkuji za vaši podporu, všechny vás žeru a doufám, že se čtení líbilo!


	23. 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Už jsem viděla a četla plno věcí, ale BL komiks o včele (trubci, přesněji) a mravenci, kteří mají více méně lidskou anatomii, až na tykadla a podobné věci... oh well... OH WELL...
> 
> Jinými slovy, přeji vám krásný den! :D   
> Jak se máte? Kdo jde příští týden do školy? Přiznejte se, poplačte si!  
> Konečně je to tady, Vánoce! Za okny nám svítí sluníčko, zpívají ptáčci, zahrádkáři vysazují rajčata, ale ne my, kdepak. My máme Vánoce. Nebo alespoň Steve a Tony mají Vánoce. Viděli jste někdo Chůvu McPhee? Ta jejich kuchařka tam neustále hulákala něco o tom, že tomu uvěří až když bude v srpnu sněžit. No, my máme květen, ale bude nám dneska sněžit! Užijte si čtení, přísahám, že je to z větší části taková oddechovka. Trošku toho stresu jsem tam vecpat musela, ale opravdu ne moc... Možná... Well, uvidíte sami 

Bylo čtyřiadvacátého prosince a kdyby Tony zrovna netelefonoval, jistě by si prozpěvoval koledy. Za oknem hustě sněžilo, vzduchem se nesla vůně perníčků a v ruce měl pořádný hrnek horké čokolády. Na vaječný koňak přejde až večer. Steve stál u trouby, čekal, až bude moct vytáhnout další plech a i on měl dobrou náladu. Na sobě měl jeden z těch příšerných vánočních svetrů, ale u tohohle se Tony pochechtával, kdykoliv ho viděl. Byl jasně červený a na něm byli dva sněhuláci, jeden, ten bez nosu, mířil na toho druhého fénem. Šla od něj bublina s nápisem

MRKEV NEBO ŽIVOT!

Celé patro zářilo světélky, vůně jehličí se mísila s vůní perníčků a nebýt dvou nepříjemných záležitostí, které ještě museli vyřešit, byl by to opravdu dokonalý den. Ta první byl telefonát s Rhodesem, na kterém právě pilně pracoval. Druhá byla debata s Happym a Amandou, kteří by měli být už na cestě. Dneska ráno Happymu a jeho bratrovi s rodinou _záhadně_ zrušili let (Tony v tom jistě neměl prsty) a tak se Tony nabídl, že si mohou půjčit jeho tryskáč, ale pod podmínkou, že se za ním Happy ještě zastaví. Se všemi musel probrat jejich bezpečnost. Nechtěl jim kazit Vánoce, ale věděl, že to nemůže odkládat. Neměli jistotu, že se jeho nepřátelé budou držet vzorce a mohli zaútočit kdykoliv.

Tony seznámil Rhodeyho se všemi nezbytnými detaily a ty ostatní vynechal. Nepotřeboval vědět úplně všechno.

“Do čeho ses to zase zapletl, Tony?” vzdychl Rhodey nenadšeně, no v jeho hlase nebylo ani stopy po zášti. Nic Tonymu nezazlíval.

“Znáš mě, Rhodey, vždycky se mi podaří spadnout do nějakých sraček,” pronesl ležérně a napil se. “Nechci nic riskovat, takže tě pošlu někam hodně daleko s hodně velkou ochrankou. Kam bys chtěl? Kanáry? Bali? Nebo třeba Finsko? Stačí si říct.”

“Nebuď idiot. Nemůžu jen tak odjet. Mám svoje povinnosti, jako Iron Patriot-”

“Jako Iron Patriot musíš chránit Spojené státy a nasazovat vlastní krk, yada yada, tuhle písničku už znám,” nenechal ho domluvit. Přesně sem nechtěl, aby se rozhovor stočil. Samozřejmě neočekával, že Rhodey nadšeně přikývne a nechá se uklidit někam na bezpečné místo, ale doufat přece mohl. Alespoň trošku.

“Přesně tak, Tony. Takže ne, nikam nepojedu. Umím se o sebe postarat, jsem sakra voják.”

“A Natasha děsivá Amazonka,” opáčil. Na druhé straně se rozhostilo ticho. Tony si povzdechl, odložil hrnek na kuchyňský ostrůvek a pohledem vyhledal Stevovy oči, žádajíc o pomoc. Dostalo se mu pouze povzbudivého úsměvu a talíř s první várkou perníčků se posunul dost na to, aby na něj dosáhl. Ochotně se po něm natáhl.

“Nemůžu se schovávat. Kdyby to bylo jen na pár dní, dobře. Ale ty ani nevíš, kdo po tobě jde a kdy se objeví znovu.”

Pravda. Bolestná a otravná pravda. Tony zuřivě ukousl perníčku hlavu, jako by to snad byla jeho vina. Nespokojeně zamručel.

“Posílají mě na misi do Afghánistánu, až do Nového roku. Nechci říkat, že budu v bezpečí, ale rozhodně si nemyslím, že by tam za mnou lezli, pokud jsem další na řadě. A až se vrátím, budu trávit většinu času na vojenské základně. Tam se jen tak někdo nedostane.”

“Nejsou jen tak někdo, Rhodesi.”

Rhodey se odmlčel. “SHIELD?”

“Jo.”

“No kurva… Tohle bude ještě hodně zlý, co?”

“Doufám, že ne,” povzdechl si a znovu se podíval na Steva. Jo, zbožné přání jich obou. “Fakt nechceš být hodnej kluk a nechat se poslat na pořádně dlouhou dovolenou?”

“Ne, fakt ne,” zasmál se Rhodey. “Pokud po mě někdo půjde, dám si jó záležet, aby z toho nevyšli bez zranění. A kdo ví, třeba tak získáš potřebné informace.”

Tony se zamračil. Nelíbilo se mu to, ani trochu, no Rhodey měl pravdu. Měli plno stop a ve skutečnosti vůbec nic. Potřebují počkat, až znovu udeří. Dělalo se mu z toho na nic a uvažoval, jestli se takhle cítí agenti FBI, kteří pátrají po až moc chytrém sériovém vrahovi. Jednou musí udělat chybu. Do té doby se musíme srovnat s dalšími mrtvými těly.

Odstrčil nedopitou čokoládu, přešla ho chuť. Přešla ho chuť i na perníčky. A pochyboval, že do sebe dostane více než pár soust toho lahodně vypadajícího krocana, který si už hověl v druhé troubě. Recept paní Rogersové rovnou z minulosti.

“Mohl bych tě nechat unést a místo dovolené tě zavřít do krabice dva na dva metry,” řekl naoko vážně. Rhodey si odfrkl.

“To bych chtěl vidět.”

“Je to výzva, honeybear?”

“Neříkej mi tak,” zamručel nespokojeně a honem změnil téma. “Už jsem neviděl žádné divné články. Dal jsi pokoj novinářkám a naháníš teď někoho jiného?” zeptal se jízlivě.

“Jop,” přikývl s širokým úsměvem. “Novinářky jsou minulostí. Teď jdu po kuchařkách a pekařkách.”

Steve se na něj otočil a přimhouřil nespokojeně oči. Pohled mu oplácel a nebyl sto uhodnout, jestli se na něj Rogers opravdu čertí nebo se začne za chvíli usmívat. Jop, to druhé. Tony mu poslal vzdušný polibek a pobavený škleb neopustil jeho rty.

“To rád slyším. Nechci znovu číst podobné lži. Tohle už bylo přes čáru i na tebe,” zasmál se. Pobavený úšklebek ho přece jen opustil. Prstem posunul perníček po talíři.

“Ty Rhodey…”

“No?”

 _Fakt by ti to tolik vadilo?_ měl na jazyku, ale neodvážil se to vyslovit. Žaludek se mu podivně stáhl.

“Proč ti to tolik vadilo?” zeptal se nakonec a dal si záležet, aby Rhodey poznal, že si z něj utahuje. “Vadí ti, že píšou o tvém dětském hrdinovi? Furt máš jeho plakát nad postelí?”

Steve si promnul čelo a tvářil se, že má všeho dost. Tony se tiše zasmál do dlaně, aby to Rhodey, který mu nyní cosi ječel do ucha, neslyšel.

“Nikdy jsem jeho plakát nad postelí neměl!”

“Ale měl! Viděl jsem ho!”

“Seš zatracenej lhář, Tony Starku,” prohlásil. Tony se rozesmál naplno. Věděl, že tímhle ho dostane. Každý dospělý chlap okamžitě zrudnul, když jste zmínili jeho dětského hrdinu. Každý. Tony to měl vyzkoušené.

“Hele, slavíme ve věži Nový rok, dorazíš?”

“Pokud budu do té doby zpátky, tak jo.”

“Fajn. Ale v obleku, je jako Iron Patriot. Stačí, že už mám jednu chodící vlajku doma, nepotřebuju druhou.”

Další rozladěný pohled od Kapitána Dokonalého, tentokrát se ale žádný úsměv nekonal. Steve neměl rád, když někdo narážel na jeho lásku k vlasti.

“Jak myslíš. Hej, Tony… ať už tohle dělají kvůli čemukoliv, jsem si jistý, že za to nemůžeš. Tak se nelynčuj, ano?”

Jen se usmál. Rozloučili se, Tony zavěsil a dlouze si povzdechl. Nelynčuj se, jasně. To se snáz řekne.

“Nenechá se poslat pryč?” zeptal se Steve. Tony si ani nevšiml, kdy se objevil za ním, ale vítal to. Opřel se o něj, nechal ho, aby ho objal okolo pasu a zavřel oči. Byl schovaný před světem, alespoň na chvíli.

“Ne. Je to tvrdohlavý mezek.”

Steve chápavě broukl, rty a špičkou nosu mu jemně přejížděl po krku. Tony se zachvěl. Hodně rychle pochopil, že má Steve rád doteky. Objetí, polibky, letmé otření prstů. Nezáleželo na tom jaké, hlavně že byly a nebyly mu odepírány. A k tomu se Tony opravdu neměl, vždyť i jemu to dělalo dobře.

“Za chvíli dorazí Happy,” připomněl tiše. Další chápavé brouknutí. “A Amanda.”

“Vždyť nic nedělám,” usmál se mu do kůže a nechal toho, z objetí ho ale nepustil. A Tony si nestěžoval. Pobaveně se uculil.

“A to je na tom právě to, co mě udivuje. Jak můžeš _tomuhle_ odolat?” Mávl k sobě rukou. Steve se tiše zasmál.

“Léta praxe a odříkání,” prohlásil a jistojistě obrátil oči ke stropu. Tony mu zabořil loket do boku, smál se. Odtáhl se, vrátil se pro svůj hrnek a upil vlažné čokolády. Steve si uraženě mnul žebra.

“Rhodes to neví?”

Povzdechl si, neměl zrovna náladu tohle řešit. V té otázce nebyly žádné výčitky, jen čirá zvědavost. Co by ti taky měl vyčítat, idiote? napadlo ho kysele. Vždyť sám o tom nechce moc mluvit. Neurčitě pokrčil rameny.

“Ne, zatím ne. Plánuju velký odhalení, víš? Třeba že za ním přijedu v dodávce, na které budem nakreslení my dva a nad tím duhový nápis “Randím s Kapitánem Amerikou!” Anebo dostane tričko “Kapitán Amerika je můj budoucí švagr!””

Stevovi se po tváři rozlil ten shovívavý úsměv, o kterém stále Tony nevěděl, jestli ho spíš sere nebo má rád. Asi tak napůl. Moc dobře věděl, že se takhle tváří jen, když je ochotný tolerovat jeho hlouposti. A to byla nuda. Bavilo ho, když Steve nesouhlasil a hádal se.

“Máš strach?”

“Pfff,” odfrkl si naoko otráveně, ale nepopřel to. No, ani nepotvrdil! Jen ať si Rogers myslí co chce. Nezaujatě se přesunul k pohovce a začal házet všechny polštáře, které našel, na zem před výtah. Minule Mandy zmínila překážkovou dráhu, no ne?

“Nevím, jak se na to Rhodes dívá. Po tom prvním článku docela vyšiloval,” zamručel nakonec spíš pro sebe, ale bylo mu jasné, že ho Steve slyšel. Neohlédl se na něj. “Jsem si jistej, že to nějak překousne. Ale člověk nikdy neví. Je to voják, v armádě se to, pokud vím, stále bere dost blbě.”

Souhlasné zamručení, Steve se dále nevyjadřoval. Vrátil se k troubě, vyměnil plechy a upil čaje. Pohled měl nepřítomný, očividně ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách. Tony nepátral, vrátil se za ním, rozvalil se na kuchyňském ostrůvku a dal se do podrobného pozorování stropu.

“Co jim chceš říct?”

“Pravdu,” řekl, konverzace se rychle stočila k Happymu a Mandy. “S Happym nebude problém, nechá se zviklat docela snadno. Amanda ale bude protestovat, je ještě tvrdohlavější ne Rhodey.”

“Je z nich všech nejzranitelnější,” poznamenal a Tony nemohl jinak, než souhlasit. Nešlo jen o její slepotu, která byla samozřejmě hodně velký hendikep, ale i o ni samotnou. Ostatní měli alespoň nějaký výcvik, jako Avengers a Rhodes, nebo měli pořádnou ochranku téměř na každém kroku jako Pepper. A Happy byl bývalý boxer. Moc dobře věděli, že jsou jejich ( _jeho_ , opravil se kysele) nepřátelé hodně silní a ani Natashin výcvik nestačil, ale byla tady alespoň nějaká šance. Maličká. Ale Amandy byla psycholožka. Hodně dobrá, to se jí muselo nechat, ale pokud Tony věděl, nikdy se nevěnovala ničemu, co by jí poskytlo v případném útoku výhodu.

Bože, budu ji muset poslat nejlépe na Měsíc, uvědomil si zhrozeně.

“Něco s tím udělám,” Mávl ledabyle rukou. Další zamručení. Steve byl dneska mručící medvěd a Tony netušil proč, no byla legrace to sledovat. “Máš nějaké plány? Nebo se budeš se mnou dneska celý den válet?” zazubil se a zaklonil hlavu, aby ho viděl, byť jen vzhůru nohama.

“Chci skočit okolo oběda za Peggy. A potom na mši do kostela.”

Tony se nenadšeně ušklíbl, nic z toho neznělo jako zábava. Ačkoliv, zajít za tetou Peggy na Vánoce by bylo jistě velice milé gesto hodné ukázkového kmotřence. Pokud by ho tedy znovu neoznačila za Howarda a ne, na to dneska chuť opravdu neměl. Navíc ukázkovým kmotřencem nikdy nebyl.

A kostel? To byl snad špatný vtip. Mohl by spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, kolikrát v kostele za svůj dospělý život byl. Jednou. Na svatbě, na které se stejně ukázkově ztřískal a Happy ho musel odvést do hotelového pokoje ještě před půlnocí. Na druhou stranu, jako dítě byl v kostele téměř každou neděli a ano, nenáviděl to. Brala ho tam mámai. Povídala mu příběhy z Bible a vysvětlovala mu, jak je důležité milovat Ježíše a podobné kecy. Tony měl jistou představu o víře, ale v Boha nikdy nevěřil. Věřil ve vědu, ta byla skutečná. Bůh byl jen lidský výmysl, který jim pomáhal vyrovnat se s vlastním špatným svědomím. Otráveně si odfrkl.

“Problém?”

“Je to celé blbost, víš? Náboženství a tak. Nic z toho není skutečné.”

“Zajímavé,” řekl pomalu. “Potkal jsi boha a stále nevěříš.”

“Zajímavé, potkal jsi boha a stále jsi křesťan,” odpálil mu okamžitě zpátky s úšklebkem. Teď byla řada na Stevovi, aby si odfrkl.

“Thor není bůh. Chci říct… Je to jen osoba z jiného světa. Bůh je jen jeden a on to rozhodně není.”

Tony se zasmál a vyšvihl se do sedu. “To je dost povrchní názor. Jsou jasné záznamy o tom, že jeho a ostatní severské bohy lidi kdysi uctívali. Dokonce jsem nedávno slyšel, že na Islandu je to zase oficiální náboženství. A upřímně, když už bych měl věřit, tak raději v Thora a jeho famílii než v našeho týpka s velkým B, který si vytvořil Adama a Evu a pak spokojeně sledoval, jak prcají v ráji.”

“Pane, Happy a doktorka Griffinová zrovna zaparkovali v podzemní garáži,” přerušil Jarvis jejich debatu. Tony seskočil na zem a vydal se k výtahu.

“No konečně,” mručel si. Neotočil se, takže nemohl vidět, že Steva docela slušně urazil.

Povědomé klepání slepecké hole Steva nepřekvapilo, moc dobře věděl, že je má navštívit i Amanda. Ale nadšené dětské zaječení a následný Tonyho útěk za barový pult, to už překvapivé bylo. Byl si stoprocentně jistý, že ho slyšel zašeptat něco jako “sakra, dítě!”.

“Lily, drahoušku, na nic strejdovi Tonymu nesahej,” upozornil ji Happy měkce, vyšel z výtahu. Drobné zrzavé stvoření v červených vánočních šatech vyběhlo s ním, spadlo na polštáře a přes dudlík nadšeně zavýsklo: “Tony!”

“Neřekl jsi mi, že tu žížalu bereš s sebou,” prohlásil Tony bezpečně schovaný za barem. Lily se rozhlížela, snažila se ho najít po hlase. Navzdory Tonyho nedávné neohleduplnosti se Steve usmál. Rozčilovat se může později. Přivítal se s Happym a zkusil to i s Lily, ale bála se ho, schovala se Happymu za nohy a nejistě vykukovala.

“Dejte jí čas, kapitáne, je to stydlín,” řekl mu. Steve přikývl, pozval ho dál a přivítal se i s Amandou. Vypadala unaveně a strhaně, no i tak se na něj usmála a pevně mu sevřela dlaň.

“Ráda vás zase potkávám, Steve. Jak se vám daří?”

“Nestěžuju si. Jak se máte vy, doktorko?” Oplatil jí úsměv, odkopl polštáře stranou a odvedl ji k pohovkám.

“Já bych si i stěžovala,” povzdechla si, ruku mu svírala téměř křečovitě, dlaň se jí potila. Steve si ji znovu prohlédl, opravdu nevypadala dobře. Vystresovaně, možná vyděšeně. Mrzelo ho, že jí dnešní návštěva na náladě nepřidá. “Ale nebudu vás tím zatěžovat. Očividně máte na srdci něco vy dva. Upřímně, Steve, je to hodně zlé?”

“Bohužel. Ale děláme na tom.”

“Samozřejmě.”

Posadili se, Steve odešel udělat kávu a koutkem oka pozoroval Tonyho. Stále stál za barem a snažil se na sebe nepoutat pozornosti, i tak si ho Lily konečně všimla.

“Tony!” vykřikla znovu a hnala se k němu. Tony couvl.

“Ne, ne, ne. Hloupý nápad, ke mně necho- áách jo,” vzdychl, Lily mu pevně svírala nohy a se zakloneněnou hlavou se na něj usmívala. Zvedl ji, posadil si ji na předloktí a věnoval jí zvědavý pohled. Vypadala spokojeně.

“Chyběl jsi jí,” zasmál se Happy. “Když jsem řekl, že za tebou jedu, odmítla jít s tátou a mámou na nákupy a hned mi seděla v autě. Že, Lily?”

“Jo!” Spráskla ručičky. Steve se tiše zasmál. Tony mu řekl, že má Happy bratra, kterému se před třemi lety narodila dcera. Právě s nimi měl letět pryč, strávit svátky s jejich rodiči. A právě jim Tony zrušil let. Samozřejmě, že v tom měl prsty Tony. Kdo jiný?

“Máš malou obdivovatelku,” řekla Amanda. Sice se usmívala, ale byla napjatá, nespokojená. Steve si o ní dělal starosti, co když byla v nějakém maléru? Odnesl hrnky na stůl a posadil se naproti nim. Pohledem vyhledal Tonyho, ale nezdálo se, že se k nim chce přidat. Sebejistě se procházel za barem a něco chystal.

“Vybrala sis ale toho nejhoršího, je ti to jasné?” řekl směrem k Lily. “Měla jsi jít otravovat Steva, ten to s dětmi určo umí. A beztak by ti dal lízátko nebo sušenku. Takhle jsi vyfasovala jenom egoistického génia a věř mi, není to žádná výhra. Vím to, lidi to říkají neustále.”

Lily na něm visela očima a bylo jí úplně jedno, co říkal. Široce se usmívala a snažila se mu nabídnout vlastní dudlík. Steve si všiml, že v něm už byla díra. Lily byla na dudlík velká, ale asi se ho ještě nechtěla vzdát.

“Chceš začít, Tony?” zeptal se. Dočkal se jen zamítavého mávnutí ruky. Zamračil se, myslel, že jim to poví sám. Steve nevěděl, co všechno Tony chtěl, aby věděli a necítil, že by mě pravomoc o tom rozhodovat. V očích se mu ale mihl trochu prosebný, trochu zlomený výraz. Steve pochopil. Otočil se k čekající návštěvě a spojil ruce v klíně. Pousmál se napůl úst.

“Tak do toho, Steve. Jako náplast,” pobídla ho Amanda napjatě, hlavu nakláněla ke straně. Nicméně se zdálo, že nevěnuje tak úplně pozornost jemu, ale spíš Tonymu a jeho rozhovoru s Lily. Steve přikývl a spustil.

Řekl jim vše důležité. Vše, co potřebovali, aby si mohli vytvořit obrázek problému, ale o Ruby a ostatních pohřešovaných dětech a jejich mrtvých příbuzných se nezmínil. Happymu po spáncích stékaly krůpěje potu, bledl ve tváři a pohledem neustále těkal k Tonymu. Měl strach jak o sebe, tak o něj. Ani Amanda nezůstala bez reakce. Schoulila se do pohovky, tiskla svou hůl pevně v dlani a její slepé oči zíraly do prázdna. Když Steve skončil, roztřeseně se nadechla.

“Můžeme být terče?” zeptala se, hlas tichý a slabý. Steve jí to potvrdil. Zavrtěla hlavou, třesoucí se rukou si prohrábla vlasy. “Proboha,” mumlala si. Happy jí chlácholivě stiskl rameno.

Tony se k nim připojil, Lily mu stále seděla na předloktí, v druhé ruce měl skleničku s whisky. Lily spokojeně pila z dětské lahve.

“Pošlu vás někam do bezpečí,” začal, ale Happy ho nenechal domluvit. S podivným skřekem vyletěl na nohy a honem vytrhl lahev Lily z ruky.

“Proboha, Tony! Tohle jí dávat nesmíš, jsi blázen? Je to dí-!” zarazil se. Zmateně přičichl k otevřené lahvi, musel ji bránit před rozčileným dítětem, aby mu ji nesebrala. “To je…”

“Nesmím jí dávat jablečný džus?” nakrčil obočí a naoko nazlobeně se otočil na Lily. “Tak to jsme si nedomluvili, mladá dámo! Měla jsi mi říct, že ti to dávat nesmím. Teď jsem kvůli tobě v maléru a strejda Happy na mě křičí.”

“Plomiň,” omluvila se a kajícně mu nabídla svůj dudlík. Tony pokrčil rameny, vzal si ho a chytil za jeho kroužek do zubů. Happy mezitím znovu zašrouboval lahev a vrátil ji Lily.

“Myslel jsem, že je to whisky,” zabručel. Tony se plácl do čela.

“Happy, nebuď idiot. Je to přece dítě. Kdybych jí už nalil, tak jedině víno.”

“Tony!”

Steve se smál. Skrýval rty za dlaní a smál se. Tony se k němu přidal a Lily nakonec taky. Snažila se přitom vzít si dudlík zpátky, ale Tony neustále uhýbal hlavou.

“Ne, ne, ne, co jednou dáš, už nebereš zpátky. Co tě v té školce učí, holka.”

Nakonec jí ho vrátil. Postavil ji na zem, Jarvis sám od sebe pustil pohádku a tím ji úspěšně hypnotizoval. Zůstala stát mezi nimi, nepřítomně pila a oči neodtrhla od obrazovky. Tony sjel ostatní pohledem.

“Jak jsem říkal předtím, než jsem byl tak hrubě přerušen, pošlu vás někam do bezpečí. Happy, ty máš plno nevybrané dovolené, takže si jen řekni kam a máš to mít. Pošlu s tebou samozřejmě ochranku, budeš pod dohledem, ale věř mi, je to jen pro tvoje dobro.”

“Nemůžou jít i po bráchovi? A malé?” strachoval se. Tony zavrtěl hlavou.

“Ne, to si nemyslím. Jdou po lidech, které… kteří… Na kterých mi záleží. Na ráně bys byl jen ty.”

“Dobře… Jo, fajn,” soukal ze sebe Happy, pohled upřený do prázdna. Přikývl. Zamnul si ruce a vzhlédl k Tonymu. Věřil mu.

“Nejlepší by bylo, kdybys letěl hned od vašich. Pošlu ti letadlo.”

Souhlasil, domluvili se. Happy nekladl odpor. V jednu chvíli se v něm ozvalo jeho minulé zaměstnání, být Tonyho bodyguard, a pokusil se navrhnout, že by vlastně měl zůstat a dávat na Tonyho pozor, no netrvalo to dlouho. Happy o sobě neměl přehnané mínění a věděl, že Avengers se nevyrovná.

Tony obrátil svou pozornost na Amandu. Zdála se trochu klidnější, netřásla se, jen jim čelila a čekala. Steve slyšel Tonyho hluboký nádech.

“A tebe taky, drahoušku,” řekl jí s širokým úsměvem. “Pojedeš se vyvalit někam na pláž, co ty na to? Nebo na nějakou velice zajímavou přednášku o chorých mozcích.” Dřepl si před ni a chytil ji za ruce. Amanda se slabě usmála.

“Ne, Tony.”

“Jasně, že jo. Nehádej se se mnou. Víš, že vždycky vyhraju.”

Tony dělal co mohl. Přemlouval, sliboval, varoval i vyhrožoval, ale Amanda si stále trvala na svém. Steve se k němu přidal, chtěl pomoct, ale ani to nepomohlo. Nenechala se zviklat. Trvala si na svém, argumentovala tím, že má spoustu pacientů, které nemůže jen tak opustit.

“A navíc,” usmála se, “téměř nikdo neví, že se známe, Tony. Vždycky jsi to držel více méně pod pokličkou.”

Když o půl hodiny později odcházeli, Tony byl rozladěný. Naštvaný. Steve moc dobře věděl, jak nesnášel, když lidé nedělali to, co chtěl. A Amanda byla dnes už druhý člověk, který se vykašlal na své vlastní bezpečí a Tonyho odmítl. Nedivil se, že ho to netěšilo. Jestli k něčemu dojde, bude to na Tonyho hlavu. Rozhodně se tak bude cítit. Steve mu chtěl poskytnout nějakou útěchu, ukázat mu, že je tam s ním. Chytit ho za ruku. Včas se zarazil, nechal ruce v kapsách. Diskrétnost, Rogersi.

Rozloučil se s Amandou i Happym a sledoval je, jak spolu s Tonym nastupují do výtahu. Lily objímala Tonyho okolo krku a zkoumavě Steva sledovala, než na něj vyplázla jazyk. Steve na ni udělal obličej. Rozesmála se a i Tony se tiše uchechtl.

“Líbí se ti ten voják, co? Jo, jo, je celkem fajn. Určitě by ti dal to lízátko. Co? Ne, ne, už je pozdě, příště musíš být rychlejší. Uděláš papá?”

Lilyino mávání malou ručkou zmizelo za dveřmi výtahu. Steve se usmál, ještě chvíli spočíval na místě, než odešel uklidit hrnky od kávy. A čekal.

Lily se rozesmála a Tony vzhlédl včas, aby ještě zahlédl Steva v odrazu v zrcadle. Ksichtil se na ni jak blázen a jo, trochu mu to zvedlo náladu. Uchechtl se. Samozřejmě, že měl Steve rád děti, nebylo to překvapující. Byl to velký silný obr se srdcem ze zlata. To věděl už předtím, než si spolu začali.

“Líbí se ti ten voják, co? Jo, jo, je celkem fajn. Určitě by ti dal to lízátko. Co? Ne, ne, už je pozdě, příště musíš být rychlejší. Uděláš papá?”

Lily nadšeně zamávala, načež se ho znovu pevně chytila okolo krku a trochu ho přiškrtila. Už teď viděl, jakou scénu udělá u auta. Tony to nechápal. Nikdy si s ní moc nehrál, viděli se jen několikrát a pokaždé se od ní držel dál, ale ona se prostě rozhodla, že ho bude mít ráda. Děti jsou tak zvláštní tvorečkové. Nebylo to tak, že by je neměl rád, jen nevěděl, co s nimi.

Mlčky pohledem zabloudil k Amandě. Nebyl slepý ani hloupý, viděl v jakém byla rozpoložení už od příjezdu. Tušil, co za tím jen a o to více se mu nelíbilo, že odmítla jeho pomoc. Zabili by tak dvě mouchy jednou ranou.

“Dostaneš ochranku, Mandy. Pořádnou. Už je mám vybrané, pošlu je za tebou ještě dneska.”

“Budu mít své osobní opičáky?” uculila se, ale byla to maska. Zajímavé, jak člověk, který má za úkol nahlížet pod cizí masky a snažit se je přimět, aby je nepoužívali, měl své vlastní.

“Ty nejlepší gorily, které jsem našel,” usmál se. “Jeden z nich chránil dokonce papeže. A jak všichni víme, je furt naživu.”

Napjatě se zasmála a přikývla. Tony si vyměnil pohled s Happym, i on pozoroval, že s ní bylo něco v nepořádku. Tony na něj mrkl, aby si nedělal starosti. O tohle se bude muset postarat, slíbil jí to. A i kdyby ne, nikdy by se k ní neobrátil zády.

“Hele, žížalo, půjdeš na chvíli k Happymu,” řekl Lily, když vešli do garáže. “Musím si popovídat tady s tetkou Mandy.”

Lily se to nelíbilo, no nakonec poslechla a nechala Happyho, aby si ji převzal. Počkal, dokud nedošel k autu a nezačal ji pásat do sedačky, až potom se otočil na Amandu. Tiskla si hůl k tělu a tvář se slepýma očima měla obrácenou k němu.

“Pustili ho, Tony,” zašeptala. Brada se jí třásla. “Oni ho pustili. Dneska ráno.”

Stačil letmý dotek na rameni a zhroutila se mu do náruče. Tony ji držel v pevném objetí, zavřel oči a mlčel. Vzlykala mu do košile a třásla se po celém těle, no jeho samotného zaplavoval vztek. Tohohle se bál.

Podle Murphyho zákona se smůla nikdy nelepí po malých částech.

Když mu to Mandy řekla poprvé, tak do nápravného zařízení Richarda J. Donovana okamžitě zavolal. Zavolal právníkovi, vyburcoval soudce. Udělal všechno co mohl, jen aby předčasné propuštění neschválili. Brian Bennett byl hrozba pro veřejnost, to musel vidět každý. Věznil Amandu v bytě týden. Nedal jí najíst. Oslepil ji. Bil ji. Následkem stresu a zranění potratila. Byla tehdy v sedmém měsíci. Tony na to nikdy nezapoměl. Jednou mu nadšeně ukazovala fotografie pokojíčku a postýlky, kterou se jim konečně podařilo sehnat. Byla masivní z tmavého dřeva, nádherný kousek. Zářila, šedé oči plné radosti. Dárek, který jí a jejímu nenarozenému dítěti tehdy koupil, ještě stále ležel někde na dně jeho šatníku. Nedokázal ho vyhodil a už vůbec ne darovat někomu jinému.

Amanda tehdy nebyla jeho terapeutka déle než dva roky, ale stále byli v kontaktu. Pomohla mu, tolik mu pomohla a nemohl ji jen tak ze svého života vyškrtnout. Když se stal ten incident s Brianem, byl první, kdo jí přišel na pomoc. Soud by vyhrála i bez jeho právníků, ale Brian by dostal mnohem mírnější trest. Jenže Tony se postaral. Chtěl, aby ve vězení shnil, ale patnáct let nakonec muselo stačit. Patnáct… A teď ho chtěli pustit dřív.

“Tak přistup na můj návrh a odjeď,” nabádal ji. Okamžitě zavrtěla hlavou.

“Ne,” řekla rázně a otřela si nos hřbetem ruky. “Nebudu utíkat, Tony. Jsem vyděšená k smrti, ale ten chlap už nadále nebude ovládat můj život. Už ne.”

Nikdy nepřestal být ohromený její odvahou a silou. Nedovolil si teď zpochybnit její slova ani na ni dál tlačit. Samozřejmě, že si i nadále myslel své, ale to jen protože ji chtěl _chránit._ Znovu ji k sobě přivinul, nechala se.

“Ale ochranku stejně dostaneš,” varoval ji.

“Tu bych neodmítla. Vždycky jsem chtěla mít své osobní opičáky.”

Rozesmáli se spolu, jen krátce a napjatě, ale atmosféru to dokonale uvolnilo. Tony ji odvedl k autu, otevřel jí dveře a rozloučil se s nimi. Oběma popřál šťastný let a když se Happy nedíval, podal Lily lízátko.

“Nikomu ani muk,” šeptl jí. Nadšeně zavýskla. Tony ustoupil od auta, mávl jim a s rukama v kapsách sledoval zadek šedého sedanu, dokud mu nezmizelo z dohledu. Dlouze si povzdechl. Zlost ho šimrala pod kůží a jen díky posledním zbytkům rozumu sám nenaskočil do auta a nejel Briana Bennetta najít. Toho zkurvysyna. Zatraceně!

Zlostně nakopl tašku s nářadím, kterou tam někdo nechal. Šroubováky se rozkutálely po betonové podlaze, Tony je zlostně sledoval. Jako kdyby toho nebylo málo, ještě se začne srát tohle. Měl o ni strach. Kurva, samozřejmě, že o ni měl strach!

Nahoru odešel až když se uklidnil. Nehodlal si svou frustraci vybít na Stevovi, to by nebylo fér. Dlouho se opíral o jedno z aut, zíral na podlahu a uvažoval, co by ještě mohl udělat. V mezičase dal vědět čtyřem osobním strážcům, se kterými už kdysi spolupracoval a měl s nimi ty nejlepší zkušenosti. Nehodlal nechat Mandy nechráněnou ani na okamžik. Dal jí vědět, že za ní přiletí (i Amanda se rozhodla strávit Vánoce někde jinde) a alespoň částečně se uklidnil. Ještě jí pomůže zařídit zákaz přiblížení se, ale to až se vrátí. Až se vrátí. I ona si zasloužila klidné prožití svátků, v rámci mezí.

“Jsi tu?” zeptal se Steve a Tony si až teď uvědomil, že na něj mluvil. Zamrkal, vzhlédl a konečně se vrátil zpět do reality. Sjel ho kritickým okem, měl na sobě bundu a očividně se chystal jít ven. Jasně, návštěva u Peggy. A kostel. Tony si vzpomínal.

“Už jo.”

“Dobře,” usmál se. “Budu zpátky tak za dvě hodiny.”

“Hmm.” Tony se podíval sám na sebe. Měl oblečené pracovní džíny s několika skvrnami od oleje a nyní posmrkanou košili. Přehodnotil situaci. Jestli tady zůstane, zavře se v dílně. Měl toho na starosti hodně a práce pomáhala. Jenže to by pak nevylezl následující tři dny a opravdu chtěl dnešní den strávit se Stevem. Takže bylo rozhodnuto. “Dej mi chvilku, převlíknu se.”

“Ty… jdeš se mnou?” Překvapeně na něj zíral. Tony nejistě cukl rameny a kývl. Nečekal na žádnou další reakci a opět zmizel ve výtahu. O několik minut později spokojeně kráčel k autu v jednom ze svých obleků. Steve se držel pár kroků za ním, potutelně se usmíval a Tony si vzpomněl na svůj rozhovor s Clintem. Rogers mu vážně okukoval zadek a to dost okatě.

“Měl bych se červenat?” zeptal se a ohlédl se přes rameno. Steve okamžitě vzhlédl a jeho úsměv se jen rozšířil.

“To bych rád viděl.”

“No, máš ale smůlu.” Zasmál se, nastoupili do auta a vyrazili.

Nakonec to nebylo tak strašné, jak se Tony obával. Peggy měla nezvykle dobrý den, poznala je oba a řečí o Howardovi se taky zdržela. Povídali si, smáli se a vzpomínali na staré časy. Měla mezery a tmavá místa, ale Tony jí je rád připomněl, nenápadně a nenásilně. Steve se držel zpátky, všiml si toho. Opíral se o parapet, s úsměvem je poslouchal, ale moc se nezapojoval. Nechal je, aby mluvili, aby alespoň trochu nahradili čas, který už byl dávno ztracený. Byl mu za to v hloubi duše vděčný, ale nahlas to neřekl. Nikdy si neuvědomoval, jak moc mu teta Peggy chyběla.

Skončili stejně, jako tehdy, a to četbou. Peggy se spokojeně usmívala se zavřenýma očima a Tony jí předčítal Velkého Gatsbyho od Francise Scotta Fitzgeralda, kterého jí přinesl Steve.

“Myslíš, že jsem jako Gatsby?” zeptal se v autě. Steve se uchechtl.

“Ne,” řekl jistě a stiskl mu koleno. Dál to nerozváděl, prosté ‘ne’ stačilo. Tony se uvolnil, byl rád. Nerad by skončil jako Gatsby. Hnát se za někým, kdo se dívá jen na jeho peníze a nakonec jeho vinou zemřít. Ani mu nikdo nepřišel na pohřeb, kromě Nicka. Smutný konec. Takový nechtěl.

Do kostela vstoupili každý jako někdo jiný, maskovací zařízení bylo zpět na místě na jejich spáncích. Tony se posadil do té nejzadnější lavice a Steva poslal samotného dopředu.

“Běž, běž, užij si to,” řekl mu a popostrčil ho. Seděl vzadu ještě s jedním mužem a mlčky celou mši sledoval. Nevstal, když vstali ostatní, ani se nemodlil. Jen poslouchal. Zpívali koledy a četli z bible. U vchodu každý dostal svíčku, kterou nakonec zapálili, popřáli si krásné prožití svátků a o necelou hodinu později bylo po všem. Tony sledoval oltář a snažil se to všechno pochopit, no nedařilo se mu to. Tohle pro něj byla jen ztráta času. Nedokázal pochopit, co lidé na chození do kostela viděli. V jednu chvíli sjel pohledem na Steveův zátylek a přimhouřil oči. Co na tom viděl Steve? Pomáhala mu víra v Boha přežít válku a každý další den? Nebo proč sem chtěl chodit? Jen hodinu sedět a poslouchat tyhle kecy. Tony si povzdechl. Asi to nikdy nepochopí.

Všiml si tašky s omalovánkami a pastelkami, určené pro menší děti, které nedokázaly a asi ani nechtěly držet pozornost po celou dobu mše. Natáhl se po ní, jednu z omalovánek si vzal a dal se do vybarvování, aby se neukousal nudou.

Víra šla mimo něj. Nikdy mu nedávala smysl, bylo to hloupé. Věřit v nějakou vyšší sílu, v nějakého Boha, který nás všechny údajně stvořil a pak nechal živořit. Pokud Bůh opravdu existoval, proč by dovolil tolik zlého? Hladomor a války, genocidy. Bůh je milosrdný a miluje všechny. Ha, jasně. Jestli nějaký Bůh existuje, je to hnusný sadista.

Nicméně, pohled na Stevovu spokojenou tvář měl něco do sebe. Hodina v kostele a on vypadal, jako kdyby z něj opadly všechny starosti světa. Heh. Kéž by to bylo možné.

“Půjdeme?” zeptal se, omalovánku zahodil dřív, než přišel. Steve souhlasil. U východu se zarazil a zamyšleně si prohlédl skleněnou vitrínu. Byla plná letáčků a oznámení a uprostřed se tkvěl bílý papír o velikosti A4. Dominovala mu tučným písmem napsaná omluva a duhový kříž.

_Je nám líto, že křesťané ublížili lgbtq komunitě_

stálo tam. Kdyby Tony neznal Steva lépe, myslel by si, že má slzy v očích. Zaraženě zamrkal a o krok ustoupil. Steve neodtrhl pohled od papíru, usmíval se.

“Svět se přece jen hodně změnil,” zamumlal. “V mé době jsem slýchával jen to, jak nechutní a hříšní homosexuálové jsou…”

“Pámbíčkáři jsou a vždycky budou idioti,” neodpustil si Tony. Několik pohledů se na něj šokovaně a rozčíleně upřelo, jedna z matek dokonce zakryla své ratolesti uši, ale Tony si z toho nic nedělal. Schoval ruce do kapes a otráveně jim pohled oplatil. Ale rána pod pás bylo to, že se na něj úplně stejně díval i Steve.

“To neříkej.”

“Proč ne? Je to pravda,” trval si na svém. Vykročili k autu a nespokojené pohledy je oba vyprovázely. “Napáchali víc škody než užitku, Steve.”

“Tak to není.”

“Máš hodně chabé argumenty, víš to?” zasmál se. “Jak to, že to tak není? Když se podíváš do historie, většina sraček se odehrála právě kvůli křesťanské církvi. Křížové výpravy, války. Vše ve jménu Boha!”

Steve tiše trucoval. Anebo zuřil, tím si nebyl jistý. Zamračeně kráčel vedle něj, pohled upíral do země a mlčel.

“Nemusel jsi chodit se mnou,” řekl nakonec. Tony zaraženě zamrkal.

“Chtěl jsem jít.”

“Tak se příště neobtěžuj, pokud to znamená, že budeš napadat moji víru,” střelil zpátky, hlas ledový a ostrý. Přidal do kroku, nechávajíc Tonyho za sebou. Protočil nad tím oči.

Zpráva přijata, Steve je přehnaně ochranářský co se skicáků týče a řeči o víře je velké ne-ne území. Ach bože, hrozně urážlivý chlap.

“Upřímně, co na tom vidíš?” zeptal se v autě a tentokrát zněl upřímně. Neprovokoval. Steve ho dlouho mlčky sledoval a pokud ho Tony četl správně, uvažoval, jestli tu otázku myslí vážně. A ano, myslel.

Byla to dlouhá debata. Když dojeli do věže, seděli ještě hodinu v autě a Tony poslouchal. Opravdu poslouchal, protože když už nedokázal pochopit víru všeobecně, chtěl pochopit alespoň Steva a jeho důvod pro víru. Věděl, že ho takhle vychovali, samozřejmě. Takže už od malička žil s tím, že tam někde je velký šéf, který na nás údajně dohlíží.

Steve mu vysvětlil, že tak úplně neuznává církev. Pro něj bylo důležité, co se psalo v Bibli, ne to, co hlásal kdejaký kněz nebo papež. Lidé si s oblibou vše přibarvovali a pak vznikaly hrůzy jako křížové výpravy a upalování čarodějnic. Lidé slova boží překrucovali.

Tomu Tony rozuměl. A upřímně, když si ho vyslechl, něco málo pochopil. Nestal se zázrak, samozřejmě že ne. Neosvítilo ho boží světlo a rozhodně nekonvertoval, ale došlo mu, že se zachoval jako kretén, když Stevovu víru napadl. Neomluvil se, ale slíbil sám sobě, že bude trochu ohleduplnějších. Ale jen trošku. Nehodlal ustoupit úplně a moc dobře věděl, že tohle téma ještě několikrát proberou.

Seděli nakonec v tichu a když bylo jasné, že už ani jeden nemá nic na srdci, Steve vystoupil a vykročil k výtahu. A Tonyho najednou zasáhla podivná vlna paniky, honem se hnal z auta.

“Steve!”

Zastavil a otočil se na něj, obočí mu vylétlo vzhůru.

“Neposral jsem to, že ne?”

“Ne, Tony,” zavrtěl hlavou. “Jen jsi tak trochu idiot.”

Neměli pro to žádný opravdový důvod, ale noc strávili na společném patře na zemi před televizí. Udělali si ohromné hnízdo ze všech dek a polštářů, které ve věži našli a Tony se cítil jako na přespávačce. Byla to legrace, po večeři (kterou snědl Tony skoro sám, protože Stevovi nebylo dobře. Dělal si z něj legraci, že dostal v kostele plesnivou hostii, načež Steve jen protočil oči) jen leželi a dívali se na vánoční filmy, protože Steve musel dohnat všechny části Sám doma, Polární expres, Grinche a Lásku nebeskou. Ne, že by se opravdu dívali. Vydrželi to sotva polovinu prvního filmu, bylo těžké udržet ruce u těla. Netrvalo dlouho a oblečení létalo vzduchem dokud na sobě Steve měl jen své psí známky a Tony vůbec nic.

“Veselé Vánoce,” mumlal mu Tony do ucha, když už jen leželi, poslouchali film a Tony se mu zezadu tiskl k zádům. Spokojený, ukojený. Na chvíli zapomněl na všechny hrozby, na všechny problémy. Uzavřel se se Stevem v křehké bublině, pevně rozhodnutý, že ji do rána neopustí.

“ _Joyeux noël, princesse.”_

Tony překvapeně zamrkal a tiše se zasmál. “ _Buon natale,”_ odpověděl. “Hele a co znamená _prince-”_ Zmlkl, protože mu to okamžitě došlo. Uraženě nafoukl tváře. “Rogersi!”

Steve se od srdce rozesmál do polštáře, až se mu ramena roztřásla. Tony ho od sebe začal odstrkovat, mručel si pod vousy a štípl ho do zadku.

“No tak teď sis to pěkně posral! Santa to všechno vidí a v noci ti nepřinese žádné dárky. Jsi teď na seznamu zlobivců, abys věděl!”

“Vztekáš se jako princezna,” trval si na svém.

"To není vůbec žádná pravda!"

"Hmm… to vidím," šklebil se na něj zákeřně a Tony opět a zase jen žasl nad tím, jak se celý svět ve velkém Kapitánovi Americe spletl. Kdyby jen věděli, jaký bastard to je! Přetáhl ho po hlavě polštářem, ale přihlouplému úsměvu se neubránil. Steve se jen rozesmál hlasitěji a chňapl po něm. Tony zmizel v záplavě dek a polštářů a znovu se objevil až ráno.

Potichu zmizel v koupelně, na sobě jen boxerky a Steveův vánoční svetr. Na cestě zpátky popadl pečlivě zabalený balíček, který den předtím schoval a hodil ho pod stromeček. Jeden dárek se tam už válel, Steve ho musel v noci předběhnout. Nespal? Tony ho prozkoumal pohledem, vysvětlovalo by to, proč ještě nebyl vzhůru. Starostlivě se zamračil. Věděl, že spí lépe než předtím, ale nočních můr se zatím nezbavil. Bohužel. No, chce to čas, pokrčil nad tím rameny a vklouzl pod deku. Pohodlně se uvelebil na Stevových širokých zádech. Neprobudil se, ani se nepohnul a Tony se cítil zvláštně poctěn. Věděl, že jsou Stevovy reflexy vycepované do nezměrných výšek, když byli na misi a usnul, probudil ho sebemenší zvuk nebo pohyb. A teď klidně spal dál jako mimino a bylo mu jedno, že se na něm rozvaloval.

“Vstávej,” řekl mu do ucha a kousl ho. Steve zamručel, zavrtěl se a spal dál.

“Vstáááávej.”

Další zamručení. Tony nespokojeně nafoukl tváře a polechtal ho na bocích. Trhl sebou.

“Vstávej, jinak nedostaneš žádné dárky,” vyhrožoval. “Rozbalím si i ten tvůj a nechám si ho.”

Další zamručení, ale tentokrát pootevřel oči a nenadšeně se na něj podíval. Steve byl po sexu líný jak veš. Nechtělo se mu ani mluvit, natož hýbat. Což bylo u tak aktivního chlapa opravdu překvapivé.

“Dobré ránko, Šípková Růženko,” zanotoval spokojeně a podepřel si hlavu. Lokty mu ne zrovna něžně zapíchl mezi lopatky. “Vyspinkaný?”

A zase jen zamručení, nespokojené zamručení. Pobaveně se zašklebil.

“Máš můj svetr,” poznamenal rozespale a Tony musel protočit oči. Vážně, to byla první věc, které si všiml?

“Jo. Byl tak příšerný, že jsem si ho prostě musel zkusit.”

“Není příšerný,” bránil se, “je vtipný.”

“To jo, ale je červený! Takže příšerný!”

“Řekl Iron Man. Připomeň mi, jaká že je hlavní barva tvého obleku?”

Uchechtl se, v tomhle ho dostal. Rozhodl se neodpovídat, místo toho se sklonil a zasypal jeho krk a rameno polibky a lehkými kousanci. Rozkrokem se mu několikrát otřel o zadek, Steve se uculil.

“Nechtěl jsi jít rozbalovat dárky?”

“Nemůžu si nejdříve rozbalit tebe?”

“Tos udělal už včera.”

Zasmál se a přikývl. Steve se zpod něj nakonec vysoukal, natáhl si kalhoty a odešel do koupelny. Tony si udělal kávu, zabalil se do té nejhuňatější deky, kterou našel, posadil se před stromeček a čekal. Steve byl hned zpátky. Posadil se za něj, objal ho okolo pasu a vtiskl mu pusu na krk. Usmíval se.

“Veselé Vánoce,” popřál mu znovu a vtiskl mu do ruky krabičku v modrém balícím papíru s vločkami. Tony se bez čekání pustil do trhání a brzy vytáhl na první pohled obyčejný bílý hrnek. Když ho otočil, rozesmál se.

“Všiml jsem si, že ti prořídla sbírka,” hájil se Steve a zněl možná trochu nejistě. Hrnek byl ručně malovaný a Tony na něm poznal sám sebe. Vedle jeho malinké podobizny stálo velkými písmeny “WORLD’S GREATEST EVERYTHING.”

“To se mi snažíš pohonit ještě i ego?”

“Jako bys to potřeboval” Pokrčil Steve bezstarostně rameny. Tony se zasmál. Naklonil se pro polibek, koutky mu cukaly do úsměvu.

“Je parádní,” ujistil ho a znovu si hrneček nadšeně prohlédl. Tenhle rozhodně nerozfláká, bude si ho střežit jako poklad! Tony byl zvědavý, jak se Steve s dárkem pro něj popere, protože co dát chlapovi, který může mít doslova všechno? No, překvapil ho. Ručně dělaných věcí si Tony cenil nejvíce. Zblízka si prohlížel obrázek sebe sama a usmíval se. Nebyla to realistická kresba, spíš jako vystřižená z kresleného filmu. Ale i kdyby mu Steve nenamaloval reaktor, poznal by se.

Přelil si do něj kávu a pokapal při tom koberec, ale koho to zajímalo? Snad jen Steva, který za ním něco nespokojeně zamručel. Ignoroval ho, spokojeně se napil a usmál se.

“Jo, je parádní.”

“To jsem rád.”

Tony hrnek odložil a podal mu jeho dárek, pro změnu v červeném balícím papíru s ohromnou mašlí. Steve se posunul, aby seděli vedle sebe a jo, rozhodně Tonyho očekávání nezklamal. Žádné trhání papíru se nekonalo, místo toho opatrně odlepoval kousky lepící pásky a celý ten proces spíš připomínal operaci mozku.

“Nezapomeň ho pak ještě vyžehlit a schovat na příští rok,” dobíral si ho. Steve si z toho nic nedělal, odložil balící papír na stůl a zvědavě několikrát obrátil svůj dárek v dlaních. Povytáhl zmateně obočí.

Byl to skicák, ale zaváněl moderní technologií už od pohledu. Tony ho chvíli nechal, aby si potrápil mozeček, ale nakonec se slitoval.

“Je to skicák.”

“To… to mě napadlo,” přiznal pomalu a přejel prsty po docela jednoduchém mechanismu, díky kterému ho nemohl otevřít. “Ale tohle na skicácích většinou nebývá.”

“Je na otisk prstu!” zvolal Tony konečně s nadšením v hlase. “Takhle. Mrkej, mrkej. Vezmeš svůj ctěný paleček a těpneš ho sem,” vysvětloval, zatímco Stevův pravý palec přiložil do příslušného obdelníku. Mechanismus cvakl a odemkl se. Získat Stevovy otisky prstu nebylo nijak složité a vyměnit původní desky skicáku za nové, ručně dělané, bylo ještě jednodušší. Tony se nadále pyšně usmíval, byl opravdový génius!

“Takhle si můžeš být jistý, že ti už do skicáků lézt nebudu.”

“Do tohohle ne,” uznal s úsměvem a nepřítomně po stránkách přejížděl prsty. “Ale co ti zabrání vlézt do těch zbylých padesáti?”

“Máš jich padesát?” vyvalil překvapeně oči, Steve se uchechtl.

“Ne. Jen okolo třiceti.”

“Jen třicet,” opakoval Tony nevěřícně. “Že se nestydíš, mít jich tak málo. To je urážka umělců.”

Další uchechtnutí, načež Steve vzhlédl a upřímně se usmál. “Děkuju, Tony. Vážím si, že sis s tím dal tolik práce.”

Znovu pozorně prozkoumal pohledem zámek a zacvakl ho, jen aby ho mohl znovu odemknout. Vrtěl nad tím hlavou a Tony se musel usmíval.

“To abychom ho hned pokřtili, nemyslíš?” řekl a došel si pro tužku. Tony překvapeně zamrkal. “No co? Neptal ses mě nedávno, jestli kreslím i akty?”

Otevřel ústa a hned je zase zavřel. Ne, že by se styděl, ale ještě nikdy nebyl nikomu modelem. Tváře ho začaly mírně pálit. No ale tohle byla výzva. A Tony na ni ochotně přistoupil. Svlékl se, položil se pohodlně mezi polštáře a podepřel si hlavu. Pozoroval, jak po jeho těle Steve bloudí hladovýma očima, než se sklonil nad prvním čistým listem a pustil se do práce. Tonyho pod kůží šimralo vzrušení, protože tohle byl naprosto nový druh intimity, který ještě nikdy předtím nezažil. V jednu chvíli se dokonce přistihl, že se chvěje.

Za okny sněžilo, svět byl tichý a klidný a ta bublina, ta křehká bublina, kterou si včera vytvořili, se ještě nechystala prasknout.

Btw. na tohle jsem nedávno narazila a upřímně AU, kde spolu Tony a Steve kdysi randili, pak se rozešli každý jiným směrem a zase se setkali po letech a oba mají děti (ale jsou bez žen, samozřejmě. A jejich děti se znají ze školy.), hrozně líbí. Kdo ví, třeba se k tomu taky uchýlím a něco sepíšu. Ale nebudeme předbíhat :D

Morgan & Mary: Dobré ráno!

Tony: Uhhh... Steeeeve?

Mary: Co jste dělali celou noc?  
Steve: My... uhm... povídali jsme si.

Morgan: O čem?

Tony: O tom... že bychom spolu chodili 

Mary: To je blbý nápad. Měli byste se místo toho vzít.

Morgan: Jo, takže bychom byli s Mary sestry!  
Steve: Začněme s chozením a potom se uvidí.

[ _minulá noc_ ]

Aneb jak trávím volný čas. Čtu si takovéhle kravinky a musím říct, některé jsou fakt boží!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Určitě vám došlo, že ty dvě větičky ve fránině a italštině bylo "Veselé Vánoce" :D 
> 
> Takže, tady to máme! Vánoce! Docela klidné, nic se tam nestalo, ačkoliv jsem si s tou myšlenkou pohrávala. Ale to bychom měli až moc zlého za sebou. Za pár kapitol se to stejně celé zvrtne a toho dobrého bude málo, bohužel. No, bez toho se ale neobejdeme!   
> Ten rozhovor o víře bude ještě hrát roli, ale není to zase tak důležitý detail. Nechtěla jsem do toho moc zabřednout, zaprvé, abych neztrácela čas a zadruhé, je to vždycky nebezpečné psát o víře, politice apod. 
> 
> Jen tak pro info, abych nikoho nepletla, Tony se Stevem se sice v posteli potkávají často a většinou ne ve vší počestnosti, ale k análnímu sexu se ještě nedostali. Není kam spěchat a i když se to tak nezdá, jsou oficiálně spolu cca deset dní. Pořád se oťukávají.
> 
> Teď jedna nemilá zpráva. Opravdu se mi asi rozvíjí psací blok. Jde mi to hrozně pomalu, někdy nedokážu napsat ani čárku. Mám předepsanou už jen jednu kapitolu a na další se pracuje. Slibuju, že se budu snažit psát, ale je dost možné, že za dva tři týdny si dáme na chvilku pauzu. Nepřestanu psát! Rozhodně to nenechám nedokončené. Ale možná si dáme pár týdnů přestávku. A to znamená, že se teď nedočkáte ani dalších bonusovek. Nad vším přemýšlím, mám to vymyšlené, takže až se do toho zase dostanu, povalím vám to sem jak na běžícím pásu. 
> 
> A teď ta dobrá zpráva. Oficiálně ohlašuju, že budu psát i druhý díl. Takže se mě tak rychle nezbavíte :D
> 
> Otázka týdne zní: Jak má podle vás vypadat zdravý opravdový vztah? Pište mi, možná se nechám inspirovat!
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení, vaše komentáře a hvězdičky mě drží při životě a uvidíme se zase příští týden!


	24. 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoj, ahoj!   
> Dneska to bude zase v pohodovém duchuu, protože jak jinak by to mohlo vypadat na Silvestra ve Stark Tower? Alkohol, holky, další alkohol a samozřejmě alkohol. Ale nenechte se zmást a dávejte pozor! Mnoho informací je důležitých, i když se to na první pohled nemusí zdát.  
> Užijte si to!

Dny mezi Štědrým dnem a Novým rokem se táhly v klidném, líném duchu. Fury si očividně udělal Vánoce a většina padouchů taky, takže po Stevovi nikdo nic nechtěl a Stark Industries na tom byli stejně. Neměli co na práci a oba toho náležitě využívali. Tony se samozřejmě na několik hodin denně zavíral v dílně a střídavě pracoval na svých oblecích, nových vynálezech nebo se snažil najít sebemenší drobečky, které o sobě Ruby a ostatní možná nechali. Steve mu nejednou připomněl Einsteinovu definici šílenství, ale nemyslel to nijak zle. Chápal ho a snažil se pomoct, jenže neměl jak. Byli opatrní, nezanechali za sebou ani smítko. A to Tonymu na klidu rozhodně nepřidalo.

Steve neměl co dělat a kromě každodenního běhu hlavně lenošil. Noční můry ho doháněly téměř každou noc a tak dospával přes den. Buď na pohovce na společném patře nebo u Tonyho v dílně. Většinou usínal sám, ale po probuzení viděl, že se k němu Tony připojil. Někdy spal s chodidly schovanými v teple mezi Stevovými stehny, ale většinou jen seděl u něj a pracoval, díval se na televizi nebo si četl v těch jeho vědeckých časopisech. Byl mu za to vděčný. Jeho podvědomí muselo Tonyho přítomnost vnímat a spánek měl pak klidnější.

Bylo třicátého prosince a ve věži bylo živo. Tony rozdal rozkazy, zmizel a nechal tým pěti žen a dvou mužů, aby vše nachystali na nadcházející oslavu Nového roku. Když Steve to ráno našel u sebe v šatníku zbrusu nový oblek, pochopil, že půjde o velkou událost. Co jiného od Tonyho Starka ale očekávat?

Steve nezmizel, opíral se lokty o zábradlí a vše zvědavě sledoval. Tony měl ve věži patro vyhrazené přímo pro oslavy, čemuž se vlastně ani nedivil. Byl zde bar, kulečník, šipky, dost místa pro švédské stoly a nespočet míst k sezení a to celé doplňoval nádherný výhled na New York. Steve přemýšlel, kolik asi přijde lidí.

Chvíli se jen díval, ale když zahlédl, jak dvě mladé slečny tahají těžké bednami plné alkoholu, šel za nimi. Nevšímal si zvědavých pohledů, jen se usmíval a zdvořile jim nabídl pomoc. Jedna z dívek bednu téměř upustila a Steve si ani nechtěl představovat, kolik taková bedna plná kvalitní skotské stála. Pomohl jim je odnést k baru a vyložit do polic. Prohodili několik zdvořilostních frází, ale jinak byly dívky potichu a jen po něm pokukovaly. Pousmál se, byl zvyklý.

Pomohl jim s čím mohl a když odcházel, zaslechl jejich rozhovor. Šeptaly a očividně neměly ani potuchy o jeho citlivých smyslech.

“Myslíš, že je to pravda? Že to ti dva spolu pečou?”

“Nebuď blbá. To by po tobě Stark tak nekoukal. Nesmíš věřit všemu, co se píše v novinách.”

“No, asi máš pravdu… Ale co když?”

“Nebuď koza, Emily. Si fakt myslíš, že by šel Stark na stará kolena po chlapech? Proč by to dělal?”

“Asi láááska,” zanotovala Emily a ta druhá se rozesmála.

“Stark, to tak. Sni dál.”

Tím jejich rozhovor skončil, nebo přesněji, Steve zbytek neslyšel. Dveře výtahu se mu zavřely před nosem a nechaly ho v nepříliš příjemném tichu. Káči pitomé, napadlo ho otráveně a se založenými pažemi se opřel ramenem o stěnu.

“Kam to bude, kapitáne?” ozval se Jarvis a až nyní si Steve uvědomil, že stojí na místě. Vrátil se do reality.

“Kde je Tony?”

“Připravuje byty pro ostatní členy Avengers.”

“Fajn. Tak tam,” přikývl a výtah se okamžitě rozjel. Tonyho našel v pokoji, který byl určený Clintovi. Stál u zdi zády k němu, před sebou měl ovládací panel a slovy Jarvise instruoval.

“Zkusíme to nejdříve tady, Jarve, a pokud se to uchytí, budeš to dělat všude ve věži. Jednou, když někdo klepe na dveře, dvakrát, když mu bude někdo volat a třikrát, když někdo vejde do místnosti. Ale jen, když nebude mít naslouchátka. Ještě vyzkoušíme intenzitu světla.”

“Jistě, pane.”

“Fajn,” zamručel si Tony už pro sebe a věnoval se panelu. Steve vešel do místnosti a najednou třikrát krátce zablikala stropní světla. Zarazil se a Tony se hned otočil. Spokojeně přikývl a usmál se. “To by šlo.”

Steve nechápavě nakrčil obočí, ale neptal se. Přišel k němu, zezadu ho objal a spokojeně mu zabořil obličej do ohbí krku. Vůně Tonyho kolínské byl balzám na nervy.

“Jen s Jarvem něco zkoušíme,” vysvětlil, jedna jeho ruka nadále tančila po panelu, druhá si našla cestu do Stevových vlasů. Mírně poklesl v kolenou a jen si jeho hbité prsty užíval. “Vím, že když Clint nemusí, tak naslouchátka nenosí. A to pak neslyší ani výbuch bomby ve vedlejším pokoji. Tak mu bude Jarvi blikat, aby věděl, co se okolo něj děje. A aby se nelekl, když se k němu budeš zezadu plížit jako teď ke mně.”

To bylo… nezvykle ohleduplné, to musel Steve uznat. Ale nahlas nic neřekl, jen ho k sobě pevněji přivinul a políbil ho na krk. Tony k němu pootočil hlavu.

“V pohodě?”

“Hm-mm,” souhlasil.

“Nemluvíš. Nikdy to není dobré znamení, když nemluvíš.”

Překvapeně se na něj podíval. “Vážně?”

“Jo. Buď to znamená, že seš nasraný nebo smrtelně uražený,” zazubil se na něj, ale mluvil vážně. “Anebo se tě něco dotklo. Takže? Svěř se strýčkovi Skrblíkovi.”

Protočil oči, Tony se nepřestal oslovoval strýček Skrblík od jejich rozhovoru o agentce Cohenové a Steve stále neměl ani potuchy, kdo strýček Skrblík má být. Když si ho našel na internetu, objevil se mu obrázek kačera.

“O nic nejde, vážně,” ujistil ho. Tony dál nerýpal, jen pokrčil rameny a otočil se zpět k panelu. Steve ho pozoroval, pro sebe se usmál. Nic o Tonym nevěděly. Neznaly ho takhle. Tak proč se tím zatěžovat? Pustil ho, chtěl ustoupit a dopřát mu prostor, jenže Tony ho nenechal a padl mu na hruď, zakloněný v nepřirozeném úhlu. Přitom nerušeně pokračoval v práci.

“Kdo říkal, že můžeš přestat? Drž mě dál,” poručil si. Steve ho sledoval, přemýšlel nad tím a nakonec poslechl.

“Pořád dobře divné?” ujistil se. Tony zavrtěl hlavou.

“Už jen dobré.”

Stevovo srdce určitě vynechalo několik úderů. Zůstal na něj bez dechu hledět. Tony si toho nevšímal, prsty mu bez zaváhání tančily po panelu a mručel si pod vousy. Spokojený úsměv se Stevovi rozlil po tváři a na jazyku ho šimrala ta dvě slovíčka. Neřekl je, ne. Bylo moc brzy. Zařekl se, že se bude držet dětských krůčků, nechtěl Tonyho vyděsit a odehnat ho od sebe. Takže mlčel, jen mu je vlíbal do kůže a pevněji ho k sobě přivinul. Tony se smál.

“Jasně, jasně, štěňátko, jen se lísej,” škádlil ho. Steve si neodpustil princeznu. Tony se začal čertit. Steve se smál. Začala přestřelka, kterou zakončili znesvětcením Clintova gauče (pšššt, nemusí to vědět).

Natasha s Brucem se vrátili do věže krátce po obědě, oba spokojení a odpočatí. A ruku v ruce. Steve je sledoval od kuchyňského ostrůvku, přiblble se usmíval a ano, držel jim palce. Zasloužili si jeden druhého. Na chvíli si Bruce ukradl a promluvil si s ním o výzkumu agenta Nilssona. Nezdál se rozrušený. Zlobil se na Furyho, to ano, ale naštěstí neměl v plánu nic radikálního. Steve si uměl představit, že do něj Natasha celé svátky vtloukala rozumy. Promluvil si i s ní. Zdál se v pořádku, ale Steve viděl, že se pohybuje opatrněji a častokrát si pažemi objímala tělo, v chabém pokusu bránit se. Dělal, že to nevidí, jen jí nabídl pomocnou ruku a, jak to Tony později nazval, rameno na vyplakání.

Clint se k nim připojil až večer, i s ním hodil řeč. Nemohl jinak, musel se ujistit, že jsou všichni z týmu v pořádku. A zdálo se, že byli. Nikdo nebyl ze společného bydlení rozpačitý, hned ten večer se všichni sešli na společném patře, dali si zmrzlinu ze Stevova zmrzlinovače a hodinu se dohadovali, jaký film si pustí. Tony beze studu a s okázalým "Je tady volno?" zaujal místo mezi Stevovými stehny, opíral se mu o hruď a když zrovna nejedl, ťukal se lžičkou do reaktoru. Nikdo nic neřekl. Nikdo se na ně divně nedíval. A Steve byl schopný se uvolnit, uklidnit se (srdeční tep mu opět vystřelil až do nebe a jen se upřímně modlil, aby to Tony necítil) a užít si s nimi klidný večer. Než si pustili film, Tony trval na jednom díle My z Kačerova a jo, teď už chápal, proč se Tony označoval za strýčka Skrblíka. Jen ten cylindr mu chyběl.

"Kdy bude svatba?" poškádlil je Clint bodře a Tony bez mrknutí oka odvětil: "Až si najdeš holku."

Clintův výraz byl tajemný a podivný. Usmál se sám pro sebe, zahleděl se zpět na televizi a mlčel. Steve se nad tím zamyslel, Clint z nich měl nejvíce tajemství. Nikdy o sobě moc neprozradil, často beze slova mizel i na dlouhé dny a když se vrátil, nikdy neřekl přímo kde byl a co dělal. Měl někde snad ženu a rodinu? Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou a ten nápad zavrhl. Podložil si hlavu polštářem, zavřel oči a film jen poslouchal. Moc dobře ale cítil mozolnatou dlaň, kterak vklouzla do té jeho, přitáhla si ji blíž k tělu a propletla s ním prsty. Usmál se. Kéž by se čas mohl zastavit.

Tonymu už potřetí spadl manžetový knoflíček na zem a odskočil pod prádelník. Nechal ho tam ležet a vzal si jiný, oči stále pevně fixované na obrazovce. Kontroloval práci po Jarvisovi, jen pro jistotu. Potřeboval se na vlastní oči ujistit, že je všechno tak, jak má být. Během včerejšího dne přidal kamery na patře určené pro večírky, aby nikde nevznikla slepá místa a každý metr čtvereční měl zabraný minimálně se tří stran. Jarvis měl za úkol skenovat každého, kdo do věže vejde a upozornit ho na případné skryté zbraně.

Byl nervózní. Samozřejmě, že byl. Nechtěl tohle vůbec chystat, ale Natasha mu kladla na srdce, že se musí chovat normálně. A večírek na oslavu Nového roku pořádal každoročně. Zhluboka se nadechl, odtrhl oči od obrazovky a konečně se mu podařilo knoflíčky zapnout. Ty ostatní odkopl pod skříňku. Však ona je tam uklízečka najde.

“Všechno bude v nejlepším pořádku, pane. Nemějte strach,” chlácholil ho Jarvis. Usmál se napůl úst. Modlil se, aby bylo. Byli teď až moc zranitelní. A všichni na jednom místě. Nepochyboval o Jarvisových schopnostech, sakra, vždyť obranné systémy sám vytvářel a nainstaloval. Nebylo bezpečnějšího místa než věže. Věděl to. Přesto se obával. Co když vypadnou ze vzorce? Co když se tu dneska večer objeví a o něco se pokusí? Sakra, tolik co-když. Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou, opřel se dlaněmi o prádelník a donutil se k hlubokým nádechům. Teď panický záchvat vážně nepotřeboval. Zavřel oči.

“Steve je kde, Jarve?”

“U sebe, pane. Teprve se obléká.”

Uchechtl se a vydal se k výtahu. Měl snad Steve v plánu přijít pozdě, jak velká hvězda? To byla přece jeho parketa.

Nezaklepal, proklouzl do bytu a jistými kroky vyrazil k ložnici. Steve stál před zrcadlem, kravata mu volně visela okolo krku a zrovna pracoval na knoflících košile. Na okamžik se zarazil a jejich oči se setkaly v zrcadle. Usmál se. Vždycky se usmíval, když ho viděl. To z toho měl opravdu takovou radost? Blázen.

“Přijdete pozdě, kapitáne,” upozornil ho a ne že by ho to zrovna zajímalo. Rukama mu sjel po bocích, zezadu ho objal a dlaněmi spočinul na jeho odhaleném břiše. Horko jeho těla se mu opřelo do kůže, Tony zavřel oči a spočinul mu čelem na rameni. Dlouze vydechl.

“Začíná to až za deset minut,” odvětil Steve s úsměvem a ani se nepohnul. Bylo mu jasné, že ho sleduje v odraze v zrcadle. Tony ho jednou rukou chytil pevněji okolo útlého pasu a druhou putoval níž. Nacvičeným pohybem rozepl jak pásek, tak knoflík i zip. Steve se zachvěl.

“Tony…” napomenul ho mírně. Vzhlédl a jejich pohledy se opět setkaly v zrcadle. Netvářil se přímo nesouhlasně, naštěstí. Tony se mu vousy jemně otřel o šíji, znovu se zachvěl a na těle se mu objevila husí kůže.

“Mám toho plnou hlavu,” zašeptal mu do ucha nízko posazeným hlasem. Viděl, jak Stevovi klesla víčka a zhluboka natáhl vzduch do plic. Věděl, jak rád ho poslouchá. “Toho všeho. Jen se chci odreagovat.”

Popadl ho za rozkrok přes látku kalhot a druhou rukou trochu neohrabaně rozepl těch pár knoflíků, které stihl zapnout. Sjel mu dlaní po hrudi a konečky prstů se otřel o jednu bradavku. Byla růžová a ztuhlá a Tony zatoužil ji vsát a polaskat zuby. Moc dobře věděl, jak by se Steve napjal a vzdychl by. V ústech mu vyschlo, olízl si rty. Prstem okolo ní bezmyšlenkovitě kroužil.Měl na něj chuť.

“Co ty na to? Jen si pro mě hezky lehneš tam na tu perfektně ustlanou postel a necháš mě, ať se o tebe postarám,” pokračoval a dával si pozor na to, aby jeho hlas byl jen sotva slyšitelný šepot hned vedle Stevova ucha. Chvěl se mu pod rukama, hrudník se mu vzdouval mocnými nádechy a kapitán v jeho kalhotech reagoval pozitivně. Velmi pozitivně, povzbudivě ho stiskl a třel ho dlaní přes látku. Těžký vzdech mu byl odpovědí. “Jen chci mít prázdnou hlavu, Steve. Prázdnou hlavu a tebe v puse.”

Měl vyhráno, Steve několikrát krátce přikývl a vyhledal jeho oči. Tony se samolibě uculil, mlaskavě ho políbil na krk a vedl ho k posteli. Líbilo se mu, jak mu vždy roztál pod rukama a fasáda Kapitána Ameriky se rozpadla. Jeho reakce byly upřímné, na nic si nehrál.

Steve se posadil na postel a Tony si sundal sako, přehodil ho přes otevřené dveře. Cítil na sobě jeho pohled a viděl ten pobavený úsměv.

“Červená?”

“Bordó,” opravil ho, uhladil záhyb saka a vrátil se k němu. Steve se posunul výš po posteli, lehl si a Tony ho zajal v hlubokém polibku. Spokojeně vydechl, miloval Stevovy rty. Měkké, sladké, _perfektní_.

“Sluší ti.”

“Já vím,” broukl spokojeně a beze spěchu se vydal na cestu po Stevově těle směrem dolů. **Líbal každý kousek kůže, který měl nadosah, palcem mu mnul prohlubeň kyčle.** Postupně vsál obě jeho bradavky do úst, jemně je skousl a přejel přes jejich hrot jazykem. Roztřeseně při jeho počínaní vydechl a tělo se mu napjalo.

“Ta-takhle fakt přijdeme pozdě,” nadhodil zadýchaně.

“Hmmm, vadí ti to?”

“Ani ne- Aah!”

Tony se uculil, znovu ho stiskl v dlani a těch pár posledních centimetrů překonal v rychlosti. Steve se nadzvedl, Tony mu stáhl kalhoty i se spodním prádlem jen tolik, kolik bylo potřeba a bez dalšího zbytečného čekání ho vzal do úst. Slastně přivřel oči.

Hlavu měl prázdnou, přesně jak chtěl, a jen ochotně přijímal tu dobře známou váhu na jazyku. Do nosu se mu opřel Stevův pach. Nebyl schopný se rozhodnout, jestli to je příjemné nebo ne. Byl těžký a opojný, pižmový. Mužný. V žaludku ho šimralo a v rozkroku zacukalo.

Nespěchal, ne. Chtěl si ho vychutnat, prodloužit ten okamžik jak jen to šlo. Pomáhal si rukou, předváděl veškeré nově naučené dovednosti a když ucítil první kapky preejakulátu na jazyku, v hrudi se mu rozezněl spokojený sten. Další cuknutí v rozkroku. Zatraceně.

Nepřestal. Ach bože, byl by blázen, kdyby přestal. Steve ho odměňoval těmi nejsladšími vzdechy a celé jeho tělo se chvělo. Ucítil jeho prsty ve vlasech, jen mu je jemně prohrábl na týle a na okamžik tam spočinuly. Tony se lépe uvelebil a druhou rukou si vjel do kalhot. Tohle bude krátký proces.

Krátké stisknutí ramene bylo dostatečné varování a Tony zaváhal jen na okamžik. Ne, na to ještě neměl. Odtáhl se a dál pokračoval jen rukou. Steve se udělal s jeho jménem na rtech a Tony ho následoval jen o pár chvil později. Byl zázrak, že ani kapka neskončila na jejich oblečení.

 **Spočinul mu čelem na stehně a počkal, dokud nepopadl dech.** Vstal na vratkých nohách, zmizel v koupelně a rychle si umyl ruce a vypláchl ústa. Zapnul si kalhoty, košili do nich zase zastrčil a urovnal si kravatu. Spokojeně přikývl, ani vlasy neměl rozcuchané. Škoda, ušklíbl se a vrátil se zpátky.

Steve se ještě nepohnul. Ležel furt na místě, penis mu ztěžka spočíval na stehně a jeho dech byl stále zrychlený a hluboký. Tony se usmál. Vrátil se k němu a následoval stejnou trasu, kterou předtím postupoval po jeho těle, tentokrát však mířil nahoru. A zanechával za sebou dobře vidtělné cucfleky. Na stehně, na kyčli, na břiše… Při prvním sebou Steve cukl, při druhém se začal smát. Poslední mu Tony zanechal u klíční kosti.

“Co to vyvádíš?”

“Značím si tě. Aby každý, kdo se ti dneska večer omylem dostane pod košili, věděl, že Kapitán Amerika není k mání.”

Znovu se rozesmál a zvedl se na loktech. Tony mu vtiskl polibek na rty. “Nikdo mi pod košili nepoleze, Tony.”

“No divil by ses, jak umí být opilé paničky dotěrné. Dávej si na ně pozor.”

“Beru si tvou radu k srdci,” pronesl jízlivě, “ale zapomínáš, že jsem supervoják? Dokážu zastavit tank holýma rukama. S nějakou opilou ženou si jistě poradím.”

Tony se mu s chechotem posadil na kolena a jal se zapínat jeho košili. Spokojeně si prohlédl těch šest fialových fleků, které po sobě zanechal. Věděl, že nezůstanou dlouho, za pár hodin budou pryč. Ale to nevadilo, to stačilo. Jen pár hodin. Těch pár hodin, které bude muset strávit nejlépe na opačné straně místnosti. Musejí být diskrétní a dneska večer obzvlášť.

“Nepodceňuj opilé newyorské paničky, drahý Steve. Strhají z tebe oblečení dřív než si uvědomíš, že jsi s nimi odešel. A než se naděješ, ženou tě pryč a tobě dochází, že jsi jen jejich další zářez.”

Steve skepticky nakrčil obočí. “Není to obvykle naopak?”

Tony mu zavázal a urovnal kravatu, usmál se a poplácal ho po tváři. “Jsi tak sladké štěňátko, když jsi naivní. Vím, že jsi to slyšel už mnohokrát, ale vítej v jednadvacátém století. Dneska už holky nečekají do svatby.”

Steve protočil oči, ale usmál se a oba vstali. Upravili se, oblékli si saka a kritickým okem zhodnotili jeden druhého. Tony ztěžka polkl, Stevovi to v obleku zatraceně seklo. Uhladil mu klopy a oprášil ramena a spokojeně přikývl.

“Tak. Teď můžeš jít a lámat dívčí srdce.”

“Dívčí?” usmál se.

“Tak jen to moje, no,” zasmál se a vtiskl mu krátký polibek na rty. “Ale vážně mi to láme srdce, víš? To, že se nebudu moct celé téhle nádhery dotknout po celou noc.”

“To přežiješ, neboj,” ujistil ho. Tony nespokojeně nafoukl tváře, ale přikývl. A pak si jich všiml. Ležely na nočním stolku, úplně samotné. Stevovy psí známky! Rýsovaly by se mu pod košilí, bylo prozíravé, že je sundal. Bez zeptání je sebral a schoval do kapsy kalhot. Steve povytáhl obočí.

“Tak, tohle se prozatím zabavuje. Po půlnoci si pro ně můžeš přijít.”

Nato se kolem něj Tony protáhl a zamířil k výtahu. Jenže Steve ho včas zachytil okolo pasu a přitáhl si ho blízko k tělu.

"Můžeš si je půjčit," zašeptal mu svádivě do ucha, "ale jen pod podmínkou, že je budeš mít potom na sobě. Jen je…"

Tony se naprosto nedůstojně zajíkl a v zádech ho příjemně zamrazilo. Ztěžka polkl. A souhlasil.

Samozřejmě dorazili pozdě, ale nezdálo se, že by to někomu vadilo. Večírek už byl v plném proudu, hudba nahlas hrála, číšníci se zkušeně proplétali mezi lidmi s podnosy s alkoholem a jak muži tak ženy tančili nebo postávali podél zdí a švédských stolů a bavili se mezi sebou. Nikoho netrápila nepřítomnost hostitele.

Tony si s hlubokým nádechem vzal skleničku vína od okolo procházejícího číšníka a zkušeným okem zhodnotil situaci a Steve udělal to stejné. S nepříliš velkým překvapením zjistil, že nezná více než polovinu lidí. A Tony na tom byl pravděpodobně stejně.

“Jdu dělat zodpovědného hostitele,” řekl a aniž by se na něj podíval, splynul s davem. Steve okamžik sledoval jeho jisté kroky a zářivé úsměvy, které házel všemi směry. Když si ho lidé všimli, nadšeně se s ním pustili do rozhovoru, Tony s nimi pil a tančil a zdálo se, že je ve svém živlu. Steve se usmál. Rovněž si vzal skleničku s vínem, jen aby zapadl a držel se trochu v ústraní.

Nikdy mu nešly krátké zdvořilostní rozhovory, ale dneska se překonal. Mluvil s mnoha lidmi, většinu z nich znal z SHIELDu. Tony je pozval nerad, ale, jak už bylo řečeno, museli se všichni chovat normálně. Mluvil s Marii Hillovou a několika agenty, kteří s nimi úzce spolupracovali. Fury nepřišel, nikdy na podobné večírky nechodil. Prohodil několik slov s podplukovníkem Rhodesem a když už byl opravdu v koncích, uchýlil se do společnosti Avengers. Zahrál si s Clintem kulečník a zdvořile odmítl “trsání” s Natashou. S Tonym na sebe nenarazili. Obcházeli jeden druhého velkým obloukem, až měl Steve mnohdy pocit, že jsou až moc okatí. Ale nikdo nic neřekl.

Krátce po deváté hodině se dveře výtahu znovu otevřely a Steve se spokojeně usmál. Vyšla z nich Amanda a její dva osobní strážci. Jednoho z nich se držela pod loktem. Zaposlouchala se do ruchu večírku, načež se k nim naklonila a něco řekla. Oba se okamžitě rozhlédli a když oči jednoho z nich, muže s orlím a určitě několikrát kdysi zlomeným nosem, spočinuly na Stevovi, všichni tři vykročili k němu. Steve jim šel vstříc.

“Doktorko Griffinová,” řekl s úsměvem. Její tvář se rozzářila, vypadalo mnohem lépe než před Vánoci. Uvolněná, klidná a spokojená. Měla na sobě krémové šaty a vlasy jí splývaly ve vlnách okolo obličeje. Steva okrajově napadlo, jak se slepý člověk dokáže upravit tak dobře a přitom se nevidět.

“Ráda vás zase slyším, Steve,” odvětila stále s úsměvem a pustila se muže v obleku. Na oba se otočila. “Zůstanu se Stevem, můžete jít a třeba se něčeho napít.”

“Jsme ve službě, doktorko,” bránil se muž s orlím nosem. Amanda se na něj šibalsky uculila.

“Jen jedno pivo, ať neurazíte hostitele. Co vy na to, Patricu?”

Oba muži si vyměnily pohledy a přikývli, ale neodešli hned. Pozornými pohledy si přeměřili Steva. Pohled jim bez mrknutí oplácel. Chápal je, jen dělali svou práci.

“Postarám se o ni,” ujistil je. Amandino odfrknutí mu ani v hluku hudby neuniklo, ale její tvář neopustil úsměv.

“Dobře. Kdyby cokoliv, jsme stále tady, doktorko. Stačí zavolat.”

“Děkuji, Adame.”

Oba muži se otočili na patě a okamžitě vykročili k baru. Amanda se obrátila zpět na Steva. Obočí jí vylétlo vzhůru.

“Postaráte se o mě?” zopakovala. Steve cítil, jak se mu rozhořely uši. Otevřel ústa, ale nevěděl, co říct. Dotkl se jí snad nějak? Sakra, nikdy se slepým člověkem nejednal a nevěděl, co ještě může a co je už přes čáru. Amanda ho nechala chvíli vařit se ve vlastní šťávě, načež mávla rukou a rozesmála se.

“Jste rozkošný, když jste v rozpacích.”

“Jak víte, že jsem v rozpacích?” neodpustil si dotčené zasyčení. Znovu se zasmála.

“Zmlk jste. Lidé většinou zmlknou, začnou koktat nebo jsou až přespříliš hluční, když jsou v rozpacích.”

Steve shlédl na špičky svých bot a až ho překvapilo, jak moc se cítí jako malý kluk na koberečku u ředitelky. Amanda byla milá a přátelská, ale přitom z ní vyzařovala ohromná autorita. Stevovi trochu připomínala Peggy. “Myslel jsem, že jsem se vás něčím dotkl,” zamumlal. Amanda se na něj usmála.

“Trochu ano, ale to nic. Tohle dělají všichni. Nicméně, dneska vaši pomoc potřebovat budu, je tady moc lidí.”

Steve si všiml, že nemá hůl. Bylo by hloupé si ji přinést, každou chvíli by s ní někoho praštila do kotníku. Chápavě přikývl.

“Mohu?” Natáhla k němu ruku a jemu chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, na co se ptá. Nabídl jí loket, nejistým jemným dotykem ji navedl a Amanda se ho chytila a natiskla se mu na bok. Druhou dlaň mu položila na paži. Tvářila se spokojeně a hlavu nakláněla tam a zpátky, naslouchala.

“Dáte si něco k pití? Víno, šampaňské…”

“Pivo?” uculila se. Steve se tiše uchechtl, přikývl a vedl ji skrz masu těl k baru. “Jak se vám daří, Steve?”

“Dobře,” odpověděl. “V rámci možností. Ostatní Avengers se teď nastěhovali do věže a hádám, že to bude docela hektické… Ale jinak je všechno v pořádku, až na…” nedokončil, Amanda věděla. Přikývla.

“Vůbec vám to nezávidím, to mi věřte,” povzdechla si. “Avengers teď budou mít oficiální základnu ve Stark Tower?”

“Tak nějak,” zasmál se. “Jde o stmelení týmu. Jsme pět jednotlivců a týmová práce stále dělá trošku problém. Mysleli jsme, že tohle by nám mohlo pomoct.”

“Budu vám rozhodně držet palce.”

Došli k baru, Steve Amandu na okamžik pustil a naklonil se přes bar. Z velké nádoby s ledem vytáhl pivo, otevřel ho a rozhlédl se. “Chcete sklenici?”

“Ne, dejte to sem,” zasmála se, převzala si od něj pivo a napila se přímo z láhve. Spokojeně si oddechla. “Z flašky chutná nejlépe.”

“S tím souhlasím,” ozval se Tony a protáhl se okolo Steva k Amandě. Jemně, jen nepatrně mu dlaní přejel po zádech. Stačilo to, aby poslal Stevovi dolů po páteři příjemné mrazení. Přivřel oči. 

“Ahoj, zlato.” Tony Amandu krátce objal, líbl ji na obě tváře. “Jak jsi spokojená s opičáky?”

“Jsou to popravdě velmi milí muži,” odvětila. “Věděl jsi, že má Patric šest sester? A Adam kdysi zpíval ve sboru, než se dal na box. Kdo by to byl řekl to takových hrubých svalovců.”

Oba se zasmáli a Stevovi neušel pohled, který mu Tony věnoval. Pohled, který jako by říkal “Jo, kdo by to byl řekl.” Steve netušil, jestli se náhodou nemá urazit, protože on nebyl žádný hrubý svalovec. Ale nechal to plavat, Tony byl zkrátka Tony.

“Zase vás dva opustím, jen jsem tě chtěl pozdravit. Vsadil jsem se s Rhodesem, že dám pivo na ex dřív než on a nerad bych ho nechal čekat.”

S tím Tony popadl rovnou čtyři piva, věnoval jim zářivý úsměv, protáhl se hodně blízko okolo Steva a zmizel v davu.

“A je to tady zase,” poznamenala a znovu upila. Podíval se na ni.

“Dělají to často?”

“Pokaždé,” ušklíbla se pobaveně. “A Tony vždy vyhraje. Podplukovník je ale pevně rozhodnutý, že ho jednou porazí.”

Steve se zasmál a zvědavě se ohlédl za zvukem skandování. Viděl Tonyho a podplukovníka Rhodese v hloučku mladých žen a několika mužů, oba dva do sebe obraceli pivo a Tony vyhrál minimálně o pět vteřin. Rhodey hned žádal odvetu. Tony na to přistoupil. Stevovi neuniklo, že má jednu ruku ležérně schovanou v kapse. V té kapse, ve které měl jeho psí známky. Uvědomil si, že kdykoliv ten večer Tonyho zahlédl, měl ruku v kapse. Držel se jich? V hrudníku se mu rozlilo podivné teplo.

“Takže… vy a Tony…” začala Amanda a nechala větu nedokončenou. Steve k ní shlédl a snad poprvé necítil strach. Pomalu, opravdu pomalu se smiřoval s tím, kým je a navíc podvědomně cítil, že nemá důvod se Amandy a její reakce bát. Pousmál se. Rozhlédl se, aby se ujistil, že je nikdo neposlouchá. Ale ne, nikdo si jich nevšímal. Kousek od nich stála skupinka žen a barman, který z nich tahal telefonní čísla a očividně byl velmi úspěšný.

“Řekl vám to?”

“Když jsem před Vánoci přišla,” přikývla. “Zmínil se. Hádám, že jste do toho nakonec praštili, je to tak?”

Souhlasil a Amanda se jemně usmála. Zatočila pivem v láhvi a chvíli se zdála ztracená v myšlenkách. “Mějte s ním trpělivost, Steve, prosím vás o to. Nebudu vám lhát, soužití s Tonym jistě není, nikdy nebylo a ani nebude snadné, ale stojí za to. Opravdu ano.”

“Snažím se.”

“Jste silný a chápavý muž. Tolerantní. To vidí i slepý, jak si můžete všimnout,” ukázala si na oči a zasmála se vlastnímu vtipu, poté ale pokračovala vážně: “Tony vás bude zkoušet. Bude se vás pokoušet vytočit do nepříčetnosti, jen aby věděl, čeho jste schopný a kolik toho vydržíte. A pokud se přes tohle všechno dostanete, pokud ho přesvědčíte, že to s ním opravdu myslíte vážně a berete ho takového, jaký je… pak s tím přestane. Bude to pořád Tony, extravagantní a… a zkrátka svůj, tak jako vždycky, ale už vás nebude pokoušet a bude vám věřit. Do té doby vás bude provokovat a štvát. Utahovat si z vaší oblíbené hudby, víry a zkrátka všeho, co se zrovna bude hodit. Ale to jen proto, aby viděl, kdo ve skutečnosti jste.

Tony nevěří lidem, Steve,” usmála se nešťastně a vzhlédla k němu. Steve se díval do těch slepých mléčně bílých očí a po zádech mu přeběhl mráz. Ztěžka polkl. Ty oči možná neviděly svět okolo sebe, ale moc dobře viděly do lidských duší. “A má pro to důvod. Zradilo ho v životě více blízkých přátel, než si umíte představit. A proto raději nikomu doopravdy nevěří, než aby si tím prošel znovu. Mě trvalo roky, než mi začal věřit. Stejně tak Pepper, Happy, podplukovník… Dejte mu na vše čas, Steve. Žádám vás o to.”

Amanda mluvila pomalu a klidně, ale v jejím hlase byla naléhavost. Vážnost. Každé její slovo se mu otisklo v paměti a opravdu si je vzal k srdci, protože mu poskytovala takový pohled na Tonyho, jaký on nikdy neviděl a pravděpodobně ještě hodně dlouho neuvidí. Pokud vůbec někdy.

“Proč mi to říkáte?”

“Protože mi na Tonym záleží. A věřím, že si konečně zaslouží svoje šťastně až do smrti,” řekla, napila se a usmála se. “Myslí to s vámi vážně, i když si to možná sám neuvědomuje.”

“Jak to víte?”

“Podívejte se na něj,” vybídla ho a Steve poslechl. “Neflirtuje. Mám pravdu?”

Steve ho mlčky pozoroval a pomalu mu docházelo, že ano, Amanda měla pravdu. Tony vždycky flirtoval s každým a kdykoliv mohl. Rozhazoval svůdné úsměvy do všech stran a přesně věděl, na kterou notu zahrát. Steve si vzpomínal, jak mu to kdysi lezlo krkem. V poslední tobě to Tony dělal stále méně, téměř vůbec. Pouze, pokud opravdu něco chtěl, tak se k flirtování uchýlil. Dneska se držel dál. Byl stále svůj (Steve se nad volbou těch slov musel pousmát), ale držel se zpátky. Když se usmíval, nebylo to proto, aby přiměl ženy, aby po něm šílely a padaly mu do postele jedna za druhou. Byl zdvořilý, veselý a skvělý hostitel. A neustále držel ruku v kapse. Steve si představoval, jak si hraje s jeho psími známkami a naskakovala mu husí kůže.

Odtrhl od něj pohled, zavrtěl nad tím s úsměvem hlavou a raději změnil téma. “Myslel jsem, že byste neměla o svých pacientech mluvit.”

Amanda se zasmála. “To je pravda, ano. Nesmím mluvit o tom, co probírám s pacienty na terapiích. Ale nejsem Tonyho psychiatrička už hodně dlouho.”

“Psychiatrička?” nakrčil nechápavě obočí. “Myslel jsem, že jste psycholožka.”

“Je to sprosté slovo, Steve,” vysvětlila tajemně. Opřel se loktem o bar. Rád ji poslouchal, měl rád tón jejího hlasu. Byl uklidňující, něžný. Nedivil se, že se Tony nakonec otevřel zrovna jí. “Chodit k psychologovi je v pořádku, víte? Protože si jen povídáte, na tom není nic divného. Psychiatr vás ale už může diagnostikovat jako blázna, napsat vám papíry na hlavu a dát vám léky. Veselé pilulky. Když chodíte na psychiatrii, jste pro společnost šílenec. Duševně nemocný člověk, na kterého se každý dívá skrz prsty. Proto raději říkám, že jsem psycholožka. Mí pacienti vědí, že je to jen drobná neškodlivá lež a většinou v ní rádi pokračují se mnou. Ale jinak ano, jsem psychiatrička. Mám diplom ze školy, můžu vám předepsat antidepresiva a hypnotika a občas docházím do psychiatrických léčeben, abych pomohla jejich rezidentům.”

“Za mé doby byl i psycholog sprosté slovo,” nadhodil s polovičním úsměvem. Amanda smutně pokývala hlavou, upila piva a dlouze si povzdechla.

“No, časy se mění. Dnes na sezení k psychologovi chodí téměř každý. Jsem si jistá, že i vás za ním hnali, když jste se probudil.”

Steve neodpověděl, bez výrazu se na ni díval. Nerad na ty rozhovory vzpomínal. Muž, se kterým mluvil, nebyl zrovna profesionální. A více než Steveův stav ho zajímaly historky z dob druhé světové. Amanda se stáhla.

“Teď jsem se pro změnu dotkla já vás, že?”

Trhl neurčitě rameny. “Ani ne.”

Chvíli byla zticha, slepýma očima hleděla do prázdna někde skrz něj, než mu položila dlaň na předloktí. Snad poprvé za ten večer měl tendenci ucuknout, ale neudělal to.

“Kdybyste si někdy potřeboval promluvit… s někým, kdo vás nebude soudit a nemá s vámi žádné osobní vazby, můžete mi klidně zavolat. Může to být absolutně neoficiální, tak jako to dělám s Tonym.”

“To nebude nutné, díky,” odmítl okamžitě. Nechtěl o ničem z toho s nikým mluvit. Bylo to to poslední, co chtěl. Vracet se do té doby a projít si tím znovu. Ne. Zvládal to sám a nepotřeboval, aby ho někdo litoval. “Jsou tu jiní, kteří vaši pomoc určitě potřebují a prošli si horšími věcmi.”

“Víte, že je tohle jeden ze znaků traumatu?” usmála se. “To, že říkáte, že na tom nejste tak špatně jako jiní.”

Steve neodpověděl, nechtěl v tomhle rozhovoru pokračovat. Otočil se k baru, natáhl se pro sklenici a nalil si pomerančový džus. Amanda si hrála s lahví piva, přehazovala ji z jedné ruky do druhé.

“Jen chci, abyste věděl, že tady ta možnost je. Do ničeho vás nenutím.”

“Děkuji. Vážím si toho,” usmál se a napil se.

“Můžu si vás prohlédnout?” vypálila tak náhle, až se málem zakuckal. Zmateně ji sledoval.

“Prohlédnout?”

Odložila lahev a zakývala mu prsty před obličejem. “Prohlédnout,” přitakala. Steve pochopil. Rozpačitě ji sledoval a nakonec souhlasil. Znovu ji navedl, aby mu nevypíchla oko a v příští chvíli se ho zlehka dotkla konečky prstů. Byly studené a vlhké od lahve, trhl sebou.

“Studím? Promiňte,” broukla a opatrnými, ale jistými pohyby mapovala jeho tvář. Sjížděla po jeho lícních kostech a čelisti, po obočí, nose a dokonce objela i konturu jeho úst. Steve ji sledoval, několikrát těkl pohledem do prostoru za její hlavou, než opět shlédl. Bylo to zvláštní, ale ne nepříjemné. Jen něco takového nikdy nezažil.

“Je těžké někoho popsat slepému člověku,” řekla. “Lidé mají tendenci vám říct barvu vlasů a očí a tím to končí. Jsem slepá už deset let a barvy pro ně zkrátka přestaly hrát roli. Můj svět je jen změť temna a světla. Nejsem úplně slepá, dokážu říct, jestli svítí světlo a ukážu vám, kde na obloze stojí slunce, ale to je všechno. Takže mi je opravdu jedno, že jste modrooký blonďák, ačkoliv si pamatuju, že je to většinou moc hezká kombinace. Máte hezké rty. A širokou čelist, taky moc hezké,” pronesla jen tak mimochodem a Steve znovu cítil, že mu hoří uši. Polkl.

Když přestala, položila mu dlaně na ramena, usmála se, až jí tvář ozdobily vrásky a řekla: “Jste velmi pohledný muž, Steve.”

Teď mu hořely už i tváře a to se často nestávalo. Zakoktal se a to vlastně ani nevěděl, co by měl říct. Kůže, kde se ho Amanda dotkla, mravenčila, jako by si stále uvědomoval její dotek. Samozřejmě, že se mu dostávala pozornost žen, ale to byla nepříjemná a nechtěná pozornost. Snažily se s ním flirtovat a Steve byl nervózní, neohrabaný a nevěděl, jak je slušně odmítnout, takže se nakonec sám chytil v nepříjemném kolotoči, třeba jako s agentkou Cohenovou. Amandina pozornost nebyla nijak nepříjemná a až doteď z ní nervózní nebyl. Zaskočila ho její absolutní upřímnost.

“Dě-děkuji?” vykoktal nakonec, čímž ji opět rozesmál. Přestala ho trápit, vrátila se ke svému pivu a opět se ho chytila za loket.

“Pojďme se zapojit do nějakého rozhovoru, co vy na to? Stáli jsme tady už dost dlouho.”

Souhlasil, zchladil si tvář vlastní dlaní a vykročili spolu k malému hloučku lidí. Později toho večera ji představil i ostatním z týmu a Marii Hillové. Netrvalo dlouho a všichni čtyři se s ní bavili jako se starou známou. Amanda byla vstřícná a přátelská, takže nebylo nijak těžké si ji oblíbit. Natasha ze začátku přistupovala obezřetně, tak jako ke každé nové osobě, ale i to brzo opadlo. Clint z ní byl nadšený nejvíce a velmi brzy z nich obou lítaly vtipy o slepých a hluchých a to s takovou lehkostí, až nad tím Steve povytahoval obočí.

“Jsem rád, že tady nejsem jediný kripl,” prohlásil Clint a oba dva se tomu zasmáli. Amandu to nijak neurazilo, spíš se zdálo, že je i ona ráda.

Zabrali si jednu pohovku na vzdálenějším konci místnosti a bez přestávky mluvili na nejrůznější témata. Amanda je zásobovala vtipnými historkami o Tonym, který jistě měl nějaký druh radaru, protože kdykoli zaznělo jeho jméno, objevil se u nich a pozorně naslouchal, aby pak mohl sám prozradit pointu. Smál se s nimi, klopil do sebe jedno šampaňské za druhým a oči mu šťastně zářily. Nezůstal ale dlouho, vždy odešel bavit i ostatní hosty.

Později, když se už všichni osmělili, zazněla otázka, jak vlastně Amanda oslepla. Věnovala jim tajemný, ale trochu napjatý úsměv, a odvětila: “Na to nejsem dost opilá. Možná později.”

Clint jí přinesl další pivo a bylo znát, jak moc zvědavý je. Ale nikdo se znovu nezeptal. Každý z nich měl v minulosti vepsané události, o kterých nechtěli mluvit a tak poznali, kdy se dostali blízko. Ohleduplnost byla v tu chvíli na místě.

Tony se zrovna smál nějakému příběhu, který vyprávěl Rhodey, když se na zdi vedle něj spustilo odpočítávání. Bylo deset minut do půlnoci, dostatek času na to, aby se každý připravil na ohňostroje a sehnali si plnou skleničku na novoroční přípitek. Tony promnul v kapse Stevovy psí známky, vzdálil se o několik kroků a vyhledal Steva pohledem v davu. Stále seděl na pohovce hned vedle Amandy, která se ho za celou dobu nepustila. Nepřekvapilo ho to, tohle dělala vždycky. Davy pro ni byly složité, nemohla se orientovat sluchem a z její slepecké hole se v tu chvíli stávala zbraň hromadného ničení. Proto byla odkázána na někoho blízkého a jeho ochotu dělat jí společnost po celou noc.

Tony vytáhl z kapsy mobil a poslal Stevovi zprávu, načež vzhlédl. Pozorně sledoval jeho reakci. Trochu se nahnul a ruka mu vylétla ke kapse, to ale bylo všechno. Mobil nevytáhl, nadále věnoval pozorosnost Hillové. Tony se nespokojeně zakabonil a posílal jednu zprávu za druhou. Stevova frustrace narůstala, ale nakonec rezignoval. Mobil se mu objevil v ruce a on rychle sjel pohledem display. Tony poslal další zprávu. Jeho tvář nejdříve zaplnilo překvapení, než se mu na rtech usídlil jemný úsměv. Tonyho žaludek udělal zvláštní věc a on v tu chvíli neměl chuť zkoumat, co to mělo znamenat. Odložil sklenici, vrátil mobil do kapsy a chytil Rhodeyho za loket.

“Hned budu zpátky, musím něco zařídit.”

“Jasně,” zasmál se zvesela a poplácal ho po rameni. “Ale vrať se do půlnoci! Nový rok bez tebe není pak ono, Tony!”

“Nic ti neslibuju.”

Tony se usmál, alkohol jeho příteli dneska stoupl do hlavy dřív, než obvykle. Nedivil se, poslední týden strávil jako Iron Patriot někde ve válečné zóně. Tony věděl, že to s nervy udělá své a přestože byl Rhodey ostřílený voják, i on potřeboval chvilku na oddech. Uvolnit se. Alkohol byl pro tohle skvělý.

Zmizel ve výtahu a nechal se odvézt na společné patro. Bylo tam ticho a šero, Jarvis rozsvítil jen několik bodových světel po obvodu stropu. Tony zkontroloval hodinky. Sedm minut do půlnoci. Pro sebe si přikývl, napil se vody a povolil si kravatu. Když se podíval na hodinky příše, bylo jedenáct padesát pět. Už jen pět minut. V tu chvíli se dveře výtahu opět otevřely.

Steve poslouchal napjatě. Hillová se rozpovídala o nejnovějším problému, který SHIELD tíží a upřímně, bylo to opravdu zajímavé. Zdržela se všech detailů, vědoma si Amandiny přitomnosti a taky několika desítek lidí, kteří nebyli oprávněni k tomu o čemkoliv vědět. Sdělila jim jen všeobecné fakty, ale i tak upoutala jeho pozornost.

“Je jich stále víc a je děsně těžké je odhalit,” řekla jim. Řeč byla o lidech, u kterých docházelo k nevysvětlitelným mutacím a u mnoha z nich se vyvinuly nadlidské schopnosti. Docházelo k nim většinou po nějaké hodně stresující situaci, kdy byl dotyčný v ohrožení života, po nehodách a výjimečně se tak i narodili.

“Většinou nejde o něco, čeho byste si hned všimli,” vysvětlovala Hillová. “Supersíla nebo čtení myšlenek. Tihle lidé se nadále snaží žít normální životy… většinou,” povzdechla si a napila se.

“Většinou?” odvážila se zeptat Amanda. Hillová se na ni nešťastně usmála.

“Někdy to jsou grázlové a zneužijí toho. Kradou, vraždí a ti hodně ambiciózní se pustí do boje s podsvětím v Hell’s Kitchen, aby si vydobili nějaký post. Dělá to zasraný bordel, to mi věřte.”

“Steve, ona řekla sprosté slovo!” zareagovala Natasha okamžitě a Steve jí věnoval neohromený pohled. Všichni se rozesmáli.

“Proč si Fury neřekne o pomoc?” zajímal se Clint. Tentokrát se neohromený pohled objevil na tváři Hillové.

“Po vás chceme zachránit svět, když se na obloze otevře červí díra nebo se nám tady perou dva vikingové. Tyhle lidi zvládáme sami. Jak jsem řekla, snaží se být většinou normální. Nedělají problémy. Ale když na ně přijdeme, musíme je najít a evidovat. A pokusit se je naverbovat.”

Steve se ušklíbl, slovo evidovat se mu nelíbilo ani trochu. Na jednu stranu chápal, že to dělali jen, aby udrželi všechny v bezpečí, no na tu druhou, byla to ztráta svobody. Byli pod neustálou kontrolou.

“Ale slibuju, že kdyby nám to přerostlo přes hlavu, povoláme vás,” usmála se a otočila se směrem k Amandě. “Ale vy mi teď musíte pověděl další historku o Starkovi.”

Amanda se zasmála, ale souhlasila a po krátkém zamyšlení spustila. Steve ještě okamžik pozoroval Hillovou a přemýšlel, jestli to ví. Jestli ví, že mají v SHIELDu krtka, který je zodpovědný za tohle všechno. Věděla snad o něm? Byla součástí plánu? Steve se upřímně modlil a doufal, že ne.

V kapse mu zavibroval mobil. Překvapeně se napjal a sáhl po něm, no na poslední chvíli se zarazil. Bylo to neslušné, vytahovat mobil ve společnosti, sám neměl rád, když mu to někdo dělal. Jenže vibrace se začaly spouštět znovu a znovu a nakonec to nevydržel a vytáhl ho z kapsy. Psal mu Tony. Překvapeně a nechápavě projel všech dvacet zpráv, které mu stihl za ten krátký okamžik poslat. Smysl dávaly jen dvě, první a poslední. Mezi nimi byla jen změť písmen a několik “hej”.

_> > Na chvíli tě potřebuju._

_> >Přijď za mnou za pět minut na společné patro. Sám._

Usmál se, koutkem oka ještě zahlédl mizející postavu celou v červené ( _bordó,_ připomněl si). Schoval mobil do kapsy a jen počítal vteřiny. Dotkl se Amandiny ruky.

“Odskočím si. Hned budu zpátky,” usmál se na ni.

“Jistě, Steve!” Úsměv mu opětovala a pustila se ho. Clint se ochotně nabídl a zaujal jeho místo, zatímco Steve vstal, zapnul si sako a vykročil k výtahu. Žaludek se mu podivně třásl vzrušením.

Tonyho našel nahoře, stál u okna s rukama v kapsách a díval se ven. Když se dveře výtahu za ním zavřely, otočil se a tvář mu proťal úsměv. Steve mu úsměv opětoval. Světlo v místnosti bylo tlumené a z reproduktorů se začala linout jemná klidná hudba. Rozhodně ne taková, kterou Tony běžně poslouchal. Steve pojal jisté podezření.

“Jak si užíváš večírek?” zeptal se Tony, jakmile k němu Steve došel.

“Je hlučný,” ušklíbl se na něj, “ale jinak velmi povedený. Amanda nás zásobuje historkami o tobě.”

“Jo, všiml jsem si.” Obrátil oči ke stropu, pak se zasmál a zkřížil Stevovi ruce za krkem. Díval se na něj a v očích měl něžný a trochu nejistý výraz. “Takže, přemýšlel jsem…”

“A o čem?” zeptal se zvědavě, pokládaje mu ruce na boky. Ta hudba… byl to ploužák. Steve nebyl hloupý, došlo mu to. Tony se s ním téměř okamžitě začal pohupovat do rytmu. Tiskli se k sobě, opírali se jeden druhému o tvář a jen mlčky tančili.

“Vím, že jsi nedostal svůj tanec s Peggy,” šeptal Tony, jeho dech mu ovanul ucho. Steve se mírně zachvěl. “A v žádném případě se ji nesnažím nahradit, Peggy je nenahraditelná. Ale myslel jsem, že by sis rád zatančil… se mnou.”

Zněl nejistě a plaše, vůbec ne jako Tony Stark. Stevovi se sevřelo srdce. Nic neřekl, jen sklonil hlavu a přivinul si Tonyho blíž k tělu, přitom neztratil rytmus. Dlouhou dobu se místností ozývala jen hudba, tančili pevně natisknutí jeden na druhého.

Peggy byla nenahraditelná, ale Steve se už s jejich ztraceným časem dokázal smířit. Peggy byla minulostí, která mu nebyla dopřána, zatímco Tony byl budoucností. Alespoň v to doufal. Téměř zoufale v to doufal.

“Mám to brát, jakože je všechno okej?” zeptal se Tony napjatě. “Protože, heh… v tobě se dost blbě čte, Steve. A já potřebuju trochu té verbální zpětné vazby, takže jestli bys mohl-”

Umlčel ho polibkem. Pomalým a jemným, kterým snad dokázal vyjádřit vše, co cítil. Tony se do polibku zasmál, uchopil jeho tvář do dlaní a opětoval ho.

“Jasný, jasný, štěňátko. Chápu,” zabroukal. V tu chvíli se za jeho zády rozzářila obloha první rachejtlí. Oba se podívali, tváře jim osvětlila barevná záře. Rychle přibývaly další a další, ze všech koutů světa. Obloha zářila barevnými květy, celý svět oslavoval Nový rok a Steve s Tonym stáli natisknuti jeden na druhého a jen tu krásu obdivovali.

“Šťastný nový rok, Steve.”

“Šťastný nový rok, Tony,” opětoval tiše a znovu jej políbil. Svět přestal na chvíli existovat, opět je uzavřela křehká bublina, ve které byli jen oni dva.

Dolů se vrátili pár minut po půlnoci. Steve se obětoval a seběhl schody, zatímco Tony se dolů svezl výtahem. Popadl první volnou skleničku a vyskočil na židli. Dodatečně pronesl novoroční přípitek a nikdo se nestěžoval, že promeškal půlnoc. A Tonymu to bylo upřímně jedno. Tiskl v kapse psí známky, obrátil do sebe skleničku a upřímně chtěl, aby už všichni odešli. Měl rád večírky, ach pane bože, miloval je! Na tom se vůbec nic nezměnilo. Ale pro dnešek už stačilo.

Došel k jejich malé skupině Avengers a popadl Amandu zezadu za ramena. Nadskočila, vyjekla a položila mu dlaň na ruku. Zasmála se.

“Tony,” pokárala ho jemně. Omluvně zamručel a sjel všechny pohledem. Vyzývavě zavlnil obočím.

“Co takhle se přesunout nahoru? Tihle,” ukázal palcem za sebe na všechny ostatní, “budou pít a bavit se ještě hodně dlouho. Je čas na soukromou after party.”

Všichni souhlasili a během několika málo minut, kdy Bruce musel počkat, než se s ním přestane točit svět a Clint opět předal Amandu Stevovi, všichni odešli zpátky nahoru. Šel s nimi i Rhodes, který už měl v krvi značné množství alkoholu a Tony ho musel podpírat. Jen Hillová s nimi nešla, omluvila se, rozloučili se a odešla domů.

Nahoře alkohol tekl proudem snad ještě více, než dole. Soukromé after party byly vždy nejlepší. Tony se smál, pil, motal se a pamatoval si, že v jednu chvíli tančil s Natashou na stole. Sako někde zapomněl, kravatu měl uvázanou okolo hlavy a bavil všechny v místnosti.

Rhodey odpadl jako první, ležel na zemi za pohovkou a spal. Clint s Natashou hráli nějakou nebezpečnou hru s noži, Amanda si opile prozpěvovala a Bruce velice opatrně dopřával gumovým medvídkům vodkovou vakcinaci. Jakmile byl hotový, házel je Tonymu a tomu se občas i podařilo je chytit do pusy. Jen Steve nadále pil svoje nealko, usmíval se a opíral se lokty o kolena. I jeho sako bylo pryč, bezpečně přehozené přes židli v kuchyni, a rukávy košile měl vyhrnuté. Tony na něj beze studu sahal a jeho opilý mozek uvažoval, co s ním má dělat. Nepil a ani by se neopil, to by musel vypít celý sud whisky. Tak co udělat, aby se trochu odvázal?

Téměř to cítil, když se mu nad hlavou rozsvítila pomyslná žárovička. Překročil ležícího Clinta, dokolébal se k Bruceovi a objal ho okolo krku.

“Brucie, zlato, nemyslíš, že nadešel čas na tvůj tajemný pytlík?”

Místností zaburácel smích a Bruce zrudl až po kořínky vlasů. Odkašlal si. “Jsem si jistý, že takhle jsi to říct nechtěl.”

“Asi ne. To je fuk, marš pro něj!” zavelel. Bruce se postavil do pozoru, téměř spadl, zasalutoval a zmizel. Steve už pojal podezření. Střídavě si oba dva tázavě prohlížel, krčil obočí, ale neptal se. Jen čekal, co se bude dít. Tony mu věnoval ďábelský úsměv.

“Tráva!” vykřikl Clint nadšeně, byl očividně s tajemstvím Bruceova červeného pytlíčku s fialovou mandalou seznámen, jakmile se profesor vrátil. Amanda odložila s třísknutím skleničku.

“A já jdu domů.”

“Cože?” zděsil se Tony. “Ne, Mandy, no tááák! Nebuď baba!” Škytl.

“Ne, Tony Starku, ne. Moc dobře si pamatuju, jak jsem dopadla minule, když jsi byl v jedné místnosti ty a marihuana,” zasmála se. “Už mám pro dnešek dost a u tohohle být nemusím. Natasho, Bruci, Clinte, ráda jsem vás poznala, ale musíte mě omluvit. Už jsem dost stará na to, abych se společensky znemožnila. Znovu,” usmála se a vstala. Ze vzdáleného rohu se doloudali její dva opičáci, jejichž jména si Tony nepamatoval. Všichni se rozloučili, Tony docela srdceryvně a ti tři odešli.

“Můj drahý Steve,” začal Tony, zakopl o ležícího Clinta a zaklel, než pokračoval: “Rozhodl jsem se, že je načase tě trochu zkazit. Dneska zkusíš marušku!” Rozhodil rukama a cítil se jako bůh. Steveův neohromnený pohled mu ten pocit ale kazil.

“Tony, uvědomuješ si,” ozval se Bruce a šlapal si na jazyk, “že se marihuana kdysi používala na léčení astmatu?”

Tony žasl nad tím, jak mozek jeho Science Bro pracoval i po tolika pivech a že ze sebe stále dokázal vyplivnout historické fakty. To však neznamenalo, že ho to nedopálio. Pohledem se vrátil zpět ke Stevovi, který mu to krátkým pokývnutím hlavy potvrdil.

“Kouřil jsem to od patnácti,” přiznal se s jemným úsměvem. To byla hodně velká díra v plánu a Tony hořečně přemýšlel. Všechna kolečka v hlav se mu točila a určitě skřípala a byla zrezlá a nenamazaná, protože mu to šlo pomalu. A to se dneska namazal dost.

“A zkoušel jsi to po séru?”

“Ne,” uchechtl se. “Proč bych měl? Nebude to fungovat stejně jako alkohol.”

“A co když bude?” Tony byl zpátky na koni. Nebo na poníkovi, to bylo v tu chvíli jedno. “Pojďme to zkusit. Kolik trávy musí supervoják vyhulit, aby to na něj fungovalo? Jarve, dej to na tabuli!”

“Jistě, pane.”

Vedle nich se objevila holografická tabule, přes kterou Tonyho rukopisem stála již zmíněná otázka. Steve odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. Bránil se dlouho a tvrdil, že to prostě nebude fungovat, no Tony byl neoblomný. A když se k němu přidali i všichni ostatní, Natasha dělala oči a Clint posílal směrem ke kapitánovi plané výhružky, nakonec souhlasil. A Tony se opět cítil jako bůh. Byl by dobrý bůh, trochu jako Dionýsos. Bůh technologie, vína, večírků, trávy a dobrého sexu! Jo, byl by dobrý bůh. Opravdu dobrý.

Následující minuty, hodiny, dny nebo týdny zmizely v oblaku povědomě vonícího kouře. Bruce všem zapálil skleněnky, kterých měl pořádnou zásobu ve všech barvách a tvarech, a svět se podivně uklidnil a uvolnil. Zítra se Tony může podivovat nad tím, jak je jejich tým otevřený drogám, ale dneska si toho nevšímal. Seděl vedle Bruce, opíral se mu hlavou o rameno a pokoušel se vyfukovat kouřová kolečka. Nikdy mu to nešlo, ať už se mu to Bruce pokoušel vysvětlit jakkoliv. Ve výsledku jen vypadal jako ryba na suchu, špulil rty a vydechoval, no žádné kolečko se neobjevilo.

Jako první odložila svou skleněnku Natasha, Clint s Brucem se brzy připojili a nakonec i Tony. Měli dost. Jen Steve pokračoval, aby jim dokázal, že měl pravdu. Tony si ani nepamatoval jak, ale nějak se z Bruceova ramena dostal na Steveův klín. Ležel, hlavou se mu opíral o stehno a okouzleně sledoval kouř linoucí se mu z úst. Steve kolečka uměl a každou chvíli mu jedno či dvě poslal. Rozplynula se Tonymu na obličeji a pokaždé ho to rozesmálo. V mezičase ale sledoval Stevovy rty. Byly fakt krásné. Dokonalé. Růžové a plné. A uměly mnohem zajímavější věci než kouřová kolečka!

“Řekl jsem vám někdy, jak je sex s chlapem fajn?” vydechl zasněně. Steve se nad ním zakuckal a z míst, kde tušil Clinta, se ozvalo zaskučení. Nenechal se tím odradit, byl uvolněný a v klidu a všechno mu bylo jedno. “Je to vážně fajn. Takové… prostě takové. Je to jiné, než s holkou, samozřejmě, že ano. Neříkám, že lepší, to bych urazil všechny dámy, ale ani horší. Ale je to prostě.. prostě sex s chlapem.”

“Mě to povídej,” řekla Natasha. Tony se přetočil na břicho, aby na ni viděl.

“Ty mi určitě rozumíš!” rozzářil se. “Že jo, Nat? Že se shodneme, že je sex s chlapem boží? Nepopsatelný!”

“Použila bych jiné slova, ale jo,” přikývla. Ležela na zemi vedle Clinta a oba sledovali strop. Tony si spokojeně povzdechl. Chtěl si opřít hlavu o Stevovo stehno a nadále básnit o sexu, ale Steve ho chytil za bradu. Vzhlédl k němu, měl na jazyku otázku, ale nedostal se k ní. Steve se sklonil, otřel se mu o rty, a vydechl. Tony natáhl kouř do plic, oči se mu rozšířily a jen svého vojáka sledoval. Tohle byla snad ta nejvíc sexy věc, kterou za celý večer udělal. Hlava se mu zatočila, se spokojeným kňučením si lehl a vydechl. Steve se pochechtával.

“Už to účinkuje?”

“Ne,” zavrtěl hlavou a podrbal Tonyho ve vlasech. “Říkal jsem ti to.”

“Tak pokračuj. Celý pytlíček. Pak budu přesvědčenej, že máš drogovou imunitu.”

“Celý?” zeptal se Bruce smutně. Tony přikývl a to bylo rozhodující. Stevův povzdech byl dlouhý a hlasitý, ale nehádal se a pokračoval v likvidování Bruceových zásob. Usmíval se, škodolibě se usmíval. A Tony dostal hlad.

Vstal na vratkých nohách, doloudal se do kuchyně a vytáhl z lednice první věc, kterou uviděl. Balíček baby karotek. Přikývl, sedl si zpět vedle Steva a pustil se do jídla.

“Všimli jste si někdy, jak jsou baby karotky opuštěné? Tolik malých miminek v jednom balíčku a ani jeden rodič,” povzdechl si nešťastně a nemilosrdně ukousl dalšímu mrkovému miminku hlavu. Clint najednou ožil. Vyškrábal se na nohy, hlasitě si odříhl a odhodlaně prohlásil: “Tak jim rodiče přidělíme!”

Tony ho sledoval s jistým děsem v očích a čekal, co vymyslí. Ale Clint jen prošel okolo nich do kuchyně, vytáhl z lednice dvě velké mrkve a vrátil se zpátky. Padl na zadek vedle Tonyho a obě mrkve zapíchl do balíčku.

“Tak, tady. Maminka a tatínek,” pronesl spokojeně. Tony snědl další baby karotku.

“Proč ne tatínek a tatínek?” zajímal se. “Nebo maminka a maminka?”

“A proč jo? Děti by měly mít maminku a tatínka.”

“Chceš říct, že když si se Stevem jednou adoptujeme dítě nebo psa, budeš proti?” zděsil se. Clint se rozesmál.

“Klid, Starku, klid. Jestli si vy dva někdy něco adoptujete, budu se spíš bát o život toho tvorečka, ne o to, že by mu chyběla ženská ruka.”

“Jsi sprostý!” vykřikl Tony dopáleně a zašermoval mu mamkou mrkví před obličejem. “To si ještě vypiješ, Clinte, mysli na to!”

Ten rozhovor mohl mít dokonalý zvrat, ale už se k tomu nedostali. Tony si všiml (a byl na sebe náležitě pyšný, protože ve stavu v jakém byl si všímal opravdu málo), že kouře ubylo. Steve už nešlukoval, jeho skleněnka ležela na stole a Steve… Steve byl pryč.

“Steve?” zavolal a rozhlédl se. Dávivé zvuky linoucí se z koupelny byly velmi výmluvné. Tony si vyměnil pohled se všemi v místnosti, než se rozesmáli. Steve zvracel! A pak, že na něj marihuana nijak nefungovala, houby! Přehnal to a teď to znělo, že se brzo vyblije z podoby.

“Steve, žiješ?” hulákal nadále a klopýtal do koupelny, za ním stále burácel smích. Voják klečel s hlavou v míse a znovu zvracel. I Tony se pochechtával. Namočil si ruce v ledové vodě a když už Steve neměl dost dlouhé vlasy na to, aby mu je podržel, alespoň mu je odhrnul z čela a zchladil ho.

“Ták, ták,” huhňal, “jen to ze sebe dostaň ven. Hodný kluk”

Steve měl očividně v plánu něco říct, něco kousavého a protivného, ale jeho žaludek se znovu rozhodl, že už v sobě nechce nic držet. Trvalo to možná jen chvíli, možná až moc dlouho, to Tony nevěděl. Svět se s ním točil, slyšel hučení ventilátoru a kyselý zápach zvratek mu nedělal dobře. Ale nezvracel, pane bože ne. Na to byl až příliš hrdý, nikdy nezvracel.

Steve se sesunul do sedu hned vedle mísy a zavřel oči. Celý se leskl potem a na rtech měl zbytek něčeho, Tony raději nechtěl vědět čeho.

“Měl jsem pravdu, vojáku,” řekl se smíchem, popadl ručník a namočil ho. Zchladil mu obličej, otřel z něj pot i zbytek natráveného jídla ze rtů a když se zdálo, že už je Stevovi lépe, pomohl mu na nohy. Svět se znovu nepříjemně zhoupl, Tony narazil zády do zdi a rozesmál se. Bože, tohle byl ale krásný nový rok.

Vrátili se za ostatními, Jarvis, ventilátory a otevřené dveře na terasu se činili, protože po pachu marihuany u nebylo ani památky. Steve se Tonymu trochu opíral o rameno a zhluboka dýchal. Nic neřekl, byl zticha a trucovat.

“Už se na tebe nikdy nebudeme dívat stejně, starouši,” upozornila ho Natasha. “Teď je z tebe úplně stejný smrtelník, jak jsme my. Jen my máme silnější žaludek.”

Další burácivý smích zazněl se všech koutů místnosti a Steve se ani otráveně neohradil. Mračil se, pohled upíral do země a zdálo se, že brzy někoho zaškrtí. Tony podvědomě tušil, že je první na seznamu. 

(Pro představu, jak kluci večer vypadali... hned bych si dala říct.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tímhle, dámy a pánové, oficiálně končí krásné a klidné období, protože od příště půjde všechno tak akorát do kytek. Přijít to muselo, ale neplačte, až odhalím dalších pár důležitých faktů, napíšu vám nějakou tu bonusovku, abychom si mohli všichni oddechnout.
> 
> A nyní nadešel čas na otázku týdne! Ptám se vás, dámy a pánové, proč podle vás má tolik lidí rádo gay příběhy/mangy/filmy? Já osobně nad tím občas přemýšlím a nemůžu přijít na uspokojivou odpověď. Moje první reakce je, že je to roztomilé a pak jsem na mrtvém bodě. A lidem většinou taková odpověď nestačí. Jak to vidíte vy?
> 
> Doufám, že se vám kapitola líbila, děkuji za vaši podporu a u další části... nazdar! (právě jsem zněla jako youtuber a vůbec se mi to nelíbí XD)  
> Btw. tahle kapitola má okolo 9000 slov.


	25. 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Víte, jakou to má výhodu pracovat v lékárně, hned pod gynekologií, kde vás mají sestřičky rády? Máte volný přístup k drogám! I k těm na předpis! 
> 
> Aneb dobrý den, přátelé moji. Nebojte, nerozhodla jsem se, že začnu dealovat, na to jsem moc nervózní a každý policajt by mě okamžitě vyhmátl xD Jak se vám daří? Kdo už má za sebou didakťáky? Pochlubte se, poplačte si. Dám vám pár rad k ústní části, pokud budete chtít!
> 
> Musím se pochválit, v psaní jsem docela postoupila. V sešitě mám napsaných už jen pár závěrečných bodů, které se musí v následujících kapitolách ukázat a pomalu se blížíme do finále. Tentokrát už opravdu. Vidím to na takových další sedm kapitol, plus mínus. Pak se zase vrhnu na bonusové kapitoly, dám si chvíli pauzu a rozjedu druhý díl. Pokud budu mít nápady, protože jsem se v tom dost zadrhla. Ale to nevadí, já se tím nějak prokoušu.
> 
> Užijte si dnešní kapitolu! 

Po Novém roce věci pomalu najely do nových kolejí. Bylo to zajímavé, žití společně. Tony rozhodně musel přiznat, že se sblížili a hned na následující misi bylo poznat, že více spolupracují jako tým. Nemluvě o tom, že to byla legrace. Natasha s Clintem byli pro každou špatnost a štvaní Bruce a Steva se stalo jejich novým sportem. Bylo to příjemné. Uvolněné. A Tony někdy ráno stál s hrnkem kávy, pozoroval, jak se pošťuchují a byl schopný na chvíli zapomenout na většinu starostí.

Pepper s Happym se poslušně drželi dál od New Yorku. Pepper svůj čas trávila v Japonsku, kde s ochotnou pomocí jejich japonských partnerů zakládala další pobočku Stark Industries, zatímco Happy si užíval dlouhou dovolenou. Tony ho poslal na Bali, dostal své osobní bodyguardy, stejně jako Pepper a Amanda, a každý den všem volal. Nemohl jinak, musel se ujistit. Musel vědět, že jsou v pořádku a nic jim nehrozí. Upřímně se modlil, že se ti lidé, ať už to byl kdokoliv, nebudou obtěžovat s cestováním po celém světě. Mohli jít po Rhodesovi, Amandě nebo Clintovi, což rozhodně nebylo nijak uklidňující, ale lépe se dávalo pozor na tři lidi než pět. Ale upřímně, Tony nevěděl, co by mohl udělat. Nemohl přichystat žádnou past, protože samozřejmě nedostal žádnou zprávu. Nepřišlo mu do schránky nic jako:

 _Další je na ráně Rhodey, hned zítra na parkovišti za barem Kerberos. Pac a pusu, tvůj věrný pološílený ctitel_.

Ne, tak to bohužel nefungovalo. Byli jako duchové, vždy se jen někde vynořili, napáchali škodu a zase zmizeli. Bylo to frustrující.

Jarvis dával pozor na Ruby. Monitoroval každou z kamer v New Yorku, ke které měl přístup a měl Tonyho upozornit, kdyby ji našel. Ale nestalo se. Ani jednou. Pokusil se najít i tu druhou dívku, použili program, který docela obstojně dokázal z fotografie dítěte vytvořit jeho podobu jako dospělého člověka. Opět slepá ulička. Nic nikam nevedlo, byli tak zatraceně opatrní. Ale uklouznou. Na to spoléhal. Věděl, že dříve či později uklouznou a pak si je podá. Do té doby mohl jen sedět, kousat si nehty a děsit se, kdo je další na řadě.

Dny se pomalu přehouply v týdny a stále se nic nedělo. S každou další pitomou _minutou_ měl Tony dojem, že vyletí z kůže. Clinta nalákal na videohry a jídlo, takže ho držel ve věži. Ale s Rhodesem a Amandou nemohl vůbec nic dělat. Jen čekat, co se stane. A čím nervóznější byl, tím větší hovadiny vyváděl, aby se odreagoval.

Takže jednoho rána, kdy už všichni seděli v kuchyni a jedli snídani, Tony jen pil kávu a napjatě čekal. Steve se před chvíli vrátil z ranního běhu a šel se osprchovat k Tonymu do koupelny, protože v té jeho přestala téct teplá voda. Tony to měl na seznamu úkolů.

Věděl, že to pak vezme po schodech a přidá se k nim, takže všechno nachystal a čekal. Netrvalo to dlouho. Na schodech se ozvalo tlumené “Co to kurv-” a poté zadunění, jak něco (nebo někdo) dopadlo na zem. Clint s Natashou se rozesmáli, Bruce nechápavě hleděl ke schodům a Tony, kterému rovněž bublal smích v hrudníku, vstal s pravou rukou položenou na srdci.

“Dámy a pánové, s politováním vám musím oznámit, že Amerika padla…”

Následovala další vlna smíchu, Clint si s Tonym plácl a během chviličky se mezi nimi objevil Steve. Mnul si rameno a zlostně Tonyho sledoval.

“Tobě zas příště něco řeknu,” zavrčel, hodil mu na hlavu gumového hada a oddupal ke kuchyňské lince. Tony se rozesmál se zakloněnou hlavou, téměř spadl ze židle. Steve se mu před pár dny svěřil, že nemá rád hady. Nebál se jich, samozřejmě, že ne! Ale neměl je rád a pokud to šlo, vyhýbal se jim.

“Doufám, žes mi to natočil, Jarvisi,” řekl stále se smíchem a otřel si oči. Jarvis ho okamžitě ujistil, že záznam najde na bezpečnostní kameře. Vysloužil si tím další rozezlený pohled, načež se Steve začal přehrabovat ve skříňce nad linkou.

“Bruci, kde najdu ty vaše pálivé papričky?” zeptal se jakoby mimochodem. Bruceova tvář se rozzářila, hned šel k němu a pomohl mu je najít, zatímco Clint s Tonym zbledli. Steve slíbil, že uvaří oběd. A Steve vařil skvěle, o tom žádná. Ale ty papričky byly extrémně pálivé. Tony měl rád pálivé jídlo, ale tohle bylo opravdu, ale opravdu _extrémní._ Když je zkusil poprvé, celý se zpotil, zrudl snad i na zadku, jazyk ho štípal ještě hodinu a nejhorší na tom bylo, že pálily _dvakrát._

“Néé,” zaskučel. “To neuděláš. Vždyť se to nebude dát jíst!”

“No tak, kápo,” přidal se Clint. Steve se škodolibě usmál, popadl zavařovací sklenici od džemu plnou sušených papriček a položil je na kuchyňský ostrůvek. Jako varování. Nebo výhružku. Podíval se na Bruce.

“Pomůžete mi?”

“S radostí!” trylkoval Bruce nadšeně a okamžitě se začali domlouvat na receptu. Tony si povzdechl, vypadalo to, že se dneska nenají. A to vůbec nebylo fér!

“Příště si rozmyslíte, než si začnete zahrávat s Amerikou,” poznamenala Natasha, zamrkala na ně a napila se kávy. Tony přimhouřil oči. Potvora jedna zákeřná.

“No jen počkej…” zasyčel na ni a naznačil prsty, že ji sleduje. Nevinně se usmála a vrátila se ke svému časopisu, ve kterém si už od rána četla. Tony jí chtěl číst přes rameno, ale když si uvědomil, že je to psané azbukou, zase se vzdálil. A zkusil to jinak.

“Dobré ráno, _tesoro,_ ” zanotoval, pověsil se Stevovi na krk a nasadil ten nejnevinnější úsměv, který uměl. Ani se na něj nepodíval.

“Ne, nebavím se s tebou.”

“Ale bavíš, teď jsi na mě promluvil,” zazubil se. Steve přešel k lednici a Tony se nechal táhnout za ním, nepouštěl ho.

“Nebavím, jsem uražený. Tímhle si to nevyžehlíš.”

Tony viděl, jak mu cukají koutky. Steve se nikdy nevydržel zlobit dlouho, pokud nešlo o něco opravdu vážného. A takováhle prkotina by mu nepohla žlučí. Tony ho znal. Znal ho víc, než si kdy myslel, že by mohl Kapitána Ameriku znát a trochu ho to děsilo.

“Pane, ředitel Fury právě vstoupil do budovy,” ozval se Jarvis. Veškerá hravost a uvolněná atmosféra vyprchala. Tony Steva pustil a vyměnil si zmatený pohled se všemi v místnosti. Nikdo se netvářil, že by o Furyho návštěvě věděl dopředu.

Od té doby, co se všichni přestěhovali do věže, se s ním viděli pouze před a po misích a posílali si nespočet e-mailů. Jinak se nepotkávali, drželi se od SHIELDu co nejdál, pokud to šlo.

“Co může chtít?” zamumlal Tony a založil ruce na hrudi. Ten hnusný pocit na zvracení se vrátil. Byl nervózní, žaludek se mu stahoval do těsného uzlu a chvíli se zdálo, že těch pár soust snídaně, které s obtížemi snědll, se pokusí dostat ven. Naštěstí se nestalo.

“To zjistíme,” odvětil Steve, přejel mu dlaní po zádech a vyšel z kuchyně, aby mohl Furyho přivítat. Vyšel z výtahu o několik vteřin později, na sobě svůj obvyklý dlouhý černý plášť. Sjel všechny svým přísným okem, přivítal se s Kapitánem a zůstal stát na místě. Tony naklonil hlavu ke straně, neušlo mu, že Steve stojí mezi nimi a Furym. Jako živoucí barikáda, připraven bránit je. Jen žasl nad tím, jak jeho důvěra ve Furyho klesla.

“Čemu vděčíme za takovou milou návštěvu?” ušklíbl se a došel k nim, stanul po Stevovu boku. Místo odpovědi mu Fury vrazil do rukou starý otlučený laptop. Tony se na něj zmateně podíval.

“Dostanete se do toho, Starku?”

No to byl ale milý rozhovor, napadlo Tonyho suše a prohlédl si laptop. Všiml si, jak se Steve vedle něj napjal. Zvědavě vzhlédl.

“Nedostal jste se dovnitř?” zeptal se Steve Furyho. Žádná odpověď, Furyho oko se upíralo na Tonyho a čekal.

“Dostanete se do toho?” zopakoval netrpělivě.

“Ježiš jó furt,” zavrčel, protočil oči a odešel se posadit do kuchyně. Normálně by protestoval, ale tohle vypadalo zajímavě. Oba šli s ním, ostatní Avengers je jen mlčky sledovali. Tony si laptop znovu prohlédl a okamžitě ho napadlo, že musí patřit tomu mrtvému agentovi. Jak se to jmenoval? Nickolson? Nisol? Tak nějak.

“Co uvnitř najdu?” otočil se znovu na Furyho a napojil do laptopu Jarvise. Fury založil ruce na hrudi.

“To uvidíte.”

Bože můj, o co tu zase jde? Tony nespokojeně zamručel, vyměnil si se Stevem pohled a věnoval se laptopu. Trvalo to jen pár vteřin, Jarvis se už tímhle jednou musel prokousat, takže věděl, co dělat. Ale Tony to schválně natahoval. Neměl přece vůbec nic vědět, tohle pro něj až do teď byla zakázaná zóna.

Po celou dobu vládlo tíživé ticho, všichni po očku pozorovali Furyho. Horečně přemýšleli, co se asi bude dít. I Tony nad tím přemýšlel, když předváděl, že pracuje. Po několika minutách toho nechal a dostal se skrz veškeré bezpečnostní opatření. Zmateně se zamračil.

“Co je?” zeptal se Steve.

“Je prázdný. Jako, totálně prázdný,” odvětil a vzhlédl. Fury se spokojeně usmál, podíval se nejdříve na Steva a potom… potom na Natashu. Ta se snad jako jediná netvářila překvapeně, znovu se vrátila k časopisu a až když se na ni všichni otočili, vzhlédla. Usmála se. Zatracená Amazonka, co to tady zase hrajou?

“Věděl jsem, že neposlechnete,” řekl Fury Stevovi. Kapitán se narovnal. “Bylo mi jasné, že jakmile vám řeknu, že o tom Stark nesmí vědět, uděláte pravý opak. Pravděpodobně jste mu to řekl okamžitě nebo náš rozhovor možná poslouchal.”

Steve neodpověděl, ale Tony s radostí všechno potvrdil. Vysloužil si tím rozezlený pohled modrých očí, no nic si z toho nedělal. Fury pokračoval:

“Romanovová měla za úkol ty záznamy zničit, ne mi je přinést. Ale předtím vám měla pomoct získat kopii, kdybyste s tím vyrukoval. Kdyby ne, měla za úkol vás nahlodat. Ale nezklamali jste, ani jeden z vás,” změřil si Tonyho i Steva pohledem. “Na velitelství bych pak jen řekl, že Nilsson musel před svou smrtí všechno vymazat. Odevzdal jsem jim počítač a technici našli přesně to, co teď Stark. Nic. Nic a fragmenty programu, který byl nastavený tak, aby vymazal celý obsah počítače, když se Nilsson každý den nepřihlásí. To tam Romanovová nahrála dřív, než jste opustili jeho byt.”

Tony mlčel. I Steve mlčel, všichni mlčeli. A jen si na střídačku prohlíželi Natashu a Furyho, Furyho a Natashu. Kapitánovi rozezleně cukalo obočí, Tony moc dobře věděl, jak nesnášel, když se jednalo za jeho zády. Tony na druhou stranu zase tolik překvapený nebyl. Pravda, nečekal to, ale věděl, jaký Fury je a představa, že podnikl nějaká opatření, nebyla zase tolik šílená.

“To nic nemění na tom, že jste mu dal za úkol ten jed vytvořit. Nebo to byl někdo jiný?” řekl Bruce. Seděl s rukama založenými na hrudi a chladně Furyho sledoval. Měl sice čas se s tou informací vyrovnat, ale nikdo nezůstane jen tak v klidu, když zjistí, že se ho někdo pokouší zabít. Bruce byl taky jen člověk. Fury se otočil k němu, chvíli ho sledoval, načež mu poklesla ramena. Povzdechl si.

“Byl to rozkaz ze shora, ale Nilsona jsem zaúkoloval já,” přiznal. Bruce jen přikývl, přimhouřil oči a nespustil z něj pohled. Nicméně, Fury nebyl u konce: “Pracoval na tom přes dva roky. Už několikrát odevzdal své výsledky, ve kterých ale schválně, na můj rozkaz, dělal chyby nebo nerealizovatelné postupy. Vždy ho poslali to předělat. V minulosti prokázal své schopnosti a vedení vědělo, že nikoho jiného tím nemůžou pověřit. Ale v poslední době přestali být tolik trpěliví, oba jsme věděli, že to už nemůže déle zdržovat. Proto Romanovová musela celý jeho počítač vyčistit. Nedovolil bych, aby se k jeho výzkumu kdokoli dostal.”

Následovalo další ticho. Tony si kousal palec, houpal se na židli a pozorně si Furyho prohlížel. Nezdálo se, že by lhal, to ale neznamenalo, že mu věřil.

“Proč nám to všechno říkáte?” zeptal se Steve.

“Nejsem váš nepřítel, Kapitáne. Nepodnikám kroky proti vám,” odpověděl vážně a hleděl mu do očí. “Chci, abyste to věděli.”

“A máme tomu věřit? Nejednal jste v námi zrovna fér, Fury. Zatajoval jste informace, jednal za našimi zády. Nechal nás sledovat. _Zase_ jste zadal jednomu z týmu jiný úkol než ostatním. Vážně vám můžeme věřit?” Steve byl jako vždy, když mluvil s autoritou, ztělesněním klidu, ale hlas měl ledový a ostrý. Nezachvěl se.

“Potřeboval jsem, abyste pojali podezření.”

A znovu to dobře známé ticho. Tony sklouzl ze stoličky, došel znovu na místo po Stevově boku a schoval ruce do kapes. Povytáhl obočí v němé otázce. Tohle začínalo být tak zajímavé!

“Pojali podezření?” zopakoval. Fury přikývl.

“Věděl jsem, že v SHIELDu něco hnije mnohem dřív, než vy všichni. Potřeboval jsem, abyste se o to začali zajímat. Abyste si taky všimli. Vím, jak nesnášíte nedostatek informací, Kapitáne. Nefér jednání. A Starkův problém s autoritami je pověstný. A vy dva jste to v poslední době dost táhli spolu. Využil jsem to proti vám, uznávám. Potřeboval jsem vás vyburcovat. A povedlo se, jak vidíte. Doktora Bannera jste stáhli ze základny hned, co se Stark dostal do Nilssonova výzkumu. Bartona a Romanovovou krátce na to. Nevím, na co přesně jste přišli, ale začali jste být opatrní. Nedůvěřiví. To vám může v budoucnu zachránit krky.”

“Dlužíte nám odpovědi.”

“Ještě jste nepoložil ty správné otázky, Kapitáne.”

Hleděli si do očí, bez pohnutí, bez mrknutí. Tony mezi nimi těkal pohledem a čekal, jestli se do sebe pustí jako dva kohouti. Nestalo se. Napětí ze Stevových ramen vyprchalo, uhnul stranou a nechal Furyho vstoupit dál do místnosti. Doteď ho držel dál od ostatních, jako živý štít. Až na to bude vhodná chvíle, Tony si ho za to bude dobírat, ale to až později. Posadili se, Clint posunul k Furymu hrnek s kávou a další velká porada mohla začít.

“Věci začaly být divné už dávno, nedokážu vám říct kdy přesně, ale že byste mohli být v nebezpečí vy mi došlo, když Kapitánovi vybuchl byt.”

Tony mu skočil do řeči: “Vaši lidé nás začali sledovat ještě před tím výbuchem.”

Fury se zarazil, na tváři se mu objevil úšklebek. “To máte pravdu. Mimochodem, zkomplikoval jste mi to, Starku. Agenti se mi vraceli jak na běžícím páse.”

“To víte, od té doby, co se mi ve firmě objevila Natalie Rushmanová, jsem trochu paranoidní,” oplatil mu úšklebek a jeden věnoval i Natashe. Usmála se na něj. Pavoučice jedna zákeřná. Fury se opřel do židle.

“Ano, nechal jsem vás všechny sledovat. Nejprve to bylo pro ochranu ostatních, kdyby vás napadlo dělat hlouposti. Potom to bylo na _vaši_ ochranu.”

“Máte důkaz, že ten výbuch nebyla jen nehoda?” zeptal se Steve a Tony musel protočit oči. Samozřejmě, že tomu nemohl jen tak věřit. Nicméně, Fury překvapil.

“Mám,” přikývl a podal Tonymu flash disk. Byla na něm jen jedna fotografie, Tony ji promítl mezi nimi na holografické obrazovce. Na fotografii byly ohořené části drátků a další malé součástky. Tonymu trvalo jen chviličku uvědomit si, na co se dívá.

“Bomba?”

“Ano,” souhlasil Fury. “Malá nálož hned u rozvodu plynu, dost maličká a slabá na to, aby následný výbuch neodstřelil celý dům, ale jen pár bytů. Našli to naši technici, nález jsme zatajili. Takže pokud jste se vrtal ve zprávě, nemohl jste nic najít.”

Tony nespokojeně našpulil rty, samozřejmě, že se vrtal ve zprávě. Vždycky se v nich vrtal. Nic na to neřekl, jen se otočil na Steva. “Už věříš, že to nebyla nehoda?”

Přikývl. “Ale museli vědět, že nejsem doma. Vybouchlo to moc brzo?”

“To nevíme. Mohlo to být taky jen varování,” řekl Fury. Steve přikývl. Upíral oči na fotografii a mračil se. Pravděpodobně konečně uvěřil.

Mluvili dlouho. Steve rozhodl, že je bezpečné Furyho zasvětit a řekli mu o všem, co zatím zjistili. Tony to přečkal se zatnutými zuby, v jednu chvíli zmizel na terasu, aby se zhluboka nadechl. Nedělalo mu dobře to poslouchat, vůbec ne. Nikdo to nekomentoval, Fury se za ním ohlédl, ale ani on nic neřekl.

"Tušíte, kdo za tím stojí, Starku? Napadá vás někdo, kdo by s vámi mohl mít nevyřízené účty?"

Tony se ušklíbl. “Chcete to abecedně?"

Nikdo se nezasmál, byl to špatný vtip. Tony to věděl, ale nemohl si pomoct.

Fury s nimi sdílel své poznatky, ale byly ve výsledku nulové. Tony se nedivil a neměl mu to za zlé, oni sami věděli málo.

"Musíme počkat," pokrčil Clint rameny a znovu se zhoupl na židli. Tony čekal, kdy spadne. "S trochou štěstí nám to nějak pomůže."

Jakmile Fury odešel, všichni se rozprchli. Clint s Natashou se šli pravděpodobně znovu porvat do tělocvičny, Bruce pracovat a Tony odešel do dílny. Nevěděl, co dělal Steve a ano se nezajímal. Byl to velký kluk, nepotřeboval dohled. Věděl jen to, že se mu odpoledne objevil v dílně, beze slova se posadil a pustil se do kreslení. Celou dobu se mračil, až se mu kůže krabatila a mlčel. Tony ho nechal, pracoval se svářečkou a soustředil se. Musel něco dělat, jinak by se utápěl v sebenenávisti a dalších sladkých emocích. S každým dalším dnem mu začínalo být zle už i fyzicky a upřímně, nebyl to hezký pocit. Vůbec ne.

Za okny byla tma, když toho Tony konečně nechal. Odložil nářadí, stáhl si ochranné brýle na krk a protáhl se, až mu klouby zapraskaly. Posadil se a Steve se mu okamžitě svezl na rameno. Stále mlčel, čmáral si (doslova, už ani nekreslil, jen bezmyšlenkovitě čmáral. Tony nevěděl, jestli to bylo z nudy nebo nervózní tiky. Z nedostatku inspirace to být nemohlo, vždyť seděl hned vedle něj.) a vůbec neměl tu svou příjemnou náladu. Tony naklonil hlavu ke straně, pozoroval ho. Vztáhl ruku ke skicáku, ale nevzal mu ho, počkal, dokud ho Steve sám nepustí. To byla dostatečná pozvánka, Tony jím spěšně prolistoval a musel se pro sebe uculit. Měl pravdu, byl Stevova inspirace, alespoň pro dnešní den. Byl téměř na každé stránce, vždy z jiného úhlu nebo jen určitá část jeho těla. Tuhle na něj hleděly jeho vlastní oči nebo se usmívaly jeho vlastní rty. Pak na chvíli přestávka, kdy se Steve pustil do náčrtů kovové skříně s nářadím a pak zase Tony, nebo spíš jen jeho torzo a ruce, občas i s hlavou. Několik menších kreseb na jednom papíře. Tony se zašklebil, natáhl se pro tužku a do spodního rohu se rozmáchle podepsal. Skicák mu vrátil.

"Tak, na. Dej to na eBay do aukce, prodáš to za velký prachy a bude z tebe boháč. Můžeš si koupit klidně i poníka."

"Poník je známka bohatství? Máš nějakého?"

"Celý ranč někde v Itálii. Ne, počkej... Ve Španělsku, tak. Ve Španělsku."

Steve nakrčil nevěřícně obočí, nicméně Tony mluvil vážně. Pokrčil rameny.

"Nejezdím tam, jen to vlastním a platím. Vyhrál jsem ho v kostkách."

"Tys vyhrál v kostkách celý ranč? S poníky?"

"No, s koňmi. Ale pár poníků tam je prý taky. A stádo zubrů. A jedna žirafa."

"Žirafa..." opakoval. Normálně se posadil, ještě chvíli přemýšlel, načež si jen povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou. "Nebudu se divit."

Tony se rozesmál, Steve se učil rychle. V jeho přítomnosti je nejlepší se nedivit. Tony byl mistr světa v překvapování lidí. Někdy i když se o to ani nesnažil.

"Zdálo se mi to, nebo ti ten rozhovor s Furym přelítl přes nos?"

Steva najednou začala až nezdravě zajímat dírka na jeho džínách. Popotahoval za nitku, která z ní vycházela a zamračeně si ji prohlížel, jako by snad mohla za všechno zlo světa. Tony věděl, že se trefil.

"Svěříš se mi se svými závěry?"

"Nestojí za tím," řekl jistě. Tony souhlasil.

"Taky bych řekl. Byl jsem si tím jistej od chvíle, kdy jsem našel Ruby a spol. V té době jsem Furyho ještě ani neznal. On asi znal mě, ale pochybuju, že jsem mu nějak šlápl na kuří oko, aby prováděl takovou levárnu. Navíc, jste jeho mazlíčci, hlavně Natasha. Neublížil by vám."

Teď pro změnu souhlasil Steve, ačkoliv se zdálo, že se mu jeho volba slov nelíbí.

"Věříš mu?"

"Věřím, že v tom není zapletený."

Tony ho mlčky sledoval a čekal. Nic víc ale Steve neřekl a tak si musel udělat závěr sám. "Ale nevěříš jemu."

Steve vstal a prošel se po dílně. Mnul si ústa dlaní a očima neklidně těkal po místnosti. Tony se opřel, vyhodil nohy na nízký stolek a čekal. Zatoulaným vrutem si šťoural špínu zpod nehtů.

“Já nevím, Tony,” řekl na konec s povzdechem, ruce schoval do kapes a otočil se. Tony krátce zhodnotil jeho postoj a upřímně, bylo to jako dívat se do zrcadla. Ruce v kapsách byla jeho věc, dělal to vždy a nebylo žádné tajemství, že to byla i jedna z obranných póz. Rogers spíš vždycky založil ruce na hrudi. Ach bože, přebíral jeho zlozvyky? Ach _pane bože,_ začne Tony přebírat _jeho_ zlozvyky?!

“Nebaví mě to. Nejedná s námi na rovinu a upřímně mě rozčiluje, že jedná s ostatními členy týmu za mými zády.”

Aaa, tady je to známe založení rukou, konečně! Tony si neslyšně oddechl, nezačal Starkovatět. Pohodlněji se opřel a sledoval ho s nakrčeným obočím.

“Je to Fury, Steve. Který si rád hraje psychologické hry.”

Steve zdvihl prst, aby ho zarazil. Mračil se na něj. “Než budeme pokračovat dál, dotaz. Ty Furyho bráníš?”

“Ne,” zasmál se, “vlastně jsem ti jen chtěl říct, že nemá smysl si z toho dělat vrásky. Udělal to a udělá to znovu a ať už se budeš vztekat jakkoliv, nepřestane. Je to starý bastard.”

“Takže ve výsledku říkáš, že mám držet hubu a krok?” povytáhl obočí. Tony otevřel ústa a hned je zase zavřel. Došlo mu, že přesně tohle měl na mysli. No nic, hodlal si za tím stát.

“Víš co, jo. Vlastně i jo. Protože buď můžeš to nebo se rozčilovat nad vším, co dělají. A upřímně, teď máme větší starosti, jestli jsi nezapomněl.”

“Nezapomněl.”

“No výborně! Hele, až se tohle přežene a padouši budou za mřížemi, svolej si klidně kárné řízení Kapitána Ameriky. Natasha ti možná i udělá radost a předvede provinilá očka sklopená k zemi a Fury si tě alespoň vyslechne a možná na tebe i dá. Koule na to máš dost velký, vím to, viděl jsem je… Jak ty opravdový, tak ty řečnické.”

Steveův postoj se uvolnil, přejel si dlaní po tváři a začal se pochechtávat. Tony se usmál, hloupé vtipy vždycky zabraly. Na chvíli ztratil nit ve svém proslovu a taky se zasmál. Bože, byl k popukání.

“Natasha musela být dvojitý agent už v děloze, Steve. Vždycky bude hrát na více stran. Ale o její věrnosti k tobě nemusíš pochybovat, fakt ne.”

“Já nepochybuju,” povzdechl si a ještě se trochu uchechtl. Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou. “Asi máš pravdu. Teď na to není čas.”

Tony přikývl. Rozhovor byl u konce, Steve si nakonec dal říct, což bylo vlastně fajn. Dost, že byli všichni na nervy z toho, co bude dál, ještě aby si dělal vrásky z Furyho. To fakt nestálo za to. Steve se vrátil k němu, lehl si na pohovku a hlavu mu položil do klína. Vrátil se ke kreslení, začal na nové stránce a tentokrát už to nebylo jen bezmyšlenkovité čmárání. Pomalu se na papíru začala výsovat Furyho tvář a Tony jen přemýšlel, která Disney princezna si to odskáče tentokrát. Minule to byla Rebelka a předtím Malá mořská víla. Pro sebe se uchechtl.

“Budeš ještě pracovat?”

“Možná za chvíli, ještě nevím. Nikam to nespěchá,” odpověděl, opřel si hlavu a zavřel oči. Prsty zapletl Stevovi do vlasů a znovu se uchechtl, když se mu z hrudi začalo linout spokojené mručení. “Štěňátko.”

“Princezno.”

“Jeho Výsost, když už. Nauč se oslovovat šlechtu, Steve.”

“Princezno,” zopakoval bez mrknutí oka. Tony se zazubil, zatahal ho jemně za vlasy a znovu ho začal drbat. Seděli v tichosti, Steve kreslil a Tony přemýšlel. Promítl si události posledních několika týdnů, ale vynechal ty útoky. Ne ne, na to teď neměl chuť. Přemítal nad momenty se Stevem a jen vrtěl hlavou nad tím, jak se jejich profesní vztah zvrtl. Myslel na to všechno často, to ano. Čekal, vyhlížel tu chvíli, kdy se všechno zlomí a buď jemu samotnému dojde, že v tom nechce pokračovat, nebo kdy to dojde Stevovi. Nedošlo k tomu. A Tony stále čekal, protože nebylo možné, aby se to dříve či později nepodělalo.

“Co chceš?” zeptal se.

“Světový mír a vymýcení hladomoru,” odvětil okamžitě, v hlase jistá známka pobavení, ale i vážnosti. Tony se uchechtl.

“Promiň, ale světový mír je vyprodaný a vymýcení hladomoru není na sladech už pěknou řádku let.”

“Tak to mám potom smůlu,” pokrčil rameny. Nadále kreslil a už neřekl ani slovo, Tony přesto čekal. Nedostalo se mu odpovědi, kterou chtěl. Znovu ho zatahal za vlasy, aby si ho začal všímat.

“Hej, myslím to vážně. Co chceš?”

“Jak to myslíš?” Zaklonil hlavu, aby na něj viděl. Skicák si položil na břicho, tužkou točil v prstech.

“Tak, jak to říkám. Co chceš?” usmál se. “Musíš něco chtít. Je to jednoduchá otázka, Steve. Musíš něco chtít. Řekni co a já ti to seženu, vážně!”

“Nic nechci, Tony,” ujistil ho a vrátil se ke kreslení. Jen tak, jako by právě neměli důležitý rozhovor. Tony se zamračil, sledoval ho a uvažoval. Co by mohl chtít? Určitě mu něco chybělo, určitě něco chtěl. Něco, co bylo v Tonyho silách to zařídit.

“Vážně nic?”

“Vážně. Jsem spokojený.”

Tak. Tohle nebyla odpověď v jakou doufal. V žaludku se mu usídlil podivný pocit, odvrátil pohled. Přestával Steva v jistých věcech chápat a Tony neměl rád, když něco nechápal. On nic nechtěl. Nic nechtěl a byl spokojený. Hah. Vážně byl?

Upřímně řečeno, předpokládal, že Steve odejde hned po té první noci. Nestalo se. Ani po té druhé. Neodešel ani po žádné z jejich hádek. Pořád zůstával a ať už Tony předvedl jakýkoliv výbuch, nezdálo se, že by se měl k odchodu. A nic nechtěl.

Zakázal si nad tím přemýšlet. Honem všechny ty myšlenky zahnal jak nejlépe uměl, utlumil je, utišil je a potlačil do pozadí. Vstal a beze slova se vrátil k práci, viděl to na dlouhou noc. Dílnou se brzy rozeřvala hudba, až sebou Steve poplašeně trhl a dlaní si přikryl ucho, ale Tony to nevnímal. Manuální práce a hudba na plné pecky mu vždycky spolehlivě utišily mozek. A to teď potřeboval.

Steve mu krátce před půlnocí popřál dobrou noc a odešel. Chvíli se za ním díval a ty myšlenky se znovu vrátily. Frustrovaně zavrčel.

Tony byl napjatý. Překvapovalo ho to? Ne, ani trochu. Všichni byli napjatí, mohli jen sedět a čekat, kdo si to odskáče jako další. Ale Tony… Tony to prožíval ze všech nejvíc. Byl kousavější než předtím, stranil se jich všech a v dílně byl zavřený od rána do večera. Pil. Nebo najednou beze slova nasedl do auta a někam zmizel. Steve tušil, že jen jezdí okolo, porušuje všechny předpisy a snaží se uklidnit. Když se minule vrátil, auto bylo po celé délce na pravé straně odřené, prý se opřel o svodidla. Měl o něj starost, ale když se pokusil si s ním promluvit, vyletěl jako čertík z krabičky a opět se zamkl v dílně. A Jarvis měl zakázáno dovnitř kohokoli pustit.

Steve mu chtěl pomoct, ale neměl jak. Každým dnem očekávali další útok a nemohli se nijak bránit. Seděli ve věži, Clint paty nevytáhl už týden, takže na ráně byla Amanda nebo podplukovník Rhodes. Tony je kontroloval snad každou hodinu. Jen seděli a čekali. Tony se mu vyhýbal, Steve za ním nechodil. Nerad by ho rozčiloval ještě víc.

Proto ho překvapilo, když se jednou večer ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Steve se zrovna chystal do postele. Otočil se na patě a otevřel dveře. Notnou chvíli se na sebe s Tonym jen dívali a nic se nedělo. Steve ustoupil.

“Jdeš dál?”

Přikývl. Nic neřekl, jen vešel do bytu a jistými kroky vyrazil do ložnice. Cestou za sebou nechával cestičku z oblečení, kterou Steve puntičkářsky posbíral a hodil na křeslo u dveří. Tony byl zticha. Zalez si do postele, přikryl se až po uši a objal polštář. Vypadal ztrhaně, unaveně. Na pokraji nervového zhroucení.

“Rozhodl jsem se, že mi budeš číst,” prohlásil. Steve pokrčil rameny, stejně měl pár stránek před spaním v plánu. Souhlasil, ale odešel ještě do koupelny, aby si vyčistil zuby. Když se vrátil, Tony měl zase oblečené tričko, ale ne svoje. Steve se pousmál. Byl to podivně hřejivý pocit, vidět ho ve svém oblečení. Bylo mu velké, plaval v něm.

Tony u něj strávil noc. Nakonec, když už je kniha omrzela, jen leželi, Steve se mu zezadu tiskl k zádům a převážně mlčeli. Měl o něj starost a doufal, že tohle bláznovství co nejdříve skončí. Tony byl silný, ale i on měl svůj limit. A zdálo se, že se k němu rychle blíží.

“Poletíme někam pryč, co ty na to?” zamumlal rozespale a otočil se mu v náruči. “Až tohle doděláme. Odletíme a nebudeme nic dělat. Vezmu tě někam do Francie nebo Itálie. K moři. Co ty na to?”

“Půjdeme do Louvre?” zeptal se tiše s nadějí v hlase. Tony nespokojeně zaskučel a vzhlédl. Dlouho přemýšlel, uraženě špulíc rty.

“Jen pokud se mnou pak půjdeš na Monster Trucks.”

“Souhlas.”

“Díky bohu,” vydechl a tiše se zasmál. Steve se k němu přidal. Jemně mu prsty pročísl vlasy. Až tohle všechno skončí, všechno se uklidní, určitě ano.

Ani jeden z nich netušil, že to skončí už brzy.

Následujího rána, kdy už se Steve dávno sprchoval po ranním běhu a Tony se pokoušel udělat snídani a nic při tom nevyhodit do vzduchu, došlo k zásadnímu zvratu. Dozvěděli se to až o hodinu později, ale lepší pozdě než nikdy.

Seděli v kuchyni a jedli, když se Tonyho mobil rozezněl. Otráveně zkontroloval obrazovku, hovor přijal a dal ho na reproduktor.

“Co chceš, Legolasi?” zamručel. Steve slyšel v pozadí hučení auta, neměl tušení, že Clint vyrazil ven.

“Abyste se s Kapitánem přestali na chvíli muckat a sešli s ostatními do garáže. Budu tam za pár minut.”

Tony nakrčil obočí, vyměnili si se Stevem zmatený pohled a znovu shlédli na mobil.

“Proč?”

“Mám pro nás všechny opožděný vánoční dárek.”

(Tehle obrázek jsem objevila dneska ráno a totálně mé to rozesmálo xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slibuji, že až se všechno uklidní, ti dva opravdu poletí někam pryč na pořádně dlouho dobu, aby se Tony mohl zase zklidnit. Protože toho chudáčka opravdu moc trápím a ještě trápit budu. 
> 
> Každopádně, děkuji za přečtení a jako vždy budu vděčná za reakce. Otázku týdne dneska nemám, ale vy se mě můžete zeptat na co chcete a já slibuju, že odpovím. Mějte se krásně a uvidíme se zase za týden!
> 
> Mimochodem, co říkáte na tu situaci v USA? Jako jo, já je na jednu stranu chápu a souhlasím, že Black lives matter, ale aby z toho dělali zase takovou aféru? Kolik lidí, ať už bílých, černých nebo fialových zemře a nikdo nehne brvou... 


	26. 25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobré jitro, přátelé! (Šklíbo, ty pse!) :D 
> 
> Uvidíme, kolik z vás ví, z čeho to je :D Jak se vám daří, přátelé? Já se musím pochlubit, zase jsem začala běhat. Za tři dny mám v nohách dvanáct kilometrů a snad s tím po týdnu zase nepřestanu. 
> 
> Nebudu se vykecávat dlouho, užijte si dnešní kapitolu. Za ten konec mě opět a zase budete chtít uškrtit, no nedá se nic dělat. Finále se blíží, napětí se buduje a já nechci vůbec nic prozradit. 
> 
> Užijte si to!

Tony říkal, že dříve či později uklouznou. Dříve či později udělají chybu a díky tomu zjistí, kdo za tím vším stojí. V té době jistě netušil, jak moc velké uklouznutí to bude.

Steve se rychle oblékl, Tony na sebe jen hodil jednu z jeho mikin a přes Jarvise poslali vzkaz Natashe a Bruceovi, načež nastoupili do výtahu a sjeli do garáže. Bodová stropní světla se rozsvítila a u vjezdu zarachotil motor. Clint zaparkoval těsně vedle nich manévrem tajných agentů z hollywoodských filmů, až Bruce poplašeně uskočil a Tony udělal krok vzad. Natasha se ani nepohnula, jen jí závan vzduchu rozevlál vlasy.

“Ten hajzl!” rozkřikl se Tony dopáleně a zašermoval prstem směrem ke Clintovi, který s širokým úsměvem na tváři vystoupil. “Kdo ti dovolil půjčit si moje auto?!”

“Ty, před pár dny.”

“Byl jsem střízlivý?”

“Ne.”

“Pak se to nepočítá!”

“Škoda,” pokrčil Clint rameny a provokativně zatočil klíči na prstě. “Nemáte ani tušení, jaký dobrý pocit to je, jezdit se Starkovým jménem místo poznávačky. Tak volné cesty jsem neviděl už dlouho, všichni uhýbali.”

Clint se smál, Tony zuřil a Steve si mnul obočí. Furt stejní šašci, oba dva. Pohledem přejel Clintův obličej, levou polovinu měl celou od krve. Roztrženého obočí si všiml okamžitě.

“Jsi v pohodě?

“Jo, jen škrábnutí.”

“Říkal jsi, že pro nás něco máš.”

“Jo. Hop, Tony.” Hodil mu klíče, Tony je chytil a se stále rozčíleným výrazem je schoval do kapsy. Steve moc dobře věděl, že se na Tonyho auta nesahá. Už vůbec ne bez dovolení. Konejšivě ho pohladil po zádech, byl napjatý jako struna.

Clint obešel auto a pokynul jim. Když se všichni přiblížili, otevřel kufr. Stevovi se vzduch zadrhl v hrudi a překvapením mu poklesla čelist.

V perfektně uklizeném kufru, ve kterém se většinou zdržovala pouze povinná lékárnička a nepovinný oblek (protože Tony přece nebyl žádný barbar a formální schůze se mohla naskytnout kdykoliv), leželo děvče. Měla ruce i nohy pevně spoutané a spojené provazem k sobě a ústa jí zakrýval roubík. Zlostně se na ně dívala, přivírala oči před náhlým světlem, ale jinak se ani nepohnula. Byla to Ruby.

“Jak jsi…?” vydechla Natasha zaraženě. Stevovi neušlo, že o půlkrok ustoupila. Bála se jí?

“To Stark,” usmál se Clint a ukázal si na ucho, “a jeho vynálezy. Slyšel jsem ji se ke mně plížit. Ta nová naslouchátka jsou fakt něco. Pak už stačil jen šíp a pár voltů, složila se okamžitě. Teda, nejdříve mě pořádně praštila, pak se složila.”

Tony by se normálně dmul pýchou, ale nyní jen stál a oplácel její pohled. Ztěžka polkl, i on o krok ustoupil. Zhluboka se nadechl, dlaněmi si přejel po tváři a zakryl si ústa.

Natasha se ujistila, že Clint není zraněný a Steve se rozpačitě rozhlédl po ostatní. Co teď s ní? Natasha očividně myslela na to stejné, okamžitě jeho otázku vyslovila nahlas. Následovaly další rozpačité pohledy a Steva napadlo, že musejí vypadat jako banda amatérů. Už měli se zajatci a výslechy zkušenosti, ale to bylo ve věcech SHIELDu. Tam měli cely a výslechové místnosti. Ve věži byly jen pokoje a laboratoře. A párty patro, jo. Mohli Ruby připoutat ke kulečníkovému stolu. 

“Vytáhněte ji a pojďte se mnou,” zamumlal Tony a vrátil se k výtahu. Steve se spolu s Clintem obezřetně přiblížil ke kufru a Clint vytáhl z kapsy vystřelovací nůž. Ruby přimhouřila oči, trhla sebou a pokusila se vykopnout. Oba dva uhnuli, Clint se ušklíbl.

“Poslouchej, holka, mám na tebe pořádnou pifku, tak mi nedávej záminku ti ublížit. Rozvážu ti nohy a ty budeš hodná, rozumíš?”

Těkala mezi nimi pohledem. Nezdálo se, že by se bála, jen byla obezřetná. Prohlížela si je, studovala je a odhadovala. Ale nebála se, ó to ne. A to se na tom Stevovi nelíbilo nejvíce. Ruby nakonec přikývla, ani se nepohnula, když jí rozřízl provaz na nohou. Vytáhli ji z kufru a vedli ji k výtahu. Natasha šla za nimi a mířila jí zbraní na hlavu.

“Prohledal jsi ji?” zeptala se.

“Jo,” přikývl. “Pokud nemá nůž v kalhotkách, je čistá.”

Nikdo se nezasmál. Nacpali se do výtahu a když se dveře zavřely, Tony znovu promluvil: “Dolů, Jarve.”

“Pane, kapitán Rogers, agentka Romanovová, agent Barton, profesor Banner a ani náš host nemají povolení,” upozornil ho Jarvis monotónně. Tony mávl rukou.

“Povolení uděleno.”

Rozjeli se a ještě klesli o poschodí nebo dvě níž. Steve Tonyho překvapeně sledoval, upřímně ho nenapadlo, že by mohlo pod garáží být ještě jedno patro. Jak bláhový byl, Tony vždy uměl překvapit. Dveře se otevřely a oni vešli do chodby, která se táhla jak nalevo, tak napravo. Tony je vedl nalevo, vešel hned do prvních dveří. Byla to místnost ve stylu amerických detektivek. Kovový stůl a dvě židle přišroubované k podlaze, na stole a podlaze oko na provlečení pout. Ta tam byla taky, visela na zdi hned u dveří. Za jednou ze židlí bylo ohromné zrcadlo a Steve nepochyboval o tom, že je za ním pozorovací místnost. Clint obdivně hvízdl.

“Plánoval jsi natáčení kriminálky, Starku?”

Žádná odpověď. Tony ukázal na židli. Posadili ji, připoutali jí jak nohy, tak ruce. Na ruce dostala dokonce dvoje pouta, jen tak pro jistotu. Steve jí opatrně vytáhl z úst roubík. Ruby se zašklebila, olízla si suché popraskané rty a okamžitě se zadívala do jednoho bodu na zdi. Pohled se jí vyprázdnil.

Nezdržovali se uvnitř, vyšli zpátky na chodbu a zavřeli dveře. Všechny zvědavé pohledy se upřely na Tonyho.

“Tady jsou další dvě výslechové místnosti a na druhé straně pár cel,” vysvětlil.

Nikdo nic neřekl, všichni mlčky přemýšleli. Měli hned vedle spoutanou holku, která mohla minimálně za polovinu všeho zlého, co se v poslední době stalo a museli s ní něco udělat. Tony se otočil na Natashu.

“Co navrhuješ?”

Stála se založenýma rukama, v pravé dlani se jí stále houpala zajištěná zbraň. Dlouze si povzdechla. “Nechat ji a sledovat. Čím déle nebude vědět, co se s ní stane, tím víc jí potečou nervy.”

Souhlasili, ačkoliv někteří z nich neradi. Ano, byla padouchem, kterého měli za úkol dopadnout, ale nebyli zvyklí vést výslech. Nicméně, tohle byla jedna z těch méně bolestivých metod, to Steve moc dobře věděl.

Nechali ji tam sedět až do večera. Střídali se ve sledovací místnosti, Natasha téměř neodešla a pozorně si ji prohlížela a studovala ji. Ani Tony neodešel. Seděl v rohu se starkpadem a polohlasem Jarvise instruoval. Překontrolovali všechny kamery a obranné mechanismy byly v pohotovosti. Museli počítat s tím, že si pro Ruby někdo přijde. Nemohli to podcenit.

Steve tam byl většinou s nimi. Stál vedle Nat s pažemi založenými na hrudi a i on si to děvče pozorně prohlížel. Viděl rozdíly mezi ní a tou, se kterou se potkali v obchodním centru. Buď předtím nedával pozor nebo se chytře schovala za make up. Tvář i ruce měla samou bílou jizvu, byly staré a dávno zahojené, no stále dobře viditelné. Na obou spáncích měla dvě kruhové jizvy, o kterých si Steve myslel, že vypadají jako po elektrošocích. Upřímně doufal, že se mýlí. A všiml si, že má křivý nos. Ten tehdy určitě neměla. Jistě pozůstatek po rvačce s Natashou.

Ruby se téměř nepohnula. Pohled upírala do jednoho bodu, jediný sval ve tváři jí neucukl. Občas, ale jen velmi zřídka, si poposedla a trochu změnila polohu, když začala být kovová židle nepohodlná. Na obrazovce vedle nich viděli její životní funkce. Tep měla v normě, byla klidná. Ledově klidná. Mrazilo ho z toho. Tomu děvčeti bylo osmnáct let. Byla ještě dítě, v jeho očích určitě.

“Půjdu za ní,” řekla Natasha okolo sedmé večer, když se za nimi vrátila. Držela talíř se sendvičem s burákovým máslem a džemem a láhev vody. Souhlasili, už byli v té malé místnosti natlačení všichni. A jen čekali.

Natasha vešla do výsledové místnosti, kopnutím za sebou zavřela dveře a položila jídlo před Ruby na stůl. Žádná reakce. Posadila se, pohodlně se opřela a mlčky na ni hleděla. Stále žádná reakce.

“Jsem Natasha Romanonová,” představila se. “A ty?”

“Ruby Lopézová, agent 981012,” odpověděla monotónním hlasem, pohled stále prázdný. Clint vedle nich zaklel.

“Co je?” zeptal se Bruce. Clint si mnul náplast na rozseknutém obočí.

“Nic z ní nedostaneme. Jestli ji učili tuhle techniku, neodpoví na jedinou otázku,” zamručel nespokojeně. “Používají to tajné služby. Armáda, KGB, určitě i SHIELD. Na každou otázku odpovíte svým jménem, hodností a číslem, buď odznaku nebo pořadovým číslem. No, to je jedno. Je to tvrdý výcvik, který má zabránit vyzrazení informací.”

O Clintových slovech se přesvědčili v následujících minutách. Natasha pomalu kladla jednu otázku za druhou a Ruby vždy odpověděla stejně.

“Ruby Lopézevá, agent 981012.”

Oči měla prázdné, upřené do zdi. Vůbec nevzala Natashu na vědomí, jen automaticky odpovídala na každou položenou otázku. Nat se nevzdávala. Pokračovala, trpělivě se s ní pokoušela mluvit. Obezřetně sledovala každý její pohyb, no bylo to k ničemu. Zkusila jinou techniku, přestala se ptát a jen mluvila. Zmínila se o její matce a o Tonym, o SHIELDu. Žádná reakce. Ani cuknutí ve tváři, vůbec nic. Steve se s povzdechem posadil na okraj stolu. Tohle bude na dlouho.

A taky, že bylo.

Zkoušeli to až do noci, Natasha se prohodila s Clintem a pak na ni šli oba dva. Vůbec nic. Na Ruby byla znát únava, víčka jí klesala, když ji opět nechali na chvíli samotnou. Ale výsledek výslechu byl pokaždé stejný. Nakonec toho nechali, odvedli ji do cely a nechali ji si odpočinout. Mučit ji nedostatkem spánku nechtěli, tak zoufalí zatím nikdo z nich nebyl.

“Měl bys to zítra zkusit ty,” řekla Natasha Tonymu, když jeli výtahem zpátky nahoru. Tony neodpověděl, pozoroval dveře nepřítomným pohledem. Steve se mu jemně otřel prsty o dlaň, ale ucukl. Vystoupil na patře, kde měl dílnu a jindy průhledné skleněné dveře se zakalily hned, jakmile vešel.

Tohle bude ještě zlé, mihlo se Stevovi hlavou. Ani v tom se nepletl.

Bylo to zlé a jako vždycky, když šlo o Tonyho, hrál velkou roli alkohol. Nebo spíš hlavní roli. Steve plul někde na pomezí spánku a bdělosti, když se z jeho kuchyně ozvala rána. Trhl sebou, okamžitě byl vzhůru a u dveří. Plížil se ven se štítem před sebou, připraven bránit se. Kdyby byl jen o trochu více vzhůru, uvědomil by si, že by ho Jarvis vzbudil dřív, než by se potencionální padouch dostal k výtahu, natož rovnou k němu do bytu.

S povzdechem ruku se štítem zase svěsil a rozsvítil. Dvě hnědé, zakalené oči se k němu obrátily. Další povzdech, Steve opřel štít o zeď a pohledem přejel po spoušti. Tony seděl v absolutním bordelu rozházeného jídla a rozlité skotské. Na protější zdi byla skvrna a na podlaze roztříštěné sklo, Tony musel mrskout lahví. Obočí mu začalo cukat. Steve nikdy netvrdil, že nebyl magor na pořádek. A nemohla za to armáda, byl takový odjakživa.

"Větší bordel udělat nešel?" zeptal se kysele. Tony se zachechtal. Vypadal příšerně, vlasy rozcuchané a něčím slepené, oči podlité krví, tvář bledá. Táhlo z něj jako z hospody a na košili... Steve natáhl vzduch nosem a s úlevou zjistil, že cítil jen alkohol. Takže ten flek nebyly zvratky, musel se polít.

“Ty jsi vzhůru? Sáákra a to jsem byl ticho jako myška. Myška, hah,” zasmál se. Navzdory míře alkoholu v těle mluvil docela srozumitelně a na jazyk si šlapal jen trošku. “Tak mi říkala učitelka, měl jsem velké zuby, když jsem byl malej. Myška… Kráva blbá. Nesnášel jsem ji.” Ke konci zavrčel, popadl láhev se zbytkem skotské a napil se. Znovu se začal chechtat. Steve si ho přestal všímat, odešel zamést střepy a s nakrčeným nosem sledoval skvrnu od skotské na zdi. Alkohol se vsákl do omítky, tohle jen tak nevyčistí. Bude to tu smrdět ještě dlouho.

“Ožralo,” ucedil napůl úst. Od zdi necelý metr od jeho hlavy se odrazila druhá láhev, naštěstí se nerozbila. Šokovaně se otočil, Tony ho nasupeně sledoval a šermoval prstem.

“Tak to ne!” rozkřičel se. “Nejsem žádnej ožrala, Rogersi!”

“To vidím,” ušklíbl se a akorát přilil olej do ohně. “Táhne z tebe jak z hospody, Starku.”

Tony se rozhlédl, jako by hledal další věc, kterou by po něm mohl hodit. Když nic nenašel, začal se škrábat na nohy. A nadále hulákal.

“Měl jsem jen pár skleniček. Jsem naprosto v pohodě!” Klopýtl a nebýt kuchyňského pultu, spadl by na zem. Steve se narovnal a jen ho sledoval. “A i kdyby ne, mám pro to důvod.”

“Nemáš.”

“Že nemám?! Viděls kdo nám sedí dole v cele? Viděls ji?! Mám plno důvodů se ožrat jak fotbalovej tým, Rogersi, tak přestaň pičovat!”

Tony k němu doklopýtal a rozpřáhl se, v pokusu praštit ho. Steve uhnul, Tony ztratil rovnováhu. Chytil ho dřív, než vrazil hlavou do zdi a smýkl jím směrem k ložnici. Měl toho dost. Dostrkal ho do koupelny, zvedl ho do vany a pustil mu na hlavu ledovou vodu. Tony spustil nanovo.

Vztekal se, prskal a oháněl se pěstmi, no Steve byl silnější. Držel ho bez problému za krkem na délku paže a nedovolil mu zpod proudu vody uhnout. Nikdy neměl opilce rád. A agresivní opilce nesnášel ze všeho nejvíc, jako dítě si jednoho takového užil dost.

“Pusť mě!” zařval Tony znovu, ale ochaboval. Podlomila se mu kolena, svezl se do vany a ani se nehnul. Třásl se zimou, plival vodu a zlostně ho sledoval. Steve vzal sprchu do ruky.

“Už jsi vychladl?”

“Chcípni, Rogersi!”

Znovu na něj otočil proud, Tony zkřížil ruce před obličejem a zanadával. Brzy z něj ale veškerá bojovnost vyprchala. Steve zastavil vodu, založil ruce a chvíli se na něj díval. Jen seděl ochable ve vaně jako hromádka neštěstí, díval se do prázdna a třásl se. Hodil mu na hlavu ručník.

“Svleč se,” řekl a odešel mu pro suché oblečení. Pomohl mu se převléct, vysušil mu vlasy jak nejvíce to šlo. Tony se už nevztekal, neřval po něm, jen stál a kolébal se. Několikrát říhl, až se Steve bál, že ho nakonec pozvrací, ale nestalo se.

“Fajn, jdeš do postele,” rozhodl nakonec, chytil ho za ramena a vedl ho ke dveřím. Tony se ohlédl.

“Ale postel je tamtudy,” protestoval a prstem ukazoval zpět do ložnice.

“V mojí nespíš, smrdíš chlastem hůř než ten fotbalový tým.”

“Ale no táák!”

“U sebe v posteli nebo tady na gauči, vyber si,” nabídl ultimátum. Tony přemýšlel jen okamžik, doklopýtal k pohovce a padl na ni tváří napřed. Nepřekvapilo ho to. Přinesl mu deku i polštář, na konferenční stolek nachystal pořádnou sklenici vody a krabičku s aspirinem a pro jistotu mu dal hned vedle hlavy kbelík. Kdyby náhodou. Když se pustil do úklidu kuchyně, Tony už dávno chrápal, pevně zabalený v dece.

Na druhý den ho nebudil, nechal ho spát. Steve se věnoval své ranní rutinně a až poté se vydal do spodního patra podívat se na Ruby. Potkal se s Clintem. Seděl před celou, podpíral si hlavu a hypnotizoval Ruby pohledem. Ležela na posteli a bez pohnutí se dívala do stropu. Bylo ticho. Klid. Až moc velký klid, Steve z toho nebyl nadšený. Lepší by bylo, kdyby dělala problémy, snažila se utéct. To, že byla naprosto apatická, ho znervózňovalo.

“Něco nového?” zeptal se. Clint k němu vzhlédl, zavrtěl hlavou a pohled vrátil zpět.

“Vůbec nic. Jarvis říkal, že v noci spala, o nic se nepokusila. A teď jen leží a čučí. Normálně bych si myslel, že je to robot.”

Steve přikývl, položil tác se snídaní na stůl a posadil se na chvíli vedle Clinta. Byl v koncích. Promluva s Tonym byla poslední možnost, možná s ním se bude chtít bavit. Ale jestli se probudí s kocovinou, což bylo více než pravděpodobné, budou muset počkat. Tony s kocovinou byl nepoužitelný a protivný.

“Co to bylo včera u tebe za randál?”

“Drsný sex,” zamumlal Steve bez zaváhání a doufal, že dá Clint pokoj. Nedal, nevěřil mu to. Pobaveně se na něj zašklebil.

“Fakt, jo? Znělo to jak opilecká hádka.”

“Něco se ti zdálo.”

Víc neřekl. Nechtěl to s ním řešit, tohle bylo mezi ním a Tonym. Clint ale neměl dost, nicméně neryl. Jen konstatoval.

“Stark to nezvládá.”

“Ty bys to na jeho místě zvládal?” podivil se a úkosem si ho prohlédl. Clint se zamyslel, nenadšeně se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

“Máš pravdu, asi ne…”

Utichli, Steve ještě chvíli seděl, ale pak vzal tác se snídaní a odešel ke dveřím do cely.

“Jdu za ní, za zkoušku nic nedáme.”

Clint kývl a Steve vešel. Položil tác na stolek vedle postele a posadil se na židli. Ruby se zvedla na loktech. Podívala se na něj, rty se jí na okamžik stočily do úsměvu a i ona se posadila. Beze slova si položila tác na klín, pustila se do jídla, pohled ale neodtrhla od Steva. To byl… to byl určitý pokrok. Dívala se na něj, neupírala pohled do mrtvého bodu jako předtím s Clintem a Natashou. Opřel se lokty o kolena a propletl prsty.

“Vyspala ses dobře?”

Přikývla a snědla další sousto. Steve se překvapeně podíval skrz skleněnou stěnu na Clinta. Sledoval je s otevřenou pusou. Položil jí ještě pár otázek, obyčejných, zdvořilostních. Vždy jen kývla nebo zavrtěla hlavou. Nepromluvila, ale komunikovala. Pokrok. Opravdový pokrok. Když dojedla a Steve odcházel, poprvé promluvila.

“Pošlete Starka.”

Steve se otočil. Ještě okamžik se na něj dívala, než si lehla zády k němu a rozhovor byl u konce.

“Zvládne to Tony?” zajímal se Clint, jen co Steve za sebou zavřel dveře. Zavrtěl hlavou.

“Teď s tou kocovinou? Pochybuju. Včera vypil snad celý bar.”

“Takže to byla opilecká hádka!” zvolal vítězně. Steve si povzdechl, ale přikývl.

“Možná za pár hodin, ještě spal, když jsem odcházel.”

Clint souhlasil a Steve se vydal zpět nahoru. Ještě se ohlédl na Ruby. Nevěděl, co od ní čekat a děsilo ho to.

Byl to blbý nápad, vypít toho tolik. I když včera se to zdálo jako skvělý nápad, ale jeho dnešní já a jeho dnešní hlava nesouhlasili. Tony zaskučel, seděl s hlavou v dlaních a čekal, až zabere aspirin. Vodu do sebe obrátil na jediný hlt a kdyby kuchyně nebyla tak daleko, došel by si pro další. Ale pokoj se s ním ještě stále trochu houpal a hlava bolela jako střep. Otráveně kopl do kbelíku a musel se ušklíbnout. Nikdy nezvracel, to by už Rogers mohl vědět.

Většinou měl sladké okno, alespoň částečné a nevzpomínal si, co večer předtím dělal. Tentokrát takové štěstí neměl, pamatoval si skoro všechno. Rozhodně si pamatoval, jak s ním Steve smýkl do vany a pokusil se ho proměnit v kus ledu. Zachvěl se, když si na to vzpomněl.

“Bože, Starku, cos to zase vyváděl za kraviny?” povzdechl si pro sebe a odvážil se otevřít oči a rozhlédnout se po místnosti. Po včerejším nepořádku nebylo ani stopy, až na zaschlý nahnědlý flek na zdi. Matně si vzpomínal, že tím směrem hodil lahev se skotskou. A potom ještě druhou, ale to chtěl trefit Steva. Bože, chtěl trefit Steva…

Vrátil hlavu zpět do dlaní, lehl si a bylo mu zle ze sebe samého. Vždycky věděl, že pije víc, než by měl. Ale nebyl opilec, neměl problém. A rozhodně nebyl agresivní opilec. Nikdy. Nikdy.

No, očividně to už neplatilo. Mrskl po něm flaškou, chtěl ho zranit. A pak se ho ještě chystal praštit. Zatraceně, napadlo ho. Tenhle vzorec chování znal, znal ho moc dobře od otce. Přejel si dlaní po obličeji a zděšeně hleděl před sebe. Zatraceně, vážně je jako Howard...

Dveře se s cvaknutím zavřely a ozvaly se tiché kroky. Tony se nepohnul, předstíral, že spí. Steve došel k němu, naklonil se nad něj, něco si zamumlal a odešel do kuchyně.

Tony vstal, vzal skleničku a připojil se ke Stevovi v kuchyni. Pohledy se jim setkaly, ale jen na okamžik, hned si zase hleděli svého. Tony do sebe obrátil ještě dvě sklenice vody a konečně neměl v ústech jako na Sahaře. Ohlédl se. Chtěl něco říct. Ale byl zticha. A když se zdálo, že se ani Steve nechystá promluvit, otočil se k odchodu. U dveří ho dohnal.

"Ruby promluvila."

Zarazil se uprostřed kroku a ohlédl se. "Co říkala?"

"Chce s tebou mluvit."

“Fajn,” zamumlal a nepřítomně hleděl do zdi. Žaludek se mu stáhl do bolestivého uzlu. “Zajdu za ní. Později. Teď mám práci.”

Raději zmizel dřív než Steve ještě stihl cokoliv říct. Bylo mu na zvracení, nechtěl se dolů vracet. Včera se na ni díval po celou dobu. Sledoval ji, prohlížel si ji a kdykoliv objevil novou jizvu, bylo to jako rána na solar. Tušil, že většinu, ne-li všechny, získala během výcviku. Dával si to za vinu. To všechno. Nechtěl se za ní vrátit a rozhodně s ní nechtěl mluvit. Ale věděl, že bude muset.

Schovával se do odpoledne. Natasha za ním třikrát byla, aby se zeptala, jestli dolů půjde nebo ne. Dvakrát ji odbyl, potřetí šel s ní. Nemohl se tomu vyhýbat navěky.

Pozorovací místnost byla opět plná, cítil na sobě pohledy všech, ale snažil se soustředit na Natashu. Stála před ním a mluvila, radila mu, jak vést výslech.

Výslech, to tak. Copak byli v nějaké kriminálce? To by pak měl jít dovnitř ještě někdo, hráli by si na hodného a zlého poldu. Hrdlo se mu svíralo, žaludek ho bolel. Matně si uvědomoval, že pořádně nejedl už dva dny.

“Snaž se s ní navázat pokud možno přátelský kontakt,” instruovala ho. “Odpovídej na její otázky, hlavně na ty osobní a ptej se jí na oplátku. Říkali jste, že v tom obchoďáku neměla problém se s vámi bavit, možná to celé povede ona. Nech ji, poslouchej ji. Ze začátku se bavte o něčem, co se netýká případu.”

Tony přikyvoval. Poslouchal ji, slyšel ji, ale v uších mu hučelo. Dýchal zhluboka, pokud možno klidně. Vzpomněl si na Stevovu radu, nádech na čtyři, držet do sedmi, výdech na osm. Držel se toho. Alespoň dalšímu záchvatu by se mohl vyhnout, když už ne tomu rozhovoru.

“Na,” řekla a podala mu komunikační zařízení. Tony si ho bez řečí strčil do ucha. “Budu ti radit, když nebudeš vědět jak dál. Nejsi na to sám.”

Povzbudivě se usmála. Jindy by jí byl vděčný, dneska ne. Vnitřek úst měl samý aft od neustálého kousání a ruce se mu třásly. Schoval je do kapsy, v životě nebyl tolik nervózní. Tolik vyděšený. Poledem vyhledal Steva.

Stál za Natashou, ramenem se opíral o zeď a sledoval ho. Pohled na něj byl většinou uklidňující, dneska ale ne. Tony měl dojem, že se na něj dneska všichni dívají divně. Buď s lítostí nebo odsouzením. Odsuzovali ho za to, co se Ruby a těm dalším dětem stalo? Doufal, že ne. Stačilo, že si to dával za vinu sám.

“Připravený?” usmála se na něj.

“Ne,” usmál se zpět, jen krátce a hořce, “ale co s tím. Musím za ní jít.”

Další hluboký nádech, dlaně si otřel do nohavic džín a vykročil ke dveřím. Na chodbě se ozval Jarvis.

“Pane, mrzí mě, že vás ruším, ale volá vám doktorka Griffinová.”

Ulevilo se mu, rozhovor s Mandy by mohl pomoci. Rozhodně ho to na pár minut zdrží.

“V pořádku, Jarve, přepoj ji.”

Ozvalo se pípnutí, Tony nahodil falešný úsměv. “Mandy, zlato-!”

Z druhé strany se ozvalo zaječení. Tonymu ztuhla krev v žilách a úsměv zamrzl na rtech. Ostatní byli okamžitě na chodbě. Vyplašenými pohledy sledovali strop, odkud zvuk vycházel.

“Tony!” zaječela znovu. “Tony, pomoc! On je… on je tady!” Ozval se výstřel. Amanda znovu zaječela. Vyděšeně, hystericky. Tony ztuhle stál. Třásl se. Rychle se vzpamatoval. Adrenalin mu pumpoval žilami.

“Amando?!”

Další výstřel, Amanda hlasitě vzlykala. Křičela. A spojení se přerušilo.

“Mandy!” zařval znovu, no linka už byla hluchá. “Kurva! Jarve, pošli k ní policii, okamžitě.”

“Jistě, pane.”

Tony zahodil komunikátor na zem a běžel k výtahu. Steve mu byl v patách.

A už mám pusu na zámek a už vám neřeknu ani slovo. Až do příští středy. 

Otázka týdne zní: Máte oblíbenou motivační řeč/video/písničku/cokoliv, co vás vždy nakopne a dodá vám potřebnou sílu a klid? Pokud ano, podělte se a řekněte mi o tom víc. Rozepište se, poučte mě. Ráda se učím novým věcem od kohokoli. 

Já nedávno objevila tohle video, pustila jsem si ho v domnění, že se jedná o music video na film Soudce s RDJ. Jaké překvapení, když jsem ho spustila! Brečela jsem asi pětkrát a pouštím si ho několikrát denně. Užijte si ho, je sice anglicky, ale já věřím, že tomu většina z vás porozumí. A kdo ne, nebojte se mi dát vědět. Celé to video jsem překládala pro mamku a není problém vám překlad poslat.

Peggy: Jestlipak to nejsou mí dva oblíbení chlapci.  
Tony: Ale mě máš radši, že jo?

Aneb dle mého velmi reálná situace, která se určitě minimálně jednou stala, protože to přesně zní jako něco, co by Tony řekl. Možná to někde použiju.

Mějte se krásně a happy pride month! Ať už se řadíte pod jakékoliv písmenko v LGBTQ komunitě a pod jakoukoliv barvu, fandím vám! Jde někdo z vás na průvod do Prahy nebo Ostravy? Dejte mi vědět!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a budu se na vás čekat příští týden. Vážím si vás všech, kteří se mnou i po tolika měsících stále mají trpělivost, každý týden se vrací a podporují mě. Nemáte ani tušení, jak moc to pro mě znamená. Děkuji vám a klaním se. Zároveň oznamuji, že průběžně pracuji na bonusových kapitolách. Dejte tomu ještě dva až tři týdny a hodím vám sem další, možná konečně tu vysněnou svatbu. 


	27. 26.

Dámy a pánové, chlapci a děvčata! Z BL romance se nám stává kriminálka Miami! -nasadí si brýle jako Horatio Caine a za ní vybouchne auto-

Dnes se můžete těšit upřímně jen na to, jak Steve a Tony lítají po městě a snaží se zjistit, co přesně se stalo. Hotová detektivní práce, Tony ten zlej polda, Steve ten hodnej polda. Každopádně, užijte si to!

Amanda bydlela ve dvoupokojovém bytě v jedenáctém patře v centru Queens. Místo se už hemžilo policisty i kolemjdoucími čumily, policejní auta blikala a než stihli zaparkovat, odlepila se od vchodu sanitka a s hlasitým houkáním vyrazila do tmy. Byl to blázinec a jim trvalo téměř hodinu se sem dostat. I s Tonyho zběsilou jízdou. Byl čtvrtek podvečer, lidé se vraceli z práce a cesty byly ucpané. Jarvis je vedl těmi nejužšími postranními uličkami a snad jen díky němu v jedné z kolon neuvízli.

Dostat se do domu nebyl problém. Dostat se do jedenáctého patra už bylo horší, ale dostat se k bytu bylo téměř nemožné. Uniformovaní policisté a červeno-bílé pásky se postarali o to, aby se ke dveřím do bytu nikdo neoprávněný nedostal. Zvědaví sousedé postávali ve dveřích svých bytů, stavěli se na špičky a snažili se zahlédnout pokud možno nejvíc. Ti mladší mířili tím směrem mobily.

Policista v uniformě, mladý zelenooký blonďák, který určitě teprve včera opustil akademii, dělal co mohl, no Tonyho se mu zadržet nepodařilo. Podlezl pásku a hnal se ke dveřím bytu, kde mu cestu zastoupil jiný policista, podstatně starší a silnější. Stačil jediný pohled a v očích se mu objevilo poznání.

"Pusťte mě tam!" rozčiloval se Tony a snažil se protáhnout okolo policisty, bezúspěšně.

"Pane Starku, p-pane," koktal a snažil se ze sebe dostat něco kloudného, ale Tonyho přítomnost ho očividně vyvedla z míry. Ale ze dveří neustoupil, dál mu stál v cestě a dovnitř ho nepustil. Konečně se vzpamatoval, začal vysvětlovat, že jsou na místě činu a tam je pustit nemůže. Tony se s ním hádal, Steve je přestal poslouchat. Díval se jim přes hlavy dovnitř do bytu.

Byla to prostorná místnost s kuchyňským koutem vzadu a obývací částí vepředu. Žádná chodba, vstup vedl rovnou do pokoje. Obyčejné zařízení bytu, pohovka, dvě křesla, konferenční stolek. Ke zdi přiražený malý jídelní stůl se dvěma židlemi, na lince rychlovarná konvice a toustovač. Nikde žádná televize a jedna zeď plná polic s čistě bílými nepotištěnými knihami. Na zemi koberec, který ale už nikdo nikdy nevyčistí. Pod konferenčním stolem byla obrovská rudá skvrna, Steve cítil ve vzduchu kovový pach krve. Když přenesl váhu na levou nohu, viděl kousek bytu, který mu doteď zakrývala zeď. Na podlaze leželo tělo, zakryté bílým prostěradlem, skrz které rovněž prosakovala krev. Sevřel se mu žaludek.

Když přejížděl místnost pohledem znovu, navázal oční kontakt s mužem v šedém baloňáku. Stál se zápisníkem v ruce a pozoroval situaci u dveří, načež k nim vykročil. Byl vysoký, dokonce i Steve musel vzhlédnout, aby mu viděl do očí. Hlavu plnou šedých vlasů, ale tvář mladou a jen s několika vráskami. Hnědé inteligentní oči je oba pozorně sledovaly. Vypadal jako člověk, který zešedivěl předčasně kvůli nadměrnému stresu.

“Hlasitě byste řvát nemohl, pane Starku?” obořil se na něj. Jestli ho jejich přítomnost nějak ohromila, rozhodně to nedal najevo. Tony se zhluboka nadechl, nenávistně se na něj zadíval, no kupodivu přestal křičet.

“Vy tu velíte?”

“Ano,” přikývl a strčil jim před obličeje odznak. “Detektiv Cole Nowak, oddělení vražd.”

Tony, doteď rudý vzteky, najednou zbledl a zmlkl. Pozorně si detektiva Nowaka prohlédl od hlavy k patě, pak se podíval do bytu za ním. Pohled mu padl na krev na zemi a na tělo pod prostěradlem. Ztěžka polkl, ukázal na něj prstem.

“Je to Amanda?”

“Amanda Griffinová? Majitelka bytu?” divil se Nowak. “Vy se znáte?”

“Jasně. To já volal poldy. Tak je to ona?”

Nowak chvíli mlčel, díval se střídavě na ně oba a nakonec si zhluboka povzdechl a ustoupil ze dveří. “Pojďte dovnitř. Podél zdi, na nic nesahejte. Allene!” otočil se na mladého policistu který z nich po celý čas nespustil oči a značně zanedbával své povinnosti. Nekřičel, ale hlas měl pevný a čišela z něj autorita. “Zažeňte ty lidi zpět dovnitř. Divadla už měli dost. Hned!”

Allen sebou trhl, rychle přikývl a poslechl. Steve odvrátil pohled, schoval ruce do kapes a přitáhl si lokty k tělu, jen aby se ničeho nedotkl. Pozorně si prohlížel dění v bytě. Dva muži vše poprašovali stříbrným práškem a očividně hledali otisky, zatímco další dva sbírali do igelitových pytlíků stopy. Steve zahlédl několik nábojnic, ve zdech viděl tři malé díry od kulek. Nebylo těžké uhodnout, jaký osud potkal osobu pod plachtou a tu, která po sobě zanechala skvrnu na koberci.

Nowak je odvedl dál od vší té krve a otočil se na ně. Zamyšleně se mračil.

“Je to Amanda?” zeptal se Tony znovu a hlas mu nebezpečně přeskakoval. Znovu začínal ztrácet kontrolu.

“Ne,” zavrtěl Nowak hlavou a zadíval se do zápisníku. “Identifikovali jsme ho jako Adama Bakera.”

“A ten druhý?” ukázal Tony na krev. Další zavrtění hlavou.

“Nestihli jsme ho identifikovat, saniťáci ho okamžitě naložili. Ztratil hodně krve, pokud bude mít štěstí, přežije to.”

“On?” ujišťoval se Tony.

“Ano, on. Muž, asi metr osmdesát, orlí nos, vlasy na vojenský sestřih.”

“Patric Thompson,” poradil Tony a Nowak si to okamžitě zapsal. Tony si oddechl, ale jen na okamžik, Znovu se rozhlédl, jako by mu snad místo činu mohlo odpovědět na další otázky. “Takže kde je Amanda? Nenašli jste ji tu?”

“Ne. Když jsme dorazili, byt byl otevřený a uvnitř jen ti dva. Žádná žena tu nebyla.”

“Tak kde, kurva, je?” zařval. “Vyhlásili jste po ní pátrání? Jde o jí o krk! Na co, do prdele, čekáte?!”

“Pane Starku, uklidněte se,” pokračoval Nowak klidně a monotónně a Steve měl chuť mu říct, že slova _uklidněte se_ nikdy nikoho neuklidnila. “Nemohli jsme po nikom vyhlásit pátrání, protože nikdo nehlásil únos. Zavolali mě ke střelbě a možné vraždě.”

“Tak vám to hlásím teď. Kurva, volala mi. Byla tady, když se střílelo!”

Tony se třásl, zatínal ruce v pěsti a Steve jen čekal, kdy mu jednu vrazí. Nestalo se, držel se.

“Volala vám?” reagoval okamžitě detektiv.

“Jo. To jste fakt tak kurevsky natvrdlej, že musíte všechno opakovat? Přehraju vám to, jestli mi nevěříte. Jen… chvíli. Kurva. Kde mám mobil?” Plácal se po kapsách a do všech několikrát zajel rukou.

“V autě.”

“Do prdele,” zavrčel. Nowak nelenil, protáhl se okolo nich a hned se vrátil s mobilem v igelitovém pytlíku na důkazy.

“Je její? Našli jsme ho na zemi, ti dva u sebe měli svoje. Snažili jsme se do něj dostat, ale displej je asi rozbitý, nereaguje,” vysvětloval a ťukal do obrazovky prstem. Nic se nedělo, jen nahoře blikala kontrolka.

“Není rozbitý, jen je… Ovládá se hlasem. Sakra, dejte to sem!” Vyrval mu Tony pytlík z ruky a vyklepl si mobil do dlaně. “K čemu by asi byl dotykový mobil slepé ženské, idiote? Mavis, vstávej!” poručil.

“Zdravím, šéfe,” ozval se z mobilu ženský hlas. Nowak se nestačil divit.

“Poslední odchozí hovor, přehraj ho.”

“Jasně, šéfe. Poslední odchozí hovor byl Tonymu Starkovi, číslo,” odříkala Mavis číslice, poté zmlkla a hned se ozval záznam jejich hovoru. Steve přivřel oči, nedělalo mu dobře znovu slyšet Amandu křičet. Oči všech v místnosti se upřely na ně, jen napjatě poslouchali. Když hovor skončil, Tony hodil mobil zpátky Nowakovi. Téměř mu spadl.

“Fajn,” kývl a pročísl si šedivé vlasy. “Zavolám na stanici, zmobilizujeme hlídky a vyhlásíme po ní pátrání.”

“Brian Bennett. Najděte ho. Její bývalý manžel, před deseti lety se ji pokusil zabít. Na Vánoce ho pustili z basy.”

“Brian Bennett, jasně,” opakoval už napůl cesty ke dveřím. “Hned jsem zpět, vy tu zůstaňte. Potřebuju s vámi všechno sepsat, Starku. Někoho pro vás pošlu, odvezou vás na stanici.”

Zmizel ve dveřích a už za chůze telefonoval. Tony se ušklíbl, zamumlal něco jako “to tak, debile” a chytil Steva za loket.

“Jdeme.”

Seběhli po schodech a nasedli zpátky do auta. Steve skončil na sedadle řidiče a upřímně, byl rád. Tony nebyl ve stavu, kdy by mohl řídit.

“Tony, měli bychom-”

“Než si na stanici všechno zapíšou, bude to trvat dvě hodiny. Za tu dobu už může být Amanda kdekoliv nebo rovnou mrtvá. Než vyhlásí pátrání, bude to taky trvat. Nemají nic. Nenajdou ji,” vrčel a začal prsty mlátit do palubního počítače. “Takže na mě nechoď s tím, že bychom měli poslechnou Nowaka ani s podobnými sračkami, Rogersi.”

“Chtěl jsem říct, že bychom měli jet do nemocnice za Patricem. Může být vzhůru, mohl by nám říct, kdo to udělal,” odvětil klidně. Tony k němu vzhlédl, mlčky na něj okamžik hleděl.

“Furt zapomínám, že s tebou můžu počítat,” zamumlal polohlasem spíš pro sebe a zase se obrátil k palubnímu počítači. “Budou ho ještě operovat nebo bude mimo. Zajedeme nejdříve za Bennettem, pokud najdu tu zkurvenou adresu! Jarvisi!”

“Hledám, pane. Mějte, prosím, strpení.”

“Nemám. Tak si pohni.”

Steve bubnoval prsty do volantu a čekal. Brianovu adresu nakonec Jarvis nenašel, ale podařilo se mu zjistit, kde bydlí jeho matka. Tak vyrazili tam s nadějí, že jim poví víc.

Paní Bennettová byla malá korpulentní dáma s hlubokou vráskou mezi nosem a horním rtem, která jasně dokazovala, že se jedná o vášnivou kuřačku. Bydlela v malém rodinném domku na okraji města. Z jejích slov rychle pochopili, že Briana ze svého života vyškrtla už dávno. Odpovídala krátce, nenávistně a očividně se jich chtěla rychle zbavit. Její přístup se změnil, když Tony zmínil Amandu. Tvář jí zahalil smutek, dlouze si povzdechla a ze zadní kapsy děravých tepláků vytáhla cigaretu a zapalovač.

“Neviděla jsem Mandy od toho soudu,” prohlásila a dlouze si potáhla. “Nikdy jsem mu neodpustila, co jí udělal. Byl tu za mnou, když ho pustili. Poslala jsem ho do patřičných míst.”

“Neřekl vám, kde teď bydlí?” vyzvídal Tony.

“Ale jo, řek. Kámoš z basy, co ho pustili o pár let dřív, ho u sebe nechává. Počkejte, přinesu to.”

Zmizela v útrobách domu a Steve si vyměnil s Tonym nadějný pohled.

“Musí v tom mít prsty Brian,” zamumlal Tony a začal si okusovat nehet na palci. “říkala to do telefonu.”

Paní Bennettová se vrátila a podala jim útržek z novin, přes který byla načmáraná adresa.

“Jestli ho najdete, vyřiďte mu, že ho posílám do pekla,” řekla a potáhla si z cigarety. “Furt si myslí, že ho vezmu zpátky. Ne. Už nikdy. Ne po tom, co Mandy provedl.”

“O to se nebojte,” ujistil ji Tony a téměř poklusem se vydal zpět k autu.

Brianův přítel nebydlel daleko, k jeho domu přijeli po necelých deseti minutách. Ještě předtím, než odbočili do jeho ulice, viděli odraz blikajících modrých a červených světel. Steve zastavil na rohu a mlčky pozoroval scénu před nimi. Policejní auta blokovala silnici, dva strážníci tiskli ke kapotě jednoho auta osobu a snažili se jí nasadit pouta.

“Kdy jsme se ocitli ve filmu?” pronesl Steve polohlasem. Bojovat proti armádě z vesmíru mu nyní přišlo méně šílené, než tohle. Tony mu krátce stiskl rameno a vystoupil. Rámus z ulice byl okamžitě slyšitelnější. Sousedé postávali na verandách a snažili se zahlédnout pokud možno nejvíce a mezi tím blázincem Steve dokonce zahlédl lidi od novin a z televize s mikrofony a ohromnou kamerou.

Pomalu se přiblížili a Steve se zaměřil na muže u auta. Zaposlouchal se a uslyšel jednoho z nich, toho v civilu, ale s odznakem na krku: “Přestaň sebou mlít, Julio! Dlouho jsme se neviděli, řekni, nejseš ještě v podmínce? Být tebou, zklidním hormon.”

“Před týdnem mi to skončilo!” řval po něm muž natisknutý na kapotě auta. Steve viděl, že se jednalo o afroameričana.

“Ha! To máme ale štěstí. Takže sis hned barák napakoval drogama, viď?”

“Ne, jsem čistej. Už v tom nejedu. Au! Ježiši, pozor na ty ruce. Tohle je policejní brutalita, budu si stěžovat!” hulákal Julio dál a dal si záležet, aby ho slyšela celá ulice.

“Kuš,” umlčel ho policista, popadl ho za rameno a posadil ho na patník. “Tady si sedni a nedělej hovadiny. A pokud se nechceš vrátit zpátky do basy, mluv se mnou.”

“Elliote, no ták!” zaskučel Julio. “Sotva jsem se dostal ven, ještě jsem se ani nenadejchal čerstvýho vzduchu.”

“Tak se mnou mluv.”

Policista ho poplácal po hlavě a očividně se chystal klást otázky, ale nedostal se k tomu. Tony se k nim prodral a nebýt policistovy rychle reakce, Julio by přišel o několik zubů.

“A vás sem pustil kdo?!” rozčiloval se policista. Steve rychle přidal do kroku.

“Brian Bennett!” zavrčel Tony zlostně. “Kde je?”

Julio scénu před sebou okamžik sledoval, načež se rozesmál se zakloněnou hlavou. Téměř se převrátil na záda. Steve se k nim dostal a dával pozor, aby se Tony nepokusil o další útok.

“Iron Man a Kapitán Amerika…” vydechl policista v civilu překvapeně a oba si prohlédl. Pak se rozesmál. “Nowak říkal, že jste mu zdrhli. Sorry, ale nemůžu vás nechat vést vyšetřování na vlastní pěst. Padejte odtud.”

“Promiňte,” usmál se Steve omluvně a pokusil se Tonyho odtáhnout pryč. Vytrhl se mu a tentokrát rána pěstí přistála tam, kam mířila předtím. Do Juliova obličeje. Zaskučel bolestí, vykopl a jen tak tak minul Tonyho nohu.

“Držte toho blázna dál!”

“Kde je Brian Bennett?” opakoval Tony a napřáhl se k dalšímu úderu. Steve ho chytil za předloktí druhé ruky a trhl jím dozadu. Klopýtl, zavrávoral a spadl na zadek. Steve ho vytáhl zpět na nohy.

“Já, kurva, nevím!” křičel Julio a vyplivl na zem sliny smíchané s krví. “Odešel před tejdnem, prej si našel vlastní bydlení. Počkat…” Zmlkl, vzhlédl k nim a pozorně se zadíval Tonymu do tváře. Rty mu roztáhl pobavený, ošklivý úsměv. “No to mě podrž, Tony Stark. Sám velkej Iron Man se přišel podívat!”

Znovu se rozesmál, smál se jako blázen a teď už se na záda převalil. Ruce měl pod sebou nepřirozeně zkroucené, smál se a kopal nohama ve vzduchu jako brouk uvízlý na vlastních krovkách. Policista se na ně tvrdě podíval.

“Bennett tu není, prohledali jsme to. Musíte vypadnout,” šeptl. “Přitahujete moc velkou pozornost. Už tak se tohle dostane do zpráv.”

Steve přikývl, znovu Tonym trhl a nedbaje jeho protestů ho táhl k autu. Když ale Julio znovu promluvil, oba se zastavili a ohlédli se na něj.

“Říkal, že přijdete. Prej jste ho na tak dlouho dostal do basy vy, Starku. Celou dobu nemluvil o ničem jiným, než o tom. Ta jeho kurvička je na vás prý skvělá páka, prý pro ni máte slabost. Celý dny nemluvil o ničem jiným, než jak ji pomalu a bolestivě zabije. A bude to na vás,” ke konci žvatlal, jako by mluvil na malé dítě. “Nedokážete ochránit jedinou ženskou před jediným chlapem. Jak pak můžete chránit celej svět, Iron Mane?”

“Už drž hubu,” zavrčel policista a zlehka ho nakopl do zadku. Julio opět začal hulákat o policejní brutalitě a ztratil o Tonyho zájem. Policista je doběhl, podal Stevovi vizitku.

“Nowak mi řekl, co se stalo u Griffinové v bytě. Vyhlásíme po obou pátrání, ale vy dva se musíte držet dál!” Píchl dvakrát prstem do vzduchu, jednou směrem k Tonymu, podruhé ke Stevovi. “Nemáte pravomoce. Jestli se budete míchat do vyšetřování, akorát to všechno zhoršíte. Držte. Se Dál.”

Steve přikývl a napokon i Tony. Policista se zdál spokojený, naznačil Stevovi zasalutování a odběhl zpět k Juliovi, aby ho mohl naložit do auta. Steve odvedl Tonyho opačným směrem a jakmile byli oba uvnitř, rychle jel pryč.

“Jeď do nemocnice,” poručil Tony a mnul si paži. Steve neprotestoval, byla to jejich poslední zastávka, kterou měli v plánu. Najel na hlavní silnici a s Jarvisovou pomocí je odvezl k nemocnici. Koutkem oka se podíval na vizitku. _Elliot Cooper,_ stálo na ní. Paráda. Nowak a Cooper. Steve měl pocit, že se s nimi ještě potkají.

Steve seběhl schody k Tonymu do dílny a nakoukl. Uvnitř byla tma, až na záření obrazovek. Tony seděl u stolu a opíral si bradu o láhev s whisky, oči zavřené. Když se vrátili do věže, okamžitě se v dílně zavřel a nechtěl nikoho vidět. Teprve před chvíli Steva Jarvis upozornil, že je dílna zase otevřená.

Steve mezitím vysvětlil ostatním z týmu, k čemu došlo. Natasha s Clintem slíbili, že se pokusí rozhodit sítě a zjistit cokoliv o Amandě nebo Brianovi. Televize i rádio toho bylo plné, bylo po nich vyhlášeno pátrání. Celý New York byl na nohou, alespoň to tak z těch záběrů vypadalo. Steve se modlil, aby ji co nejdříve našli. Živou.

Rozhovor s Patricem se nakonec nekonal, protože to nestihli. Ztratil hodně krve a přestože lékaři dělali, co mohli, zemřel jim na stole. Nowak ani Cooper se jim zatím neozvali. Nevěděli nic a nervozita a napětí bylo cítit v celé věži.

“Tony?”

Žádná odpověď. Steve vešel dovnitř a namířil si to rovnou ke stolu. Tony sebou trhl, podíval se na něj a bylo jasně poznat, že podřimoval. Steve se usmál, dřepl si před něj a chytil ho za ruku.

“Hej,” řekl jemně, “pojď si lehnout. Jsou tři ráno.”

“Nechci,” zavrčel, promnul si oči a znovu se obrátil k obrazovkám. “Musím pracovat. Najít ji.”

Pohledem přejel obrazovky. Na jedné se zrychleně míhal kamerový záznam, na druhém byla fotografie Briana Bennetta a informace o něm. Na dalších byly nejrůznější poznatky a Steve měl vážné podezření, že je Tony vytáhl z policejní databáze. Jednou se ho bude muset zeptat, kam všude si vlastně zařídil přístup. A odněkud zleva se ozývalo hlášení z policejní vysílačky. Opravdu se ho bude muset jednou zeptat.

“Tony…” napomenul ho mírně. “Jak dlouho jsi pořádně nespal?”

“Dej mi pokoj,” odsekl a zle se na něj zamračil. “Teď fakt mámu kvočnu nepotřebuju, tak toho kruci nechej.”

“Usínáš v sedě,” nenechal se odbýt a vyhoupl se zpět na nohy. Dostalo se mu protočení očí, Tony si pořádně přihnul z lahve a ignoroval ho.

“Hej,” zkusil to znovu, “jsi unavený. K čemu bude, že budeš padat na pusu, až Amandu najdou? Potřebuješ se vyspat, Tony.”

“Souhlasím s kapitánem Rogersem, pane,” podpořil ho Jarvis.

“Ptal se někdo na tvůj názor, Jarve? Ne. Tak drž kušnu a krok,” vyštěkl.

“Ale jistě, pane. Jak si jen přejete.”

V tu chvíli místnost úplně potemněla a vždy přítomné tiché hučení, kterého si Steve nikdy předtím nevšiml, utichlo. Světlo svítilo jen na schodech za Stevovými zády.

“Jarvisi!” zlobil se Tony. “Nech toho a pusť to!”

“Veškerá práce je uložená a já budu pokračovat v hledání doktorky Griffinové. Vy si jděte lehnout, pane.”

“Polib mi! Zase to nahoď a nedělej hovadiny.”

“Pane,” řekl Jarvis vážně, “za posledních sedmdesát dva hodin jste spal méně než šest hodin. Dal jste mi za úkol starat se o vaše zdraví a dobro a to teď dělám. Jděte spát a zítra dopoledne vše zase nahodím.”

Tony skřípal zuby, očima těkal po setmělých obrazovkách a Steve měl chvíli dojem, že skrz jednu z nich prohodí lahev. Nestalo se. S třísknutím odložil alkohol na stůl, vyskočil z židle a rozzuřeně dupal k výtahu.

Jeho zlost nevydržela dlouho. Než se dveře znovu otevřely na jeho patře, nezbylo po ní ani památky, neměl na to energii. Unaveně se loudal do ložnice a mnul si paži. Steve si všiml, že se mu na ní rýsuje tmavá podlitina.

“Vanu?” navrhl. Tony kývl.

“Pojď taky,” vyzval ho, když o pár minut později zalezl do horké vody plné pěny. Steve si pochybovačně přeměřil vanu pohledem a nejistě přešlápl z nohy na nohu.

“Budeme se mačkat.”

“Jaká tragédie,” povzdechl si teatrálně a posunul se dopředu. “No tak. Nebuď baba a zalez za mě. Takový obr zase nejseš.”

Nakonec tedy souhlasil. Chvíli sebou oba mleli, až několikrát voda vyšplíchla na zem, no konečně se jim podařilo najít polohu, která byla pohodlná pro oba dva. Tony se mu opřel o hrudník, svezl se níž a se slovy “Tohle si půjčím.” si přehodil Stevovy ruce přes ramena. Tiše se zasmál.

“Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že budeš takový mazel.”

Jeho jediná reakce bylo zamručení. Byl zticha, pohled upíral před sebe a hýbal jen palcem u nohy. Steve mu vtiskl polibek do vlasů. Oba mlčeli, ponořeni v horké vodě, která snad odplaví zbývající stres uplynulého dne. Mokrými prsty se jemně probíral Tonyho vlasy a hladil ho po pažích. Bez postranních úmyslů, jen se ho chtěl dotýkat. Tony nic nenamítal, jen se občas pousmál nebo pootevřel oči. Steve dělal, že si toho nevšiml.

“Tohle mě mrzí,” povzdechl si, když prsty doputoval k modřině na jeho paži. “Nechtěl jsem. Nebylo to schválně.”

“Já vím, klid,” poplácal ho po ruce. “Nedal jsem ti moc na výběr.”

“To mě neomlouvá.”

“Pravda. Tak padej z vany a rovnou i z věže. Pokazil jsi mi celý život!” zvolal dramaticky, kysele a mdle. Steve ho mlčky pozoroval.

“Sorry. Mám nervy v kýblu, Steve. Já jen… nemůžu… Drž mě, kruci,” vydechl a Steve ho pevně sevřel. Držel ho u sebe, rty se mu otíral o spánek a z celého srdce si přál, aby to už skončilo.

“Najdeme ji,” ujistil ho šeptem. “Uděláme pro to všechno, _mon ange._ ”

“A co když ne? Co když to nestihneme? Co když je už dávno pozdě?”

Chvěl se a Steve se bál, že se o něj pokouší další záchvat. Jeden se zcela nečekaně objevil, když odjížděli z nemocnice a další opravdu ani jeden z nich nechtěl.

“Hledá ji celé město. Přece se nepropadla do země.”

Tony kývl, ale Steve věděl, že se neuklidnil. Pár vět ho nedokáže přesvědčit, že je všechno v pořádku a Amanda si jen vyšla na neohlášené nákupy. A přestože ho to štvalo, víc dělat nemohl. Jen ho držet a mlít tyto plané řeči.

“Mavis?” zeptal se, ve snaze odvést Tonyho myšlenky jinam. A povedlo se. Uchechtl se, třas pomalu přestal a znovu se uvolnil.

“Mandy’s Amazing Very Intelligent System, neboli M.A.V.I.S. Je to umělá inteligence, stejně jako Jarvis, jen mnohem jednodušší. Nemá takové schopnosti, jen jí ovládá mobil a počítač. Přepisuje články z internetu do Braillova písma nebo jí je rovnou přečte, na vyzvání vytočí koho chce nebo napíše zprávu. Díky ní může Amanda bez cizí pomoci tvořit prezentace, když jde přednášet na univerzity. Budí ji. Připomíná jí schůzky. Naviguje. A podobné věci.”

Steve chápavě přikývl a pousmál se. Tony se rozpovídal o tom, jak Mavis tvořil, popisoval mu vzor kódu, který musel použít a podobné věci, kterým Steve zase tolik nerozuměl, ale ochotně poslouchal a učil se. Občas se zeptal, co který pojem znamená a Tony se zdál, že ho to opravdu začalo bavit. Posadil se, natočil se k němu jak jen to šlo a rozmáchlými gesty doplňoval svou přednášku.

Odvést Tonyho pozornost jinam splněno na jedničku, mihlo se mu hlavou. A pak Tony najednou zmlkl. Zůstal tupě hledět do zdi a Steve si až teď, když ho viděl tak zblízka, uvědomil, jak strhaně a pohuble opravdu vypadá. Stáhl rty do úzké linky a ztěžka polkl. Nerad ho tak viděl.

“Amanda pro mě udělal hodně. Neumíš si ani představit, z jakých sraček mě vytáhla… Tehdy to nebyl jen alkohol, bylo toho víc. Mnohem víc. Byl jsem na dně…” šeptal a ret se mu roztřásl. Hlas se mu zlomil. “Musím ji najít…”

“Najdeme ji,” slíbil mu. Tony se o něj opřel, schoval tvář a několikrát popotáhl nosem.

“Idiote. Neslibuj něco, co nemůžeš dodržet. Akorát se pak naštvu a vyčtu ti i druhou světovou.”

“V té jsem jen bojoval, nezpůsobil jsem ji.”

Tony se slabě zasmál. Odtáhl se, otřel si oči a nos a unaveně se usmál. “Jsi idiot, víš to?”

“Tvůj idiot,” nadhodil bez rozmyslu a až mu na chvíli zatlo. Tony to naštěstí vzal s klidem, znovu se zasmál.

“To máš pravdu, můj idiot. Nechám si tě. Stejně na tebe mám právo, jsi z části majetek Stark Industries! Ha, vidíš! Mám na tebe právo.”

“Tak to si půjdu raději najít nejbližší ledovec.”

“Héj! Seš drzej, Rogersi!”

“A ty unavený,” usmál se a znovu mu pročísl vlhké vlasy. “Půjdeme si lehnout, voda už je stejně studená.”

“Neusnu,” povzdechl si. “Jsem tak ze všeho na nervy, že neusnu.”

“Tak to je pak dobře, že vím, že v támhletom šuplíku pod umyvadlem máš plno léků. Něco na spaní se mezi tím určitě najde.”

“Budu zítra jako praštěný pytlem.”

“Ale vyspaný.”

“Ale jako praštěný pytlem,” opakoval Tony.

“Ale vyspaný,” opakoval Steve.

“Tohle je jako hrát šachy, když oběma zůstane jenom král. Můžeme po šachovnici skákat do nekonečna a ani jeden nemusí vyhrát. Ale jako praštěný pytlem.”

“Buď to nebo tě donutím vypít teplé mléko s medem,” pohrozil zlehka. Čekal protesty, hlasité stěžování. K ničemu takovému nedošlo, Tony se jen slabě usmál a vylezl z vany.

“Dobře, dobře, vezmu si prášek a půjdu do hajan jako hodné děcko.”

Steve ho následoval ven z vody, osušil se a jen si omotal ručník okolo pasu, jelikož měl čisté oblečení u sebe v bytě. Dohlédl, že si Tony lehl do postele a spolkl prášek na spaní.

“Nemysli si, že jdeš spát k sobě,” varoval ho a zvedl přikrývku. Bez okolků si lehl k němu, objal ho a vtiskl mu polibek do vlasů.

“Dobrou noc.”

“A ať mě blešky štípou celou noc?”

Zavrtěl hlavou, už nic neřekl a zavřel oči. Tony ještě chvíli něco mumlal, ale nakonec usnul uprostřed slova tvrdým, ničím nerušeným spánkem. 

Přeji krásný zbytek dne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Víc vám nepovím, většinu důležitých a snad už posledních informací se dozvíte ve středu a konečně zjistíte, kdo za tím vším je. Pokud to teda napíšu, protože obvykle mám v tuto dobu napsanou celou další kapitolu. Tentokrát nejsem ani v polovině :D
> 
> Btw. knihy u Amandy jsou psané v Braillově písmu, kdyby snad chtěl někdo rejpat, že je přece slepá, tak k čemu knížky :D
> 
> A musím říct, že nejsložitější věc téhle kapitoly bylo vymyslet Mavis. Neprve jsem si hrála se jmény April, Aaron atd., ale na ostatní písmenka mi nic nevycházelo. A nakonec jsem narazila na Mavis!   
> Určitě víte, že Jarvis znamená Just A Rather Very Intelligent System což v překladu znamená něco jako Prostě velmi inteligentní systém. Od toho jsem se odpíchla a po celodenním procházení jmen ze všech koutů světa jsem konečně narazila na Mavis, čili Mandy's Amazing Very Intelligent System. Neboli Mandyin úžasný velmi inteligetní systém. Vidíte, jak na ní Tonymu záleží? I umělou inteligenci jí vytvořil! :D
> 
> Každopádně děkuji za přečtení! A dnešní otázka týdne není vlastně otázka, ale spíš zoufalá prosba. Prosííííím, vysvětlete mi někdo omegaverse a mpreg. Jako, chápu o co jde, ale proč je to tak boží? Děsí mě, kolik povídek se dá na internetu najít a lidi to fakt žerou. Pár jsem jich zkusila. A když jsem zjistila, že v 99% z nich se objeví znásilnění omegy, naprosto mě to znechutilo. A těhotný chlap? I to je snad moc, ne?  
> Nikdy nezapomenu na obrázek, kde Tony klečí polonahý na zemi, samá modřina a šrám a Steve se ho ptá, jestli si už pamatuje, komu patří. Jako WTF?!  
> Prosím, žádám o vysvětlení! 


	28. Tohle vás asi nepotěší

Přeji všem krásný den! Bohužel, to čím jsem vyhrožovala už pár týdnů je tady. Asi jsem se totálně vyčerpala a potřebuju si vzít pauzu od psaní. Nevím, jestli na týden nebo na měsíc, to asi ukáže čas. Jsem teď sice ve stavu, kdy mám dojem, že je celý příběh na houby a že bych ho měla smazat a zalézt pod zem, no rozhodně se ke psaní vrátím, nehodlám to vzdát.   
Mějte se mnou, prosím, trpělivost! Zatím se loučím a snad se zase brzy uvidíme.


	29. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahojky!
> 
> Ano, ano,jsem to já. Neumřela jsem a jak jsem slíbila, přicházím znovu s další kapitolou. Chtěla bych napřed všem moc poděkovat za podporu! Četla jsem si zprávy od všech, ale neodpovídala jsem, protože jsem opravdu potřebovala vypnout. A dost mi to pomohlo, jak vidíte. Nebudu tedy už moc zdržovat a hurá do čtení!

Steve byl na patře sám. Natasha s Clintem se stále snažili rozpovídat Ruby, Bruce pracoval v laboratoři a Tony odmítl opustit ložnici. Měl pravdu. Když se před hodinou probudil, byl opravdu jako praštěný pytlem. Reagoval zpomaleně, neudržel pozornost a znovu a znovu upadal do podřimování. Jarvis Steva ujistil, že je v pořádku a jen potřebuje čas a kofein. Nechal mu hrnek s kávou na nočním stolku a dopřál mu klid.

Výtah se zastavil v patře a Steve zavřel skicák. Chvíli jen mlčky sledoval policisty Nowaka a Coopera, vyšli ze dveří a zvědavě se rozhlíželi. Cooper obdivně hvízdl, Nowak ho udeřil loktem do žeber.

"Dobrý den," usmál se Steve konečně a došel k nim. Potřásl si s nimi rukou, přivítali se a Steve je pozval dál k pohovce.

"Proč jste přišli? Něco nového?"

"Potřebujeme výpověď pana Starka," řekl Nowak a v jedné ruce se mu objevil notes, v druhé diktafon. "Je doma?"

“Mám ho zavolat, kapitáne Rogersi?” zeptal se Jarvis. Steve se tiše uchechtl, oba policisté sebou poplašeně trhli a obezřetně se rozhlédli. Cooper dokonce sáhl po zbrani. Steve souhlasil a nechal práci na Jarvisovi.

“Co to bylo?” zajímal se Cooper, oči stále upřené do prostoru. Dřív, než stihl odpovědět, Jarvis promluvil znovu:

“Jmenuji se Jarvis, pane. Jsem umělá inteligence vytvořená panem Starkem a řídím celou věž.”

“No teda, robotický sluha!” zvolal Cooper nadšeně. “To je mazaný!” Vysloužil si tímto projevem další ránu loktem do žeber, Steve skrýval smích.

“Kapitáne Rogersi, on o mě řekl, že jsem sluha… Snaží se mě ten muž urazit?”

“Jsem si jistý, že ne, Jarvisi,” uklidnil ho. Cooper zrudl až po špičky uší.

“Sa-samozřejmě, že ne, pane… ehm…”

“Jarvis, pane.”

“Pane Jarvisi. Nesnažím se vás urazit, to ani v nejmenším.”

“To rád slyším.”

Rozhovor dál nepokračoval, Tony vystoupil z výtahu a s povzdechem vykročil k nim. Policisté se okamžitě postavili a chtěli se s ním přivítat, ale Tony je odmávl.

“Ruce nepodávám,” zamumlal. Zmizel v kuchyni, nalil si další hrnek kávy a okamžitě se napil. Dlaní si přejel po tváři. “Jste tu osobně, takže jste mi buď přišli říct, že jste ji našli mrtvou nebo po mě něco chcete.”

Mluvil zdánlivě klidně, v hlase ani náznak emocí. Výraz ve tváři prázdný. Očekával nejhorší.

“To druhé, pane Starku,” uklidnil ho Nowak. “Zatím jsme je nenašli. Máme hlídky po celém městě, dopraváci prohledávají každé auto, které opouští New York, pouliční hlídky se snaží zjistit cokoliv o Bennettovi. Pracujeme na tom.”

“Tak co chcete?”

“Vaši výpověď. Podívali jsme se do několika složek a víme, že se s doktorkou Griffinovou důvěrně znáte. Zúčastnil jste se soudního procesu, vypovídal jste. Včera vám volala. Potřebujeme to s vámi sepsat. Papírování, chápejte,” usmál se Nowak nenadšeně. Tony ho sledoval, znovu se napil a přikývl. Posadil se k nim, opřel se a palcem a ukazovákem si stiskl kořen nosu.

“Tak spusťte.”

“Můžeme si to nahrát?” zeptal se Cooper. “Chápejte, bude to jednodušší. Pak to na stanici sepíšeme a jen za vámi někoho pošleme, abyste to podepsal. Nechtěli jsme vás tahat na stanici osobně, nechtěnou pozornost jistě nechcete.”

“Jak ohleduplné,” ucedil a kývl. “Jasně, nahrajte si to.”

Nowak kývl, otočil diktafon v ruce a ještě se zarazil. Věnoval Stevovi zvědavý pohled, Tony si toho všiml. Mávl rukou.

“Steve tu může klidně zůstat.”

“Vaše rozhodnutí,” souhlasil Nowak a stiskl tlačítko. Uvedl datum a čas, jména všech přítomných a důvod rozhovoru. Tony se svezl po pohovce níž, hlavu se opíral o zadní opěrku a dlaní si zakrýval oči před světlem. Steve se posadil vedle něj a jen vše mlčky pozoroval.

“Začněme od začátku,” vyzval ho Cooper. “Povězte nám, odkud se s doktorkou Griffinovou znáte. Chcete vyprávět sám nebo se máme ptát?”

“Ptejte se.” Zamával znovu rukou neurčitě ve vzduchu. Policisté ani brvou nehnuli, Nowak otevřel blok a spustil salvu otázek. Tony na každou odpovídal stručně, ale sdělil jim vše podstatné. Navzdory jeho stavu se mu dařilo držet pozornost a když vypil poslední doušek kávy, bylo mu lépe. Soustředil se, přestal se schovávat a udržoval střídavě s oběma policisty oční kontakt.

Postupovali systematicky a sehraně. Nowak se ptal, Cooper si občas něco zapsal, jinak pozoroval Tonyho reakce. Sledoval jeho tvář a řeč těla, ale sám si udržoval pokerový výraz.

“Co víte o Brianu Bennettovi?”

“Je to kretén,” odvětil Tony okamžitě. “Neznám se s ním, před soudem jsem ho viděl jen párkrát. Amanda říkala, že jí nikdy předtím neublížil, ale vždycky byl takový divný. Přehnaně ochranářský, majetnický. Žárlivý. Držel ji zkrátka a- Musíte tak- Musí tak zírat?” Pokynul hlavou ke Cooperovi. “Musíte tak zírat? Vždycky to dělá? Leze mi to krkem.”

Cooper se narovnal, vyměnil si s Nowakem nicneříkající pohled.

“Zkoumá, jestli nelžeš nebo něco neskrýváš,” řekl Steve jen tak mimochodem, oba policisté k němu vzhlédli. Tony se zasmál, chápavě přikývl a naznačil Nowakovi, aby pokračoval. Chvíli listoval poznámkami, něco si mumlal a nakonec notes odložil.

“Po tom útoku, byli jste stále v kontaktu?”

“Dlouho ne,” zavrtěl Tony hlavou. “Sesypala se. Musela se naučit znovu žít bez zraku. Vím, že na dlouho přišla o licenci, dokud se pořádně nesebrala. Přišla o dítě. Chápejte, to člověkem dost zamává.”

Steve se napjal a zprudka natáhl vzduch do plic, šokovaně se na Tonyho podíval. Pohled mu nechápavě opětoval, než mu to došlo.

“Jo aha, tos nevěděl. Byla těhotná, když ji ten kretén napadl…”

“A za to dostal jen deset let?”

“V té době byly jiné zákony,” vysvětlil Cooper. “Smrt plodu se nebrala přímo za vraždu. Dnes by dostal doživotí, ale pár let zpátky tomu bylo jinak.”

“Měl dostat křeslo,” ucedil Tony nevrle. Překvapivě s ním Cooper souhlasil. Něco si přečetl v poznámkám a perem ukázal na Steva. “Vy se s doktorkou znáte?”

“Potkali jsme se třikrát,” pokrčil rameny. “Neřekl bych, že ji znám.”

“Takže jste o ní tehdy dlouho nevěděl,” navázal Nowak a pokýval hlavou.

“Proč vás zajímá zrovna tohle? Máte ji najít, ne sepsat její životopis.”

“Snažíme se vyplnil prázdná místa. Nepodařilo se nám najít nikoho z rodiny, jste náš jediný zdroj informací.”

“Nemá rodinu,” zavrtěl Tony hlavou. “O matku přišla, když byla malá, otec zemřel krátce po její promoci. Prarodiče jsou taky po smrti. Má ale sestru, pokud vím… No, dlouho jsem o ní nic neslyšel, Mandy říkala něco o tom, že se dost chytly. Ale to bude už pěkných pár let.”

“Víte, jak se jmenuje?”

“Ehm…” Tony se zamračil a usilovně přemýšlel. Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne, nevím. Nepamatuju se.”

“Dobře. Tak se přesuneme do současnosti. Víme, že si nedávno vyřídila soudní zákaz přiblížení a hádám, že ti dva muži u ní v bytě byla ochranka. Je to tak?”

“Jo. Briana měli pustit, byla vyděšená k smrti. Než ho odvedli ze soudní síně, slíbil… Slíbil jí, že ji dorazí, až se dostane ven.”

V místnosti se na chvíli rozhostilo ticho. Cooper si psal a Steve jen zíral před sebe. V životě Briana Bennetta neviděl, ale zatoužil po tom vymlátit mu zuby. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil.

Nowak prošel s Tonym včerejší den téměř minutu po minutě, Tony stále trpělivě odpovídal a poskytl veškeré informace. Řekl mu i o Patricovi a Adamovi, zkrátka o všem, co by se jim mohlo hodit.

Výslech trval téměř dvě hodiny a když skončili, všichni si úlevně oddechli. Tony si odešel pro další hrnek kávy, policisté si procházeli poznámky a ujišťovali se, že jim nic nechybí. Nowak ještě požádal Tonyho o číslo mobilního telefonu a slíbil mu, že jakmile něco zjistí, zavolá mu.

“Víte, že jste na zdějších stanicích tak trochu legenda?” zubil se Cooper, když je vyprovázeli k výtahu. Tony nechápavě nakrčil obočí.

“No fakt, hlavně mezi dopraváky. Teda, spíš fantom, než legenda. Moc dobře vědí, že když se okolo nich prožene auto s espézetkou STARK, nemá smysl se za ním hnát. Zato si vás rádi vyhmátnou na parkování. Je to jako plnění bobříků, předhánějí se v tom, kdo vám dá více pokut. Na jedné stanici jsem dokonce viděl, že mají nakreslenou tabulku a za každou pokutu si nalepí hvězdičku.”

Tony se rozesmál a Steve mu věnoval nesouhlasný pohled.

Rozloučili se, policisté odešli a Tony se hlavou opřel Stevovi o rameno. Dlouze si povzdechl. “Tak tohle bylo dlouhý.”

“Už je to za tebou,” pousmál se a pročísl mu vlasy. Tony se přitulil.

“Teď si na poldu budu muset zahrát já.”

Oba se mlčky podívali k podlaze, jako by snad byli schopni prohlédnout skrz tolik pater až do podzemí, kde drželi Ruby. Steve sebou mírně trhl.

“Uvědomuješ si, že jsi měl v domě dva policajty, zatímco dole nezákonně vězníš děvče?”

“Ježíš!” Tony si promnul obličej dlaní. “Za to by bylo víc než pokuta za parkování.”

“Pár let ve vězení určitě.”

“Výborně, je ze mě kriminálník. Měl bych jít do důchodu, Steve. Koupím si vinici v Itálii a zašiju se tam. Naložím se do vína, budu jíst sýry a už mě nikdo nikdy neuvidí.”

Steve se uchechtl, jednou rukou ho k sobě přivinul a vtiskl mu polibek do vlasů. Tony se uvolnil, obtočil mu ruce okolo pasu, tvář si schoval do ohbí jeho krku a jen se ho mlčky držel.

“Nechce se mi.”

“Já vím.”

“Nemůžu se na ni ani podívat. Vždycky, když ji vidím… Když vidím ty jizvy... Nemůžu…” Hlas měl slabý, zlomený. Steve ho jen stiskl silněji, nemohl pro něj teď nic jiného udělat.

“Brzy to skončí, _mon ange_. Určitě ano.”

Přikývl. Vzal do prstů řetízek Stevových psích známek vzadu na jeho krku a tahal vzhůru, dokud nevykoukly zpoza trička. Steve polkl, když se mu řetízek zlehka zařízl do kůže.

“Půjčíš mi je?” zeptal se nadějně. “To víš, jen tak. Pro štěstí.”

Souhlasil. Sklonil se, aby mu je mohl Tony přetáhnout přes hlavu. Schoval je do kapsy, zhluboka se nadechl a přikývl.

“Tak jo. Jdeme,” rozhodl, otočil se k výtahu a nechali se odvézt dolů.

Tony měl pocit déjà vu. Znovu si strkal do ucha komunikační zařízení a Natasha mu opakovala stejná slova, jako včera večer. Clint si unaveně mnul oči.

“Nemyslím si, že budeš mít problém z ní něco dostat. Ona chce mluvit,” ujistil ho a vzhlédl k němu. “Jen ne s námi.”

“Okej,” kývl, zamnul si ruce a rychle je schoval do kapes. Třásly se. Třásla se mu i kolena. “Tak jdeme na to.”

Hodil svůj mobil Stevovi, aby ho uvnitř nic nerušilo. Vyšel na chodbu, otevřel dveře od výslechové místnosti a než vešel, stiskl v dlani Stevovy psí známky. Snad mu štěstí fakt přinesou. 

Ruby okamžitě vzhlédla a než se stihl sesunout na židli naproti ní, na tváři jí už pohrával široký úsměv. Přinutil se neuhnout pohledem, lokty se opřel do stůl a bradu si položil do dlaně. Prohlédl si ji, prsty zagestikuloval k její tváři.

“Tehdy v tom obchoďáku byl ještě rovný.”

"Natasha má dobrou ránu," uznala a na okamžik zašilhala na vlastní nos. Tony kývl. Mlčel, díval se na ni a namlouval si, že se snažil si ji přečíst. Ve skutečnosti nevěděl, co říct. V krku měl knedlík a v hlavě mu hučelo, no žádná smysluplná slova ho nenapadala. Snad jen omluva. Plno omluv.

Prsty se jí rozběhly po stole jak jen jí to pouta dovolila. Tony shlédl, zamračeně její ruce pozoroval. Ten prstoklad poznával. Neseděl u klavíru už několik let, ale tohle se nezapomínalo. Jeho vlastní prsty několikrát udeřily do stolu, kopírující její pohyby.

"Učil jste mě to, vzpomínáte? Kvůli horku nám zavřeli školu a _madre_ neměla na výběr, musela mě vzít k vám domů. Vzbudil jste se až odpoledne, našel mě sedět pod klavírem. _Madre_ říkala, že musím být zticha a schovávat se, nevěděl jste, že tam jsem a ona nechtěla mít problémy. Neměla. Nevadilo vám to. Zalezl jste ke mně, rozdělil se o pytlík brambůrků, mluvil se mnou. A pak jste mě naučil tohle."

Znovu začala prsty ťukat do stolu jako do neviditelné klaviatury. Tony si už vzpomínal. Měl ve zvyku podobné vzpomínky potlačovat a když daná osoba z jeho života zmizela, zapomněl na ni úplně. Ale když mu to Ruby připomněla, když hrála neslyšitelnou melodii na neexistující klavír, vše se mu vybavilo. Pootočil hlavu, aby schoval do dlaně i ústa. Aby nemluvil. Mlčky ji sledoval a čekal. Měla toho na srdci hodně. Přestala hrát, propletla prsty a pousmála se.

“Měla vás ráda, víte? _Mi madre._ Měla vás moc ráda. Bylo to divné, každý dospělák, kterého jsem kdy slyšela o vás mluvit, říkal nehezké věci, ale _madre_ nikdy. Choval jste se k ní hezky, když se zmínila, že máme se školou výlet, dal jste jí peníze navíc, abych mohla jet. Povídala mi o vás hodně. Řekla mi, jak ve skutečnosti osamělý jste a že to, co předvádíte světu, je jen divadlo. Mluvila o vás pořád, až mi to lezlo krkem. Myslím, že do vás byla trochu blázen,” zasmála se.

Tony se nesmál. Vzpomínky se mu vracely, pamatoval si, že Angela se k němu vždy choval mile. Ne zdvořile z donucení, ale mile. Když se v domě potkali, zastavila se a zeptala se ho, jaký má den a jestli něco nepotřebuje. Několikrát mu nechala v kuchyni dózu se sušenkami. Zanevřel na ni, když zjistil, že to ona donáší a vyhodil ji bez zaváhání. V tu chvíli viděl její pozornost a ochotu jen jako způsob, jak z něj něco dostat. Zuřil.

“Byla práskač, Ruby,” připomněl jí. Přikývla.

“Nechtěla, ale neměla na výběr. Vyhrožovali jí deportací. Víte, jak je lehké zahnat přistěhovalce do kouta? Hrozně lehké. Ještě k tomu když má dítě.”

Tony kývl. Tiše si povzdechl, dlaněmi si promnul obličej a znovu se na ni zkoumavě zadíval.

“Našli jste Dana?” zajímala se. Tony znovu přikývl.

“Na dně řeky.”

“Já vím,” povzdechla si. ”Začal se vzpouzet.”

“Tak ho odpravili?” podivil se.

“Hmm… Udělali s Danem chybu. Sebrali ho jako puberťáka, vzpíral se celou dobu.”

“Chybu…?” opakoval Tony hloupě. Ruby mu věnovala nicneříkající pohled, Natasha byla naštěstí pohotovější.

_“Děti se ovládají snadněji, Tony. Čím starší, tím více už mají vlastní hlavu a odmítají poslouchat. Malé děti musíš na druhou stranu vychovat. Nejlepší věk je mezi devíti a dvanácti.”_

Nejlepší věk… Tony se zhnuseně podíval na zrcadlo a moc dobře věděl, že ho Nat vidí.

“Promlouvají k vám hlasy, pane Starku?” zažertovala Ruby a naklonila se k němu. “To je vážné. Měl byste uvažovat o návštěvě psychiatričky.”

“Řekni mi o Danielovi,” vybídl ji. Ruby pokrčila rameny, znovu se opřela do židle.

“Co s ním? Byl jako my, občas i poslouchal, jindy zase ne. Měl na starosti Bannera a Pottsovou. A Bartona, ale toho jsem dostala já, jak víte.”

“Spíš to vypadá, že on dostal tebe.”

Ruby se na něj zazubila a přikývla.

“Až teď přestal poslouchat?”

“Jo. Úplně. Řekl, že s tím končí a už to nechce dělat. Tak se ho zbavili.”

“Kdo?”

“Oni. Neznám je, pane Starku. Jsou to jiní než ti, co nás unesli a úplně jiní než ti, co nás cvičili. Předávali si nás jako horký brambor.”

“Vás?”

_“Tony, drž se plánu. Potřebujeme vědět, kdo stojí za tímhle vším. Na podobné řeči bude čas později.”_

Dej mi pokoj, Nat, napadlo ho a úplně její slova ignoroval. Tělem mu koloval vztek a s každým dalším slovem, které Ruby vypustila z pusy, jen narůstal. Nezlobil se na ni, ale na ty sráče, kteří za to všechno mohli. Musí je najít. Určitě je bude muset najít.

“Mě, Dana a pár dalších. Od vás tam byla ještě jedna holka, dorazila přede mnou. Bylo jí patnáct, zbavili se jí dost brzy. Neposlouchala více než Dan.”

“Bylo vás tam víc?”

“Nikdy jsem nezjistila, co je to za lidi, pane Starku. Napadlo mě, jestli třeba nešlo i o nějaký obchod s bílým masem… Lidi přicházeli a odcházeli, děcka i dospělí. Ne všichni od vás. Nevím. Teď je to už jedno.”

Mávla rukou, až pouta zarachotila. Tonymu to jedno nebylo.

“Mrzí mě to, Ruby,” hlesl a promnul si dlaní tvář. Musel to říct, musel se omluvit. Z očividných sobeckých důvodů, aby alespoň trochu ulevil vlastnímu svědomí. Když se na ni znovu podíval, zírala mu bez mrknutí do očí.

“Nevěděl jste to.”

“Ale kdybych věděl… Mohl jsem… “

“Mohl jste to změnit?” slabě se zasmála. “Pane Starku… Svět se kvůli vám přece nepřestane točit, jen musíte být připravený na následky. Ale vy jste se na ně připravit nemohl, protože jste nevěděl.”

“Jo, to máš pra-”

Čas se zastavil. Tony mlčky hleděl do stolu, mozek mu pracoval příliš pomalu. A když mu konečně došel význam jejích slov, když konečně pochopil, co to vlastně řekla, zastavil se mu i tep. Vyskočil na nohy. Jeho židle nebyla přišroubovaná k zemi. Odletěla a převrátila se na zem s hlasitým třísknutím, které se prázdnou místností nepříjemně rozléhalo.

“Cos to řekla?” Sotva slyšel sám sebe. Její pohled se vyprázdnil. Upřela oči do zdi za ním a když promluvila, zněla opět jako robot.

“Ruby Lopézová, agent 981012.”

“Ne, ne, ne!” křičel na ni “Odkud to znáš. Kde jsi tu větu, kurva, slyšela?!”

“Ruby Lopézová, agent 981012.”

Tony vyběhl z místnosti, jako by mu za patami hořelo.

Steve si kousal nehet na palci. Opíral se bokem o stůl, oči přišpendlené na Tonym a Ruby. Bezmyšlenkovitě v ruce svíral jeho mobil a naštěstí povolil vždy dřív, než se mu stihl rozsypat v dlani. Pozoroval je, všichni pečlivě poslouchali každé jejich slovo a čekali, až se Tony zeptá na něco, co potřebují vědět, nebo až Ruby uklouzne. Zatím se tak nestalo. Mluvili o minulosti, o tom, co se Ruby a Angele stalo. Stevovi se z toho svíraly vnitřnosti.

Brnění mobilu v dlani ho překvapilo, trhl sebou a kus nehtu mu tak zůstal v zubech. Zatrhl si ho až do masa. Tiše zaklel, nehet vyplivl a zamyšleně shlédl na svítící obrazovku. Poznal číslo detektiva Nowaka.

“Klidně si to vyřiď,” mávl na něj nezaujatě Clint. Steve otevřel ústa, aby řekl, že to není pro něj, no neudělal to. Odešel až do zadního rohu místnosti a hovor přijal.

“Rogers.”

“Nowak. Myslel jsem, že volám Starkovi. Špatné číslo?”

“Ne, mám jeho mobil,” pousmál se.

“Jo tak. Může teď k telefonu? Máme posun v případu.”

“Nemůže. Můžu mu to potom vzkázat, pokud souhlasíte.”

Nowak chvíli mlčel, Steve slyšel jen jeho klidný pravidelný dech. Nakonec souhlasně zamručel. “Proč ne. Našli jsme Bennetta.”

“Řekl vám, co je s Amandou?” zeptal se okamžitě a nedokázal zakrýt naději v hlase. Znovu ticho, tentokrát kratší.

“Ne. Našli jsme ho v jednom opuštěném domě, slízají se tam smažky. Už pět dní tam ležel s jehlou v žíle. Je mrtvý, předávkoval se. Nemohl být do únosu doktorky Griffinové nijak zapletený.”

Steve byl zticha. Přemýšlel o jeho slovech a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Tony vyletěl ze židle Otočil se. Pohled v Tonyho tváři byl jasným důkazem toho, že se něco stalo. Ruby konečně něco řekla.

“Musím končit. Díky za zavolání,” zamumlal nepřítomně a dřív, než stihl Nowak říct cokoliv dalšího, zavěsil.

“Co se stalo? Co řekla?” vyzvídal okamžitě. Natasha vrtěla vehementně hlavou.

“J-já nevím!” zakoktala, i ona vyvedená z míry. “Řekla nějakou blbost o tom, že se svět nepřestane točit a Tony okamžitě vyletěl. Jarvisi, přehraj nám to.”

Video na obrazovce se okamžitě vrátilo o několik okamžiků zpátky. Steve se pozorně díval, pozorně poslouchal a nic z toho mu nedávalo smysl. Neměli na vybranou, pokud to chtěli pochopit, museli se zeptat Tonyho. Vyšel z místnosti a následoval ho.

Snad poprvé v životě Steve nevěděl, co má na misi dělat. Tohle nebyla teroristická organizace, armáda z vesmíru ani šílený vědec. S těmi se uměl poprat, jak doslova, tak obrazně řečeno. Tohle byla žena. Steve nepatřil mezi lidi, kteří si mysleli, že jsou ženy slabé, to rozhodně ne. Ale když se díval na doktorku Amandu Griffinovou, která seděla několik metrů před nimi na lavičce, choulila se v dlouhém kabátu a krmila holuby, nemohl si pomoct. Byla slabá, byla slepá a on stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že to ona stála za tím vším.

Jarvis jim dal vědět před necelou hodinou, že se konečně objevila na kamerách. Tentokrát se nekonala žádná rychlá příprava, nehnali se do quinjetu, aby mohli odletět. Ne. Pokoj v tu chvíli okamžitě ztichl a veškeré pohledy se upřely na Tonyho. Čekali na _jeho_ rozkazy.

“Tak fajn,” zamumlal si pro sebe a vstal. Mračil se, ruce schovával v kapsách a celý jeho postoj byl ztuhlý. Neřekl nic, jen se podíval na Steva a to stačilo. Šel s ním. Ostatní měli zatím za úkol zmobilizovat SHIELD. Tony byl dlouho proti, ale nakonec ho přesvědčili. Amandě se nějak podařilo dostat Ruby dovnitř a zinscenovala útoky na všechny členy Avengers. Fury si s ní bude chtít promluvit. A navíc, co potom s ní? Nemohli ji dát do cely k Ruby a držet je tam až do konce jejich dní. Potřebovali oficiální záštitu Ústavy spojených států. Měly právo na řádné jednání a soud, obě dvě.

Amanda hodila na zem další kousek chleba a holubi se okamžitě sletěli. Prali se mezi sebou, každý si chtěl kousek utrhnout pro sebe. Když se spolu s Tonym přiblížili, holubi odletěli a Amanda k nim obrátila tvář. Vypadala jinak. Nebo ji Steve konečně viděl takovou, jaká doopravdy byla. Tvář jí brázdily vrásky, jako by za poslední dny zestárla o pět let. Pohled měla tvrdý, zlý a ruce a krk samou stařeckou skvrnu. Měla je i předtím? Nevěděl, nemohl si vzpomenout. Mlčky si ji prohlížel, bylo to, jako kdyby celý svět ztichl. A byli tam jen oni tři, mlčky hledíc jeden na druhého.

“No, tak jsi na to konečně přišel, Tony, co?” promluvila a usmála se. Nebyl to milý úsměv. K milému úsměvu to mělo daleko. Steve viděl, že se vedle něj Tony nepatrně chvěje zlostí. Ale když promluvil, hlas měl klidný. Ledově klidný.

“Přijede si pro tebe SHIELD, odvedou tě na výslech a bůh ví, co s tebou pak udělají.”

Amanda se ani nepohnula, pouze přikývla a hodila na zem další kousek chleba. I ona byla klidná. Celá ta situace byla zvláštní. Tíživá, nepříjemná. Jako ticho před bouří. Steve jen nevěděl, kdo z nich udeří první. Držel se zatím zpátky, připravený zasáhnout.

“Je docela škoda, že jste Ruby chytili tak brzy. Mohli jsme si ještě chvíli pohrát,” usmála se znovu a tentokrát se vztek rozlil i Stevovými žilami.

“Přestaň,” zavrčel Tony. “Nech toho. Buď zticha. Nevím, o co ti, kurva, šlo, ale nevyšlo ti to. Tak se netvař, se máš všechno pod kontrolou.”

“Jak si přeješ.”

Amanda vstala, vysypala obsah papírového sáčku na zem a naklonila hlavu ke straně. Poslouchala auta, parkující kousek od nich. Okamžitě se z nich vyrojili agenti. Steve udělal krok kupředu.

“Pojďte, doktorko,” zamumlal. Vykročila k němu, Steve jí jemně sevřel nadloktí, kdyby ji snad napadlo utíkat, a vedl ji k autům. V jednu chvíli klopýtla, pevně se ho chytila a natiskla se na něj. Nikdy dřív mu nebyl cizí dotyk tak nepříjemný. Vzhlédla k němu a dřív, než se stihl odtáhnout, ho poplácala po tváři. Dlaň měla zpocenou a studenou jako led.

“Ubohý chlapče, je tě taková škoda” povzdechla si dlouze a palcem mu přejela po bradě. Celý se naježil, trhl hlavou a odtáhl ji od sebe, aby se ho nedotýkala. Bylo mu z toho špatně.

Co nejrychleji ji předal agentům, kteří ji naložili do auta. Když nasedala, schovala si dlaně do podpaží. Třásla se a drkotala zuby. Nebylo takové chladno a Steve si rychle domyslel, že navzdory svému klidnému postoji, byla nervózní. Možná se bála. Nedokázal se přimět k tomu litovat ji. Rukávem mikiny si otřel tvář, spolu s Tonym nastoupil do jiného auta k Natashe a ostatním a všichni jeli do základny SHIELDu.

Tony vystoupil z výtahu jako první a rovnou zamířil k baru, zatímco ostatní se roztrousili po místnosti. Steve zmizel v kuchyni a zbytek týmu zabral pohovku. Tony k nim stál zády, obrátil do sebe první skleničku a rovnou si nalil další. Z Amandy toho moc nedostali. Sotva jeden z agentů začal výslech, sesypala se a skončila v péči zdravotníků.

“Takže… věříme tomu, že je po všem?” ozval se Clint. Tony pokrčil rameny, znovu se napil a přešel k nim. Nechtěl teď nic z toho řešit, kurva, tak moc nechtěl. Chtěl jen sednout na letadlo a zmizet. A měl to i v plánu.

“Proč ne? Amandu má SHIELD, Ruby máme my, Daniel je mrtvý a o dalších lidech nevíme.”

Natasha se netvářila přesvědčeně, ale nic neřekla a to Tonymu stačilo. Odstavte mozek a tělo se přestane hýbat. Amanda byla ze hry a její posluhovači neměli nejmenší důvod nadále skákat jak ona píská.

“Nezjistili jsme, co hnije v SHIELDu,” připomněl Bruce.

“Proto pořád zůstáváte tady. Na SHIELD ještě mrkneme, ale ne teď. Teď toho mám tak akorát plnou prdel. Ožeru se a na týden zalezu do díry. Ale nejdříve stáhnu zpátky Pepper. A Happyho. A Rhodese,” vyjmenovával si spíše pro sebe. Steve si za jeho zády nespokojeně odkašlal, no Tony se rozhodl v zájmu vlastního i jeho zdraví to ignorovat.

“A musíme něco udělat s Ruby. Tak co, předáme ji SHIELDu nebo ji prodáme do cirkusu?” pokusil se o vtip. Steve znovu nesouhlasil. Tony zavrčel a prudce se otočil, připraven mu tu jeho zasranou správňáckost pořádně vytmavit.

Sklenice s podivně narůžovělou vodou se roztříštila o podlahu a Tony měl dojem, že se vše zpomalilo. Vzhlédl od mokrých střepů až bolestně pomalu a v uších mu zněl nepříjemně vlhký kašel. Jako první viděl krev stékající mezi Stevovými prsty. Další kašel. Jeho bílá a zpocená tvář zkroucená v bolestné grimase. Než se stihl kdokoliv pohnout, voják klesl na kolena mezi střepy. Znovu se rozkašlal, krvavými dlaněmi se opřel o podlahu a začal zvracet. Po světlé zemi se rozprsklo něco, co vypadalo jako moc řídká mletá káva.

Jako první se vzpamatoval Bruce. Vyskočil na nohy, hnal se k němu a cestou křičel na Jarvise, aby zavolal sanitku.

Tony nebyl sto se pohnout. Stál na místě, vyděšeně vše pozoroval a v hlavě mu zněla slova, která ten den zaslechl a až doteď mu nedávala smysl.

_Ubohý chlapče, je tě taková škoda._

(Btw. když jsem viděla tenhle obrázek, moje první myšlenka byla: Ok, challenge accepted. Protože... Steve jako hasič? Yes, please.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upřímně, neměla jsem se ráda za to, že jsem si musela vzít pauzu zrovna před touto kapitolou xD Tak dlouho jsem vás natahovala jako kšandy.
> 
> Co se týče toho, co říkal Cooper ohledně smrti plodu. Neznám dokonale Americké zákony, ale vím, že v některých státech USA se plod nepovažuje za dítě a zaviní-li tedy někdo jeho smrt, nepovažuje se to za trestný čin. New York mezi tyto státy zrovna nepatří, alespoň pokud vím, ale já si to holt trochu upravila.
> 
> Steve zvracel něco, co vypadalo jako lógr z kafe. Tuhle informaci si zapamatujte, protože vám to může jednou zachránit život. Když zvracíte krev, vypadá to přesně takhle a může to znamenat, že máte vnitřní krvácení někde v trávicím traktu. 
> 
> Otázka týdne je docela očividná. Kdo podezíral, že v tom má prsty Mandy? Přiznejte se ^^
> 
> Uznávám, že vám spousta věcí zatím asi nedává smysl, ale nebojte, vše vysvětlím v příštích kapitolách.
> 
> Další kapitola bude tradičně zase ve středu. Budu se na vás těšit! Zanechte mi dole komentář, pokud chcete, mějte se krásně a moc kvůli Stevovi neplačte!


	30. 28.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přeji krásné ráno/odpoledne/večer/noc. Jak se vám daří? Teď budu znít jako otravný dospělák, ale kolik vy, školou povinní, ještě máte prázdnin? XD 
> 
> Dnešní kapitola, well... Pravděpodobně ji na vás jen hodím a nic jiného neřeknu. Mám v plánu delší doslov po poslední kapitole, takže nemá cenu teď něco vysvětlovat. 
> 
> Užijte si čtení, moc neplačte a budu vděčná za komentář i hodnocení!

Když tak Tony procházel poloprázdnými chodbami nemocnice, všiml si cedule, kterou vždy spolehlivě přehlížel. Vždy, když před tolika lety přišel za Amandou nebo za Happym a několikrát za Rhodesem, vždy dělal, že tu ceduli s nápisem KAPLE nevidí. Dnes ji viděl, zastavil se u ní a dlouho pozoroval zavřené lítací dveře.

Procházel chodbami už dlouho. Měl spočítané všechny schody na každém schodišti, věděl umístění všech pítek na vodu a dokonce zabloudil i na novorozenecké oddělení. Mohl tak vidět, že ho obývá sedm nověnarozených rezidentů. Sestra ho ani nehnala pryč, jen na něj kývla hlavou a připomněla mu, aby byl potichu. Byl. Chvíli jen stál a skrz sklo pozoroval ty malé spící uzlíčky. Většina byla ještě pomačkaná a nafialovělá ve tváři, jak se mermomocí drali na svět. Byl tam klid a Tony chvíli jen stál a snažil se nepřemýšlet.

Normálně by byl teď u Stevovy postele a sledoval jeho nehybnou tvář, ale Natasha ho vyhodila. Poslala ho se umýt, převléct, najíst se a vyspat. Nedal se lehce, ale únava na něj tvrdě doléhala a nakonec jí a Clintovi nedělalo vůbec problém dostrkat ho do jednoho prázdného pokoje o patro níž, který jim primář dovolil použít.

“Kdyby se probral, budeš první, kdo se to dozví,” ujistil ho Clint, než zabouchl dveře. Tou chvílí už Tony fungoval na autopilota. Umyl se, oblékl a podařilo se mu usnout. Jen na dvě hodiny, ale i to mu po téměř probdělých čtyřech dnech prospělo. A jakmile si vytřel zbytky spánku z očí a vypil odporné kafe z automatu, dal se do chůze. A tak skončil tady. U nemocniční kaple.

Dřív, než se stihl zarazit, než se jeho cynické a vysoce ateistické já stihlo ozvat, seděl na nepohodlné tvrdé lavici v druhé řadě. Uvnitř bylo šero, jediné světlo vycházelo zpoza oltáře, okna schovaná za tlustnými závěsy. Mlčky pozoroval ukřižovaného Krista a zhluboka dýchal. Ruce sepjal v klíně, jako v modlitbě.

“Já vím, že jsme nikdy nebyli zrovna kámoši,” zamumlal a vlastní hlas mu připadal cizí. Moc slabý, moc zlomený. A přesně tak se cítil. Předklonil se, hlavou se opřel o lavici před sebou a dlouze vydechl. Prsty sepjal pevněji. “Neber mi ho,” zaprosil. “Prosím tě, neber mi ho. Nechci o něj přijít- Nemůžu- Já nemů-”

Zmlkl. Hlas se mu zlomil a začaly se z něj linout vzlyky. Ani se nesnažil je zarazit. Tvář schoval do dlaní, slzy mu stékaly mezi prsty a ramena se mu třásla. Plakal. Po tak dlouhé době si to konečně dovolil a nebyl k utišení.

Rhodeyho si všiml, až když mu položil ruku na rameno. Trhl sebou, vzhlédl a jen na sebe okamžik mlčky hleděli, než Tony spustil nanovo. Rhodey nic neřekl. Pevně ho objal. Tony brečel jako malé dítě, vzlyky jím otřásaly a zajíkal se. Rhodey neřekl ani slovo. Až když se Tony uklidnil, mu přejel dlaní po zádech nahoru a dolů a zamumlal: “Ty máš už dost, Tony.”

Tony se uchechtl. Protřel si oči a dal se pokud možno dohromady. Ne, že by mu bylo lépe. Rozbolela ho hlava a ty dvě hodiny spánku, jako by se ani nestaly. Byli zticha. Oba ztraceni ve vlastní hlavě. Rhodey promluvil jako první a Tony nad jeho slovy zavřel oči a potlačil zaskučení.

“Proč jsi mi nic neřekl? O tobě a… kapitánovi.”

“Rhodey, nech toho.”

“Nenadávám ti!” ujistil ho okamžitě. “Jen jsem zvědavej, chápej. Tohle se ještě nikdy nestalo. Tak proč? Myslel sis, že… co? Že to nepochopím?”

Tony trhl neurčitě rameny a Rhodey si povzdechl.

“Nereagoval jsi zrovna nejlépe, když o nás psali v novinách.” Svezl se po lavici níž, koleny vrazil do té před nimi a opřel si hlavu. Neučitě hleděl do stropu.

“Protože to byly sra-blbosti,” opravil se okamžitě a kajícně se zahleděl k oltáři, než zase pokračoval: “Myslel jsem si, že jsi buď zase udělal nějakou hovadinu nebo že tě chce někdo dostat do problémů, ok?”

“A přitom jsem se jen na stará kolena rozhodl, že budu šukat chlapy.”

“Hm, ale v tomhle nejde jen o sex, co?”

Tony neodpověděl, oči nadále zafixované na stropě. Několikrát pevně stiskl čelisti k sobě a snažil se ignorovat bolest v hrudníku. Ne, v tomhle nešlo jen o sex.

“Nevadí mi to, ok?” promluvil Rhodey znovu. “Je to nezvyk, ale jestli jsi spokojený, tak pak fajn. Nehodlám tě kvůli tomu zavrhnout, jestli tě tohle třeba napadlo.”

“Fakt, jo?”

“Jasně, idiote,” obrátil oči ke stropu. “Bude asi divné vás spolu vidět, ale zvyknu si.”

“Pokud se probudí.”

Rhodey otevřel ústa a hned je zase zavřel, tvář zamračenou. “Tony…”

“Je mimo už čtyři dny. Bez zlepšení, beze změny.”

“Probere se, jasné? Má důvod. Navíc, je to zatracený supervoják. Přežil sedmdesát let v ledu. Dostane se z toho, jasné? Jen to chce čas. ”

“Co když-”

“Ne! Žádné co když. Je stabilní a slyšel jsi Summerse, jeho tělo bojuje a nezdá se, že by měl v plánu to vzdávat. Probere se a bude v pohodě.”

“Seš optimista.”

“A ty kňučíš jak malé děcko,” zamračil se a už trochu mírněji dodal: “Nedivím se ti ale. Bude v pořádku, jen tomu musíš věřit.”

Tony se snažil, ale temné myšlenky převládaly. Okupovaly mu mysl a ne a ne zmizet.

“Svině jedna,” vydechl Rhodes najednou a bylo mu najednou úplně jedno, že kleje v kapli. Vyskočil na nohy, začal procházet tam a zpátky mezi lavicemi a mračil se ještě víc, než předtím. Tony ho unaveně pozoroval a následující otázku si odpustit nemohl.

“Nikdy jsi neměl Amandu rád. Proč?”

“Tuhle debatu jsme vedli už mockrát.”

“No tak ještě jednou. Třeba tě budu konečně poslouchat.”

Zastavil své pochodování, dlouze vydechl a ramena mu poklesla. Vážně hleděl Tonymu do tváře. “Měla tě od jisté doby pořádně omotaného okolo prstu. Přesně věděla jak na tebe. Nevím, neumím to vysvětlit. Prostě mi vždycky přišlo, že je falešná.”

Tony se pousmál. Zavřel oči, pohodlněji se usadil a napadlo ho, že kdyby ho alespoň jednou pořádně poslouchal, možná by teď tady nebyli. Možná. A možná taky ne.

“Tak fajn, pojď.”

“Kam?”

“Vezmu tě na jídlo. Jinak skončíš v posteli vedle Steva s nitrožilní výživou.”

Tony se uchechtl. Nicméně souhlasil, nechal se bez řečí vytáhnout na nohy a odešel s ním do nemocničního bufetu.

Steve byl v kómatu ještě další dva dny, než se konečně probudil. A jako na potvoru u něj Tony nebyl. Ne, v ten osudný moment stál v kanceláři ředitele SHIELDu, propaloval ho pohledem a veškeré zbytky důvěry, kterou kdy v toho muže měl, zmizely neskutečně rychle.

“Vy parchante…” vydechl nevěřícně a kdyby měl jen o trochu více energie, asi by ho praštil. S Furym nynější okamžik ani nepohnul, nadále na něj bez výrazu hleděl.

“Dělal jsem jen to, co jsem považoval za vhodné. Potřebovali jsme, aby lidé-”

“Mě je, kurva, jedno, co jste potřeboval!” zařva na něj a smetl mu věci ze stolu. Poskytlo mu to jen velmi slabou úlevu. A s Furym to nadále nepohnulo. Zhodnotil nepořádek nezaujatým pohledem, než znovu vzhlédl. “Neměl jste sebemenší právo mi tohle neříkat!”

“Zničilo by vás to.”

Tony se hořce zasmál, ruce svíral v pěstech. “No to si, kurva, pište, že jo. Ale mohl jsem něco udělat. Cokoliv. A všechny tyhle sračky by se teď nestaly!”

“Byl jste tehdy Iron Man jen krátce. Bylo důležité, aby vás lidé uznávali.”

Tony se už k odpovědi nedostal. Hodinky i mobil se mu rozvibrovaly, rychle shlédl a přečetl si zprávu od Nat.

_Je vzhůru._

Tonymu se podlomila kolena. Zapřel se dlaněmi o stůl a navzdory vzteku, který mu koloval žilami a pocitu na zvracení, který ho poslední hodinu neopustil, mu spadl kámen ze srdce.

Je vzhůru.

Musel se štípnout, aby se ujistil, že nespí. Ne, byl vzhůru a zpráva od Nat mu stále jela po displeji hodinek, spolu s volbou pro odpověď.

“Končím s vámi,” řekl už klidněji. Fury se nadechl k odpovědi, ale Tony mu pro ni nedal prostor. “S vámi, s SHIELDem, se vším. Přeju mnoho štěstí s hledáním nového Iron Mana.”

Načež se otočil na patě a odešel. Cestou do nemocnice se musel silou vůle přinutit ke klidu, když málem na přechodu srazil studenta na segwayi. Klidni hormon, Starku, opakoval si stále dokola a držel nohu z plynu.

U nemocnice zaparkoval na místě pro vozíčkáře, proběhl chodbami a dřív, než stihl otevřít dveře Stevova pokoje, ven vyšel Summers. Téměř se srazili.

“Klid, Starku,” uchechtl se, na tváři uvolněný úsměv. Tony se nemohl přimět k tomu ho odpálkoval.

“Jak je na tom?”

“Dobře. Trošku zmatený a unavený, ale jinak je ve skvělé formě. Jeho tělo ten toxin vyloučilo. Vezmeme ho na testy, ale pokud to svinstvo za sebou zanechalo nějaké škody, sérum se o to postará. Za chvíli je zase na nohou.”

Tony si hlasitě oddechl a opřel se ramenem o zeď. Dlaní si promnul čelo, zhluboka se nadechl a znovu vydechl. Summers ho pozorně sledoval.

“Nemusím teď chystat postel vám, že ne?”

“Ne,” vydechl a zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne, určitě ne. Půjdu za ním. Jo, půjdu dovnitř,” mumlal a přikyvoval spíš pro sebe. Summers pokrčil rameny a vykročil, no znovu se zastavil, když na něj Tony zavolal.

“Díky. Díky za všechno.”

“No teda,” hvízdl škodolibě, “Tony Stark mi za něco poděkoval. Napíšu si to do deníčku.”

“A chcípněte, Summersi.”

“No konečně vás máme zpátky, děsil jsem se, kde jste,” zasmál se od srdce a zmizel za rohem. Tony zavrtěl pobaveně hlavou, podíval se na dveře a sebral veškerou odvahu i zbývající síly. Vešel dovnitř.

Steve ležel v posteli, hlavu opřenou o polštář a oči zavřené. Tonyho na okamžik polil děs a napadlo ho, že se mu to všechno jenom zdálo a Steve ve skutečnosti nebyl vzhůru.

“A tady ho máme!” zvolal Clint nadšeně a okamžitě začal do Stevovy ruky šťouchat hůlkou od čínského jídla. “Vstávej, kápo, vstávej. Dělej.”

Steve okamžitě otevřel oči. Chvíli jen pohledem bloudil po místnosti, než konečně zaostřil na Tonyho. Rty se mu roztáhly do širokého úsměvu a Tonyho napadlo, že vypadá přesně jako to ráno, co se mu poprvé probudil v posteli. Rozcuchaný, ospalý, ale spokojený.

Strach zmizel. Vnitřnosti, které měl po celou dobu sevřené v pevném uzlu se uvolnily a ze srdce mu spadl obrovský kámen. Všechno z něj spadlo, veškeré starosti a stres, spadlo mu to z rameny a on se konečně mohl uvolnit.

Pomalu došel k posteli, ruce schované v kapsách. Bloudil po Stevovi očima a snažil se najít cokoliv, co bylo špatně. Nic nenašel. Steve byl v pořádku. Byl v pořádku. Byl naživu a byl vzhůru a spokojeně se usmíval.

“Ahoj, Tony,” šeptl chraplavě hlasem člověka, který dlouho nemluvil, a Tony se musel uchechtnout. Vytáhl ruce z kapes, natáhl se a konečky prstů mu přejel po dlani, než ho pevně stiskl.

“Ahoj, Tony? Týden mě děsíš k smrti a jediné, co dostanu, je “ahoj, Tony”? No to je teda výhra.”

Steve se tiše zachechtal a ostatní sek němu přidali. Pohřební atmosféra, která v pokoji po celý minulý týden převládala, byla pryč. Nahradila ji uvolněná a klidná atmosféra, podobná, jakou měli ve věži.

“Buď rád za to ahoj. Natashu hned po probuzení káral, že jí ty cigarety jednou zničí život,” usmál se Bruce. Tony nechápavě nakrčil obočí, palcem třel hřbet Stevovy dlaně. Steve se znovu uchechtl.

“Zdál se mi sen, kde Natasha seděla v křesle uprostřed pokoje a kouřila jednu cigaretu za druhou…. ten popelník tekl až na zem,” vysvětlil. Tony pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. Posadil se na okraj postele a nemohl ze Steva odtrhnout pohled. Musel si být jistý, musel se ujistit, že je opravdu v pořádku.

“Tak jo,” rozhodl Clint a zamnul si ruce, “my půjdeme se hnat ty losy a doneseme kápovi něco k jídlu.”

S tím se on, Bruce i Natasha sebrali a zmizeli z pokoje rychlostí tajných agentů (a jednoho vědce, který při odchodu vrazil ramenem do zdi a celou chodbou zaznělo jeho bolestné zaskučení). Tony jim nevěnoval jediný pohled a když se za nimi zavřely dveře, vztáhl ruce ke Stevově tváři. Jemně ho uchopil do dlaní, palci přejel po jeho lícních kostech.

“Jsi v pořádku,” vydechl úlevně. Steve kývl. Pootočil hlavu a vtiskl do jedné z jeho dlaní polibek, načež se posunul a rozevřel náruč. Tony si k němu okamžitě lehl, pevně ho objal a tvář schoval do ohbí jeho krku. Jen ležel, zhluboka dýchal a konečně mu začalo docházet, že je Steve opravdu v pořádku. A byl vzhůru.

Leželi beze slova, Tony se soustředil na známou horkost vojákova těla a na jeho dlaň, přejíždějící mu po zádech nahoru a dolů. Roztřeseně se nadechl, vtiskl mu polibek na krk a schovával se dál. 

“Člověk by čekal, že ti sedmdesát let u ledu stačilo,” poznamenal. Steve se rozesmál a Tony se k němu přidal. Už se nemusel bát, nemusel. Steve byl v pořádku.

“Co se vlastně stalo, Tony? Pamatuju si, že jsme se vrátili do věže, bylo mi blbě. Zvracel jsem… A dál nevím.”

Zavrtěl hlavou a chytil se ho pevněji, I Steveův stisk se zpevnil. Ujištění, že je tady s ním.

“Teď ne. Nenuť mě o tom teď mluvit. Řeknu ti to, všechno ti řeknu. Jen ne hned.”

Po chvilce ticha Steve souhlasil. Pročísl mu vlasy, líbl ho na spánek a Tony se konečně do jeho doteku uvolnil. Dlaň mu položil na srdce a vnímal jeho pravidelný tlukot.

“Modlil jsem se,” přiznal se tiše. “Po čtyřech dnech mě odsud Natasha s Clintem vykopli a já skončil v kapli. A modlil se. V životě jsem se nemodlil, Steve, v životě ne. Ale teď šlo o tebe a já…” hlas se mu vytratil. Odkašlal si, zvedl se na lokti a podíval se mu do tváře. “Prosil jsem ho, aby mi tě nebral. Řekl jsem mu, že o tebe nemůžu přijít. A on asi poslouchal…”

Steve si ho pozorně prohlížel a Tony dělal to samé. A poprvé od toho prosincového večera si dovolil pootevřít dveře a nahlédnout na své vlastní city. To, co uviděl, ho nepřekvapilo a přitom ho to vyděsilo zároveň. Miloval ho. Bože, miloval ho, o tom nebylo pochyb. Ale nedokázal to říct, zatím ne. Honem ty dveře zase zavřel a doufal, že to Steve nějak pozná i beze slov. Příliš ho děsilo, co by se stalo, kdyby to řekl nahlas a zároveň chtěl, aby to Steve věděl. Tolik to chtěl. Ale ta slova mu umírala na jazyku znovu a znovu.

“Neopustil bych tě,” řekl Steve upřímně a přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž. Nepolíbili se, jen se opřeli čely a oba zavřeli oči “Nikdy bych tě neopustil, Tony.”

A Tony věděl. Věděl, že i když ani Stevovy rty ta dvě slova neopustila, cítil to úplně stejně. V hrudi se mu rozlilo teplo, roztřeseně vydechl.

“Budeš brečet, princezno?” poškádlil ho voják dobře. Otráveně se na něj zadíval a začal se odtahovat.

”Tak a dost, štěně, vracíš se do útulku. Tak já tu rozdýchávám infarkt a ty si ze mě ještě děláš prdel!”

Steve se rozesmál. Hlasitě a srdečně a to stačilo k tomu, aby se rozesmál i Tony. Bože, byli to opravdu dva idioti.

“Alespoň mi řekni, co přesně mě sem dostalo,” nedal Steve pokoj. Tony už zase vysedával ve své neoblíbené židli, ve které seděl poslední týden, nohy si opíral o postel a pozoroval sedícího vojáka, kterak si protahuje ztuhlá ramena. Mračil se na něj, ale musel uznat, že alespoň něco mu musel říct, aby ukojil jeho zvědavost.

“Víš, s čím se poslední dobou potýká SHIELD, ne? Ti lidi, co mají nějaké zvláštní schopnosti.”

“Jo, Hillová o tom mluvila,” uznal a znovu zakroužil ramenem, až mu klouby zapraskaly. Tony se otřásl, znělo to jako hromobití. “Že se s tím prý rodí nebo v jejich těle spustí reakci nadměrný stres? Tak něco?”

“Jo, tak něco,” souhlasil Tony neochotně a zhluboka se nadechl. “Amanda si nadměrným stresem prošla, když na ni zaútočil Brian.”

Steve se zarazil a zamyšleně se na něj podívá. “Patří mezi ně?”

“Slyšel jsi někdy o pralesničkách, Steve?”

“Ne.”

“Malé žabky. Jsou krásné, barevné, žijou v pralese. A většina z nich je jedovatá na dotek. Amanda má něco podobného. Její kůže umí vyprodukovat hodně silný toxin, který při menších dávkách vyvolává zvracení a nevolnost, při vyšších vnitřní krvácení a u lidí, kterým nebylo dopřáno to tvoje sérum, docela rychlou smrt.”

Steve mlčel. Zamyšleně se mračil a očividně Tonyho slova převracel v hlavě. A najednou se zatvářil, jako kdyby všechno začalo dávat smysl, což mu Tony záviděl. Ani s informacemi, které měl, mu nic nedávalo pořádný smysl.

“Ten Nový rok,” řekl prostě. Tony začal věci chápat ještě méně, než předtím. Narovnal se v židli a nechápavě ho sledoval.

“Nový rok? Co s Novým rokem?”

“Tony, ta tráva na mě fakt nijak neúčinkovala. Nezvracel jsem z toho, že bych to přehnal. Najednou se mi udělalo blbě, úplně stejně jako před pár dny. Zvracel jsem pak v noci ještě několikrát.”

Tony mlčel. Díval se na něj a nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším. Steve pokračoval:

“Když se nad tím tak zamyslím, vždycky mi bylo po setkání s Amandou špatně, kromě toho prvního dne, co jsme se poznali. Tehdy, když přijela s Happym v den Vánoc mi taky nebylo nejlépe.”

Tony si vzpomínal. Tehdy Steve sice nezvracel, ale bylo mu špatně od žaludku a nesnědl vůbec nic z toho, co za ten den uvařil. Přejel si dlaní po tváři a šokovaně ho sledoval.

“Snažíš se mi říct, že tě celou tu dobu trávila?”

Steve přikývl. “Asi zkoušela, jak silná dávka bude potřeba.”

_Asi zkoušela, jak silná dávka bude potřeba._

“Kurva…” vydechl zděšeně a shodil nohy na zem. Tupě zíral před sebe. Celou tu dobu měla Steva vydaného na milost a nemilost. Celou tu dobu si ho připravovala na finální úder. Který jí nevyšel.

“Asi to neodhadla správně. Pořád dejcháš,” nadhodil naoko ledabyle. Steve se zašklebil.

“Asi. A díky bohu za to.”

Tony přikývl. Během chviličky zase seděl ve Stevově posteli a objímal ho. Jen to pomyšlení na to, že o něj téměř přišel, ho děsilo. Musel se neustále ujišťovat, že to Amandě nevyšlo. Že o něj nepřišel. Steve neprotestoval. Obtočil mu ruce kolem pasu a jen ho mlčky držel u sebe.

“Co to Clint mlel o losech?” zamumlal Tony naoko zaujatě, jen aby odvedl vlastní myšlenky. Steve pobaveně popotáhl nosem.

“Když jsem se probral, ptal se mě, jestli jsem náhodou ve snu neviděl čísla do loterie. Řekl jsem mu, ať si raději koupí stírací losy.”

A nakonec se ukázalo, že měl Steve pravdu. Natasha s Brucem a Clintem se brzy vrátili s jídlem a deseti stíracími losy, dva pro každého. Dohromady vyhráli sedm set dvacet čtyři dolarů a šedesát dva centů. Nebyla to zrovna zlatá výhra, ale Clintovi to rozhodně udělalo ohromnou radost a v žertu prohlásil, že by měl Steve trávit v kómatu více času. Tony po něm hodil botou a téměř rozbil okno. Všichni se smáli, klidně a uvolněně a teď už si Tony byl jistý, že je to nejhorší za nimi.

Clint i Natasha byli opravdu dobří v přesvědčování lidí. Dokonce i Bruce, když se moc snažil. Přesto se ani jednomu nepodařilo Tonyho během toho zlého týdne přesvědčit, aby šel domů. Dokázali ho vyhnat do jiného pokoje, aby se vyspal, Fury ho dokázal vytáhnout na základnu, ale pak se vždy vrátil do nemocničního pokoje. To až Stevovi se podařilo ho přesvědčit, aby se vrátil do věže.

“Běž. Odpočiň si, najez se a vrať se zase až zítra. Hm?”

“Ty bys odešel, kdybych tady ležel já?” zkoušel to ještě Tony, ale už vstával. Byl prakticky chodící mrtvola a teď, když věděl, že je Steve v bezpečí, se cítil ještě vysíleněji, než předtím. Steve se na něj pobaveně zazubil.

“Vydržím bez spánku a jídla mnohem déle než ty, to víš.”

“Bla, bla, bla, supervojákovské blbosti, bla, bla, bla.”

Odešel z pokoje s tichým chechotem a agentům u dveří věnoval vážný pohled. “Hlídejte ho pořádně.”

“Jistě, pane Starku,” odvětil jeden z nich, ale nevěnoval mu jediný pohled. Při odchodu Tonyho napadlo, že Steve už vlastně ochranku ani nepotřeboval. Přepral by kohokoliv, kdo by se k němu dostal. Nenechal by se snadno. Určitě.

Vrátil se až druhého dne těsně před polednem a téměř dostal infarkt. Steve v pokoji nebyl. Tep mu vyletěl neskutečně rychle a v hlavě se mu okamžitě rozběhly ty nejhorší scénáře. Poloprázdná cestovní taška mu vypadla z ruky. Panikařil.

“Steve?!”

Z koupelny se ozval zvuk tekoucí vody a v příští chvíli se dveře otevřely. Steve na něj zůstal nechápavě hledět, sjel ho pohledem od hlavy až k patě.

“V pohodě?”

“Proč nejsi v posteli?” ptal se okamžitě a hlas mu přeskakoval víc, než mutujícímu puberťákovi. “Máš ještě odpočívat. To tě nemůžu nechat samotného ani pět minut?!”

“Klid, musel jsem s pískem,” uchechtl se a šel zpátky k posteli. Tony se uklidnil. Zavrtěl hlavou sám nad sebou a nad svým vyšilováním (ale kdo by se mu divil, že?) a sehnul se zpět pro tašku. Když se už vzpamatoval dost na to, aby zase házel vtipy všemi směry, ušklíbl se od ucha k uchu.

“Už nejsi nacévkovaný?”

Před obličejem se mu okamžitě objevil zdvižený prst, až couvl dozadu, ze strachu, že ho Steve praští. Ale výraz, který se kapitánovi usídlil v obličeji, byl k nezaplacení.

“To slovo už _nikdy_ nechci slyšet.”

“Fakt ne? Jsi si jistý? Slyšel jsem, že to má plno chlapů jako sexuální úchylku.”

“Tony!” zaskučel zmučeně a Tony se nad ním nakonec slitoval. Ještě se mu chvíli smál, ale už nic neříkal. Podal mu tašku s věcmi na převlečení, ačkoliv musel uznat, že mu ten nemocniční anděl vážně slušel. Hlavně když k němu stál zády a pohnul se dost na to, aby se cípy rozhrnuly. To byl teprve pohled. Steve se hned ochotně převlékl do věcí, ve kterých většinou doma spal. Oba se posadili do postele.

“Summers tu už byl?”

“Jo. Většina testů je už zpátky, výsledky jsou prý dobré. Ještě počkáme na ten zbytek. Zítra by mě mohli pustit domů.”

“To aby nám začali chystat letadlo,” poznamenal Tony spokojeně. Steve se na to díval skepticky.

“Nemáme ještě něco na práci? Nebo se o to už postaral SHIELD?”

Tony si povzdechl. Viděl, kam se tento rozhovor chýlil a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Nejraději by se tomu ještě chvíli vyhýbal. Nejlépe navždycky, nechtěl o tom mluvit. Ale slíbil mu to a věděl, že pokud to Stevovi neřekne on, udělá to někdo jiný. Fury, Natasha nebo Clint. Bruce by pravděpodobně řekl, že se na to má zeptat Tonyho.

Seděli v tichosti. Steve čekal a Tony se snažil vzpomenout si, jak se vlastně mluví. Docela ironické u člověka, který málokdy ví, jak zavřít hubu. Několikrát se nadechl, aby začal, ale nevěděl čím. Steve ho chytil za ruku.

“Tak zlé?”

“Ještě horší,” přiznal šeptem a zavřel oči. Jeho ruku ale sevřel ve své a ten kontakt trochu pomohl ke klidu. Zhluboka se nadechl.

“Zkus začít od té chvíle, co mě dostali sem,” poradil mu.

“Panikařil jsem. Seřval polovinu nemocnice. A vyrazil bych Summersovi několik zubů, kdyby mě Clint nesložil k zemi,” zasmál se Tony hořce a uhnul pohledem. Na jednu stranu se styděl, že tak vyváděl, na tu druhou moc dobře věděl, že měl důvod nebýt zrovna v klidu. Steve nic neřekl, jen mu palcem jemně třel hřbet dlaně a znovu trpělivě čekal. Tak fajn, Starku, tohle zvládneš.

Nezvládneš.

Ale zvládneš.

Tony vstal, posadil se na židli a odsunul se až ke zdi, aby mezi nimi vznikla mezera. Ruce založil na hrudi a tvrdě se zadíval přímo před sebe.

“Hospitalizovali tě, udělali plno testů a zanedlouho nato přišel Summers. Řekl nám, že máš v těle nějaký druh jedu, nevěděli přesně jaký. Jak jsem říkal včera, způsobilo to vnitřní krvácení a plno další škody. Nechtěj po mě doktořinu. Udělali co mohli, ale znáš to, organismus supervojáka je pro ně velká neznámá. Summers tě stabilizoval, napumpoval tě základními protijedy a pak jsme mohli jen čekat a modlit se, že tě sérum zachrání. A pak volal Fury. Amanda se prý probudila a na základně se spustil blázinec…”

+++

Odejít od Steva bylo to poslední, co Tony chtěl, ale panika, se kterou Fury řval do telefonu, ho přesvědčila. Bruce zůstal v nemocnici, zatímco se Tony, Clint a Natasha rychle vydali na základnu. Na první pohled se zdálo, že je vše v pořádku. To až když se dostali do příslušného patra, pochopili, že se stalo něco opravdu zlého. Nepanovala tam panika, to ne. Agenti spíš jen postávali, zírali před sebe nebo přecházeli tam a zpátky. Jakoby nikdo nevěděl, co má dělat. Fury na tom nebyl jinak. Našli ho u ošetřoven a když tak procházeli okolo lehátek, vyrovnaných podél zdí, Tony si vše zamračeně prohlížel. Lehátek napočítal šest a na každém leželo tělo zakryté prostěradlem. Prosakovala skrz ně krev.

“Griffinová,” zavrčel Fury vztekle, ani se ho nemuseli ptát. “Nevím, co se, _kurva,_ přesně stalo, ale může za to Griffinová.”

Tony se zdržel dotazů, jen se znovu rozhlédl po chodbě a snažil se to všechno pochopit. Ale nic nedávalo smysl. Vzduchem se nesl pach krve a zvratků, bílé zdi byly u země na několika místech potřísněné.

“Co se stalo?” vyzvídal Clint.

“Nevím,” zavrčel znovu. “Byla mimo, medici ji chtěli dát na kapačku a odvézt do pokoje. A pak začalo tohle.” Mávl rukou k lehátkům. “Dva agenti a čtyři medici, kteří s ní přišli do fyzického kontaktu. Začali zvracet, krváceli z očí, úst a nosu. Další dva jsou ještě na marodce, ale vypadá to s nima zle. Griffinová se před chvíli probudila a začala hysterčit. Řvala, ať na ni nikdo nesahá.”

“Steve je v nemocnici s podobnými symptomy,” vydechla Natasha zaraženě. Tony ztuhl. Znovu se ohlédl na těla mrtvých agentů a cítil, jak mu z tváře vyprchává krev. Jestli tohle způsobil stejný jed, Steve mohl skončit jako tihle. Jeho jediná šance bylo sérum.

I Fury ztuhl. Během toho blázince ho nikdo o Stevově stavu nestihl informovat a on měl tak jen omezené množství času na zpracování nové informace. Zhluboka vydechl, dlaní si přejel po holé lebce a zavřel oko. Pokračoval klidnějším, kontrolovaným hlasem:

“Naše ochranné systémy nezaznamenaly žádné nebezpečí ve vzduchu, takže jsme nespouštěli nouzový stav, akorát by vznikla panika. Griffinvá je zavřená a nikdo k ní nesmí. Kromě vás,” ukázal prstem na Tonyho, kterého to ani nepřekvapilo. Byl ze všeho tak rozhozený, že se ani nehádal.

“Zjistíte, co je tohle svinstvo zač a co s tím můžeme dělat. S vámi mluvit bude,” promluvil Fury znovu. Tonymu se zkroutil žaludek, ale mlčky přikývl a nechal se vést ke správným dveřím. Cítil se ještě hůř, než před rozhovorems Ruby. Směsice vzteku, strachu, paniky a viny se v něm točila jako na kolotoči a bylo mu ze všeho tak špatně, že ke zvracení měl jen krůček.

“Hlavně na ni nesahej, Tony,”nabádala ho Natasha. “Musí to mít někde na sobě, jestli takhle dopadli jen lidé, kteří s ní přišli do fyzického kontaktu.”

Tupě přikývl a neměl nejmenší touhu její radu neuposlechnout.

Amanda seděla na židli uprostřed místnosti a ruce měla v želízkách. Nakláněla hlavu ke straně, poslouchala a brada se jí třásla. Celá se třásla. Tváře měla propadlé, kůži samou tmavou skvrnu a vlasy zpocené a splihlé. Takhle ji Tony nikdy neviděl.

“Tohle se nemělo stát, Tony, nemělo,” řekla okamžitě, hlas jí panikou lítal nahoru a dolů. ”Neměli na mě sahat, kdyby na mě nesahali… Kdyby se mě nikdo z nich nedotkl, nestalo by se to!”

“K čemu vlastně došlo?” zeptal se pokud možno klidným hlasem, ale jeho sebeovládání selhávalo rychle. Amanda se rozechvěla ještě víc.

“Jsou mrtví?”

“Šest z nich jo, další dva jsou na tom bledě. Vysvětli mi to, co se tady stalo?”

Amanda mlčela. Svěsila hlavu a trhaně a nepravidelně dýchala, ve snaze dostat se pod kontrolu.

“Vzpomínáš si na Nový rok, Tony?” zamumlala. “Ta agentka, Maria, vyprávěla o lidech, u kterých se objevily zvláštní schopnosti. Po velkém stresu. Vzpomínáš si na to?”

Tony si na to nevzpomínal, ale věděl, že se s něčím takovým SHIELD párá. Něco málo vyčetl z jejich složek. Souhlasně zamručel a čekal. Amanda k němu vzhlédla. Mléčně bílé oči, nehybné jako vždy. Zdálo se, že alespoň v tomhle nelhala.

“Měla pravdu, víš? Většina z nás chce žít normálně a tak schopnosti skrýváme.”

“My?”

“Mám to v kůži,” zašeptala. “Objevilo se to, když mě Brian napadl. Díky tomu se mi podařilo utéct. Ještě jsem to neuměla ovládat, nezabila jsem ho. Jen mu bylo špatně a omdlel. V nemocnici to akorát všechno narostlo.”

Škubla rukou a sevřela prsty v pěst. Tony ten pohyb pozoroval a to puzzle konečně začalo dávat trochu smysl.

“Jsem jako ty barevné žabky z džungle. Jens tím rozdílem, že to umím vypnout. Ale dneska…”

“Dneska jsi otrávila Steva,” pochopil, “a ten jed ti zůstal na kůži i potom. Tak se otrávili ti agenti.”

“Nemělo se to stát,” zopakovala zvýšeným hlasem. “Nemělo! Ti agenti s tím neměli nic společného.”

“Dej mi protijed. Nebo cokoliv, co by jim pomohlo.”

“Kulka do hlavy,” odfrkla si hořce. “To jediné jim pomůže. Nemám protijed, žádný neexistuje. Těžko jsem si mohla nakráčet do nějaké laboratoře a říct ‘Hej, jsem jako jedovatá žába a potřebuju na to protijed.’ Ti dva nemají moc času. A ani Steve ne.”

Tony už neřekl ani slovo a rychle vypadl na chodbu. Ušel jen pár kroků, než se s rukama opřenými o zeď předklonil a pozvracel si boty. Narozdíl od Steva a od agentů a mediků věděl, že on otrávený není. Amandy se nedotkl a nezvracel krev. Všechno to byly jen nervy.

“Hej, hej, klid,” mumlala Natasha a přejížděla mu dlaní po zádech. Tony si otřel ústa rukávem a pevně se jí chytil.

“Musím zpátky za ním,” zašeptal. Natasha přikývla, pozorovala ho doširoka otevřenýma očima a Tony věděl, že i ona má strach. Všichni měli strach.

Následující dny trávil Tony v nemocnici u Stevovy postele, držel ho za ruku a prosil ho, aby to nevzdával. Přišla za nimi Pepper, přišel Happy i Rhodey, všichni z Avengers se u něj střídali, i Hillová a Fury se ukázali. Summers byl v práci prakticky neustále a kontroloval Steva každou hodinu. Nedocházelo u něj zrovna ke zlepšení, ale byl stabilizovaný a Summers tvrdil, že jeho tělo ten jed nakonec může vyloučit samo. Tony v to doufal. Zoufale v to doufal.

Vědci z SHIELDu se dokonce pokusili vyrobit protijed, ale nepodařilo se jim to. A i kdyby ano, nikdo nevěděl, jak velkou dávku by Steve potřeboval.

Amandinu jedu nakonec podlehlo všech osm lidí. A Tony se cítil zodpovědně za smrt každého z nich. Zatím nevěděl, proč Amanda tohle bláznovsví rozjela a nemohl se přinutit na to myslet. Steve měl přednost.

Mluvil na něj, seděl u něj dnem i nocí a nemohl dělat nic jiného než čekat. Jen sedět a čekat.

Šestého dne vypadaly všechny testy mnohem lépe, přesto se nikdo neodvážil ani slovem zmínit o tom, že by to mohlo znamenat, že se Steve probudí. Všichni v to ale z hloubi duše doufali. Snad jen tyto dobré zprávy Tonyho odtrhly od Stevovy postele dost na to, aby se vrátil na základnu. Fury mu znovu volal a žádal ho, aby přijel.

“Zjistili jsme několik zajímavých věcí,” začal Fury pomalu a prolistoval několik listů papírů. Tony na něj mlčky hleděl a jen čekal. Neměl sílu na vtipy ani na hádky. Takže byl zticha.

“Dostala se nám do rukou krev Briana Bennetta a agenta Nilssona. Ze zvědavosti jsem ji nechal otestovat a oba dva byli otráveni jedem Griffinová.”

 _Jed Griffinová,_ opakoval si Tony v hlavě a musel se nad tím poušklíbnout. Jak originální.

“Nilsson se přece praštil do hlavy,” namítl.

“To jo, ale byl i otrávený. Hádám, že kdyby nespadl, zemřel by nedlouho na to. Na druhou stranu Bennett umřel rozhodně na otravu. Ta jehla s heroinem v žíle měla jen zmást policii.”

“Chápu, proč zabila Bennetta, ale proč i Nilssona?” nechápal Tony. Fury se na něj vážně zadíval.

“Proto jste tady.”

“Jasně. Mám si s ní pokecat, co?”

“Ano. Potřebujeme vědět, proč zabila Nilssona, proč šla po Avengers a po vás a kdo jí v tom pomáhal. S námi mluvit odmítá. S vámi by jí to možná šlo lépe.”

A ani tentokrát se Tony nehádal. Nechtěl tady být, no na druhou stranu chtěl vědět, co vlastně Amandě provedl, že udělala tohle všechno. Zhluboka se nadechl, promnul v ruce Stevovy psí známky, které měl schované v kapse a vstal.

Fury ho odvedl do výslechové místnosti a Tonyho kysele napadlo, že by se snad mohl výslechy i živit. Hlavně, když byly vyslýchané ženské, kterým neúmyslně zničil život. Jo, to by mu šlo.

“Ahoj, Tony,” pousmála se Amanda. Tentokrát seděla za stolem, ale byla opět spoutaná a každý kousek kůže, kromě obličeje, jí zakrývala podivná bílá kombinéza. Pravděpodobně pro ochranu, aby nemohla nikoho otrávit. Vypadala ještě unaveněji a zjičeněji než předtím a nějaká Tonyho část ji možná i litovala. Dokud si nevybavil Stevovu nehybnou, téměř průhlednou tvář. V tu chvíli byla veškerá lítost pryč.

“Hali Nilsson,” začal Tony okamžitě, neměl chuť na žádné řeči okolo. “Proč by ses o něj zajímala? Byl to jen agent, neměl s námi nic společného.”

“Aha, Nick tě sem poslal, abys ze mě všechno vytáhl?” povzdechla si, ale nezdálo se, že by měla v plánu nemluvil. Opřela se do židle, protáhla se a dlouze vydechla. “Jeho výzkum mohl všechno ohrozit.”

Tony ji mlčky sledoval a nechápal. Okrajově přemýšlel, že v posledních dnech nechápal velice často a nedělalo mu to dobře. “Jeho výzkum mohl všechno ohrozit?” zopakoval.

“Pracoval na způsobu, jak doktora Bannera zabít. To se nesmělo stát. Nikdo z nich neměl zemřít. Kromě toho posledního.”

“Aha, takže Nilsson byla jen nutná ztráta? Poslouchal rozkaz, tak jste se ho museli zbavit, aby vám nevletěl do plánu?”

Amanda přikývla a Tony si odfrkl. Další život, který zhasl kvůli němu. A to stále nevěděl, co vlastně udělal.

“Poslední člověk měl umřít?” promluvil znovu kontrolovaným hlasem.

“Původně měli umřít všichni, ale od toho jsem ustoupila. Nechtěla jsem na rukou tolik krve a věděla jsem, že čím déle tě budu udržovat v nejistotě, tím hůř ti bude,” ušklíbla se. “Takže ano, měl umřít jen ten poslední. Původně byl v plánu podplukovník Rhodes. Ale tolik jsi mi to ulehčil, Tony. Kdo by to byl čekal, že si začneš s kapitánem? Jak je mu, mimochodem? Hádám, že je stále naživu?”

Tony neodpověděl, jen se na ni tvrdě díval a ruce se mu třásly. Schoval je do kapsy a stiskl Stevovy psí známky. Je stále naživu a bude v pořádku, připomněl si. Ostrý okraj jedné ze známek ho škrábal do kůže.

“Proč?” zašeptal a s každým dalším slovem jeho hlas nabíral na síle. “Proč, proč, proč?! Proč tohle všechno?! Jestli se mnou máš problém, proč jsi nepřišla rovnou za mnou?!”

Vyskočil na nohy a rozzuřeně na ni hleděl. Želízka zacinkala a kdyby jí to pouta dovolila, i Amanda by už stála na nohou.

“Protože jsem chtěla, abych trpěl stejně, jako já!” zařvala na něj, ve tváři pološílený výraz. Notnou chvíli na sebe jen rozzuřeně hleděli a Tony si byl jistý, že kdyby její mléčné oči uměly zabíjet, už dávno by tady nebyl.

“Co jsem ti udělal?”

Amanda se opřela zpět do židle, byla zticha. A pak se uchechtla. Začala se smát se zakloněnou hlavou jako blázen. Smích člověka, který už nemá co ztratit. Smála se a Tony byl každou vteřinou nejistější a nejistější. Jeho vlastní vztek zmizel a nahradily ho pochybnosti a strach.

“Víš, já si to myslela,” prohlásila, když se konečně přestala smát. “Tony Stark, velký Iron Man, kterému projde všechno, co se mu zamane. Má přece lidi na to, aby to všechno zametli pod koberec. Chceš vědět, co jsi mi udělal, Tony? No tak dobře. Sedni si, uvolni se, povím ti příběh.”

Opravdu počkala, dokud se znovu neposadil. Tony pevně svíral v dlani psí známky a srdce mu tlouklo v hrudi jako srdce kolibříka. Děsil se toho, co uslyší. V posledních týdnech se dozvěděl tolik věcí, o kterým neměl ani potuchy a teď se na něj hrnula další. Měl strach.

“Měla jsem sestru, víš? Dorothy, říkali jsme jí Dori. Byla o čtyři roky mladší, ale měla v životě víc štěstí, než já. Alespoň ze začátku. Našla si dobrou práci a dobrého manžela, měla tři děti. Michelle, Michael a Cedric. Říkala jsem jim zloprcci, byly to neřízené střely,” uchechtla se. Tony se pomalu opřel do židle a pozorně poslouchal. Amanda měla hlavu sklopenou ke stolu, výraz prázdný. Ztracená ve vzpomínkách.

“Její chlap před pár lety přišel o práci, začal sázet a hrát automaty a chlastat. Dori vzala děcka a odešli od něj, když to začalo vypadat zle. Měla zůstat prozatím u mě, než se rozhodne, co dělat dál. Po cestě se jí rozbilo auto. Ale byla jen kousek, víš? Už se stmívalo a než by přijela odtahovka, trvalo by to několik hodin. Tak vzala děcka a šli najít nejbližší autobusovou zastávku s tím, že o auto se postará ráno. Byla ale ve špatný čas na špatném místě.

Pamatuješ si ten den, Tony? Pár magorů z Hell’s Kitchen se prohánělo centrem a dělali bordel. Policie by je možná zvládla, ale tys byl ve městě taky. A jak tak hádám, chtěl ses předvést. Ukázat, že Iron Man je tady pánem.”

Tony si vzpomínal. A s hanbou musel přiznat, že přesně s podobnou myšlenkou tehdy létal nad New Yorkem a pomáhal policii. Bylo to už dlouho od doby, co naposledy vytáhl oblek (jen pár týdnů, ale jemu to přišlo jako celá věčnost) a chtěl se proletět, udělat něco dobrého. A až do dnešního dne si myslel, že přesně to tehdy udělal. Očividně se mýlil.

“Zrovna jsme si volaly. Říkala jsem jí, ať někam zaleze a počká, až se to ve městě uklidní, že to není bezpečné. Tvrdila mi, že se centru vyhne, ať se nebojím. A v příští chvíli jsem slyšela už jen řev a ohromnou ránu. Sesypal se na ně barák.”

Tony na ni hleděl a nechápal, co s tímhle měl mít společného. Dokud si nevzpomněl. Někde vzadu v hlavě měl uloženou vzpomínku, která až dodnešního dne byla nepodstatná. Tehdy došlo k chybě v obleku, který samovolně vystřelil jednu ze střel. Myslel si tehdy, jaké měl štěstí, že zasáhla jen opuštěný dům. Někdo ho tehdy ještě ujišťoval, že se nikomu nic nestalo. Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. Puzzle bylo najednou kompletní.

“Policie mě nechtěla poslouchat, měli moc práce s tím bordelem v centru. Samozřejmě, že jsem v tu chvíli nevěděla, že jsou pod těmi sutinami, myslela jsem si, že je někdo napadl, že se jim něco stalo. Byli tam uvězněni dva dny. Dva dny, než se dva mladí strážníci rozhodli, že se po nich podívají. Našli její auto a šli trasou, kterou si mysleli, že se vydala. A došli k tomu rozbořenému domu. Přivedli psy. A ti je našli. Dva dny, Tony,” zopakovala a hlas se jí třásl. Tony věděl, že kdyby jí Brianův útok tehdy před lety nezničil slzné kanálky, plakala by. “Dva dny… Dva dny a všichni čtyři byli naživu.”

Tonymu se rozhodně neulevilo. Tón, kterým to Amanda řekla, nebyl úlevný, nebyl nadějný. Byl temný a zahalený bolestí ze ztráty.

“Byli potlučení, polámaní, dehydratovaní. Nejmladší měl frakturu lebky a otok mozku, nejstaršímu se z rány v břiše rozjela ohromná infekce. Mojí sestře museli amputovat ruku. Byli naživu, ale v příšerném stavu. A nelepšilo se to.”

Znovu zmlkla a obrátla obličej ke stropu, několikrát rychle zamrkala. Trhavě dýchala a Tony ji už téměř neslyšel přes hučení krve ve vlastních uších. Zděšeně sledoval desku stolu.

“Vždy se to zlepšilo, pak zase zhoršilo. Umírali postupně. Nejdříve Cedric, Michael ho následoval a Michelle to nakonec taky vzdala. Jen Dori se z toho dostala. Ale když zjistila, co se stalo s jejími dětmi, nezvládla to. Skočila ze střechy nemocnice. A já během pár dní přišla o jedinou rodinu, kterou jsem kdy měla.”

V místnosti se rozhostilo ticho, byly slyšet jen dva splašené dechy. Tony stále pevně svíral psí známky a chvěl se. Pevně zavřel oči. Nechtěl tomu věřit, nechtěl. Musel by o tom vědět, ne? Kdyby se něco takového stalo, určitě by se to k němu dostalo. Jenže pak si vzpomněl, kde právě teď sedí. Vzpomněl si, kolik špíny už SHIELD zvládl ututlat. A najednou mu už nedělalo takový problém uvěřit. Zvedl se mu žaludek.

“V televizi se pak v jedné větě zmínili, že vlivem stáří a poškození domu došlo ke zřícení,” pokračovala Amanda tiše. “A já tomu věřila, víš? Neměla jsem důvod nevěřit, neměla jsem ani potuchy, že by to mohlo mít nějakou spojitost s tebou. Dokud mě o pár týdnů později nekonaktovali s tím, že to byla tvoje vina. Už tehdy na tebe prý dohlížel SHIELD a postarali se o to, aby byl celý incident zametený pod koberec. Pak už to šlo rychle, Tony. Seznámila jsem se s Ruby a Danielem. Měli s tebou už nějakou minulost a jejich mysl byla natolik zlomená, že nebyl vůbec žádný problém je obrátit proti tobě ještě víc, než byli do té doby. I tak to šlo pomalu. Několik let. Musela jsem být hodně trpělivá a to já umím být. Měla jsem chuť tě zabít pokaždé, co jsme se potkali. Ale nehodlala jsem ti to ulehčit, Tony, to ani v nejmenším. Chtěla jsem, aby sis zažil to, co já,” zavrčela, načež se jí však tvář opět vyhladila. Rezignovaně si povzdechla.

“Plánovala jsem to dlouho, Tony, až moc dlouho. Ale potřebovala jsem ten spouštěč. Já nejsem v jádru zlý člověk a během těch let jsem ti z části už odpustila. A pak jste nechali zemřít ty děti… Vaším přičiněním zemřely další dvě děti a to mi stačilo…”

Amanda skončila a Tony se neměl k mluvení. V hlavě měl prázdno, žaludek se mu bolestivě svíral a byl si jistý, že mu ty dva kusy plechu prořízly kůži na dlani. Když si později na tenhle rozhovor vzpomněl, uvědomil si, že se měl zeptat na plno otázek. Měl se zeptat na spoustu věcí, ale v tu chvíli ho nenapadla ani jedna jediná.

“Nevěděl jsem o tom,” vydechl nakonec téměř neslyšně. “Nevěděl. Kdybych… nechtěl jsem- Já jsem- Mrzí mě to.”

“Jasně, že tě to mrzí,” odfrkla si. “To je taky to jediné, co teď můžeš dělat. Ani dnes se svět kvůli tobě nepřestal točit, hm?”

“Hm,” přikývl. Pomalu se postavil a couvl ke dveřím. Musel vypadnout. Musel jít pryč. “Steve je v pohodě,” odvážil se ještě říct. “Bude v pohodě, určitě. A ostatní taky. Stálo ti to za to?”

“Asi ne. Když na to teď myslím, vypadá to hloupě. Ale víš co?” usmála se. “Stačí mi to vědomí, že s tímhle vším teď musíš žít.”

+++

“Šel jsem pak za Furym,” řekl Tony pomalu. Stál u okna, díval se ven a nechtěl vědět, jak se teď Steve tváří. Nechtěl to vědět. “Přiznal, že to ututlali. Prý, aby mi lidi věřili, či co. Věděl o tom celou tu dobu a nikdy mi nic neřekl.”

Steve byl zticha, vůbec nic neřekl. A Tony věděl, že se na něj bude muset dříve či později podívat. Ale nechtěl. Hrál si s jeho psíma známkama, které mu visely na krku, pozoroval svět pod sebou a kromě strachu z vojákovy reakce necítil nic. Byl natolik otupělý, že necítil vůbec nic. Jen podivné prázdno.

“Řekni něco,” zaškemral, když se ani po několika minutách ticha nedočkal žádné reakce.

“Kdy odlítáme?”

Tony se otočil. Pozorně si ho prohlédl a nesnášel, že měl Steve jeden z těch výrazů, které nebyl schopen přečíst.

“Třeba hned?” navrhl.

“Třeba hned,” souhlasil Steve a zazvonil na sestru, aby mohl podepsat revers.


	31. 29.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dámy a pánové, cítím se, jako kdybych ztrácela dítě. Dneska je poslední středa, kdy vydávám kapitolu k Ani dnes se svět nepřestal točit a jsem na jednu stranu neskutečně šťastná a pyšná a na tu druhou se mi chce plakat. Vím, že budu psát dál a neřeknu Tonymu a Stevovi sbohem, ale i tak mi to je líto. 
> 
> Každopádně, užijte si to!

Tony několikrát zamrkal a tupě hleděl do stropu. Rozvaloval se uprostřed postele, nohy zamotané do prostěradla a užíval si chladivý vzduch z klimatizace na zdi. V apartmánu byla tma a jediné světlo vycházelo z jeho hrudi a balkonu. Nepřekvapilo ho to. Byly tři ráno a to většinou ani jeden z nich nespal. Od začátku jejich dovolené se jim absolutně narušila rutina. Tony nikdy žádnou opravdu neměl, ale Steve ano. Proto ho překvapilo, když přestal ráno běhat. Ponocoval s ním, procházeli se nočním městem, seděli u moře nebo se jen tak váleli v posteli a nic nedělali. Steve jednou řekl, že se prostě potřebují oba vypnout. A měl pravdu.

Stali se z nich prakticky netopýři. Vstávali po poledni, spát chodili nad ránem nebo vůbec. Tony občas usnul na hodinu nebo na dvě okolo půlnoci, aby se mohl zase probudit a užívat si noční svět. Byl klidný. O tolik klidnější než denní a pravděpodobně to mu dělalo tolik dobře. Bylo ticho, žádný rámus z ulic a šumění hlasů. Žádné starosti a povinnosti. Jen ticho, vítr a cikády. Šumění moře, které měli hned pod okny.

Posadil se, natáhl si kraťasy a naboso přešel ke dveřím na balkon, byly otevřené dokořán. Na okamžik se zastavil a jen se mlčky díval. Steve seděl zády k němu před ohromným plátnem a maloval. Ruce měl od barev, za oběma ušima různě velké štětce. Všude okolo něj se válely tuby s barvami, palety a sklenice se zabarvenou vodou. Barvy si přivezl s sebou a plátno mu nechal Tony doručit na pokoj hned první den, co sem přijeli. Maloval přesně to, co viděli z balkonu. Moře, pláž a na pravé straně světla nedalekého města. Jelikož u toho seděl převážně v noci, maloval z paměti, nad čímž Tony jen žasl.

"Chceš nalít?" zeptal se a pokynul štětcem k láhvi se skotskou, aniž by se otočil. Tony jen souhlasně zamručel, popadl čistou sklenici a sám se obsloužil. Posadil se do křesla v rohu, vyhodil nohy na protější židli a se spokojeným povzdechem se uvelebil.

"Jak to jde?"

"Blbě, nedaří se mi namíchat správný odstín," zamručel Steve mrzutě. Tony se uchechtl a nadále si ho zamyšleně prohlížel. Soustředěně se mračil a z koutku úst mu visela cigareta. Když si zapálil poprvé, Tony na něj jen zůstal zaraženě zírat. Brzy se dozvěděl, že šlo o starý zvyk, který si s sebou Steve přinesl z minulého století. Vždy u malování kouřil a nehodlal s tím přestat, ačkoliv na něj nikotin už nijak neúčinkoval. Šlo o rituál, podobně jako když si Tony k práci pouštěl hudbu na plné pecky a cpal se sladkým.

Tony se nad tím uculoval. Kdysi dávno, když on sám zkusil cigarety poprvé, dostal od otce přednášku, během které se zmínil, že Kapitán Amerika _nikdy_ nekouřil! Pche, nic jsi o něm nevěděl, táto, napadlo Tonyho pobaveně a upil ze sklenice. Vyrůstal s představou dokonalého Kapitána Ameriky. A to byl pravděpodobně důvod, proč ho z velké části nenáviděl. Měl mnohem raději tohohle Kapitána, tohohle Steva. Člověka, který měl své vlastní zlozvyky a chyby. Byl stejně nedokonalý, jako každý jiný člověk. Ironické na tom bylo, že čím více špatností o něm Tony věděl, tím raději ho měl. A tím více si o něm myslel, že opravdu dokonalý byl. V mnoha ohledech.

S mírným zavrtěním hlavou a spokojeným povzdechem přerušil vlastní tok myšlenek. Znovu se napil, odložil sklenici na stolek a pustil se do práce na starkpadu. Někdy trávili večery i takhle. Tony se bavil projektováním, Steve maloval. Byli většinou zticha. To bylo dobré znamení. Když večer trávili ve spokojeném tichu, znamenalo to, že jsou oba v klidu.

Měli i horší dny, mnohem horší. Buď byl na sračky jeden nebo druhý, v tom nejhorším případě oba dva. Tony ale musel uznat, že nad sebou ztrácel kontrolu častěji on sám. Steve měl ve zvyku vše pohřbívat do sebe, Tony to musel ventilovat. A události posledních týdnů mu na mentálním zdraví opravdu nepřidaly.

"Chytej," broukl Steve a hodil po něm penny, Tony ji obratně chytil.

"To jsem na tom už tak špatně, že mi dáváš almužnu?" zasmál se. Steve vydechl kouř nosem a zamyšleně si ho prohlédl, přikývl.

"Jsi zarostlejší víc, než obvykle, to musím uznat."

Tony se rozesmál a podrbal se ve vousech. Měl pravdu, měl by je zase zkrátit. Problém byl ten, že se mu nechtělo. Nechtělo se mu vůbec nic.

"Penny za tvoje myšlenky," vysvětlil Steve ledabyle a vymáchal štětec ve sklenici s vodou. Tony se zašklebil, sledoval ho. Nad čím vlastně přemýšlel? Nad tím, jak zpackané se všechno zdálo být? Jo, na to myslel neustále.

Tony otevřel ústa, aby přesně tohle řekl... a zase je zavřel. Tohle už řešili. Už toho za těch pár dní řešili hodně a ne vždy to byly příjemné rozhovory. A dneska, zrovna dneska, neměl na nic nepříjemného chuť. Byla nádherná noc, jemu bylo dobře a i Steve vypadal, že je naladěný na pozitivní notu. Pousmál se. Stěžovat si může později.

"Uvažuju, jak to děláš," pronesl ležérně a zkřížil kotníky na židli. Steve nechápavě povytáhl obočí, ale nepodíval se na něj a nadále maloval.

"Co jak dělám?"

"No tohle," mávl k němu rukou. "Vezmeš tři barvy, nějaký ten štětec a najednou je z toho obraz. Nechápu."

Spokojeně blábolil a culil se. Byla to ale pravda, sledoval ho posledních pár dní téměř každou noc a jen žasl. Když šlo o nákresy nového obleku, auta, vybavení nebo budovy, to mu šlo. V tom Tony vynikal a i bez pomoci Jarvise. Dokázal narýsovat cokoliv. Sakra, vždyť navrhl první oblek v jeskyni! Ale barvy a štětce? Plátno? Pche, naposledy maloval někdy ve školce prstovými barvičkami a nakonec to dopadlo tak, že zašpinil celý stůl, zeď i sebe. Paní Parkerové se jeho umělecký duch ani trochu nelíbil.

"Chceš to zkusit?"

Tony nezaváhal ani chviličku, hned bych na nohou a šel k němu. Odsunul paletu a posadil se přímo před něj. Steve seděl obkročmo na dlouhé lavici, takže měl dost místa jak před sebou, tak za sebou a Tony toho měl v plánu využít.

"Zkazím ti to," varoval ho a převzal od něj štětec.

"Vždycky se to dá přemalovat."

Tony se uculil, načež nasadil výraz přemýšlivého umělce a začal si ťukat špičkou štětce o ret. Pozorně si prohlížel, co zatím Steve namalovat, zatímco již zmíněný voják ho objal okolo pasu a čelo si opřel o jeho rameno. Mazel, napadlo ho pobaveně, ale zdržel se komentářů. Už si zvykl. A nebylo to nijak zlé zvykání.

Ruka se zdviženým štětcem se mu zachvěla, když ho Stevovo strniště poškrábalo na krku, hned nahrazeno jeho měkkými rty. Přivřel spokojeně oči a po zádech mu přeběhl mráz.

"Chtěl jsi malovat," připomněl Steve šeptem, jeho ústa ale neopouštěla citlivou kůži Tonyho krku a ramene. Zmetek jeden, napadlo ho pobaveně a namočil štětec do barvy. Naklonil se, nakreslil na pláž obyčejného černého panáčka a zase se odtáhl. Spokojeně pokýval hlavou.

"Tak, to jsi ty, jak sis včera běžel nechat zmrazit koule."

Oba se rozesmáli, Tony odložil štětec a ohlédl se přes rameno. Nevybrali si na dovolenou nejlepší chvíli, dny a noci byly sice teplé, ale moře se ještě nestihlo ohřát. Když z něj včera Steve vyšel, prohlásil, že jistě i v ledu bylo tepleji.

"Nechám malování na tobě," pohladil ho po tváři a vstal. Prošel se po balkonu tam a zpátky a sledoval, kterak se Steve znovu nerušeně vrátil k práci. Uculil se. Tuhle hru mohli hrát oba.

Vklouzl na lavici za něj a objal ho okolo pasu, stejně jako předtím on jeho. Tváří se mu přitulil ke krku a jen spokojeně nasál. Byly z něj cítit barvy, slaná vůně moře a tabák z cigaret. A pod tím vším jeho specifická vůně, svěží a lehká. Byla to příjemná vůně, Tony by ji poznal kdekoliv. Cítil ji z jeho oblečení, když mu v něm chodil, a z polštářů v posteli.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" zamručel nazpět a posel jeho krk motýlími polibky. Přestal s tím, když Steve nepromluvil. Naklonil se dopředu přes jeho rameno a zvědavě zavlnil obočím. Až v tu chvíli Steve pootočil hlavu, aby mu mohl šeptat přímo do ucha: "Nechtěl bys mě ojet?"

Tonymu se zadrhl dech v hrdle. Odtáhl se a s vyvalenýma očima na něj hleděl. Steve se pootočil, aby na něj lépe viděl a samolibě se usmíval. Úsměv nezmizel, ani když se ticho prodlužovalo, jen mu zněžněly oči a dodal: "Jen pokud chceš."

Tony se zhoupl pánví a natiskl se mu rozkrokem na bedra, pobaveně povytáhl obočí. Tony junior rozhodně chtěl a dával to jasně najevo. Ze Steva vyšlo tiché "oh", zasmál se a zamumlal: "Beru to jako ano."

"Tohle je rozhodně ano, kapitáne," broukl spokojeně, vtiskl mu další polibek na krk a hnal se do ložnice, nadšeně si poskakoval. Byl natěšený. Nervózní, to ano, ale natěšený. Lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že na to doteď nemyslel. Myslel, téměř denně. A studoval! Prolezl snad každou internetovou stránku, shlédl několik filmů pro dospělé. Dokonce sám experimentoval! Takže z teoretického hlediska přesně věděl, co dělat. Praxe mu zatím chyběla, ale to se hodlalo již brzy změnit. Spokojeně si zamnul ruce a rozhlédl se po ložnici. Tak jo, kam ten lubrikant vlastně dal?

Steve se posadil na kraj postele a pobaveně pozoroval, kterak Tony běhal po ložnici tam a zpátky a prohledával všechny šuplíky a tašky. Když pak s nadšeným "hallelujah!" zvedl tubu s lubrikačním gelem vysoko do vzduchu, veškerá nervozita z něj opadla. Zasmál se a zavrtěl nad jeho počínáním hlavou. Tony mu věnoval svůdný pohled a přehodil si tubu z jedné ruky do druhé.

"Předvádíš svádivé pohazování lubrikantem?"

"Oh, tohle by tě svedlo? A co třeba tohle?" uculil se a vyhodil tubu do vzduchu, jednou se otočila a dopadla zpět do jeho dlaně. Steve přivřel oči, hrál s ním. Posunul se dál po posteli a roztáhl nohy.

"Hmmm, pokračuj," pobídl ho. Tonymu cukaly koutky do úsměvu, ale nějak se mu podařilo udržet vážnou tvář.

"Co třeba vyhození s otočkou?" zavrněl, vyhodil tubu do vzduchu a rychle se zatočil, než ji znovu chytil. Málem mu spadla na zem, několikrát se mu odrazila do dlaně, než ji konečně neohrabaně chytil. Steve zadržoval smích.

"Ještě chvíli a budu snad mít i spontánní orgasmus."

To už nevydržel ani jeden z nich a rozesmáli se. Tony hodil lubrikant na postel a došel k němu. Stál mezi Stevovýma roztaženýma nohama a s úsměvem na něj shlížel.

"Nějaké instrukce?" zamumlal a jemně se probíral Svetovými vlasy vzadu na krku. "Já totiž studoval, vážně pilně, víš? A zkoušel jsem. Takže přibližně vím. Ale jestli mi chceš nejprve dát přednášku, jsem jedno velký ucho."

Stevovi se znovu začal po tváři rozlévat úsměv. O Tonyho "studiu" totiž moc dobře věděl. Několikrát mu prošel za zády a zahlédl, co si četl nebo na co se díval. Chytil ho za zátylek a vtiskl mu krátký polibek na rty.

"Uvidíme, co ses naučil. Nebo to klidně můžu udělat sám," navrhl. Tony se okamžitě zamračil.

"Pche, zapomeň. Nestrávil jsem tolik hodin na netu, abych pak nechal všechnu tvrdou práci na tobě. Ne, ne, ne, kdepak."

Objal ho okolo krku a posadil se mu na klín. Steve si s ním lehl, vycházel vstříc jeho polibkům a chvěl se vzrušením a nedočkavostí. Tony se líně otíral svým rozkrokem o jeho a dlaněmi mu bloudil po těle.

"Nech to dneska na mě, hm?" zašeptal a přesunul se na jeho krk. Steve ochotně naklonil hlavu a přivřel oči, Tony zasypával jeho citlivou kůži polibky a kousanci a s každým dalším se posunoval níž a níž.

"Postarám se o tebe. Postarám se o to, aby ti bylo dobře," šeptal mu do kůže, "Chci, aby byl dnešek o tobě, Stevie."

Steve ztěžka vydechl a napjal se, když se mu Tonyho zuby otřely o bradavku. Srdce mu prudce tlouklo v hrudi a Tonyho chraplavý, nízko posazený hlas mu posílal vlny vzrušení celým tělem.

"Chováš se, jako kdybych tohle bylo moje poprvé," pošeptal se smíchem v hlase. Tony okamžitě vzhlédl a zazubil se.

"No, svým způsobem..."

Steve nechápavě nakrčil obočí. Tony se opět posunul nahoru a líbl ho na rty.

"Z toho mála, cos mi řekl, jsem pochopil, že tehdy to nebylo zrovna... takovéhle. Nemohli jste jít jen tak do hotelu nebo k někomu domů a řádit celou noc, ne?"

Steve se zarazil a pomalu přikývl. Možná, že to bylo možné, ale on to tak nedělal. Byly to především zapadlé postranní uličky, zadní místnosti v barech nebo záchody. Výjimečně pokoj s postelí. Mnohdy žádná jména, žádné mluvení, jen rychlovka a pak si šel každý po svém. Sex, který ho většinou zanechával s podivnou bolavou prázdnotou v hrudníku. Rychle zatřepal hlavou, aby ty vzpomínky zahnal a odvrátil hlavu. Tonyho rty byly okamžitě zpět na jeho krku, laskaly jemnou kůži a jeho ruka vyhledala tu Stevovu. Propletl s ním prsty a pevně ho stiskl.

"Takže jsem si říkal," pokračoval, "že to dneska večer uděláme pořádně a správně. Třeba ti konečně vytluču z hlavy ty nesmysly, které se tam pořád drží. Vidím to, Steve, ok? Vidím, že kdykoliv skončíme, jen čekáš, jestli tě vykopnu nebo ne."

Okamžitě k němu znovu obrátil pohled a setkal se s vlídným pohledem hnědých očí. Nečekal, že by mu něco takového řekl. Upřímně, doufal, že si toho Tony nikdy nevšiml. Nestávalo se to pokaždé a nikdy to netrvalo dlouho, ale ano, to, co Tony řekl, byla pravda. Naprázdno polkl a chtěl se odtáhnout, ale Tony ho nenechal. Volnou ruku mu zapletl do vlasů a svými rty se jemně otíral o jeho, jen v příslibu polibku.

"Necháš mě? Chci ti ukázat, že tě opravdu chci. Že tě- Že mi na tobě záleží," pousmál se. "Chci ti ukázat, že s tebou jsem, protože chci a že se to jen tak nezmění. Co ty na to, Stevie?"

"Dobře," hlesl a Tony se potěšeně pousmál. "Ale slib mi, že už o tom nebudeš mluvit. Není to fér, nutit mě myslet na jiné chlapy."

"Oh, neboj se, drahý," zapředl Tony sebevědomě a uculil se napůl úst. "Za chvíli budu ten jedinej, na kterého budeš myslet."

 **Zasmál se a zajal jeho rty v polibku.** Začali znovu, vzrušení v pokoji hodně rychle zase narůstalo a všechny nepříjemné myšlenky byly smeteny a zahozeny. Steve se nechal zatlačit zpět do matrace, užívajíc si tíhu Tonyho těla na svém. Přejížděl mu dlaněmi po zádech, jejich jazyky sváděly boj a to málo oblečení, co měli na sobě, skončilo na podlaze téměř okamžitě.

Tony se vydal znovu na pouť po jeho těle, níž, níž, stále níž, zanechávaje za sebou lehké kousance a několik nafialovělých značek, které zmizí dřív, než se ráno oba probudí. Vměstnal polštář Stevovy pod bedra, uvelebil se mezi jeho roztaženýma nohama a přejel špičkou jazyka po celé délce jeho erekce. Ve stejnou chvíli ucítil Tonyho prsty pokryté štědrou dávkou lubrikantu na svém vstupu. Ztěžka vydechl a zavřel oči, okamžitě se uvolnil.

"Začni jedním."

"Rozkaz, kapitáne," odvětil s úsměvem a v příští chvíli pohltilo Stevovu erekci vlhké teplo. Kousl se do rtu, zhluboka se nadechl a hluboko v hrudi spokojeně zavrněl. Tony ho masíroval jazykem, pohyboval hlavou v pomalých, táhlých pohybech a kluzkým prstem ho ze začátku jen škádlil, než se odvážil jít dál.

Šlo to snadno. Tony si dával záležet a postupně se propracoval k druhému a později i třetímu prstu. Steve se pod ním třásl. Lapal po dechu a vzrušení se mu hromadilo nízko v podbřišku. Když se Tonyho prsty otřely o jeho prostatu, na okamžik se mu zatmělo před očima a ze rtů se mu vydral hlasitý sten.

"Je-ještě," zaškemral a v tu chvíli mu bylo úplně jedno, jak zoufale zněl. Tony mu vyhověl okamžitě. Jeho rty se sevřely okolo jeho penisu pevněji a prsty vyvíjel na jen malý uzlík nervů pravidelný tlak. Steve byl v koncích. Jeho hlasité slastné projevy naplnily celý pokoj, nohy se mu třásly a on cítil, že je zatraceně blízko.

Stihl ho ještě poplácat po rameni. Vždycky ho upozornil, aby měl Tony čas se odtáhnout, ale tentokrát to neudělal a Steve se mu vystříkal do pusy. Ztěžka oddechoval a chvíli jen pozoroval strop, než zvědavě shlédl níž. Tony se na něj vítězně culil a na bradce se mu leskla bílá kapka. Steve nechal hlavu klesnout zpět na polštář se spokojeným zamručením a úsměvem na rtech. Neměl moc času na oddech, Tonyho prsty se opět začaly uvnitř něj pohybovat. Steve zaklel.

"Ale no tak, Stevie, pozor na pusu," napomenul ho Tony naoko přísně.

"Sta-starej se o svoji," odpálkoval ho okamžitě a hravě se na něj ušklíbl, "je nějaká nezaměstnaná."

Tony se nenechal dvakrát pobízet. Pro tentokrát se vyhnul jeho přecitlivělému péru, za což mu byl Steve vděčný (i supervoják potřeboval chvilku) a zamířil níž. Střídavě vsál jeho varlata jemně do pusy a Steve zaklel znovu. Tony ho káral pohledem, ale v očích měl tisíc čertů.

"Tony..." šeptl prosebně a pohladil ho chodidlem po zádech. Pochopil okamžitě. Zanechal po sobě ještě poslední značku na Stevově stehně a odtáhl se, prsty otřel do prostěradla. Odešel zpět k tašce, sebral krabičku s kondomy a vrátil se. Steve ho hned popadl a svalil na sebe, dravě ho líbajíc na rty. Tony ho zatahal za vlasy, polibky oplácel. Nedočkavě se o něj otíral rozkrokem. Steve mu vytrhl krabičku z ruky, ruce se mu třásly a frustrovaně vrčel, když se mu nedařilo vytáhnou kondom z obalu. Tony se mu smál, smáli se oba a nakonec se jim to společnými silami podařilo.

Steve se převalil na břicho, strčil pod sebe polštář a vyšpulil zadek. Ohlédl se ve slabinách mu zacukalo. Tony si ho prohlížel hladovým temným pohledem a kousal si ret.

"Kurva..." zaklel tentokrát Tony a natiskl se mu k zádům. Znovu ho políbil, byl to příšerný úhel, ale ani jeden na to nedbal. _Oh, bože,_ mihlo se mu hlavou a nebyl si jistý, jestli to náhodou neřekl i nahlas, když konečně ucítil Tonyho v sobě. Uvolnil se, zalapal po dechu a natáhl se za sebe, aby mu naznačil, že má chvíli počkat. Tony mu zasypával krk a ramena polibku, držel si ho za bok a šeptem se ujišťoval, že je v pořádku. Byl v pořádku. Oh, svatá panenko Marie, byl mnohem víc než v pořádku. Sám se pohnul dozadu a Tony mu zavzdychal do ucha, tělem mu přeběhl mráz.

Sladili rytmus, Tony přirážel zvolna a táhle, ale postupně zrychloval. Jejich hlasy zněly pokojem, Steve slyšel, jak ten jeho kolísal na každém stenu. Spadl na lokty a zabořil obličej do polštáře, aby se utišil. Tony se sklonil s ním, reaktor ho chladil do zad, a mumlal mu do ucha:

"Ne, ne, tohle mi nedělej. Chci tě slyšet, Stevie, no tak."

Přirazil prudčeji, Steve slastně vyjekl a zvedl okamžitě hlavu. Už se nesnažil schovávat a dával jasně najevo, jak moc si to užíval. A Tony na tom byl stejně.

"Pojď nahoru," pobídl ho v jednu chvíli a odtáhl se. Svalil se na záda vedle něj a Steve se nenechal dvakrát pobízet. Okamžitě mu svíral koleny boky a dosedl na něj. Tony ho držel za boky a za stehna, hladil ho po hrudi a ani na okamžik z něj nespustil oči.

"Jsi nádherný," dostal ze sebe bez dechu, "bože, řekl jsem ti to někdy? Určitě ne dost. Jsi tak nádherný, Steve."

Oba byli blízko. Tony přirážel proti němu a rukou zabloudil dolů, stiskl Steva v dlani. Stačilo pár pohybů a _(bylo vymalováno, le poznámka autorky, která si tohle nemohla odpustit XD_ ) Steve potřísnil jeho ruku a břicho. **Tony ho brzy poté následoval.**

Chvíli setrvali bez pohnutí, oba jen lapali po dechu a dívali se jeden druhému do očí. Steve se opatrně svalil na postel vedle něj a zavřel oči. V uších mu hučelo, tělem mu ještě probíhaly poslední záškuby doznívajícího orgasmu. Cítil Tonyho rty na svých, ale nereagoval.

"Steve," slyšel ho volat a cítil jeho prsty ve vlasech. Konečně polibek líně oplatil a zamrkal. Tony se na něj zubil od ucha k uchu, tvář pokrytou ruměncem.

"Kam jsi zmizel?" dobíral si ho. Steve obrátil oči ke stropu, čímž ho akorát více rozesmál. Zůstali ležet bez pohnutí, dokud se oba neuklidnili. Tony jim odešel pro vodu a Steve se líně protáhl na posteli. Bylo mu dobře. Bylo mu skvěle. Spokojeně se usmíval, pohupoval nohou a pobaveně sledoval Tonyho bílé, neopálené pozadí, které ze tmy pokoje přímo zářilo. Zazubil se na něj.

"Musím říct," prohlásil a ochotně přijal od Tonyho láhev s vodou, vypil ji na ex, "že v samostudiu vynikáš."

Tony se znovu rozesmál. Posadil se vedle něj, napil se a laškovně na něj mrkl.

"Jsem přece génius, Steve. Stále se tak divíš."

Steve jen zabručel hluboko v hrudi a zavřel oči, Tony se mu okamžitě vměstnal do náruče.

"Nespi," zašeptal. Znovu jen zabručel. Nespal, jen odpočíval. Přivinul si Tonyho blíž k tělu, políbil ho do zpocených vlasů a palcem mu kreslil na záda kolečka. Okamžitě přestal trucovat a uvolnil se mu v náruči. Princezna...

Tony uchopil jeho tvář jemně do dlaně a když Steve otevřel oči, setkal se s vřelým pohledem. Tony si povzdechl, libl ho na rty a pevně s ním propletl nohy. Steve to nekomentoval. Od toho dne, co ho propustili z nemocnice, se Tony občas choval podivně. Dělal vše pro to, aby měl Steva stále na očích, díval se na něj, jako kdyby měl najednou zkolabovat. Opatroval ho, ujišťoval se, že mu je dobře. A prvních pár dní za ním dokonce chodil s takovou podivnou věcí.

Stark medical scanner, stálo na tom.

Vypadalo to trochu jako pager s podlouhlým displejem a kruhovým tlačítkem na pravé straně, ze kterého vyjela jehla, když se zmáčklo. Tony to prý kdysi používal, aby zjistil toxicitu ve vlastní krvi, když měl jeho reaktor ještě jádro z palladia. Stačilo jen pár úprav a pro změnu to ukazovalo hladinu Amandiného toxinu ve Stevově krvi. Kontroloval ho několikrát denně, dokud ho s tím Steve neposlal do patřičných míst. Toxicita byla stále stejná, téměř nulová, neměnila se a Steve se cítil dobře. Neviděl v tom smysl. Nakonec mu ale slíbil, že až se vrátí, zajde za Summersem, aby mu udělal kompletní krevní obraz. To Tonyho alespoň trochu uklidnilo a od té doby ležel jeho mučící vynález na dně tašky. Díky bohu.

Steve tiše zavřel dveře a po špičkách přeběhl ke stolu na opačné straně pokoje. Jejich apartmán byl vlastně malý byt s ložnicí, velkou koupelnou a obývacím pokojem (či přijímacím salonkem, jak tomu říkal Tony). Posadil se do křesla a starkpad opřel o miniaturní sošku Nefertiti, která si hověla na stole. Z obrazovky se na něj zubila Natasha a čekala, až se Steve konečně usadí. Bloudila po něm očima a rozhodně jí neunikl už mizející otisk zubů na rameni. Usmála se ještě víc.

"Je u vás půl třetí. To jste měli _tak_ divokou noc?"

"Chodíme spát pozdě," vysvětlil krátce a promnul si spánkem slepené oči. Kdyby nemusel, vůbec by z postele nelezl, ale Natasha se nenechala odbýt. Típl jí to čtyřikrát, ale ona stejně zavolala znovu. Napadlo ho, že jde o něco vážného, ale když hovor přijal, usmívala se na něj jako sluníčko a očividně si chtěla jen popovídat. Tonyho její volání neprobudilo a tak se Steve z ložnice vyplížil co nejtišeji. Měli dobrou noc, oba dva. Žádné neklidné sny a Steve chtěl, aby se Tony vyspal co nejlépe.

"Pěkně ses opálil," poznamenala.

"Měla bys vidět Tonyho," uchechtl se. On sám samozřejmě ztmavl o pár odstínů, ale na Tonyho neměl. Opaloval se snadno a rychle, až si z něj Steve dělal legraci, že by se měl začít opalovat bez plavek. Ten jeho bílý zadek ho vždycky rozesmál.

Chvíli se jen tak bavili a smáli se. Natasha mu říkala o hloupostech, které zatím Clint s Brucem stihli provést a Steve ji na oplátku povídal o svých zážitcích. Hádky, noční můry, panické záchvaty a další nepříjemné věci zatajil. O tom vědět nepotřebovala.

"O co jde, Nat?" pousmál se nakonec. "Nevoláš jen tak."

S povzdechem přikývla a podepřela si hlavu, nenadšeně ho pozorovala. Steve věděl, že se jejich dovolená pomalu chýlí ke konci. Škoda, byly to hezké tři týdny.

"Tak o co jde?"

"Ruby si s námi začala povídat."

"Myslel jsem, že se úplně uzavřela...?" nadhodil opatrně.

"Na několik dní, ano. Ale to nedávno skončilo. Začala se hodně bavit s Brucem, nosí ji dárky," uchechtla se a nevěřícně nad tím zavrtěla hlavou, načež znovu zvážněla. Zadívala se mu do očí. Steve znejistěl.

"Steve, ten krkek v SHIELDu stál za tím vším. Amanda měla na starosti Ruby a Daniela a mohla tak zinscenovat tu svoji pomstu, ale nebyla hlavou toho všeho. Jeden člověk nám stále lítá na svobodě."

Steve mlčel. Díval se na ni, mnul si zátylek a přemýšlel. S povzdechem zavřel oči.

"Víme o něm něco?"

"Moc ne. Je to divné, ale i když se s ním Ruby údajně potkala hodněkrát, není schopna o něm říct ani slovo. Neptej se mě, jak je to možné. Taháme to z ní, ale jde to pomalu. Jako kdyby měla ty vzpomínky zaheslované. Nedává to moc smysl..."

"To ne," souhlasil. Natasha se soucitně pousmála.

"Starouši, já vím, že jste to teď oba neměli lehké a omlouvám se. Kdybych nemusela, dala bych vám pokoj, ale upřímně... nikdo z nás neví, co s tím. Potřebujeme vás tu. A bojím se, že čím déle budeme čekat, tím horší to nakonec bude."

"V pořádku, Nat. Jsem rád, že ses ozvala."

"Jak je na tom?"

Steve se na okamžik podíval k zavřeným dveřím, než znovu shlédl a nenadšeně se pousmál tentokrát on. Natasha si povzdechla.

"Mluvili jste o tom?"

"Hm, párkrát. Nešlo to moc dobře. Chce to čas."

"Neměl by to držet v sobě."

"Já vím."

"Mám o něj starost."

"To my všichni," usmál se a narovnal se v křesle. "Půjdu si s ním promluvit a přiletíme hned, jak to bude možné."

"Dobře. Hele a řekni mi o té noci-!"

Než stihla říct cokoliv dalšího, Steve hovor ukončil. Pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. Ještě několik minut seděl, pozoroval dveře a přemýšlel. Doufal, že se už nic nestane, ale očividně byl Bůh proti němu. Tony si prošel peklem tam a zpátky a teď se do toho museli ponořit znovu. Povzdechl si a šel za ním.

Tony už nespal, ale z postele nevstal. Objímal polštář, vlasy rozcuchané do všech směrů a oči ještě opuchlé od spánku. Steve si lehl zpátky k němu, objal ho a vtiskl mu polibek do vlasů. Byl zticha, jen zavřel oči a užíval si jeho blízkost.

"Divím se, že jsi vylezl z postele," zamumlal mu Tony do hrudi, Steve z jeho hlasu slyšel úsměv. "Většinou to vypadá, že by tebou nepohnul ani pár volů."

"Nechtěl jsem, aby tě to probudilo," zamumlal nazpět. Tony jen broukl. Leželi dál beze slova. Steve mu kreslil palcem kolečka na holá záda, pozoroval zeď a přemýšlel, jak mu to má říct. Tiše si povzdechl.

"Zlé zprávy?"

"Natasha chce, abychom se vrátili," řekl neochotně, "Ruby prý zase začala mluvit. Byl tam ještě někdo, kdo měl tohle všechno na svědomí."

Tony se pomalu posadil a promnul si oči. Povzdechl si. "Tak fajn."

"Fajn?"

"Jo. Vrátíme se, douklízíme ten bordel a zase se můžeme vrátit. No ne?"

Zazubil se na něj, ale Steve mu to nežral. Znal ho a viděl na něm, jak moc ho návrat děsí. Bolelo ho z toho u srdce. Ale neměli na výběr.

"Tak dobře," souhlasil a už přemýšlel, jak to asi udělají. Koho se zeptají, kde přesně budou pátrat. Nejlehčí by bylo zeptat se Amandy, ale k tomu už neměli příležitost. Našli ji oběšenou v cele tři dny po jejich odletu. Když jim to zavolali, Tony neřekl ani slovo, jen třískl mobilem o stůl a na půl dne zmizel. Dodnes o tom nemluvili a Steve se ani nesnažil na to navést rozhovor.

Tony vstal, oblékl se a oba se pustili do balení. Dovolená byla u konce a je čekala další práce. Steve se jen modlil, aby to tentokrát nebylo tak šílené, jako předtím.

Trvalo téměř dvě hodiny, než jim připravili letadlo. Za celou tu dobu Tony nepromluvil a ani následující tři hodiny ve vzduchu ne. Seděl v tom nejvzdálenějším sedadle se starkpadem v rukou a sluchátky v uších a pracoval. Steve ho nerušil, četl si. Snažil se ho vytáhnout z ulity než se odlepili od země, ale když ho Tony několikrát odbyl, nechal toho. Očividně chtěl být sám a to Steve dokázal respektovat.

Za okny už byla tma a Steve podřimoval na pohovce, když se Tony konečně zvedl. Nechal sluchátka i práci na sedadle, došel k němu a posadil se, nohy položil Stevovi na klín. Díval se na něj s vážnou tváří, ruce založené na hrudi a v zaťaté čelisti mu cukal sval.

"Slib mi něco," řekl po několika minutách ticha. Steve jen přikývl a Tony se zhluboka nadechl, zamračil se.

"Slib mi, že budeš opatrný. Protože já o tebe fakt nemůžu přijít. Amanda mi tě málem vzala a já- Já bych to nezvládl. Jsi ten jeden z mála lidí, na kterých mi opravdu záleží, Steve."

Steva jeho upřímnost zaskočila nepřipraveného a nebyl schopný říct ani slovo. Jen na něj mlčky zíral a v hrudi se mu rozléval podivný, příjemný pocit. Tonymu jeho mlčení ale očividně nepřekáželo a pokračoval, stále tak vážně, ale tišším hlasem a pohledem uhýbal do stran.

"Myslím to vážně. Vím, že to, co se stalo- že to nebyla tvoje vina a nemohl jsi tomu zabránit... Sakra, nikdo tomu nemohl zabránit," uchechtl se hořce, "ale prostě mi slib, že na sebe dáš pozor. Protože já... Já tě-"

Zmlkl a frustrovaně se zamračil. Kousal si spodní ret, díval se na zem na koberec a prsty si začal nervózně ťukat do reaktoru.

"Já vím."

"Ty víš?" podivil se a okamžitě k němu vzhlédl. Steve vážně přikývl. Samozřejmě, že věděl. Musel by být opravdu slepý, aby mu to nedošlo. A cítil to naprosto stejně. Tony vypadal, že se mu neskutečně ulevilo. Oddechl si, přestal ťukat do reaktoru a nohy složil pod sebe. Když znovu promluvil, hlas měl slabý:

"Nemůžu to zatím říct. Zatím ne."

"Nemusíš," ujistil ho. Steve to chápal. Moc dobře věděl,jak velké měl Tony problémy s důvěrou a po tom, co se stalo s Amandou by se vůbec nedivil, kdyby nevěřil nikomu. Upřímně, v jednu chvíli očekával, že se od něj Tony úplně odtáhne, ale nestalo se. Zdál se uzavřenější než obvykle, ale stále zůstával. A Steve mu za to byl vděčný.

Tony se na něj s hlubokým nádechem a přikývnutím na srozuměnou usmál a Steve mu úsměv oplatil. Chytil ho za ruku. "A slibuju, ale jen v případě, že mi slíbíš to samé."

"Já jsem pořád opatrný!" ohradil se. "To ty skáčeš z letadla bez padáku."

"A ty zase lítáš do červí díry a jsi připravený se obětovat téměř neustále," neodpustil si kousavě a ušklíbl se na něj. Vysloužil si tím otrávený pohled a ránu pěstí do ramene, ale nebyla v tom žádná opravdová zlost.

"Okej, body pro tebe. Ale fajn, taky slibuju. Zodpovědně a bezpečně, jako při sexu, že?" Zavlnil na něj významně obočím a Steve doufal, že si nevšiml, jak se mu rozhořely uši. Nevšiml, nebo to alespoň nijak nekomentoval. Naštěstí. Většinou nebyl v rozpacích, ale včerejší noc měl ještě stále živě v paměti a kdykoliv si na to vzpomněl, mrazilo ho příjemně v zádech. Dlouho mu nebylo takhle dobře a Tonyho pozornost ho dostala. A dojala. Spokojeně se pousmál.

"Je tu postel," ozval se Tony najednou, Steve se na něj nechápavě zahleděl. "A mě je jasné, že v letadle jsi to ještě nedělal."

Stevovi cuklo vzrušením v rozkroku a Tony ho okamžitě vytáhl na nohy a šel s ním ke dveřím v zadní části kabiny. Následující hodinu nevylezli a Steve si pak mohl odškrtnout položku z to do listu, o kterém vlastně ani netušil, že ho má.

Leželi pak uvolněně vedle sebe, Tony kouřil doutník a Steve, který byl výjimečně víc nabuzený, než unavený, se skláněl nad skicakem a kreslil ho. Rád Tonyho kreslil, vždycky našel detail, na který předtím zapomněl a s každým dalším pokusem byly jeho kresby detailnější a detailnější.

Stínoval zrovna reaktor, v nose ho příjemně štípal kouř z doutníku a v hlavě převracel myšlenku, která ho otravovala téměř neustále. Podepřel si hlavu, tužku si strčil za ucho a věnoval Tonymu zamyšlený pohled. Nevšiml si toho, oči měl zavřené. Temně rudé saténové prostěradlo mu jen tak tak zakrývalo slabiny, Steve mohl jasně vidět jeho kyčle a tmavě hnědé chloupky. Uculil se, posunul se blíž a pomalu mu vtiskl polibek na břicho, směřujíc níž. Tony sebou trhl, ale rty se mu hned zkroutily do úsměvu. Nevšiml si, že se Steve natáhl k nočnímu stolku a popadl černý fix. Když mu ale začal kreslit těsně pod kyčel, to už si všiml. Zvedl se na loktech.

"Hej, co blbneš?"

"Nešij sebou," zamručel a přidržel ho, aby se nehýbal, přitom pečlivě vybarvoval každý cíp hvězdy. Nakonec se se spokojeným úsměvem odtáhl, na Tonyho kůži se tkvěla miniatura štítu Kapitána Ameriky. Tony si odfrkl.

"Jsi majetnický, Steve. Nebuď majetnický, nepotřebuju na sobě tvůj podpis."

"Pamatuju si někoho, kdo mi udělal na těle snad deset cucfleků předtím, než jsme vlezli do společnosti," zazubil se na něj a podal mu fix, když se pro něj Tony natáhl. Znovu si odfrkl, zamumlal něco o bezpečnostních opatření a začal mu psát na rameno.

Majetek Tonyho Starka, stálo tam. Tentokrát si odfrkl Steve.

"Nejsem majetek."

"Nejsi," ujistil ho, vtiskl mu polibek na čelo a znovu se uvelebil na posteli, vychutnávaje si svůj doutník. Steve si promnul ústa a znovu se zamyslel.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Až to, co na nás doma čeká, uklidíme... co kdybychom zašli někam na večeři?"

"A to musíme čekat? Na večeři můžeme zajít kdyko-" zarazil se, když mu to konečně došlo. Okamžitě se posadil a upíral na něj pátravý úsměv. Steve se pousmál.

"Jsi si jistý? Chceš vyjít mezi lidi? Hej, nikam tě netlačím! Chci říct... netlačím, že ne? Protože jestli to tak vypadá, tak promiň, ale fakt ne! Říkal jsem, že mi nevadí držet tohle pod pokličkou."

"Ne, neboj," zasmál se a i on se posadil, prohrábl si vlasy. "Chci s tím vyjít ven. Ale ne hned. Amanda tohle," naznačil mezi nimi neurčitě rukou, ještě stále svůj vztah nijak nepojmenovali, takže tohle gesto muselo stačit, "využila proti nám. Proti tobě. A ten člověk, kterého ještě hledáme, o tom možná ví a možná taky ne. Nechci nic riskovat."

"Takže chceš počkat, až to bude bezpečné?" ujišťoval se, Steve přikývl. Zdálo se, že nad tím Tony chvíli přemýšlí, ale nakonec přikývl.

"Tak dobře, to zní jako plán."

Jeho tvář neopustil úsměv až do přistání. Let pokračoval klidně a hladce a oni si jen užívali těch posledních pár klidných hodin. Až přistanou, budou se muset opět pustit do práce, do které se ani jednomu nebude chtít. Ale neměli na výběr.


	32. Epilog

Když žijete v jedné domácnosti s více lidmi, později jste schopni je identifikovat podle jejich chůze. Někteří lidé chodí rychle a tiše, jiní dupou. Jiní pro změnu chodí pomalu. Lidi, se kterými trávila Amanda nejvíce času, dokázala poznat podle chůze kdykoliv. Tony chodil sebevědomě a často měl vyšší podpatky, takže i hlučně. Ruby na druhou stranu měla lehký krok tanečnice, ale ani ona se nedokázala pohybovat dost tiše natolik, aby ji Amanda neslyšela.

Ale teď se místností neozývaly ani kroky Ruby a ani Tonyho. Přesto je Amanda znala. Byly tiché, plíživé a svým způsobem slizké. Byla si jistá, že člověk, kterému patřily, byl slizký i na pohled. Alespoň si ho tak představovala.

Amanda se třásla. Nebylo to strachem, nebylo to chladem. Byla jen vyčerpaná. Vědci z SHIELDu se na ní vyřádili opravdu dokonale a dotlačili ji až do stavu vyčerpání. Sotva zvládla sedět rovně. Byla ve své cele, dlaně sepjaté v klíně a zhluboka dýchala. Když se ty kroky ozvaly, narovnala se.

Byla jako pralesnička. Říkala si to od chvíle, kdy zjistila, jaká zrůda se z ní stala. Bylo to jednodušší. Pamatovala si obrázky pralesniček, byly krásné a barevné. Když si řekla, že byla jako pralesnička, dalo se to lépe snést. Bohužel ale měla i vlastnosti pralesničky a tak na ni oni vědci použili úplně stejnou metodu, jako domorodci z pralesů.

Domorodci totiž potírají jedem pralesniček hroty šipek, které potom používají při lovu nebo boji. Malá žabka je tenkou vrstvou jedu pokryta neustále, ale umí ho vyprodukovat víc. Jen musí být ve stresu. Tak ji napíchnou na šipku, aby pomalu umírala v agónii. Podobnou metodu použili vědci z SHIELDu, jen mnohem čistější a, jak to oni sami rádi nazývali, humánější. Nebylo to humánní ani trošku. Jednoduše na ní dělali pokusy. A zjistili něco, co o sobě Amanda nikdy nebyla schopná zjistit. I její tělo mělo svůj limit, kdy už nebyla schopná další jed vytvořit.

Byla prázdná a stoprocentně bezpečná na dotek. Obyčejná, bezbranná, slabá a slepá žena. Nechali ji si odpočinout s tím, že až nabere síly, zkusí to znovu. Nesnášela je za to.

Kroky se přiblížily a ona zvedla hlavu. Neměla strach. Doba, kdy nějaký muž měl její život v hrsti a vyvolával v ní strachu, byla už dávno pryč. Už nikdy nechtěla dovolit, aby ji někdo dokázal ovládat tak, jako to udělal Brian. Už nikdy. Nebála se.

"Měla jsi jediný úkol, drahá," promluvil. Jeho slova jí rozvibrovala kosti a najednou pochopila, proč se ho Ruby tolik děsila. Teď už moc dobře chápala, přesto se nebála. Nemohl jí udělat nic horšího, než co se jí stalo doteď.

"Jediný úkol a selhala jsi na celé čáře. Už jsi úplně k ničemu. Vstaň."

Poslechla okamžitě. Nemohla odporovat, nešlo to. Jeho slova se jí zapichovala do uší a do mozku jako čepele a neuposlechnutí bolelo.

"A teď si sundej z postele prostěradlo a udělej si smyčku. Hodná holka."

Její tělo ji neposlouchalo. Poslouchalo ta slova, jako kdyby byla robot na dálkové ovládání. S jeho příkazy upevnila prostěradlo za vrchní příčku palandy a druhý konec okolo krku.

"A teď se oběs."

Pokusila se vzdorovat. Nechtěla umřít, nechtěla. Ale ta slova jí vibrovala kostmi a zabodávala se jí do uší a mozku a tělo ji neposlouchalo. Podlomila se jí kolena, prostěradlo se jí zařízlo do krku a zabránilo přívodu vzduchu. Ty plíživé slizké kroky bylo to poslední, co slyšela, než se připojila k sestře a dětem. 

\---

A tohle je absolutní konec tohoto příběhu. Chtěla bych vám všem poděkovat za vaši podporu, komentáře, hlasování a zkrátka za to, že tady jste! Opravdu, snad jen díky vám jsem psala dál a přiměla se k dopsání. A, jak jsem už několikrát říkala, budu pokračovat. Čeká nás druhý díl, pro který zatím nemám název a upřímně se modlím, abych zase neskončila u pracovního názvu podobného kalibru jako Od Andulky po žížalu xD

Chci upozornit, že druhý díl nebude tak dlouhý a propracovaný jako ten první. Bude to spíš jen takový doslov, vysvětlení některých věcí, které se mi nevlezly do prvního dílu. Avengers samozřejmě chytí krtka, Tony se Stevem řeknou světu o svém vztahu atd. Než se k tomu ale dostaneme, napíšu ony bonusové kapitoly, které jsem vám slíbila. Pod tenhle můj výkec dám seznam příběhů, které mám v plánu, ať víte, na co se těšit.

Někdo se mě ptal, jestli jsem měla vše takhle vymyšlené už od začátku. Ne. Původní příběh nebyl od začátku domyšlený a já vymýšlela za pochodu. Smrt dětí hned v první kapitole? Až donedávna to tam bylo jen tak, bezdůvodně, dokud jsem si na to nevzpomněla a nevyužila toho. Amanda měla původně být absolutní klaďas, lidé za únosem Ruby, Daniela a dalších měli být ti hlavní padouši. No, nestalo se, můj mozek se zkrátka rozhodl jinak. 

Upřímně, když se teď na vše zpětně dívám, jsem na tohle dílo dost pyšná. Je tam plno chyb a nedostatků, na které se ještě podívám, až se k tomu dostanu. Určitě upravím plno věcí, ale s konečným výsledkem jsem opravdu velmi spokojená. Je to teprve třetí dílo, které jsem dotáhla až do konce a to píšu někdo od třinácti let.

Chci upozornit na jednu věc, která ale byla tak nenápadná, že si nemyslím, že si toho někdo všiml. Vždycky, když Amanda během příběhu na Steva sáhla, zmiňovala jsem její dlaně. Jen poprvé byly suché a teplé. 

_"Zakryla jeho ruku levou a usmála se tak srdečně a chápavě, až Stevovi poskočilo srdce. Možná že neviděla, ale Steve měl najednou dojem, že o něm ví naprosto všechno. Její ruce byly suché a teplé a tvář přátelská."_

_"Odložila lahev a zakývala mu prsty před obličejem. "Prohlédnout," přitakala. Steve pochopil. Rozpačitě ji sledoval a nakonec souhlasil. Znovu ji navedl, aby mu nevypíchla oko a v příští chvíli se ho zlehka dotkla konečky prstů. Byly studené a vlhké od lahve, trhl sebou."_

_""Pojďte, doktorko," zamumlal. Vykročila k němu, Steve jí jemně sevřel nadloktí, kdyby ji snad napadlo utíkat, a vedl ji k autům. V jednu chvíli klopýtla, pevně se ho chytila a natiskla se na něj. Nikdy dřív mu nebyl cizí dotyk tak nepříjemný. Vzhlédla k němu a dřív, než se stihl odtáhnout, ho poplácala po tváři. Dlaň měla zpocenou a studenou jako led."_

Bylo to tam! Celou tu dobu! xD Byl to jen drobný detail, ale jsem na něj pyšná :D

Vím, že hodně věcí zatím nedává smysl. Ruby a Daniel třeba vůbec. Kde se tam vzali, kdo byli ti lidé, co poslali jejich příbuzné do Tonyho domu? Všechno se pokusím vysvětlit v dalším díle a snad to bude dávat smysl. některé věci totiž ještě musím domyslet :D A pokud se stane, že na něco zapomenu a vznikne mi tam krásná nicneříkající díra... no, stává se.

To bude pro teď asi vše. Ještě jednou děkuji za vaši podporu a pokud budu moc šikovná, první bonusovka bude už další středu! 

Mějte se krásně!

Plánované povídky:

Ani dnes se svět nepřestal točit, část 2

O géniích, únosech a svatbách - Bucky se musí postarat o to, aby se Tonyho a Stevova svatba opravdu konala

O géniích, opilých víkendech a dětech - Tony zjistí, že minimálně jedna z jeho známostí na jednu noc se neobešla bez následků

 _Prozatím bez názvu_ \- středoškolské AU, Steve je kapitán fotbalového týmu, Tony školní génius a playboy, no přesto si ti dva k sobě najdou cestu (myslím, že se můžete těšit na hooodně fluff :D)

 _Prozatím bez názvu 2_ \- Fury požádá Avengers o pomoc s šéfem sekty (víc vám k tomu zatím říct nemůžu, ale myslím, že to bude skoro jako detektivní případ. Něco jako ADSSNT)

...a další!


	33. Prosba

(tenhle příspěvek bude za pár dní smazán)  
Mám ještě prosbu, děcka. Víte, jak jsou někdy na zadních stranách knížek takové ty krátké komentáře od lidí, kteří už knihu četli? Mohli byste mi, prosím, dolů do komentářů něco takového napsat? Představte si, že chcete nalákat více lidí, aby si knihu přečetli. Je jen na vás, jestli to bude jen jedna věta nebo celý odstavec. Chtěla bych to pak dát do popisu příběhu nebo na fb, když se budu snažit příběh propagovat. Byla bych vám moc vděčná!   
Mějte se krásně a zatím pa!


End file.
